


Lost in Translation

by aihodinclexa, vmplvr1977



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Grounder Culture, Grounder Raven Reyes, Just because it's cute, Kings & Queens, Language Barrier, Necromancy, Pirates, Ripas, Spirits, lexacoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 174,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aihodinclexa/pseuds/aihodinclexa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmplvr1977/pseuds/vmplvr1977
Summary: Clarke of House Griffin has been in hiding for twelve years, following a coup to remove her parents as the monarchs of Sky Nation. Her only friends are the Blake family, who help her hide from Jaha's men. Until Bellamy betrays her and sells her to slavers.Now a slave and an ocean away, Clarke is brought to the auction block to be sold to a warlord. It is here that she meets Heda, who steps in on her behalf and protects a frightened Clarke from the other warlords. She purchases Clarke and offers her freedom, with one stipulation: marriage. Surrounded by strangers that speak little to no english Clarke must adapt to an entirely new way of life, new people and a wife.We follow Clarke's journey as she learns more about Kongeda and what it truly means to be Wanheda. She quickly learns Kongeda is not made up of savages as she first believes; that their people have a firm connection to the Old gods (called the First Men) and Spirits.OrLexa doesn't speak English and Clarke doesn't speak Trig. They work to learn each other's language, customs and religion.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 958
Kudos: 2130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first ever fic (and first attempt at writing anything not related to homework). I randomly discovered that my aunt writes Clexa fics. She was kind enough to let me sift through her docs to pick a prompt and is co-writing. So this is a collaboration between myself and vmplvr1977. Which has been crazy fun for both of us, because who knew there were two Clexa fans in the family?
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! I love the whole Clexa not speaking the same language, because my own family is bilingual.
> 
> We put Trig translations in (hello) format, unless the speaker repeats it in English in the same conversation. Lexa also has a translator.
> 
> TW:Clarke is treated horribly and humiliated publicly in the first chapter, but a certain brunette steps in, so it's mostly empty threats.

"Please, don't do this!!" Clarke begged. This wasn't happening. There had to be a mistake, he wouldn't abandon her. Not like this.

Twelve years she had been in hiding, awaiting her parents’ rescue and reinstatement to the throne. She had not laid eyes on her parents in so long, she barely remembered their faces. She remembered them being arrested and Aurora Blake telling her not to cry or make any noise. She was raised in secret and believed to be dead. Anytime the Blakes had a visitor, Clarke was forced to hide. The Blakes were the only ones she could trust and now…

“Bellamy, please… we have to rescue my parents!”

"Your parents were executed last week and House Griffin was branded a traitor to Sky Nation. Anyone that hides a Griffin or supports your family is a traitor, the punishment is death. I’m tired of fighting, Clarke. As long as you refuse to bend the knee, our people will be at war. You left me with no choice, and I have to do what's best for Sky Nation." Bellamy replied, refusing to meet the blonde's eyes.

All these years of hiding from Jaha, making plans with the rebels to retake her father's throne and he betrayed her. They were supposed to meet with a group of rebels and sneak into Arkadia, instead he brought her to slavers. He promised to help her free her parents from the dungeons and defeat Jaha. Now he was telling her that her parents were dead and branded traitors? Why? What did they do to deserve this?

"Bellamy, I'm begging you, don't do this!"

"Time to go, Captain Blake." The guard announced and finally, he met her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I'm doing this to protect my people." Bellamy turned his back on her and she moved to follow him, only to be forcefully jerked backwards.

"Bellamy, wait! No! Don't touch me, I am Clarke of House Griffin, your rightful…" Clarke was cut off when a brute backhanded her, sending her into the mud.

"Speak out of turn again and lose your head, girl." The slaver glared down at her.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a queen and I demand you treat me as such!" The blonde's retort earned her a kick to her face and the man glared down at her.

"Now you're a headless Queen." He raised his sword and it felt like time slowed down.

Clarke closed her eyes tight and waited for death to take her. She was alone in the world now. Her parents were dead, the Blakes were her only friends and Bellamy betrayed her. Surely Octavia wouldn’t agree to this, but she was newly married. Her new husband hated the Griffins. Is that what this was about? Keeping their allies happy? They swore to protect her and care for her, only to sell her to a slaver. Now she was all alone, on her knees awaiting her death. But it never came.

After what felt like an eternity, she heard the approach of horses and a woman’s voice ordered the warrior to sheath his blade. Clarke opened her eyes to find icy blue eyes glaring down at her. She was too frightened to speak as the woman, whose face was covered in stark white warpaint, ordered them to help Clarke to her feet. 

"Thank you." Clarke said, only to receive another hard blow to the face.

"You do not speak unless asked to, slave girl." 

"I'm not a slave, I'm your Queen!" The blonde's claim was met with boisterous laughter and the woman struck her again. The force of the blow made the blonde see stars and fall to her knees. 

“Your mother was a Queen, not you. Your parents lost the war and their heads. House Griffin was branded a traitor to Sky Nation. You have no family, no people, no subjects. You are nothing more than a nameless slave, and if you didn’t have such a pretty face, you would be dead. There are plenty of kings and queens willing to pay for a beautiful girl and you will fetch a fine price. Take her!” The woman replied, gazing down at her with murderous eyes and someone placed a metal collar around her neck. 

They didn't help her to her feet this time, instead they dragged her by the chain connected to her collar. Clarke tried to struggle, and earned a solid kick to her back as reward. The blonde struggled for breath, feeling like she might vomit as they dragged her through the mud by her collar. Her captors lifted her by the throat and set her on her feet, saying something in another language. Two men stepped forward and ripped off the blonde's dress, leaving her in her undergarments. Clarke knew better than to object, as they shoved her into a cage and secured her collar to a long chain connected to the other slaves. This isn't happening to me...

  
  


**~~~~^^^^^^~~~~**

  
  
  
  


"On your feet, girl. There are more buyers here to have a look at you." The guard ordered and Clarke got to her feet, as he unhooked her collar from the other slaves.

She followed behind him silently, her spirit too broken to fight or complain. It would only make them beat her and she was still sore from the last time. The blonde wasn't certain how long she had been a slave. Months had passed at least, based on the change of seasons, though for all she knew it was years. It was impossible to keep track, her surroundings often changed and she was always outdoors. The slavers travelled from kingdom to kingdom, offering buyers a chance to inspect the merchandise. For the first few weeks she held onto the hope she might be rescued. That some noble would recognize her and free her, yet help never arrived. 

Once they loaded the slaves onto a ship, Clarke knew all hope was lost and sunk into a deep depression. There would be no rescue, no return to the lavish lifestyle she had for eighteen years. Even as a fugitive in her own kingdom, she was surrounded by comfort. The rebels treated her kindly and were respectful of her family name. But now she was an ocean away, travelling with the slave caravan through the sweltering desert.

If her parents could see her now, they would be ashamed to call her their kin. Clarke was covered in a mixture of her own filth and that of the dozen other slaves who shared a cage with the blonde. Her golden hair no longer shined in the sunlight, dulled by mud and grime. Her once pale skin had turned golden under the harsh rays of the sun and carried several scars from abuse at the hands of her captors. They left her face untouched, but only so their customers could see her beauty.

It came as a surprise when they led her to a luxurious island villa and brought her inside. Slaves weren't allowed to take shelter or enter a building, they were kept in outdoor cages at all times. The sudden change caused her to be suspicious of their motives. She had been left untouched by the guards, unlike the other slaves. The slavers hoped they might sell her to a monarch, given her beauty, and a virgin was worth more coin. Had they finally grown tired of sparing her?

Her fears only grew when they entered a room with a large tub of steaming water. The guard said something in an unknown language to the women waiting inside the room and then left the blonde in their care. The women instructed her to get in the tub, one rotund woman lamented the smell and state of her hair.

"We'll have to cut it, there's no salvaging this mess." The woman shook her head and tugged harshly on her matted locks as she cut it above Clarke's shoulders.

Once her hair was trimmed, they bathed her. Clarke tried to savor every moment she sat in the steaming water as they roughly scrubbed her clean. It stung her skin, but it was a relief to finally be clean. They perfumed her body and dressed her in an exquisite, albeit revealing dress. For the briefest moment, Clarke thought her suffering was finally over. Perhaps they would send her home or a handsome noble had come to rescue her. Her hopes were dashed when they escorted her to a medium sized arena. They had her stand with a handful of other slaves that had been bathed to be presented to potential buyers. 

At the center of the arena were nearly two dozen gargantuan warriors clashing with a much smaller adversary. From this distance, it was difficult to make out any features of the warrior. Only that he was at least a foot shorter than the other warriors, had long brown hair, a slim build and wore black warpaint over his eyes. Despite his small size, the brown haired warrior was a force to be reckoned with. He was agile and exceptionally skilled with the two blades he wielded. 

Clarke caught herself silently rooting for the small fighter as he sliced through his opponents. One by one, the massive warriors fell before his blades and then more entered the ring. It was gory to witness this small figured warrior slice through his opponents. There were severed limbs strewn over the arena floor and pools of blood soaking the dirt beneath their feet. Finally, the last lifeless body fell to the ground and the crowd cheered for the victor.

As they cheered, a guard ordered them into the arena. Clarke's stomach lurched as they walked past the corpses, but she somehow managed to keep from vomiting. The victor of the fight was joined by opulently dressed men and women. The fighting slaves were lined up at one side of the arena, the blonde and the other non fighting slaves on the opposite side. Panic set in when Clarke realized this was essentially an auction block. She was about to be sold like cattle or other property. 

Clarke searched for the brown-haired warrior, who was on the other side of the arena inspecting the fighting men. He seemed disinterested in the group of slaves Clarke was with and didn’t even spare them a glance. The blonde felt a strange mixture of relief and remorse. As strange as it was, she was curious what the victor looked like up close and there was a slight hope that he might rescue her from her situation. It was silly, childish even, to wish for a handsome knight to fall madly in love with her and save her from those that intended to harm her.

It was obvious the other buyers had dishonorable intentions for the slaves they purchased. They made their way down the line, groping, disrobing and making lewd comments of each slave. The buyers handled each slave roughly and even touched their genitals as if it were normal. The closer they moved towards her, the more she feared her turn. Clarke held her breath and willed herself to stand still when they reached her.

Her skin crawled and bile seeped into her mouth as they stripped her bare to inspect her. In all her life, she had never been publicly humiliated like this. Their comments made it clear that they intended to use her as a sex slave as ran their hands roughly over her body. It took everything she had not to scream and shout at the way she was treated. A particularly loathsome man smacked her bare ass, then suggested he make sure she was pure and the blonde could no longer hold back a reaction.

"Do not touch me! I am…" Clarke landed in a pool of blood after he struck her so hard she felt dizzy and the man laughed wickedly. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her to her knees, glaring down at her.

"This one has a smart mouth, I will enjoy putting it to a better use. First, I'll have my entire Royal Guard break you in for me, so you learn the punishment for speaking out of turn. I'll take this one! Have her delivered to my camp." The man said and then kicked her hard in the gut, leaving her gasping. 

A woman's voice filled the air, speaking a language the blonde had never heard before and the blonde searched for the source, only to find the brown haired warrior. If she weren't so frightened and in so much pain, she would have gasped. Never in all her life had she seen a female warrior, though the stories she read as a child were filled with them. Yet this woman proved to be ten times the warrior of any man Clarke had seen.

The woman glared angrily at the man and had a commanding tone. It was obvious the horrible man feared the woman, he backed away and his voice trembled as he spoke to her. After a short, tense discussion, the brunette woman knelt before Clarke. It was impossible to make out her features with her face caked in blood and black warpaint. Her brown hair was held in intricate braids, though many were coming loose after the battle she fought. She knelt in front of the blonde in a way that blocked the others from seeing her exposed body. The warrior woman uttered something incomprehensible to the blonde and then offered her hand. After a long moment of hesitation, Clarke took the woman's hand and the brunette lifted her to her feet.

The brunette turned her head, speaking to someone unseen. A man stepped forward carrying a pauldron with a red cape attached to it and placed it on her left shoulder. The brunette immediately ripped the cape from her pauldron and wrapped the blonde in it. Tears leaked from her blue eyes and she trembled with fear, afraid to accept the act of kindness. Her time as a slave taught her charity was often accompanied with violence, but the brunette didn’t strike her. The woman watched Clarke silently, with an almost curious gaze and lifted the blonde's chin to meet her eyes. 

Clarke was surprised by how gentle the woman's touch was as the brunette ran a thumb along her jawline. It was then that the blonde realized the woman's eyes were a brilliant green with hints of blue mixed in. The woman uttered something in her language and seemed to await a response from the blonde. The horrible man from before spoke in the same language and the woman gave him a nod. She released Clarke’s chin and abruptly turned on her heel. The horrible man and other buyers followed the brunette warrior out of the arena without further discussion. It left the blonde feeling a mixture of fear and confusion, not knowing what was happening.

"Congratulations, you're getting married." One of the guards told her quietly and though she wanted desperately to ask, she knew better. The slave master approached and gave Clarke a proud smile.

"Well done, girl. That smart mouth of yours just made me a very wealthy man. Heda came looking for warriors and found a Queen instead. Get her ready for travel, and deliver her to Heda's camp." The man commanded and the blonde's heart dropped. She was being sold to that horrible man that suggested having his entire guard rape her.

"No! Please, don't send me to him! I'll do anything, just…" Clarke stopped when the slave master kicked her hard in the gut, sending her to the ground gasping. She scrambled to cover herself with the red cape and looked up the man with a defeated expression.

"No one in their right mind refuses Heda. That is unless they want to suffer death by a thousand cuts. I'm certain at some point in your royal studies you've heard of the Kongeda." The slave master raised an eyebrow and Clarke gulped, then nodded.

Who hadn't heard of them? Though most people, in civilized society, called them by another name, Grounders. The name itself was a joke, a slur made in reference to their simplistic way of life. While civilized Kings lived in enormous castles and towers made of stone, the Grounders lived in tents. Their lifestyle was nomadic, always on the way to one battle or another.

They were considered the fiercest warriors on the planet, mostly due to their harsh lifestyle. Grounders were trained from birth to slaughter any who stood against them and were feared by all. Under Heda's reign, twelve warring tribes united and became the most feared kingdom on the planet. They were the LAST people Clarke wanted to be sold to and now she was to be Heda's wife. The very thought of it caused her entire body to shudder with fear and she burst into tears. 

"No, please don't sell me to him!"

"Then shall I have the guards break you in for another buyer?" The slave master glared at the blonde and Clarke knew she was stuck. 

Either way, she would be raped and beaten. Her only hope was to try to please this Heda so he might consider treating her like a bride instead of property. Think before you act, Clarke. Grounders are uneducated, savages…you can out think this Heda, and maybe even get away from him. Make him happy and bide your time.

"No, I'll marry Heda." The blonde replied with a shaky voice and the slave master gestured for the guards to take her away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is brought to Heda's camp and realizes her fate is not as horrible as she assumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you guys so much for all the hits, kudos and comments! 😊
> 
> We both have really busy weeks, so thought we'd post chapter 2 now. Chapter 3 will be out in the next week.
> 
> In this chapter, we introduce Lexa's translator, who will be one of Clarke's closest friends (think Missandei from GoT). 
> 
> In case it's confusing, her interpreter speaks on Lexa's behalf/gives her direct words, instead of "Heda said/says/thinks". So you will see several replies that look like Lexa is speaking in English, but it is a translation. We clarify if her translator (her name is Tessia) is speaking directly to Clarke. Hope it makes sense, but if there are any questions about how we wrote it we are happy to clarify.
> 
> In my experience with translating for my father/grandparents, I get aggravated when people look at me and say "can you tell him XYZ". The polite way is is to pretend the translator isn't there unless you need to speak directly to them and we treated it exactly that way in our writing.

Clarke sobbed uncontrollably as they prepared her for departure, lamenting the hellish existence she had been given. The blonde’s tears continued to flow as they loaded her on the back of a wagon. Her captors ignored her completely, as they travelled towards Heda's camp. The journey took hours, but Clarke's tears never ceased. She had thought Bellamy’s betrayal was the worst that could happen, but the prospect of that monster violating her was worse than any hell.

They arrived at Heda’s camp, which sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean and the slave master's men spoke to two hulking warriors stationed outside. Once again, they spoke in their strange language. Her guards removed their weapons and entered the camp. Heda’s men approached her, roughly removing the blonde’s metal collar and shackles. They gestured for her to wait, or at least she assumed that’s what they wanted. None of them seemed to speak the common tongue. 

Clarke stared out across the ocean, wishing some dashing knight would rescue her and whisk her away. She didn’t really care who they were, as long as they weren’t like the savages surrounding her now. The blonde longed for home, to be safe behind castle walls and dine on lavish feasts. Instead, she was surrounded by men and women that acted like beasts. Perhaps she would be better off plummeting to the crashing waves below them. 

It was a fleeting thought, Clarke knew she wouldn't have the courage to jump and that angered the blonde. She felt fury at the gods for handing her this fate, rage at Bellamy for selling her like cattle and disgust with herself for not being brave or strong enough to fight it. If only she could look Heda in the eye and refuse to marry him, demand to be treated fairly. The Grounders respect strength, perhaps Heda would…

“It would be a pity to watch something so beautiful destroyed in such a violent manner.” A woman’s voice pulled her attention from her dark thoughts. 

Clarke turned to find the brunette that covered her in her cape standing beside a beautiful, toffee-skinned woman. She must be Heda’s translator and the brunette is... his bodyguard?? That caused her blood to boil. The woman had treated her kindly and protected her, only for her to work for the horrible man, Heda. Was it a mind game, pretending to care so Clarke felt safe? Turns out the brunette wasn’t as virtuous as Clarke hoped, if she was working for the monstrous Heda.

“Better than marrying that beast Heda, don’t you think? He promised to have his guards take turns with me, are you in the rotation? Is that why you helped me? I can't believe I thought you were a decent person.” The blonde retorted coldly, and noted the change in the brunette's expression as the toffee-skinned woman repeated Clarke’s words. The brunette began speaking and the interpreter repeated them in English.

“What happened to you today, shall never be repeated. You will never wear chains, be raped or be beaten. Any person that tries to harm you will die by a thousand cuts and I will personally end their fight. You are to be my Queen, not my slave.” The translation caught Clarke off guard, not realizing until now that the brunette was Heda. However her surprise didn't quell the blonde's rage at her situation. She was traded like livestock and forced into marriage. 

“If that were true, you wouldn’t have paid for me.” The blonde grumbled, shaking her head and the brunette raised an eyebrow, uttering her reply in her strange tongue.

“How else could I free you? If I had not purchased you, you would be the property of Tormund, who would treat you as property. He treats his hounds better than his wives and slaves. That is a fate I wish on no man or woman, so instead I arranged your freedom.”

“So I’m free to go? I don’t have to marry you?” Clarke narrowed her eyes, scanning Heda’s face as she heard the blonde’s reply.

“You may leave, if you wish and I will not stop you. However, you will not be a free woman. I’m afraid marriage was part of the contract. If you do not marry me within a fortnight, your ownership transfers to Tormund. Both Tormund and your previous owner have sent men to stay with our camp until we marry. You may run if you wish, but they will eventually hunt you down. Based on his behavior towards you in the arena, I doubt Tormund will treat you kindly.” Heda's reply infuriated the blonde. How dare she suggest she's doing me a favor by forcing me to marry her?

“Hmph, you expect me to believe you are kind? I've heard of Grounders and know what you are! You’re savages! Murderers and rapists that act like mindless beasts. Bellamy said you even copulate with your livestock.” Clarke countered angrily, and she saw hurt flash across Heda’s face as the blonde's words were relayed in her native tongue.

“Beastiality, murder and rape is a crime, even among… savage, mindless beasts, as you call us. I shall disturb you no longer and wish you the best. The guards will return you safely to the villa.” Heda brusquely turned on her heel, speaking to the guards in their language as she walked away. 

For a moment, Clarke was relieved. Until she remembered what going back would mean. The slave master was not a forgiving man and she already knew how this Tormund would treat her if she didn't marry Heda. Clarke’s best option was to remain here with Heda and hope she kept her word. The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Wait!” Clarke shouted and Heda halted, glancing over her shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. Please, can we just… start over? I’m Clarke Griffin.” The blonde extended her hand and was met with a look of skepticism from the brunette.

“Do you accept my offer of marriage, Clarke?” The brunette raised an eyebrow and Clarke took a deep breath to consider her options. 

As frightening as the Grounder reputation was, this woman had been both polite and kind towards her. She protected her from Tormund in the arena and didn’t avoid telling Clarke the truth of her situation. Heda bought the blonde and offered her freedom, if she accepted her offer of marriage. As angry as the blonde was at her situation and Heda for forcing her into marriage, the brunette was truly attempting to protect her. Heda was imposing, yet she treated Clarke with kindness, unexpected tenderness and gave her the option of walking away. The blonde considered running, but it was only a matter of time before the horrendous man found her. As this woman so blatantly reminded her, Tormund would treat the blonde horribly. Heda is your best bet.

“Y-yes.”

“Very well, our tent is this way.” 

Heda gestured for Clarke to walk with her and the blonde took a gulp before stepping beside the brunette. They walked through the camp and the blonde held her breath. She was surrounded by at least a hundred warriors, all of them could easily kill her by the looks of them. She found it strange that none had weapons on them and then remembered the slave master's men left their weapons outside of camp. She wondered why that might be, but considering their reputation they didn't need weapons to kill a person.

She also didn't see anyone fighting or acting animalistic like the stories of Grounders she heard. Bellamy always made them sound like they were mindless and craved violence. That they killed each other out of a primal thirst for blood, but she saw no evidence of that. In fact overall the camp was mostly silent and every warrior they passed gave Heda a respectful nod. Clarke glanced at the woman as she walked proudly past her warriors. She still had her warpaint on, but there was no sign of the blood that stained her face a few hours before. Clarke realized Heda must have made a point to clean her face after seeing how frightened the blonde was when she covered her with her cape. Perhaps she meant what she said, and Clarke would be safe with Heda.

“What’s your name?” The blonde asked, and glanced over her shoulder to make certain the translator was walking behind them.

“Leksa kom Trikru.”

“Do I call you Heda or Lexa?” Clarke asked with hesitation and the brunette maintained a stoic expression.

“Heda when we are in the presence of our subjects, Leksa when we are alone.”

“You don’t speak the common tongue at all?” The blonde hoped they wouldn’t need a translator all the time, especially if they were getting married. How would that even work if they can't communicate?

“No, though I hope you will help teach me.”

“Will you teach me to speak Grounder?” Clarke asked after a moment, deciding if she was marrying a Grounder she might as well learn to speak it. Lexa was already attempting to bridge the gap, why not meet her halfway?

“It’s called Trigedasleng. We don’t call ourselves... Grounders. Our people as a whole are Kongeda, or Coalition in the common tongue. Kongeda is made up of twelve clans and each one has its own name, which we will teach you. Heda is Trikru, so you will be Trikru as well.” The translator interjected and then continued interpreting for Lexa. 

“Right, sorry. The only thing I know about Kongeda is the stories Bellamy told me.” The blonde chewed on her lip nervously, she didn’t mean to bring him up and hoped Lexa wouldn’t press the subject. 

Thinking about him made Clarke want to scream at the top of her lungs. She trusted Bellamy and he betrayed her for what? A royal pardon? An agreeable marriage? He said he was doing what was best for his people. It must be marriage or a place in Jaha's court. Instead, the brunette gave her a smirk and uttered her reply in...Trig… dammit, I didn't catch the rest of the word.

“Based on your knowledge of us, I’d say your friend is an unreliable source of information.” Lexa had a sense of humor, at least for that and the blonde shook her head.

“He's not my friend. In fact, he's the reason I was a slave." 

"Then why believe what he tells you about my people?" Heda raised an eyebrow and the blonde couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face in return. She never imagined Grounders… uh, Kongeda would be so quick witted. 

"Good point." 

Lexa stopped in front of a large tent and an abnormally tall man lifted the flap for them. Clarke stepped inside and was surprised by the interior. All the stories of Grounders suggested they slept on the ground, ate with their hands; and they were too uncivilized and simple minded to read, write or even build furniture. This tent was like one expected from any travelling Sky Nation noble or monarch. At the center of the tent was an iron fire pit, with furs on the ground as rugs. There were two large tables littered with scrolls, maps and candles for reading. 

Servants arrived with a mouth watering feast prepared, and set it on one of the tables. Lexa pulled out a chair for the blonde and politely gestured for her to sit. As she sat, she noticed there was another section of the tent that was partitioned from the main area. Clarke assumed it was the bedroom, but was too distracted by the smell of the food to give it much thought. She'd only had swine slop to eat in the last… months, years? However long it's been, this had the blonde drooling and she had to keep herself from diving in.

“I thought you might be hungry.”

The brunette prepared a plate of food and set it before the blonde as her words were translated. Lexa waited for the blonde to take a bite before she made a plate for herself. Clarke held back her smile at the gesture, Lexa was trying to make the blonde feel comfortable and prove she meant no harm. While it was thoughtful, Clarke was still distrustful. She knew nothing about Lexa and though her gut told her to trust Heda, her mind knew better. Not yet. Not until I'm sure this isn't a game.

“I am, tha…” Clarke stopped herself and looked at the translator. Might as well start now. “How do I say thank you?”

“Mochof.” The interpreter answered.

“Mochof, Heda.” The blonde met her eyes and Lexa smiled softly, then spoke.

“You are welcome, Clarke and you may call me Leksa when Tessia is with us. She will be your personal translator, and perhaps one day, your friend. Anything you say in her presence is confidential.” 

“Tessia? That’s your name?” Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together and shifted her gaze to the translator.

“Yes. Tessia kom Trishanakru.” The toffee-skinned beauty gave her a slight smile and the blonde narrowed her eyes.

“Are you the only one in the Coalition that speaks the common tongue?”

“No, though it is rare among our people.” Tessia shook her head. A hulking man stepped inside the tent and bowed his head respectfully. 

"Heda, Haiplana." The man said and before Clarke asked, Tessia spoke softly.

"Haiplana is your title, my Queen." The translator explained and the blonde gave him a slight nod. As soon as she did, he began speaking rapidly to Lexa. Nothing Clarke could understand, though so far she only knew _thank you_ and _Queen_. The two of them spoke for a moment, and Lexa met the blonde's eyes as she spoke..

"My presence is required elsewhere. Please make yourself comfortable, it is as much your tent as mine." The brunette waited until Tessia relayed her words and Clarke nodded her understanding, before exiting the tent. 

"Are we allowed to talk when she isn't here?" Clarke asked once her belly was full and Tessia gave her a soft smile.

"Yes, my Queen."

"Please, call me Clarke."

"Forgive me, but that would be inappropriate, given your station…" Tessia stopped herself when the blonde shook her head and sighed.

"A few hours ago, I was stripped naked, groped, beaten, and on my knees in a pool of blood. That was after months, if not more, sleeping in a cage with a chain around my neck. As much as it thrills me to finally be treated with compassion and respect, I'm not ready for the Queen part yet." Clarke couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth, but it was the truth. 

Going from a slave to a Queen in such a short time was too overwhelming. Ironic considering all the times she was beaten for demanding they treat her like a Queen. She knew part of her reaction was habit, a gut reaction after months living under the rule of a whip. Becoming the Queen of Grounders… Kongeda, was the last thing Clarke expected after the events of today. She needed time to adjust to being Clarke of House Griffin again, or Clarke… tree something. Ask about that.

"Very well, I will call you Clarke."

"Thank you, Tessia." The blonde smiled and then invited Tessia to join her. The woman refused at first, but finally agreed after it was clear Clarke wasn't giving in.

The blonde considered her conversation with Lexa and the Grounders as a whole as they ate. None of it fit with what she knew… the food itself didn't match the numerous tales she had heard. For starters, the meat was cooked and the feast before her was like any Clarke grew up with. In addition to the flawlessly cooked pig, there was an assortment of fruits, vegetables, and cheeses. 

Aside from them living in tents and Lexa’s spectacular performance in the arena, none of the stories seemed to fit. The Grounders she passed in camp weren’t killing each other or acting like wild animals. There appeared to be no set gender roles, unlike home. Clarke saw as many female warriors as men. Until Tessia, the blonde never met a bodyguard that was fluent in more than one language and her speech suggested she was well educated. The blonde didn’t see a single cage, much less the thousands of enslaved women that were supposedly passed around among the warriors day and night. It would seem the stories were just stories with a slanted view of Grounders. Kongeda, not Grounders.

"So… I clearly don't know much about you or your people... Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Clarke asked once Tessia pushed her plate to the center of the table, signalling she was finished eating.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything. Where did you grow up, what are your customs, how did you become a translator?" The blonde asked, knowing that Tessia would likely be her only or closest friend considering she spoke English.

"Well, I was born in Trishanakru and we have many customs."

"Tell me everything." The blonde insisted and listened intently as she answered her questions.

After several hours, Clarke and Tessia conversed like they were old friends. With each passing hour, Clarke felt more comfortable about her situation. Tessia was no different than the average Sky Nation woman, proving once more the rumors about Grounders were false. Tessia was smart, quick witted, kind and had a wonderful sense of humor. Clarke truly enjoyed her company and was grateful that Heda had the foresight to assign her to the blonde. The woman was even teasing the blonde about her atrocious accent, as Clarke struggled with simple phrases in Trig. 

"Again… Ai laik Klark kom Trikru."

"I... luk... Clarke kim Tree crew." Clarke repeated and Tessia burst into laughter, shaking her head.

"Perhaps it is best not to call you 'my Queen' until you can properly introduce yourself."

"Oh please! It was perfect that time!"

"Pfft, hardly." Tessia retorted and playfully smacked Clarke's arm, before a soft chuckle filled the tent. 

The translator suddenly stood up, bowing her head and the blonde realized Lexa had returned. The brunette was sitting on her throne of twisted branches, quietly watching the two women and Clarke wondered how long Lexa had been watching them. The brunette was in more comfortable clothing and her face was free of the black warpaint. Clarke was surprised by how strikingly beautiful she was without it. Lexa looked like any noblewoman you would find in Sky Nation, though perhaps more attractive than most. She sat regally on her throne, and if she didn’t know better, Clarke would assume Lexa was a highborn raised in a castle. 

"Moba, Heda…" Tessia started and the brunette spoke so quickly the blonde couldn't make out a single word, not that she knew many Trig words.

“I am pleased the two of you are getting acquainted, however it is late and we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Journey? Where are we going?" Clarke narrowed her eyes. Lexa’s tent felt lived in, and the blonde couldn’t fathom how much labor it would take to move the contents of Heda’s tent from one place to the next. 

"We will travel to TonDC for our wedding."

"I will return in the morning to help you get ready, Clarke. Reshop, Heda en Klark."

"Reshop, Tessia."

Clarke felt uneasy about being left alone with Lexa, not because she distrusted the brunette. Something that surprised the blonde to admit, but Clarke didn't witness anything in Lexa's actions to suggest she would harm her. She only wished they could communicate and Clarke was resolved to learn Trig as soon as possible so they could talk. If they were getting married, they needed to get to know each other. The brunette lifted the flap that separated the bedroom from the rest of the tent and gestured for Clarke to get in the bed. The blonde crawled under the furs, uncertain what was expected of her. She assumed they would have to share a bed, but Clarke put it in the back of her mind. Lexa pulled off her boots, grabbed a fur and set it on the ground next to the bed. 

"Reshop, Klark." The brunette offered and they way Lexa said her name sent a shiver over Clarke. What is that?

"Goodnight, Lexa."

Clarke felt a swell of guilt as the brunette laid on the ground, and considered offering to switch. She was the one that was a slave this morning, and yet Lexa chivalrously allowed her to take the bed. Clarke turned on her side, her back to the brunette and considered her future wife. It couldn’t be comfortable sleeping on the ground and yet once again, Lexa was trying to ease the blonde’s fears. It spoke volumes of her intentions, despite the circumstances. Perhaps marrying Heda wouldn’t be so awful.

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa keeps her word and Clarke finds an unexpected sense of security as Heda's caravan heads to TonDC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all the comments, hits and kudos!

Clarke awoke to the savory smell of bacon and a strange, rich aroma that reminded her of roasted nuts, or maybe chocolate. That was all the motivation she needed to open her eyes, and it surprised her to find herself sprawled across the entire bed. She couldn’t remember the last time she slept through the night. Even before she was a slave, she had many restless nights because of fear of surprise visits from Jaha’s men. It only happened once when she was eight, but Aurora insisted they be more careful. The blonde had to be prepared to hide at any given moment, and it made Clarke very anxious. She spent many nights wide awake, in fear of being discovered. The Blakes gave her a home, and she didn’t want to put them in danger, so she always jumped awake through the night. Her sleepless nights only worsened after she became a slave, never knowing what would happen or if the slave master would keep his word. She fell asleep and awoke in a ball, at least three times a night. She remembered nothing after closing her eyes the night before, meaning she slept the entire night. But why?

  
  
  
  
  


Clarke peered up at the canvas top for a moment with a serene smile on her face when she realized why. The answer was plain; she felt safe. Something she hadn’t felt in… however long it’s been. Of all places to experience that feeling, it was in a Grounder… dammit, Kongeda camp. She hardly knew Lexa, though Tessia mentioned to her the night before that Heda was an honorable woman. The translator assured Clarke that Lexa would kill any man or woman that poses a threat to the blonde and her warriors would do the same. Warrior… what did she call them again? Gon something… I have got to master the jargon.

  
  
  
  


“Sonop, you.” Lexa’s voice brought her from musing, and the blonde gave her a small smile.

  
  
  
  


“Sonop… oh, good morning. Good morning, Lexa.”

  
  
  
  


“Yu ste enti? Dina? (Are you hungry? Food?)” Lexa put her hand to her mouth and pointed to the other room, reminding her of the mouth watering smell that filled the tent.

  
  
  
  


“Hungry? Is that what you’re asking?” Clarke narrowed her eyes and Lexa gave her a hesitant nod, as if unsure if she understood. The blonde decided this was the best time to learn to communicate, so she crawled out of bed and pointed to the food. “Food?”

  
  
  
  


“Sha, dina.”

  
  
  
  


“Dina, hmm… kinda the same. It’s food in the common tongue. Food.”

  
  
  
  


“Food.”

  
  
  
  


“Yes, thank you… uh... mochof, Lexa.” Clarke stuttered, trying to remember all the words Tessia taught her the night before. This is harder than I thought...

  
  
  
  


“Pro, Klark.” Lexa beamed and pulled out a chair for the blonde. Clarke took a seat and similar to the night before, the brunette waited for the blonde to start eating before filling her own plate. She grabbed two mugs and a carafe, then offered Clarke a mug of steaming black liquid. The blonde politely took a sip and her nose crinkled up at the bitter taste.

  
  
  
  


“Binwoda. Stomba yu op. (Coffee. Wakes you up.)” Lexa offered, and the blonde cleared her throat, not expecting the intensity of the flavor. She took another sip and found it somewhat enjoyable, though very strong. She did not understand what Lexa said, but assumed the brunette was telling her what it was. Clarke decided it was best to be polite and drink it, though it was a little too bitter for her. Like a potent tea, with no sugar. Hmm, maybe I’d like it with sugar… or milk.

  
  
  
  


“Mochof, Lexa.” Clarke replied and focused on her food, which tasted heavenly. 

  
  
  
  


Halfway through, she concluded that the stiff brew accompanied the salty pork rather well and accepted Lexa’s offer for more. They spent the rest of breakfast pointing at food and saying the word in the other's language. Lexa repeated each one in English, which had Clarke grinning from ear to ear. Her accent was awful, but the brunette was resolved to learn. Heda had the most adorable expression and became disheartened when she pronounced it incorrectly. Lexa insisted on reciting it until she got it right, which warmed the blonde's heart. Lexa truly wanted to learn English in order to communicate with Clarke and it made the blonde more determined to learn Trig. By the time Tessia entered, the two women were roaming around the tent pointing at objects to learn the names and the linguist snickered at them.

  
  
  
  


“Both of your accents are horrendous. Thank the Spirits we have a week-long journey for you to practice.” Tessia teased and the brunette excused herself to go to training. “How did you sleep, Clarke?”

  
  
  
  


“Surprisingly well. I haven’t slept through the night in… what day and year is it?” Clarke asked and had to sit down, when she realized she had been a slave for one year and eight months. 

  
  
  
  


All that time suffering and feeling terrified, never knowing if they would harm her or… Her blood felt like ice and terror filled every inch of her body. I can’t go back, never. If I do… oh Gods, his men are here. What if they try to take me before the wedding or something stops the wedding? He promised to teach her a lesson, and he can’t be happy about Heda outbidding him. Lexa said we had a fortnight to marry or that Tormund guy owns me… Clarke couldn’t breathe. The very thought of him or his men raping her... She never felt panic like this before. She was finally safe, or at least she felt that way and the prospect of losing that...

  
  
  
  


“Are you all right, Clarke?” Tessia reached out and touched the blonde’s arm, appearing genuinely concerned.

  
  
  
  


“Yes, I just… I can’t be a slave again… What if she changes her mind? If she does I’ll be his... I can’t be his… He’s going to hurt me… ” Clarke was crying now, thinking of all the possible ways she might end up with Tormund. What if they attack the camp? They don’t carry weapons and...

  
  
  
  


“Shh… you are safe. Heda will never let anyone harm you and she won’t change her mind about marrying you.” Tessia pulled the blonde into a hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back. It was a touching gesture, but did little to quell her spiralling thoughts.

  
  
  
  


“His men are in the camp and I’m technically a slave until we get married. What if that Tormund guy ordered his men to take me or…”

  
  
  
  


“That won’t happen, and I promise you have nothing to fear. His men cannot harm you and Tormund has no claim, unless you refuse to marry Heda.” Tessia assured her and the blonde shook her head, tears streaming.

  
  
  
  


“But they’re in the camp and he promised to let them…”

  
  
  
  


“The men Tormund sent to the camp are dead, Clarke.” The translator lifted Clarke’s chin to meet her eyes and the blonde’s eyebrows in confusion.

  
  
  
  


“What?”

  
  
  
  


“When Heda excused herself last night… she executed the men Tormund sent. That is why she was gone for so long and asked me to keep you company.” The translator informed her and the blond was baffled. Did they start a fight or attack her men?

  
  
  
  


“Wh… why did she kill them?”

  
  
  
  


“After you mentioned Tormund’s intentions for you… passing you around to his men, Heda had someone speak with them. She dreaded the same thing you do, that Tormund might have ordered his men to abuse or capture you. So she told Gustus to earn their confidence by appearing like-minded and he established they planned to capture you prior to the marriage. Tormund was unhappy with the arrangement and apparently believes you embarrassed him in front of the other warlords. The men he sent perished by a thousand cuts at the hands of our gonas and Heda made the last cut.” Tessia revealed, inducing the blonde to feel a mix of outrage and solace. She knew that monster might try something and part of her wanted to demand he be punished as well. But knowing Lexa killed men that plotted to abuse her, only reaffirmed the feeling of security she had earlier this morning. 

  
  
  
  


“She kept her word.” Clarke breathed, still reeling from the news, and the translator nodded with a smile.

  
  
  
  


“Yes, Clarke. I told you, Heda keeps her word, and it is especially true for you. You are to be Heda’s Queen, an attack on you is an act of war against Kongeda. Heda will not forget this...”

  
  
  
  


“Will he attack the camp? When he finds out his men are dead? What about the slaver’s guards?” The blonde thought it couldn’t be that easy, but Tessia gave her a reassuring smile.

  
  
  
  


“The slave master’s men were present at the execution and supported Heda’s actions. They are required to uphold the purchase contract on behalf of your former owner. If Tormund’s men damaged you, Heda could seek reparations from them and they do not wish a confrontation with us. Tormund’s infantry is no match for Kongeda, and as long as you marry Heda, he has no recourse. Also, he will not learn of their deaths until the day of your marriage to Heda. Our gonas will present their heads to him as a message to everyone that dares to threaten Heda’s Queen.” The other woman explained and a devilish smirk crossed Clarke’s mouth.

  
  
  
  


“Is it bad that I wish Tormund’s head was delivered to me?”

  
  
  
  


“No and if I were you, I wouldn’t count it out of the realm of possibility. Heda has no patience for men like him and already seems to be protective of you, Spirits help anyone that considers harming you.” Tessia smiled as if recalling a fond memory, and it made the blonde curious.

  
  
  
  


“How long have you known Lexa?”

  
  
  
  


“Twelve years.”

  
  
  
  


“So... you and Lexa are friends?”

  
  
  
  


“Yes, though we are family as well. I have not seen her since I left for my studies five years ago, and I missed her company greatly. It was fortuitous that you were at the arena yesterday, Clarke. Now you are a Queen once again, Heda is getting married and I am your translator. Heda came to the villa to escort me home and Spirits brought us together.”

  
  
  
  


“Wait... you’re related to Lexa?”

  
  
  
  


“Yes, we are sisters, through Costia.”

  
  
  
  


“Costia?”

  
  
  
  


“Heda’s first wife, my older sister.” Tessia answered, and it felt like a hard punch to the gut. 

  
  
  
  


Lexa was previously married and I’m just the second wife, the charity case. That knowledge induced a peculiar knot in the blonde’s breast, bitterness over not being the one for Lexa. Yes, the circumstances were odd, and they just met, but Clarke hoped she might be special somehow. After the gallant rescue from the arena and how gracious she was in the short time Clarke was here... The very idea of another woman in the mix angered the blonde. Does that mean...

  
  
  
  


“So… I’ll be… sharing?” Clarke gulped, feeling… is this jealousy? Tessia must have sensed it, because she set a hand over the blonde’s and gave her a kind smile.

  
  
  
  


“No, Clarke. Costia died six years ago when the pox ravaged our continent, and Heda has been alone ever since.” Tessia replied and the blonde let out an unintentional sigh of relief. Thankful that sharing was off the table because that would be… horrible.

  
  
  
  


“Oh… thank the Gods, for a minute there... Oh, shit!” The blonde covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. “I’m sorry...she was your sister and I sound like a selfish asshole… and you have to translate for me… when it should be your sister, not me. Gods this must be awful for you!” Clarke shook her head, berating herself for being so calloused. Costia was Tessia’s sister and like an idiot, I made it sound like I’m happy she’s dead. How would I feel if someone did the same in reference to my parents? She must hate me...

  
  
  
  


“It isn’t awful, Clarke. I want to see Heda happy again and I believe you will make her so. She needs someone that’s smart, strong and not afraid to stand up for themselves.” Tessia gave her a kind smile, and yet her statement made the blonde deflate further. She obviously doesn’t know me if she thinks...

  
  
  
  


“But that’s not me, Tessia. If it was, I wouldn’t have been a slave for nearly two years.” Clarke gulped and looked at the ground, thinking of how disappointed her parents must be. She was supposed to succeed them and instead she became someone’s property. Now Tessia thinks I’m strong? If only that were true...

  
  
  
  


“And yet the slave master’s men told Heda you are headstrong and challenging. Several buyers passed on you because they didn’t wish the burden of a slave with a smart mouth. You were often whipped because you refused to back down and maintained they treat you like a Queen. Which is the same quality that evoked Heda’s awareness of you in the arena and reason you are no longer in chains. Heda didn’t travel to the villa seeking for a spouse, and yet she came back with one. Men that wanted to abuse you surrounded you and you still tried to fight back, despite knowing there was no way out. If you weren’t so brave, you would be Tormund’s property... not Heda’s Queen.” Tessia replied, trying to lift the blonde’s mood and failing. She isn’t describing me. I’ve been hiding, insecure, and frightened for most of my life.

  
  
  
  


“I wouldn’t call cowering in the blood soaked mud fighting back or being brave.”

  
  
  
  


“Our people do. Even the strongest gonas can be defeated and broken. The genuine test of their strength is if they get back up to fight again. Nearly two years as a slave, yet unlike thousands of others, you refused to break. You are stronger than you believe, Clarke. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t be here.” 

  
  
  
  


“Well, I sure as hell don’t feel like it...” Clarke sighed, still not seeing what Tessia and Lexa apparently did.

  
  
  
  


“You will eventually. I believe you will find your strength as you spend more time with us and begin your training. I look forward to serving a confident Klark kom Trikru one day. I am certain she will be a fearless Queen that brings her enemies to their knees.” Tessia grinned, and the blonde nodded half-heartedly. Training… What exactly does that mean? Learning to fight? Of course, if I knew how to fight I wouldn’t be a helpless victim...

  
  
  
  


“When does this… training start?”

  
  
  
  


“Tomorrow morning. We train each day, in fact Heda and the other gonas are training as we speak. You will train with me until we reach TonDC and Heda assigns you a permanent teacher or fos in Trig.”

  
  
  
  


“But you’ll still be my translator, yes?” Clarke asked, hoping that didn’t mean they would be parted. She enjoyed Tessia’s company, the translator made her feel at ease despite only knowing her for a day.

  
  
  
  


“Yes, Clarke. Heda has assigned me as one of your personal bodyguards so we will see each other daily.”

  
  
  
  


“One of my bodyguards? How many do I have?”

  
  
  
  


“At the moment two, besides Heda’s Guard they are responsible for protecting you both. So twenty-six as we travel. Once we reach the capital, you will have hundreds of gonas standing between you and any that so much as considers harming you.” Tessia answered and the blonde smiled considering it. She would be safe with them, they would protect her… A large man entered the tent and gave the blonde a respectful bow. 

  
  
  
  


“Haiplana…” The rest of his words were incomprehensible to Clarke, and she looked to Tessia for a translation.

  
  
  
  


“It is time for us to depart, my Queen. Shall we?” Tessia gestured for the blonde to follow the towering warrior. Clarke immediately squinted from the sunlight and shivered from the brisk air. She didn’t realize how bright and frigid it was outside. The leather walls and fire pit kept the interior of the tent at a comfortable temperature.

  
  
  
  


The soldiers were disassembling the encampment, as Tessia led the blonde to the horses, and she was greeted with a new dread. Clarke rode horseback before, but it had been ages. She was perhaps seven or eight years old the last occasion she rode a horse. When she and Bellamy travelled to meet the slavers, it was by carriage. Clarke was determined to try, so as not to dissatisfy Heda who greeted them there. The blonde wasn’t as muscled as her riding companions and grappled with mounting her mare. After a few failed attempts, Lexa cordially offered to lift her and the blonde accepted. The brunette raised her with ease and set Clarke in her saddle, then proceeded to her own stallion. She lost balance and tumbled off her horse, just as Lexa reached her steed. Heda caught her before she landed and began jabbering incomprehensibly.

  
  
  
  


“You haven’t ridden horseback before, have you?” Tessia asked on Lexa’s behalf and the blonde shook her head.

  
  
  
  


“Not since I was a girl.”

  
  
  
  


“I apologize, Clarke. I should have asked before expecting you to ride alone. If you wish, you may ride with me. I promise not to let you fall.” Lexa shook her head and looked at the ground in shame as Tessia relayed her words.

  
  
  
  


“It won’t make you look weak, me riding with you?” The blonde asked, remembering Tessia telling her they respected strength above all else in Kongeda and she didn’t want her inadequacies to reflect poorly on Lexa.

  
  
  
  


“Not at all. My warriors know you are Sky Nation, so they are not surprised you do not know how to ride a horse.” Lexa’s response left the blonde bewildered. Why would they think Sky People can’t ride horses? It’s the main form of travel...

  
  
  
  


“Yes, please… uh, Sha...beja?” Clarke replied, and the brunette grinned, before lifting her onto her stallion. Lexa climbed in behind the blonde and muttered something in her ear.

  
  
  
  


“Hold on to the horn in front of you and let me control the horse, I will hold you in place so you don’t fall. If you get too stiff or sore, let me know and we will stop so you can rest.”

  
  
  
  


“Mochof, Heda.”

  
  
  
  


“Pro, ai Haiplana.” Lexa replied, taking the reins in one hand, and placed her other arm around the blonde’s waist to steady her. 

  
  
  
  


Clarke tensed up at first, a blend of worry and the instinct to wince when touched. Not that she expected the brunette to harm her, more an instinctive reaction learned in the time spent as a slave. With each passing hour, the blonde felt more relaxed both on the steed and in close proximity to Lexa. At first Clarke held her back rigid to avoid knocking into the brunette’s front. After a time she heeded Tessia’s advice and leaned into Lexa’s torso. She expelled a sigh of relief once her muscles relaxed and enjoyed the warmth that came from the brunette’s body. It was bizarre how secure she felt in the brunette’s presence after one day. Then again, Lexa shielded her from the other warlords in the arena and executed the men that planned to harm her the day before. The brunette also made an attempt to provide Clarke with the comforts of home and put her at ease.

  
  
  
  


As they traveled, Lexa began asking Clarke about herself and listened keenly to her answers. The brunette seemed curious about Sky Nation and the blonde’s history. As they chatted, Lexa would learn a phrase or word in the common tongue and then instructed the blonde to repeat it in Trig. Clarke giggled at the brunette’s pronunciation, though Lexa and Tessia teased her as well. 

  
  
  
  


The blonde enjoyed the conversation so much, she didn’t notice her aching leg muscles from the ride. Clarke kept telling the brunette she didn’t need to stop to rest, each time she inquired. Eventually, Lexa insisted on stopping, stating that she did not wish for the blonde to be miserable and was certain she would be sore tomorrow. Clarke objected at first, but once on her feet she was grateful the brunette demanded they take a break. Tessia and a guard named Ryder showed her some stretches to loosen up, recommending the blonde use them each day of their journey. 

  
  
  
  


They continued riding, once Lexa was certain the blonde was prepared to go on, and rode until dusk. Their campsite was in a clearing, just outside of a dense woodland. Tessia and Ryder helped the blonde stretch again while they waited for the warriors to set up the tent. As soon as Heda’s tent was ready, Lexa had the healer, Nyko, come inspect Clarke for sores. The physician was gentle and friendly, despite his size. He asked all kinds of questions about Clarke, as Lexa had the attendants prepare a hot bath for the blonde.

  
  
  
  


Clarke grinned as she soaked in the tub, savoring the aroma of the bath oils, and remembered the refreshing odor after hours of riding with Lexa. Pine, lavender and fresh spring water… it alleviated both the blonde’s aches and her mind. It almost seemed like she was back home, instead of in a tent. Once again, the brunette had a scrumptious supper prepared, and they chatted as they dined. When they finished eating, Lexa rose and extended her hand to the blonde. 

  
  
  
  


Clarke allowed the brunette to lead the way as they withdrew from the tent and headed towards the forest. The blonde was curious why she would want to enter the woodland at night and felt somewhat apprehensive. There could be wild creatures or criminals hiding in the timbers. A brief glimpse brought her comfort, Tessia and a dozen guards were close behind them. Finally the brunette stopped and Clarke gasped with astonishment as she realized the forest was… glowing. There was a brilliant blend of blues and greens all around them. The blonde grinned as she whirled around, studying each luminous plant and fungi. She had seen nothing more fascinating in the past and did not know that such a magical place existed.

  
  
  
  


“Lexa, this place is… unbelievable.” Clarke realized she must look like a child seeing something wonderful for the first time, by the amused expression on Lexa’s face.

  
  
  
  


“This forest is called Trishana, or Glowing Forest in common speech. Trishanakru calls this place home, this is where Tessia was born.”

  
  
  
  


“You grew up here?”

  
  
  
  


“Yes, my Queen.” Tessia replied, and the blonde almost insisted she use her first name, until she considered the company. Yes, Tessia was at her side at all times, and was assigned as Clarke’s full-time bodyguard. However, it wouldn’t be appropriate in the other guard's presence and lack of protocol would likely upset Lexa. Clarke secretly enjoyed how all of Lexa’s people treated the blonde like a Queen and assumed Heda commanded them to do so.

  
  
  
  


“I don’t think I would ever leave, if this was my home. It’s so beautiful! How do you say it’s beautiful in Trig?” Clarke shifted her eyes to Tessia and the woman gave her a soft smile.

  
  
  
  


“Dizon’ts meizen. Meizen means beautiful.”

  
  
  
  


“Dits...on mazing. Beautiful.” The blonde knew she butchered the phrase when Lexa chuckled and offered her reply.

  
  
  
  


“Beauty in nature is often a sign that it is dangerous. Some of the most poisonous creatures are fascinating to look at, they draw in their prey that way. Some of these trees are deadly, their sap will burn your flesh and eating the mushrooms will make you sick for days. There are also butterflies that can encapsulate a large animal or human in a cocoon. When a Trishanakru warrior dies, we bring them to a tree and allow nature to reclaim the corpse.”

  
  
  
  


“That’s almost poetic… returning to nature. What happens when a Trikru warrior dies?” Clarke narrowed her eyes and noticed that Lexa’s eyes seemed to light up. She enjoyed sharing her culture with others and given the Grounder… Kongeda reputation, few would show any interest. Who knew that there would be so many customs within the same people? 

  
  
  
  


“We burn our dead, so our souls can move on to the next life. What is the Sky People custom?”

  
  
  
  


“We inter Nobles in their House crypts, alongside their ancestors, and we bury common folk in the ground.” Clarke answered, then gulped at the realization that they would not bury her with her family. The blonde wondered if her parent’s tomb was defiled or if they even buried her parents. Clarke hadn’t been to Griffin Manor or laid eyes on her parents since she was a young child. Bellamy never outwardly admitted her parents were in danger of being executed, and the other rebels seemed to think they were sparing her by keeping the truth from her. However, they admitted that Jaha was on a mission to wipe House Griffin from Sky Nation history and her family’s castle was under his control. 

  
  
  
  


It was likely he removed any sign of House Griffin from the manor and gave it to a sycophant. Gods, what if he gives it to Bellamy? Or worse, Finn? Both of them were so far up Jaha’s ass they couldn’t see straight. She only recently learned of Bellamy’s betrayal, but Finn had once sworn to protect her too. Just like Captain Blake, he betrayed her. A sudden realization hit her, Sky Nation was no longer her home or her people. They didn’t want her back and the more she considered it, the less she thought of it as her home.

  
  
  
  


“If you wish to be buried with your family when your fight is over, I am happy to arrange it. I will not judge you for adhering to the customs of your people.” Lexa’s suggestion touched the blonde’s heart, but Sky Nation wanted nothing to do with Clarke of House Griffin. She was marrying Lexa and would be Trikru. Might as well follow the customs of their people.

  
  
  
  


“I appreciate the offer, but Sky Nation is no longer my people. I’ll follow the Trikru custom of burning. Ai laik Klark kom Trikru, not Skaikru.” The blonde replied and Lexa gave her a proud smile.

  
  
  
  


“Very well, if you ever change your mind, please let me know.”

  
  
  
  


“Mochof, Heda.” Clarke shot her a shy smile, and the brunette nodded in return.

  
  
  
  


They enjoyed the forest for several more minutes, then Heda gestured for them to return to camp. Lexa offered to play chess until bedtime, and it thrilled the blonde to learn she could play. The brunette was an exceptional chess player, making the game far more enjoyable for Clarke. It was rather late when they retired to the bedroom. Once again, the brunette opted to sleep on the floor and allowed Clarke to take the bed. The blonde quickly fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of glowing trees and Lexa presenting the heads of every person who wronged her. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa gets more comfortable with each other as they continue their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments! Hope you enjoy!

Clarke awoke stretched out across the entire bed and had no recollection past closing her eyes, bringing a contented smile to her face. I could grow accustomed to being Haiplana... As soon as the blonde scooted out of bed, she realized how sore she was from yesterday’s ride. Her legs spasmed and cramped up, making it take an eternity to cross the room. Thank the gods she stretched, otherwise she would feel even worse. Clarke let out a painful groan as she practiced the stretches they taught her, but forced herself to go through all of them.

  
  


She heard someone speaking on the other side of the tent filled and the air filled with the scent of food. The blonde poked her head around the flap, finding Lexa speaking quietly with the servants. The blonde smiled widely at how Lexa seemed to always have impeccable timing. Did she know I was about to wake up or did she assume the food would get my attention?

  
  


“Gud mor neen, Klark.” The brunette offered when she spotted Clarke, and the blonde smiled at her accent. Thank the gods I remember this Trig word...

  
  


“Nodotaim, Lexa. (Again, Lexa.) Good morning.”

  
  


“Gud…”

  
  


“Good.” Clarke corrected, and the brunette pressed her lips together, as if willing them to pronounce it perfectly. Lexa’s determination to learn English to communicate with Clarke was strangely… attractive.

  
  


“Good.”

  
  


“Yes! Perfect!” The blonde gave her a proud smile. “Next word is ‘morning’... Morning.”

  
  


“Mor-neen.”

  
  


“There’s a ‘g’ at the end… morning.” Clarke shook her head, and the brunette let out a huff of frustration, making the blonde smile at her seriousness. According to Tessia, Lexa was a perfectionist, and it showed every time the brunette pronounced an English word incorrectly.

  
  


“Morning.”

  
  


“Yes… Sha… good morning.” Clarke grinned, and the brunette gave her a soft smile, then pulled out a chair for the blonde.

  
  


“Good morning, Klark.” Lexa smiled softly, and the blonde took a hard gulp, willing herself not to shiver at the way the brunette pronounced her name. The only Kongeda gonas that spoke her name were Tessia and Lexa, while everyone else called her Haiplana. Tessia said it with an Arkadian accent, but when Lexa uttered her name… gods, I could get… Focus, Clarke.

  
  


“Good morning, Lexa… I mean… Sun up, Lexa.” Clarke replied as the brunette moved to grab the carafe of coffee and two mugs.

  
  


“Sonop.” Lexa corrected as she poured a cup, then handed it to Clarke. And now it was the blonde’s turn to practice.

  
  


“Sunop.”

  
  


“Nodotaim, Klark. (Again, Clarke.) Sonop.”

  
  


“Sonop?” The blonde raised an eyebrow and Lexa nodded, a proud smile on her face.

  
  


“Sha, odat. Sonop, you Klark. (Yes, perfect. Good morning, Clarke.)”

  
  


“Sonop, you Lexa.” Clarke repeated, and the brunette nodded, then pointed to their breakfast.

  
  


“Yu ste enti? Food?”

  
  


“Sha, mochof. How do I say that? Uh, Hain chitz up gon Trig? Hungry.” The blonde asked and realized she said it wrong when a small smile curved at the edges of Lexa’s mouth. Dammit, that’s the most important phrase for me too… How do I say… han chit up… dammit, have Tessia repeat it with you again.

  
  


“Ai ste enti. (I’m hungry.)”

  
  


“Asty endy.” Clarke repeated, and the brunette snickered, shaking her head.

  
  


“Ai… ste… enti.”

  
  


“Ai stay endy.”

  
  


“Nodotaim, Klark. Ai ste enti. (Again, Clarke. I’m hungry.)” Heda looked like she was enjoying being the one to teach Clarke Trig, instead of the other way around. The brunette was so serious when she practiced English and so playful when she taught Clarke Trig. Almost like Heda was learning English and Lexa was teaching Trig. 

  
  


“Ai ste enti.” Clarke repeated carefully, and the brunette’s face lit up, meaning she pronounced it correctly.

  
  


“Sha Klark, odat. Ha na biyo gon gonasleng? (Yes, perfect. How do I say it in English?) Hongree.” Lexa asked, with a curious expression, and the blonde fought back a chuckle. That’s the phrase I was trying to say...

  
  


“Nodotaim, Lexa. Hungry.” The blonde corrected, and Lexa hung her head like a sad puppy. She gets so frustrated with herself… it’s so adorable.

  
  


“Hungry.”

  
  


“Yes… sha! Ai ste enti...means I am hungry.”

  
  


“I... am... hungry.”

  
  


“Yes, perfect!” Clarke grinned from ear to ear and the brunette puffed up with pride.

  
  


“I am hungry.” Lexa repeated, and the blonde wondered if she recited all the English words in her head, like Clarke did with Trig words. By the thoughtful expression on Lexa’s face, she probably does. 

  
  


Once again, the breakfast was terrific, and the blonde decided that coffee was splendid with milk. They spent their meal trying to learn each other’s dialect, both resolved to communicate properly and relishing every minute. Tessia arrived, reminding Clarke of training, and the blonde attempted to get out of it on account of her sore limbs. She was dismayed when both women asserted that Clarke train, despite the blonde slathering her appeal with all the charm she could muster. I assumed I could convince Lexa, at least… next time, don’t ask with Tessia around.

  
  


The blonde looked around at the warriors… gonas… as they headed to the training circle, and she was suddenly nervous of looking like a buffoon in front of everybody. She had never laid a finger on a weapon before, and the gonas were experienced. Clarke reached the rack of swords and traced her fingers over a hilt. Okay, you can do this. Don’t look like a nitwit. Try to…

  
  


“Relax, Clarke. No one expects you to be a warrior right away. First, we need to stretch, so you don’t cramp up.”

  
  


“Oh… right.” Clarke nodded. The two women stretched and warmed up, before Tessia pulled a wooden sword from the sack she brought. Clarke’s eyebrows scrunched up in consternation. “Wait… I don’t get an actual sword?”

  
  


“Can you lift one?” Tessia raised a challenging eyebrow, and the blonde rolled her eyes. Just because I was born in Sky Nation doesn’t mean I can’t hold a sword!

  
  


“Yes, of course I can, why wouldn’t I?” 

  
  
  
  


“Then grab one from the rack and hold it even with your shoulder, like this.” Tessia replied, showing her how to hold it, and the blonde obeyed her instructions. The moment she picked up the sword, the weight of it made it nearly impossible to raise. She barely got it to shoulder height, using both hands, before she gave Tessia a defeated glance. Who knew these were so heavy?

  
  


“Okay… wooden sword it is.” Clarke grumbled, shaking her head in shame when Tessia twirled the metal sword around in one hand, before lifting it as if it weighed nothing and the blonde had never felt more embarrassed. She makes it look so easy… they all do.

  
  


“Lift the sword like this, we need to build up your muscles.” Tessia gave her a visual example, and the blonde rolled her eyes.

  
  


“That’s an understatement… how are you able to do that? It must weigh twenty pounds…” Clarke replied, finding the wooden sword only slightly lighter, but she could raise it more easily.

  
  


“More like three or four pounds, and I’ve been training every day since I could walk.”

  
  


“Three pounds… Gods, this is embarrassing.” The blonde deflated and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Gods, they must think I’m so weak… The bodyguard lifted Clarke’s chin to meet her eyes and gave her a kind smile. 

  
  


“Don’t be embarrassed, Clarke. I spent two years of my studies in Sky Nation and never met a woman trained to fight. It takes practice and training to wield any weapon. We will start small and work up to it.” She waited until Clarke gave her a nod and half-hearted smile, then continued. “Everything we do, I will say in both English and Trig. I’m uncertain who your permanent fos will be, but they will expect you to speak Trig at all times.” Tessia explained, and the blonde took a breath, nodding her understanding. No pressure...

  
  


Training was rough, despite not sparring like the other gonas. Tessia focused mostly on Clarke, keeping the practice sword up and in her hands as she struck the blonde’s blade with her own. Her arm muscles shook from exhaustion and she dropped the sword nearly every time Tessia landed a hit. The blonde was out of breath and dripping with perspiration by the time Gustus arrived. He escorted them to the tent to freshen up and change clothes. Clarke was overjoyed the brunette offered to share her wardrobe, but they didn’t fit properly. Even malnourished, her bust was broader than that of Lexa’s tunics, and no matter what she chose, it was exposing. 

  
  


“Klark, ha yu? En’s ku? (How are you? Is it okay?)” Lexa asked from the other-side of the flap and the blonde cursed under her breath. She reached camp with one outfit; an oversized tunic and hand-me-down trousers. She didn’t want to wear sweaty clothes if she was riding with Lexa and the brunette was kind enough to offer. Just pick one and wear it… they all fit the same.

  
  


“Uh... sha… nou get...yu daun…” Clarke responded, struggling to squeeze into one of Lexa’s shirts and then mumbled to herself. “Just trying to fit a melon in a lemon-sized bag… thank the gods she doesn’t realize what I’m saying… okay, this works… just really fucking tight…” The blonde adjusted herself, then rushed out of the chamber and was greeted with wide, mossy eyes. There was no mistaking that Lexa noticed how tight the shirt was, and it made the blonde feel self conscious about it. The brunette was gawking at Clarke so intensely, Lexa didn’t seem to realize she was caught in the act and it made the blonde blush.

  
  


“Do you stare at every girl like that or is it just because this shirt is so damned tight my breasts are hanging out?” Clarke asked after a moment, and the brunette’s eyes snapped up to meet hers with a puzzled expression. 

  
  


“Moba, ai nou get in. (Sorry, I don’t understand.)”

  
  


“It’s okay, it would be too awkward to explain… I wouldn’t even want to try… just… forget it, beja?” The blonde replied and before Lexa could clarify, Gustus entered the tent. The hulk of a man led them to their horses and offered to help Clarke onto Heda’s stallion. It wasn’t until now that the blonde realized he was almost as tall as the steed, and the blonde gave him a nod. The man lifted her as if she weighed nothing, and Lexa began talking as she climbed in behind her.

  
  


“You will take the reins today and I will keep you on the horse. It will help you learn to control the horse without worrying about falling.”

  
  


“Okay… I can do this.” Clarke muttered aloud, though she didn’t intend to, and the brunette gave her a small smile.

  
  


“I will not let you fall or lose control of him, Clarke, I promise.”

  
  


It was terrifying at first. The stallion was so enormous and a fall would certainly crack a bone or two. Luckily, Steltrona seemed rather relaxed and obeyed small clicks Lexa made with her tongue when the blonde had trouble. After a few hours of guidance from Lexa and Tessia, Clarke concluded she was ready to ride alone. Heda had the blonde’s mare close by and when they halted for lunch, she practiced riding solo. The blonde elected to ride her own mare the rest of the day, though she had Lexa and Gustus ride on either side to catch her if she fell. The first day, or half day, of traveling solo proved successful and Clarke insisted on riding her own horse the next morning. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next few days went similarly; the blonde woke from a tranquil slumber to discover Lexa having the attendants assemble breakfast. Later training, travel, lunch rest, more riding and camping for the night. They chattered through the evening, went to bed... Repeat. It might sound mundane or monotonous, but Clarke found security in the structured schedule. For so long, she never knew what to expect. Now she knew how her day would pass, and it made her feel less anxious. 

  
  


They always traveled ahead of the convoy with Heda’s Guard, and the gonas worked with Clarke on her Trig. With each day that passed, Clarke became more relaxed with both Lexa and their escorts. They teased each other daily, yet they consistently remained respectful and Clarke was positively loving their company. She was making strides in her training, learning Trig and gaining further confidence each day. It felt like she was revealing a part of herself she didn’t realize was there and Clarke did not want to let it go.

  
  


By the fourth day, Gustus and Ryder began asking the blonde countless questions about her people as they rode. It was then she realized that there were as many misconceptions of Sky People, or Skaikru, as she had of Kongeda. All but Tessia thought Clarke could fly and quite literally lived among the clouds before coming to Kongeda. They assumed Clarke was such a terrible rider and fighter, because she’d never set foot on the ground before.

  
  


“Wait… you think Sky People can fly? How would we even do that?”

  
  


“Yu gada sora flap. (You have bird wings.)” Gustus replied, waving his arms around like a bird, causing Tessia and Clarke to burst into laughter. Do they believe that?

  
  


“No! Where would I keep them?”

  
  


“You no have… uh… Ai nou get in ha na biyo… Yu nou gada sora flap ona yu loga? (I don’t know how to say it… You don’t have bird wings on your shoulders?)” Lexa pointed to her shoulders with a sheepish grin, and the blonde only giggled more.

  
  


“No! The farthest I’ve been from the ground is on this horse!” 

  
  


“Ai don kof emo op oda. (I paid them too much.)” Lexa shook her head with a smirk and the blonde playfully smacked her arm.

  
  


“Shof op, Heda!” Clarke feigned offense and the brunette chuckled in response. The blonde loved finally being well enough acquainted to tease each other and enjoyed Lexa's sense of humor. The brunette often left Clarke smiling, giggling, or blushing.

  
  


It was late afternoon when they came to a village with stone buildings and the blonde looked around in awe. Clarke was certain that whoever passed along tales of Kongeda had never travelled through the Coalition. The stories made it sound like they only lived in tents, and yet here was further proof the story of nomadic savages were nothing but falsehoods. A woman met them at the edge of the village and gave Heda a deep bow, then shifted her gaze to Clarke. Tessia stepped beside the blonde to translate as the Ambassador spoke.

  
  


“Haiplana, it is an honor to meet you. I am Inara kom Boudalankru, the Ambassador of the Rock Line.”

  
  


“Ai laik Haiplana Klark kom Trikru.” Clarke replied, earning a proud smile from Heda and Tessia, confirming she pronounced it correctly. 

  
  


“If you will follow me, I will show you to your quarters. We have a feast prepared in honor of your marriage to Heda.” The ambassador gestured for them to walk with her unto the village, and the blonde gave her a small smile.

  
  


“Mochof, Bandrona. (Thank you, Ambassador.)”

  
  


Inara led them through the village, answering the blonde’s queries about Rock Line customs. Clarke found the construction of the village identical to the castles in Sky Nation, cut stone with mortar to keep them in place. Apparently, Rock Line had several quarries and supplied it to the entire Coalition. The village had merchants, blacksmiths, stables and people that did not differ from Sky Nation villages. Many of their homes and buildings had been standing for decades, once again contradicting the tales of Kongeda. Only Ingranronakru and Sangedakru maintained a semi-nomadic lifestyle, yet they too had permanent structures in their villages. They halted in front of one of the grander homes, and the Ambassador gave them a smile as she communicated to them in Trig.

  
  


“The feast will begin at two candle-marks, so you will have time to rest from your journey. Make yourselves comfortable, and if there is anything you require, we will gladly provide it for you.” Inara waited until they both nodded, then excused herself to check on the feast preparations. 

  
  


Lexa held the door open for Clarke and Tessia as they entered the home. The blonde peered around, noticing their accommodations remarkably akin to the average Sky Nation home. It was spacious enough for a household with a roomy living-dining space downstairs, and three bedrooms upstairs. Looking at the extra bedrooms, Clarke shot the brunette a coy grin.

  
  


“Would it be okay for Tessia to sleep here tonight? Uh… Tessia... stay… kamp raun?” The blonde asked. She was becoming attached to her fos and the three of them had fun together. It also helped Clarke and Lexa master the other's native tongue. They were both learning rapidly, but it didn’t seem soon enough to the blonde. 

  
  


“Nodotaim, Clarke. Tessia na ste kamp raun osir?” The translator corrected and recited the phrase with Clarke until she pronounced it correctly.

  
  


“Yes, Klark.” Lexa replied in English, giving her a proud smile when she finally pronounced it correctly. “She… ste… hir.” 

  
  


“She may stay here, Heda. Nodotaim.” Tessia interjected and the brunette’s face filled with the same adorable expression she got whenever she pronounced a phrase incorrectly.

  
  


“Sorry, Klark. She may stay here.” Lexa looked between the two women, checking if she said it correctly, and Clarke gave her a grin.

  
  


“Perfect, Heda...odat. Not that I don’t appreciate your company, but she can help us talk after the feast. If that’s okay with you, Tessia...”

  
  


“I would be happy to spend the night here, Clarke. It will be nice to spend some time with you both, outside of our normal duties.” Tessia smiled and someone knocked on the door, Lexa’s face lit up with excitement. Okay, so she’s expecting someone...

  
  


“I hope you don’t mind, I requested a tailor to fit you for new clothes.” The brunette opened the door and welcomed a little old lady, carrying a leather bag.

  
  


“Ai laik Shasha kom Trikru.” The woman announced as she extended her arm, and the blonde introduced herself as they shook. 

  
  


“Ai laik Klark kom Trikru.”

  
  


“Ban au Heda en Tessia. Ai gaf chich Haiplana op soulou. (Leave, Heda and Tessia. I want to talk to the Queen privately.)” The elderly woman suggested. Both Lexa and Tessia excused themselves, leaving the blonde confused. How was she expected to talk to her… okay, you can do this. 

  
  


“I see Heda’s clothes are far too snug up top.” Sasha spoke in English, giving the blonde a once over. “I’m astonished Leksa even forms a sentence in your presence with them popping out like that. Not to fear my Queen, I’ll have appropriate clothing for you in no time.” 

  
  


“You speak the common dialect?” Clarke felt overcome by a mixture of curiosity and delight. Someone else that can help me learn Trig, while also not hesitant to point out my cleavage problem.

  
  


“Yes, my Queen.” The old woman gave her a humble bow and Clarke shook her head.

  
  


“Please Sasha, call me Clarke when we’re alone.”

  
  


“As you wish, Clarke. I’ll take some measurements, if you don’t mind. Can’t have Heda being a stuttering mess around you until after the wedding, can we?” Sasha suggested with a smirk, and the blonde gave her a slight smile. Lexa was more… distracted by Clarke’s presence, and the blonde often caught her gawking. 

  
  


The elderly woman let out one of Lexa’s tunics so the blonde would feel less exposed at the feast while they talked. Tessia and Lexa returned to find the two women relaxing on the couch, jabbering. Sasha gave them both a bow and promised to return in the morning with new clothes for Clarke. Lexa signaled for them to head to the feast and brought her to a vast building with a festival hall. 

  
  


There were six massive tables in the room, with one head table at the rear. Each table had an assortment of meats, vegetables and starches laid out at the center. The Ambassador showed them to the head table, and the guests lined up to introduce themselves to their future Queen. It was everything the blonde had longed for when she dreamed of sitting on the Sky Throne, and she spent the entire dinner in an euphoric mood. Clarke listened attentively as Tessia quietly translated for her, while also appreciating the local wine. By the conclusion of the night, she was snorting and bantering with the patrons, content with what destiny held for her. 

  
  


Clarke concluded that if this was what her way of life would be after the wedding, she would be happier than she imagined. Lexa was smitten with her, if the staring was any sign, and the blonde was finding herself more drawn to the brunette. Clarke had never imagined wedding a woman, but the brunette made it remarkably easy to accept. Lexa was beautiful, intelligent, strong, entertaining, protective and beyond chivalrous. She never pushed Clarke into anything and repeatedly maintained the blonde was Heda’s equal. 

  
  


Every gona called her Haiplana and treated her like a Queen. Clarke almost forgot that she was a slave only a week ago. Lexa catered to the blonde’s every wish. Her mug was never empty; be it water in a flask as they travelled, liquor as they feasted on their supper or the strong brew they consumed each morning. If Clarke was hungry, the brunette had already sent for their meal and it arrived within a few minutes. If the blonde desired a warm bath after a strenuous day, it was ready as soon as the tent was set up. From day one, the blonde’s contentment and safety were Heda’s main priorities. The blonde had a serene smile on her face as they returned to the house. It was too late to resume their game of chess, and the blonde was slightly too tipsy to continue. Heda offered to sleep in separate rooms, since there were three bedrooms and Clarke accepted. They wished each other good night and the wine helped the blonde quickly sink into a deep slumber.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  


She awakened to the sound of her door opening and a peculiar squeaking of the wooden floor. Clarke blinked lazily, discovering a shadowy figure standing over her. Hysteria set in and she let out a muffled shriek for help, just as the dark figure clamped a hand over her mouth. HELP ME!!!

  
  


“I’m not here to harm you, Clarke. I came here to warn you. Jaha sent…” A man stated in a hushed tone and the blonde did something she never predicted, bit his hand as hard as she could. “AGH, seven fucking hells! I’m trying to save you!!” The man let out an agonizing scream and tumbled backwards as Clarke clambered out of bed. An unusual, metallic flavor filled her mouth, but she was much too afraid to give it any attention. She needed a strategy… or a weapon. Lexa’s in the next room, she’ll protect me.

  
  


“Lexa! HELP! SIS AI AU!!” She shouted as loudly as she could and let out a relieved exhale when Lexa burst through the bedroom door not a second later.

  
  


“Heda, hod op… (Heda, wait…)” He started with his hands raised and the brunette punched him hard across the face, then seized him by the throat. Tessia and Gustus arrived in the doorway with large eyes as they located Clarke, trembling in a dark corner of her room. Tessia crossed the room and grabbed the blonde’s hand.

  
  


“It’s okay Clarke, you’re safe. Heda will make him pay for this.” Tessia whispered and then seamlessly started translating the other’s words for Clarke.

  
  


“Oso don shil you op en yu’n bastab osir daun! Tromp osir op! Teik em in, lok em daun! (We protected you and you betrayed us! Lied to us! Take him, lock him up!)” The brunette stepped aside so the hulk of a man could pass.

  
  


“Ai na frag you op, natrona. (I will kill you, traitor.)” Gustus spat as he lifted the man by the back of his shirt and shoved the intruder out of Clarke’s room. Everyone here knows him… he’s Kongeda… but he speaks English and said my name.

  
  


“Ai nou gaf bash em op, Heda. Ai swega em klin! Ai gaf sis em au! (I don’t want to harm her, Heda. I promise! I want to help her!)” The man insisted as the hulking warrior forced him out. “Clarke, please... it’s me, Marcus… Marcus Kane!” He begged and the blonde immediately recognized the name. Uncle Marcus?

  
  


“Hod op! (Stop!)” Clarke raised her voice and Gustus immediately halted in the hallway, looking to the blonde for further instructions. She exited her room and studied the intruder’s face in the candlelight that lit up the foyer, finding him much older than she remembered. “Marcus? Gods, you look so different… everyone thought you were dead after my parents...” The blonde was racing through her memories. She never knew he spoke Trig and Lexa mentioned protecting him...

  
  


“Clarke… you’re so big now… There isn’t much time, and I came to warn y..” Marcus stopped speaking when the brunette glanced at Clarke and Heda’s expression suddenly shifted from concern to pure rage. What did he say wrong? 

  
  


“Kom natronanes gon yu Heda en yu Haiplana, yu na teik in Wamplei kom Thauz Kodon. Teik em set raun ona tri, Gostos. (For treason against your Commander and your Queen, you will suffer Death by a Thousand Cuts! Put him on a tree, Gustus.)” Lexa shouted with a murderous look and once Tessia translated, Clarke shook her head. Huh? Why? He didn’t...

  
  


“Lexa wait, he didn’t hurt me! He’s like family...”

  
  


“Clarke, your face and clothes are covered in blood.” Tessia replied quietly, then pointed to her stained nightshirt, and the blonde shifted her gaze to Marcus’s hand. It was bleeding badly, and Clarke suddenly realized the source of the metallic taste in her mouth.

  
  


“This is his blood, not mine. I bit him because he was covering my mouth, but he didn’t hurt me. Lexa, beja sen ai op… (Lexa, please listen to me…)”

  
  


“He crept into our home and assaulted you while you were sleeping! For all we know, he is working for Tormund or sent on behalf of Sky Nation. Harming you is an act of war against the Coalition and I will not allow it.” The brunette snapped. Even with only understanding half of what Heda said, Clarke could see Lexa was livid. Calm her down, let her know you’re safe and uninjured.

  
  


“I’m not hurt... Ai nou ste laksen. You could be correct, he might be here to assassinate me… But he claimed he needed to warn me and he was friends with my parents. Please, just let him explain before you execute him!” The blonde begged and Lexa shook her head, grinding her jaw angrily.

  
  


“Markos kom Trikru has been residing with us for over a decade, Klark. He is known to all of us, and I considered him a friend until now. If he sincerely didn’t mean to hurt you, he would have made preparations to meet with you, not creep into your bedroom in the middle of the night.” The brunette’s rage was inciting her actions. That was plain to all present, and Clarke couldn’t fathom why she was so upset. It’s just a misunderstanding. He backed my parents… he’s probably our ally, and she doesn’t realize it.

  
  


“Maybe there’s a reason why he did that. Let me talk to him… Ai gaf chich em op. Beja, Lexa. (I want to talk to him. Please, Lexa.)” The blonde’s blue eyes locked with the brunette’s green and Heda shook her head.

  
  


“No, Klark. I keep you safe.” Lexa replied in English and then spoke rapidly to Tessia, as she followed Gustus out of the house. Did she just tell me no? 

  
  


“Clarke, where are you going?” Tessia asked as Clarke followed behind Heda without a second thought.

  
  


“To talk to Marcus.” The blonde opened the door to the house and headed outside with the translator not far behind.

  
  


“Clarke… Heda said…”

  
  


“I seem to remember you telling me I am Heda’s equal. Is that correct?” Clarke asked as she followed behind the brunette and Tessia let out a huff.

  
  


“Yes, but...”

  
  


“Then if I want to talk to him, I don’t need her permission.” The blonde replied and sped up so she wouldn’t lose sight of Lexa, with Tessia racing frantically behind her.

  
  


“Cla… ai Haiplana, this is not the time to argue with Heda’s decisions. She’s angry right now and…”

  
  


“Wishes to execute someone that could have a good reason for what he did, but she’s too damned ornery to ask.” Clarke grumbled and saw a dozen gonas surrounding a pole that Gustus was tying Marcus to. They’re going to kill him now? In the middle of the night? Where did they all come from? Why aren't they in bed? Were they expecting to have someone to murder?

  
  


“Haiplana, please listen to me…” Tessia stopped when Lexa noticed them approaching and the brunette shot the linguist a death glare. “Moba, Heda…”

  
  


“Klark ai don tel yu op... (Clarke, I told you…)”

  
  


“Uhn-uh, I am not letting you kill him until we’re positive he deserves it! Marcus is family, and he suggested he wanted to warn me.” The blonde shook her head, and the brunette directed her anger at Clarke.

  
  


“Ai laik Heda! Ai nou…” Lexa was nearly shouting, but the blonde cut her off.

  
  


“Ai laik Haiplana! And there’s NO WAY I’m letting you kill… what in the seven hells are you...” Clarke asserted, only to be cut off when Lexa slung the blonde over her shoulder and hauled her back to the house, ignoring her protests and thrashing. “Set me down, dammit!!”

  
  


“You stay here, Klark.” Lexa reiterated in English as she placed the blonde on her feet in the living section of the house and Clarke shook her head.

  
  


“No! I won’t let you kill him! Beja, Lexa… ai chich em op…”

  
  


“NO! You stay here!” The brunette countered bitterly, only inflaming the blonde’s own irritation.

  
  


“Ai laik Haiplana en…” Clarke was cut off by Lexa babbling on in Trig, far too quickly for her to follow, and the blonde glanced to her fos for an explanation.

  
  


“Not yet… until you marry me…” Tessia abruptly paused and bore an expression of apprehension. “Heda… beja…”

  
  


“Tel em op, Tessia! (Tell her!)” Lexa demanded, and the translator closed her eyes, drawing a sharp breath.

  
  


“Until you marry me, you are a slave, not my Queen.” Tessia finished with a deep exhale and Clarke’s heart plunged into her abdomen. 

  
  


“Kill Marcus and I will NEVER be your Queen!!” The blonde replied with a raised voice and a pained expression filled her fos’ face as Heda gave her reply. “What? What did she say?!”

  
  


“Haiplana, please…”

  
  


“What did she say?!” Clarke gave Tessia a fierce gaze and she let out a frustrated breath, shooting a glare at Lexa. She didn’t want to repeat it...

  
  


“Then I will have you escorted to Tormund’s camp and you can be his slave, not mine.” Her translator gave the blonde a defeated look and shook her head. Tessia didn’t want to be in the middle of this, not that anyone could blame her. 

  
  


It felt like ice coursed through her veins and a blade struck her heart at the same moment. Clarke wanted to scream, throw everything within her reach at the brunette and demand an apology. Did she really suggest either I allow an innocent man die or go to Tormund to be raped? Clarke clenched her jaw, fire in her eyes as she stepped inches from the brunette’s face.

  
  


“Jok of you fucking bitch! I can’t believe that I even thought our marriage was… FUCK YOU!!” The blonde stormed out of the house without further word and broke into the swiftest sprint she could muster, heading to the forest. 

  
  


She heard Tessia begging her to stop, but ignored it completely. I’m nothing but a slave, a piece of property to Lexa. All her talk of me being her equal, was bullshit… Heda doesn’t think of me as a human… only a bargaining chip, a prize to wave around in front of her warriors. All this time, Lexa was no different from that hideous man. She pretended to care about her and Clarke fell for her performance. She thought Lexa genuinely felt something, but this confirmed Clarke meant nothing to her… Fuck that bitch!! I’ll take my chances running… because there’s no way in seven hells I’m marrying either Lexa or Tormund. Death would be a far better option than being trapped in a marriage with someone that views me as property.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... nobody's perfect. We'd love to hear what you think and thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke discovers the reason for Marcus's arrival. Lexa tries to make amends for her terrible choice of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. I really really love it!
> 
> TW: minor violence 
> 
> I promise this ends better than the last chapter! 😁

The blonde ran as far as she could before her lungs burned and her legs felt like jelly. She leaned against a tree to catch her breath and the moment she did, Clarke burst into tears. She crumpled to the ground and rested her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. How could Lexa say something like that? Nevermind, you know the answer… she lied. Pretended to care… and for what? So the blonde would trust her? Fall in love with her?

  
  
  
  


“Look who’s all alone…” A familiar voice caused the blonde’s eyes to snap open, and she found a man she hoped to never see again.

  
  
  
  


“Finn?” Clarke asked with a tight knot in her chest and she suddenly realized why Marcus was trying to warn her. 

  
  
  
  


Finn Collins was the mad dog of Sky Nation and had a small army of blood thirsty mercenaries at his beck-and-call. Jaha sent him to other noble’s castles or enemy kingdoms when he wanted to send a message. More often than not, that message was in the form of senseless violence, and a visit from Finn often meant dozens of innocent people were about to die. He and his men burned down homes, farms, villages and even cities with no remorse. But what the hell was he doing on the other side of the planet? The answer seemed obvious… If Finn was in Kongeda, that meant she was his target and the blonde wasn’t certain how far from the village she was. Good job, Clarke… just go running right to the enemy.

  
  
  
  


“How did you find me?” Clarke narrowed her eyes and tried her hardest not to panic. Stay calm… think this through.

  
  
  
  


“You should have kept your mouth shut, Princess. If you had, you might have actually lived to a ripe old age with your Grounder fiancee. Instead, you spent nearly two years telling every slaver and prospective buyer that you were Clarke of House Griffin, the rightful Queen of Sky Nation. You had to know word would get back to Jaha and he would realize Captain Blake lied about killing you. So my boys and I took a trip across the ocean to hunt you down.” Finn gave her an evil smirk. He took way too much pleasure in killing people and the last time she saw him, Clarke slapped him across the face. Ok, Clarke… be diplomatic.

  
  
  
  


“You don’t have to kill me, Finn. Kongeda is my home now, and I’m not interested in the Sky Throne. Tell Jaha I’ll stay on my side of the ocean, if he stays on his.” Clarke suggested, and he burst into maniacal laughter in response. Dammit!

  
  
  
  


The blonde knew the chances of it working were slim, but she had to try. Okay, so figure out another way to get out of this. Her best bet was Lexa, and that made Clarke want to scream. If she went running to Heda for help, she will think it means I forgive her and I’m nowhere near ready for that. Go figure, the moment the brunette showed her true colors, Finn Collins would show up to kill the blonde and Lexa’s people. 

  
  
  
  


“You have to realize that as long as you live, Jaha’s claim to the throne can be contested and he can’t afford any loose ends. People may not be outwardly fighting Jaha, but some still hope you’ll retake the throne one day. That Captain Blake disobeyed a direct order and allowed you to live is proof of that. He will pay for that mistake when I go home.” Finn replied, shaking his head, and the blonde growled at the mention of Bellamy. That dope probably thinks he did me a favor by not killing me!

  
  
  
  


“That bastard sold me like cattle!” Clarke’s nostrils flared at the very thought of her one-time friend and Finn rolled his eyes.

  
  
  
  


“And you whined about it to everyone with ears, like a spoiled baby. The slavers told me all about the smart-mouthed slave that Heda fell in love with and made a Queen. What was your plan, Princess? Going to have your Grounder girlfriend attack Sky Nation to get your throne back?” He smirked and Clarke fought the eye roll at the mention of Lexa being in love with her. Speaking of Heda… Suck it up and call for help, you can be angry with her later.

  
  
  
  


“LEXA… SIS AI AU!! (Help me!)” She screamed as loud as she could, and Finn grabbed her by the throat.

  
  
  
  


“You speak Grounder now? Guess I shouldn’t be surprised, you’re even dressed like one. Clarke of House Griffin, Queen of the savages... Pathetic.”

  
  
  
  


“If you hurt me, Heda will…”

  
  
  
  


“My men have the entire village surrounded, Princess. Anyone that comes looking for you is marching right to their death. We will burn the village to the ground and kill every savage. Then I will cut off your pretty head and give it to your precious Heda as a message to anyone that thinks they can defeat Sky Nation.” Finn gave her an evil grin. Oh, gods… there are families in the village and if you don’t warn them, they’ll die. Think Clarke... Tessia’s training... You aren’t a match for him, disable him and run for help. 

  
  
  
  


She landed the most powerful kick she could muster to his groin, causing him to double over and cry out in pain. This was her chance to get away, and she ran towards the village hoping she might escape him. Clarke gave no thought to the brunette’s cruelty moments before, only that if she would be safe anywhere it was with Lexa. When she reached the treeline, she saw flames at the edge of the village and let out a gasp. Gods, this was what Marcus was trying to warn us about...

  
  
  
  


“LEXA!! SIS AI AU!!” Clarke screamed just as Finn grabbed her roughly by the hair and pulled her backwards. Once again, she remembered Tessia’s training, and the blonde knew she only had one chance. If you are unarmed, use your opponent’s weapon. Nearly every gona carries more than one. Use that knowledge to your advantage. Look for a dagger in a boot or… Finn’s belt!

  
  
  
  


“It’s just you and…” He started as Clarke grabbed the dagger from his belt and buried it in his chest. “Ahh… you fucking bitch! You’ll pay for that!” Finn let out a painful cry and backhanded her, sending her to the ground. The force left Clarke stunned, and he was on her in seconds, holding the bloody dagger to her throat. 

  
  
  
  


It felt like time slowed down and she took a shaky breath, knowing exactly what was about to happen. This was her fault, she should have stayed in the village and not run away. Should have made Lexa listen to Marcus, now the village was burning, she was about to die and it was all her fault. She struggled against him, flailing around, but it was no use. He was stronger than her, and his men were probably nearby.

  
  
  
  


“Oh, I will enjoy this bitch! You’ll be begging me to kill you when I’m finished with you.” Finn promised with a murderous glare as he pinned her to the ground.

  
  
  
  


Clarke took a heavy breath and held it, just as a blade impaled the man’s throat from behind. The blonde’s eyes went wide, and she looked up to find Lexa standing over them, with all the fury of the gods behind her brilliant green eyes. Heda grabbed Finn by his long hair and dragged him off Clarke, then sliced off his head with a swift swipe of her blade. Before his decapitated body hit the ground, Lexa was on her knees beside Clarke, her mossy eyes filled with concern for the blonde.

  
  
  
  


“Yu ste klir, Klark. Safe. Yu ste laksen? Hurt?” The brunette looked afraid to touch Clarke, knowing it might not be welcome after what she said. Tears leaked from the blonde’s sapphire eyes, an odd mixture of relief, heartbreak and anger. “I am sorry, Klark… Ai nou gaf… I no... want... hurt you.” The brunette was trying desperately to use the right English words, and if Clarke wasn’t so damned angry, she would find it endearing. 

  
  
  
  


“Marcus was trying to warn us about the attack and you wanted to kill him! You don’t care about me or anyone else… I’m just a slave to you!! Ai laik yu kampa! You said you’d send me to Tormund! And for what?!” Clarke glared at her angrily as she got to her feet, and Lexa hung her head in shame. The brunette may not understand every word she said, but she got the point. “I HATE you for making me care about you! For making me think for one damned second that you…”

  
  
  
  


A strange whistling sound filled the air and the brunette’s eyes went wide, just before Heda tackled Clarke back to the ground. The blonde watched in horror as arrows landed all around them and she heard war cries coming from every direction. Lexa rolled off Clarke, onto her feet with her sword raised and began fighting off the incoming warriors. The brunette was vastly outnumbered, but the blonde knew that Lexa was more than capable in a fight. Finn’s pack of wild dogs didn’t stand a chance. They were sell swords, not warriors. The brunette sliced through her first two opponents with ease, then blocked three incoming swings. Clarke spotted four warriors draw their bows, aiming for Lexa, and let a frustrated sigh. The blonde got back to her feet and ran towards the brunette in a sprint, knocking her down just as the arrows passed. I can’t believe I’m doing this after what she did…

  
  
  
  


“This does NOT mean I forgive you!” Clarke grumbled when the brunette gave her a grateful expression and then shoved her away. “Go kill them, I’ll yell at you later! Frag emo op!”

  
  
  
  


Lexa was on her feet, swinging her sword without skipping a beat and cut down wave after wave of enemy warriors. Whenever the archers were about to lose their arrows, Clarke let out a warning shout and the brunette dropped to the ground. This continued until Lexa was in range to take out the archers and did so in spectacular fashion. Throwing her sword at one archer, propelling fallen arrows at two others, and slicing the throat of the last with her dagger. Clarke looked around, spotting a man at the treeline with a bow aimed at the brunette.

  
  
  
  


“Gods, I fucking HATE you for this!” The blonde growled and then jumped in front of Lexa to block the arrow. Clarke let out a painful grunt as the arrow struck her in the back and watched as the brunette’s face contorted to sheer panic.

  
  
  
  


“Klark! No, no, no…” Lexa pulled the blonde into her arms and then shot a death glare at the man. “Ai gaf em kiken! Teik em en lok em daun! (I want him alive! Take him and lock him up!)” The brunette shouted. The air filled with the sound of dozens of war cries and feet stomping past them at a run, towards the archer. Pain ripped through Clarke’s back and her body shook. 

  
  
  
  


“Ste kamp raun ai, Klark. Beja nou ban ai au. (Stay with me, Clarke. Please don’t leave me.)” Lexa was looking at the blonde like she might break into thousands of pieces if she looked away. 

  
  
  
  


“Lexa… they’re… emo... Skaikru.” Clarke knew she was saying it wrong, but she had to warn them. Gods, it’s difficult speaking Trig right now...

  
  
  
  


“Ai na shil yu op, Klark. I... protect you.” Lexa scanned the blonde’s face, gently tracing a thumb down the side of her face, and Clarke nodded.

  
  
  
  


“I know...” The blonde wanted to say more, that she was still furious with the brunette and demand an apology. But she was in so much pain that she felt sick. 

  
  
  
  


“Heda! Oso don hon emo shilkru daun! (We captured their men!)” A tall blonde woman announced as she approached, and Lexa nodded her understanding.

  
  
  
  


“Lok emo daun, Onya! Teik emo chich op ething. (Lock them up! Make them confess everything.)” The brunette commanded with a tone that would make even the bravest warrior cower. Heda was furious and would likely kill them all slowly for attacking the village.

  
  
  
  


“Sha, Heda. Ai na sen Nyko gon yu hou. (I will send Nyko to your house.)”

  
  
  
  


“Mochof, Onya.” The brunette stood up with Clarke in her arms and carried her back to the village. 

  
  
  
  


The blonde could feel the rage rolling off Lexa as she walked and found it strangely soothing. Clarke’s face was tucked in the brunette’s neck as they entered the village, too exhausted to protest. All around them, she heard shouts and people demanding blood, assuming her translation of jus was correct. Lexa headed directly to the house, never loosening her grip on the blonde, and a guard held the door open as they passed through. The brunette barked an order to the guards, but spoke too fast for the blonde to translate it. She climbed the stairs, set Clarke on her bed and took a seat next to her, shaking her head in shame. 

  
  
  
  


“I am sorry, Klark. I… slip thru… fail you.”

  
  
  
  


“I’m... still... mad...” Clarke’s voice shook and her back felt like it was on fire, yet it didn’t quell her anger at the brunette. How dare she act like she cares after what she… ugh, gods, this hurts… and I’m so tired...

  
  
  
  


“Moba… nou ban ai au, Klark. Beja, no leave me...” Lexa looked ready to burst into tears, and if she wasn’t in so much pain, the blonde would give her an earful. Someone placed a cup in front of her mouth and told her to drink before she slipped into darkness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Heda, em na stomba raun. (She’s waking up.)” Tessia’s voice announced as the blonde slowly blinked to gather her surroundings and found Lexa looking down at her with a slight smile. Clarke panicked, remembering the attack, and the brunette leaned down, gently stroking the blonde’s face.

  
  
  
  


“Shh… yu ste klir, Klark. Ai na shil you op feva, ai Haiplana. (You’re safe, Clarke. I will always protect you, my Queen.)” Lexa promised. And that was all it took to remind the blonde of their fight.

  
  
  
  


“I’m not a Queen… just your slave… yu kampa, remember?” Clarke shook her head with tears swimming her eyes and the brunette gulped, a pained look on her face.

  
  
  
  


“No, Klark… yu bilaik ai Haiplana. (You’re my Queen.)” Lexa insisted, and the blonde sat up in bed, giving the brunette a death glare.

  
  
  
  


“Why would I even want to be your fucking Queen after…” Clarke winced when a sharp pain ripped through her back and the brunette began jabbering.

  
  
  
  


“Easy, Clarke. You’re still wounded…” Tessia began translating, and the blonde glared at Lexa.

  
  
  
  


“Because I saved someone’s life that doesn’t deserve it…” She countered. The brunette hung her head and Clarke struggled to not let it sway her. Any other time, I’d think it’s adorable... but you’re a jerk.

  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry, Clarke. I didn’t mean what I said… I was angry and…”

  
  
  
  


“You tricked me into thinking you cared about me, when all this time you saw me as nothing but your property! You’re no better than Tormund, worse even… Ban au! I don’t want to talk to you right now!” Clarke spat back and the brunette looked like someone had stabbed her in the heart, taking a hard gulp. Good, you deserve it! Lexa muttered something to Tessia and left the room.

  
  
  
  


“The two of you will be the death of me…” Tessia sighed, shaking her head in frustration, and the blonde huffed.

  
  
  
  


“What did I do wrong, other than fall for her act?”

  
  
  
  


“You questioned her decisions and argued with her in front of our people. Leksa has been Heda since she was twelve, she is a fair leader but her decisions must be absolute. If she’s squabbling with you in front of our gonas, it may create division or cause our people to lose faith in their leaders. Arguments are normal in any marriage, however the two of you must rule with one voice. That is part of why Heda was angry, and why I told you it was not the time to argue with her decisions. You refused to listen, only making matters worse for everyone involved.” Tessia replied, looking annoyed, and the blonde narrowed her eyes. Does that mean...

  
  
  
  


“So I should be a good slave and keep my mouth shut?”

  
  
  
  


“Heda has never seen you as a slave, regardless of what she said, and she plans on making it up to you. Leksa cares deeply for you, Clarke, and you’re too damned stubborn to realize that.” Tessia let out a deep sigh, shaking her head.

  
  
  
  


“Since when is treating someone like shit caring?”

  
  
  
  


“She handled the situation poorly, I don’t deny that, and she feels awful about it. However, I must point out if she truly saw you as property, she would not have rushed to your aid. Leksa is Heda, her life is more important than any other in Kongeda. If she dies, the Coalition will crumble, and she risked that to protect you.” Her fos countered, and the blonde grumbled.

  
  
  
  


“Hmph…”

  
  
  
  


“Clarke, you have every right to be angry with Heda. I am angry with her too, and she knows it. Leksa doesn’t expect you to forgive her right away, she knows she made a grave mistake and wants to make amends.” Tessia replied, and the blonde panicked, suddenly thinking of Marcus Kane. Oh gods, she was about to execute him!

  
  
  
  


“What about Marcus? Is he dead?” Clarke asked, and her fos shook her head.

  
  
  
  


“No, Markos kom Trikru lives and Heda knows he was trying to warn us of the attack. King Jaha of Sky Nation sent a message to Marcus in TonDC, offering him a royal pardon if he led the mercenaries to you. He immediately showed the message to his wife and the other Trikru leaders. Indra gathered Trikru gonas and planned to rendezvous at the village, while Marcus pretended to help Sky Nation. When he realized the gonas would arrive too late, Marcus warned you himself. Both Indra and Anya corroborated his story. Trikru reinforcements arrived only minutes after Skaikru attacked the village, and if not for them, many innocents would have died.” Tessia explained, and the blonde shook her head in frustration. If Lexa had just listened to me...

  
  
  
  


“So Heda nearly executed an innocent man and was a bitch to her future Queen for nothing.”

  
  
  
  


“Not for nothing, Clarke.” Tessia let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, taking a moment to think. “Six years ago, a man snuck into Heda’s chambers in Polis. Her first instinct was to execute the intruder, but he pleaded for mercy. He claimed that he tried to gain an audience with Heda, but her Fleimkepa turned him away. Costia begged Leksa to hear the man out, saying there must be a reason for his actions.” 

  
  
  
  


“Like I did with Marcus…”

  
  
  
  


“Yes, Clarke… exactly like that. The man claimed to know of a plot to assassinate Heda. He disclosed the name of the assassin who they swiftly arrested and executed. They gave the man a room in the tower and treated him like an honored guest for warning them of the attack. Costia even held a feast, welcoming ambassadors of each clan to attend and celebrate the hero that saved Heda’s life.” Tessia’s expression changed to grief, and she took a deep breath before she continued. “Three days later, Costia, Leksa and all the ambassadors came down with the pox. On the fourth day, half of Polis was ill and by the fifth day, my sister was dead. It wasn’t until after Costia’s death, the man confessed that Azplana intentionally infected him and sent him to assassinate Heda. It was a brilliant plan on Queen Nia’s part. If Heda died of the pox, they could blame no one for her death. Four hundred and thirty-seven innocent people, including my sister, died because Leksa did not execute him the moment she laid eyes on him.” Her fos finished and Clarke’s heart sunk. Lexa was afraid the same thing might happen to me...

  
  
  
  


“Dammit, there just had to be a valid reason… What happened to him, the assassin?”

  
  
  
  


“He died of the same pox that killed so many that year.”

  
  
  
  


“And Azplana?”

  
  
  
  


“Heda had no solid proof that Azplana was involved in Costia’s death and if she took vengeance, the Coalition would have been at war with itself. So Leksa made a tough decision and decided not to pursue the investigation.” Tessia seemed upset at the outcome, not that Clarke could blame her. Costia was her sister and Lexa just...

  
  
  
  


“So she let Azplana get away with murdering her wife?”

  
  
  
  


“It is Heda’s duty to protect her people and launching us into a civil war over Costia’s death would have resulted in the loss of thousands of lives.”

  
  
  
  


“Yes, but…” Clarke narrowed her eyes and Tessia set a hand on hers, giving her a sad smile.

  
  
  
  


“I won’t lie to you, I was furious at Heda for not killing the intruder when she had the chance and for allowing Azplana to live. It was the reason I studied abroad, and I spent several years hating Leksa. Then one of my tutors pointed out that being angry changed nothing and only made it more painful for both of us. Leksa is the only family I have, and I am all she has. So I wrote to her hoping to make amends and we’ve spent the last year reconnecting until I returned home. As I mentioned before, it was fortuitous that the three of us arrived at the villa on the same day.”

  
  
  
  


“Is this your way of suggesting I forgive her?” The blonde grumbled, determined to hold a grudge, and her fos gave her a soft smile.

  
  
  
  


“Yes, Clarke.”

  
  
  
  


“Hard to forgive someone you hate.”

  
  
  
  


“Clarke, you risked your life to save Leksa twice, only moments after she said those horrible things. You don’t do that for someone you hate.” Tessia countered and Clarke let out a dramatic huff, just as someone knocked on the door. 

  
  
  
  


“Min yu op. (Enter.)” Clarke commanded, and two servants entered with a meal large enough for a family prepared. Clarke couldn’t help but notice all of her favorite foods were on the trays they carried; including breakfast, lunch and dinner items. They even brought her some cakes and sweets the blonde raved about at the feast. Ugh, Lexa just has to be thoughtful…

  
  
  
  


Clarke spent the next three days chatting with her visitors. Her wound wasn’t serious, avoiding any major organs, and Nyko was certain after a few days of bed rest, she would be up on her feet again. Sasha brought the blonde an entire new wardrobe and mentioned she would have more prepared by the time they reached Polis. The tailor visited with Clarke for several hours, only excusing herself when the Rock Line Ambassador arrived to wish the blonde a speedy recovery. 

  
  
  
  


Nyko visited daily to change bandages, and the blonde discussed several healing methods with him. She was genuinely interested in the practice, mostly because her mother was known throughout Sky Nation to be an excellent healer, despite being the Queen. Nyko happily accepted her offer to spend more time training with him and promised to set aside time each day with Clarke once they were in Polis.

  
  
  
  


Marcus Kane and his wife, Indra, visited at lunchtime to speak with the blonde. The Wormana thanked her for defending her husband and swore fealty to Clarke going forward. Indra said the blonde’s willingness to protect Heda with her own life impressed the Trikru gonas and they would escort them to TonDC once Clarke was ready to ride. Marcus allowed the blonde to read the message Jaha sent offering a pardon. She found it heartwarming that he gave the Sky King’s pardon no consideration and went directly to the Trikru leaders. He could have easily aided Finn and returned home, instead he risked execution to warn the blonde of the threat.

  
  
  
  


“I suppose I should be the one thanking you, Marcus. We haven’t seen each other since I was seven and yet you instantly defended me.”

  
  
  
  


“Your parents were dear friends, but that isn’t why I wasn’t interested in a pardon from Theolonius.” Marcus shot a glance at his wife and smiled warmly. “Trikru are my people now, my family. I came here as a fugitive and Heda offered me asylum. I never dreamed that you would wind up in Kongeda, but I’m overjoyed that you did. These are good people, fiercely loyal friends, and there is so much we can learn from them.” 

  
  
  
  


Marcus paid her a visit each day and spent hours chatting about Kongeda politics, customs and gave her Trig lessons. He had fully assimilated into the Trikru way of life and said he’d barely spoken English in nearly a decade. Marcus was an advisor to Heda on all foreign matters, because of his experience in Sky Nation politics. It wasn’t without risk. Jaha had sent dozens of mercenaries and bounty hunters to hunt him down once they learned he was in Kongeda. Each one they sent met with death and their heads shipped to Sky Nation as a message. Jaha seemed to abandon his interest three years ago, but there was still the occasional run in with Skaikru.

  
  
  
  


“Should I be worried about them sending people for me?”

  
  
  
  


“I wouldn’t be overly concerned about it, Clarke. Once you are in Polis, it will be extremely difficult to reach you and Heda will do everything in her power to keep you safe.” Marcus replied and when the blonde sighed with frustration, he set a hand on her shoulder. “I am very sorry that my attempt to warn you drove a wedge between you and Heda. It was never my intention.”

  
  
  
  


“It’s not your fault, Marcus. Cool heads did not prevail that night.” Clarke let out a deep sigh, and Marcus gave her a kind smile.

  
  
  
  


“No, and it was a sticky situation. I knew Heda might react the way she did, after Costia’s death and I am very sorry it hurt you.”

  
  
  
  


“Should I forgive her?”

  
  
  
  


“That’s not for me to decide, Clarke. As a married man, I can tell you that this will not be the last fight you two have. However, I doubt it will be half as dramatic as this disagreement. You are both getting acquainted and there is a language barrier, making everything more difficult. I have known Heda for a decade and can tell you her reaction was not a normal occurrence. The situation was too reminiscent of Costia’s death and you are very much your mother’s daughter, stubborn to the last.” Marcus gave her a smirk, and the blonde smiled, thinking of her mother. Abigail of House Griffin was a force to be reckoned with if you disagreed with her, and they often compared her to her mother, though Clarke barely remembered her.

  
  
  
  


“I suppose you’re correct… It’s just what Lexa said to me was so cruel and it made me feel so insignificant. Like she doesn’t care about me at all…” The blonde sighed, shaking her head.

  
  
  
  


“She cares, Clarke. Heda didn’t mean any of what she said and was truly attempting to protect you. Heda knows she made a mistake, and I know with certainty that she will do whatever necessary to make it up to you.”

  
  
  
  


“What gave it away?” Clarke smirked, looking around her room, and Marcus chuckled.

  
  
  
  


The servants spent most of the last few days delivering an enormous amount of gifts and delectable treats, courtesy of Lexa. They brought an array of flowers and plants, including the luminescent ones from Trishanakru Clarke loved so much. Jewelry, clothing, a newly handcrafted saddle, and a dagger; each one had the House Griffin crest etched or carved on them. It seemed everyone was correct about the brunette wanting to make amends, and with each new delivery Clarke found it more difficult to remain angry. 

  
  
  
  


“I suppose the better question is, do you think you should forgive Heda?” Marcus offered with a knowing smile.

  
  
  
  


“Ugh… I really want her to suffer, but she’s making it so damned difficult!” Clarke shook her head in frustration.

  
  
  
  


“Heda will give you all the time you need, Clarke.” He replied, causing the blonde to roll her eyes. It would be easier to hate Lexa if she wasn’t trying so hard to apologize, while also respecting Clarke’s wishes. The brunette allowed her time to calm down.

  
  
  
  


“I know. That’s what makes it so frustrating!”

  
  
  
  


Clarke had a vast increase in personal bodyguards, and they each took turns watching over the blonde. Clarke enjoyed their company greatly, Tessia, Marcus and Sasha took turns translating as necessary. They worked with her on learning Trig and discussing the Coalition. The servants, Tessia and guards advised her that Heda sat with Clarke each night as she slept. That way Lexa was certain her Queen was healthy and safe, while not irritating Clarke with her presence. 

  
  
  
  


“Well, seeing as how we’re getting married in three days, I suppose it would be silly not to forgive her.” The blonde sighed. 

  
  
  
  


Her wound was healing nicely, and Nyko was certain she would be ready to continue their journey to TonDC the following morning. He mentioned Heda had already instructed him to ride with them, in case the blonde experienced any pain or discomfort. That meant sharing a tent with Lexa. In the house, it was easy to avoid seeing each other, but there was no place to hide in the tent. Not to mention riding for days without speaking to each other would only make her more miserable. Fine.

  
  
  
  


She continued jabbering with Marcus until sundown when he excused himself to prepare for their trip. Once he was gone, Clarke let out a sigh and headed downstairs, where she found Lexa giving the servants instructions for packing their belongings. Tessia was sitting on the couch reading a book and shot the blonde a wide smile, likely aware Clarke intended to clear the air. The blonde felt bad for her fos. It wasn’t fair to Tessia to be in the middle of their argument and the translator made her opinion on the matter clear to both of them; they were both in the wrong. Lexa glanced at the blonde cautiously, then excused herself.

  
  
  
  


“Ste kamp raun, beja. Ai gaf chich yu op. (Stay, please. I want to talk to you.)” Clarke gestured to the couch, and the brunette took a hard gulp, then sat down. “So I’ll start by saying that I should not have questioned your decision in front of the gonas. We’re getting married and we can’t appear to be at odds with each other. It creates confusion, division and is improper etiquette, so I apologize for that. If we both took the time to discuss the matter calmly, we could have avoided all of this. So I suggest we come up with a way to discuss these kinds of things rationally before we make any life-threatening decisions. Does that sound reasonable?” The blonde raised an eyebrow as she waited for her words to be relayed, and the brunette nodded her agreement.

  
  
  
  


“Yes, Klark.” Lexa replied in English, careful to meet her eyes. 

  
  
  
  


“Second, I understand your reasons for getting so upset and I wish you would have explained yourself rather than treat me so harshly. Again that leads back to us communicating. If you explained that something similar had happened to Costia, I would have been more understanding.” Clarke offered, and the brunette got to her knees, once Tessia translated the blonde’s words.

  
  
  
  


“I was wrong to react the way I did, Clarke. You are my Queen and my equal in all things. There was absolutely no reason for me to treat you the way I did, and I promise it won’t happen again. From this day forward, your needs are mine and I will spend every day of our marriage proving that to you.” Lexa replied and the blonde could see she meant every word.

  
  
  
  


“I know. You’ve made it up to me, which I appreciate. So what I’m saying is… I forgive you.” Clarke finished and the brunette’s face lit up, as did Tessia’s.

  
  
  
  


“Mochof, ai Haiplana.”

  
  
  
  


“Pro, Heda. So… want to play chess until bedtime?” The blonde raised an eyebrow and Lexa’s face filled with a wide grin.

  
  
  
  


“Yes, Klark.” The brunette stood up and grabbed the chess board, along with a pillow she offered to Clarke. “Kom.... For no hurt back…”

  
  
  
  


“Nodotaim, Heda. So you don’t hurt your back.” Tessia smiled, looking more pleased than she had in days.

  
  
  
  


“Sorry, Klark. So you no…” Lexa pursed her lips together in frustration and shook her head. “So you don’t hurt your back.”

  
  
  
  


“Mochof, Lexa.” Clarke let out a relieved breath, as the brunette set the pillow behind her back and then pulled a chair up to the coffee table, opposite the blonde. Clarke might have been smiling like a fool, but she couldn’t help it. 

  
  
  
  


It overjoyed the brunette that they were on speaking terms again; it was written all over her face and Clarke was too. Was there a part of the blonde that was still hurt? Yes. But it felt good to put it aside. Being furious with Lexa for four days straight was driving her insane, especially considering how hard the brunette was trying. Lexa set the pieces on the board, remembering exactly where they left off four days earlier and met her eyes.

  
  
  
  


“Your turn, Klark.” Lexa grinned and the blonde carefully scanned the board, before making her next move. It only took a few moves before they were chatting as if the last few days never happened.

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets a new fos, who teaches the blonde more about being both Trikru and Lexa's Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new week, a new update. 😊 We really cannot express just how much all the kudos and comments mean to us, guys! Thank you so much!

“Good morning, Klark.” The brunette gave her a soft smile as Clarke descended the stairs and received a warm smile in return. The servants already filled the table with trays of food, and the blonde wondered just how early Lexa woke each morning. Even in the tent, she never heard the brunette stir, and yet she was already up prepared for the day’s activities when Clarke woke.

“Sonop, you Lexa.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Always. Sha, otaim.” Clarke smiled brightly, and the brunette chuckled as she pulled out a chair for the blonde.

“En’s ridiyo! (It’s true!)” Lexa poured them both a cup of coffee, adding a perfect amount of milk to Clarke’s and then prepared a plate for them both.

Tessia joined them for breakfast after a few moments and the three women chatted until time for training. Clarke’s training wasn’t as strenuous as usual, on account of her still healing wound. Instead of sparring, Tessia and Lexa taught the blonde how to use a bow and arrow. Clarke was fearful at first. The brunette had never joined them for training, and she didn’t want to disappoint Heda. Luckily, archery proved far easier for the blonde than hand to hand combat, and Lexa was an excellent teacher.

The brunette carefully showed Clarke how to hold her bow and draw it. Once the blonde practiced a proper stance, Lexa marked an X on a nearby tree and had her aim for the mark. The first four arrows landed on either side of the tree, the next four bounced off the bark. Lexa helped the blonde adjust her stance and then instructed her to try again. Each time she missed, the brunette would step in behind her and help Clarke draw the bow properly. The blonde was grateful for the warmth, though somewhat nervous about being pressed against Lexa’s body all morning. The brunette didn’t seem bothered by it, too focused on helping Clarke with her bow, and it paid off. It was probably the fiftieth or sixtieth shot, by the time one of her arrows finally struck the tree and Lexa grinned proudly.

“Perfect, Klark.”

“Not perfect… it’s nowhere near the center of the target.” Clarke grumbled and shook her head. It was at least three feet below the mark the brunette made in the tree. Not something to brag about.

“It took Heda three days before she could hit the target with enough force to stay in the tree. All her arrows just bounced off and hit the ground. So you’re learning more quickly than Heda.” A strangely familiar voice offered, and the blonde turned to see Anya approaching. “Heda wants me to take you as my seken. I will teach you our ways, our language, how to fight, hunt, ride and otherwise survive… without handmaidens, cooks and bodyguards catering to your every desire.”

“You speak the common tongue?” Clarke was excited at first until Anya rolled her eyes dramatically and the blonde deflated instantly.

“Obviously.”

“But all those times you guarded my room, you acted like you only spoke Trig!” The blonde protested, remembering how she failed so miserably at making conversation with Anya over three days in the house. The taller blonde didn’t even correct Clarke’s awful attempt at conversational Trig, she just ignored her completely.

“I was on guard duty, I don’t chit chat when I’m on duty and neither will you. That’s your first lesson, ai seken.” Anya replied, and the blonde hung her head. Her new fos was far grumpier than Tessia, and her translator seemed uncomfortable in Anya’s presence. Probably because she’s more intimidating than even Gustus with that scowl on her face.

“Moba, ai fos.”

“Your Trig isn’t complete shit... I learned that much while I was guarding you. We’ll begin your physical training tomorrow morning, at dawn.” Anya instructed and Clarke’s eyes went wide. At dawn?!

“I’m never up that early...”

“And?” The Wormana raised an eyebrow, and the blonde straightened her back, glancing briefly at Lexa. The brunette was doing her best to ignore the exchange between them, and Clarke didn’t want to disappoint her by appearing weak.

“I’ll be there.”

“If you aren’t, you’ll wake up to a bucket of cold water and that's only if it doesn't snow tonight.” Anya replied and then looked at the brunette who was speaking too quickly for Clarke to understand. The taller blonde sighed and shook her head, before translating Lexa's words.

“Anya has a sour temperament, but she is an excellent teacher. I was her seken when I was a child, and there are few people I trust more with the life of my Queen. Once she gets to know you, she will be less abrasive and eventually be someone you call a friend. Though I should warn you, Anya enjoys throwing mud…” Anya stopped translating and rolled her eyes dramatically. “Ugh! That was one time, and Heda’s never let me forget it. Big baby.”

“Where did you learn the common tongue?” Clarke asked, trying desperately not to burst into laughter, and the taller blonde shrugged.

“My grandfather was the foreign affairs ambassador before Marcus kom Trikru. He taught my entire family, though I barely spoke English until Marcus showed up.”

“Heda en Haiplana, taim na bants. (Time to leave.)” Gustus offered as he approached and Lexa gave him a nod, then the four women walked towards their steeds. Clarke couldn’t help but notice the sudden change in Tessia’s mood and wondered if it upset her that the blonde was no longer her seken. She was about to ask, when Heda spoke.

"Yu gaf ai sis yu au, Klark? Want I help you?"

"Nodotaim, Heda. Do you want me to help you?" Clarke corrected and grinned at Lexa's expression. She gets so frustrated with herself and it makes me want to melt every time!

"Do you want me to help you, Klark?"

"Sha, beja."

Lexa helped the blonde mount her horse and then moved to her own stallion. It was getting colder with each passing day and Heda had Sasha make a fur coat for the blonde so she would be warm enough during the journey. It was a beautiful coat, it had both the House Griffin and Trikru coat of arms engraved on each clasp. Lexa smiled widely at how delighted the blonde was with it, and Clarke immediately sent for Sasha to thank her. The elderly tailor graciously accepted Clarke’s offer to ride with them at the front of the caravan as thanks for such fine craftsmanship and chatted away with the Trikru gonas. 

Their riding party was much larger than the journey to the Rock Line village. They were joined by twice as many guards as they had before, besides Marcus, Indra, Anya, and Nyko. The Trikru gonas loved to tease one another, and all of them seemed excited that Lexa was getting re-married. Clarke enjoyed their company greatly and laughed at the stories they told of Heda as a child or goufa. Anya and Indra’s stories were the best. Apparently Lexa was arrogant as a child, and the two Wormana’s spent a great deal of time teaching her humility. 

“Heda looks me right in the eye and demands that I face her in soulou gonplei (single combat). She was so certain I was no match for her, even though I just spent two hours knocking her on her ass. I figured a face full of mud was just what she needed to teach her a lesson.” Anya shot the brunette a smirk and Lexa shook her head, chuckling as Marcus translated. 

“So you’re saying that Heda was a spoiled brat?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and gave the brunette a smile who feigned innocence.

“Humph, that’s an understatement. She grew out of it… a bit.” Anya chuckled and a familiar voice piped in.

“You’re one to talk, ai goufa! You’re every bit as spoiled as Heda when you aren’t chopping our enemies into tiny pieces. Ai strik Wormana (My little General) loves being pampered, don’t let her fool you ai Haiplana (my Queen).” Sasha gave the taller blonde a mischievous grin, and she shook her head.

“No matter what komfoni (grandmother) tells you, I’m not going easy on you in training. So don’t get any ideas, ai seken!” Anya countered and the elderly woman burst into joyful laughter, then shot a wink at Clarke. 

“I have just as many stories to tell Haiplana about you, my dear.” Sasha then explained that she was Anya’s grandmother and her late husband was originally a Mountain Man, which is how they learned English. 

Apparently, he was an ambassador who fell in love with Kongeda and Sasha at the same time. It didn't surprise Clarke. Both she and Marcus felt at home with Trikru, they were far more welcoming than either expected. Though it amazed her to learn the Mountain Men would want anything other than war. Clarke knew them only from the stories she was told, they shared a northern border with Sky Nation and the tales were akin to that of Grounders. Savages that lived in the mountains and kidnapped any wandering travellers. Though Clarke knew better than to hold stock in Sky Nation’s tales of their enemies. 

According to Sasha and Anya, Lexa made a trade agreement with Maunon her third year as Heda. Clarke had always wondered who the Mountain Men were exporting and importing goods from. Bellamy mentioned that they were paid gold to sell Sky Nation slaves, but Sasha insisted slavery was illegal. In fact, Lexa made the sale of slaves a deal breaker in the treaty. Both nation's bought slaves, then freed them as warriors or tradesmen. The Mountain Men used Kongeda nomads as their traders to other nations across the ocean and purchased a sizeable amount of goods in return. Lexa only kept fifteen percent of the profits to maintain the safety of the traders and pay the merchant’s guards.

“You’ve been unusually quiet, Tessia. Are you alright?” Clarke quietly pointed out when they stopped for lunch and the translator looked as if the blonde had caught her in a nefarious act.

“I… Anya does not require a translator and Heda communicates effectively with Marcus’ help.” Tessia started, then blushed after a brief glance at Clarke’s new fos.

“Mmm-hmm.” The blonde gave her a knowing smile and her friend gave her a mortified expression.

“What is that supposed to mean, Clarke?”

“It means I noticed you only get quiet when a certain tall, beautiful and somewhat frightening blonde is around.” Clarke suggested, and now Tessia’s face was bright red with embarrassment.

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about! Besides, you're one to talk! You stared at Heda like a lovesick goufa all morning while she was helping you shoot a bow!” Her friend countered and Clarke opened her mouth to protest, only to be unceremoniously cut off.

“Ai seken! Mafta ai op!” Anya interjected, and the blonde fell in behind her fos, shooting a smirk at Tessia. This isn't over!

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked as they headed deeper into the forest and her fos handed her a bow.

“We’re going to practice your aim, you get one arrow. Stand there and keep shooting until you hit the mark.” Anya instructed and cut an X in a nearby tree, then returned to spot Clarke as she raised her bow.

“But with one arrow, I must walk back and forth until…”

“And?” Anya gave the blonde her standard scowl and Clarke took a deep breath, then followed her instructions. It only took three shots to hit the tree, and another twenty to get a few inches from the mark. None of them hit the target, but Anya seemed pleased with Clarke’s progress and that made her feel accomplished after just one day of archery training.

“Haiplana, taim na bants.” Gustus announced as the blonde struggled to pull her arrow out of the bark and she gave him a nod.

“Mochof, Gustus.” Clarke shot a questioning glance at her fos, and Anya gave her a curt nod.

“Dauns mou beda, ai seken. Oso kigon yo granplei kom moron. (That’s better, my student. We’ll continue your training tomorrow.)” Her fos instructed as she led the blonde back to the horses and Clarke bowed her head respectfully.

“Sha, ai fos.”

They continued their journey until sundown and stopped to make camp. Lexa had a hot bath prepared for the blonde the moment the tent was up, and Clarke smiled contentedly as she soaked. Her fur coat kept her body warm, but her limbs were frigid as ice. Clarke decided she was addicted to the mixed scent of pine, spring water and lavender of the bath oils. Lexa bought her new bath oils, but none smelled as intoxicating as the ones Heda used. 

She could hear the brunette instructing the servants to have dinner prepared the moment Clarke finished bathing. The blonde grinned at how Lexa always tried so hard to please her Queen. The brunette would protect her, care for her, and treat her like a Queen at all times, she proved that. Their disagreement a few days before seemed a distant memory, and Lexa was perhaps even more cordial than previously, if that were even possible. Clarke reluctantly got out of the bath when the servants returned with food and was met with a bright smile from the brunette.

“I think you be hungry, Klark.” Lexa offered, and the blonde shook her head.

“Nodotaim, Lexa. I thought you might be hungry.” Clarke corrected, the brunette took a breath and her face filled with determination before she repeated it.

“I thought you might be hungry, Klark.”

“Sha, odat. (Yes, perfect.) Mochof, Lexa.” The blonde beamed at her and Lexa looked relieved to have gotten it right the first try.

“You are welcome, Klark.”

They retired to bed earlier than usual, on account of Clarke’s early morning training, and as she had on previous nights, Lexa took the floor. The blonde laid in bed, staring at the ceiling of the tent as she considered her upcoming marriage and her future wife. Clarke had never considered that she might develop feelings for a woman that were more than platonic, and yet she definitely felt something for Lexa. It was difficult to describe what she felt because it was so different. She had plenty of schoolgirl crushes on knights in the past, and yet none of them made Clarke feel appreciated or treated her with the same level of respect and care Lexa gave her. 

Clarke didn’t need a handsome knight to sweep her off her feet, as she had spent countless nights dreaming of. She had a beautiful warrior Queen that put the needs of a slave she rescued above her own. Even considering their recent squabble, Lexa was still a hundred times the gentlewoman and warrior than any man or woman Clarke met. Not to mention the brunette was unbelievably gorgeous, kind, intelligent and… perfect. Two nights from now, they will be married and Clarke would officially be Lexa’s Queen. So stop being a baby and ask your wife to sleep in the bed with you.

“You don’t have to sleep on the floor, Lexa.” The blonde offered, after anxiously staring at the ceiling of the tent for several moments.

“I am… good sleep... sleeping... here, Klark.” The way the brunette pronounced her name was so intoxicating to Clarke that she decided she wanted no one but Lexa to utter her name again.

“Well, I’m not. We’re getting married in two days, Lexa, and I trust you. So…” Clarke sat up and patted the empty spot on the bed. “Glong ai op. (Join me.)”

“You no… don’t have to, Klark.” The brunette’s reply sent chills through the blonde. No one had ever spoken her name with such reverence, almost as if it were a prayer. Focus, Clarke.

“Beja, Leksa. (Please, Lexa.)”

“Yes, Klark.” Lexa stood and then hesitantly crawled under the furs next to the blonde. 

The brunette laid flat on her back, with her hands folded over her stomach, and Clarke fought the urge to chuckle at the ever chivalrous Heda. Twelve days and in that time, Lexa carried herself more nobly than all of Skaikru. Twelve days ago, Clarke considered throwing herself over the edge of a cliff, and now she felt more at home with Kongeda than she ever felt in Sky Nation. Twelve days is all it took to change Clarke’s mind about Lexa and Kongeda as a whole. There was nothing savage about the beautiful brunette who laid a few inches away, or even the gonas that seemed intrigued by her. These are my people now, and Lexa is going to be my wife. The bright smile that filled the blonde’s face at that thought was completely unexpected and yet made it that much easier to fall into a deep slumber. Content with her new reality, new people and future wife.

~~~~~~~~^^^^^~~~~~~~~

The blonde awoke to an odd sensation of her head rising and falling on her pillow. She was surrounded in a warmth that begged her to retreat into a slumberous state. Clarke nuzzled into her pillow, inhaling the heady scent of pine, lavender and spring rain that radiated from it. She was mere seconds from dozing when the blonde felt her pillow suddenly stiffen. Clarke let out a groan of displeasure and pulled the pillow closer, burying her nose deep in the intoxicating aroma. A soft chuckle, combined with the sensation of her pillow shaking beneath her, caused her to reluctantly open her eyes. It took several slow blinks before she realized her pillow was in fact Lexa. Clarke’s nose was pressed into the brunette’s neck, her left arm and leg wrapped around Lexa’s body, pinning her in place. The blonde’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she quickly rolled off the brunette and onto her back.

“Good morning, Klark.” Lexa offered with a slight curve at the edges of her plump lips and the blonde chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

“I’m sorry… moba.” Clarke replied. The brunette turned on her side with a bright smile that left the blonde so flustered, she averted her eyes. Gods, her smile is so… 

“Nou get yu daun… Do not worry… it is okay, Klark.” Lexa reassured her.

“Right, cos we’re getting married, and it’s normal to… ha na biyo en Trigedasleng... cuddle?” Clarke shifted her eyes to the brunette who looked thoughtful as she decoded the blonde’s meaning.

“Spun op.”

“Have you ever… spun op... with someone?” Clarke asked with hesitation, and the brunette chuckled at the blonde’s coyness. Really, Clarke? You know she was married and you ask if she’s ever cuddled with someone?

“Yes, Klark. You?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, and the blonde shook her head.

“Nope, you’re the first one. I… we should go back to sleep. Ron yu op bida riden.” Clarke replied bashfully, and the brunette raised an eyebrow. 

“Yu gada granplei kom Onya disha sonop. (You have training with Anya this morning.)” Lexa reminded her and Clarke’s eyes went wide. Dammit!

“Gods! I am not getting a bucket of water in my face on my first day!” The blonde scrambled out of bed and frantically threw on some clothes. As she dressed, her thoughts shifted to all the other things considered normal for a married couple.

The most obvious was sex, which the blonde had not considered until now. How did that work with two women? Was it the same? Well, obviously not. They were both women. Same-sex relationships appeared to be commonplace in Kongeda, so it had to work somehow. Clarke’s only knowledge about sex was from a quick lesson from a handmaiden and sounded more like a task they expected women to perform rather than actual intimacy. The blonde considered asking Lexa, but was too embarrassed to bring it up. Especially knowing the brunette might not understand her question, given the language barrier. She must ask someone and soon, given the upcoming wedding. But who? Tessia? Definitely not Marcus… gods could you imagine? Sasha perhaps… or Anya? Speaking of which...

“You better be out of bed, ai seken!” Anya announced loudly as she entered the tent and came to a halt, giving Lexa a respectful nod.

“I am, thank you very much.” Clarke countered as she exited the bedroom and Anya gave her a once over, before abruptly turning on her heel.

“Mafta ai op, ai seken. We have a deer to hunt.” The taller blonde walked as if on a mission and Clarke struggled to keep up. 

“A deer? How will we carry it back?” The blonde asked, looking around at all the tents filled with sleeping gonas. It was gray and frigid outside, making the blonde long for her warm bed. No, learn to be a Trikru gona and everyone says Anya is the best teacher I could ask for. You can do this.

“We aren’t carrying anything. You are.” Anya replied, and the blonde gasped. She doesn’t really think...

“You must be joking! Have you seen how large a deer… nevermind, of course you have.” Clarke grumbled when it was obvious her fos wasn’t interested in excuses and wondered how she would manage carrying a deer.

“You need to build up those muscles, ai seken. This is the best way.” Anya replied, and the two walked in silence as the blonde considered how to approach the subject plaguing her mind.

“So… you’re my fos and you’re supposed to be the person I trust most.” Clarke finally offered and her fos didn’t even spare her a glance.

“And?”

“We’re getting married tomorrow night and I’m... a virgin.” The blonde’s cheeks were rosy, and she shifted uncomfortably on her feet when Anya spun around with a look of horror on her face. 

“No! Absolutely NOT! We are not discussing this.” Her fos shook her head adamantly, and Clarke let out a defeated sigh. Okay, you probably should have approached it differently.

“But I don’t know who to ask…”

“Anyone… just not me.” Anya turned and continued walking towards their destination, leaving the blonde confused.

“Why not?”

“I was Heda’s fos when she was a child. She’s like my baby sister, and I am not telling you how to please her sexually. It’s just… ugh, just thinking about it.” Her fos rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated gag, leaving Clarke at a loss. Tessia it is.

“Fine! I get the point…”

“Mochof, ai seken.” Anya sighed and slapped a handful of freezing mud in the blonde’s face, causing Clarke to give her an incredulous look.

“What the seven hells was that for?!”

“You stink! I advised Heda not to buy you perfume until you got to Polis and she did it, anyway. Now every animal in the forest knows we’re here, and the camp is depending on us to hunt supper. Next lesson ai seken; you are a fearsome warrior first, and a prissy Queen second.” Anya finished speaking and tossed another handful of mud at the blonde, making her squeal.

“This is a brand new outfit! A gift from Lexa and now it is filthy!” Clarke protested and her fos let out a growl of frustration.

“You’ll have enough time for fancy clothes, dinner parties and sweet smelling skrish (shit) in Polis. Whenever we are outside of the capital, Trikru are warriors and hunters, not perfumed whores in fancy clothes. Stop acting like the spoiled Sky Princess you were born to be and embrace Trikru as your people, your way of life. Nami?”

“Uh… no, I don’t understand.” Clarke gazed down at her clothes, wondering how to explain this to Heda. I might as well have tossed it on the ground and stomped on it! What if she thinks it means I'm angry with her?

“When you get married, Clarke of House Griffin dies and will be reborn as Klark kom Trikru. Good riddance if you ask me, Clarke of House Griffin was a helpless victim to Skaikru, that asshat Tormund and the slavers. The next time they see you, they will find a Trikru Queen so fierce they will piss themselves just thinking about you. They’ll call you a savage, think you’re a fool and that they can manipulate you. Use it to your advantage, never be their victim again.” Anya argued and the blonde was about to protest, when she realized the point of the lesson. She grew up believing Kongeda was incapable of reading, writing, building furniture. Their other enemies have the same belief and...

“That’s why everyone thinks Kongeda are savages… they only see the warriors, never the farmers, fishermen or tradesmen.”

“Sha, Klark. Yu bilaik Haiplana Klark kom Trikru. Never, ever let another person see you or think of you as anything else. If you are captured by an outsider, you speak no English, even in the face of torture by those who once knew you. You do not answer questions or beg for mercy, you show strength for your people. You already know things about us that enemies can use against us and that poses a threat to all of Kongeda. Skaikru thinks you're weak, Tormund thinks you're easy prey but you aren't. Not anymore. You might be soft now, but I will make you strong with our training.” Anya explained and the blonde smiled thinking about those that harmed her in the past, fearing her one day. But it isn't right to let them think...

“If Skaikru sees me and I suddenly don’t speak English, they will think you tortured me or worse. Won’t that perpetuate the rumors of Kongeda savages?”

“Embrace the rumors, don’t fear them. We need not prove our strength in battle, they already know we are unmatched in war and yet they think they can outsmart us. There are likely rumors of a frightened Sky Princess cowering to slavers going around. Is that what you are? A scared little girl with no home and no people?” Anya raised an eyebrow and rage boiled inside the blonde. She never wanted to be a victim again.

“No!”

“Exactly. How they see you and what they believe about Kongeda doesn’t matter. If you let their opinions shape your actions, you give them power. Keep your power for yourself. Show them that Kongeda turned Clarke of House Griffin into a fearsome warrior Queen. Who cares if they think you sleep with goats?” Her fos smirked and Clarke narrowed her eyes.

“So let them believe a lie, rather than correct them?”

“What they believe is based entirely on how they view us and it is very difficult to change someone’s mind once it's made up. Seven of the last eight Commanders have invited outsiders to visit our lands, get to know us as their equal counterparts and offer peace. Yet in nearly two-and-a-half centuries, few foreigners have travelled as far into Kongeda borders as you and Marcus. Most monarchs think we are beneath them or uncivilized, so we use their ignorance and arrogance as a weapon. Heda says you are a skilled chess player, so I’ll let you work the rest out.” Anya raised an eyebrow, and the blonde smiled widely when she reached the answer.

“They won’t know what to expect and the enemy will reveal their true intentions. If they think you don’t speak English, they will talk as if you aren’t there and you will learn everything you need to know. Guard rotations, who you can play against whom and even details about their battle plans. If they think you’re a savage, they will underestimate you in all things.” Clarke smiled, realizing how brilliant it was and her fos gave her a proud smile.

“Sha, Klark. I admit that I wish more gonas were bilingual and am ashamed that I didn't think of it sooner. Just a handful of Trikru border guards speak English, thanks to Marcus and ai komfoni (my grandmother). If I had thought ahead, I would have taught Leksa the common tongue when she was my seken, and every student afterwards. We could have been ten steps ahead of the attack at the Rock Line village and you would have plenty of people to ask about sex with Heda.” Anya gave her a smirk and the blonde's mind began to run through the possibilities. 

Finn saw Kongeda up close and still saw them as savages, even with a village made of stone only a few feet away. Jaha was even more arrogant and would be certain he had the upper hand. She'd heard it numerous times… Grounders can't come up with a plan, they can't even read! Lexa and the people of Kongeda embraced it, they allowed their enemies to underestimate them. That is how they were always undefeated in the battlefield, they outsmarted them. Yes, they were fearsome warriors, but they also thought ahead at all times. Even Tessia taught Clarke to always be prepared for the worst. If the weather turns cold, stock up on supplies even if it will pass in a few days. Kongeda was perhaps more intellectual than any other kingdom with that mindset. How many winter's had Sky Nation barely weathered because they didn't prepare soon enough? 

“Then let’s teach them, Anya. We teach a core group, Wormanas like yourself, and they teach their gonas. The ones that might encounter English speaking warriors first, then move on from there. They’ll hear all kinds of things, from all over the planet and if Skaikru plans to attack us again, we will know long before they arrive.” Clarke suggested and her fos' face lit up with a proud smile.

“You’re beginning to sound like a true Queen, Klark.”

“Mochof, ai fos.”

“Okay, fine.” Anya offered after a few moments of waiting for their prey to enter the clearing and Clarke narrowed her eyes in confusion.

“Sorry?”

“I’ll help you, but understanding that you share absolutely NO details about you and Heda’s sex life. This is a one-time thing, and only because you don’t have many people you can talk to.” Anya grumbled and patiently answered all of the blonde's questions.

Clarke realized it was an awkward conversation, no matter the company. Skaikru taught her the subject was taboo and women, specifically noblewomen, were expected to rely on their husbands for guidance. Anya smiled amusedly at the blonde’s discomfort and did not shy away at all in her answers, though anytime Lexa's name was mentioned she gagged. Clarke’s face was beet red as her fos gave a detailed description of how intimacy between two women worked. Anya found the blonde’s reaction humorous and teased her for being so bashful.

“So Kongeda don’t wait until marriage to have... intimate relations?”

“Traditionally, no. The life of a warrior is often cut short, so we see no point in waiting to enjoy what life has to offer. We view sex as natural, not something to be ashamed of.” Anya explained and the blonde shot her a bashful look.

“So you’ve…”

“Yes, many times.”

“What about Lexa? Has she?”

“She was married for five years and has shared her bed with others since, so yes.” Anya's answer was like a kick to the gut and Clarke gulped nervously. She knew about Costia, but her fos suggested there were other women...

“Anyone I should worry about?” There it was again. Panic, fear that Lexa felt nothing for her, and definitely jealousy. But that was expected, wasn’t it? They were about to get married. It is natural to be jealous of other women. Right? Anya took an exaggerated breath, placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder and met her eyes.

“No need to worry, Klark. Heda is ridiculously in love with you and she will never cheat on you or even consider it.”

“In love? You mean she… loves me?” Clarke’s heart thumped so hard, it felt like it might beat out of her chest. Not only did she not have competition, Lexa felt something for her… loved her even.

“She would never outwardly tell me, but anyone that knows Leksa can see it. The moronic grin she always has when you’re around is a dead giveaway, add in how protective she is… and Heda NEVER bought this many gifts for Costia, no matter how badly she fucked up. Do you love her?” Anya raised an eyebrow and had a shit eating grin on her face, causing the blonde to panic. 

“I… she’s… I’m not entirely... I mean, she’s charming, funny and gorgeous. I love it when she laughs or smiles and the adorable look she gets when... Okay, I think I do. But I’ve never...” Clarke stammered and took a deep breath before she continued. “How do I… show that? To Lexa, I mean?”

“Well, you could always tell her, or better yet; kiss her.” Her fos smirked and Clarke felt immediately ashamed. Kongeda people were apparently far more skilled than Sky Nation, given their view on intimacy and there was no way Clarke could compete with that. Lexa probably had plenty of women to choose from that knew what and how to do things. Yet she was stuck with an inexperienced wife, that hadn't so much as...

“I’ve kissed no one before and she’s obviously done more than kiss. What if I’m bad at it?” Clarke chewed on her bottom lip nervously, Lexa went out of her way to please the blonde and there had to be a way to make it up to her.

“You're probably terrible at it because it takes practice, Klark. Both kissing and making love. My first time was a complete disaster. It got better each time and eventually, I got a reputation for being good at it.” Anya shrugged, only making the blonde more nervous. I'm getting married tomorrow! How am I going to get better?

“So... I should practice it?”

“I am certain Heda won’t mind helping you with that.” Anya grinned mischievously, and the blonde’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Now put more mud on your face and clothes, so we can continue hunting. Now way in hell are we returning empty handed because you needed pointers in the bedroom. I'm certain Heda will have fresh clothes ready for you when we get back."

"Sha, ai fos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week's update: Clexa wedding 👰💍👰


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding festivities part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guy so much for reading and all the comments/kudos!
> 
> So this chapter ended up REALLY long, so we split it. Not to worry, the next chapter is being written and it won't take a week to post. 😊 Hope you enjoy!

It felt like an eternity had passed by the time a deer entered the clearing. Clarke held her breath and glanced at Anya, who gave her a nod. The blonde drew her bow, closed her eyes briefly and willed her aim to be true. She opened her eyes, inhaled sharply and let her arrow fly. It struck the deer, and he limped away, bringing a frown to the blonde’s face.

  
  


“Nou get yu daun, ai seken. (Don’t worry, my student.) Your arrow struck one of his organs, so he won’t go far. Mafta ai op. (Follow me.)” Anya offered quietly and stayed low to the ground as they tracked their supper. As her fos suggested, the deer collapsed just past the clearing and was wailing. It broke Clarke’s heart to watch it suffer, and her fos caught her attention. “Use your dagger straight to his heart and his fight will be over. You remember what we say before death?”

  
  


“Sha, ai fos.” The blonde moved in front of the animal and gently stroked his neck. “Yu gonplei ste odon.” Clarke whispered and plunged her dagger into his heart, killing the deer instantly.

  
  


“Well done, Klark. Heda will meet us at the edge of the camp with our horses, and then we will ride to TonDC. This deer is our meal for tonight’s feast celebrating your marriage to Heda. It’s not that far to walk, but you must do it on your own. It is a Trikru wedding tradition, symbolic of you providing for both your houmon and your people. I’ll help you lift him up so you can carry him, but the rest is up to you. Nami?”

  
  


“Sha.” The blonde gritted her teeth as Anya helped sling the beast over her shoulder and then led her towards their camp. 

  
  


To say the deer was heavy, would be a vast understatement. Clarke’s muscles ached, her fingers cramped from the cold, and sweat dripped down her face as she carried their supper back to camp. Anya suddenly halted and raised a hand in the air, before dropping to her knees. The blonde looked around impatiently. Standing in one place only made the deer heavier, and she couldn’t understand why they stopped until she heard a roar.

  
  


“Jok, Klodon! Nou step au, Klark. (Fuck, Bear! Don’t move.)” Anya whispered and drew her sword, just as the largest bear she had ever seen came barrelling out of the forest. Granted, she had only seen a fur rug, never an actual… gods, he’s big!

  
  


Her fos took a deep breath and prepared to attack. The monstrous animal swiped his claws at her fos’ head and then tossed Anya into a tree as if she weighed nothing. Clarke’s first instinct was to drop the deer and run, yet she refused to leave her fos behind. Instead, she shucked her extra weight and scrambled towards Anya’s limp body. Clarke lifted her fos’ sword, staring deep into the creature’s black eyes, standing between him and Anya bravely. You can do this, Clarke.

  
  


The animal roared and ran towards the blonde, swinging his massive claws through the air. Clarke blocked one swipe with Anya’s sword, but missed the next. Hot liquid covered the left side of her face, and another swipe barely missed her gut before he backhanded her. The impact was bone shattering and sent her flying backwards, towards the fallen deer. It felt like all the air in her lungs was sucked out and pain racked her entire body. She had no idea what made her do it. It was almost as if she acted on instinct, as she grabbed her bow and aimed at the beast. 

  
  


The first arrow struck him in the shoulder and he roared more loudly than before, then continued to charge her. She nocked her second arrow and exhaled slowly as she released the string, this time hitting the bear in one of his gigantic eyes. His hands flew up to his face and he let out a painful howl, frantically trying to remove the arrow. Clarke grabbed another arrow and raised her bow, striking him in the chest. Instead of scaring him off, it seemed to infuriate him more, and he barrelled towards her once more. 

  
  


She loosed a fourth arrow, striking him in the neck just as he reached her. Clarke used the bow as a makeshift weapon to block him from biting her. He roared as she held the shaft of the bow in his jowls. Finally, he bit down with so much force the bow snapped in two. She thrust one splintered end into his throat, and the beast scratched the surrounding ground ferociously. The blonde held her breath, waiting for him to sink his sharp teeth into her flesh. Instead, the bear was on his hind legs, roaring as Anya stabbed him in the back with her sword.

  
  


“Use your dagger, Klark! In the heart like the deer!!” Anya shouted as the bear flailed around with her on his back. 

  
  


“Yu gonplei ste odon.” Clarke muttered and slid her dagger between his ribs into his heart. She watched as the life slipped from the beast’s eyes, and his massive body collapsed on top of her. Anya grunted as she pushed him off the blonde and gave her student the proudest smile Clarke had ever seen on any face. 

  
  


“Jok, taking on Klodon by yourself is both incredibly brave and moronic as hell, ai seken! Are you able to walk?” 

  
  


“I think so…” The blonde replied as her fos’ eyes lingered over Clarke’s face and began scooping mud into her hand.

  
  


“Moka na strik swolnes-de daun. (Mud will reduce the swelling.) You have your first battle scar and one any gona would be proud to wear, proof of your victory over Klodon.” Anya explained as she plastered mud around Clarke’s left eye and cheek. 

  
  


It stung, but the cold mud also soothed the heat from the wound. Any other time she’d panic about a face injury, especially the day before their wedding, however she was still in shock. Reeling from the overwhelming mixture of emotions from standing up to a beast four times her size and defeating it. She gazed at the fallen bear and took a heavy breath. How in the seven hells did I kill… what did she call him?

  
  


“Klodon?”

  
  


“It means bear, and this one is famous, ai seken.” Anya winced and clutched her arm, before plopping next to the blonde with a huff. 

  
  


When she glanced at her fos, the blonde realized Anya’s shoulder and head were bleeding. Clarke ripped her shirt to use as a sling, like Nyko showed her, and moved in front of the other blonde. Her fos didn’t protest as the blonde examined the wound, instead Anya smiled as if she had the best day of her life. Clarke covered the wounds with mud as Anya had done for her and hoped her fos didn’t have brain damage as she wrapped a sling around her neck. Why else would she be grinning like that? I would get my fos injured on the first day.

  
  


“This is a good omen, Klark.”

  
  


“Nearly being killed by an enormous bear is a good omen?” 

  
  


“See the three scars over his left eye? You will have a scar to match his own, he marked you as his equal and that is an excellent omen, Klark.” Anya pointed at the bear and the blonde shifted her gaze to the fallen beast. He had three distinct claw marks from just above his eye, down to his cheek, and Clarke instinctively touched her face.

  
  


“Why, exactly?”

  
  


“Every Trikru gona knows this bear… this mighty bastard has ruled over the forest for over a decade. He’s killed countless hunters, and you slayed him on your first hunt, the day before your marriage to Heda. It proves you are worthy to be Heda’s Queen and you will defeat our enemies in a glorious battle. Though next time, I expect you to run for your life and not be a brave idiot. Your life is more important than mine, ai Haiplana.”

  
  


“That’s a load of skrish! No one’s life is superior to another person’s.”

  
  


“Heda won’t see it that way. I’ll get an earful for not commanding you to run and allowing you to be harmed.”

  
  


“You were unconscious, and I wasn’t leaving you to be his lunch! If Lexa yells at you, I’m giving HER an earful!”

  
  


“Won’t change the fact that she’ll send half the damned army with us the next time we hunt.” Anya chuckled and gave the blonde a smirk. “Heda will be very proud of you, Klark. If you’re hoping to practice kissing before the wedding… you will get your chance once we drag both of your kills to camp. Leksa might even faint when you present Klodon to her as your wedding gift.”

  
  


“Hilarious, Anya. How in seven hells will we carry him?” Clarke pointed at the massive beast, and Anya smirked as she pulled a strange cartridge from her satchel.

  
  


“With help, there is no shame in getting help with a beast this large. Tie this to the head of an arrow.” Her fos instructed and began fidgeting with some flint, as Clarke tied the cartridge to the arrowhead. Once it was secure, Anya struck the flint with her dagger, lighting one end, and gave her a nod. “Straight up in the air, ai seken.”

  
  


Clarke shot the arrow in the air and her eyes widened when it burst into red smoke. The sound of a horn filled the air, coming from camp. In a few brief minutes, the clatter and clop of hooves could be heard, followed by desperate shouts. Three gonas approached on horseback and their eyes went wide as they took in the scene. The gonas began constructing a makeshift sled out of tree limbs, rope and leather. They showed Clarke each step along the way, to ensure she could make one. Once it was constructed, they loaded the bear onto the cart and headed to camp. Both women doubled up on a horse, and it only took a few minutes to reach camp. As Anya suggested, Heda’s riding party was awaiting them. 

  
  


“Heda! Haiplana ste laksen! Hon Naikou! (The Queen is wounded! Find Nyko!)” Gustus shouted as they approached and lifted the blonde off the horse, setting her on her feet. The brunette was off her stallion and rushing towards them with panic in her green eyes.

  
  


“Klark! Yu ste… You are hurt!” Lexa gently brushed a thumb down the left side of the blonde’s face and Clarke gave her a smile.

  
  


“I’m okay, it’s just my face.” The blonde replied, and Tessia took her hand as she began translating. The healer arrived and made a beeline for Clarke, but the blonde shook her head. “Anya is worse off than I am Nyko, check on her first, beja.”

  
  


“You are covered in blood, Klark! Nyko, tend to her wounds first.” Lexa frowned, the blonde shook her head and stroked the brunette’s cheek to calm her. 

  
  


“I promise I’m not hurt that badly, just some scrapes and bruises. Anya’s arm and head are bleeding. Please let Nyko check on her.” Clarke insisted, and the brunette scanned her face closely before giving the healer a nod of approval.

  
  


As Nyko inspected her injuries, Anya retold the tale of the blonde bravely killing the bear in order to protect her fos. Heda and the other gonas shifted their gaze between the massive bear, the deer and Clarke with eyes wide with amazement. The Wormana finished, and Lexa met Clarke’s eyes with a proud smile. The healer insisted he and Anya head to her tent so he could stitch her wound. Heda said something to Nyko, then scooped the blonde up in her arms and carried her towards their tent. Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle at the brunette’s overprotective gesture. The blonde was perfectly capable of walking, but if it made Lexa feel better to carry her Queen, she wouldn’t complain.

  
  


“Anya was right, you’re enjoying this… yu ste shanen. (You are happy.)”

  
  


“Sha. Yu ste yuj, ai Haiplana. Yu don frag Klodon op. (You are strong, my Queen. You killed the bear.)” The brunette beamed at her as they entered the tent and muttered something to the servants, who scurried out of the tent.

  
  


Lexa set the blonde on her throne and one servant entered with a basin of warm water, setting it next to the throne. The brunette thanked the servant, and then gently wiped the mud off Clarke’s face, making certain to avoid putting too much pressure on the cuts. By the time she finished, Nyko announced his presence and Lexa stepped aside to let him work. The brunette watched him closely, asking him many questions. Clarke only understood some of it, but the gist was Lexa wanted to make certain the blonde could ride. Heda stepped into their bedroom when the healer asked Clarke to remove her muddy, blood soaked clothing to check for other injuries. She would have bruises, but was overall in good health. At Clarke’s request, the brunette brought her a mirror so she could see her face. 

  
  


The bear left three claw marks from just over her left eyebrow down to her cheek. The wound was inflamed, but not nearly as bad as Clarke had imagined. A few weeks earlier she would be horrified, however scars were considered proof of one’s strength to Kongeda and it added a fierceness to her natural beauty. Lexa didn’t seem to mind it, and it was obvious Anya was correct about the brunette being so proud of the blonde she could faint. Heda always looked at Clarke with reverence, as if prepared to risk her life to protect the blonde, and now the brunette seemed to barely contain herself. 

  
  


Nyko chatted with Lexa as the blonde changed clothes and gave her a salve for the claw marks on her face. The healer also had Clarke drink a tea that would help with inflammation and pain. Nyko excused himself, then Heda grabbed two jars from the bedroom and gestured for Clarke to take a seat. Lexa put the salve on the wound first and then opened a jar that had a blue paint inside. The blonde was confused at first, but didn’t object as Heda carefully applied the paint around her eyes. 

  
  


“Krei meizen, Klark. Chit yu vout in? (So beautiful. What do you think?)” The brunette said once she was finished, Lexa handed the blonde the mirror and Clarke gasped. The brunette accented the three claw marks with the blue war paint and then matched the design over her right eye to make it symmetrical. 

  
  


“Ai dig em in. (I like it.)” A bright smile filled the blonde’s face. Anya told her that Clarke of House Griffin would die then be reborn as Klark kom Trikru at their wedding and it seemed to have happened already. No one that knew her before would recognize Clarke, they would assume she was a savage and that brought on an unexpected sense of pride. Ai laik Trikru nau.

  
  


“Sha?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and Clarke nodded her agreement.

  
  


“Yes, I love it! I look like I’m Trikru.” The blonde glanced at Lexa, her face carried an expression that was a mixture of adoration and concern for the blonde. As if she were considering kissing her, but was afraid it might hurt her. Or at least that was Clarke’s interpretation of it, especially after her conversation with Anya earlier. 

  
  


“Yu na… will ride kom… Sorry, Klark.” The brunette shook her head in shame and took a breath, determined to say it correctly. “You will ride with me today, Klark.” Lexa suggested, and the blonde grinned at the brunette. She would never tire of seeing Heda so...

  
  


“Gods, the look on your face is adorable and the whole carrying me to the tent before... I wish we could talk, because you’re intelligent and funny when Tessia translates for you. You’re even funny when it’s just you and me. I just can’t learn Trig fast enough… I’m trying, you’re trying… which is sweet. You’re really sweet, and I know it’s not something that comes naturally, or maybe it does… I’m rambling, sorry. I’m just nervous because I had this comprehensive plan to tell you how I feel about you and that I want to marry you. You’re kind, smart, gorgeous and you go out of your way to show you care… and Anya said it means you love me. I want to show you I care too… more than care… I think I love you too… okay, I do but now we’re finally alone and I don’t know how to say it in Trig so you have no…” Clarke stopped when the brunette stepped forward and cupped her cheek. 

  
  


Her green eyes bored into the blonde’s very soul and there was a silent question in them. Clarke gave the brunette a nod of approval and she slowly leaned in, allowing the blonde time to stop her if it was unwanted. Finally, the brunette’s lips gently brushed against Clarke’s, causing the entire planet to shift on its axis. It was nothing like the blonde had experienced before. It was soft, sweet and warm. Lexa seemed about to pull away, and the blonde chased her lips as she moved one hand to the brunette’s back, pulling her closer. Lexa’s hand slid under the blonde’s hair, to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Clarke’s knees went weak with a swipe of Lexa’s tongue across her lips, and she would have collapsed, if not for the brunette’s muscular arms keeping her body pressed against her own. It was an intoxicating sensation, the warmth of Lexa’s body next to her own, the piney floral scent on her skin and above all the tenderness that was reserved just for Clarke. A tiny whimper escaped the blonde’s lips when Lexa ended the kiss, leaving them both breathless, and the brunette chuckled softly.

  
  


“So we’re definitely doing that again… uh, nodotaim?” Clarke offered once she caught her breath and the brunette burst into a hearty laugh.

  
  


“Sha, oso smuch op nodotaim.” 

  
  


“Smush op… that means kiss?”

  
  


“Yes, Klark.”

  
  


“Gods, I love how you say my name.” Clarke gave her a dazed look, unable to explain how the brunette’s pronunciation of her name affected her. “Smush ai op nodotaim.” The blonde breathed and Lexa wasted no time in capturing her lips once again.

  
  


“Heda en Haiplana, taim kom op. Oso gaf gyon au gon Tondisi nau. (It is time. We need to head for TonDC now.)” Gustus announced from outside of the tent and the two reluctantly pulled away, both with dopey grins on their faces. 

  
  


As they walked towards the caravan, a bright smile filled Clarke’s face, thinking about how amazing her first kiss was. Was it like that for everyone? No, it couldn’t be. Octavia was miserable with the noble the Blake family married her to. She said the thought of kissing him made her want to vomit. While Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about the intoxicating sensation, she felt with Lexa’s warm lips pressed against hers. Clarke didn’t feel ill when the brunette kissed her, she felt alive and like her skin was on fire. Her entire body buzzed with a sudden need and she…

  
  


“Looks like you got some practice in, ai seken.” Anya’s voice dragged her from her thoughts and she found her fos with a mischievous smirk on her face. 

  
  


“I don’t know what you mean, Anya.” Clarke replied with a sheepish grin and her fos chuckled, shaking her head. 

  
  


“Heda has some of your blue war paint mixed with hers…” Her fos countered and the blonde’s eyes went wide, glancing at Lexa. As Anya suggested, Lexa’s standard black mask carried hints of blue and Clarke immediately blushed. Gods… now everyone knows…

  
  


“Relax, ai Haiplana. You defeated Klodon as your wedding gift to Heda, the gonas likely assume you did much more than just kiss.” Tessia offered with a smirk and before Clarke could react, her massive bodyguard beamed down at her.

  
  


“Ai na sis yu au na gyon op, ai Haiplana. (I will help you up, my Queen.)” Gustus offered, and the blonde gave him a nod, before he lifted her in the air over his shoulders. “Klodon Ripa!!” He shouted and the other gonas cheered as he set Clarke on Lexa’s stallion. 

  
  


The brunette climbed in behind her with a proud smile on her face and wrapped an arm around Clarke’s waist, then ordered the caravan to ride to TonDC. The ride to TonDC was only half a day. They planned the trip specifically so Clarke could hunt prior to meeting her people. Marcus explained that it was traditional to hunt before a wedding and bring the kill to TonDC as a wedding gift. Obviously they didn’t intend it to be so eventful, but everyone in their riding party agreed with Anya’s previous interpretation; Clarke killing Klodon was a good omen.

  
  


Lexa couldn’t be happier if she tried. The brunette was so overjoyed that her Queen was the one to slay the beast that taunted Trikru gonas for years. The brunette seemed incapable of not grinning the entire ride. Not that Clarke was any better. The blonde should be sore or worried about… something, however nothing could bring her mood down. Her mind kept running through the events of the day. Waking up wrapped around Lexa, Anya giving her advice, killing a deer, then the bear and finally… her first kiss. 

  
  


Thinking about that made her even more aware of the closeness to Lexa. She should be freezing cold, but the brunette was radiating enough heat to keep her comfortable. It was reminiscent of this morning in bed, the smell of pine, spring water and lavender surrounding her. Combined with the overwhelming sense of safety she always felt when Lexa was nearby, the blonde relaxed entirely and at some point, dozed off.

  
  


“Wake up, ai Haiplana.” Lexa whispered in the blonde’s ear, bringing her from her slumber, and Clarke blinked slowly. The blonde’s head was resting comfortably on Heda’s shoulder, with her nose tucked under the brunette’s chin. Heda had wrapped her own fur coat around the blonde to keep her warm. Gods, I fell asleep!

  
  


“Moba, Heda.”

  
  


“No be sorry, Klark. Tea make you sleepy.” Lexa smiled softly, and the blonde shook her head before she corrected the brunette.

  
  


“Nodotaim, Lexa. Don’t be sorry. The tea made you sleepy.”

  
  


“Don’t be sorry. The tea made you sleepy.” Heda repeated, and the blonde gave her a proud smile.

  
  


“Sha, odat.”

  
  


“We are here, Klark.”

  
  


“Heda! Monin hou! (Welcome home!)” A man announced as he suddenly appeared from the treeline, wearing a terrifying mask, and the blonde looked around in confusion. 

  
  


They were still in the middle of the forest, and Clarke thought TonDC was a great city. After further inspection, she realized nothing was as it seemed and her jaw dropped. TonDC was a large settlement, nestled in the forest and unlike anything Clarke had imagined. They built the buildings to blend in with the forest, and part of the village appeared to be high in the trees. There were stone structures, but they painted them to blend in with the surroundings. A pulley system operated the gate, using the weight of massive logs to raise and lower it. On either side of the gate appeared to be spiral staircases that wrapped around two enormous oaks and led up to a watchtower high above them. From afar, it would look like more forest, and it impressed Clarke how inventive it was. Any invaders would be confused or lost, and would be dead long before they knew Trikru surrounded them.

  
  


“Would you rather go to our quarters or walk through the village?” Lexa asked via Tessia, then gestured for the blonde to take her arm, and the blonde smiled softly. 

  
  


“Village.”

  
  


The village was the most creative use of construction Clarke had ever seen. The walls along the perimeter were stone and painted to match the landscape, while they built the village into the gigantic oaks. Each tree was the size of a castle tower, and Trikru used that to their advantage. There were staircases that led up into the tree canopy and wooden bridges that linked the trees together. Clarke smiled, thinking this must be why they assumed she and Skaikru lived in the clouds. Trikru literally lived in the trees. It was both beautiful and breathtaking. There were several stone structures on the ground, including a large feast hall at the center of the village, and each one blended into the trees from afar. Like camouflage...

  
  


The people of TonDC were curious about their new Queen and were as welcoming as any Kongeda she met so far. They bowed their heads as the couple approached, each offered congratulations on their wedding and praised Clarke for her victory over Klodon. Lexa tried to school her expressions, but there was no hiding the pride in those mossy green eyes every time they bowed their heads to Clarke. Tessia and the others excused themselves to rest before the feast, leaving the couple to explore TonDC on their own. They reached the door to Lexa’s family home and the brunette suddenly seemed nervous.

  
  


“Are you okay?” The blonde nudged her with an elbow and the brunette took a breath, then gave her a slight smile.

  
  


“Ai seingeda… my... family… emo gonplei ste odon… their fight is over. I no… not be… ai nou kamp raun hir kom thotin yiron... Thir...teen years.” Lexa appeared frustrated that she couldn’t think of the words in Sky speech and Tessia was not present to help her.

  
  


“You haven’t been home in thirteen years?” Clarke used her hands to gesture, something both women had learned to do to communicate, and the brunette nodded.

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“Do you want to stay here? We can… Oso na ste... kamp raun kom... trap. (We can stay in camp.)” The blonde suggested, not wanting Heda to be uncomfortable, and the brunette shook her head.

  
  


“No. It is mou… more... komfi… comfortable here.” Lexa replied carefully, and the blonde smiled at how hard the brunette tried to use English with Clarke. 

  
  


“Okay. Taim na bants, Leksa. (Let’s go.)” Clarke took the brunette’s hand and opened the door to the house, leading the way. 

  
  


Stepping inside brought out a side of Lexa the blonde had never seen. The brunette seemed far more exposed and timid as she looked around her family home. Clarke knew from a prior conversation that Lexa was three years older than the blonde. That would mean she was still a child the last time she saw this place, and it showed on her face. There was a mixture of remorse, reminiscence and apprehension in her body language. Lexa clutched onto the blonde’s hand as if it were a lifeline, keeping her tethered to the present, and it warmed Clarke’s heart. 

  
  


Anya was right. The brunette was a changed woman in the blonde’s presence. Lexa was softer, approachable, kind and willing to show her own fragility when they were alone. Kongeda valued strength above all else, and they expected Heda to be stronger than all of them. That she trusted Clarke enough to show even the slightest weakness, made the blonde’s heart sing. They met when Clarke was at her lowest; humiliated, stripped bare and beaten. Now the blonde was finally seeing Lexa in a similar light and it made her feel… special.

  
  


“I’m glad we’re getting married...” Clarke said aloud without meaning to, and the brunette gave her a confused look, likely uncertain what she meant. “That I’m marrying...uh, oso na hich op… I’m happy… Ai ste shanen.”

  
  


“Ai ste shanen… I am happy too, Klark.” Lexa smiled brightly and whatever ghosts that haunted the brunette seemed to disappear, replaced with an eagerness to show Clarke the rest of the house. 

  
  


It was much larger than the home they spent four days in at the Rock Line village and circular in design. They built the entire house around and with the massive oak. Like the village, it blended in with its surroundings seamlessly. As if it were part of the forest and reminded her of a castle tower wrapped around a tree. There was a large living space and kitchen downstairs, the second level had two large bedrooms and the third boasted a library that rivaled the one at Blake Manor. There were couches scattered through the room and the musky scent of old parchment filled the air. A spiral staircase led up to the fourth level, with an enormous suite that must have belonged to Lexa’s parents. There was an intricately carved wooden bed, chairs, couches, bookshelves, and a balcony that overlooked the village. Despite the earthy feel and wooden structure, it was like any noble’s manor that Clarke had seen in the past. It had an almost magical feel to it, as if the fairies or elves in the books Clarke read as a child built it and allowed Trikru to live here. Kongeda sat on land once believed to be home to the first men, perhaps it was created with magic.

  
  


“It’s beautiful, Lexa! Meizen.” The blonde glanced at Heda, who appeared to be thoroughly distracted by her bride to be.

  
  


“Sha, ai Haiplana… krei meizen.” Lexa replied, blushing when she realized Clarke caught her staring.

  
  


The servants arrived with scalding water for the tub, and Lexa cordially excused herself to attend to some matters regarding the feast. When the blonde finished bathing, she found her and Lexa’s belongings arranged in the room to look as if they had been there for years. Their chessboard was sitting on a small table between two comfortable looking chairs, the pieces right where they left off. The book Marcus gave Clarke to read was sitting on a table next to a plush couch, and the fur she always used was draped over the arm. On the other end of the couch sat Lexa, reading the book she started a few nights ago. 

  
  


“This is… how did you do all of this and I did not hear you?” The blonde looked around once again, amazed by how thoughtful Lexa was, and felt immediately at home in their room. Like we’ve always been here...

  
  


“You lik… humph… Do you like it?” The brunette raised an eyebrow and Clarke grinned, nodding her head.

  
  


“Sha. It feels like we live here… which I guess it’s our house, technically. Dis be oso hou?”

  
  


“Nodotaim, Klark. Dison laik osir hou.” Lexa corrected, and the blonde shot her a timid look, before repeating it. 

  
  


“Dison laik osir hou.” Clarke said, and the brunette gave her a proud smile.

  
  


“Yes, perfect. This is our house.”

  
  


There was a knock on the door, and Sasha entered carrying a stunning blue dress. Lexa grinned at the blonde’s reaction, when the elderly tailor told Clarke it was her wedding dress. The blonde squealed with excitement and thanked both of them a few dozen times before rushing to try it on. As with every outfit Sasha made for Clarke, it fit perfectly and was comfortable at the same time. Lexa was practically drooling as the blonde twirled around the room in the dress. The old woman then pulled out a second, more casual dress for tonight’s feast. This dress was crimson, the same color of the cape Lexa wrapped her in when they met. Sasha also brought the brunette a black dress, with crimson accents for the feast, and leather armor stained black with a new cape for Heda’s pauldron. 

  
  


Lexa carefully applied black war paint around Clarke’s eyes before the blonde slipped into her new red dress. The war paint design was more artistic than what she wore on the ride, almost like wings on either side of her eyes. The claw marks left by Klodon were visible, but the paint design complimented them like a work of art. Lexa’s war paint was very similar in style, and they both stepped to opposite sides of the room to put on their outfits. The two dresses accentuated each of the women’s best physical features and they both stood gaping at each other. Gods, I’ve never seen legs like...

  
  


“By the dumbfounded looks on both your faces, I assume you approve of each other’s dresses. Shall we head to the feast, or do you ladies need more time to… drool?” Sasha gave them a wicked smirk, and the blonde cleared her throat to shake off the daze she was in.

  
  


“Um, could you give us a minute alone?” Clarke asked and Sasha let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head.

  
  


“I think that’s a terrible idea, especially with how taken you are with each other. You’re expected to be present at your own wedding feast, so if you aren’t there in fifteen minutes I’m sending Anya to fetch you. Just please don’t rip the dresses beforehand, you’ll have enough time for that after the feast.” The old woman offered candidly and then excused herself.

  
  


“You look so beautiful in that… not that you don’t normally… because you’re always beautiful.” Clarke stuttered, and the brunette gave a bright smile, lightly running her thumb down the blonde’s left cheek. 

  
  


“Klark…” The blonde cut her off with a heated kiss and didn’t pull away until they were both breathless.

  
  


“I never want to stop kissing you… ai gaf smush yu op… feva.” Clarke said once she caught her breath, and the brunette chuckled.

  
  


“Sha, ai snogon. (Yes, my loved one)” Lexa smiled, then placed a soft kiss on her lips and frowned when the blonde pulled back.

  
  


“Snogon… that’s an unfamiliar word. What does it mean? Chit bilaik snogon? (What is?)” Clarke narrowed her eyes, and the brunette looked as if we had caught her stealing.

  
  


“Uh… ai snogon…” Lexa put her hand on the blonde’s heart and then her own, trying to show her. “Uh… snogon bilaik…” The brunette looked torn between embarrassment and frustration that she didn’t know the word in English.

  
  


“Heart?” Clarke tapped her chest like a heartbeat and Lexa chewed her bottom lip, shaking her head.

  
  


“No... dison tombom. (This is heart.)” Lexa tapped her chest, then had the most adorable expression as she considered how to explain.

  
  


“Heart is tombom in Trig?”

  
  


“Yes, Klark. Tombom is... heart. Snogon is… uh. Ai no get em in… don’t know how...” The brunette chewed on her bottom lip, looking deep in thought and the blonde suddenly realized the definition.

  
  


“Love? As in…” Clarke wrapped her arms around her own torso, and the brunette nodded hesitantly, bringing a bright smile from the blonde. “So ai snogon is... my love. I like it!”

  
  


“Heda! Haiplana! Enough of whatever made you tardy to your own feast! To be clear, that isn't an invitation to give me details, Klark! Now get down here!” Anya shouted from downstairs and then repeated it in Trig so Lexa would understand. Both women chuckled, then headed downstairs and found Anya tapping her foot impatiently. “Well, at least your war paint isn’t smeared this time. Taim na bants.”

  
  


They arrived at the feast hall and the room erupted with cheers. Heda led the blonde to the head table and pulled out a chair for her, then sat beside her. Tessia and Anya sat on either side, then the other Trikru leaders took their seats beside them. Indra made a toast to the couple, and the feast began. The food was amazing, made up of a variety of appetizers, entrees, vegetables and delectable sweets. Clarke ate and drank until she was ready to bust, while listening carefully to Tessia as she translated the conversation for the blonde. Anya retold the tale of the blonde defeating Klodon, then presented Clarke with a bow and quiver. The grip of the weapon had a beautifully engraved image of a bear with three scars over his left eye, and Clarke gushed over her fos’ gift. 

  
  


“Mochof, Anya. It’s so beautiful!”

  
  


“Pro, ai Haiplana. I’m certain your aim will be true, after a few more lessons and you aren’t getting out of tomorrow’s training, wedding or not. We’ll stick to the training grounds, to avoid any further pre-wedding bear incidents.” Anya smirked, and the blonde bowed her head respectfully.

  
  


“Sha, ai fos.”

  
  


Once Anya stepped aside, each of the guests offered toasts and presented gifts to the couple. A bald man named Titus blathered on about the significance of Clarke’s first kill and gift to Heda. Tessia informed her he was the religious leader for Kongeda and Clarke would see him daily once they travelled to Polis. Titus finished speaking and gave them a deep bow, before gesturing at a group of youth at a nearby table. The children knelt down and swore fealty to their new Queen, then presented her with several gifts. 

  
  


There was a pauldron, with a dark blue cape attached. The steel of the pauldron had both the House Griffin coat of arms and the Trikru coat of arms engraved on it. Next was a beautifully engraved sword, with the Trikru symbol on one side of the blade and the House Griffin on the other. They shaped the sword pommel like a bear head and it even had three distinct scars over the left eye. Clarke’s jaw dropped as she wondered how they could make it with such little time. Titus explained that his grandfather was known throughout Kongeda as a bear slayer, and it honored him to pass his family heirloom to Clarke. It only took a few slight modifications to add the scars and engrave the blade with the House Griffin coat of arms. The Fleimkepa claimed the Spirits chose Clarke to rise from the ashes of House Griffin and take up the throne at Lexa’s side. The blonde teared up at the gesture. A complete stranger offered her his family’s sword and insisted the Spirits meant it to fall into her hands.

  
  


“Mochof, Fleimkepa Titus. I will cherish this gift for as long as I live, you truly flatter me.” Clarke offered, the man took a knee and swore fealty to his new Queen. 

  
  


“It is my deepest honor to share this with you, my Queen. Heda is like a daughter to me and I had hoped to give it to her one day, as I have no children of my own. Klodon chose you as his equal and deemed you worthy to be our queen, therefore this sword belongs to you. I look forward to getting to know you better and assisting you as you find the strength that lives within.” Titus replied via Tessia and then stepped aside for the next guest to offer their congratulations.

  
  


Once the last guest presented their gift, Lexa arose from her seat and gestured for the blonde to follow her outside. Heda led her past the walls of the village with the Trikru gonas following behind them. Clarke was confused at first, until she spotted a long line of poles lit by torches, with men gagged and bound to them. Tormund and his men were there, along with each man that had stripped, prodded or groped the blonde the day she met Lexa in the arena. Beside them were the few Skaikru men that survived the attack at Rock Line. Heda stepped forward to address the gonas, and Tessia moved to Clarke’s side to translate.

  
  


“These Sangeda gonas conspired to harm my Queen at the command of Tormund kom Sangedakru, who intended to defile her prior to our wedding. The punishment for this unspeakable act of treason is death by one thousand cuts. The Skaikru men beside them attacked Boudolankru to kill my Queen and threaten Kongeda with violence. Because they are weak and fear what Klark kom Trikru will become once we marry. Let their deaths send a simple message to all that seek to attack Kongeda or my Queen.” Lexa finished speaking, and the gonas grabbed their daggers, lining up for their cut.

  
  


“Traditionally, you make the first cut and Heda makes the last cut that ends their fight. Heda does not expect you to take part and knows this might be too violent for your taste. Anya is your fos, so Heda allowed her two cuts. One for Anya and one on your behalf. Heda only wanted you to be aware they are being executed for what they did to you. It will take all night and in the morning, Heda will end each of their lives while you train with Anya.” Tessia whispered, and the blonde took a moment to think before she replied. Her days as a frightened slave were over and by tomorrow afternoon, she would officially be Klark kom Trikru. It seemed fitting to watch the men that treated her like cattle die a horrible death, though she appreciated that Lexa didn’t expect her to witness all of it.

  
  


“What if I want a cut?”

  
  


“Then you are welcome to do so, ai Haiplana.” Tessia replied and quietly instructed the blonde how to properly ask Heda. 

  
  


“Heda, ai gaf kot emo op fostaim. (I want to cut them first.)” Clarke offered, earning a proud smile from both Lexa and her fos. The brunette handed the blonde her dagger and watched Clarke closely as she made her way down the line of condemned men. The blonde met each man’s eyes when she made her cuts and gave Tormund an especially painful slice that made him cry out in anguish behind his gag. When Clarke reached the Skaikru prisoners, she remembered Anya’s training and spoke only in Trig. 

  
  


“Hofli yu na fleim au kom skafa, natronas. (May you burn in hell, traitors.)” The blonde whispered before each cut and then returned to Lexa’s side. 

  
  


Even in the night's darkness, there was no mistaking the pride in Heda’s eyes and the brunette suggested they retire for the night. Clarke took the brunette’s arm and had a contented smile on her face as they made their way back to their house. Tessia told her they would likely spend the next week, or more in TonDC. It was entirely up to Clarke and Heda how long they stayed. Anya expected the blonde to attend daily training, but the rest of their time could be spent however the newlyweds desired. They could remain in the house for alone time or participate in various daily activities with the people of TonDC.

  
  


Once back at the house, Lexa and the blonde changed into more comfortable clothing. The brunette carefully helped Clarke remove the war paint and then applied the salve Nyko gave her around her wound. They played chess until they were ready for bed, though neither played as seriously as normal. Both too distracted by the other. Despite Lexa’s chivalrous offer, Clarke insisted they share a bed again and it was far less awkward than the previous night. They spent the majority of the day in close proximity, kissing or holding hands. The blonde had no jitters when the brunette opened her arms and offered her shoulder as a pillow.

  
  


“So you no… humph… don’t hurt your face.” Lexa suggested and Clarke happily accepted the offer, smiling when the brunette wrapped her arm around her waist. 

  
  


“Reshop, Leksa.” The blonde whispered, placing a chaste kiss on the brunette’s cheek and settled into her human pillow.

  
  


“Good night, Klark.” Lexa gave a kiss on the forehead and it was only a few moments of basking utter contentment before the blonde fell into a deep sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We took some major liberties with TonDC We thought the idea was super cool after we had an off hand discussion about ewoks and elves. So... that's our version of it.🤷
> 
> Also we almost went Pauna, but it just didn't fit in this AU... Like where would it come from? Lol 
> 
> Next chapter is all wedding day Clexa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all of the comments/kudos! This has been so fun for us and it's amazing that people are enjoying our little fic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Good morning, Klark." Lexa offered with a groggy smile and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead. Clarke slowly blinked awake, finding herself and Lexa in the exact position from when the blonde closed her eyes the night before. 

"Sonop, you Lexa." Clarke replied with a wide smile, and gazed into the brunette’s green eyes. Gods, she’s so beautiful! I can’t believe I’m marrying her… this whole thing feels like a fairy tale. 

“How you feel, ai snogon?” Lexa asked as she brushed a stray strand of hair behind the blonde’s ear and Clarke placed a kiss on the brunette’s cheek.

“Nodotaim, Lexa. How do you feel?” The blonde corrected and grinned at Lexa’s disheartened expression. Almost like a little girl that disappointed her parents; I just want to kiss her or hug her, and tell her it’s okay. 

“Sorry Klark. How do you feel?”

“Sha, odat.” Clarke gave her a contented smile. “I feel good… uh, ai lin oso dei.”

“Again, Klark. Ai lin os deyon.”

“Ai lin so deyon. Oso na hich op. (I feel good today. We are getting married.) I’m so happy. This place is… almost magical and you’re so amazing… gods, I will never get tired at looking at you, or hearing you laugh… smush ai op.” The blonde replied with a blissful smile and Lexa leaned in to give her a tender kiss. 

Clarke’s heart thumped hard, elated by the feel of the brunette’s plump lips against hers and the heat between their bodies pressed together. She got to spend the rest of her life like this, falling asleep and waking in Lexa’s arms. They could spend hours each day kissing like this, or perhaps all of those things Anya described the day before. That thought brought on a tingling sensation all over her body and Clarke could not get enough of it. The blonde deepened the kiss, and imagined all sorts of places she wanted to kiss Lexa. A brush of the brunette’s thumb on her left cheek caused Clarke to wince from a sharp, hot pain in her face and Lexa pulled back suddenly.

"You have... pain?" The brunette gently stroked her cheek, concern filled her green eyes and Clarke shook her head. 

"Nodotaim, Lexa. Are you in pain?"

"Are you in pain, Klark?"

"A little… is it swollen? Uh… swolnes?" The blonde asked, the left side of her face felt hot and it ached, yet she refused to let it bring her down. She was getting married to Lexa today and she’d be damned if a wound stood in the way of their plans. 

"Sha, ai snogon. Ai na hon Naikou. (Yes, my loved one. I will find Nyko.)" Lexa started to crawl out of bed and the blonde stopped her, with a hand over the brunette’s heart.

"I'm okay, Lexa. En’s ku. It just stings and feels hot, the salve will help." Clarke replied, shaking her head and brushed the brunette’s lips with her thumb. "Smush ai op. (Kiss me.)"

"Sha, ai Haiplana." Lexa smiled brightly and dipped her head to capture her Queen's lips. It started soft and sweet, the brunette remained mindful of Clarke's wound. However, the blonde longed for more and moved her hand up to Lexa's neck to pull her closer. All of a sudden, they were covered in something ice cold, causing them both to gasp and jolt up in bed.

"Jok, Onya!" Lexa shouted, glaring at the taller blonde standing over them and began berating the blonde's fos, rattling off in Trig too rapidly for Clarke to follow.

"Klark gada granplei kom ai! And I told you what would happen if you were late, ai seken! You'll have plenty of time to make out after the wedding, now get dressed and meet me downstairs. No staying in bed with Heda or you'll get a second bucket of snow in your face!" Anya retorted and then headed downstairs, grumbling to herself about lovesick goufas.

"I'm sorry, Lexa." Clarke offered as she scrambled to get dressed and the brunette gave her a soft smile.

"Don't be sorry, Klark. Ai na hit yu op pas taim yu granplei. (I will meet you after your training.)" Lexa replied, planting a velvety kiss on the blonde's temple before she headed downstairs.

Her fos handed Clarke the bow and quiver she gave her the night before, then led the way to the training grounds. The blonde’s jaw dropped, when she realized what Anya meant earlier about the snow. The entire village was covered with a thick layer of white powder and it only made it seem more magnificent. Clarke always loved winter and snow. It meant warm blankets, steaming cups of tea or cocoa, sleigh rides and roaring fires. 

Nearly all of her fondest memories involved snow and it seemed fortuitous that she would get married on a day like today. One of the few distinct memories she had of her father was him helping her build castles and snowmen in the castle courtyard. When they were finished, Jake told Clarke that she would make a great artist one day. Then her mother ordered them both inside, wrapping a warm blanket around them. They would sit in front of the fireplace for hours telling Clarke stories of snow beasts, enchanted forests and the brave warriors that fought alongside the first men. 

Years later with the Blake family, winter was the only time that Clarke didn’t have to hide indoors. Winters were harsh and Jaha’s men didn't want to travel through the deep snow to search for the missing princess or rebels. She would always remember the joy she felt when Aurora finally gave her permission to leave the safe confines of Blake Manor to play outside. Bellamy, Octavia and the blonde threw snowballs at each other. Laughing for hours as they frolicked in the snow and Aurora made them cocoa as they warmed up indoors. She considered throwing a snowball at Anya, but decided it would end badly if she did. 

Anya stopped at an archery station with dummies wearing leather armor and stuffed with hay for targets. Clarke found it odd that they would put armor on training dummies, but assumed there was a valid reason. Kongeda always thought ahead, perhaps there was a lesson behind it… maybe it made it more realistic in training. There were a dozen targets out in the open and another dozen tucked in nearby trees. Each target had a heavy coat of snow on its head and shoulders. Her fos told Clarke to pull out her new quiver and began their next lesson.

"Yesterday, your aim was true but as you learned with Klodon, the force behind the arrow is very important. If the arrow that struck his eye was more powerful, you would have killed him. The quiver I gave you has marks painted on each arrow, so you get a better idea if your shot will wound or kill your opponent. The size of your enemy, the thickness of their armor or the animal's coat and skin needs to be factored in as well." Anya instructed and the blonde inspected the arrows. As her fos suggested, each arrow had three thin lines at different points along the shaft.

"So I want the mark that's furthest from the arrowhead?"

"Yes, that's your goal. The first mark is a flesh wound for a human, it will kill a small animal; rabbits, squirrels, and birds. The second mark is organ damage. If your aim is true, it can kill a human or deer however you must hit specific organs to make it a kill shot. The third mark will kill even Klodon and that's your ultimate goal on each shot. It will instantly kill a human or prey if your aim is true." Her fos explained as Clarke prepared to nock her first arrow and looked to her teacher for further instructions.

Anya had the blonde start with the targets on the ground and smiled proudly when every arrow hit the various targets. The arrows didn’t strike the center of the target, but none missed. Her fos had Clarke check the mark on each shaft as she pulled it from the target and only one was a kill shot. The blonde cursed under her breath, the great Klodon Ripa wasn’t so mighty after all and she didn’t want to disappoint Lexa or their people. I’ll feel awful if Titus demands his family sword back when he realizes I just got lucky...

"It's okay Klark, we're working on improving your aim as well as force. With more practice, each one will fly true and have enough power behind it to kill. That's why we put thick leather armor on the dummies." Anya offered when she saw the blonde frown with disappointment and Clarke nodded her understanding, then tried again. 

She launched arrow after arrow through the air, so many that she lost count. With each draw of her bow, Clarke’s aim improved and her fos grinned proudly when the final arrow landed at the center of the target. The mark on the arrow showed it was deep enough to kill and Clarke's face lit up with pride. Maybe I can kill another bear… not that I plan to go looking for one.

“Perfect, Klark! By the time you reach Polis, there won’t be a bear or gona in Kongeda that will be safe from the Klodon Ripa.” Anya grinned and the blonde narrowed her eyes, realizing that her fos' home was in TonDC. Would that mean...

“Are you coming with us to the capital?”

“Sha, ai seken. I have permanent quarters in the tower as well as in TonDC, though I often travel between clans.” 

“Will Lexa and I travel often?”

“Heda usually makes rounds through the kingdom once a year, then returns to Polis for winter. More often than not, you will split time between Polis and TonDC. You will begin training under Titus when you arrive at the capital to learn our beliefs, and we will continue our daily training. The Natblidas are excited to study with the Klodon Ripa.” Anya smirked and the blonde scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. That's a word I haven't heard before...

“Natblidas?”

“Direct descendants of the first men, like Heda.” Her fos answered and the blonde's eyes went wide. History books suggested Kongeda was the land the first men settled on, but Anya suggested that Lexa was related to...

“The first men? As in the half-blood children of the gods from the ancient stories? Lexa's one of their descendants?” Clarke asked, running through all she could remember about the first men. The tales made them out to be fearsome warriors with supernatural abilities and created the first civilization on the planet. As mankind evolved, spreading across the continent and later sailing the oceans to settle other land, the first men faded into memory.

“Technically, every one on the planet is descended from the first men, including you and I. Heda and Natblidas are just a little more closely related. I won’t lie, religion is Heda and Titus’ specialty, they are better suited to explain this to you. Though I should warn you, once you get Titus started on the subject he never shuts up. For today, you only have to worry about the wedding ritual.” Anya explained as she helped the blonde gather all the arrows from each of the targets and Clarke frowned. She hadn't even considered asking her wife-to-be about that and her fos suggested Lexa might be related to the gods. Religion is often the source of a society and she knew nothing about Kongeda beliefs. How did I not think to ask?

"I didn't realize Lexa was religious…" Clarke offered, silently berating herself. Lexa is my wife, or will be by the end of the day, and Kongeda are my people. I must learn as much as I can, or I might inadvertently offend them with my own religious talk. 

"Have you told Heda anything about your religion? You believe in seven gods, yes?" Anya raised a challenging eyebrow and the blonde shook her head. 

"No, there are fourteen gods." Clarke corrected and her fos gave her an incredulous look.

"Fourteen? That’s a bit excessive, don’t you think? And why do you always say seven hells if there are fourteen?"

"Because there are seven hells." The blonde shrugged and Anya looked even more confused, it was obvious that the Kongeda belief system was nothing like Sky Nation. I need to discuss this with Lexa and Titus, I just hope it doesn’t change anything. Will they be disappointed that I know nothing about their religion? 

"That's ridiculous and almost cruel! Why make seven different hells... isn't one enough?"

"One for each of the seven unforgivable acts. How many hells and gods do Kongeda have?" Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow and her fos shook her head.

"None and Kongeda don't believe in gods, only reincarnation. Our Spirits are reborn in the next life and the Spirits of the first men offer us guidance through Heda."

"Even the evil ones like Tormund are reborn?" The blonde never wanted to cross paths with him again and Anya suggested he might come back from the dead through reincarnation. Gods, that would be awful… what if he… No, don’t think like that, Lexa would never let him hurt me and will kill him if he tries.

"No, Heda will cut off their heads so their Spirits will not move on to the next life." Anya reassured her and the blonde remembered her translator mentioning something about Spirits.

"Tessia said something about getting guidance from the Spirits at the wedding?"

"Yes. Titus will have you both drink a liquid at the wedding, that allows you to commune with the Spirits. Leksa is Heda, so she has spoken with them many times and will be by your side." Anya explained and the blonde was beyond confused. 

"I don't understand…"

“It is not something average gonas do at weddings. Only Fleimkepas, Heda and Heda's houmon are allowed to speak to the Spirits. I have been told it's impossible to describe unless you've experienced it and I'm not Heda or a Fleimkepa, so I'm not allowed to speak with them. Leksa will guide you through it." Anya replied and a sudden panic washed over the blonde, realizing she might not be considered worthy. If they tell Lexa to leave me or choose another bride, will she?

"What if the Spirits don't approve of me? Will I not be allowed to marry Lexa?" Clarke took a shaky breath, wondering what would happen to her. Lexa loved her, she knew that much, but if her religion forbade her from being with the blonde… It was selfish on Clarke’s part to assume that she was special in the eyes of the Kongeda gods… or Spirits.

"Nou get yu daun, ai seken. (Don't worry.) Klodon has already given his approval, by marking you as his equal and he speaks on behalf of the Spirits. Now get cleaned up, Heda will escort you to the Fleimkepas for your tattoos, and then to the actual wedding.” Her fos suggested and Clarke's eyes went wide.

“Tattoos… gods, I completely forgot about that! Does it hurt?” The blonde gave Anya a cautious look and the taller blonde chuckled as they reached the house.

“A tattoo will be like a bee sting compared to fighting a bear. You'll do fine, Klark. Ai swega em klin. (I promise.) I will see you this afternoon at the wedding, don't be late!” Her fos gave her a smirk then gave her a respectful nod before excusing herself. 

The blonde found a hot bath prepared and quickly bathed, knowing Lexa would need to bathe as well. She hopped out and put on a nightgown, asking the servants to prepare a bath for Heda. They gave her a nod and informed her breakfast was downstairs. As the blonde ate, she considered the journey that led her to this point. All the horrors she went through, led her here and introduced her to Lexa. Clarke couldn’t help but be grateful for it, regardless of the pain and suffering she went through. She finished her breakfast, just as the brunette returned home and was shocked by her appearance. Lexa's face, hands and clothes were covered in blood from the executions.

"Sorry, Klark. I no… hmph… don't want you to… ai op… see me like dis… this." The brunette shook her head, looking disappointed in herself and Clarke gave a soft smile. Gods, she's so precious!

"I don't mind, Lexa. You killed the men that hurt me and I doubt this will be the last time I see you covered in someone else's blood. C'mon, let’s get you cleaned up." The blonde took Lexa's hand and led her up to their room, the servants just finished pouring a bath. "Kot yu bakkova of, Heda. Ai na sis au na woda yu klin. (Take off your clothes. I will help you wash yourself.)"

Lexa gave her a questioning glance, before following the blonde's instructions and removed her bloody clothes. To say Clarke was nervous would be an understatement and the brunette seemed just as apprehensive. She’d seen other women naked before, both during her time as a slave and growing up with Octavia. They were best friends and often snuck out to go skinny dipping in the hot springs just outside of Blake Manor. Servants helped Clarke bathe daily in Skaikru and it never seemed to bother them, so how awkward could it be? Besides, we’re getting married and spouses do this, right? Gods, she’s gorgeous...

Lexa’s skin was tanned and her body peppered with faint scars from past battles. She also had two tattoos, a large one on her back and another one covering her right bicep. It took every bit of self control not to drool over her wife to be. There was this odd desire to explore every inch of skin and a peculiar knot in her abdomen formed at the thought. The servants immediately grabbed the dirty laundry and excused themselves, while Clarke gestured for the brunette to get in the tub. She mirrored Lexa's actions from the previous day, gently wiping the brunette’s soft skin with a wet rag. It was difficult to stay focused on her task; between the brunette staring at the blonde as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world and trying not gawk at Lexa like a horny teenager. 

"You're making me nervous… uh, ai ste... sheiken." Clarke offered after a few moments and the brunette blushed, then gave her an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, Klark. I think you be… hmph… I think you are beautiful."

"Well, don't be sorry for that!" The blonde giggled and lightly traced her fingers down Lexa’s neck, then along her collarbone."You're beautiful too, Lexa. Krei meizen."

"Thank you, Klark." The brunette beamed and maintained a bright smile throughout the remainder of her bath. 

When Clarke washed her hair, Lexa had the most contented look the blonde had seen on any face. For a moment, the blonde thought Lexa might be asleep, until she opened those mossy green eyes. Once she finished, Clarke grabbed a towel and wrapped the brunette in it. She gestured for Lexa to sit and the blonde brushed her long, chestnut locks. Clarke wished now that she knew how to braid hair, unfortunately she only knew how to make a basic three strand braid. 

Lexa always had intricate braids in her hair, many she did by herself and others the servants helped with. Clarke was in awe of the preciseness of each braid, it only loosened after a great deal of exertion. She was never present when the brunette dressed or fixed her hair. Now, the blonde wished she had asked the servants to teach her or mustered up the courage to ask Lexa. Few Skaikru women braided their hair and the blonde currently had short hair, so she never attempted it. I bet Lexa would love it if I braided her hair… I can picture the smile on her face and she’d probably tell me it was perfect, even if it was atrocious.

“Gods, I wish I could talk to you… like actually have a conversation without Tessia. I know I can confide in her, but it’s so strange telling someone how you feel through a bystander. I’m so… I don’t know how to describe it. The way you make me feel…” Clarke rambled, then met the brunette’s gaze which made her knees want to buckle. Lexa appeared to be in a blissful dream, before she shifted her gaze to the claw marks left by Klodon. 

"Ash na strik swolnes-de daun. (Snow will reduce the swelling.)" Lexa muttered before she stood and opened the doors to the balcony, then scooped some snow in her hand. Clarke grimaced when the brunette set it against her face, and Lexa's face filled with worry. “I’m sorry, Klark. I no want… hmph... don’t want to hurt you.”

"En's ku, Lexa. It's just sensitive." The blonde promised, grinning at the distressed look on Lexa's face. Lexa couldn’t stand the thought of her Queen in pain, that much was obvious and it was so endearing. 

The snow was cold, but it soothed the heat radiating from the wound. After a moment, Clarke let out a relieved sigh. Between Lexa studying her face with a loving smile and the snow smothering the inflamed wound, Clarke was in heaven. After the last bit of snow melted, the brunette carefully wiped the wound and applied the salve as Nyko instructed the day before. One of the servants announced their presence to braid Lexa's hair and the blonde watched closely as she worked. Once her hair was finished, the brunette changed into her new armor.

Clarke helped the brunette with the laces of Lexa's armor, pauldron and red cape, which made her look breathtaking. The black stained leather was tailored to fit her form perfectly, accented by the shiny steel of her bracers, and pauldron, with flowing crimson cape. It created a mixture of natural beauty, a subtle hint of tenderness and an almost primal inner strength that was reserved only for Leksa kom Trikru. All in all, it made Clarke feel weak in the knees and overwhelmed by the same tingle she felt whenever they kissed. 

The blonde decided it was only fair to allow Lexa a chance to see her Queen unclothed and changed into her wedding dress, wholly aware of mossy green eyes taking in every detail. Clarke’s dress was of silk, floor length with long sleeves draping over her wrists, and the same shade of blue as the blonde’s eyes. Sasha also made the blonde a shawl out of wolf’s fur to wear over her shoulders and the clasp had both Trikru and House Griffin’s symbol on it. By the look on Lexa’s face, it had the same effect on her as the brunette’s outfit on the blonde. 

“Klark… krei… so beautiful.” Lexa breathed and the blonde gave her a bright smile, then placed a brief kiss to her plump lips.

“Taim na bants, Heda.” Clarke said with a smirk as she pulled away and the brunette proudly offered her arm to head to the Fleimkepa’s house for their tattoos.

Titus had an ecstatic expression on his face when they arrived and immediately began jabbering at the brunette. Tessia arrived a moment later and began translating for Clarke. Lexa’s right bicep was already covered with a Trishanakru design from her first marriage and so she insisted that Clarke decide where to place her new tattoo. The blonde opted for their left biceps and then Titus had them change into a loose fitting, sleeveless tunic. She watched with amazement as the Fleimkepa worked on Heda’s tattoo. The process intrigued Clarke, she asked Titus countless questions about the techniques and color palette as he worked. Titus was an incredible artist and Clarke was blown away when she saw the final product. 

The image was a bear with blue eyes and warpaint to match what would now be Klark kom Trikru’s standard paint. At the center of his forehead was the House Griffin coat of arms, which brought a dreamy smile from the blonde. Lexa was the Coalition Commander, ruler of the twelve clans and yet she stamped Clarke’s House symbol on her arm, the same image that donned every Skaikru banner. Her entire tattoo celebrated Clarke, her lineage, her blue eyes and her greatest victory to date. Lexa fully embraced the blonde’s heritage and proudly wore a symbol of her enemy on her flesh as a token of her love for Clarke. 

“Gods, Lexa… It’s so… I love it!” The blonde grinned widely, completely in awe of Lexa’s heart touching gesture. 

Tessia had prepared Clarke in Rock Line, saying she could choose from images the Fleimkepas had or create her own design. The blonde always loved to draw and made several sketches as they travelled. Seeing Lexa’s tattoo, inspired her to make a few additions that she discussed with Titus. He grinned when they put the pieces together, lauding her own artistic ability and had her take a seat. She sat clutching Lexa’s hand as he worked, the brunette smiled everytime Clarke flinched and gripped her hand more tightly. 

The entire process took hours, it was afternoon by the time Titus finished and the blonde was overjoyed as she took in the masterpiece. The tree was beautiful, with Heda’s warpaint design and the Trikru symbol stamped on the trunk, the eyes of the mask were crimson. Lexa was speechless as she ran her fingers along the perimeter of the freshly inked, somewhat puffy skin. Clarke thanked him profusely, and begged him to teach her the art. The bald Fleimkepa was thrilled by the blonde’s interest and promised to teach her when they reached Polis. They changed back into their wedding attire, then followed behind Titus

Both women grinned like lovesick school girls, and strolled arm in arm through the snow as the Fleimkepa led them to the feast hall for the wedding. Traditionally, the clan leaders spoke on behalf of the bride or groom and then the Fleimkepas led the union ceremony. The night before, Clarke bashfully asked Marcus if he would speak on her behalf and he was overcome with joy that she considered him. Tessia quietly translated for the blonde as Indra and Marcus spoke on behalf of the two brides. 

Indra told a humorous tale of Heda causing trouble in TonDC as a child. Lexa was a child when her parents and brother died, so she moved in with Indra. Her parents’ death made Lexa technically the leader of Trikru and she enjoyed bossing the village around, despite Indra holding the post until she came of age. She drove Anya insane with her tendency to take everything she told her seken literally and often wound up in harm’s way as a result. Indra claimed to have gone gray in the first year Lexa lived with her and her daughter Gaia. Then she ascended to the Kongeda throne at thirteen, when the previous Heda passed away. Clarke was a bit uncertain about how that worked and made a mental note to ask Tessia about ascension. Next to speak was Marcus, he stepped forward and gave the blonde a proud smile before he began.

“The last time I saw Clarke, she was… six or seven years old. Even then she was fearless, a natural leader, while also compassionate and willful. It was a wintery day like this, her parents were holding a summit of Noble houses. As Jake and Abby walked with the nobles through the courtyard, we heard the children shouting. Jaha’s boy called Clarke’s friend a bastard, on account of her questionable parentage. In Sky Nation, it is considered unspeakable for a noble to have a child out of wedlock and sadly, the other nobles encouraged their children to disassociate themselves from the poor girl. Wells tried arguing with her, and even threatened to strike her. Clarke refused to back down until he knelt before his Princess and apologized to Octavia. Jaha’s boy balled up his fist and punched her right in the face, yet she remained firm. Do you remember this, Clarke?” Marcus recalled and then shot the blonde a wide smile, her blue eyes were swimming with tears. 

“Yes. I was six, it’s when I got my first black eye.” Clarke sniffled, and wiped her tears as she recalled that day. It was only a few hours later that her parents were arrested, and she never laid eyes on her parents again. Aurora Blake picked the blonde and Octavia up, then fled Arkadia. Lexa must have sensed her remorse, because she wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist and kissed her cheek.

“The other children were inspired by Clarke’s actions and even though they shunned Octavia a few hours earlier, they backed their Princess. Because they knew Clarke was right, that her friend had nothing to do with who her father was and it was wrong to tease her for it. I knew then that Clarke would make a remarkable Queen and she would lead her people to greatness. Willing to protect outcasts, with an unshakable will and inner strength that inspires those around her. That little girl grew into the fierce, beautiful woman we see today, the same woman that defended her fos against Klodon and gave no thought to saving herself. Klark kom Trikru is the Queen our people and our Commander deserve. I am so grateful the Spirits brought you two together and that I have the honor of witnessing your union.” Marcus finished, and gave the blonde a bear hug before he gave Titus the floor.

It was strange and nearly impossible to describe the emotions Clarke felt during the ceremony. She knew without a doubt that she wanted to marry Lexa, which looking back was a bit odd. Never once did she consider marrying a woman, especially a Kongeda woman. Her daydreams of getting married to a handsome prince in the Arkadian temple seemed almost childish now. Skaikru weddings were more akin to a property contract between noble houses, only the peasants married for love. Clarke realized if she stayed in Sky Nation, she would likely wind up marrying a noble twice her age and be miserable, like Octavia was after her wedding. 

Gazing at the stunning brunette beside her, Clarke found herself grateful for all the horrors she experienced in the last two years. If Bellamy hadn’t betrayed her, she never would have met Lexa. Never would have considered Kongeda as anything but savages and would likely be very unhappy. She was right where she belonged, marrying a woman that would do damned near anything to bring a smile to Clarke’s face. Yet that brought on a strange fear... What if Clarke couldn’t make the brunette as happy as she knew Heda would make her? What if she was disappointed with her wife or grew tired of her? It was a fleeting thought, but it terrified her just the same.

“Chil yu daun, ai snogon. Non na teik ai mou shanen kom yu. (Calm down, my loved one. Nothing will make me happier than you.)” The brunette whispered and placed a soft kiss on Clarke’s temple, pulling her from her spiralling thoughts. The blonde smiled and took a calming breath, realizing she was gripping Lexa’s hand so tightly her knuckles were white. 

“Moba, Leksa. I’m just nervous… sheiken.” Clarke muttered under her breath and was relieved that Titus was focused on addressing the guests. 

“Don’t be. Ai na shil yu en hod yu in feva, Klark. (I will protect and love you forever.)” Lexa smiled brightly and the blonde glanced at Tessia for a translation of hod in, then grinned widely.

“Gods, are you ever not perfectly charming?”

“Stop flirting with Heda and focus, ai seken. You’ll have plenty of time to stare at her like a lovesick goufa after the wedding.” Anya grumbled from behind them, earning her a glare from the blonde and Titus cleared his throat dramatically.

“Wormana Onya, yu gaf chich oso som op? (General, you want to tell us something?)” He raised a challenging eyebrow, and the taller blonde straightened her back, shaking her head.

“Moba, Fleimkepa.” Anya replied and the Fleimkepa gave her a dismissive nod and then moved in front of the couple.

"Hofli Keryon kom Heda na shoun yu op en shil yu klin. Hofli yu na mafta op sampada kom Beka Pramheda na lok op yu fousen geda ona graun. Kom graun, oso na groun op. Kom folau, oso na gyon op. (May the Spirit of the Commanders guide and protect you. May you follow in the footsteps of Bekka Pramheda to find your rightful place on this Earth. From the Earth, we will grow. From the Ashes, we will rise.)" Titus said and offered a wine chalice to the brunette, who took a sip. The Fleimkepa then held the chalice to Clarke's mouth and Lexa gave the blonde a reassuring smile as Tessia leaned in to whisper in Clarke’s ear.

“Don’t be afraid, ai Haiplana. The Spirits will guide you and Lexa will be at your side the entire time.” The translator advised her and before she could ask, Clarke’s eyes felt heavy. 

Anya stepped in behind her muttering something about not letting her fall, but her voice sounded distant. The blonde gripped Heda’s hand tightly, feeling somewhat dizzy and her stomach dropped as their surroundings suddenly changed. Clarke looked around in confusion, they were standing in the middle of a forest and it was daytime. There was no snow on the ground, no village, and none of the wedding guests were closeby. 

“What in seven hells?”

“It’s okay, Klark. You’re safe. We are here to commune with the Spirits, there is nothing to fear.” Lexa said in perfect English and the blonde’s eyes went wide with surprise.

“You’re speaking English as if it were your native tongue! You sound like you were born in Sky Nation!”

“And you sound like you were born in Trikru…” The brunette smiled widely and traced her fingers down the left side of Clarke’s face. “It’s healed, Klark. It makes you look so beautiful and strong… not that you weren’t already beautiful or strong… you’ve always been. I thought I’d be alone forever and never thought I’d fall in love again, until I found you. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, Klark.”

“Ugh, I love hearing you speak English… It’s almost as attractive as the way you say my name, which makes me want to kiss you… a lot." The blonde replied and pulled Lexa into a kiss, grinning as she pulled away. "Gods, I can’t believe we understand each other and there’s so many things I want to say! Thank you, for rescuing me, taking care of me even though I acted like a pompous Sky Person and being so wonderfully kind. You're so sweet and beautiful and smart. I love that cute look you get when you pronounce something wrong... the commanding voice you use with the gonas… the way you look at me like I’m the center of the world…” Clarke smiled brightly at the thought of having a normal conversation and probably would have rambled for hours, if not for a roar coming from the trees.

“Well, shit… I should have known there would be a bear.” Lexa huffed and scanned the treeline, causing the blonde to panic.

“Where are we exactly?”

“In the Spirit world...”

“So that means bears?” Clarke gave her a questioning glance and the brunette shook her head.

“Only because you killed Klodon… well done with that by the way. You made one hell of an impression on our people and that is a difficult task, Klark. Now every warrior in Kongeda respects you and sees how strong you truly are. I knew you had it in you when we met, but I didn't expect you to kill Klodon on your first hunt.” Lexa smiled brightly and lightly traced her fingers down the scar over the blonde's eye as if fascinated by it.

“Anya thought you were going to faint when we got back to camp…” Clarke smirked and the brunette chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

“She would say something like that… she’s such a spoiled brat. I must admit it was very impressive and definitely made me... proud.” The brunette replied with rosy cheeks and Clarke gave her a smug grin.

“So proud that you kissed me.”

“Are you complaining?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and gave her a confident smile.

“I will never complain about… Jok, bear! No... bears!” The blonde’s eyes went wide as several bears burst out of the treeline and Lexa stepped forward to shield her Queen. Before the bears reached them, they came to a halt and bowed their heads, then parted to allow a much larger bear step forward. Gods, it’s him...

"Klodon… I thought I killed you.” Clarke’s jaw dropped and he gave her a terrifying, toothy grin.

“Our Spirits are eternal, as are yours and Heda’s. Together you will have the strength required to weather the upcoming storm.”

“What storm? What lies ahead of us, Klodon?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and the beast nodded his head at a mountain in the distance. 

The rock formation was magnificent, with snow capped peaks and a lush green forest surrounding its southern borders. It wasn’t the same forest, Clarke realized that immediately. Trikru’s forest was made of enormous oaks, this one had thin pine trees. The air filled with the sound of squawks and caws of hundreds of birds soaring towards the mountain. The forest burst into flames, burning until the forest was left scorched and the valley filled with smoke. Charred corpses laid scattered on the ground, some wore Maunon colors and the others Skaikru.

The scene shifted to Kongeda, the kingdom appeared to thrive and the people happy. Children laughed as they played, feast tables were overflowing with food, the gonas had the finest armor and weapons. Then they were in a tower with a view of all of Kongeda, with Lexa and Clarke sitting atop their thrones. Both women were a few years older, Clarke’s hair was long with braids, one painted red to match the color of Lexa’s cape. They had an intimidating, awe inspiring presence and gazed at each other with loving eyes.

Gustus and Anya dragged two people into the throne room, tossing them before the couple. Two faceless figures, one wearing the House Griffin symbol on their sleeve and the other with Maunon symbol fell to their knees before them. The blonde and Lexa stood from their thrones, daggers in hand. Clarke stood in front of the Mountain Man and the brunette towered over the Sky Person. They muttered the final words before death in Trig and each slit the throats of the figure below them. The image suddenly faded away and they were back in the forest with Klodon.

“I don’t understand… what does it mean?” Clarke asked, looking between the brunette and Klodon with confusion in her blue eyes.

“The Spirit of Wanheda has chosen you as its vessel, Klark kom Trikru. Together, you and Leksa kom Trikru will lead Kongeds into a new age. Our people will flourish and be restored to its former glory. You have chosen your bride wisely, Heda. We will see each other again.” Klodon finished speaking and their surroundings spun wildly before it turned pitch black.

****************************

“Klark… En’s ku. Yu ste klir. Blou yu au lagen. (It’s okay. You are safe. Breathe slowly.)” Lexa whispered as the blonde sat up, gasping for air and looking around in panic. It only took a few breaths to bring her heart rate down as she realized they were in their room in TonDC, laying in bed. They still donned their wedding attire and through the window, she could see it was nighttime. The others must have carried us…

“I’m okay. That was just... peculiar… I’ve never experienced something like that. I drank plenty of wine and ale in the past, but that was unlike anything. Was it real? Did you see the same thing I did, or was it all in my head?” Clarke scanned the brunette’s face, wondering if Lexa understood her. By the curiosity in her green eyes, it was plain that they were back to normal and the blonde felt a pang in her heart over that. I loved being able to talk to her… without Tessia or someone’s help. 

“Sorry, Klark. I no… don’t understand.” Lexa offered with a disheartened expression and the blonde knew she was hoping for the same thing. Give it time, you’ll learn Trig and she’ll learn English. Just be patient and pay close attention to everyone’s Trig lessons.

“Don’t be sorry.” The blonde replied, and Lexa scanned the blonde’s face with reverence. Oh gods, she’s amazingly beautiful and the way she looks at me… 

“Ai hod yu in, Klark.” The brunette whispered, almost absentmindedly and Clarke’s face lit up with a smile before leaning in for a passionate kiss. 

This was far different from the kisses they shared before, both relishing in the fact they were now married. Clarke felt a strange sense of freedom knowing they were not only wed, but that the Spirits approved. Gone were the nerves and worries of being rejected, instead an overwhelming sense of possessiveness. Lexa was her wife, hers and no one else’s. Every brush of her plump lips against the blonde’s, the sensation of her muscular arms pulling her body impossibly closer and the heat radiating from her wife’s tanned skin.

“I love you too, ai houmon.” She replied as she pulled away, and Lexa grinned proudly at the use of the Trig term of endearment.

“Ai houmon… my wife.”

“Sha, odat. Though I have a feeling you’ve been practicing that.” Clarke gave her a playful smile and the brunette suddenly looked anxious about something.

“Yu gaf… hmph, do you want to sleep?” Lexa suggested bashfully and the blonde blushed when she realized they had finally reached that point in their wedding day. Clarke’s mind sped through every description her fos gave her and took a shaky breath. We’re married now, and Lexa won’t judge me for not taking the next step… or if I’m awful at it. Gods, just muster up the courage and go for it. Can’t practice unless you actually take the first step.

“No… I want you, but I don’t know how to… I mean Anya explained it to me… it’s just… Maybe you should teach me… because you’re my wife… ai houmon. Uh, yu na tich ai op? No, that can’t be how you say it… gods, what did Anya call it? Ses op or…” Clarke rambled, and the brunette cut her off with a wet kiss, smiling softly as she pulled away.

“Ai na tich yu op, Klark. Ba… but I can wait… when you be… are ready.”

“Gods, I love how charming and sweet you are!” The blonde gave her a content smile and considered her options, taking a deep breath before she gave her answer. "I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know we cut it short but this was getting too long. 😊 You'll get the smut (a lot of it, like seriously) in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding night Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry we made you wait for the naughty bits, but I didn't want to rush it. This chapter is unapologetic smut and nothing more.
> 
> My niece didn't have time to proofread, so any mistakes are my own.

"Klark… you don't have to..." Lexa ran a thumb down the right side of her face, her green eyes scanning the blonde's expression to make certain she meant it.

"I'm ready, ai houmon. Ai ste ogud." The blonde reassured her as she caressed her cheek with her knuckles and leaned in to capture her wife's lips. The brunette pulled away after a few moments and offered her hand to Clarke, then scooted off the bed pulling the blonde to the edge. The blonde was confused at first... Are they not going to use the bed? Then she realized that it made it easier to remove their wedding attire. 

Lexa gazed down at her Queen with a smirk as she loosened the laces of her pauldron and bracers, tossing them aside unceremoniously. She fiddled with the clasps of her leather armor and slipped off her top. Lexa kicked off her boots and stripped of her trousers, leaving her clothed only in her tunic. Whoa she's got great legs… with just the shirt… which I can see through… Gods, I want her to wear nothing but that tunic anytime we're alone…

"Lexa… I can't believe how… gods be damned." Clarke was nearly breathless as she spoke, and the brunette knelt down in front of her with a serene smile on her face.

"Keryon kom Wanheda don sad yu in. Ai houmon... my wife. Krei meizen. Krei yuj. Ai na hod yu in feva, Klark kom Trikru. (The Spirit of Wanheda chose you. So beautiful. So strong. I will love you forever.)" Lexa smiled softly as she gracefully traced Klodon's claw marks, her fingers only centimeters above the inflamed wound to avoid hurting Clarke. 

"I love you too, ai houmon." The blonde beamed at her, still unable to believe Lexa was her wife and somewhat concerned about the strange knot in her gut. Is this normal?

"Yu ste ogud? Ready?" The brunette met her eyes and her expression made it absolutely clear... Lexa would stop if Clarke was even slightly uncomfortable. Gods, she's so damned sweet…

"Sha, ai snogon." The blonde replied, the brunette grinned proudly at her use of a Trig pet name and placed a soft kiss on Clarke's lips. Then Lexa shifted to one side, lifting one of the blonde's feet by the heel and slowly removed the blonde's shoe. The brunette kept her eyes locked on Clarke's face as she ran her knuckles along her calves up the length of her legs to her thigh. The sensation caused a strange tingle to cover every inch of the blonde's body and she unintentionally shuddered. 

"Gods, that feels… amazing and you've barely begun touching me." Clarke cupped the brunette's cheek, pulling her forward to capture her lips once more and slightly parted her lips with a swipe of Lexa's tongue. 

The blonde let out an unintentional moan when the brunette's tongue moved past her lips and danced around Clarke's. They were both heaving for breath by the time Lexa pulled away and she gave her Queen a questioning glance when she lifted the blonde's other foot. Clarke gave her nod, and gulped to prepare herself for the electrifying feeling that always manifested when Lexa touched her. Her wife removed her second shoe, this time running her palm and slender digits across Clarke's skin, from her ankle towards her thigh. The blonde leaned forward, grabbing her wife by her shirt and dragging forward to meet her lips. Lexa's hands tightened on her hips and the feeling of her hot palms on Clarke's skin made the knot in her gut tighten further. What is that?

The blonde whimpered when the brunette's hands moved out from under Clarke's dress and Lexa chuckled softly against her lips. One of Lexa's hands moved to the back of her wife's neck, with her other hand she lightly traced her slender fingers down her back to the clasp of Clarke's dress. The brunette pulled back to meet her eyes, a silent question in her green eyes and the blonde gave her another nod. 

Lexa carefully unclasped the blonde's dress, moving her hands to gently slide it over her shoulders with her thumbs and down her torso dragging her fingers over her skin behind the fabric. Her wife grabbed her hips and lifted them off the bed just enough to pull the dress off the rest of the way. Once the dress was removed, the brunette's eyes raked over her pale skin, taking in every exposed inch of her body. 

"Krei meizen, Klark… beautiful." Lexa muttered as she ran her hands lightly over her torso and Clarke arched into her palms. The blonde tried not to yelp at the sensation when the brunette reached her breasts, yet failed and green eyes filled with concern met her blue.

"En's ku?" There was hesitation in Lexa's voice, afraid it might be unwanted, but it was quite the opposite. 

"Hmm..." Clarke couldn't quite find her words, too drunk on the exhilarating feeling caused by Lexa's hands and the brunette immediately withdrew her hands. 

"Klark?" The expression on the brunette's face was a mixture of love, awe and the tiniest bit of fear. Lexa wanted to be certain that her touch was welcome and it only made the blonde want her more. For a moment the blissful haze that made the blonde incapable of speech lifted and Clarke took a deep breath to quell her dizziness before meeting Lexa's eyes.

"Yes… sha. En's ku, Lexa." Clarke somehow found the right syllables to push together and grabbed the brunette by the wrists to encourage her to continue. 

"Sha, ai Haiplana." Lexa replied, and rubbed her thumbs over the blonde's pert nipples, causing Clarke to jump. "Sorry, Klark..." 

"No it's fine. Don't stop, beja." Clarke gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her into a searing kiss. Lexa nipped at her bottom lip before planting small butterfly kisses along her jawline, heading towards her ear. 

"Krei meizen, Klark. Ai hod yu in." Lexa whispered as she moved her hands back to the blonde's breasts, while leaving wet kisses down her throat and then along her collarbone. 

The brunette pulled back to remove her tunic and Clarke felt a blush that seemed to cover all her body, flooding her with warmth as she scanned Lexa's bare form. The brunette's body was tanned, even more so than Clarke's skin and the blonde wondered if it was from exposure to the sun or natural. The blonde was tanned from nearly two years spent baking under the sun, but Clarke had a reddish tint while Lexa's was more olive brown. 

Her eyes reached Lexa's bust, causing her heart to thump with need. Clarke found she wanted to put them in her mouth and lick slowly. She stared at her wife with an awestruck look on her face, reaching out a hand to touch her warm skin. Lexa kept her body still as Clarke mirrored her wife's earlier actions, tracing her fingers over her torso and relishing in the shiver it caused in the brunette. The blonde captured her plump lips with her own, pulling her on top of her as she laid back on the bed. Lexa's body hovered over Clarke's for a brief moment searching her face for any sign of hesitation, the blonde slid her hands across Lexa's smooth back and pulled her body down so it was flush with her own.

"En's ku?" Lexa asked in a whisper, and Clarke could only nod, too overwhelmed by the tingle spreading across every inch of her flesh. Gods, her body feels so damned… perfect and warm and... The brunette kissed her forehead, both her eyelids, and her cheek, careful to avoid the claw marks. 

"Who knew the way to your heart was with a battle scar?" Clarke took a deep breath as she looked into those mossy green orbs, all of this was unlike anything the blonde had experienced. Just feeling the brunette's warm flesh against her own made everything spin and Anya described a great deal more. I already feel dizzy… how could it get better?

"Beautiful, Klark. Ai houmon… my wife." Lexa whispered as she placed kisses on each of her earlobes, then down her neck to her collarbone. 

Her kisses were warm, wet and Clarke found herself gripped by pleasure. The brunette moved downwards, kissing her breasts, flicking her tongue on Clarke's nipples, and the blonde moaned loudly. Her attention rapidly shifted to her wife's hands, parting the blonde's thighs and then sinking her abdomen between them, her lips never leaving Clarke's breasts. She felt an odd wetness pooling between her legs and it made her slightly nervous with the brunette pressed against her like that. Anya had warned her about this and said that it was a good thing, but she still wasn't fully prepared for it.

"Oh gods, Lexa… " She gasped, both thrilled by the sensation of Lexa's lips and tongue, while also embarrassed at her body's reaction to the brunette's muscled stomach against her core. Lexa lifted herself up by her elbows, a worried expression on her face and the blonde shook her head. "Beja… kigon. (Please… keep going/continue.)" Clarke breathed, not wanting her wife to stop and pulled Lexa’s face closer to her chest. 

The brunette chuckled softly, and resumed her previous position for several moments, before kissing her way downwards. Lexa's hands wandered down to the curve of her Queen's hips, fisting her flesh as her mouth left a trail of moist kisses across her lower torso. With each press of Lexa's abs against her core and the wet heat of her mouth on her skin, the dampness between the blonde's thighs increased. Not to mention the sudden awareness of an unfamiliar throbbing in her groin that made Clarke gasp aloud. She blushed when the brunette abruptly halted her actions and sat up to check on the blonde. Clarke gulped, suddenly ashamed as her blue eyes spotted a dampness glistening on Lexa's abdomen and she blushed wildly. 

"It's okay, I just… I… I don't know how to explain it in Trig. I'm sorry… for..." The blonde shifted her eyes to her wife's stomach and Lexa smiled as she took Clarke's hand, moving it between her own legs. To her astonishment Clarke felt the same amount of hot moisture there and her eyes shot up to meet Lexa's. "But I haven't even touched you… well, barely… gods, is this normal?"

"Sha, Klark. Yu gaf ai hod op? (Do you want me to stop?)" Lexa raised an eyebrow and the blonde shook her head adamantly, sitting up to capture her lips again.

"Kigon, ai houmon." Clarke breathed as she pulled away, setting her forehead against the brunette's and gazed into her wife's eyes. The mossy green was almost non-existent, her pupils were three times their normal size and it made her eye color appear black with green rims.

"Sha, ai Haiplana." Her wife muttered into the blonde's lips and shifted her position to straddle one of Clarke's legs, pressing one of her thighs against her wife's core. 

It felt almost as if Lexa melted into her body, as they kissed and the brunette rolled her hips, leaving a moist trail on the blonde's leg. Clarke's mind felt hazy again, the brunette's equal measure of wetness and the throbbing in her groin was intoxicating. Lexa's skin felt as if it were on fire, or maybe it was the blonde's skin. It was hard to tell between all the other newly discovered, almost overwhelming sensations she was experiencing at the moment. The brunette moved a hand between Clarke's legs, and the blonde let out a guttural cry, as the throb increased ten fold with a few flicks of a finger. It felt like her heart was thumping through everything inch of her body and a sudden flood of pleasure caused her entire body to tense up. She heaved for breath, feeling exhausted and exhilarated at the same time. What in all the gods' name was that? 

"Seven hells… was that supposed to happen?" Clarke asked, once she caught her breath and the brunette chewed nervously on her bottom lip. Why does she look uncomfortable? I thought that was wonderful.

"Sorry, Klark. Krei snap. (Too fast.)" Lexa looked almost ashamed and it made the blonde worry that she did something wrong.

"Gods, don't be. I'm not certain if that's what Anya was talking about, but we are absolutely doing that again. Nodotaim." Clarke replied and the brunette chuckled, a wide smile on her face.

"Sha, Klark." Lexa brushed a stray hair behind the blonde's ear and Clarke gave her a timid smile.

"Can I do that to you? Yu tich ai op?"

"Yes, ai houmon." The brunette grinned and rolled off Clarke, onto her back.

The blonde gazed down at her wife, tracing her fingers over her skin and tried to remember all the things Lexa had just done to her moments before. Her mind was so foggy at the time so focused on the immense pleasure her wife's actions caused. Looking at the beautiful brunette, Clarke realized how badly she wanted to kiss every inch of her wife's body and decided to follow her instincts. 

She started with Lexa's lips, and gave her a heated kiss, one that seemed so much better than previous kisses. Clarke felt a strange possessiveness as her tongue danced around Lexa's. Her wife, the one that made her head spin just moments ago and the blonde parted their lips, trailing wet kisses down the brunette's jawline. So beautiful, so perfectly shaped. The blonde moved slowly once she reached her wife's neck, remembering how wonderful Lexa's warm mouth and wet tongue felt on her skin. Oh… and hands, definitely use your hands. 

Her mouth lingered perhaps too long on Lexa's neck, and when she pulled away she realized she left a red mark on her skin. Oops… maybe it's temporary. A brief glance at Lexa, found her wife in the same blissful state as Clarke was in moments before. Maybe it isn't a bad thing… The blonde's lips continued downwards, along her wife's collarbone and chest, until she finally reached her goal. She gazed at the brunette's breasts and smiled at the memory of how it felt when Lexa kissed hers. Clarke wasn't certain how to copy her wife's earlier actions, and eventually decided to continue to follow her instincts. The blonde wrapped her lips around one nipple and Lexa let out a soft moan, arching her back. Okay, guess I'm doing it right. Pay attention to sounds she makes… that's what Anya said to do.

After several minutes, Clarke decided that she loved the feeling of flicking her tongue over her wife's hard nipples and could spend forever like this. However, she also wanted Lexa to have the same reaction as the blonde and wasn't certain how to go about it. Whatever the brunette did with her fingers only took a few seconds, so it can't be that difficult. Oh… and the leg thing, I liked that. So the blonde mimicked Lexa's early position, earning another moan from the brunette. Yep, she likes it too. 

After a few moments, the blonde mustered the courage to move her hand between Lexa's legs. She was nervous that she'd do it wrong. Obviously her wife knew what she was doing, though Lexa seemed disappointed by how quickly Clarke got… How do you even describe it? Just really amazing. But how do I… Thankfully, Lexa seemed to realize her wife was nervous and guided her hand to the sacred spot between her legs. Clarke was shocked by the wetness that pooled there, slippery and a bit sticky, but in a good way. 

"Ai na tich yu op, snogon." Lexa mumbled and helped the blonde find the spot she flicked so delightfully earlier. 

Clarke didn't even know there was such a spot until now, but she loved how it made her feel. The brunette helped guide her fingers with one hand and gently pulled Clarke's head up to kiss her lips. Once again, the blonde felt dizzy and complete while kissing those wonderfully plump lips. Combined with the brunette squirming and moaning as her fingers flicked over the tiny nub, Clarke was in heaven. Lexa's free hand traced her skin, giving one of the blonde's breasts a squeeze before moving between Clarke's legs and dipped a digit below the nub before running circles around...

"Oh, gods!" The blonde didn't intend on reacting so loudly, but Lexa seemed to enjoy it, a soft groan escaped her throat. Lexa eventually released her wife's hand, allowing Clarke to work the nub on her own and moved it upwards to cup the blonde's cheek. Both women moaned in unison, and Clarke discovered it was just as enjoyable being the one giving her wife pleasure as Lexa's nimble fingers between her thighs. Guess that means I'm doing it the right way, but it's taking longer than it did for me… 

After a few moments, or perhaps longer, it was difficult tracking time while in such a heavenly state, the brunette flipped Clarke onto her back. The blonde whimpered when Lexa withdrew her hand, but was quickly rewarded with wet kisses down her torso. She frowned, ashamed that she didn't manage to make her wife tremble with rapture. Lexa must have sensed it and rubbed a thumb over the blonde's lips, giving her a soft smile.

"Nou get yu daun, hodnes." Her wife gave Clarke a parting kiss, one that left the blonde dazed as Lexa continued kissing her way downwards. The brunette smiled up at her wife when her mouth reached her patch of golden curls and Clarke held her breath. That’s right, Anya said there was more...

“Seven fucking hells!” Clarke gasped and bucked her hips when Lexa parted the blonde's dripping folds with a smooth lick. “Gods, that’s… definitely more of that.”

Lexa hummed in delight as the blonde entangled her fingers in brunette's silky mane, tugging her closer for better friction. Her wife’s tongue circled her entrance, savoring the blonde's juices, before lazily licking upwards towards her clit. Clarke found herself unable to form words, too inraptured by the slow circles the brunette made around the sensitive nub. She flicked the blonde's engorged clit with the tip of her tongue for a few moments, then brought her mouth down to Clarke's soaked entrance. The brunette pumped her tongue deliberately in and out of her wife’s hot core, causing the blonde to cry out with bliss. It felt like her entire body was shuddering along with her muscles tightening around Lexa’s tongue, bringing a moan from the brunette. Gods, this is so much better than I had imagined.

Clarke whimpered for a moment as the brunette withrew her tongue, only to be rewarded by a flick of her tongue over her clit. She let out a long moan when Lexa sank a single digit in her core, never breaking away from the sensitive nub that was giving her wife such pleasure. The blonde was completely incapable of speech by this point, though there were a number of foreign sounds escaping her throat. She fisted the brunette’s hair in one hand, clutching the furs beneath her as if it would keep her grounded. Each flick of her wife’s tongue and pump of her finger, only made her cries louder. Her brief ecstasy earlier was nothing in comparison to this and any attempt to remember each step so she could reciprocate seemed futile. Her mind was far too foggy to focus on anything but the beautiful brunette that was giving her so much pleasure. Sweat dripped down her skin and every inch of her felt like it was on fire. Clarke’s breathing was uneven, her heart thumped through every inch of her body and it was suddenly too much. She felt as if there was a powerful wave of pleasure about to crash over her and took a heavy breath to prepare herself for it.

“Lexa... Gods...” Clarke shouted as the pleasure burst through her body and arched her back in euphoria, her walls fluttering around Lexa's single digit. 

Every muscle in her body contracted and tensed up, it was far more powerful than the last time. The brunette kept licking and pumping slowly to drag out her queen's high, making it impossible to think clearly. How long will it last? After a few moments, Lexa ceased her actions and gazed up at her Queen with a satisfied grin. Her face and mouth shining with the slick evidence of Clarke's pleasure as she trailed wet kisses up the blonde's shivering frame. The brunette nipped playfully at her neck, before Clarke grabbed her by her chestnut hair and yanked her into a searing kiss, moaning as she tasted a salty flavor on Lexa's plump lips. Gods, I almost love her more now if that’s even possible… She wanted to tell the brunette just that, but still seemed unable to use words.

“You’re so gorgeous, Lex! I love you so much… Ai hod yu in, ai houmon.” Clarke smiled serenely as the brunette laid her head between her breasts and her wife’s face lit up with a bright smile.

“Ai hod yu in seintaim, Klark. I… love you.” Lexa replied, gazing up at her and the brunette’s use of English only made the blonde swoon. Instead, she pulled the brunette upwards to capture her lips. She never wanted to stop, the blonde wanted to spend every second of every day in bed with her beautiful wife and learn how to do the same for Lexa.

“Once I catch my breath, we are definitely doing more of that. Nodotaim. Only it’s your turn.” Clarke grinned wickedly as she pulled away and the brunette gave her a nod of agreement. 

They laid cuddled together, the brunette using Clarke as a pillow for a change and it was heavenly. The blonde adored the feeling of her wife’s body pressed against her own and the odd sense of contentment that accompanied it. They must have declared their love for one another a dozen times as the blonde worked up the energy to reciprocate. Clarke had never felt so loved, so blissfully happy and alive before now. After a few more moments, she gave the brunette a loving smile and stroked her cheek.

“Ai ste ogud, ai houmon. (I’m ready.)” Clarke muttered and the brunette gave her a bright grin, moving up to kiss her blonde bride. 

As their tongues danced, the blonde shifted so she was on top of Lexa’s and feathered kisses down her jaw, then her neck. She left behind a trail of wet kisses down to one firm nipple, giving her erect nipple a big lick before engulfing it in her hot mouth. Clarke shifted, so she was between her bride’s thighs, deliberately pressing her abs against Lexa’s core just as the brunette had done earlier. She couldn’t help but notice there was more than one red mark on her wife’s skin, some were turning almost purple. The blonde almost felt ashamed that she had marked her wife’s skin, and brushed them with the tips of her fingers.

“Moba, Lexa.” Clarke offered and the brunette smiled, shaking her head before pointing out two similar red marks on the blonde’s body. Okay, so I guess it’s normal after all.

“En’s ku, ai houmon.” Lexa replied, as Clarke palmed her other breast and then resumed flicking her tongue over the hard nipple in the mouth.

Every sound that escaped the brunette’s throat and the arch of her back, spurred the blonde to explore the rest of her body with her mouth. She wanted so badly to give her wife the same measure of pleasure she experienced. Clarke pulled away from her nipple and gave Lexa a parting grazing of her lips before proceeding down her torso, feathering playful nips across the brunette's olive skin along her way. 

"You're so beautiful, Lexa. Krei meizen." The blonde smirked gently running her fingers through her moist brown curls. Clarke squandered no time in teasing Lexa, giving her dripping slit to a slow lick, and gripped the brunette's hips as she incircled her clit with her tongue. Lexa gasped, pushing her pelvis up into the blonde's mouth. The brunette moaned as Clarke's tongue flicked over her sensitive nub, both hands twisted into her wife’s golden mane. The blonde moaned into her sex as she pleasured her wife, the vibrations adding to her bliss. Gods, this is every bit as wonderful as her doing this to me. 

“Klark...” Lexa moaned, her words slurred with lust, and Clarke shifted somewhat so she could move her hand up to cradle her sex, before slipping a single digit into the brunette's wet heat. Lexa let out a groan and it was music to the blonde’s ears.

The blonde knew she was making the correct motions with her finger and tongue when Lexa cried out, grinding her hips upwards to the woman that was causing her so much bliss. Lexa's fists were still tangled in Clarke's golden hair, and tugged her head down further towards her sex, struggling to find words. Clarke found enjoyment that she didn’t know was possible until now. Gazing up at her gorgeous wife, with her back arched and jaw agape with ecstacy, she decided this would be her favorite pastime going forward. Taking turns bringing each other to that wonderful state of gratification, until someone forced them to stop. Not that it would ever happen… 

“Jok… Klark…” Lexa breathed, her hips bucking wildly and Clarke pressed down on her clit with her tongue firmly as she sucked, and was rewarded with another long moan.

A few moments afterward, the brunette's entire body tensed, her eyes rolling back, and she came hard. Lexa's thighs clamped together of their own accord, walls pulsating around Clarke's still pumping finger and the blonde smiled proudly as she continued to run lazy circles around the brunette's clit with her tongue. Lexa finally pulled her forcefully up by her neck to kiss her, moaning at the taste of herself on Clarke's mouth. The brunette hummed contentedly as her wife snuggled into her torso and set her head on Lexa’s shoulder with a wide grin. Gods, I’ve never been this happy in all my life and we are just getting started. 

“Ai hod yu in, Leksa.” Clarke offered and was met with a brilliant grin from her wife, her mossy green eyes glittering in the candlelight.

“I love you too, Klark.” Lexa replied and placed a chaste kiss on her wife’s forehead then nuzzled her nose against it.

“Once you catch your breath we’re doing this again because…” Clarke was cut off with a soft chuckle and a soft stroke of the brunette’s thumb around the perimeter of her wound.

“Sha, hodnes. Nodotaim.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa enjoy honeymooning in TonDC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new week, a new chapter. Thank you everyone for all the comments and kudos! Neither of us has had a good week and reading all the lovely comments really brightened our day.

“Oh gods… Lex!” Clarke moaned, and fisted the brunette’s hair as she reached the brink of yet another… What did Anya call it? Either way, she and Lexa spent the entire night making love… with only a cat nap or two in between. Gods, I never want to leave this room or their bed again...

“You better be awake, ai… Nomojoka! Ugh! I am never going to unsee that! I think I’m going to be sick...” A familiar voice pulled her out of her haze of ecstacy and both women jolted up to find Anya gagging dramatically. The blonde instinctively covered herself with her arms and a blush covered her entire body at the thought of being caught in such an intimate act. Oh, gods this is embarrassing!

“Ban au, Onya!” Lexa snapped, grabbing a fur to cover their exposed bodies and her fos rolled her eyes. 

“Get dressed and get your ass to the training grounds, ai seken. I don’t give a jok if you haven’t had any sleep! Ugh, it’s burned in my memory now... so disgusting…” Anya grumbled as she headed down the stairs, and the blonde covered her face with her hands from embarrassment.

“Moba, ai houmon.”

“Don’t be sorry, my wife.” Lexa placed a trail of light kisses down her Queen’s neck and the blonde let out a contented sigh. 

“Gods, I’ll never get tired of you calling me that… in English or Trig.” Clarke replied with a bright smile on her face and gave the brunette a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate. 

Their wedding night was without a doubt the best of Clarke’s life and she wanted so badly to stay in bed with her beautiful wife to continue worshipping each other’s bodies. Unfortunately, Anya made it clear that she expected her seken to attend daily training and the blonde knew she wouldn’t change her mind. So with a great deal of reluctance, she pulled away and stroked her wife’s face, gazing into those brilliant green eyes.

“I should go before Anya…uh, ai souda bants. (I must go.)” Clarke offered with a frown and the brunette placed a chaste kiss on her temple before they both crawled out of bed to get dressed for training. 

Her wife gazed at Clarke lovingly as she put on her clothes for training and the newlyweds  _ may _ have purposely taken longer to dress than normal, far too distracted by the other. It wasn’t until now that she became aware of soreness between her legs. Her fos mentioned it would happen, especially if they overdid it. Not that I’m complaining… 

The couple was hit with a burst of cold wind the moment they exited and it caused Clarke to gasp. It was far colder than the previous day and it snowed more overnight, giving the village another helping of perfection. The footprints made by the village residents were covered in a fresh blanket of snow, so deep that it reached Clarke’s knees and the blonde smiled contentedly. Just when I thought today couldn’t get any better...

Heda offered her arm to her Queen and the two smiled like fools the entire trek to the training grounds. Villagers offered their congratulations as they passed, only causing them both to swell up with pride and shoot loving glances at the other. They came to a halt at the first training circle, where Titus and two dozen youth were awaiting the brunette. The Fleimkepa and students gave them a respectful bow and the way Titus smiled at the couple made Clarke think of her own parents. I wish my parents could see how happy I am now. I just know they would have loved to meet Lexa and her people.

“Ai na hit yu op gontaim, niron. (I will meet you later, lover.)” Lexa said as she handed the blonde her quiver and gave a brief kiss on the lips, bringing a bright smile to her Queen’s face.

“Sha, ai houmon.” Clarke replied, before making her way further down the training grounds and prepared to deal with her fos’ foul mood.

“Finally... and before you even consider it, you will NEVER mention what I walked in on this morning. In fact, don’t even say her name or title or bring her up at all until I manage to wipe my memory of the horrible image. Nami, ai seken?” Her fos grumbled and the blonde gave her a respectful nod, though a wicked thought crossed her mind.

The frown on Anya’s face spurred Clarke to find a way to cheer her up. She was happily married, spent the entire night in blissful perfection with Lexa and there was no way anyone would bring her down from her high. Anya turned her back on the blonde, stomping towards the archery station and Clarke couldn’t help herself. She reached down and balled up a handful of snow, then tossed it at her fos. The freezing ball landed square at the back of Anya’s head and the taller blonde spun with an incredulous expression. 

“Jok! You little shit!” Anya shouted, her nostrils flaring and her jaw dropped with shock. Clarke burst into a giggle and knelt down to gather more snow in her hands. 

“Chil yu daun, ai fos. It’s just a little snow… or are you afraid you’ll mess up your hair?” Clarke smirked and then launched another ball of snow through the air.

It was plain that Anya never expected the first assault, yet she was very prepared for the second and effortlessly deflected it with her sword. There was a sudden fire in her fos’ eyes and with impossible speed the taller blonde tossed three snowballs at Clarke, each hitting her right in the nose. The blonde gasped from the chill and became determined to show Anya a thing or two. You messed with the wrong blonde!

“Oh you just wait, ai fos!” Clarke threatened.

She spent years perfecting her snowball fights and building snow forts, as it was the only time Clarke was allowed outdoors. Her fos launched a second wave at Clarke and the blonde ducked for cover behind the weapons rack. The blonde quickly created five snowballs and popped her head out to find her fos before launching her assault. Anya shouted a string of curses when one after another hit her torso and her fos let out a terrifying war cry before charging the weapons rack. 

“Shil Wanheda op! (Protect Wanheda!)” Lexa’s commanding voice filled the air, taking both women by surprise and Clarke turned to find a dozen children running to aid their Queen. Gods, I love that woman.

The air was suddenly filled with snowballs, all headed towards Clarke’s fos and the blonde burst out from her cover to aid her young reinforcements. Anya was bombarded with dozens of icy projectiles and dropped to the ground for cover. Her fos had fantastic aim, and even laying on the ground, she managed to hit nearly every child that attacked her. Anya lifted her head, just as Lexa catapulted two projectiles that hit her square in the mouth.

“Krei lagen, ai lukot! (Too slow, my friend.)” The brunette teased as she took up a position next to her wife and gave Clarke a wink. I really love my wife!

“Betrayed by not one, but TWO of my sekens! This means war, natronas!” Her amber-eyed fos shouted, before launching a wave at the young gonas and cackling wickedly when they struck her mark.

“Shil em op!” Titus commanded, and a second group of children joined the battle, taking up positions to support Anya. Once the Fleimkepa joined the battle, it was a free for all and hands down the best snowball fight Clarke had ever witnessed or taken part in. 

The winter air filled with snowballs flying in every direction, the gleeful squeals of children playing, and boisterous laughter coming from the adult spectators. Clarke had no concept of time during this battle in the snow, it was almost as if she were a child again and yet this was far more enjoyable. After a while, Lexa announced that training was over and the children ceased their assault immediately. Clarke glanced at her wife, who was smiling proudly at her students as they headed to the warmth of their homes.

“You are going to pay for that, ai seken.” Anya offered as she approached and the blonde gave her a smug grin. 

“It was worth any punishment you could possibly give me, ai fos.” She countered, her mind still exhilarated by the impromptu snowball fight and that Lexa participated. I am so ripping your clothes off when we get home!

“We’ll see if you still think that tomorrow. You owe me two training sessions now.” Her fos grumbled and Clarke dared to tease the taller blonde, just a pinch more. Why not...

“Perhaps if you found someone special you wouldn’t be so sour, Anya. I happen to know a certain beautiful, incredibly smart, funny and fiercely loyal friend that would just love to spend time with you.” The blonde glanced at Tessia, who was busy speaking to Heda and Titus as they waited for Clarke to join them.

“Mmm-hmm. Are you playing matchmaker to avoid attending training, Klark?”

“Nope, just trying to help.” Clarke grinned and her fos shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“The moment you are able to take me down in a fair fight, is the day I will accept love advice from a virgin.” Anya countered and the blonde gave her a cocky smirk, knowing exactly how to get under her fos’ skin. 

“I’m not a virgin anymore, and you saw it with your own two eyes...”

“UGH...NO NO NO! You will never bring that up again! Nami? Good, now off you go, ai seken. And I’m moving our sessions until after breakfast going forward… no way I’m walking into that again.” Anya turned on her heel and stomped towards her house, leaving a giggling blonde behind.

“Heda tells me the Spirit of Wanheda has chosen you as its vessel. I can’t tell you what an honor it is to serve you both, it is every Fleimkepa’s dream to live during the reign of both Heda and Wanheda.” Tessia’s voice called her attention and Clarke gave Titus a bashful smile.

“I won’t lie to you, Fleimkepa… I’m not entirely certain what that means, or anything about your religion.” The blonde replied and watched him carefully as Tessia relayed her words in Trig. Surprisingly, Titus did not seem bothered by Clarke’s admission and he gave her a kind smile.

“We will begin your training when we reach the capital, and I am certain that we both have a great deal to learn from one another. Seeing you today, with the Natblidas… that is everything Wanheda stands for. Bringing love, healing, peace and joy to our people, while also having the strength to defend us from our enemies. The Natblidas will never forget today, so many of them have not laughed since their families were lost.” Titus responded, causing the blonde to narrow her eyes in confusion.

“They’re orphans? All of them?”

“Yes, Wanheda. Natblida have been hunted nearly to extinction and sadly, their families wound up in the crossfire. For centuries, they were trained by their native clan and then came to Polis when they came of age to study with Fleimkepas. Heda’s parents and brother died to protect her when she was a child. When the Children of Gabriel attacked Kongeda three summers ago, Heda commanded all Natblidas to move to Polis for their safety. Unfortunately, many had already lost their families so the clan leaders, Fleimkepas and Heda became their surrogate parents.” The expression on his face was one of heartbreak, it was obvious that he cared deeply for the young gonas and Clarke sympathized with them. 

These students were like her, orphaned and forced to grow up too soon. Clarke knew very little about what was expected of her until after her parents were arrested and then her life revolved around preparing to take their place on the throne. She knew very little about the Natblidas, but she would do everything in her power to help raise them. Titus said Lexa was like a parent to them and Clarke planned on bringing as much joy to their lives as possible. It isn’t fair to treat them like adults simply because they have a claim to the throne and if that means more snowball battles, so be it. Anything to bring a smile to their faces and make them forget about their loss, if even for a few moments. What did he call the people that attacked Kongeda again?

“Who are these… Children of Gabriel?”

“Natblida Honta, or Nightblood Hunters.” Tessia answered and the blonde felt sick on their behalf. They’re just kids. None of them look older than twelve or thirteen summers.

“Why would anyone hunt children?”

“They seek to rid the world of magic and believe it has been passed to Natblidas through their ancestors.” Tessia explained, and the blonde remembered Anya mentioned them the day before. She said they were the descendants of...

“You mean the first men?”

“Yes, Wanheda.”

“What can I do to help them, Fleimkepa?” Clarke asked and the bald man’s face filled with a bright smile.

“You already have Wanheda. Heda and I have approached their training as if they were adults, rather than children. Today you gave them joy and laughter, something many have not experienced since they lost their families. The Spirits have brought you into all our lives and I truly believe Kongeda will be better for it, Heda certainly seems to be. Speaking of which, I assume you desire some time alone with Heda before diving into the boring subject of religion and politics. If you ever wish to speak with me, I will gladly make the time and I look forward to our discussions.” Titus replied, and seemed to wait for the blonde's permission to leave, so she gave him a nod. 

"Mochof, Titus."

"Wanheda." The Fleimkepa gave her a deep bow and headed towards the village, with a smile on his face. 

“I will give you both some privacy as well, Haiplana. The servants will fetch me if you require my assistance conversing with Heda and Clarke… regardless of how much Anya might complain, you did well today. As Titus suggested, it has been too long since the Natblidas have laughed and played as they did this morning. It seems Heda agrees and is looking forward to showing her... appreciation.” Tessia gave the blonde a wicked smirk as she glanced at Heda, who appeared thoroughly distracted by her Queen and Clarke chuckled.

"I think you're correct, ai lukot. At some point, I would love to spend time with you… perhaps dinner later this week?"

"I would love that, Clarke." Tessia smiled and bowed her head respectfully as Heda approached. "I will see you both tomorrow at training."

“Are you hungry, Klark?” Lexa asked as she snaked her arms around the blonde’s waist and placed a soft kiss on her temple, a wide grin on her face. 

“Sha, ai houmon.” Clarke gladly took her wife's arm and strolled through the snow back to their house. 

As expected, the servants were laying out their breakfast and then headed upstairs to prepare a bath while they ate. The blonde didn't realize how famished she was until she laid eyes on food and dived right in, not bothering with etiquette. Their breakfast tasted so much better than previous days, despite being the same food and Clarke could only assume it was because she was so happy. Once they finished eating, the servants announced the bath was ready and offered to pour a second when Wanheda was finished. The blonde shook her head and insisted one bath would be sufficient for the two of them, bringing a bright smile from her wife. They excused themselves, informing the couple that they would return later in the day with lunch.

As soon as they left, Lexa pulled the blonde into a searing kiss before scooping her up and carrying her up to their bedroom. They left a sloppy trail of clothing behind them, from the living room up the three flights to their room and rarely parted lips. The brunette very nearly tripped on her own trousers and yet somehow managed to recover, causing Clarke to burst into a giggle. Lexa set the blonde in the tub and got in behind her, both letting out a contented sigh once they were cuddled up in warm water. Now this is heaven...

"Ai hod yu in, Leksa." Clarke offered after a moment and the brunette smiled widely, placing a patch of butterfly kisses along her neck.

"I love you too, Klark."

They soaked for several minutes, enjoying the heat and the intoxicating sensation of their bodies pressed together. After a while they agreed they should actually clean up and took turns washing the other's hair. The bathwater was nearly cold by the time they crawled out and neither bothered with getting dressed. The servants had changed the furs on the bed and it wasn't until now that Clarke noticed a much larger fur hung over the couch. Gods, it’s almost bigger than I remembered...

"Is that what I think it is?" The blonde grinned, and Lexa nodded, offering to help her lift it. 

Once unfolded and spread out in front of the fireplace, Clarke grinned down at their new rug with a sense of pride she'd never felt before. Klodon's fur was massive and had plenty of space for an entire family to sit together. Oh the things we can do on this rug... Lexa appeared to have the same line of thinking and plopped down on the rug with a sultry look in her green eyes. The blonde practically tackled her wife and they spent the rest of the day on the gigantic bear fur. They alternated between making love, snuggling, and gazing at each other lovingly, only leaving their room for meals. 

The next four days were spent in a similar manner; outside of their daily training, they rarely left the house or wore clothing. By the second day, the couple decided to christen every piece of furniture in their home and  _ might _ have knocked over a few family heirlooms in the process. Lexa brushed it off when the blonde lamented breaking an antique vase and assured her they would find a replacement.

Anya wasn’t nearly as hard on Clarke as the blonde feared, though she promised that once they left for Polis, her seken would make up for the lost training time. Clarke wondered about that, until Tessia mentioned the clan leaders agreed the snow battle was best for everyone and suggested that her fos go easy on the blonde. Titus often chatted with Clarke while she waited for her wife to finish her daily lesson with the youth and the blonde enjoyed their discussions, though they were brief. 

The Fleimkepa seemed eager to have Wanheda join the other students and asked her several questions about Skaikru customs. Once their lesson was over, they would rush over to Clarke and ask her questions as well. Each day, the couple spent more time with the young gonas and Lexa appeared to be on cloud nine. It was obvious the brunette loved children and Clarke assumed that was why Lexa was such a great teacher. She was incredibly patient and seemed to know how to adapt her teachings to accommodate different students. 

“Heda says that Sky People can’t really fly… is that true, Wanheda?” A young boy named Aden asked. He seemed to be Lexa’s favorite of the group, though she clearly cared deeply for each of them.

“I’m afraid so, though I truly wish I could. It would be wonderful to see everything from the clouds!”

“You can see all of Kongeda from the throne room in the tower! I bet you’ll love it there! Just don’t make Heda angry or she’ll kick you off the balcony!” Aden replied via Tessia, with an animated expression and the blonde gasped, shooting a glance at her wife.

“You can’t be serious…” Clarke’s eyes were wide and the brunette blushed when Tessia caught her up on the conversation.

“Mostly just clan leaders or Ambassadors that don’t know their place. I doubt Heda would ever be that angry with you, especially with how she looks at you.” Aden gave them both a playful grin and Lexa shook her head.

“I would never kick you off the tower balcony, my love. Only anyone foolish enough to disrespect my beautiful Queen.” The brunette gave her a sheepish grin and Clarke rolled her eyes as she took her wife’s arm.

“Good to know.” The blonde replied and listened carefully to Aden’s questions as he escorted them home. The boy appeared to be just as attached to Heda as she seemed with him and he begged Clarke to teach him English.

“That way I can teach the other Natblidas. Heda says we need more gonas that are bilingual so we can protect you and spy on our enemies.” The young blonde was so serious and seemed determined to please Lexa. Bless him!

“I would love that, Aden. I’ll speak with Titus about it, perhaps we can fit it in with our lessons. That is if Tessia is willing to help me…” Clarke raised an eyebrow and her translator seemed thrilled at the possibility. Gods, I’ll have so much fun teaching them English and they can help me with Trig.

“I would love that, ai Haiplana and I will bring it up to Titus. He has already shown great interest in learning more about your ways and customs.” Tessia replied and ushered Aden home, after excusing them both.

On the fifth day, Clarke and Lexa had Tessia over for dinner. The three laughed over supper, then Tessia pulled out a deck of cards and the blonde squealed with excitement. She absolutely loved playing cards, but had not played since Octavia got married. Bellamy and Aurora thought it was a waste of time, there were more serious matters to spend their energy on. Kongeda preferred dice to cards, so Lexa had never played before and the other two women were just happy to have someone to play with. As expected, the brunette was a fast learner and it only made the game more enjoyable.

“I’m beginning to think my wife lied to us about never playing cards before.” Clarke smirked when the brunette won yet another game and Tessia gathered the cards to reshuffle them.

“Leksa has always been good at calculating probabilities, so I’m not surprised. You should see her play dice, it’s like she knows how they land beforehand. Many years ago, Anya and Costia were convinced she had weights put in the dice. My sister kept buying new ones to prove she was cheating, but it made no difference, Leksa always won.” Tessia smiled as she recalled the memory and Clarke hoped that they would spend many more nights like this. 

“Is there anything you’re not good at, niron?” The blonde raised an eyebrow and Lexa thought for a moment, then grinned mischievously.

“Saying no to my wife.”

“That’s an understatement, Leksa!” Tessia snickered as she dealt a new game and the blonde leaned over to place a chaste kiss on her wife’s cheek.

“I don’t mind that one bit, ai houmon.” Clarke grinned, then decided to bring up a subject that had been swirling around in her mind for a few days. “I was thinking about doing something with the Natblida before we go to Polis. Maybe spend the day with them, so we can get better acquainted?”

“I think that is an excellent idea, Clarke! They have been asking about you everyday in training, and Titus keeps promising you’ll join their lessons in the capital.” Lexa smiled widely as her words were relayed, though Clarke understood most of it and she mentally ran through different options that the young gonas might enjoy. I know!

“How about sledding? I haven’t been since I was a child and I just adore it!”

“Oh! I know just the place, Clarke! There is a steep hill not far from here, to the east and I know the Natblidas will love it!” Tessia grinned, while the brunette looked between the two in confusion and asked what sledding was.

“You must be joking, ai houmon! You’ve never been sledding?” Clarke’s eyes were wide with shock and her wife shook her head, putting the nail in the coffin. “Then we are definitely sledding! Do you know anyone that has a sled?”

“I doubt any here do, Clarke. I never went sledding until I went to Arkadia. Some of my friends took me the first winter I spent there and I had so much fun!” Tessia replied and the two women explained it in detail to Lexa, while Clarke drew several sketches. I’m so excited! I can’t wait to see the look on their faces while they speed down the hill… especially Lexa’s.

The more they discussed it, the more excited the blonde was and Lexa seemed determined to make it work. She sent for the blacksmith and a carpenter in the middle of the night. They listened carefully to the descriptions Tessia gave them while inspecting Clarke’s sketches and felt certain they could have enough sleds made for everyone in a few days. Lexa insisted they make it a priority and dismissed everyone so they could go to bed. The blonde grinned at how seriously her wife took it, this wasn’t a matter of politics or importance really. Heda was willing to do whatever it took to make Clarke happy, especially since it was intended to bring joy into the lives of the young gonas. Gods, she looks so adorable just thinking of it!

The blonde felt like she had a permanent smile on her face as they laid in bed. Lexa had decided days ago that she enjoyed using Clarke as a pillow and the blonde loved playing with her hair as she dozed. The brunette quickly fell asleep, but Clarke stayed awake considering just how wonderful things turned out. She was in bed with her beautiful wife, who was lightly snoring against the blonde’s chest and there were solid plans to spend a day in the snow. I cannot wait for that! Eventually, Clarke closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sledding and Clexa arrives in Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and all of the kudos. We truly appreciate it! Hope you enjoy!

“Nodotaim, ai goufa. Good morning.” Lexa smiled faintly as she, Clarke and the Natblidas rode towards their destination. The blonde loved watching her wife as she attempted to teach her students some English along the way and loved hearing their terrible accents.

“Good… morning.” The young blonde repeated, and Heda gave him a proud grin, shooting a wink at her wife.

“Sha, odat. Good morning, Aden.”

“Good morning, Heda. Good morning, Wanheda.” Aden gave them a toothy smile, thrilled to learn two simple English words, and Clarke chuckled. 

“Sonop you, Aden.”

  
This ride was quite enjoyable for her and the Natblidas, they had a special stop planned. They chose to go sledding on the first day of their journey to Polis, and Heda’s caravan would meet them afterwards at their new campsite. The capital was only one and a half day’s ride from TonDC, so it fit in perfectly. The location Tessia mentioned was a half a day’s ride east, a perfect distance for a midday rest stop before continuing their travels. As promised, the TonDC blacksmith and carpenter had enough sleds made for everyone to enjoy them. The Natblidas were so excited that Heda invited them to ride with herself and Clarke. Each young warrior sent a barrage of questions at Clarke, wanting to know everything about Sky People. 

Tessia and Anya helped translate as they rode to their destination, often chuckling at their enthusiasm. Clarke found it heartwarming how changed her fos seemed around the goufas, almost like they brought out her softer side. Anya was far more patient with them than with Clarke and appeared to be fond of children. Marcus had mentioned several days ago that Anya was normally the first teacher for Trikru goufas and then, as they got older, moved on to other sedas (teachers). The taller blonde had trained half of the Trikru gonas Clarke and Lexa’s age at one point or another. At midday, Lexa brought Steltrona to a halt and dismounted her steed, before offering to help her wife. 

  
“Let’s see what makes this sledding so special…” Anya offered as Heda’s guards unloaded the sleds from the wagon and was met with a bright smile from her seken.

“I think you’ll love it, Anya! I’m so excited, I haven’t been sledding in three winters!”

Her translator was correct about this being the ideal spot. It was a steep hill, with a visible clearing at the bottom. Enough room for everyone to slide down at once, without running into each other. Tessia and Clarke taught everybody how to squat on their sleds on the top of the hilltop, before Heda delivered the order to start. Each young gona, Clarke, Tessia, and Heda mounted their sleds. 

At the count of three, they were off. The blonde whooped, shrieked and cackled the full way down. A peer to either side found the others having every bit as much fun as the blonde. Lexa had a virtually childlike awe in her eyes and an ample grin. Many of the Natblidas wiped out halfway down the slope and promptly seized their sleds, then charged up the ridge for another pass. Tessia and Clarke made it to the tailend of the slope first, both having sled before. The others crashed into each other and rolled down the hillside after colliding, yet nobody looked bothered by it. Lexa came to a halt a few feet away from her spouse and Tessia, shooting them both a joyful smile.

“Nodotaim, Klark.” The brunette suggested as soon as she stood from her sled, causing both Clarke and her sister-in-law to giggle. Guess that means she likes it…

“Sha, niron… nodotaim.” Clarke placed a kiss on her wife’s cheek and they made the trek up the slope, dragging their sleds behind them. 

The Natblidas swerved around them, squealing happily as they drifted past and raced back up the ridge the minute they arrived at the bottom. Time seemed to fly by, everyone was enjoying themselves so much and they even persuaded several of the guards to take part. Anya took the most convincing, and finally relented, then pretended she wasn’t laughing the entire way down the hill. It was the last trip down the slope, when Clarke heard an almost imperceptible whine coming from a nearby tree. The blonde investigated and dug in the snow around the trunk to locate the source. A litter of puppies were squirming around their mother, who looked to have passed away while shielding her pups from the cold.

“Gods, the poor things… Lexa!” Clarke shouted as she discarded her fur coat and meticulously deposited the pups on it. 

There were six, and they couldn’t be more than a day old. It was incredible that they endured the night, the snow must have kept them insulated. Lexa assumed something disastrous had taken place, based on the panic in her eyes as she, Gustus and Anya arrived. The massive bodyguard immediately turned to mush upon spotting the puppies. He cried out for one of the guards to bring in furs and milk for the puny creatures. The Blakes never allowed Clarke to have a pet and watching the tiny creatures made her eager to finally have one. There were six of them... Gustus obviously possesses a tender spot for the pups… perhaps he would keep one. That just leaves four or five...

“Can we keep them? Or two? Uh... Oso na kep emo in?” Clarke shot a charming smile at her wife, and the brunette took some time to let it sink in.   
  


“Hani, Klark? (How many?)”

“Maybe two? I’m sure Gustus wants one...” The blonde grinned at the hulking man, whose face lit up when Tessia translated her words.

“Sha, ai na kep won in, Heda. (Yes, I will keep one.)” Gustus carefully scrubbed the head of a grey one with his finger. His fist was broader than any of the pups, and it was almost humorous to watch. “Ai na shil yu op, strik fecha. (I will protect you, little dog.)”

“I’ll keep one too, ai Haiplana. I’ve always wanted a dog.” Tessia smiled as she knelt beside them and glanced at Anya, who shook her head.

  
“Don’t look at me, I don’t like pets.”

“Oh, c’mon Anya! Don’t you think they’re adorable?” Clarke asserted, she was already split between two pups, one with a brown coat and the other golden. It seems like they were meant to be ours… or mine, if Lexa doesn’t like pets. 

“Too needy. I already have my hands full with my seken.” Anya grumbled, nevertheless the blonde could swear she saw her fos watching one black and white pup closely. You are so going to give in and I will never let you live it down.

“I shall take one, Heda.” Titus offered via Tessia, making it so all the puppies had a home. We can manage three until Anya caves in and I just know that she will! Look at her face, she’s in love and refuses to accept it. They claim I’m stubborn...

“Beja, niron?” Clarke begged her spouse, and the brunette let out an exhale, then nodded in approval. They never discussed having pets or children, though Lexa clearly loved the Natblidas. 

  
“Sha, Klark.” Heda replied and Clarke let out a shriek of rejoicing as she threw her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“Mochof, Heda. You won’t regret it, ai swega em klin.” Clarke placed a peck on her wife’s cheek and then stooped down to tell their new puppies the outstanding news. “Guess what guys, you’re coming home with us! I am going to have so much fun raising you! Don’t worry, black and white, Anya will eventually warm up to you. Until then, Lexa and I will look after you.”

“Not happening, ai seken.” Anya rolled her eyes and attempted to act like she wasn’t watching a particular pup. Yep, love at first at first sight!

Lexa watched amusedly as Clarke, Tessia, Gustus and Titus fussed over their new additions, then declared it was time to leave. If they wished to make it to camp by dusk, they needed to make haste and it was already getting colder. Gustus scooped up the blonde’s fur coat with the puppies in tow and carried them up the ridge. Clarke was so ecstatic she could practically skip up the slope, the brunette shed her coat and placed it over the blonde’s shoulders. 

“Ai hod yu in, Leksa.” The blonde beamed, and Lexa gently brushed her thumb over the left side of Clarke’s face. Her wound was mostly healed now and hadn’t caused the blonde any discomfort in days. Clarke was growing fond of it, especially since Lexa looked so enchanted anytime she grazed her mossy eyes over the scar.

“I love you too, Klark.”

They trekked up the hill, greeted by the animated faces of the Natblidas. Gustus was showing them the newborn puppies and looked beyond thrilled that the grey one was his. The enormous man placed them in a basket, using Clarke’s fur coat to enclose them in warmth, and turned his gaze to the blonde.

“Ai na shil emo op, Wanheda. (I will protect them.)” Gustus promised and mounted his horse, wrapping one brawny arm around the basket of puppies.

The ride to camp passed quickly, Clarke was in a wonderful mood and that made her wife happy. Lexa smiled at her Queen as she jabbered happily about always wanting a dog and not being allowed to have one until now. Tessia and Titus were just as enthused, proud smiles filled their faces as they discussed possible names. None of them noticed the sex of their pups, and no one seemed to care. Anya remained firm, despite the odd peek at the crate in Gustus’ arms. It is simply a matter of time before she gives in; I know it!

They entered camp just after sundown and to her wife’s pleasing, Lexa sent for the Polis kennel master after supper. She was travelling with Heda’s convoy to care for the hunting hounds and was elated that Clarke rescued the tiny critters. Yara had trained many litters of hounds for Heda, training them to hunt with gonas and guard Polis. She assured everyone the pups were healthy and recommended they remain together until they were mature enough. Yara agreed to feed and care for them for a few weeks, promising they could visit anytime they’d like. As the kennel master excused herself, the attendants announced their bath was fixed.

  
“Ha na biyo op... dog?” Clarke asked as she lathered her wife’s wavy locks and gazed down lovingly at the brunette who looked as if she were practically asleep. Lexa always loved it when the blonde played with or washed her hair, so Clarke did it every chance she got. 

“Fecha.” Lexa smiled softly up at the blonde, yet she kept her eyes sealed.

  
“Fetcha.” Clarke repeated, and the brunette let out a low chuckle, signalling the blonde pronounced it wrongly.

“Again, hodnes. Fecha.” Lexa opened her eyes, and the blonde chewed on her bottom lip briefly before she echoed it.

“Fecha.” 

“Yes Klark, perfect. Fecha means... Dawg.” The brunette replied, and Clarke giggled, then planted a tender kiss on her wife’s forehead.

“Nodotaim, Lexa. Dog.” The blonde corrected and Lexa dunked her head under the water to rinse her hair, then quietly recited it a few times to herself.

“Dog.”

“Sha, odat. You don’t mind, do you? I mean, I didn’t exactly ask if you even liked dogs… you like kids, I know that. Hmm… I can picture us with youngsters. Gods, you look so unbelievably adorable around the Natblidas and I know you’d be a fantastic mother. I, on the other hand, never considered children… not that I don’t want them, it’s kind of expected when you’re an heir to the throne... I just never envisioned me having children… then again, we technically already have two dozen with Natblidas. I’m so excited to see the tower, the way everyone describes it makes it sound lovely and…” Clarke rambled, only to be cut off by her wife’s chuckling and she shifted her eyes to find an amused look on the brunette’s face.

“Klark, ai nou get in. Krei snap. (I don’t understand. Too fast.)” Lexa reminded her and the blonde blushed, though she knew her wife enjoyed hearing her blather incoherently. At least Tessia said the brunette found it endearing and wished she understood so she could respond to her wife’s spontaneous ramblings.

“Moba, niron. Uh, yu vout fechas op? (Do you like dogs?)” Clarke raised an eyebrow, and the brunette smiled, nodding her head.

“Yes, ai… I have one… taim… when I am child.”

  
“Nodotaim, Lexa. I had one when I was a child.” 

  
“I had one when I was a child. Ai don gada fecha in. (I had a dog.)” Lexa repeated and watched her wife closely as she repeated the phrase until she pronounced in correctly.

“Ai don gada fecha in.”

“Yes, Klark. Oso gada thri fechas in nau. (We have three dogs now.)” The brunette was teasing her, that much was obvious by the expression on her face, and it brought a giggle from Clarke. 

“Sha, but the black and white one is Anya’s… uh, sheid en bounkola fecha... na set klin gon Onya. She just needs to get used to the idea.” Clarke countered and her wife chuckled, then stood up to get out of the tub. Lexa wrapped a towel around herself, then held one open for the blonde and helped her out. 

“Wof em na bak daun? (What if she refuses?)” The brunette raised an eyebrow and Clarke shook her head. Her fos will give in… eventually.

“She won’t. Em nou bak daun.” She insisted and gave Lexa a wicked smirk, then tossed her towel aside. “C’mon niron, I need to thank you properly for a great day… and puppies.” The blonde took Lexa’s hand and led her to the bedroom, with a sultry look in her eyes. They spent hours making love until they finally decided they needed some sleep for tomorrow’s ride. Polis was only another day’s ride, and Clarke was ready to finally see it. They would have breakfast and train, then head directly to the capital. 

  
  
  
  


  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


The next morning went swiftly, largely because the blonde was so excited to get to Polis. She practically inhaled her breakfast and for the first time, Clarke beat her fos to the training circle. Anya decided that they should transition to swordplay, as the blonde was adept with a bow now. She explained that while in Polis they would spend four days with a blade and three with her bow, though her archery training would be more advanced. Clarke dreaded practicing with a sword, chiefly because of how awful she was while studying with Tessia. It astonished her to discover that she no longer had trouble raising the practice sword, and Anya gave her a proud smile.

  
“You are more muscled now, ai seken. Though you will be sore for several days, stretches before bed and when you wake will help. Now, I want you to focus on deflecting my blows. When I strike you, you must redirect my weapon so it misses your frame.” Anya instructed and the two spent an hour working on how to properly block. 

Clarke came away from her training feeling more confident, she kept her sword in hand and adequately defended herself. Her fos appeared content with her improvement and ran over her new training schedule as they headed to their horses. The blonde paused to observe her wife as she instructed the Natblidas and grinned as Lexa sparred with Aden. Heda took training seriously and did not hold back, pushing the lad backwards with a flurry of blows. Aden was grappling to keep up and finally mis-stepped, landing on his back. Lexa offered her hand to hoist him up and told her pupils to report to Titus once they reached Polis. 

“Sha, Heda.” They replied in unison and as they gathered their belongings, the brunette shot her wife a grin.

“We go home today, ai Haiplana.”

  
“Nodotaim, Heda. We are going home.”

  
“We are going home, Klark. I think you… na... will like Polis.” Lexa was excited for her wife to see Polis, if her expression was any sign and the blonde gave her a grin.

  
“I know I will, Lexa. Taim na bants, niron.” 

  
Yara was standing with Gustus when they arrived at their horses and reported the pups were well, yet they made a mess of Wanheda’s coat. It was filthy and required thorough laundering once they reached the capital. Clarke shrugged, she supposed as much with pups and recognized this was merely one of many accidents in their future. She peered at the pups, noticing that her fos perked up and searched for hers. The blonde elected not to harass Anya, realizing she had to come around on her own. They mounted their steeds and commenced the last leg of their journey.

  
Clarke gasped when her eyes fell on Polis just before nightfall and admired the structure of the tower. As the Natblidas and Tessia described, Polis was a vast keep. There were limestone walls circling the city that was made up of buildings of every stature, and at the center was the tower itself. Polis tower was the tallest Clarke had ever laid eyes on, hundreds of feet tall, and had a fire blazing on the very top.

“Lexa… it’s so beautiful! Em ste meizen!”

“I will give you a tour of the city and tower tomorrow, if you would like.” Tessia translated on Lexa’s behalf and the blonde nodded her agreement.

“That sounds perfect!” Clarke smiled widely, before remembering that being in Polis meant their honeymoon was officially over and gave her the brunette a questioning glance. “It won’t interfere with any important meetings or court?”

“No, ai Haiplana. Titus and I agreed you should spend a day enjoying Polis before you hold court. I believe he was hoping to show you the temple tomorrow as well.” Lexa replied via Tessia and glanced at the Fleimkepa, his face held a wide smile.

“It would be my honor, Wanheda.”

“I look forward to it, Titus.” Clarke grinned and watched as the enormous city gate lowered so they could cross the moat.

The citizens of Polis gathered along the cobblestone streets to welcome Heda home and meet their new Queen. Cheers filled the air as they passed. The residents congratulated Heda and Haiplana on their wedding. Children sat atop their parents’ shoulders, wishing to see the newlyweds as they rode towards the tower. Lexa rode proudly through the streets, sitting regally on her stallion, and threw several admiring glances at the blonde. They approached the stables, and the brunette was off her stallion offering to help Clarke down before her mare came to a standstill.

“Heda, Haiplana.” A man with long brown hair and a well-manicured beard offered with a bow as they approached. “I am Okos, chief steward of Polis, I am in charge of day-to-day operations of the Tower. If there is anything you require or if there is concern with the personnel, please let me know. Supper is being assembled, and shall be delivered to your chambers by the time you settle in. I have assigned Rikke as your personal handmaiden, my Queen. She is Trikru and is proficient with the common dialect, though a bit out of practice.”

The steward explained with Tessia translating for the blonde and then led them inside. They strode through a lengthy corridor, stopping momentarily to point out the feast hall, and then continued to a peculiar contraption. It looked roughly like a large cage or cell with gigantic gears on either side and attached to a pulley system. Clarke gazed at it with trepidation and the brunette took her hand, giving her a comforting smile.

“Nou get yu daun, ai houmon. It is safe.”

  
“What is it exactly?”

  
“It’s a lift. Takes you safely up to the top floor, without wearing yourself out by going up twenty flights of stairs. My apprentice and I made some improvements while Heda was away. We completed it just on time for your arrival, and I believe you will find the ride far less bumpy going forward.” A black-haired man with silvery streaks on either side of his head suggested, as he approached them from behind and offered them a deep bow. “It is a pleasure to meet you, my Queen. I am Jacapo kom Polis, Master Mason for Heda, and now... you.”

“You speak English…”

“I spent many years studying overseas, as I learned my trade and by default learned the common dialect. I seldom get to put it to practice, only with Sasha, Anya and my apprentice. Heda’s messenger mentioned she was interested in training more gonas to speak English and I look forward to aiding any way that I can.” Jacapo replied and the expression on his face indicated he was genuine in his statement.

“That sounds fantastic, Master Jacapo. Will we see each other regularly?” The blonde raised an eyebrow and the master mason gave her a cordial smile.

  
“I attend court daily, my workshop and my apartments are on the fifth level. You are welcome to visit myself and my apprentice anytime, my Queen. We have several inventions and projects that we would love for you to look at. Heda’s messenger mentioned you are an experienced artist and created illustrations for sleds. If you have any new designs for contraptions, Reivon and I would relish the opportunity to discuss them with you.” Jacapo suggested, and the blonde noticed that her fos appeared to be scanning the halls for something. Or someone...

“Where is strik sora, anyway? I assumed she’d be awaiting me… us, I mean us.” Anya interjected and with disappointment in her amber eyes, bringing a mischievous smile to Clarke’s face. Oh my, Anya fancies this… little bird. I can see it in her eyes! 

“Thordis asked Reivon to help her assemble a stronger gate for the pigpen. The little buggers have escaped three times in the last two weeks, and it took half the damned city to secure them all.” The Master Mason informed her fos and Anya shook her head in dissatisfaction, letting out a heavy sigh.

“Which means she’ll notice something else that needs to be fixed and we won’t see her for days. Skyumi, Heda and Haiplana. (Excuse me.) I must speak with Master Jacapo’s seken.” Her fos gave them a reverent nod, and the blonde glanced at Heda, noticing she seemed acquainted with this Raven. Lexa gave her general a knowing smirk and nodded her approval.

“Sha, ai fos. I look forward to meeting this… strik sora of yours.” Clarke gave the taller blonde a smirk and Anya rolled her eyes, swaying her head as she strode down the hall.

“Shall we, Klark?” Lexa gave her a smile and gestured to the lift. The blonde took a nervous gulp before she nodded. 

They entered the cage, one of the guards secured the gate behind them, and Clarke clutched Lexa’s hand as the contraption raised them in the air. It took several flights before the blonde relaxed and felt certain they wouldn’t plummet to their deaths. Lexa smiled at her wife’s uneasiness, occasionally planting a kiss on the blonde’s temple or cheek and promised they were safe. Finally, they arrived at the top floor where they parted ways with Tessia. The linguist was residing in the rooms meant for household members and would be just down the hallway if they required her help. She wished them a good night, and Lexa led the blonde to their apartments.

Clarke’s eyes bulged as she took it all in, awestruck by the amount of space they had and the spectacular view. Their chambers had several rooms, and was encircled by a balcony with a bird’s eye view for miles in every direction. Clarke bypassed the interior and swept towards the balcony, yearning to look at the view everyone described to her. It was a stunning spectacle, and it wasn’t until now, the blonde realized that Polis had a harbor crowded with ships carrying the cog shaped emblem of Heda. 

There was an intense bite in the air, but Clarke ignored it, too distracted by the city sights to care. She could see lights peeking from the windows of every home and people waltzing through the market far below. As she strolled along the balcony, she gazed at an expanse of giant oaks lining the Trikru border and far to the north were mountains capped in snow. Clarke stared out across the capital in silence for several moments, pondering the current chapter in her life and her journey from a slave to a Queen. This is my city… I am a true Queen, living in an elegant castle with the most wonderful wife I could beg for. Thank the gods Lexa was in the arena that day! 

“Are you hungry, Klark?” The brunette asked as she wriggled her arms around the blonde from behind and planted a sweet kiss on her neck. A glance indoors found the servants setting up a buffet for them to dine on and lighting candles, which there appeared to be hundreds of. Where did they get all of them?

“When am I not, ai houmon?” Clarke chuckled and leaned her head against Lexa’s, not ready to move from the balcony yet. “I can’t believe this is my home now… or that you are my wife. It’s all so…”

  
“Perfect.” Lexa kissed her temple and smiled blissfully as they took in the view for several more minutes. It was soothing to watch the smoke rise from hundreds of chimney stacks, the ice cycles hanging from the rooftops glittered from the light of the torches along the city streets.

  
Eventually, they abandoned the balcony to eat supper and the blonde smiled as if she had the best day of her existence as they ate. The food tasted wonderful as ever, and when they finished, they explored their chambers. There was a living space with couches and the dining section, with a modest reading nook with room for two on the chaise by the window. There was a privy, a built in bath attached to pipes and a strange bellows type contraption. Clarke was about to ask, but wasn’t certain Lexa could explain it with the speech barrier. Ask Tessia… or Master Jacapo. That will give me a chance to meet this Reivon my fos seems so fond of...

Their bedroom had a living space and a table by the balcony with a chessboard, as well as an elegantly crafted wooden bed. The design caused it to look like vines and branches at the head and footboard. It reminded Clarke of TonDC somewhat and it blended well with the other furniture in the room. Lexa offered to play chess, and the blonde grinned as she studied the brunette as she placed the pieces on the board. They played for an hour or two, before Clarke gave her wife a wide smile.

“Ai hod yu in, Lexa.” The blonde offered as she watched Lexa carefully planning her next batch of moves, and the brunette’s eyes snapped up to meet hers. 

“I love you too, Klark.”

  
“Want to christen the bed, niron?” Clarke gave Lexa a flirtatious grin and her wife nodded vigorously as she lifted her wife, then carried her to bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first day in Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the late post, but work has been really hectic! This chapter is fluff, smut and more fluff in that order. Lol 😂
> 
> In honor of ADC feeding us gays with God!Lexa, we added a pic at the bottom. Clexa is truly endgame and God is woman. 😋

“Good morning, hodnes.” Lexa’s voice was raspy, suggesting she had not been awake long as the blonde slowly opened her eyes. They were in the same position as they were in when the blonde closed her eyes. Lexa’s tanned, bare body draped over her wife’s, with her head resting comfortably on Clarke’s chest.

“Sonop, you.” Clarke replied, gazing down at her wife with a serene smile, and ran her fingers through the brunette’s wavy mane. “Yu rid op os?”

“Again, Klark. Yu don rid yu op os, you? (Did you sleep well?)” The brunette placed a patch of soft kisses along her wife’s collarbone as she corrected Clarke’s Trig. 

“Yu don… rid yu op os, you?” She raised an eyebrow and glanced down at her wife to check if she pronounced it correctly.

“Yes, perfect. I sleep good, Klark. You make good… pilo.” Lexa beamed up at her and the blonde shook her head before placing a kiss on her wife’s forehead.

“Nodotaim, ai houmon. I slept well. You make a good pillow.” Clarke corrected, and the brunette looked serious for a moment, as if reciting it in her head until she was ready to try again.

“I slept well. You make a good pillow, Klark.” Lexa repeated, and the blonde nodded with a grin on her face.

“Sha, odat.” 

“Do you want breakfast, my love?”

“Sha, niron. Ai ste enti. (I am hungry.) You wore me out last night, not that I’m complaining.” The blonde smirked and Lexa had a curious expression on her face, suggesting she didn’t fully understand. “Ai ste noden. Uh, ai nou… spik au… ba ai nou spik au. (I’m tired, but I’m not complaining.)”

“Perfect, niron. Ai nou spik au… means… I no comp… humph… I am not complain...ing.” Her wife replied, scanning Clarke’s face for any indication that she pronounced it incorrectly, and the blonde smiled as she gave her a nod. “I am not complaining.”

“Sha Leksa, Odat.”

Lexa placed a kiss on the blonde’s lips and crawled out of bed, grabbing them each a nightgown to put on. It wasn’t until now Clarke realized the servants must have been working quietly as the newlyweds slept. The fireplace had fresh logs added recently, keeping their chambers perfectly warm, and they had placed her belongings throughout the room as if she had been living in Polis for sometime. Klodon’s fur sat in front of the fireplace, and all the gifts Lexa bought Clarke were mixed seamlessly with the brunette’s. 

Clarke wondered how the servants could avoid waking them as they rearranged the room. A blush filled her cheeks, realizing the servants had an open view of the newlyweds in their birthday suits as they worked. She and Lexa hadn’t bothered covering themselves with their furs before falling into a deep slumber. The only reason they weren’t freezing cold when they woke was the fresh logs on the fire. Gods, it’s so embarrassing! There was a knock on the door and a red-haired woman entered the room, giving them a deep bow.

“Ai laik Rikke kom Trikru. It is my honor to meet you and to serve as your personal handmaiden, ai Haiplana.” Rikke was perhaps in her forties, with pale blue eyes and a friendly disposition. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rikke.” Clarke offered her arm in the traditional Trikru handshake and the handmaiden smiled at the gesture.

“Shall I help you get dressed for training while you wait for breakfast to arrive?” Rikke asked with her hands folded professionally behind her back and the blonde nodded her approval.

“Sha, beja.” Clarke replied, and the handmaiden crossed the room, then opened one of a pair of matching wardrobes in their bedroom. The blonde wondered if Lexa had some poor carpenter build a wardrobe to match her own, especially since one held Clarke’s clothing and the other Lexa’s.

Rikke pulled out a pair of black trousers and basic white tunic for the blonde to wear to training. It was chilly outside, but the blonde was always too sweaty after training to warrant a fur coat. The red-head helped her into her clothes and combed out her short golden locks. Then the handmaiden ran her eyes over the blonde’s more formal clothing and pulled out two new dresses, one black and one blue. Rikke raised them in front of the blonde and narrowed her eyes as if trying to decide which would look better.

“Both dresses make you look gorgeous. How about the blue dress for your tour of the capital, ai Haiplana? This shade matches your eyes perfectly! Sasha is a brilliant tailor, she always adjusts her style to fit the wearer.” Rikke raised an eyebrow as she inspected Clarke's reflection in the mirror, and the blonde smiled widely. Her new handmaiden had excellent taste. Sasha made the dress while they were travelling and Clarke could not wait for the opportunity to wear it. 

“That looks perfect, Rikke. Mochof.” The blonde shifted her gaze to the brunette and then back at the mirror. “Chit yu vout in, ai houmon? Ouska o sheid? (What do you think? Blue or black?)”

“Ouska. (Blue.) Beautiful, Klark.” Lexa beamed and wrapped her arms around the blonde, peppering kisses down her neck.

“Excellent, I will have a bath prepared and your bed furs changed by the time your training is finished. I believe Sasha finished a pair of boots for you to wear, so your toes don’t fall off from the cold. I will see you both after training, Heda en Haiplana.” The handmaiden excused herself with a respectful nod, just as breakfast arrived and left them to eat in privacy. 

Clarke’s mouth watered at the savory scent of bacon and the potent aroma of coffee. As they dined, Clarke asked her wife to go over a few phrases in Trig and practiced them to prepare her to speak to their subjects. Both women were steadily improving upon the other’s native tongue, and the blonde wanted to make a good first impression on the Polis residents. They finished their breakfast, and the brunette led the way down the hallway to the odd, cage like contraption. 

“You are safe, Klark. Ai swega… humph… I promise.” Lexa offered when the blonde chewed her bottom lip anxiously as the door closed behind them and the cage descended.

“I know. I suppose I will get used to it… eventually.” Clarke gulped, then gave her wife a nervous smile, and the brunette planted a tender kiss on her cheek.

“Klark, I never… will never… uh... let you be… no… sorry, Klark... get hurt. I will never let you get hurt. Jacapo ste briyon. Uh… He is very… smart. Sha?” Heda raised a questioning eyebrow, and the blonde grinned at her wife’s accent. The brunette was learning English more quickly with each day and made an effort to make use of her Queen’s native tongue. Then again, Clarke understood at least half of the Trig conversations around her now. Her mind was slowly patching together all the words and phrases she'd learned.

“Sha, Leksa. Em ste briyon. He is very smart.”

“He is very smart.” Lexa mumbled to herself a few times, to remember the phrase, and the lift came to a halt at the ground floor. The brunette offered her arm to her wife as the guards opened the door to the cage and led the way to the training grounds.

These were perhaps twice as large as the one in TonDC. There were a dozen sparring circles on either side of the spacious courtyard, and along the perimeter were training dummies that moved with the help of a set of gears. A balance beam ran along the entire perimeter, with wooden arms that threatened to knock the person running the obstacle course off the beam. They lined a handful of Natblidas up to try their luck, running the beam and hitting every target along the way. Lexa smiled widely at the blonde’s awestruck expression as she watched them maneuver their way past the mechanical arms. 

“I’ve seen nothing like it, Lexa! It’s ingenious!” Clarke exclaimed, and a dark-haired woman with her hair in a messy ponytail gave them a proud grin.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, though it could use some massive improvements. Too many Natblidas have memorized the pattern, so we’re working on a way to swap some gears and timing belts. Can’t make it too easy to pass the course, can we? Oh, which reminds me… Ahn said you’re doing archery lessons today, so I need to prep the dummies… this way.” The dark-haired woman offered and walked across the courtyard to the archery range when Lexa cleared her throat dramatically.

“Reivon, dison laik yu Haiplana. (This is your Queen.)” The brunette had her stern Heda expression, unhappy with the woman’s lack of protocol, and yet Clarke found it refreshing. Finally, someone that treats me like an equal. Not that I don’t enjoy being the Queen…

“Moba, Heda en Haiplana. Ai laik Reivon kom Polis.” Raven bowed deeply and then offered to shake the blonde’s hand.

“Ai laik Klark kom Trikru.”

“Sorry about that… I get distracted easily and I’ve been told my social skills are horrible. My mind is always spinning with ideas and I tell it like it is. Let me show you the archery station, ai Haiplana.” The dark-haired woman gestured for Clarke to follow her, and the blonde glanced at her wife. Lexa placed a kiss on the back of her hand and beamed at her Queen lovingly for a moment before joining the Natblidas. Clarke was practically drooling as she watched her wife crossing the training grounds looking regal as ever, hands folded and back erect. Ugh, she’s so damned gorgeous and graceful it makes me dizzy...

“I hear you killed Klodon to save Anya’s life, takes a lot of courage to do something like that.” Raven’s voice pulled her attention from Lexa and reminded the blonde where she was. Shit! Anya will NOT forgive me if I’m late!

“To be honest, I don’t know what made me do it. My first instinct was to run and save myself… But I couldn’t let her die, even though she just put mud in my face. It still feels surreal just thinking about it.” The blonde offered candidly as they crossed the courtyard and gave Raven a smirk, remembering her fos’ curious behavior when they arrived. “So… you and Anya are... friends?”

“Sha, ai Haiplana.”

“Please… unless we’re in court, call me Clarke.”

“Clarke it is, except around Heda… she likes protocol. Yes, we are friends, though I’m fairly certain Anya fancies me.” The dark-haired woman had a smug grin on her face, and Clarke’s face filled with a curious expression. “It’s difficult to tell, I know… especially with the perpetual scowl on her face. I’ve met no one so determined to be grumpy all the time. Damned stubborn, that one.” Raven smirked and the blonde burst into a giggle, nodding in agreement.

“You should have seen her sledding and tossing snowballs at the Natblidas. I know she was enjoying herself, though she has tried very hard to deny it.” Clarke replied, and the dark-haired woman shook her head with a proud grin.

“Sounds like Anya. Hey, I know she acts scary and likes to make threats… Trust me, Clarke... deep down, Ahn's as cuddly as a puppy. Just don’t mention I said that, beja.” Raven met the blonde’s eyes and Clarke smiled widely. She’s smart, talented and funny… not afraid of my fos… we absolutely MUST become friends!

“Your secret is safe with me, though your choice of words is ironic. I found puppies while we were sledding, and we brought them here to live with us. Yara is taking care of them until they are old enough and there is one that I’m certain my fos is fond of. A black and white pup, that's absolutely adorable. She refuses to admit it, so Lexa and I agreed to keep it until she gives in.” Clarke was almost giddy with excitement. Now she had Tessia and Raven to converse with. She liked the Master Mason’s seken already and loved how straightforward she was.

“Anya and a puppy… hmm. Now that would be something to see! She’ll be stubborn as hell about it, but I bet she’ll slice anyone in half that so much as looks at it the wrong way.” Raven chuckled, and the blonde gave her a hopeful smile, lathering on some charm. She can help me convince Anya, I know it! And if I help match the two of them up, maybe make Anya not so grumpy.

“Do you think you might help me convince her to take the black and white one? She’s already fond of it, Anya just needs… a loving nudge.”

“Absolutely. I’ll just tell her I like dogs… which I do and offer to keep him. Trust me, she’ll take the little guy or girl home.” Raven looked excited as she considered it, and the blonde squealed happily as they stopped next to a set of gears. “So you crank it like this… and it makes the targets move. The more you crank it, the faster they move, just make sure you lock the handle in place. There was only one incident, but Heda insists we warn every new gona.”

“Mochof, Reivon. I was wondering if you’d like to spend time together… as friends. I don’t have many people I can have conversations with and…” Clarke suggested bashfully and the Master Mason’s apprentice grinned, shaking her head.

“Say no more, Clarke. I know exactly how you feel, Master Jacapo brought me here when I was a child. I didn’t speak any Trig at first, so I know how lonely it feels sometimes. Marcus isn’t here that often, and as nice as he is… he’s too old. Anya has a busy schedule and is often too grumpy to chat. As much as I like my fos, it will be nice to have someone my age to talk to. Name the day, time and place, I’ll be there.” Raven replied, and the blonde smiled widely at the prospect of making friends. 

“Mochof, Reivon. How about…”

“Ai seken! Enough jabbering, we have training!” Anya shouted, pulling both women’s attention, and Raven chuckled.

“Speaking of the melodious sound of Anya dissatisfied with everyone and everything.” The dark-haired woman shot Clarke a mischievous smirk and then bowed deeply. “I’ll leave you to your training with General Grumpy Trousers, ai Haiplana. Maybe we can have a card game later this week? Nobody here plays cards, so… Thursday, after supper?”

“That sounds wonderful, Raven. I shall see you then.” Clarke beamed and turned to face her fos, who was tapping her toe impatiently with arms crossed.

“You just added ten minutes to the training time you owe me and you already have a double session today. Now prepare to shoot the moving targets. We’ll start with them at the slowest pace and work our way up from there. Nami?” Anya grumbled and then raised a questioning eyebrow as she finished. The blonde nodded respectfully.

“Sha, ai fos.”

Training passed quickly, despite being twice as long, and the blonde walked away feeling rather proud of herself. Archery was apparently Clarke’s forte, she hit every target that was in motion the first attempt. A few arrows bounced off, but overall Anya seemed pleased and Clarke was ecstatic. Until her fos advised her she would run the balance beam course the following morning. That left a knot in the blonde’s chest, afraid she might embarrass herself or Lexa by falling off. Especially after watching the Natblidas flying through it with blindfolds on, doing somersaults and aerobatics along the beam. Anya seemed to sense her trepidation and assured her seken no one did it perfectly right away.

“Don’t worry, ai seken. Most students fall off a few dozen times at first. I won’t make you use a blindfold until you’ve proven you can run the obstacle course perfectly without it. I also don’t expect any of the gaudy showmanship the Natblidas are giving us at the moment.”

“I certainly hope not…” Clarke frowned as she watched one young gona after another pass the beam gracefully and they even did an elaborate flip at the end, all with their eyes covered. Lexa congratulated each of her students on a job well done and sent them to their next lesson with Titus. The brunette scanned her wife’s face and gave Anya a questioning glance. 

“En’s ku, Heda. Klark nou gaf slip daun. (It’s ok. Klark doesn’t want to fall.)” Her fos informed the brunette and Heda gave Clarke a soft smile.

“Mafta ai op, Klark. (Follow me.)” Lexa took her hand and led her to the balance beam, then stepped up on it. “Ai nou na teik yu slip daun. I... won’t... let you fall.”

The brunette stood so she could hold both of Clarke’s hands and walked backwards on the beam with a coaxing smile. The mechanical arms swung between them, yet Heda’s attention remained solely on her Queen and it kept the blonde’s fears in check. Lexa kept her mossy green eyes locked on Clarke’s and never teetered as she kept her wife balanced. Heda offered several words of encouragement and with each step the blonde made, the smile on the brunette’s face widened. Clarke’s nerves faded by the time they reached the halfway mark, and she was learning the pattern of the arm swings. It was all about timing and balance. They made it to the end, filling the blonde with a sense of accomplishment, and Lexa gave her a proud smile.

“Os, Klark. (Good.)”

“Go on… let me see your fancy Natblida flip.” Clarke suggested with a provocative expression, and the brunette glanced at Anya for a translation. Once her words were relayed, Lexa gave her wife a cocky grin, then launched off the beam with a backwards flip and landed steadily on her feet. The entire display made the blonde nearly swoon with lust, and she had to raise her arms to stay on the beam. “Gods, that was… so sexy… I mean impressive! As soon as we get back to our room, I’m going to rip your clothes off and…”

“Uhn-uh! I am NOT translating any of that! I don’t care that Heda doesn’t understand what you said, though by the look on her face she understood you perfectly…” Anya stopped and rolled her eyes at the love struck expression on both their faces. “Ugh… Heda would learn naughty bedroom English and that's not an invitation for you to share any of the dirty words you’ve taught her! Oso na hit choda op kom moron, ai seken. (We will meet each other tomorrow.)” Her fos grumbled and shook her head in frustration as she exited the training grounds. The brunette helped Clarke off the beam and the blonde gave her a dreamy smile.

“Ai hod yu in, Leksa.” Clarke grabbed her wife by the collar and pulled her into a deep kiss that lasted until they were both breathless.

“I love you too, Klark.” Lexa whispered as she ran a thumb across her wife’s lips and gazed deep into the blonde’s oceanic eyes. 

“C’mon, Heda. I wasn’t kidding about tearing your clothes off.” Clarke took the brunette’s hand and led them back inside, this time ignoring her nerves about the lift.

As promised, Rikke had the bath ready and explained how it worked. Apparently, it used heat from the fire to warm the water as it filled the tub on it's own. The handmaiden promised to show Clarke how it worked the following day, but the description left the blonde amazed by the ingenuity of it all. Master Jacapo and Raven truly were brilliant, that much was clear. Clarke wondered what other contraptions they created and was looking forward to seeing them at work. Though at the moment, her thoughts were focused on her wife and how badly she wanted to ravish her.

“Mochof, Rikke.” The blonde offered as she undressed, keeping her eyes locked with Lexa’s and the handmaiden graciously ignored the obvious sexual tension in the air.

“Pro, ai Haiplana. I shall return in one candle mark to help you dress.” Rikke spun on her heel and kept her eyes on the ground as she headed for the door. 

“Rikke…” Clarke called out as she nonchalantly tossed the rest of her clothing on the floor and sauntered towards green eyes that were gazing hungrily at her bare flesh.

“Sha, ai Haiplana?” Her handmaiden halted, though she didn’t turn to meet Clarke’s eyes, knowing all too well what they were about to do.

“Make it two candle marks.”

“As you wish, ai Haiplana. I will knock first to announce my presence.” The handmaiden shut the door firmly behind her, and the blonde pulled her wife into a sizzling kiss. 

“I want you, Lex.” Clarke mumbled into her wife’s lips and kissed along her cheek until her mouth brushed the brunette’s earlobe. “Kot yu bakkova of, Heda. (Take your clothes off.)” 

“Sha, ai Haiplana.” Lexa hummed as she pulled away and smiled arrogantly as she shucked her training attire.

“Gods be damned, my wife is perfect.” The blonde breathed as she explored Lexa’s frame with both her hands and her lips. Clarke moved at a deliberate pace, charting and memorizing every muscular inch of her wife’s body. Gods, she would make an excellent model for a statue with her build... 

The blonde made a path of tender kisses down Lexa’s collar, shoulders and paused just above her nipples. She gave the brunette a smile, quietly asking approval, and Lexa gave her a nod. The blonde cupped each breast in her hands and passed a thumb over pert nipples, causing Lexa’s entire torso to tremble. The brunette pulled the blonde upwards into a feverish kiss and rubbed her palms down to Clarke’s hips. Lexa lifted her and carried her wife to the bed, gaining a pleasurable groan from the blonde. Gods, I love how strong she is… and how amazing she is with her...

“Jok… Lex...” Clarke moaned as her wife tugged on one of her hard nipples with her teeth and ran her hands down her body. 

“So beautiful, Klark.” The brunette pulled back, gazing down at the blonde with eyes nearly black with thirst, and Clarke’s body shivered with anticipation. 

Lexa ran her fingers delicately over Clarke’s torso and beamed proudly when the blonde’s skin peppered up with goosebumps. Lexa pulled the blonde into a bruising kiss, before she trailed kisses down her collarbone. The blonde kneaded at the brunette’s muscled back with her hands as Lexa gently covered every inch of her skin with wet kisses and then smiled up at her as she paused between her thighs. Clarke gave her a nod of permission and Lexa parted the blonde dripping folds with a gentle lick. Clarke gasped and bucked her hips. She didn’t have to look down to know the brunette had a smug grin. The blonde entangled her fingers in Lexa’s wavy mane, dragging her closer for better friction. The brunette hummed in delight as she tasted Clarke’s juices, lazily licking upwards towards her clit and later running slow circles around the sensitive nub. 

“Jok!” Clarke cried out at the sensation, her hands tugging at the brunette’s hair vigorously.

Lexa hooked her arms around the blonde’s thighs, flicking her wife’s engorged clit with her thumb. She shifted her mouth down to the blonde’s soaked entrance, then pushed her tongue slowly in and out of her fiery core. It coated her mouth and nose in an ample helping of the blonde’s juices as she worked at her opening. The blonde let out a whimper when Lexa withdrew her tongue and then moaned aloud when she slipped two slender fingers inside. The brunette lifted her mouth up to suckle Clarke’s clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue and pumping her fingers inside. It would normally embarrass her how quickly she lost control, but she was too dizzy with desire to hold back.

“Jok, Lex! Gods, I’m...” Clarke screamed as the pleasure burst through her body and arched back in ecstasy, her walls fluttering around Lexa’s digits. 

The brunette kept licking and pumping slowly to prolong her Queen’s pleasure, bringing another orgasm as soon as the first one had ended. Clarke’s entire body was on fire, beads of sweat rolling down her tanned skin, and the ecstasy was so profound that she could swear she saw stars. Lexa let up after a few moments, her face and mouth glistening with evidence of the blonde’s pleasure as she trailed wet kisses up Clarke’s shivering body. The brunette nipped playfully at her flesh, before pulling Clarke into a searing kiss, who moaned as she tasted herself on Lexa’s lips. 

"My turn, ai houmon." Clarke smirked and flipped their positions so she was on top.

The brunette grabbed her wife’s hips and shifted her body so Clarke could straddle one of her thighs. The blonde began rolling her hips down to grind against her without realizing it, moaning into Lexa’s mouth as their tongues danced around each other. The blonde hovered over the brunette, taking a moment to appreciate her body and slowly traced her slender fingers over her skin. Clarke kissed the brunette’s neck softly, earning a hum of contentment, and then left wet kisses back to her mouth. Clarke parted her lips and tongues danced again, before the blonde pulled away. Lexa let out a sharp breath, not wanting to part from her lips. Clarke ran her tongue along the length of the brunette’s collarbone. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Lex. I love you so, so much.” The blonde smiled and left a trail of wet kisses down to one firm breast, giving her erect nipple a fat lick before enveloping it in her warm mouth. Clarke shifted, so she was between Lexa’s thighs, purposely pressing her abs against the blonde’s core.

“I love you too… jok, Klark.” Lexa mewled, as the blonde palmed her other breast and flicked her tongue over the hard nipple in the mouth. 

Clarke pulled away from her breasts and gave the brunette a parting kiss on her lips before moving down her body, feathering playful nips across Lexa’s skin along her way. Clarke smirked, gently running her fingers through her damp brown curls. She treated her dripping slit to a slow lick, and squeezed Lexa’s hips as she circled her clit with her tongue. Lexa gasped, driving her pelvis up into the blonde’s mouth and moaned as Clarke’s tongue flicked expertly over her sensitive nub. Both Lexa’s hands tangled into the blonde’s short golden locks and Clarke was in heaven. Each moan and gasp that left her wife’s throat was music to her ears. Clarke moaned into the brunette’s sex as she pleasured her, the vibrations adding to Lexa’s bliss. 

“Klark...” Lexa moaned, her words slurred and eyelids heavy with lust. 

Clarke shifted slightly so she could bring her hand up to cradle her sex, before sinking a single digit into the brunette’s wet heat. Lexa let out a groan indicating that she wanted two at least, and Clarke obliged, inserting another finger. Angling her fingers up and curling them to reach the spongy tissue inside of the brunette that would drive her insane. Lexa cried out, grinding her hips upwards. The brunette’s hands were still fisting Clarke’s hair, and pulled her further towards her sex. The blonde read her unspoken instructions and sucked Lexa’s clit into her mouth while continuing to pump her fingers in and out. Clarke smiled as she looked up at her wife, back arched and eyes rolled back. It was beautiful to witness her wife experiencing such pleasure and that it was Clarke that gave it to her. 

“Jok, Klark!” Lexa breathed, her hips bucking wildly. 

Clarke pressed down with her tongue firmly as she sucked, which earned another long moan. A few seconds later, Lexa’s entire body tensed and she came hard. The brunette’s walls pulsating around Clarke’s still pumping fingers as she all but squirted her orgasm. The blonde continued to run lazy circles around Lexa’s clit with her tongue until the brunette released her grip on her golden locks. Clarke kissed upwards, taking her time as she made her way back up to her wife’s lips and then set her head on the brunette’s shoulder. They laid snuggled in bed for a few moments before Clarke spoke.

“I suppose we should actually bathe before Rikke returns.” The blonde offered with a deep sigh. She would happily stay in bed all day with the beautiful woman laying beside her, but they had plans to tour Polis. “You are so damned stunning, ai houmon. Krei meizen…” Clarke smiled widely as she lazily drew circles across her wife’s bare skin with her fingertips and Lexa’s face filled with a curious expression.

“Stunning… means beautiful?”

“Sha, niron.” Clarke replied with a soft smile, and the couple reluctantly headed to the bath, knowing they didn't have much time left. They bathed relatively quickly and we’re getting out of the tub just as Rikke knocked on their chamber door.

Sasha arrived with the blonde’s fur coat and boots a few moments later. There was no sign of the puppy mess Yara described on Clarke’s coat, and the boots fit perfectly. Lexa was as gorgeous as ever in her ebony armor, fur-lined black coat and crimson cape. Two handmaidens entered to braid Heda’s hair, and the blonde observed them as they worked with her chestnut locks. She was determined to learn how to weave such precise strands and one day braid Lexa’s hair.

Once ready, the two women headed to the ground floor of the tower and out into the city. There were over two dozen guards escorting them, Gustus and Tessia walked directly behind them as they exited the tower gate. Their other escorts kept a wide perimeter to simulate privacy, though there were several guards lining the cobblestone. Polis’ residents stopped their late morning routines to offer the couple a respectful bow, then continued about their day. 

“We have arrived home just in time for the winter solstice festival. We have visitors from all over Kongeda come to perform acts and sell their goods.” Lexa explained via Tessia, and Clarke’s ears perked up at the sound of music in the distance. 

The brunette smiled as she led her wife to the source and as they entered the square, the blonde’s face lit up with excitement. She gazed around at a group of street performers that were in the middle of an act. Their outfits were bright and colorful, one had a jester hat on. The one dressed like a jester was going around from person to person performing magic tricks. Others were balancing items on their various limbs and contorted their bodies in ways that should be impossible. Clarke wondered if they were cold. It was quite frigid outside, and none wore furs or anything to keep them warm. 

A busty woman approached the blonde and offered her a treat, some kind of meat on a stick. Clarke graciously accepted it and shot a glance at her wife, who seemed to enjoy watching the blonde’s amazement. They enjoyed the festival and visited the businesses in the square for most of the afternoon before heading to a different section of the city. They passed a school and several homes as they made their way towards the temple. When they reached the enormous building, Clarke’s jaw dropped at how breathtaking it was. It reminded her of the temples she saw in Sky Nation as a child, though this seemed to be even larger than those. It had large mosaic windows with figures of animals carved in the stone walls. Nearly every animal Clarke knew of was represented on the outer walls, including Klodon… minus the three scars.

“Looks like Titus is waiting for us, ai Haiplana. Shall we?” Lexa suggested via Tessia and the blonde nodded her head in agreement, hooking her arm with the brunette’s.

“Let’s go learn about the Spirits.” Clarke smiled as they walked towards the bald man waiting patiently for his guests. Maybe I’ll finally understand what this Spirit of Wanheda is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, leaving comments and kudos! We really appreciate them.
> 
> We didn't want to cut the Spirit of Wanheda/Heda short so you'll get that next chapter. Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns more about the Spirits and Kongeda history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for reading, we love the comments and kudos! Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Until next week...

The moment they stepped inside the temple, Clarke realized why the building was so enormous. At the center of the temple was a giant tree with luminescent leaves of greens, purples and blues. This differed from any tree the blonde had seen before, including the ones in Trishanakru and Trikru. Even stranger, the towering tree appeared to be humming and despite having no breeze inside the temple, the leaves were swaying.

“Wow… this is…” Clarke was too stunned to form words. The tree was the centerpiece of the temple and they arranged the seats in a circle, facing it. It was as remarkable as Kongeda itself and appeared to be bursting with life.

“This is one of thousands of Keryon Tri (Spirit Tree) left by the first men.” Titus explained, smiling at the blonde’s astonishment, and she knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

“What happened to the others?” If there were thousands, why hadn’t she seen one until now? Did they all have temples built around them?

“They withered away while our people fought amongst themselves during the last civil war. Many Fleimkepa believe the stability and the very heart of Kongeda lives in Keryon Tri (Spirit Tree). When our people are well fed and united as one people, the tree looks like this. Vibrant colors, singing and full of life. When our people are divided, the leaves no longer glow and the bark of the tree becomes brittle, weak. We feared we might lose this tree, it was sickly for so long. The Fleimkepa worked diligently to nourish it and keep it from dying. It did not fully recover until Heda Leksa reunited the twelve clans. The leaders of each clan stood right here and swore to never be divided again. The moment the last clan leader made his blood oath, Keryon Tri suddenly came to life.” Fleimkepa Titus had reverence in his tone and he looked at the tree almost lovingly, as if it were a person. He let his fingers hover just centimeters above the bark, though he never touched it. They believe in reincarnation… maybe it was a person once.

“That’s extraordinary.”

“It truly was, Clarke. I was just an adolescent, as was Heda, and yet I recall it vividly. My mother and father wept. In all my travels across the kingdoms, I have witnessed nothing so miraculous and awe-inspiring.” Tessia offered with a wide smile, looking up at the massive tree, and glanced at Lexa when she spoke.

“We believe if the tree dies, so will the strength and virility of our people.” The brunette explained with a somber tone, and Clarke wondered if there might be a way to permanently save the gorgeous timber.

“You can’t plant more?” The blonde narrowed her eyes. Surely if this tree was sacred, they would want to grow as many as feasible. However, Titus shook his head with a sorrowful face.

“No, Keryon Tri have no reproductive system, like other plants and trees. No seeds or pollination. They appeared after the last war of the first men on the very battlefield Heda fought and died on. The stories assert that when the war concluded, the ground drank up the Nightblood that poured from Beka Pramheda’s veins. Wanheda held Heda in her arms as she died, crying a river over the loss of her beloved and the following day, the trees sprouted. A mixture of Heda’s Nightblood and Wanheda’s tears gave them life. Wanheda made it a crime to cut down a single tree or even take a leaf from one. For centuries we prospered, as did the Keryon Tri, but as the clans became more divided, they slowly faded away.” Titus informed her and the blonde smiled at the tale, though her heart broke for her predecessor. It was a beautiful and tragic love story that created this wonder of nature.

“What is Nightblood exactly? Anya mentioned it was the blood of the first men, but how do you know if they are truly descended from the first men?” Clarke examined the faces of Titus and Lexa closely as Tessia relayed her queries.

The two of them glanced at each other with a silent question in their eyes, before the brunette pulled out her dagger and made a small laceration in her palm. Clarke gasped when ebony colored blood exited the wound and Lexa appeared slightly apprehensive about her bride’s opinion. As if she worried it might displease the blonde, but it was the exact opposite. The blonde watched with mouth agape as Lexa crouched down in front of the Keryon Tri and set her hand on the soil surrounding the roots, so her blood soaked into the ground. The mellow shine of the leaves suddenly enlivened, and the sanctuary filled with a song of sorts.

“That’s… gods, I’ve seen nothing like that before.” Clarke craned her neck, a wide smile on her face as the tree hummed and the leaves glowed. Part of her swore she could see the sap of the tree moving through the bark as if it were blood pumping in its veins. “Krei meizen, ai houmon.”

“Sha, Klark.” Lexa smiled brightly as she stood up, and the blonde took her hand, gazing at the minor cut with curiosity. Never in her life had Clarke heard of blood that was black, and dozens of questions rushed through her mind.

“Where do the Spirits come in?” Clarke glanced at the Fleimkepa and he puffed up, pleased by her interest in the subject matter.

“The Spirits are everywhere, Wanheda. In the tree before you, inside of each animal, plant and person on the planet. We have an innate understanding of good and evil, a voice in our head, or I believe Sky People call it their gut. It is the Spirits speaking to us. Some can hear them better than others, like Heda and the Natblidas. When we die, our Spirits move on to the next life. In this life, you are a Queen and in the next you might be Klodon or a tree, until the next Wanheda ascends.”

“So when I die, I could come back in the next life as a tree… that sounds almost like a punishment.” The blonde chewed on her bottom lip, thinking of how awful it would be to be a fly or plant in the next life. However, Titus smiled proudly and shook his head, keen to explain it to her.

“No ai Haiplana, it is a magnificent gift to our people. Trees provide food, shelter, kindling for our fires and the beds we sleep on. We often take these things for granted, but without trees we have none of that. Homes, furniture and even weapons can be passed through generations. One tree can serve our people for decades, or even centuries, and that is a gift from the Spirits. Klodon held the spirit of Wanheda until he found his equal and in death he fed all of TonDC. His rug will keep you warm for many years to come and perhaps continue to do so for generations. We have used the rest of his remains as medicine and weapons. One Spirit can take hundreds or even thousands of forms throughout the lifespan of the planet, each one providing for the needs of our people.” The bald Fleimkepa had a sparkle in his eyes as he spoke. He was very passionate about the subject, and Clarke couldn’t blame him.

She never studied reincarnation, but she invariably assumed if you were good you came back as a human. If you were bad, in the next life you will become a fly or some other horrible creature. The way Titus described it, a person could care for their loved one’s even after death and even as a tree. Clarke smiled, imagining that her parents were somehow providing for her or even Sky Nation after their death. It could be in the form of a warm blanket, hearty crops, or as Titus suggested, a home.

“Hmm… I never considered it that way. What about the Spirits of Heda and Wanheda?”

“We believe the Spirit of Heda is a collective consciousness, consisting of every Heda that has reigned over Kongeda. When Leksa’s fight is over, her Spirit will join the others and she will help guide those who lead Kongeda after her. Everything she has learned, including her failures and successes, will be added to the collective. Only Natblidas may become Heda, because their blood allows them to speak to the Spirits of the first men. Leksa has often spoken to two or more previous Hedas at the same time. They help her avoid repeating the same mistakes they have made, and help her succeed in her endeavors. The Spirit of Heda is one of power, rationale, and observation. Heda must make tough decisions for the betterment of our people. We may consider some of her choices cold or heartless, because she bases it on what is best for Kongeda as a whole. The survival of our people is the paramount responsibility of Heda.” The Fleimkepa walked around the tree, with hands folded behind his back as he spoke.

His face said it all. He loved to teach others about the ways of Kongeda, and it reminded her of Lexa. A glance to her left found the brunette watching her wife’s expressions closely as Titus gave Clarke her first lesson in their religion. Her father and mother always said a good monarch must put the demands of their people first. Even if it meant placing their own desires aside, a king or queen should be a servant to their subjects. For her mother, that meant spending endless nights healing the sick and disabled. For her father, it was building infrastructure; roads, stables, sewage systems, better windmills and many other inventions that provided Sky Nation’s essential needs. A smile passed over her lips at the thought of him. Raven and Master Jacapo would have admired my father. He was almost as inventive as they are.

“And the Spirit of Wanheda?” The blonde raised a querying eyebrow and Titus gave her a smile.

“Wanheda is the heart of our people. While Heda leads, fights for and defends our people, Wanheda provides for us. That includes both the physical and metaphysical needs. Food, shelter, medicine, but most importantly; love, morality, and kindness. Heda can keep Kongeda alive, however without empathy we are no better than beasts. There is more to life than just survival, the Spirit of Wanheda reminds us of that and keeps us on the path. You taught Natblidas, Heda and even myself what it means to truly live in one month. Many believe in times of war, the Spirit of Wanheda keeps our people from losing themselves.” He explained via Tessia and Clarke chewed on her lip, considering what they hoped for her. Being the heart of the continent was a major responsibility.

“Anya said Beka Pramheda was the leader of the first men, and Natblidas are her descendants. Was Wanheda one of the first men too?”

“No, the first Wanheda was a human who Beka Pramheda fell in love with when the first men arrived on Earth to erase humanity. Wanheda was a physician who tended to the wounds of the soldiers on both sides of the battle and convinced Heda to allow humans to live. She eventually married Heda and ruled at her side until her death in the last war of the first men. After Beka’s death, the first men created the fourteen clans and agreed that Wanheda should reign over them until the next Heda ascended.” Lexa explained with a soft smile and the blonde narrowed her eyes in confusion.

“Fourteen clans? I thought there were twelve…”

“Skaikru and Maunon originated in Kongeda. Both clans left Kongeda following the death of Wanheda, never to return. There are stories they fled because their clan leaders loved her as Beka did and could not bear to live in a world without her in it.”

“Fourteen clans... fourteen gods.”

“Yes, ai Haiplana. During my studies abroad, I found many similarities between Sky Nation’s theology and our own past. Each clan symbolizes the very building blocks of life on this planet and their varied forms, much like your gods do. Trees, plants, mountains, air, stone, spirit, oceans, rivers, lakes, animals… everything that makes the world what it is. They separate the gods you believe in in the same way, yes?” Tessia interjected before she translated for Titus and Lexa. The blonde thought for a moment, taking it all in, and smiled.

“Yes. Each god represents distinct elements or wonders of the earth and humanity itself. Life, nature, air, water and so on. So you’re saying all of it… all of us are united through the spirits, even now.” Clarke clarified, met with proud smiles from the others.

“Yes, Klark.” Lexa replied, and the blonde gazed up at the tree with a tranquil smile. A sense of calm and purpose washed over her. Considering their explanation of rebirth, she felt whole… until she recalled that not everybody is reborn.

“Are only those living in Kongeda reborn? What if a Sky Person dies?” The blonde shot a curious glance at the Fleimkepa and he smiled softly.

“Not to worry ai Haiplana, you will be reborn. You are Wanheda, therefore your spirit will join the others before you. You and Heda's Spirits shall never be parted, even after death.” Titus shifted his gaze between the newlyweds and the brunette smiled proudly at her wife.

“Even my parents?”

“Every living creature is reborn, unless they are…” Tessia interjected and stopped herself when she recognized what Clarke was suggesting, giving her an apologetic expression.

“Unless you behead them so they don’t move on to the next life, like my parents.” Clarke gulped hard. She would be reborn, but she would never see her parents again. As soon as a frown crossed her lips, her wife planted a delicate kiss on her temple and pulled her into her arms.

“I’m sorry, Klark.” Lexa whispered and nuzzled the side of the blonde’s head to console her.

“My deepest condolences, Wanheda. I did not realize your parents lost their heads and did not consider learning our ways might cause you pain. Please forgive me.” Titus offered after her translator explained the situation and Clarke could see the sincerity in his eyes.

“It’s not your fault, it’s Jaha’s and every traitor that aided him as he took the throne.” The blonde clenched her jaw and considered avenging them, however it would be challenging.

They were a sea away and if Jaha knew what was good for him, he wouldn’t send more men after the blonde. If he did, she planned on making him pay for denying the afterlife to her parents. Him and anyone else involved, including Bellamy. After a moment, she pulled out of her wife’s embrace.

“Skyumi Heda en Fleimkepa, I require a moment to…” Clarke took a heavy breath and wandered out of the chapel without a further word. She had nearly two years to mourn her parents, and yet it felt fresh once again. Her parents were good people, and denied an afterlife because of evil, power-hungry men. It’s not fair…

She strolled through the frosty streets deep in thought and was largely oblivious to the guards watching her. They maintained their distance, which she was thankful for, and she knew if in her musings she took a wrong step they would be there. It was past sundown, and the streets were mostly devoid of people. The blonde came to a halt when she arrived at the training grounds and took a seat on a nearby bench. It was snowing again, but that didn’t bother her. It felt right. The last occasion she saw her parents, it was snowing and now she was certain they were gone forever. 

“There you are! Taim na bants, ai Haiplana! (Let’s go, my Queen.)” Raven’s voice dragged her from her dark thoughts and she scrunched her eyebrows in consternation. “Trust me, Clarke.”

At that, the blonde stood up and accompanied the dark-haired woman as she headed into the tower. Raven appeared to be on a mission, to do what… Clarke had no clue. There was something about the urgency in the apprentice's expression that told the blonde it was important. Raven walked into the lift and waved the blonde in, promptly sealing the gate tight behind her.

The lift stopped at the fifth floor and the dark-haired woman made a beeline for one of the personal chambers. She opened the door and Clarke gasped with wide eyes at the state of the room. Gizmos and gadgets covered nearly every inch. Raven crossed the room, throwing her fur coat on top of a bizarre contraption, and stopped in front of a second door to a different room.

“Shh…” Raven whispered and placed her finger to her lips, though the grin on her face baffled the blonde.

The apprentice mason opened the door and blue eyes perked up at the sight of three puppies squirming around in a balled up fur on the bed. Beside them was a sleeping Anya, who had flung an arm over the fur holding the pups. It took all of Clarke’s self-control to not squeal with joy, yet somehow she held it in. Raven gestured for the blonde to get onto the bed and both women immediately gushed over the puppies. In addition to Anya being so… vulnerable and human. Raven had the widest grin on her face as she lightly massaged the black and white pup’s head.

“I insisted on seeing your puppies… so I could find a foolproof way for you and Heda not to tread in doggy poopy. I commenced assembling a little pen… the one in the corner, and Ahn complained that it was too cold for them to be on the floor. She’s taking care of them while I finish… which I did an hour ago, but seeing this kept me from waking her.” Raven explained in a hushed voice and the blonde struggled not to snicker, clapping both hands over her mouth.

“Odat, ai lukot. (Perfect, my friend.)” Clarke whispered, scarcely able to contain herself, and gently passed her fingers over their two puppies.

The black and white one was slowly easing his way towards Anya. The brown and golden pups inched their way to Clarke, which made her heart sing. Raven smiled blissfully as she carefully prodded the black and white puppy with a finger. All the blonde’s mournful thoughts vanished, supplanted by pure delight as she observed the miniature creatures. She considered her discussion with Titus in the temple and the distinct possibility that these pups might be reborn Spirits of someone who passed away recently. Raven must have had similar thoughts.

“I think I’ll call her Tris…” The dark-haired looked reflective as she peered at Anya, and the blonde narrowed her eyes.

“Who?”

“The black and white one… I like that name and Anya’s little sister had that name. Em gonplei ste odon. (Her fight is over.) A little over a month ago, when the flu hit TonDC.” Raven smiled at the pup and shifted her gaze to the sleeping Anya.

“Gods, I didn’t know…” Clarke frowned. Her fos lost her sister shortly before they met, and the blonde callously judged her for being so crotchety. I’m sorry, Anya...

“Nou get yu daun, ai Haiplana. (Don’t worry.) I don’t think she’s even told Heda yet… everything was so crazy after Marcus got the letter from Jaha.” Raven gave both the pup and Anya a loving gaze as she scrubbed the puppy’s head with a fingertip. “Tris was spunky… like this pup. Ahn pushed her away at least a dozen times before she finally gave in to the little thing. It’s fitting, ya know? Fleimkepa Titus says we are reborn after our fight is over, maybe Tris came back to keep her big sister company.”

“That’s poetic… I wish that went for everyone.” Clarke let out a sharp breath, thinking of her parents once more, and the apprentice narrowed her eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“If, for example, they lost their heads…” The blonde started, and Raven cut her off with the wave of her hand.

“There is absolutely nothing in Beka Pramheda’s journals to indicate that losing your head prevents you from being reborn.” Raven swayed her head adamantly, causing the blonde to give her a puzzled glance. “I studied them… ALL of them. Not once does it say ‘no head, no rebirth’... in fact it suggests that Wanheda is the last word on rebirth. If YOU say they can be reborn, they can.” The dark-haired apprentice shrugged and Clarke’s eyes went wide. Does that mean...

“If that were true, then why didn’t Titus…”

“He’s too literal… Beka’s memoirs are comprised of poetry, and metaphors. Beka Pramheda was bat shit in love with Wanheda… which seems to have passed down to Heda Leksa.” Raven shot the blonde a knowing smirk, drawing a pleasant smile to Clarke’s face and she went on.

“Most of Beka’s journals are love letters to Wanheda... At first, she believed humans were abominations unworthy to live, and yet Wanheda changed her mind about them. There’s a distinct passage that mentions defiled corpses. In the second war, the first men's soldiers tortured three hundred humans to death and defiled their bodies so they could not be reborn. Wanheda argued that they suffered to save other mortals or their people, and Heda yielded, allowing them to be reborn. After that, Beka named Wanheda as the ultimate judge of the sins of humanity.”

“Really?” The blonde’s face lit up with an excited grin, and Raven nodded in confirmation.

“Book Three... page twenty-seven… second verse… look it up.”

“You are positively the worst person to give spiritual guidance to anyone, strik sora.” Anya interjected with a yawn and the blonde scowled at her.

“Way to burst my bubble, Anya.” Clarke frowned and criss-crossed her arms in front of her, while Anya let out a deep breath.

“I’m not saying she’s wrong, ai seken.” Her fos shot a smile at the dark-haired apprentice and there was no question in Clarke’s mind there was something between them.

“I’m not and you know it…” Raven smirked at the older blonde and Anya sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Reivon is one of the shrewdest women I know, and she’s right about Beka being a romantic. Most of her journals are... adult reading, if you get my meaning. Her love for Wanheda was no secret, and there was only one time that Beka refused her lover’s wishes. The rest of the time, whatever Wanheda said was the law… so it is very possible that Raven’s theory is true.” Her fos finished and glanced down at the puppy who had snuggled into her breast as she slept. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Anya raised an eyebrow and the other two women gave her sheepish grins.

“No idea what you’re talking about, Ahn. Oh… Wanheda and I think her name should be Tris.” Raven winked at the blonde who nodded in agreement and Anya rolled her eyes dramatically.

“You two are NOT allowed to spend time together!”

“Are you telling Wanheda who she can and can’t be friends with, Ahn? Rather presumptuous of you, isn’t it?” Clarke countered, then she and the dark-haired apprentice burst into a giggle.

“I like your seken, Ahn! Pretty sure Clarke’s my new best friend.” Raven’s reply brought a heavy sigh from the older blonde and she scowled at them both.

“Ugh, fine! I’ll take the damned puppy, but it’s staying with Raven! Just don’t let it sleep on the floor… it’s too drafty in here!” Anya pointed at the other two women and they gave her a wide grin.

“Sha, ai fos.” Clarke smirked, and glanced out the window, realizing how dark it was. “Gods, I kind of walked out on Lexa and Titus without telling them where I was going! I have to go, guys!” She gave both her puppies a soft pat and smiled widely at how adorable they were.

“Yara should be here soon to collect them, unless a certain general wants more snuggle time...” Raven suggested with a grin and Anya rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“Shof op, Reivon!” The older blonde smacked her arm and Clarke’s face lit up as she watched the two of them.

She could imagine it… Raven and Anya as a couple. The dark-haired apprentice was smart and snarky enough to balance her fos out. It was obvious Raven cared about the general and based on the familiarity between them, Anya felt the same. Not to mention that Raven talked Clarke’s fos into keeping Tris. It made the blonde happy to see them happy, and for that she was immensely grateful. I was in a terrible mood and this made it all fade away.

“Mochof, Raven. Between seeing my fos cuddling puppies and your insight on reincarnation, you’ve made my day.” Clarke offered and Raven shrugged, shooting a wink at Anya.

“All in a day’s work… Reshop, Wanheda.”

“Reshop, Reivon en Anya.” The blonde left Raven’s bedroom, nearly running into Yara who promised the pups were healthy. She informed Wanheda that both the golden and brown pups were girls, so she could begin thinking of names for them. Clarke beamed at Gustus as she exited the apprentice’s chambers. The massive bodyguard was cradling his puppy in his arms with a proud grin.

“Reshop, Gostos.” She offered as she stepped into the lift, and he straightened his back, bowing his head respectfully.

“Gud nat, ai Haiplana.”

“Nodotaim, Gostos. Good Night.” Clarke smiled, shaking her head, and the bodyguard narrowed his eyes as he focused on pronouncing it correctly.

“Good night, ai Haiplana.” Gustus shot her a glance, silently asking for approval, and the blonde nodded.

“Odat, Gostos.”

The lift raised as soon as she spoke, though she spotted the proud grin on Gustus’ face. When she reached their chambers, she found Okos speaking to her wife and overheard him mention that Azplana was in Polis. There was no mistaking the anger in Lexa’s expression at the news. The brunette clenched her jaw and swallowed hard. Lexa glanced up at her wife and dismissed the steward, wishing him a goodnight. The moment he exited, Lexa’s expression softened, and she opened her arms as the blonde approached. Clarke let out a contented sigh as she leaned into her wife’s body and set her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Moba, Heda.” The blonde offered after a few moments of Lexa rubbing circles on her back and the brunette shook her head.

“Don’t be sorry, Klark.”

“Anya is taking the puppy… uh, bonkola en sheid fecha…” Clarke pulled back and gave her wife a questioning glance as she considered what to call their pups. “What’s your mother’s name? Uh, yu nomon… Chit tag em in? (Your mother… what is her name?)”

“Astrid kom Trikru.” Lexa’s expression was adorable, she was utterly confused, and the blonde grinned.

“Astrid and Abby… I like it.”

“I don’t understand, Klark.” The brunette shook her head, with eyes narrowed and Clarke beamed at her.

“Our dogs… Oso fechas... Astrid en Abby… sha?” The blonde raised an eyebrow and Lexa’s face brightened with a wide smile. Good, we agree on names!

“Sha Klark, odat. (Yes Clarke, perfect.)” The brunette replied, and Clarke leaned into place a soft kiss on her wife’s lips.

“Yu na spun ai op, ai houmon? (Will you hold me?)” She gave Lexa a hopeful smile, and the brunette nodded. Clarke was feeling much better after speaking with Raven, but nothing could soothe her nerves better than snuggling with her wife.

“Otaim, Klark. (Always.)”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azplana's arrival in Polis comes with a tidal wave of trouble (no surprise there).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! We absolutely love the kudos and comments! Thanks for giving your input, it really drives us both to keep creating and imagining the world we've been building.
> 
> Ok, so Nia is in town which means... Drama. 😱

Clarke awoke to the sound of hushed voices in the other room and patted the bed, looking for her wife. Once she realized Lexa wasn't beside her, she crawled out of bed and threw on a nightgown. The blonde headed into the next room, overhearing Lexa and Okos discussing court later this morning. For reasons unknown to Clarke, her wife appeared agitated and that bothered the blonde Queen. Okos gave the blonde a deep bow when he saw her and began speaking.

"Good morning, ai Haiplana. Wormana Onya will hold your training sessions up here for the next few days and the staff has been instructed to provide you everything you need. If there is anything we can do to make your time more comfortable, please let Rikke or myself know." The Head Steward informed her and the brunette dismissed him with a nod when her wife crumpled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Chit don kom au, ai houmon? (What happened?)" Clarke offered and her wife shook her head, giving the blonde a soft smile.

"It is okay, Klark. Do not worry."

"Nou na tromp ai op, Leksa. (Don't lie to me.) Something's wrong, it's written all over your face." The blonde disputed with a stern expression and Lexa let out a deep sigh.

"Azplana is… in Polis." The brunette's face was pained as if saying it aloud made it a tangible threat and that concerned the blonde even more. Dammit, I knew there was something wrong last night and I let it go! Look at her, she's worried about something.

"Azplana? I heard Okos say something about that last night… Who is this person and why does their presence upset my wife?" Clarke frowned, setting her hands on her hips and the brunette smiled as she draped her arms around her wife's waist.

"You are beautiful, Klark." Lexa placed a tender kiss on her temple, bringing a frustrated sigh and eye roll from the blonde. Ugh! My wife is using flattery to change the subject! 

"Mochof, ai houmon. Now stop avoiding the question! Chon em bilaik? (Who is she?)" Clarke raised a querying eyebrow and it was the brunette's turn to sigh. 

"Queen of Azgeda."

"The one that killed Costia?" The blonde's blue eyes went wide and Lexa gulped giving her a short nod. Is it a coincidence that the woman responsible for Costia's death just so happens to show up at the capital two days after they come home? Probably not. "Why is she here? Chomouda? (Why?)"

"Ai nou get in, Klark. I don't know." Lexa tightened her jaw, shifting it slightly back and forth as she gnawed on the inside of her cheek.

"You're frightened she's here to hurt me, aren't you? Em na bash ai op?" Clarke narrowed her eyes. It made sense, especially from what little Tessia told her about Azplana. Now, the blonde wished she had pressed the matter further and became determined to learn all she could from Anya in training. If she's a threat, I need to know everything there is to know.

"Ai na frag em op fou em na jomp yu op, Klark. (I will kill her before she can attack you.)" Lexa ground her teeth, looking furious, and then took a calming breath before she continued. "You no go to court…"

"Uhn-uh, I am not hiding from her! I am going to court!" Clarke replied, too shocked to bother correcting her wife's English. There's no way in hell I'm going to look weak in front of the woman that tried to assassinate Lexa!

"No, Klark. You stay in our room!" Heda was beginning to look agitated, but it didn't phase her wife. I'm going to face this bitch. Look her in the eye and demand she atone for Costia!

"Kongeda respects strength, if I hide in our chambers, she'll think I'm afraid of her! Ai nou fir raun! (I'm not afraid!)" Clarke demanded and saw a fire flash in her wife's green eyes as her nostrils flared. 

"No, Klark! You stay here!" Lexa insisted with a raised voice and her blonde Queen shook her head. She was aware that the brunette wanted to protect her, but Lexa wasn't thinking it through. If this Ice Queen wanted Lexa dead, she would kill her regardless and Clarke was not hiding under the rug while this woman murdered her wife.

"No, Lexa! I'm going and that's final!" Once again, the blonde set her hands on her hips and glared at her wife, this time the brunette did not find it endearing. Lexa's face contorted into an expression her wife only saw once before, in Rock Line, and the blonde prepared for the oncoming dispute.

"NO! Yu na ste kamp raun hir! Azplana ste krei heri! Danger! Ai souda shil yu op! (You will stay here! The Ice Queen is too dangerous. I must protect you!)" Heda's anger towards the Ice Queen was now directed at Clarke for not accepting her wife's attempt to protect her. Her voice was commanding, much like the tone she used with her gonas and the blonde bristled at the harshness of it. She isn't thinking this through! 

“Have you considered that it’s YOU she is after, not me? What if you lock me up and she kills YOU?! Em gaf na frag yu op! (She wants to kill you!) I’m going to court and I’m facing this bitch. I will NOT be locked away to hide!!” Clarke argued and the brunette shook her head adamantly.

“NO, You stay here!!” Lexa pointed at the ground, and the veins in her neck popped out as she shouted. Before Clarke could offer a rebuttal, Tessia entered the room with an incredulous expression.

"What the hell are the two of you shouting about? I could hear you in my quarters..." Her interpreter demanded and the blonde attempted to win her over. She'll take my side on this, I know it!

"Azplana is in Polis and Lexa wants to keep me locked away in our chambers! She wants me to HIDE!!" Clarke explained with a bitter tone. She couldn't believe Lexa wanted to keep her hidden on her first official day as Queen. The brave Wanheda, cowering from her own subjects… not happening!

"I agree with Heda." Tessia replied without even a moment's hesitation and the blonde's eyes bulged with disbelief. She must have heard her friend incorrectly.

"What?!"

"Clarke, Azplana has not left the borders of Azgeda in nearly seven years and now she shows up uninvited, two days after we arrive home. She's up to something and I believe it is best…" The blonde cut her friend off, trying to persuade her to think about this rationally.

"If I hide in my room, she'll think I'm afraid of her!" Clarke insisted, but Tessia remained firm in her opinion. 

A glance at Lexa found her stewing with rage, and it was evident the brunette was struggling to keep up with their discussion. Tessia wasn't translating for Lexa, she was too focused on arguing her case to Clarke. The blonde couldn't help but feel sorry for her wife, knowing she too would be struggling to comprehend the conversation if the tables were turned. Circumstances such as this made the language barrier more frustrating for both Clarke and Lexa. How are we supposed to talk through things rationally if we don't fully understand each other?

"You should be afraid, Clarke! That woman killed over four hundred civilians to assassinate Heda, including my sister!" Tessia upheld her argument for the blonde remaining in their quarters and Clarke tossed her arms in the air out of frustration.

"I should have known you'd take her side." The blonde grumbled, turning her back to them, and the translator stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder to pacify her.

“Clarke…”

“Don’t… just proceed with locking me away in the Tower so I can cower from Azplana.” Clarke shook her head and made her way towards the balcony, stewing over her defeat. 

Twelve years. That’s how long Clarke hid from every visitor or passerby in Blake Manor and now she was right back where she started. She was sick of hiding out of fear and she was NOT going to cower in the shadows again. All this work and progress from a scared slave to a strong, proud Queen. Now Lexa was locking her away again and it wasn't fair. Would there ever be a time when people didn't treat Clarke like a helpless little princess?

The blonde paid no attention to the chill of the morning air and stared down at the snow-covered streets below. It was still too early for the Polis residents to be wandering the avenues of the capital. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, its rays causing a slight sparkle as they hit the ice cycles hanging from the rooftops. Behind her, she could hear the servants arriving with breakfast, but she was far too disgruntled to consider eating. After several moments, Clarke heard the balcony doors open and she let out a deep breath, knowing her wife wished to clear the air before she left for training.

"Are you hungry, ai houmon?" Lexa asked with an uncertain tone and the blonde kept her eyes on the city below, not bothering with a response. "I love you, Klark." The brunette offered after a few moments, but the blonde remained silent.

Her wife let out a sigh of defeat, when it was clear Clarke wasn't inclined to forgive the brunette and draped a fur over her wife's shoulders before returning indoors. She didn't know or even care how long she stood on the balcony of their chambers. The only indication was the icy burn that crept up her fingers, ears, and nose. You would think the chill would soothe her rage and slow the rapid thumping of her heart. However, her outrage at the situation seemed to be as stubborn as the blonde herself and refused to loosen its grasp.

"Pissed off at Heda or not, you still have to attend training, ai seken." A familiar voice offered from behind her and Clarke rolled her eyes. "It will be good for you to let out some of that anger. Taim na bants, ai seken. (Let's go.)"

Clarke considered being defiant, however, Anya would have no qualms about tossing the blonde over her shoulder and forcing her to train. She let out a deep sigh and followed her fos inside. The warmth of their chambers caused her body to shiver, now fully aware of how cold she was. Lexa had vacated their chambers, understanding her wife would need time to cool off and the brunette would probably remain scarce for several hours. Clarke appreciated that Lexa respected her need for space after a disagreement. Lexa once compared the blonde's temper to an angry bull that needed to wear itself out before it was safe to approach.

The servants were clearing the table and collecting the uneaten breakfast. Knowing Heda, it was probable that a freshly cooked meal would be brought to their chambers after training. The taller blonde stormed into Clarke's bedroom and pulled out more appropriate clothing for training. It wasn't until now that Clarke realized she was wearing a rather revealing nightgown and instinctively covered herself with the fur Lexa put over her shoulders. Then again Anya did walk in on us...

"Put these on and meet me in the corridor. You have two minutes, and save that sullen expression for your wife. I'm not putting up with an attitude just because Heda isn't here to take the brunt of your foul mood." Anya insisted and exited the bedroom without further ado. 

The blonde dressed quickly, knowing her fos would not have any patience with her if she stalled and promtly joined her in the hallway. Anya tossed a training sword at her the second she exited her chambers and Clarke endeavored not to let it slip from her grasp. The moment the hilt was firmly in her left hand, Anya attacked at full strength and forced the blonde to go on the defensive. Her fos didn't mince words, opting instead to keep Clarke's focus on sparring. She never let up on her assaults and it wasn't long before the blonde was pushing her teacher backward with strikes of her own. 

They took turns attacking and defending through the remainder of the lesson, without a single word passing between them. Anya allowed the Queen to take all of her frustrations out on her and by the time their session was over Clarke felt somewhat better. However, she was still resentful of her wife forcing her to remain in their chambers. By the time their lesson was over, Clarke's clothing was drenched with sweat and she wiped her brow with her sleeve. Anya gathered their training swords and scanned the blonde's face with a thoughtful expression.

"You want to talk about it?" The older blonde asked after a moment, her tone suggested that she was open for discussion and wouldn't pass judgement on her student.

"If you were in my place, would you be upset?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and her fos didn't falter in her response.

"Absolutely. I would make sure the entire city knew how angry I was, but I'm a general, not a Queen. However, I also know that if I were in Heda's place I would want you to remain in your quarters too. Azplana is an incredibly dangerous woman, with an impressive web of spies and assassins under her thumb. If she wants you dead, you won't see it coming until it is too late." Anya replied and there was no mistaking that she had a healthy respect for Azplana. The Wormana was a warrior and taught Clarke to respect the strength of her enemies, and always be prepared for them to attack.

"Then why not kill her and be done with it?" The blonde grumbled, unable to comprehend why such a feared and formidable woman was allowed to roam free in the capital. Wouldn't it be negligent to allow her room to breathe? She could be actively planning to kill us!

"If only that were feasible without resulting in a civil war. You saw the Keryon Tri, yes? I assume that Titus explained the connection between the tree and Kongeda and that if it dies, so does the Coalition. Is killing one horrible woman worth destroying something so beautiful?" Anya gave her a challenging look and the blonde let out a sigh as she shook her head. Must she be reasonable?

"No." Clarke chewed on her bottom lip and looked at the ground like an impertinent child learning a lesson in humility.

"Exactly. I know being a prisoner in your room is not enjoyable, but this is the best way for Heda to protect you."

"And if Azplana argues that me hiding from her proves I am weak or unworthy to be Queen of Kongeda?" Clarke argued and her fos shrugged.

"I'm certain that she will, but who cares?"

"Our people will, Ahn. They haven't met me properly yet and everything they know about me is based on hearsay. As you pointed out weeks ago, there are stories of a frightened slave going around and I do not wish to perpetuate the rumors! If they believe I am vulnerable, they will also conclude Lexa is weak for marrying me. No one will believe that the Spirit of Wanheda chose me, and many will assume me killing Klodon is propaganda to gain the endorsement of a Sky Princess becoming their Queen." Clarke insisted and her teacher rubbed the bridge of her nose with her knuckles as she considered the blonde's argument.

"That's a fair assessment…"

"Then escort me to the throne room, so Wanheda can attend court and squash any rumors of a frightened Sky Princess!" Clarke gave her fos a determined look and Anya groaned.

"Ugh, you're going to be the death of me!" The taller blonde rolled her eyes and took a few moments to ponder the situation. "If I do, Heda will likely have me executed for insubordination and treason."

"I won't allow that and you know it, Ahn." The blonde gave her the most charming smile she could muster, but Anya refused to give in.

"I am sorry, ai Haiplana. I cannot risk your life based solely on the fact you're as persistent as a mule." Her fos replied, causing Clarke to deflate. "I will see you tomorrow for training, no temper tantrums!"

With that, Anya stepped onto the lift and sealed the gate behind her, leaving a disheartened blonde behind. Clarke let out a growl and returned to her room. Rikke informed the blonde her bath was ready and that the servants would bring food by the time she was finished. Her handmaiden excused herself to gather fresh attire for the Queen and splashed another generous helping of bath oils in the tub. Clarke soaked longer than usual, allowing the heat to soothe the remainder of her agitation. Lexa meant well and was only trying to protect her wife, the blonde understood that. If it were Jaha visiting instead of Azplana, Clarke would be apprehensive and overprotective as well.

The blonde decided to submit to her wife's wishes and remain in her room without complaint until the threat had been dealt with. Being angry with Lexa only made it more difficult for them both and there was no point in making the brunette suffer for wanting her Queen to be safe. Clarke let out a sigh and hopped out of the tub, throwing on a robe left by Rikke. She glanced at the dagger the handmaiden set beside the towels and nearly left it behind. However, the voice of her fos rang in her mind and she opted to tuck it behind her back as Anya taught her.

When she entered the bedroom she found an unfamiliar servant tidying up and thought it odd. Normally there would be two servants setting up breakfast, while another prepares the blonde's clothes for the day. She expected Rikke to be present but brushed it off assuming she would return shortly. The dark-haired servant bowed her head and offered the Queen some tea that sat in a pot on a nearby table. Clarke noticed the servant had what appeared to be deliberate scars on her face, but speculated it must be common for her clan. She knew very little about other clans and decided to invite the servant to join her, thinking it was an opportunity to learn about her people.

"Please, sit. I'm trapped up here and desperately in need of a distraction. Do you play cards?" Clarke asked, before realizing the girl did not understand her and pointed at one of the seats. "Glong ai op, beja. (Join me.)"

The girl took a moment of deliberation before sitting opposite the blonde Queen and appeared nervous. Clarke scooted a teacup before the other woman and poured them each some tea, before relaxing in her chair. The dark-haired woman still seemed apprehensive and Clarke decided to make her feel at ease, giving her a kind smile.

"Ai laik Klark kom Trikru. Chit yu tag in? (What is your name?)"

"Ontari." The woman narrowed her eyes and carefully inspected the blonde, as if uncertain of the Queen's intentions.

"Nou get yu daun, Ontari. Ai gaf chich yu op. (Don't worry. I want to talk to you.)" Clarke smiled at the woman and motioned for her to drink her tea. 

When Ontari hesitated, the blonde lifted her cup and raised it to her lips, taking a large sip. The woman still appeared reluctant, so Clarke decided to finish her cup and smiled to show the servant it was alright to drink. The moment she did, Ontari's face filled with a confident grin and she stood from the table. Before Clarke could insist she remain seated, a tickle in her throat caused her to cough. With each cough, the tightness in her throat increased and she began wheezing for breath. The dark-haired woman did not attempt to assist the Queen, and her expression was one of triumph.

"Yu gonplei ste odon, Wanheda." Ontari grinned wickedly and watched the blonde closely as she gasped for air. Oh shit!

Clarke pushed out of her chair, stumbling to the ground, and dragged the tablecloth down with her. The dishes shattered with a loud clang and the blonde spotted a pool of crimson seeping from under the balcony door. That was enough for Clarke to realize that the other servants were dead and the dark-haired woman knelt to meet her gaze. Ontari was so focused on the blonde's face, she didn't see her reach for the dagger tucked behind her back. 

The woman moved closer, assuming that the Queen was incapacitated and watched as she struggled for air. It took all of Clarke's stamina to wait for the opportune moment to strike, while also fighting for each breath. The dark-haired woman smiled, just before the blonde slipped the tip of her blade in between the assassin's ribs. Ontari's arrogant expression contorted to horror as she scrambled backward clutching her chest. If not for the searing pain in her lungs, Clarke would have gasped at the sight of ebony blood pouring from the assassin's chest wound.

"Clarke! Ahn said you might need some company… oh shit shit shit! Wanheda ste laksen! Hon Naikou! (Wanheda is hurt! Find Nyko!)" Raven's voice sounded miles away, but the blonde kept her eyes on the assassin crumpled on the floor. The last thing Clarke saw before succumbing to the poison was the life leaving Ontari's amber eyes.

****************************************

The blonde awoke surrounded by the heady scent of pine, lavender, and warmth radiating from her right side. Shallow breaths grazed her face, and Clarke blinked slowly as she took in the sight of her wife. Lexa was soundly asleep beside her on the mattress, strong arms fastened snugly around the blonde and nose pressed to her temple. A grumble caught Clarke's attention, so she glanced down finding her fos pacing back and forth at the end of the bed.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bitch for this!" Anya said in a loud whisper and the blonde smiled slightly at her fos' protectiveness.

"Get in line, Ahn. Pretty certain Heda plans on doing just that if the decapitated Azgeda ambassadors and generals are any indication." Raven's voice came from the left side of the bed and the blonde struggled to form words. Her mouth was more dry than it had ever been and her head was pounding. Every inch of her body ached from what she assumed were the after-effects of the poison in her system.

"Raven is correct, Anya. Once we know Clarke is out of the woods, Heda will hunt Azplana down and Spirits help anyone that stands in her way." Tessia replied with a hushed voice.

"You do realize that when Clarke wakes up, she'll have an 'I told you so' look on her face." Anya grumbled and let out a deep breath. "It won't just be directed at Lexa either, I abandoned her to be assassinated...I should have just brought her to court. If I had, she wouldn't have been poisoned."

"Chil yu daun, ai lukot. Your seken killed the assassin all by herself, which you _should_ be very proud of, and you couldn't have known Azplana would make her move right away, Ahn. Before Heda killed him, the last general said Nia's assassin has been in Polis for a month." The mason's apprentice argued and Anya scrubbed her face with her palms in frustration.

"Which means Heda was the original target… fucking Nia!"

"Please… my head," Clarke whispered, her throat was raw and her lungs burned. "Lex…"

"I am here, Klark." Lexa stirred from her slumber immediately, her green eyes bloodshot from exhaustion and likely concern that her wife might not survive the attack. The brunette ran a thumb gently along the length of Clarke's jaw and appeared on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, ai houmon."

"Don't… Raven is right," Clarke coughed and wheezed for a moment before continuing. "You couldn't have known…"

"She's delirious, otherwise she'd be tearing us all a new asshole for not listening to her. I'm getting Nyko." Anya suggested and made for the entrance to the chambers as the blonde had another coughing fit.

"Drink some water, ai Haiplana. Nyko said you would need it." Tessia offered, placing a cup to her lips and smiled slightly at the blonde's uncertainty. "I promise it isn't poison, Clarke."

The blonde nodded and took several gulps of water, enjoying the cooling sensation as it trickled down her throat. She had often gone several days without water while she was enslaved, but she had never felt so parched. Once she drank enough, Clarke leaned her head against her wife's and glanced at the other two women.

"Azplana…"

"Fled the capital while Heda was busy lobbing off the heads of her generals and ambassadors. The good news is the throne room has a fresh coat of blood on the floor." Raven explained with a chuckle that ceased the moment Lexa glared at her and cleared her throat uncomfortably before Tessia continued on Heda's behalf. 

"Azplana stormed out of the throne room when I announced you would not be attending court, claiming it was a personal insult for her to come all this way and not meet you. Okos arrived a few moments later with the news of the attempted assassination and I sent the guards to arrest her. I can only assume Nia planned her escape ahead of time. The servants said Azplana ordered them to pack her things and ready her horses before court. You were very lucky that Raven arrived when she did, Clarke. If she hadn't..." Lexa's expression said it all, she insisted that the blonde stay in their room, and it nearly cost her life. 

"You did the same thing I would do in your place, Lex. I realized that and decided to forgive you... right before Ontari poisoned me." Clarke nuzzled the side of her wife's face and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I should have taught you more about Kongeda tattoos and scarification. If I had, you would have known she was one of Nia's assassins." Anya piped in as she entered with Nyko close behind and gave her student an ashamed look. "I failed you, Klark."

"Okay, everyone needs to stop blaming themselves and focus on the one responsible. Do you have enough proof to arrest Azplana?" Clarke was not going to chance Azplana escaping because the people she loved were busy berating themselves for not seeing it coming. Nyko offered the blonde a foul tasting concoction, which she assumed would soothe the burning in her lungs.

"A Natblida was sent to assassinate Heda's Queen, Nia's generals, ambassadors and guards were armed, despite a weapons ban in the throne room. The moment Okos told Heda you'd been poisoned, they attacked and we mopped the floor with them. Add in that Nia fled the city and had horses prepared for her escape… Sha, Klark. We can rightfully accuse her of both the attempt on your life and a failed coup." Anya answered as Tessia translated for Lexa and the blonde noticed her wife still had shame swelling deep behind her green eyes. Gods, she's blaming herself and it's not her fault.

"I assume that my wife already has men hunting her down?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and all present nodded in affirmation.

"The beacons were lit, alerting our people of an attack on the throne and Gustus rode out to find her. My guess is that Nia is stuck between Indra's men and Gustus, it's only a matter of time before they find her." Raven confirmed, meaning the Ice Queen would soon be in custody. Clarke might be a new addition to Trikru, but she knew Lexa's clan took an attack on their own very seriously.

"I apologize for interrupting, but the Queen must rest if she is to heal. The antidote seems to have helped, and I can say with certainty she will recover entirely. However, I suggest we let both the Queen and Heda get some sleep. You can plot Azplana's demise in the morning with a fresh and well rested mind." Nyko offered with Tessia's assistance and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Reshop, Heda en Haiplana." Tessia offered as she stood and the others wished the couple a good night.

"You managed to get out of training tomorrow, ai seken. Enjoy the break because you're making up for any lost time once Nyko clears you." Anya said as she and the others exited the room, permitting their Queens to have some solitude.

"Klark…" Lexa's mossy green orbs threatened to release the unshed tears pooling behind them and the blonde shook her head.

"I'm okay and it's not your fault. Ai nou ste pis. (I'm not angry.)" Clarke promised and laced her fingers with the brunette's, stroking the back of it with her thumb. 

"I thought you be dead, Klark." Lexa replied, causing the blonde to smile at the mispronunciation.

"Nodotaim, Leksa. I thought you were dead." Clarke corrected and nearly chuckled at the disappointed expression on her wife's face. It's been a trying day, and she seems determined to beat herself up for it.

"I thought you were dead, ai houmon." Lexa took a shaky breath and continued. "I cannot lose you, Klark."

"You won't, not ever. Gon wamplei oso keryon na hon choda au nodotaim. (In death our spirits will find each other again.)" Clarke replied, remembering what Titus and her wife taught her the day before. Her wife did not seem amused by the blonde's statement, despite it being a part of her religion.

"Klark…" Lexa frowned and the blonde gave her a soft smile.

"Ai nou na ban yu au, niron. Ai swega em klin. (I won't leave you, lover. I promise.)" Clarke promised with an unexpected yawn, suddenly aware of how weak she felt. "I'm exhausted, babe and you look ready to drop. Ai hod yu in, Leksa."

"I love you too, Klark." Lexa smiled brightly and she placed a kiss on the blonde's lips before Clarke snuggled into her. If she said anything afterwards, the blonde didn't hear it. The day's events drained her too much and she quickly fell back into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We almost left you guys with a cliffhanger and decided it would be cruel. The question is, is Nia done or with there be more trouble headed Clexa's way? 😁


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia returns to Polis, trouble follows. Clarke steps into her role as both Queen and Wanheda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay, I decided to volunteer at the election polls on my days off and had a blast. I've never done it before, but it was cathartic to help both first time and veteran voters cast their ballots. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! We went back and forth with ideas for a couple days before settling on the first one.

**Polis**

**Five Days Later**

"Well, I think it's time to go to bed… can't have ai Haiplana blaming me for being sleepy at training tomorrow." Anya stood up, after nudging Raven with her elbow and bowed her head respectfully.

"It's been fun, and it's a relief to learn that Heda isn't good at everything." The Mason's apprentice said with a wink, making Clarke giggle and Lexa grumble. 

They decided on a bluffing card game for tonight's gathering and had a wonderful time teaching the other two. For once, Heda didn't annihilate her opponents, she struggled with calling Raven and Clarke out on their bluffs. Several times she accused her wife of cheating, unable to comprehend that lying was the point of the game. 

"Nestam ai na teik yu daun, ai lokot! (I will defeat you next time.)" The brunette countered playfully and Raven laughed, shaking her head in disagreement. A knock on the door caught them all off guard and Clarke glanced at a candle to mark the time as Okos entered. It was very late, and no one expected the Head Steward's sudden arrival. 

"Heda and Wanheda, please forgive the late intrusion. Gustus and Indra have returned with Azplana in their custody." Okos announced as he entered their chambers and the brunette asked the steward to send them in. 

"Onya, kamp raun hir. (Anya, stay here.)" Lexa ordered and Anya stood behind her seken, while Raven waved goodnight.

Five days passed since the Ice Queen launched a failed coup and the attempted assassination of Wanheda. Those five days proved to be quite eventful. Anya led an investigation into how Ontari managed to get past the guards outside their chambers. They quickly learned that the blonde's bodyguards helped Ontari enter their room and accompanied the Ice Queen when she escaped. So far, twenty people were arrested and charged with treason. Now all that remained was the Ice Queen and the traitors that fled the capital.

"Heda, Wanheda." Both gonas said as they bowed and Clarke noticed how ragged they looked. The two warriors looked like human ice cycles, Gustus even had frost in his beard and both had a cough. They'll get sick if they don't warm up!

"Gods, you both look freezing and exhausted! Please, sit in front of the fire while I get you tea with a smidge of brandy to warm you up. Ai houmon, sis emo op en biskova! (My wife, grab them a fur!)" Wanheda commanded and moved to grab the teapot from the next room.

"Sha, ai Haiplana." They replied and Lexa gave her wife a proud smile before she headed to the bedroom to fetch the furs. 

The blonde was settling into her role as Queen nicely and Heda loved this side of her, though at first she was hesitant. Clarke insisted on joining her wife in the throne room the morning after the attack, much to Lexa's dismay. However, Heda smiled proudly at all the attention and compliments the ambassadors gave her Queen. Each diplomat lauded Wanheda's strength and courage, by slaying the assassin with her own hands. They were very impressed with the blonde's more empathetic approach to ruling as well. Wanheda organized transporting valuable supplies to individual farms scattered throughout the kingdom to help them through a blizzard that hit Kongeda hard the day after Nia fled the capital.

Clarke poured a large portion of brandy in two teacups and topped it off with steaming tea, then brought it into the living area for the gonas. Both were facing the fireplace, warming their hands as she returned and seemed to have a terrible cough. The blonde considered telling them to wait until they felt better to give their report, but knew Lexa was anxious to hear their story. She would instruct them to get some rest and have Nyko pay them a visit afterwards.

"Drein daun (Drink). It will ease the coughing and warm you up." Clarke offered as she handed them each a cup and they gave her an appreciative smile.

"Mochof, ai Haiplana."

Once they were thawed from their journey, they told the tale of hunting down Azplana and her accomplices. Clarke's four missing bodyguards lost their lives as they tried to fight their way out of the cave Nia's caravan was forced to find shelter in. The Trikru gonas formed a barricade outside of the cave to prevent them from finding food and on the fourth day, many in Azplana's party turned themselves in. That shocked Lexa, as she had assumed they would be too afraid of Nia to betray her. Indra explained that the Ice Queen had fallen ill and had to be carried out of the cave. The Ice Queen also had three dozen slaves in her company and Clarke insisted they be given rooms to sleep in. 

"I will visit with them in the morning, maybe even find them jobs and permanent lodging in the city." The blonde suggested and Lexa ordered Okos to follow her wife's instructions, knowing Clarke undoubtedly had a soft spot for former slaves. 

Anya and Heda were distrustful of the circumstances, insisting that it was a mind game of some kind. Indra and Gustus agreed, though both admitted they were too exhausted to think clearly. Clarke ordered the two warriors to get some rest to ease their own symptoms and she would have Nyko check on them the following morning. 

"Get some sleep, ai seken. I'll see you both in the morning. Reshop, Heda en Wanheda." Anya was the last to leave the couple and waved at them as she walked to the door.

"Reshop, Onya."

Knowing that their enemy was captured and locked tightly in the dungeons brought a sense of relief over the newlyweds. Finally, they had some breathing room and didn't need to be concerned about a nighttime attack. Not that any assassin would make it to their floor. The number of guards outside of their chamber door increased from four to twelve, in addition to all Trikru servants and guards. When Indra saw the beacon alerting them to an attack on the throne, she sent one hundred Trikru gonas to Polis to protect Heda and the Queen. Every stairwell and access to the lift had double the usual guard now. Anyone that so much as considered harming them, would be dead before they made it to the lift.

Now that there was no need to be prepared for an assault, the couple was far more relaxed as they crawled into bed. Both women still had their daggers tucked under their pillow, but Clarke felt like she could get a good night's sleep. Once wrapped up in Lexa's arms, the blonde quickly fell into a deep slumber. Instead of dreaming of attacks and plots, Clarke's reveries filled with playing with puppies. It was the best sleep she's had in a week.

**Next Morning**

"Klark, you are staying here today." Lexa frowned when she returned from her morning training session to find her wife fully dressed and prepared to join her wife in the throne room.

"I'm not hiding from Azplana again, Lex! I want to look that horrendous woman in the eyes before you execute her. Make her see that Wanheda lives, that you won and she will die for it. That Heda and her Queen will crush any that stand against us." Clarke insisted and her wife let out a frustrated sigh, then shook her head. Titus made the same argument at breakfast and the brunette was not happy he took Clarke's side on this. Why is she being so stubborn?

"It is not safe, ai houmon." Lexa countered and the blonde let out a scoffing laugh.

"Azplana will be in chains, yes?" Clarke gave the brunette a challenging glare, with one eyebrow raised and the brunette rolled her eyes. Heda had to know it would take all the armies of Kongedea to keep her Queen from the throne room… AGAIN.

"Yes, Klark. Ba… (But...)" Lexa gave the translator a desperate look, hoping for some back up and the blonde cut her wife off. 

So far, Tessia had not interjected with her own opinion on the matter and remained an impartial translator, which Clarke was grateful for. The two friends argued at length on the subject while Lexa trained, though the translator ultimately agreed that she would be perceived as weak if she didn't attend. However, Tessia pointed out that Nia would likely try to stir trouble, arrested for treason or not. Everyone is so frightened by this woman...

"Indra and Gustus arrested or killed Nia's conspirators, yes?" Clarke remained firm and her wife closed her eyes, realizing she would not win this discussion.

"Yes, ai houmon."

"Then we have nothing to worry about. I have all Trikru bodyguards now; plus Tessia, Anya and yourself will be in there to protect me. Beja, ai houmon." The blonde gave her wife the most charming grin she could muster and Lexa sighed, then nodded her approval.

"Okay, Klark." Heda replied and Clarke beamed at her wife.

"Mochof, niron! Ai hod yu in, Leksa." The blonde placed a dozen kisses all over Lexas face and the brunette chuckled.

"I love you too, Klark."

Lexa bathed, then dressed in her ebony armor and crimson cape. Gods, she looks so breathtaking in that! The servants arrived to braid her hair, then Clarke applied her wife's cog at the center of her brow. Once they were both ready, the brunette offered her arm and led her Queen to court as she had in days prior. Only this time Lexa stood rigid and alert, prepared for an attack.

"Krei meizen, ai houmon." The blonde kissed her wife's cheek, drawing a slight smile from Heda.

"Thank you, Klark."

"Nou get yu daun, Leksa. Em nou na bash ai op. (Don't worry. She won't hurt me.) Besides, I happen to be married to the finest warrior in Kongeda and I'm pretty certain she'll kill anyone that tries to attack me." Clarke smirked, trying to lighten the mood and the brunette smiled in return.

"Yes, Klark. Ai na frag em op. (I will kill them.)"

"Exactly, so you have nothing to worry about."

Lexa did not know it, but the blonde tucked a dagger in her dress. Weapons were forbidden in the throne room and it would displease the brunette if she knew Clarke blatantly disregarded the law. However, Azgeda proved to be untrustworthy and the blonde would never be without her dagger following the attack in their chambers. Unlike Heda, Clarke could not disarm a dozen gonas and kill them with their own weapons.

"Wanheda, I am pleased that you are attending Court today. Our people need to witness your strength and courage in the face of danger. Let them see you as I do, strong, compassionate and fierce." Titus gave her a bow as she and Lexa entered, the blonde smiled widely. 

"Mochof, Fleimkepa."

"If Azplana should attack, I must ask you to stay behind me and allow me to protect you." The Fleimkepa instructed quietly and Clarke bowed her head respectfully once Tessia relayed his instructions. Titus had become quite protective of the blonde and she truly enjoyed attending his lessons each day. 

"Sha, seda."

The blonde took a seat on her throne, while Lexa opted to stand as she ordered the guards to bring in the Ice Queen. There was no mistaking the tension in the room as they awaited Nia. Lexa and Anya looked prepared for a fight, as was Clarke. The doors opened, Gustus and Indra entered, dragging a woman behind them. Clarke found her appearance strange. Nia looked nothing like what she'd imagined. The woman was pale, with bloodshot eyes and appeared frail… as if she couldn't stand. She didn't look strong or shrewd minded, she looked weak. Is this really Azplana?

"Queen Nia, you have been accused of treason and attempted regicide. What do you say in your defense?" Lexa asked with a demanding tone and glared at the older woman with rage swirling behind her green eyes.

"You are… too weak…" Nia's voice shook and blinked slowly, licking her lips as she inched closer to Heda. That's when Clarke saw it and panic flooded over her, causing her to shudder. 

"Leksa, hod op! Nou step au! (Stop! Don't move!)" Wanheda shouted and rushed forward, so she was closest to Azplana. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Wanheda…" Heda looked at her wife with an incredulous expression and Clarke waved her hand then pointed at Azplana. 

"The conniving bitch is trying to kill us, ai houmon... AGAIN! Azplana has the Blue Plague! Look at her fingers and lips, the tip of her tongue is blue too! Master Jacapo, Tessia and Marcus, you must have seen it when you were in Arkadia!" The blonde looked at them with pleading eyes, praying they would back her and let out a relieved sigh when they nodded. Clarke was seven when she caught it and the Blake's were certain she would die. 

"Wanheda is right, it blows through Sky Nation every five years or so. It's deadly, I lost two brothers to it when I was five and nearly died myself a decade later. However, I've never seen it in Kongeda… have you, Master Jacapo?" Marcus replied, scanning the Ice Queen closely and shifted his gaze to the Master Mason.

"No, I don't recall a single case in the continent. I believe it has only been found in Sky Nation and Maunon's continent. I was sick my first year apprenticing in Arkadia and I was damned miserable for three weeks. You cannot catch it twice, yes?" Jacapo looked at the blonde and she nodded affirmatively. Dammit, if we don't contain this now, half of Kongeda will be sick and half of those will die!

"That's exactly what I'm worried about, no one in Kongeda has been exposed to it! We need to quarantine anyone that has been near Azplana, that includes our gonas in the hunting party and slaves she brought. No one can leave the Tower and only those of us who are immune are allowed outside. Master Jacapo… " Clarke explained and looked to the others for ideas on containment. This is going to be a nightmare and we fell right into that bitch's trap. Though I wonder how she was exposed...

"I will send out guidelines to Okos and the guards. Everyone in this room must be quarantined to the tower, as well. Heda, this sickness can be contained if we do this correctly, but it will require extreme measures." Jacapo replied and Lexa took a brief moment to consider their suggestions, once their words were translated.

"I trust Wanheda and the other's opinion on this, no one leaves the tower. Take Azplana back to the dungeons, and if Queen Nia survives, she will be executed." Heda finished and two guards moved to escort Nia to her cell. 

"May I ask Azplana a question for her first, Heda?" Clarke intervened and the brunette gave her wife a nod. "Who are you working with? This is a Sky Nation illness, which means Skaikru infected you. I'm willing to bet you didn't know until you fell ill, am I right?"

"Jok of!" Azplana spat back, then burst into a coughing fit and the blonde waited until it ceased before she continued.

"You're looking at the person who you'll rely on to bring you food and medicine, I suggest you learn manners." Clarke waved her hand dismissively, and the guards took Queen Nia away. 

The blonde somehow fought the urge to panic and went into a persona she didn't know she was capable of. One she recalled seeing her mother shift into whenever Sky Nation needed a healer. It was like Abby of House Griffin took over and began issuing commands, setting down a plan with those in the throne room. Indra and Gustus listed everyone that had contact with Azplana. Raven was also immune and Heda sent her to gather any gonas outside of the tower. 

"If anyone gives you shit, tell them to get their asses to the tower or I'll make them a foot shorter. "Anya offered, and the apprentice gave her a playful grin.

"I was planning on threatening them with explosives, but you are far more terrifying, Ahn," Raven replied, then headed to find the missing gonas.

The rest of the day was filled with preparing for the worst, while hoping for the best. The Tower was going to ride it out together and thankfully, everyone was on the same page. They remembered the last time Azplana used a virus as a method of assassination and none wanted a repeat of history. For the moment, Nia was the only clan leader with visible signs of Blue Plague, but it was still the first day. Gustus and Indra said she didn't have blue lips or fingers until this morning. They believed it was frostbite, given her exposure to the cold weather and mentioned she was coughing horribly the day before. Wanheda had herbs and remedies delivered to the Tower, then instructed everyone how to use them. If they were on lockdown, everyone had to pitch in. There were nearly two hundred people in the tower, including staff, permanent residents and guests. Nyko insisted on helping, despite Clarke's objections. She did not want to risk the life of their best healer, but Heda argued they needed him to be exposed.

"If this does spread outside of the Tower, we will need him to be immune so he can help our people." Lexa pointed out and the healer nodded in agreement.

"How long does it take to run its course, Wanheda?" Nyko asked, refocusing the blonde on their plan to contain the plague and Clarke sighed.

"The first week is the worst for most, but it can last weeks in others. I was young when I was infected and spent two weeks in bed. It starts with a small fever and mild cough, both get progressively worse as days pass. Once you see blue on your extremities, the chances of survival go down tremendously. Queen Nia will suffer horribly and will likely die from it, based on her symptoms. Lex, I want to be the one that cares for her." The blonde knew her wife would disagree and her assumption proved true.

"Klark, no."

"I know she's a monster, but no one deserves to suffer like Azplana certainly will. Especially in chains sitting in a dank cell. She'll be too weak to sit up or feed herself. Unlike Azplana, I have a heart and she is our subject, therefore it is our duty to aid her. Besides, maybe she'll admit who in Skaikru infected her so we can hunt them down. Whoever they are, is an enemy to Kongeda and it's possible they are trying to weaken our people prior to an attack. Think about it, there's a fifty-fifty chance of a patient dying and in a couple days, the Tower will be vulnerable." Clarke maintained and the brunette gave a reluctant nod. 

"Sha, Klark." Heda glanced at the candles, realizing now Iate into the night they worked and let out a deep breath. "We will reconvene in the morning and take stock of the sick then. Pay close attention to any of the symptoms Wanheda and the others mentioned. Get a good night's sleep and be prepared to care for any of your peers that fall ill."

"I'm going to check on Azplana's slaves. It's likely some of them are sick by now and will need help." The blonde suggested. She planned on visiting them earlier but needed to focus on making a plan. I can squeeze in a quick visit before bed...

"I'll join you so I can translate for you, ai Haiplana." Anya offered and the brunette gave them a nod.

"Okay, but don't be out all night Klark. I know you niron, once you're focused on a project it's impossible to drag you away." Lexa had a stern expression, however the blonde knew she was only half serious.

"Nou get yu daun, Heda. (Don't worry) I'll make sure Klark will be back in time to cuddle you to sleep." Anya smirked and received a dramatic eye roll from Lexa in return. 

"Shof op, Onya."

Clarke giggled at the Wormana's teasing as she kissed her wife and exited the throne room, headed to the dormitory. This area of the Tower was large enough to hold one hundred students and there were only two dozen beds filled, making it ideal for housing their unexpected guests. The diplomats already had temporary quarters, giving everyone plenty of room. 

"Bag yu au, ai strik Natblidas! En taim Titus dig yu au, yu na hon sicha au! (Go to bed, my little Nightbloods. If Titus finds you, you will be in trouble!)" Clarke said as they passed the Natblidas, who were poking their noses out to see Wanheda. They were like moths to a flame when it came to the blonde. They often followed her around the Tower grounds and occasionally in the city streets.

"Sha, Wanheda." They mumbled and returned to their beds.

Anya and her seken reached the end of the corridor, hearing coughs echoing from the room. Clarke let out a sigh, knowing they were in for a busy week or several and wished the Natblidas weren't already exposed to the plague. She would send them to TonDC until Polis was clear, but given they shared a floor with the sickly Azgeda slaves it was too risky. Her fos must have sensed her frustration and concern, because she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"We couldn't have known Klark, and if you had not recognized the signs in the Ice Queen, all of our people would be in danger." Anya assured her seken and the blonde tried to shake her fears. I go all day without being scared and the second I have room to breathe, it hits me.

"I know, it's just… this isn't going to be pretty, Ahn. These poor slaves have probably suffered through hell and once they gain freedom, they're hit with the plague. With only four of us immune, I fear we may not save everyone." Clarke responded candidly and her fos gave her a hopeful smile.

"The rest of us will help anyway we can, Klark. You know that."

"Many of you will be terribly sick in a few days. I don't want to lose my wife and loved ones to this… especially the children." Wanheda rubbed her temples to fight the incoming headache.

"Natblidas are resilient and usually heal more quickly than the rest of us. When the pox hit six years ago, Leksa and the Natblidas had three bad days then recovered. The rest of us were sick for weeks. Leksa will survive this and so will they, ai swega em klin." Anya promised and the blonde shook her head.

"They've never been exposed to this, Ahn. You heard Marcus and Jacapo, tens of thousands died in the last decade."

"They didn't have Wanheda to nurse them back to health. Your mother was healer, a damned good one based on what Marcus and Jacapo said. I think that is a sign of good fortune, Klark. Your mother's Spirit will guide you through this and Kongeda will be stronger for it." Anya had a confident grin and seemed certain her assumptions were true. It would be wonderful, wouldn't it? If you are watching over me, I'm in desperate need of guidance, mother!

"I'm not Abigail of House Griffin..." The blonde countered and her fos chuckled.

"No, you are Wanheda and I for one am glad you're leading us."

"Mochof, ai fos." Clarke smiled and took a breath before entering the room. 

Unlike the Natblida section of the dormitory made up of two person rooms, this had dozens of bunk beds in one massive hall. It had plenty of space and bunks for the three dozen slaves now using it. Most of them were in bed, bundled under the furs the staff provided them and looked as sickly as Queen Nia. The only exception was a dark-haired woman that appeared busy placing wet cloths on their foreheads and offering them tea. Clarke glanced at her fos to see if she recognized the woman and got a shrug in response. 

"C'mon, you have to drink this! It helps with the cough and the fever, I promise!" The dark-haired woman instructed her patient in English and Clarke gasped, recognizing the voice immediately. 

"Yu laik Skaikru. Yu laik ai baga! (You are Sky Nation. You are my enemy!)" The man argued and Octavia frowned.

"Grounders don't know how to treat this and no one understands me! Ugh! Why does no one here speak English?!"

"Drein daun, ai lukot. Em's trana sis yu au. (Drink, my friend. She's trying to help you.)" Anya interjected and the man nodded, then accepted the tea. The dark-haired woman turned her head, with eyes wide as she saw the blonde Queen.

"Clarke? Thank the Gods you're alive! I was so furious at Bellamy when I heard he sold you to slavers and the rebels were all too chickenshit to rescue you. I knew you were too damned stubborn to die!" Octavia threw her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her into a hug. As she withdrew, her friend's eyes lingered over her left eye and Clarke saw a flash of rage cross Octavia's face. "Gods, your face!! Did those fucking slavers do this to you? I'll kill Bell for this!"

"It was a bear not slavers, though I have a fair share of scars from them too. What are you doing here, O?" Wanheda scanned her face and body language closely. 

It was unlikely a Blake would come to Polis, especially one married to Charles Pike. Octavia always hated her husband and even attempted to run away. However she would never come to Kongeda, Octavia grew up on the same false tales as Clarke. It's a trap... or she's bait in someone else's trap...

"Jaha sent Charles across the sea with enough gold to supply Azgeda's armies so she could overthrow Heda and I insisted on joining him. Turns out Queen Nia has been doing business with Sky Nation for years and jumped at Jaha's offer to help assassinate Heda. Not surprising, considering the Grounder reputation..." The dark-haired woman answered and Clarke fought not to bristle at the slur. She doesn't know better… yet.

"Our General said everyone in this room was in chains when our warriors captured Azplana. Not something a person does to an ally…" Clarke raised an eyebrow and shot a brief glance at her fos. As much as she wanted to trust Octavia, she couldn't under the circumstances. I'm sorry, O. My people come first and you aren't one of them. Ironic, considering her brother said that to me before he sold me...

"We rode with her to the gates of the capital, though the Grounders made us stay at the back of the caravan and outside the city walls. When she returned, the Ice Queen accused us of warning you and ordered her men to go through our belongings. Charles panicked and insisted we go home, which only made her throw chains on us. He told me later that one of the chests had blankets infected with Blue Plague. It was Jaha's plan to let it wipe out half the Grounder army and then Sky Nation will swoop in to pick at the carcasses come spring." Octavia explained and the blonde clenched her jaw angrily.

"I knew that bastard was behind this! Where's your husband now?" Clarke narrowed her eyes and her friend pointed to a frail looking man hacking in the opposite corner of the room.

"Coughing his lungs out over there. He tried telling me not to help the others, so I told him he can rot. Hateful bastard... serves him right to catch it, and I hope to the Gods that it kills him! Maybe then I'll finally be free of him." Octavia glared at him with disgust, soothing the blonde's fears somewhat and yet she remained guarded. Okay, so she still hates him, but I need to be certain.

"Onya, chich ai op gon Trigedasleng. Em laik ai lukot ba ai nou wich em in kom nau. Em seingeda don kof ai op gon kampakepas. (Talk to me in Trig. She is my friend, but I don't trust her yet. Her family sold me to slavers.)" Clarke instructed and her fos gave her a respectful nod.

"Sha, ai Haiplana."

"Bloka! Lok em daun kom Azplana. (Guards! Lock him up with the Ice Queen.)" Wanheda ordered, and the guards bowed their heads before dragging Pike out of his bed.

"Whoa… you speak Grounder and they obey you?" Octavia's eyes were wide once again and the blonde let out a frustrated breath. This was the fifth time her friend referred to her people as Grounders and Wanheda needed to curtail the nasty habit as quickly as possible. Even gonas that spoke no English knew the word and that it was meant as an insult.

"We don't call ourselves Grounders, Octavia. We are Kongeda. Kongeda is nothing like the stories we've been told. You are unaccustomed to our ways and customs, so I will let your previous use of the term slide. However, you will not repeat it. I expect you to be respectful of Heda and our people while you are a guest in our home." Clarke replied with a stern tone and her old friend gave her a nod of understanding. In the corner of her vision, she saw Anya trying to hold back a proud smile.

"Sorry, Clarke. I didn't know…" The dark-haired Sky girl appeared genuinely apologetic and Wanheda placed a hand on her friend's bicep to reassure her.

"I know and you are forgiven. Now that you're here and immune, I will need your help. We've quarantined the Tower occupants and I can only hope we caught it soon enough. You are on nurse duty with me, until this passes." Clarke replied and looked at Ryder, who was watching his Queen impatiently. Lexa must have sent him to find me. "We both need rest. Sleep here tonight and I'll have one of the spare chambers prepared for you by morning. That is Ryder, he will escort you to my chambers for breakfast and you can meet Heda."

"Is Heda as scary as they say he is?" Octavia raised an eyebrow and the blonde chuckled, shaking her head.

"My wife is only frightening to those that seek to harm me or our people. I believe you will like her, once you get to know each other."

"Heda is a woman… who knew? Wait… how does that work? With two women?" The Sky girl asked with an amazed expression and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, Octavia." She was not having that discussion here and needed to be certain of Octavia's motives before opening up.

"Night, Clarke." Her old friend replied as Clarke headed to the corridor issuing a few instructions to the servants as she passed. As soon as they entered the lift, Anya gave the blonde a pat on the back.

"Well done, ai seken. You handled that perfectly. I'll have a bilingual guard assigned to her, so we can watch her and weed out any potential threat. I must say, I expected her to object when you had her husband dragged away…"

"O has always hated him… I just hope she's trustworthy. Charles Pike is a major threat and if she's spying for him..."

"We will know soon. Now go cuddle Heda before she sends another guard to bring you to bed." Anya finished with a mischievous smirk and the blonde laughed.

"Reshop, Ahn."

"Goodnight, ai Haiplana."

As expected, Lexa was lounging on the sofa reading a book and smiled widely as Clarke entered. The blonde informed her wife that Octavia was in Polis and tried to explain all the details, which proved problematic with a language barrier. For the most part, Lexa seemed to understand and had Ryder invite Tessia to breakfast as well so she could translate. Finally, both women gave into their exhaustion and went to bed.

"I am... proud of you, Klark. You don… did… well today." Lexa smiled as her wife snuggled close and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Mochof, ai houmon. Ai hod you in, Lex." Clarke grinned and leaned in for a proper kiss, resting her head against the brunette's as they parted lips.

"I love you too, KIark."

It took longer than normal for the blonde to doze. Her mind was spinning with all the loose ends that needed attention. Eventually she found solace watching her beautiful wife sleep. Lexa's shallow breathing and serene expression calmed her wife's nerves, lulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we will be introducing more characters in the next few chapters as Clexa deals with two threats at once, including someone from Lexa's past.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman from Lexa's past arrives in Polis. The Spirits offer Clarke their guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well... we make you wait, then give you two chapters in less than a week. Lol. TBH, this chapter was written before the last two. There is a lot happening in this and the next few chapters, so strap in and enjoy the ride.

“Good morning, niron.” Lexa placed a tender kiss on her wife’s forehead as she stirred in the brunette’s arms.

“Sonop, you.” Clarke smiled, before anxiously scrutinizing her wife for any symptom of fever or illness, and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. No fever… so far.

“Nou get yu daun, Klark. Ai lin os. (Don’t worry. I feel good.)” The brunette had a delighted smile on her face. It wasn’t often Wanheda had a reason to fret over her wife and Lexa seemed to enjoy the extra attention.

“Os, ai houmon. Taim yu lin smouken, yu na tel ai op. Sha? (Good. If you feel hot, you will tell me. Yes?)”

“Yes, Klark.” Lexa chuckled, and the blonde pressed her forehead against the brunette’s with eyes closed. The very prospect of her falling ill terrified Clarke, and she wasn’t wholly certain she would be strong enough to do this without Lexa.

“I can’t lose you…” The blonde didn’t intend to express it aloud, and Lexa stroked her face gently.

“I no… humph… will not leave you, Klark.” Heda promised and Clarke frowned, then threw her wife a rigid look.

“You better not! If you do, I’m ordering the Spirits send you back! Uh… Ai na tel keryon op... sen yu op kom hir.”

“Ai get em in, ai snogon. (I know.)” Lexa chuckled, and the blonde pulled her into a searing kiss that had them both breathless before it concluded. 

A clearing of a throat drew their awareness to the door of the bedroom, where they discovered a wild-haired woman with arms crossed in front of her. The woman looked displeased to find them in bed and shook her head. Clarke felt her wife stiffen, her green eyes wide, and before she could ask, the woman spoke.

“Yu nou don teik ai ste kamp raun kom sonop. Ai don slip we otaim. Gon we, strikon. Ai gaf chich Heda op. (You never let me stay until morning. I always have to sneak out. Go away, little one. I need to talk to Heda.)” The woman said with a vexed expression, Clarke’s nostrils flared and she scowled at the trespasser. Did she just say...

“Excuse me?!”

“Oh wonderful, a Sky Nation whore. Run along, Sky girl. I can finish Heda off better than you.” It was unmistakable the stranger wasn’t expecting Clarke to be here, and the blonde felt like one of Raven's grenades about to detonate. 

“How dare you call me a whore?!”

“Listen, sweetheart. You’re nothing but a bed warmer until I come into town, and that’s when you shove off. I’m Heda’s number one bedtime buddy and have been for five years. You’re just one of the dozens of young woman in the rotation meant to keep her sated while I’m at sea. Now run along home to mommy and daddy so the big girls can play.” The woman countered with confidence and the blonde saw red. This bitch has the nerve to tell me to leave my room to sleep with MY wife?! I should slit her throat! In fact…

“Ai laik Klark kom Trikru, yu Haiplana! And you enter into MY room, expecting that I'll leave you to copulate MY wife?!” Clarke grabbed the dagger under her pillow, then stormed towards the woman.

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry, ai Haiplana… this is just...” The woman backed away with her palms lifted and the brunette scrambled out of bed, as Clarke put her dagger to the woman’s larynx.

“Klark, hod op! (Stop!)” Lexa begged, and the blonde glared at her wife with a murderous expression. How dare she come here and act like I’M just a fucking bed warmer?! And now Lexa is defending her?!

“What the hell is this woman doing in OUR room?! Why does she assume I’m a harlot?! And what the fuck did she mean about finishing you off?! Did you sleep with her? Are you sleeping with her? Are there others? Answer me before I slit her throat!” Wanheda pressed down on the hilt of her dagger enough to prove she wasn’t bluffing, and by the look in the woman’s eyes she got the point. Behind the intruder stood four Trikru guards that entered when they heard their Queen shouting and were prepared to defend Wanheda if called for.

“Ai houmon, beja… chil yu daun. (Please calm down.)” Lexa walked up behind her wife, with arms raised and the wild-haired woman swallowed hard. Good, she realizes I’m serious! 

“I’m sorry, Haiplana. I didn’t know Heda was…” The woman shook her head, seeming uncertain if she would walk away from this and possibly wouldn’t if Lexa continued avoiding her wife's questions. I cannot believe this! She comes into our bedroom and treats me like some random whore, talking about sneaking out! I swear to the gods if this bitch has been sleeping with Lexa behind my back...

“Married?! The whole damned continent knows it and so do the other Kingdoms, so try again bitch!” If Clarke could melt someone with one stare, this woman would be a puddle on the floor, and if someone didn’t give her answers soon, the blonde will kill someone. She had not yet decided who that will be.

“I didn’t know it was a proper marriage... the messenger reported you were a slave. I assumed, given Heda’s reputation with women, that she purchased you to... service her.”

“You bitch!” Clarke pressed the dagger harder, a minor trickle of ebony blood dribbled from where steel met flesh. “Are fucking kidding me?! YOU are a Natblida?!”

“Klark, beja… Sen yu swis daun en chil yu daun. (Please… put your knife down and calm yourself.) Please, ai houmon.” Lexa placed a hand on her shoulder to pacify her, but it had the opposite effect. The blonde’s heart thumped, and it felt like she had molten lava in her veins.

“Who the fuck is she?! Are you sleeping with her? Chek ai au, Leksa. Ron ai ridiyo op. (Look at me, Lexa. Speak true.)” Clarke shifted her gaze to her wife, who looked unsure how to answer her questions. 

“Em bilaik Luna kom Floukru. Please, Klark. Calm down. Em jos laik ai lukot. (She’s just my friend.)” Lexa was seeking to avert murder, but her outright refusal to explain herself fueled the blonde’s indignation. If she had nothing to be repentant of, she’d answer my questions!

“Please forgive me, ai Haiplana. This is just a misunderstanding, perhaps a mistranslation...” Luna suggested, and the blonde cut her off. How dare she suggest I misheard her! That may work on other girls, but not me!

“I may not speak perfect Trig, but I understood everything you said! Then you called me a whore and suggested I leave so you could fuck MY wife in English, which I definitely understood! Do NOT act like you are an innocent bystander that I simply misunderstood! Tell me this; did you show up here to sleep with Lexa?!” Clarke spat back and it was apparent the Floukru woman realized she fucked up. Her brown eyes were swimming with sheer dread.

“I…” She stammered.

“Yes or no?!” The blonde countered and Luna gulped hard, letting out a defeated sigh.

“Yes, but I swear I didn’t…”

“Bloka, sis em op! (Guards, arrest her!)” Clarke ordered, and the guards stepped forward, seizing the woman by the arms.

“Klark, don't!” Lexa objected, and the blonde spun on her heel, pointing furiously at her wife.

“Uhn-uh, don’t even THINK about defending her! Teik em we. (Take her away!)” Wanheda commanded, and they nodded their heads before yanking the Floukru woman out of their rooms.

“Is everything okay? I heard screaming. Who is that woman, another assassin?” Tessia asked as she came in and the blonde glared at her wife.

“Did you sleep with her? Is it typical for you to hop out of bed with one woman to hop in with the next?! Your girlfriend seems to believed I’m one of a dozen that hold you over until SHE comes home! Is this true? Will there be more surprise visits from the women you’ve slept with?” Clarke asked, and once Tessia translated her words, Lexa froze. 

“Leksa, vout em in. (Answer her.)” Tessia was frowning at the brunette now and Lexa nodded in confirmation, leaving the blonde reeling with emotions.

“Sha, ba… (but)”

“Oh… my… gods…” Clarke’s eyes welled up with tears and she backed away, waving her head in incredulity. “She was correct, I’m just a bed warmer… not even a…”

“Beja, ai houmon… sen ai op. (Please... listen to me.)” Lexa reached out to stroke her and the blonde gave her a virulent glance. “Klark, beja… ai hod yu in. I no love her! Only you, please...”

Clarke didn’t bother staying to hear the rest, instead she dashed out of the chamber and into the lift. The moment the gate closed, she erupted into tears and everything spun. A wave of nausea flooded over her, just as the lift came to a standstill and she barged through the gate, trying to find an appropriate place to empty her stomach. Unfortunately, she was too late and vomited in the corridor. The blonde was vaguely conscious of footsteps approaching as she coiled into a ball on the floor, but didn’t bother lifting her head.

“Hon Heda! (Find Heda!)” Titus’ voice permeated the air, and though Clarke wished to protest, she was overly busy sobbing. “Shh, ai goufa. Yu ste klir. (Shh, my child. You are safe.)” The Fleimkepa enveloped the blonde in his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

“What happened, Klark? Talk to me.” Anya’s voice inquired as she knelt down beside the blonde and Titus.

Clarke sobbed uncontrollably in Titus and Anya’s arms as she recounted all that took place. Both of them listened attentively. Her fos translated for the Fleimkepa, and it was evident it infuriated both of them. Titus looked almost like his head was about to explode from all the veins in his head sticking out, while Anya seemed keen on thrashing the shit out of Luna.

“I should cut that blood traitor's tongue out for doing that to you! Look at me, ai seken. Leksa is not, nor will she ever consider cheating on you. Luna is a mangy pirate that turned her back on her duty to roam the world doing whatever she wishes and believes her blood makes her entitled to do so. Do not let her persuade you into thinking she means more to Leksa than you. You are the only woman she loves and she'd rather die by a thousand cuts than hurt you. Nami? (Understand?)” Her fos kissed the top of Clarke’s head when she nodded, and Titus looked ready to scream.

“Luna kom Floukru?” He demanded. The Fleimkepa’s expression was obvious. He knew the Floukru Natblida and did not like her.

“Sha…” The blonde’s lips and voice trembled as Anya wiped her tears. Any other time she would be ashamed to be such a blubbering mess in front of them, but her nerves were too unsettled to care. 

“Joken natrona! Ai dufa Wanheda op, Onya. (Fucking traitor! Anya, I will care for Wanheda.)” The Fleimkepa shifted, so he could lift the blonde up and Clarke set her head on his shoulder, finding solace in his arms.

“I’m going to yell at Heda for not telling the guards Luna is no longer allowed in your chambers or even the city. Heda likely has no clue what she said to you, and I promise there will be serious repercussions for Luna.”

Part of her suddenly wanted to be invisible, she was suffering a meltdown in the midst of a nationwide crisis. She woke them from much needed sleep with her personal woes and that made her feel ridiculous. Anya and Titus were in sleeping attire, and it wasn’t until now that Clarke realized she was merely wearing a nightgown. Gods, how mortifying! They must think I'm a mess… and I'm supposed to lead them? I bet Titus no longer thinks I'm special… just an emotional mess!

Titus carried the blonde down a lengthy passage the blonde had never explored. It had torches lighting the way, though it still seemed gloomy and smelled damp. If she weren’t so heartbroken and caught up in her love life, Clarke would inquire as to where he was taking her. Of course, she may not understand his answer. Titus spoke only Trig, with only a few tiny English phrases Clarke taught him. Finally, they moved through a doorway and the soothing light of the Keryon Tri caught her eye. The Fleimkepa set her down before the tree and spoke.

“Blinka daun. Blou au wedaun. Teik Keryon kom Wanheda na shoun yu op. (Eyes closed. Breathe deep. Let the Spirit of Wanheda guide you.)” Titus instructed, as he had in their previous meditation exercises. 

They had never meditated in the sanctuary, and the beautiful melody emanating from the tree had a hypnotic effect on the blonde. With each breath Clarke felt lighter until she entered a state of pure tranquillity. The warbling of birds caught her awareness, and she opened her eyes to identify the source. Clarke gasped as she peeked around, finding herself in the Trikru woods in springtime. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and rounded to find Klodon.

“Wanheda.” He bowed his head, then glanced up in the sky and back to the blonde. “I will speak with you afterwards.”

“After what?” Clarke asked, just as an eagle swooped past and touched down in front of her. The moment the fowl’s talons hit the ground, she transformed into a woman the blonde believed she would never meet again. “Mother?”

“Hello, baby girl!” Abby grinned broadly and flung her arms around the blonde, gripping her tight. Clarke was weeping again, this time a mixture of joy and heartbreak. She had so much she needed to say, and her emotions tumbled over her in waves.

“I miss you so much, mom! You and father both.”

“I’m always with you, sweetheart. Hush now, my baby. I’ve got you.” Her mother rocked her body and rubbed circles on the blonde’s back for several minutes. “Lexa loves you, Clarke. More than anybody or anything and she would never ever harm you. Don’t let that nasty woman convince you otherwise. Lexa didn’t understand what Luna said to you and trust me, she’s as much of a wreck as you are right now.”

“How do you know?”

“Sweetie, when it comes to my gorgeous, intelligent, and especially strong daughter, I know everything. You didn’t think I’d forget you in the afterlife did you?” Abby raised an eyebrow and beamed when her daughter shook her head. “Good. You are so strong, sweetheart. Your father and I couldn’t be more proud of you. You’re dealing with this attack from Sky Nation so well and I know you will lead your people through this.”

“I don’t know what to do, I’ve never treated the plague before…”

“You have two days before those who were in the Tower fall ill and that will be your true test. The people that arrived with Nia need immediate attention, but it is too late for many of them. Else their suffering, but do not waste life saving medicine on them. It sounds cruel, I know and I wish you didn't have to decide who lives or dies. I will guide you through this sweetheart and your people will be more powerful than ever once this passes." Her mother stopped and stroked Clarke's face, then let out a sigh before she continued. "I will NEVER like that Luna woman after what she's done, but you need her cooperation to treat those with the plague. She had it before during her travels, as has her crew on that awful pirate ship of hers. They have supplies on board that are required to save lives, order her to turn over all the herbs and tea she has, blankets too. You need to trust the voices inside your head, that’s myself and the others trying to help you. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, mother.”

“That’s my brave baby girl. Go now, so you can sort this out with Lexa. She's a good woman, Clarke and I know you will both be very happy together. If you ever need to talk, your bear friend knows where to find me. I love you sweetheart and I’ll always be with you, never forget that.” Abby kissed her forehead and smiled as she tucked a stray lock behind the blonde's ear.

“I love you too, mom.” Clarke hugged her mother once more, then watched her turn back into an eagle and glide away.

“We have much to discuss concerning the fate of Kongeda, Wanheda. However, you have more pressing matters to deal with, so I shall be brief.”

“You mean the plague and the fact that Skaikru is planning on attacking us?” Clarke replied sarcastically and Klodon nodded.

“Send word to Maunon as soon as you return to the Tower. Tell them what Skaikru has done and they will honor their treaty with Heda. Come to the Keyron Tri every morning so we can speak in further detail on other matters. Remember what your mother said and trust the voices in your mind while you nurse our people back to health. I will see you tomorrow, Wanheda.” Klodon finished and all the blonde’s surroundings swirled around her until she was back in the temple. Titus was sitting beside her with eyes closed and legs criss-crossed, deep in meditation. His eyes snapped open, and he gave Clarke a soft smile.

“Keryon kom Wanheda don tel yu op ha na sis oso kru au? (Did the Spirit of Wanheda tell you how to help our people?)”

“Sha, seda. Ai gada imfou gon Maunon. Emo na sis au teik Skaikru daun. (Yes, teacher. I have a message for Maunon. They will help us defeat Skaikru.)”

“Os, ai Haiplana.” Titus gave her a proud smile and helped her stand, then led her back to the Tower via the underground passageway.

Clarke wasn’t paying attention the first time they used the corridor and was impressed that this was all under the capital. It ended at a rock wall that held an unlit lantern. Titus twisted the wick of the lantern and the stone wall opened to the Fleimkepa’s chambers, just behind a bookshelf.

“Taim yu gaf na chich Keryon kom Wanheda op, komba raun hir. Heda hod yu in, ai goufa. Nou let em in. (If you ever need to speak to the Spirit of Wanheda, come here. Heda loves you, my child. Don’t forget it.)” Titus instructed, and the blonde gave him an bright smile.

“Mochof, Fleimkepa.” Clarke left his chambers, which were on the same floor as the Natblidas. The students were out of bed and heading to the dining hall for breakfast. All of them smiled when they saw the blonde and Aden gave her an impromptu hug.

“Look at you roaming the Tower in your nightgown. It’s great to be Queen, huh?” Octavia offered with a smirk as she approached and the blonde’s eyes flew open, remembering they were meeting for breakfast.

“Uh, yeah. I was speaking with one of my teachers…”

“Duties of a Queen never end, at least that’s what my mother always used to say.” Her friend replied, and the blonde chuckled. 

“Something like that. I’m so sorry to do this to you, but there is a matter my wife and I need to attend to. How about we meet for dinner instead?” Clarke suggested. She wasn’t ready to share her troubles with Octavia, though years ago the dark-haired woman was her closest friend and confidant. It wouldn’t be right to bring her to their chambers, considering she and Lexa still needed to talk.

“I’m sure this whole disaster has you both busy, and I'm here to help anyway I can.” The dark haired woman's words put the blonde at ease and she glanced at the Trikru guard behind her. Clarke had never seen him before, but assumed he was the bilingual guard Anya mentioned. Shaved head, with a muscular build and the ability to school his expressions almost as well as Heda.

“Thank you for understanding. I’ll come find you afterwards to help with the sick and we can catch up then.”

“No problem, Clarke. I’ll see you later.” Octavia waved as the blonde entered the lift and Clarke gave her a nod.

"Oso na chich choda op kom sonop. (We will speak to each other in the morning.)" Wanheda instructed and the gona bowed his head.

"Sha, ai Haplana."

Her mother was certain that Luna wasn’t a threat to her relationship with Heda, as was Anya and Titus. Clarke felt much better about the situation and knew the bad guy in the situation was Luna. However, she was not thrilled about inviting the Floukru woman and her crew into the Tower to help with the plague. She also needed to get a message to Maunon as Klodon advised her, followed by managing the outbreak. Then I need to talk to my wife. Start with the marriage meddling pirate, so you have a clear head when you talk to Lexa.

“Wanheda.” The guards bowed their heads as she entered the dungeons and approached the cell holding Luna. Clarke asked them to open the cell and glared at the prisoner.

“Mafta ai op, Luna kom Floukru.” The blonde spun and headed out of the dungeons, with the Natblida close behind. 

Luna was wise enough to keep her mouth shut as she followed Wanheda to the training grounds. The wild-haired woman gave her a questioning glance when Clarke grabbed two swords from the rack and tossed one at Luna. She could have chosen the wooden training swords, but she needed to make a very clear point. Do not think for a second that Lexa is up for grabs.

Wanheda gave no warning before she attacked the other woman with a wave of perfectly timed strikes of her sword. She forced Luna backwards with each blow and appeared shocked that the blonde was able to keep her opponent on the defensive. Finally the Natblida gained the advantage, landing three hard blows with her sword and a kick to Clarke’s abdomen. The blonde recovered immediately, too focused on how much she hated this woman and the need to teach Luna a lesson. 

The fight quickly turned brutal and lasted longer than any of her sparring lessons with Anya. Both women gave as much as they got. The snow on the ground had a mixture of crimson and ebony sprayed across it. Clarke knew she’d be bloody and bruised when the fight was over, yet didn’t back down. Luna was a far superior fighter, but she pissed off the wrong person. Eventually, the blonde overpowered the Natblida, sending a hard left punch to the face and a swift kick to Luna’s sternum. The force knocked the pirate on her ass and Clarke was on top of her before she could recover, setting her blade flush with her opponent’s throat.

“I will say this only once, so I suggest you pay close attention. You will never speak to Heda ever again, and once the plague has passed, you are no longer welcome in Polis. If I ever hear of or see you within a hundred feet of my wife, I will end your fight. Nami?” Wanheda sent the woman a death glare and Luna nodded her understanding.

“Sha, ai Haiplana.”

“Good. Now send a message to your ship. We need the supplies and men on board to aid with the sick in the Tower. You and your men will help us nurse everyone back to health. Your crew is immune to the Blue Plague and our people need all the help they can get. That is the only reason you are still breathing, the survival of our people comes first. None of you will leave the tower until everyone recovers and I expect you to work well into each night. Once this is over, you will go back to your ship and I WILL NOT lay eyes on you again. Nami?” Clarke raised an challenging eyebrow and the pirate nodded again.

“Sha, ai Haiplana.” Luna answered, and the blonde stood, offering her hand to help her stand.

“I will see the supplies delivered, you and your men actively helping the sick within one hour, no exceptions.”

“Sha, ai Haiplana.” Luna bowed her head respectfully and walked away, then stopped. “You’re not a Natblida, yet the Spirits speak to you and protect you. You’re no match for me, and yet that was the best fight I’ve had in years. You’re a Sky Person… how is that even possible?”

“Ai laik Wanheda.” Clarke replied stoically and the other woman smiled.

“Yes, you most certainly are. My crew and I are yours to command Wanheda.” Luna bowed her head then exited the training grounds, and the blonde returned to the Tower, stopping by Sasha’s apartment.

“How may I help you this morning, ai Haiplana?” The tailor asked as she opened her door, not bothering to comment on the state of Clarke’s face and nightgown.

“Skaikru sent blankets infected with Blue Plague to Polis, to weaken us before they attack in the spring.”

“I suppose you beat the shit out of the one responsible, given your appearance?” Sasha raised an eyebrow and gestured at a nearby mirror. 

Clarke’s face and arms were already changing color. She had a cut on her lip and one across her right cheek, as well as two on her left arm. There was a mixture of ebony and crimson blood splattered on her gown, which was practically shredded. She didn’t look nearly as beaten as Luna did. The Natblida had a broken nose, her face was already puffy and bruised by the time she left the training grounds.

“That was... a personal matter. The ones responsible were arrested and are sick with Blue Plague.”

“Serves them right, Blue Plague is a horrible illness. I caught it when my husband took me to meet his family in the Mountain, long before Anya’s mother was born. I assume that’s why the tower is on lockdown?” Sasha gave her a questioning glance, and the blonde nodded affirmatively.

“Yes. I spoke with Klodon and he said if we send a message to Maunon…”

“They will attack Skaikru as part of the treaty with Kongeda. An attack on us is an attack on Maunon.” The tailor finished for the blonde and had a thoughtful expression.

“Yes, that’s what I’m hoping.”

“Not to worry, Clarke. I’ll send a message to my brother-in-law and let you know when I receive a response. It is possible they will request an audience with myself or Anya, if so I will gladly barter an agreement on Kongeda’s behalf.” Sasha gave the blonde a kind smile and a wave of relief washed over her.

“Thank you, Sasha.”

“Thank you, Wanheda, for honoring me with this assignment. I promise to fulfill my duty to Kongeda and my Queens. Now go get yourself cleaned up, I’ll make you a new nightgown and have it brought to your chambers by midday. There’s no salvaging the one you’re wearing…” Sasha gave the blonde a once over and shook her head, chuckling.

“What would I do without you, ai lukot?” Clarke shook her head and the old woman smirked as she escorted the blonde to the lift. 

“You’d be stuck in that tattered, blood-soaked gown. I’ll swing by the dining hall to offer any help you might need with the sick. It may take a few days to show itself in any newly infected people, but at least we know it’s coming.” Sasha closed the door of the lift behind her and the blonde smiled.

"Thank you, again."

"My pleasure, ai Haiplana."

The lift came to a halt, and the guards gave her a respectful nod as she passed. Once inside their chambers, Clarke followed the sound of voices and her sapphire eyes immediately fell on her wife. Lexa’s eyes were red, with tears streaming down her cheeks while Anya tried to console her, and it made the blonde’s own eyes watery. She couldn’t recall ever seeing her wife cry, and seeing her this upset was like a knife to the heart. Lexa met her gaze and gasped at her wife’s appearance, before rushing towards her.

“Who hurt you? Ai na jok em joken swela au! (I will rip their fucking throat out!)” The brunette’s melancholy turned to rage at the very thought of someone attacking Clarke, and it brought a smile to the blonde’s face.

“Luna kom Florkru, and believe it or not, she looks worse than me. As much as I want to cut her head off and toss in the ocean, she can help us. There are supplies we need aboard Luna’s ship, she and her crew are immune to the plague. They will help us weather this storm, and then she is permanently banished from Polis. If she so much as looks at you, I’ll kill her and she knows I mean it.” Clarke explained, while her fos translated.

“That’ll teach her to fuck with my seken.” Anya chuckled and gave her a proud smile, while Lexa fell to her knees.

“I am so sorry, Klark. Before we met, I did many things I’m not proud of filling the void inside me after Costia’s death. I drank too much and yes, slept with many others. I will allow none of those women in the capital or anywhere near you. I swear it. As for Luna, she had no right to say those things or treat you so horribly, and like a fool I defended her. I love you and no other, Klark. I will never consider even looking at another woman, much less sleep with one. I don’t want to hurt you, and my past indiscretions have caused you pain. I shall never forgive myself for that and for not ordering the guards to keep Luna out of the city. I understand if you never want to see me again, and I do not expect you to forgive me. If you wish it, I will move to one of the other chambers and...” Lexa’s eyes were swimming in unshed tears once again and the blonde placed a finger to her lips, shaking her head.

“I forgive you and I know you didn’t understand what either of us said, that isn’t fair to you. I’m sorry that I stormed out like a spoiled child without explaining what happened. I know you love me and would never intentionally hurt me, yet I allowed a complete stranger to convince me otherwise. I’m sorry for that and I love you so much. If we weren’t locked in the Tower with a plague, two sworn enemies and a bunch of pirates led by Luna, I’d show you how much.” Clarke smirked, placed a soft kiss on her wife’s lips and rested their foreheads together as she pulled away.

“I love you, Klark.” Lexa whispered as she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and Clarke beamed at her.

“Ai hod yu in seintaim, Leksa.”

“I filled Heda in on the Skaikru situation, and your friend Octavia. If they’re going to attack, we need to be prepared.” Anya interjected, and the blonde nodded her agreement.

“Sasha is going to contact Maunon and tell them about the plague. Klodon says they will attack Skaikru and prevent their attack, so we have time before we need to worry about Jaha.”

“You’ve been busy this morning, ai seken. Beating up Heda’s former lovers, talking to Klodon, getting help from pirates and preventing a war with our enemies, all before breakfast.” Anya chuckled and there was no question she was so proud of the blonde she could break into a dance.

“I have a feeling that I’m going to feel all of it by the end of the day. Let’s get cleaned up, so we can start working on getting this plague under control. As my mother so kindly pointed out, we have two days before shit hits the fan.” Clarke's reply left the other two women stunned and Lexa narrowed her eyes.

“Yu don chich op yu Nomon? (You talked to your mother?)”

“Sha, ai houmon. Klodon don lid ai in ai Nomon. Em na sis oso au kom haknes. (Yes. Klodon brought my mother to me. She will help us with the plague.)” Clarke replied, earning a proud grin from her wife, and the brunette took her hand.

“I help klin yu op, Klark.”

“Nodotaim, ai niron. I will help you clean up.” The blonde smiled widely when Lexa took a determined breath and repeated the phrase.

“I will help you klin… humph… clean up.”

“Odat, ai hodnes. (Perfect, my love.)” Clarke beamed at her wife with a love struck expression that Lexa returned tenfold and Anya let out a growl of frustration.

“No accidentally winding up in bed! You two can make up later!” The taller blonde scolded and Clarke smirked, while Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Sha, ai fos.” The blonde giggled as Lexa scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom.

“I mean it! Fifteen minutes, max! Ugh! Joken lovesick goufas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nia, Pike, Octavia and Luna locked in the Tower with Clexakru in the middle of a plauge. What could go wrong? 😋
> 
> Oh and for those wondering, Badass Lexa is coming... just have to get through the plague.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Octavia catch up on the last two years. Wanheda learns more about the Spirits.

"Ai na hit yu op pas taim yu granplei, Leksa. (I'll see you after your training.)" Clarke told her wife as they arrived in the dining hall and the brunette gave her a soft kiss on her temple before joining Titus. The Fleimkepa gave Lexa a bow then announced it was time for his students to finish eating and head to their lessons. Natblidas shoveled the rest of their breakfast in their mouths then one by one moved to join Lexa and Titus.

"What in seven hells happened to you? Did Heda do this? I swear to all the gods if she's harming you…'' Octavia's face brimmed with indignation as she spotted the blonde and Clarke shook her head, smiling at her companion's protectiveness. This is how I recall her, spunky and overprotective. How many times did she stand up for me when we were children?

"It wasn't Heda, Lexa would never hurt me."

"Then who, cos whoever it is, I'm kicking their ass!" Octavia had her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"That would be me, and as you can see Wanheda is quite capable of kicking my ass on her own." Luna offered as she approached, looking as if she'd lost a battle with Klodon himself and the blonde glared at her. Wonderful, she's the last person I wished to see...

"Wanheda? Who's that?"

"You're looking at her." The pirate pointed at Clarke and Octavia looked thoroughly mystified. "And I highly recommend you don't piss her off, otherwise you'll wind up with a face like mine."

"Are your men and the supplies in the tower?" The blonde asked coldly, glimpsing at her wife on the other side of the hall. Lexa's jaw was taut with resentment when she saw Luna and Clarke's fos moved to keep the brunette in place. Thank you, Ahn for knowing I don't want them speaking to each other, even if they are words of anger. So far Luna is respecting my hundred-foot rule...

"Sha, Wanheda."

"Good. Our visitors in the Natblida wing will require attention first, the others won't exhibit symptoms for a couple of days. I presume you know where that is?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and the pirate nodded.

"Sha, Wanheda. I grew up here, though I doubt Titus will be thrilled to see me. I was a bit of a shit disturber as a child..." Luna had a smirk as if thinking of an entertaining anecdote from her childhood, but the blonde wasn't interested.

Her statement verified what Clarke already surmised and she didn't need to hear what would likely be a tale of Luna being childhood friends with Lexa. The blonde assumed that was how the two Natblidas met and subsequently shifted to lovers following Costia's death. It was obvious that the Polis residents recognized the pirate and the blonde was just starting to feel better about this morning's run-in with Luna. Don't give me another reason to kick your ass.

"Some people never change." Clarke countered with a spiteful tone and the pirate chuckled, then gave her Queen a deep bow.

"Wanheda." Luna turned and instructed her men to accompany her to the Natblida wing.

"Who is she?" Octavia asked, shooting the blonde an interrogating glance as the wild-haired woman withdrew from the feasting hall.

"A mangy pirate." Clarke grumbled and let out a groan of annoyance. This is going to be an excruciatingly LONG quarantine with Luna aggravating me at every corner. Trust mom, you require her assistance… for the moment.

"I assume we detest her?" Her friend asked and the blonde nodded affirmatively.

"Yes, we do."

"I've got your back, Clarke. Say the word and I'll kick her ass!" Octavia replied with a fearless expression and the blonde fought the impulse to snicker. Her old friend always had a spunky attitude, but Luna would wipe the floor with Octavia. Like Clarke, she was tutored to look elegant and make their prospective spouse happy.

"Thank you, Octavia." The blonde's scowl quickly changed to a soft smile as a blonde boy reached them.

"Yu gaf binwoda, Wanheda? (You want coffee?)" Aden asked, presenting her a steaming mug with the precise amount of milk and sugar added, based on the caramel color of the liquid. A glance across the room found Lexa, beaming at the two blondes and she gave Clarke a wink. My wife knows me so well!

"Sha. Mochof, ai goufa." The blonde beamed at him and he grinned, appearing proud of himself. "Octavia, this is Aden. He is one of the orphan children Heda and I watch over. Aden, dison bilaik Oktevia kom Skaikru."

"Niz tu meet yu, Oktevia." The youth attempted in English and Clarke gave him an affectionate grin.

"Nodotaim, ai goufa. Nice to meet you." She corrected and her smile broadened as Aden's expression turned thoughtful. He wished to get it perfect and the lad reminded Clarke so often of Lexa. Aden gets the same expression as Lex when he pronounces something wrongly. It's so cute.

"Nice to meet you."

"Sha, odat. (Yes, perfect.)"

"It's nice to meet you too, Aden." Octavia smiled as she shook the boy's hand and Aden shifted his gaze to Wanheda.

"Yu gaf ai sis yu au kom hakas, Wanheda? (Do you want me to help you with the sick?)" The boy stood erect, with hands tucked behind his back and gave her an enthusiastic grin. Like the other Natblidas, Aden always tried to please Heda's Queen.

"Sha, Aden. Pas taim yu granplei. (After your training.)" Clarke placed a kiss on the top of his head, then signaled for him to follow the others who were rowed up behind Titus and Lexa. The brunette gave her a love-struck expression before leading the Natblidas to the training grounds.

The blonde sipped her coffee as she took a seat, motioning for Octavia to accompany her. An attendant carried them each a plate, likely because Lexa told them Clarke had not eaten. She and Octavia chatted as they dined, with Anya watching them carefully. It was predominantly small talk about the meal and conversation of daily Tower activities. Clarke informed her friend that most of the Tower residents ate in the feasting hall for each meal. She and Heda usually joined their subjects for dinner, while lunch was often eaten in the war room.

"This is potent stuff." Octavia wrinkled her nose as she took her first sip of coffee and the blonde laughed.

"It is marvelous for waking you up after a long night, trust me. I always add a smidge of milk and sugar, most gonas drink it black."

"Oof, don't think I could do that!" Her friend chuckled as she pushed her second plate to the center of the table with a contented sigh.

"Did you get enough to eat, O?"

"Yep. The food here is splendid, these people are so friendly and this castle is nothing like I envisioned. The Ice Queen has a castle composed of actual ice, it's the oddest thing I've ever witnessed. Why do all the stories say they reside in tents and eat raw meat straight from the carcass?"

"If you tell your men your adversary are beasts that rape and murder children, your people are more prone to pick up a sword." Clarke shrugged and her dark-haired friend crumpled her eyebrows in bewilderment.

"So Jaha and the others are lying about Gr… sorry, Kongeda to make us despise and want to fight them?" Octavia asked and the blonde gave her friend an appreciative smile. She was making an attempt to get to know Kongeda, rather than make suppositions and caught herself before using the term Grounder. Perhaps we can get through to Sky People and show them we are no different.

"Either that or he doesn't know better, though I doubt Jaha is truly ignorant given that he's been working with Azplana. Finn called us savages even though he saw proof we are as advanced as Sky Nation." Clarke answered.

"I must say, I like Queen Clarke. It's like marrying Heda brought out a whole new side of you… I think your parents would be proud of you."

"I know they are." Clarke smiled brightly remembering her earlier exchange with Abby. "C'mon, let's go check on the ones that are already sick. My wife will accompany us after her lesson with the youngsters and I'll introduce you two then."

As they entered the dorm, Okos immediately approached them and offered the blonde a deep bow. The Head Steward gave his Queen a detailed list of all the supplies that Luna's ship provided and said Nyko needed to identify which spices were best to use. That made Clarke internally panic as they crossed the room and stood in front of a table with two dozen different herbs. She had no clue and briefly closed her eyes in concentration. I need your guidance, mother…

"Those three will reduce fever... those five can alleviate pain… and these four will help the coughing. The others can be used to cook or make tea." Clarke didn't know where it came from, she just opened her eyes and spoke with confidence. Nyko thanked her, then the healer barked out instructions on dividing and rationing the appropriate herbs.

"The mangy pirate is grinning at you...'' Octavia whispered and the blonde took a sharp breath when she followed her friend's gaze. Luna was staring candidly at Wanheda with a curious smile on her face and the blonde rolled her eyes. The pirate chuckled then turned her attention back to the patient she was helping. Ugh!

"We really detest her." Clarke grumbled and shifted her focus to the dozens of the sick in the room.

Most of these patients were turning blue in their fingers, and many of those were past the point of no return. Ease their symptoms and prepare for the next wave, as mom said. Lexa and Tessia arrived with the Natblidas who immediately went to work, serving as runners. They dashed back and forth with supplies, blankets or teapots in hand.

"Octavia, this is my wife Heda Leksa kom Trikru." The blonde smiled brightly at the brunette as she shook the Sky girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Oktevia kom Skaikru."

"You as well, Heda. I assume I don't have to mention that if you ever hurt my friend, I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth." Octavia gave the brunette the most sinister expression she could and Lexa smiled proudly.

"I would predict nothing less from any who genuinely care for my wife."

"O, this is Tessia. She is my translator, a dear friend, and Heda's sister." Clarke informed her and the four women chatted briefly before going to work.

As they toiled, Clarke and Octavia caught up on the previous two years. They effortlessly picked up right where left off and it appeared as if nothing in their friendship had diminished. She had her best friend at her side once more and it made the blonde feel complete. However, Clarke still wasn't absolutely certain if Octavia was honest in her intentions and held back any sensitive information about Kongeda to herself. The Sky girl told them about her trip to Azgeda and what she knew of the arrangement with Jaha, though Charles often met with Nia in private.

According to Octavia, the Sky King's interest in Kongeda began five years ago. A man called Gabriel visited Arkadia with legends of the descendants of the First Men. He advised them these people were very dangerous and possessed gifts beyond that of the average man. Jaha and many in his inner circle agreed to help Gabriel hunt them down, including Charles.

"How do you identify who these descendants are?" Clarke asked carefully and her friend shrugged.

"Something about their blood being a strange color. Charles says all they have to do is cut them and their blood will reveal what they truly are. Most folks in Sky Nation believe Jaha is changing into a religious radical, and Gabriel is a heretic. Charles and the others are so preoccupied with discovering one of them to prove to our people they exist, they act incoherently. Every visitor to Arkadia must show their blood before they are allowed to enter." Octavia explained and the blonde glanced at her friend's guard who was listening intently.

He gave Wanheda a nod and proceeded to warn Lexa, while Clarke asked Octavia to help her fetch more hot water. Obviously, she was referring to Natblidas and that made Clarke terrified. She overheard her wife telling the guards to separate Charles and Nia. They couldn't risk him learning that every Nightblood in Kongeda was in the Tower. Clarke smiled when Sasha offered to help and used the introductions to switch subjects. The tailor arrived with tiny satchels filled with herbs and said to soak them in boiled water then set them on the chests of each patient.

"It loosens the nasty junk in their lungs, so they can cough the infection out. My sister in law said she swore by them every outbreak and it helped save countless lives. I have every seamstress in Polis making more because we will need them and many of the herbs are already in the Tower." Sasha explained.

"Mochof, Sasha. I'm so grateful to have you here to guide me."

"I'm delighted to help, ai Haipana. I'll hand these out to the others and explain how to apply them."

The rest of the day was hectic, and yet everything seemed to fall into place. Everyone in the tower pitched in, though Clarke ordered Indra and Gustus back to bed. Their coughing worsened overnight and she didn't have to feel their skin to know they had a fever. They split everyone else into teams. Lexa and Anya's team re-arranged the entire wing to accommodate more patients. They spent hours hauling furniture around and adding beds to turn it into a makeshift infirmary that could hold most of the tower inhabitants. Okos and Sasha showed everyone how to complete the day to day tasks in the Tower. Everyone; servant, diplomat, guard, and monarch were at risk. Someone needed to make sure the others were fed and had clean bedding.

By late afternoon, Clarke was exhausted though she still needed to visit Nia. The blonde headed to the dungeons, giving the guards a nod as she passed. She brought a tray with tea, food, two of Sasha's satchels, and furs tucked under her arm. Nia and Charles were already in separate cells, as far from the other as possible. A glimpse at the Sky Nation man found him curled in a ball under several furs. Nia looked ghastly white, as if she were much older and had no furs to keep her warm, making the blonde grateful she carried three.

"I'm told you speak English, so I didn't bother with a translator." Clarke offered as she came in and received a scowl in return.

"I should kill you…" Nia erupted into a coughing fit and the blonde sighed before arranging a blanket over the woman.

"You can't even stand, but you're welcome to try." Clarke's tone was full of chagrin as she poured some tea for Azplana. It was foolish to anticipate the Ice Queen's demeanor would soften while in such poor condition. She was obviously beyond redemption and doesn't seem to have any regrets while on her deathbed. Such a shame.

"Disease and poison are your weapons of choice, I prefer a bow or sword. In other words, it's just food and medicinal tea. The tea will ease the coughing and help you sleep." Wanheda said as she set the tray in Nia's lap and scooped a bite on a spoon then offered it to the woman. Azplana glared at the blonde for several moments before opening her mouth. Clarke fed her in silence, while the Ice Queen maintained her scowl the entire meal.

"Why?" Nia asked after Clarke set aside the plate and wiped her patient's chin.

"I'm not a monster like you and you are one of my people, despite we both wish it were otherwise." The blonde answered while she pulled the satchels out of a dish filled with heated water and deposited it on Nia's chest.

"You're a fool then."

"Try to sleep as much as you can. Anya will deliver your breakfast and I will bring lunch." Clarke pulled two additional furs over the abominable woman and left the cell.

The blonde opted to stroll through the courtyard to clear her head. She had two hours before Octavia would join them for dinner and Clarke needed to be wary. Lexa commanded the adults to keep the young Natblidas as far away from the Sky girl and her husband as possible. The safety of her wife and the Natblidas depended on secrecy. Octavia seemed skeptical about the subject, but it could be an act. Clarke took a seat on a bench and grinned when an eagle swooped down, settling on an adjacent tree. Mom?

"Who is she?" Luna's voice drew her from her anxious thoughts and the blonde sighed. Why do I have the suspicion she's been watching me?

"Who are you talking about?"

"That particular Spirit has been guiding you all day. She even pointed out which herbs to use when Nyko asked you earlier this morning. Who is she?" Luna pointed to the eagle that was observing them closely from a tree limb and the blonde smiled.

"My mother."

"That explains why she's been glowering at me like that all day." The pirate chuckled, while Clarke's brow crumpled in consternation. Did she just say my mother is glaring at her?

"Wait, you see her? As a person, not just a bird?" The blonde narrowed her eyes and Luna nodded. "How?"

"I'm a Natblida. We see the Spirits around us and you have at least three that watch you constantly, including your mother. A beast of a man, bigger than Gustus with a bear headdress and a scar to match your own was present when we fought on the practice grounds. Then there's a black-haired woman with a truss over her eyes that follows you from the shadows, she's been following you since you met me in the dungeons. I've never seen the Spirits so entranced by a red-blood before. Of course, I've never laid eyes on Wanheda until today either." Luna's reply had the blonde stunned and she wondered why Lexa never alluded to actually seeing the Spirits around them.

The blonde made several queries about the Spirits and noticed at times Lexa was reluctant to respond. Anya mentioned that Natbidas kept many secrets and the brunette may not want her or Tessia learning everything. She wanted to ask Lexa in private, but the language barrier made it almost impossible. Her fos suggested that Clarke speak to Titus, but again there was the issue of communication. The only English-speaking Natblida was Luna and she seemed open to discussing it, though Clarke didn't trust the pirate.

"Can all Natblidas see them?"

"Yes and believe me, the world is a hell of a lot more crowded than you recognize. Made growing up entertaining, and that's partly why Heda insists on bringing Natblida to Polis as soon as they are identified. My nontu and nomon thought I was mad when I was little. There were dozens of Spirits following me around, speaking to me and I assumed everyone could see them. When I reached Polis for my studies, I learned I wasn't alone. In training, we learn to regulate when we see them, and Leksa is notably talented at it. Now they only present themselves when I call them or if they know I need them. Your connection to the Spirits isn't as powerful, so they must show themselves for you to understand them. I assume your mother was a healer in her last life and she knows you need her guidance. It would explain her constant presence…" Luna raised a querying eyebrow and the blonde nodded in affirmation. Gods, what I would give to be able to talk to Lex about this! I have so many questions… but it feels wrong asking Luna.

"Yes, she was Sky Nation's most gifted healer. So is that why you've been staring at me all day?"

"Yes, and I find you… intriguing. The others do too. I'm certain you've noticed the goufas trailing behind you wherever you go. There are three peering at us right now, just over there." The pirate gestured across the courtyard, where Clarke could see Aden, Thom, and Dara peeking at them from behind a tree. The moment her blue eyes located them, Dara and Thom scurried away, while Aden simply ducked behind the tree trunk. He's so adorable!

"So that translates into you following me everywhere as well?"

"You are Wanheda; Natblidas and Spirits are inexplicably drawn to you. We have been since the time of the First Men, though only Heda holds your heart." Luna chuckled and shook her head, before shifting her gaze to the blonde. "It was supposed to be me, you know."

"Sorry?"

"I was supposed to be Heda, not Lexa. I ran away the night before my ascension and your wife helped sneak me out of the Tower. So technically, you and I were meant to…" The pirate started and Clarke threw her hands in the air in annoyance. Gods, this woman is resolved to drive me insane!

"First you invade my bedroom uninvited to sleep with my wife, now you're proposing that you and I are meant to be? You are absolutely revolting, you know that right?" Wanheda huffed, drawing a sly smile from the wild-haired woman.

"Well, I am a pirate. In my experience girls like you fancy a naughty girl such as myself. Might be useful for you to blow off some of that steam you appear to have an unlimited supply of." Luna countered with a pompous tone and the blonde rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Ugh! I cannot believe you would even suggest something like that! What in seven hells is wrong with you?"

"Pirate." Luna shrugged.

"I am not, nor will I ever be interested in you or anyone other than my wife! I am NOT going to sleep with you and neither will Lexa, so give it up already!" Clarke grumbled and the pirate's face brimmed with a delighted smile.

"Your loss. If you change your mind…"

"Never! Now leave me alone!" Wanheda barked. The mangy pirate seemed determined to be a thorn in Clarke's side and her mother's Spirit became as perturbed by the Natblida as the blonde. The eagle began squawking and thrashing its wings, making her opinion of the pirate known. It seemed to get the point across because the pirate looked directly at the fowl and saluted. Thank you, mother.

"As you wish, Wanheda." Luna gave the blonde a deep bow and exited the yard.

"Mafta ai op, Aden. En's azen en ai nou gaf yu na hon haken-de in. (Follow me, Aden. It's freezing and I don't want you to get sick.)" Clarke offered with a smile as she headed back inside the Tower and the blonde boy poked his head around the tree with rosy cheeks.

"Sha, Wanheda." Aden stepped next to the blonde and she ran a hand through his ruffled hair, then led him inside.

Clarke escorted the boy to his wing, then continued to their chambers to switch outfits and prepare for supper with Octavia. Her wife was relaxing on the sofa reading a novel and smiled cheerfully when the blonde entered. Clarke placed a chaste kiss on the brunette's cheek and proceeded to their bedroom to change into a more appropriate outfit.

"Beautiful, niron." Lexa left a trail of wet kisses on the back of the blonde's neck, inducing her flesh to prickle up with goosebumps.

"You're prejudiced. Ai laik yu bezer. (I am your favorite.)" Clarke replied with a content smile and received a hum of approval from the brunette.

Lexa nipped at her wife's earlobe as she untucked the blonde's tunic from her trousers. Warm hands started their way under the hem of her shirt and traced lightly over her abdomen, then started to remove Clarke's breast binding. 

"We have dinner with Octavia soon, ai houmon. Um... Oso choj op kom Oktevia." The blonde reminded her wife and laughed when Lexa visibly pouted.

As much as Clarke wished to shirk the rest of the day's responsibilities and spend the entirety of the night in bed, they couldn't. She already rescheduled their breakfast plans with her friend and it would be impolite to cancel a second time. So far, Octavia appeared trustworthy, but they needed to be careful. Clarke didn't want to risk turning the Sky girl into a rival by being disrespectful towards her.

"Yes, Klark." The brunette frowned adorably and took all of Clarke's self-control not to erupt into a giggle at her wife. Gods, she's so cute!

"Lexa… yu sin in Keryon-de? (Do you see the Spirits?)" She asked somewhat shyly, as she changed clothes and Lexa narrowed her eyes, taking a moment before she responded.

"Yes, Klark. I see them."

"Can you see my mother? Ai nomon? She helped me today... Um, em don sis ai au deyon. Luna don tel ai op em sin emo in. (She helped me today. Luna told me she can see them.)" Clarke was thrilled about the possibility of introducing the brunette to Abby, though she wasn't entirely certain how that worked.

"Luna don chich yu op kom Keryon? (Luna talked to about the Spirits?)" Lexa seemed stunned and the blonde hoped she would be open to discussing her experience with the Spirits. Is it because they aren't allowed to talk about it, or does Lex think I might judge her?

"Sha, niron. I wish you told me… I want to ask you so many questions, but Anya says you won't talk about everything in presence of her or Tessia. Gods, I crave so deeply to communicate with you… about everything. Will Klodon explain it to me? Because I want to learn about the Spirits and only a Natblida can answer my questions. Go figure the only English speaking one is a fucking pirate! You realize she actually flirted with me? Ugh, that woman sets under my skin!" Clarke rambled and glanced at the brunette, who appeared thoroughly befuddled. Dammit! I can't learn Trig fast enough...

"Sorry, Klark. I don't understand…" Lexa hung her head in shame and let out a deep sigh, dissatisfied in her failure to communicate properly with her wife.

"Don't be sorry. Neither of us can help it and we are both struggling to learn each other's mother tongue. Ai na dig au ha na biyo gon Trigedasleng. (I'll learn how to say it in Trig.)" Clarke lifted her wife's chin to meet her mossy green orbs and the brunette nodded her agreement. A tap on the door signaled that their guests showed up for dinner and the blonde gave her wife a brief kiss on the lips before acknowledging the guard.

"Min yu op. (Enter.)" Lexa commanded. The door opened, Octavia and Tessia entered, both grinning.

"Clarke, your friend is trying to convince me to help her murder a pirate and hide the body!" The translator informed the blonde with a giggle and repeated it in Trig for Lexa.

"I like the way she thinks, but we need Luna's help. Maybe plan on murdering her after the plague..." Clarke smirked and Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Just say the word and she's a goner, Clarke. I was telling Tessia about the mangy pirate watching you all day and smiling like an idiot each time you caught her staring." The Sky girl explained and the blonde noticed a flash of anger across her wife's face before her lips curled into a soft smile.

"I am certain that she was merely distracted by my wife's beauty and incredible strength." Lexa placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek and the dark-haired Sky girl let out a sigh.

"Gods, if only I married someone that actually gave me compliments and genuinely loves me! Charles always acts like I'm a burden and spends more time at the village brothel than home with me. Not that I mind, the thought of him touching me still makes me ill." Octavia's expression was full of disgust and the blonde pitied her friend. Though it wouldn't be long before she was free of him.

"Well, Charles will either die of the plague or by execution, so you will have a second opportunity to find a spouse that treats you properly."

"What will happen to me? Afterward. I'd rather stay here than go home to be married to another one of Jaha's sycophants. Maybe fall in love with a handsome warrior… " Octavia had a dreamy smile on her face as she spoke and the blonde glanced at her wife.

"Chit yu vout in, ai houmon? Oktevia na ste kamp raun hir? (What do you think? Can Octavia stay here?)" Clarke asked and the brunette smirked playfully at her wife.

"Only if she doesn't cheat in cards, like my wife."

"Oh, please! I never cheat!" Clarke playfully smacked the brunette's arm and gestured for their guests to sit while the servants prepared their plates. 

Dinner passed quickly and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves as they chatted. After they ate, Clarke and Tessia cleared the table to start a game of cards. The translator pulled the blonde aside and whispered in her ear.

"Lexa feels she has let you down by not answering your questions regarding the Spirits. There are things red-bloods are not privy to and Lexa assumed it could wait until she spoke better English. By putting it off, she forced you to seek guidance from others and that isn't fair to you. She wasn't certain how to say it, so she asked me to tell you she is working to rectify it, so you don't feel like you must go to Luna for answers." Tessia explained and the blonde glanced at her wife, who was watching them anxiously. Clarke gave her wife a bright smile and nodded her agreement. Gods, she's so hard on herself and thinks she let me down by not speaking enough English.

They played a few rounds of cards and Lexa won each time. The blonde almost accused her wife of cheating, on account of Lexa rubbing circles on the inside of Clarke's thigh, unseen by their guests, and yet decided not to embarrass the brunette. She knew Lexa was feeling needy and in truth, so was the blonde. They started the day with a fight and didn't have time to properly make up afterwards. Lexa seemed proud of herself when the blonde shivered and shot her wife a glare. The brunette chuckled and Octavia made a comment about them gawking at one another lovingly. Finally, they parted ways with their dinner guests and the door to their chambers had only partially closed when Lexa dragged the blonde into a searing kiss by her collar.

The brunette fumbled with the laces of Clarke's trousers, while the blonde lifted her wife's tunic over her head. Lexa scooped her wife up and carried her to their bedroom, their lips never parting. Clarke was reasonably certain she heard a rip when the brunette removed the last of her clothing, but was too in need of her wife’s affections to care. The brunette tossed Clarke’s clothes over her shoulder, pushed her onto her back and immediately latched her lips around a nipple.

“Lex…” The blonde moaned as the brunette tugged on a hard nipple with her teeth and ran her hands down her frame. Lexa pulled away and gazed down at the blonde with eyes nearly black with lust causing Clarke’s body to shiver with anticipation. 

“I love you, niron. So beautiful.” Clarke whispered as The brunette passed her fingers tenderly over the goosebumps covering the blonde’s skin. 

“I love you too, Klark.” Lexa gave her Queen a crushing kiss, before placing wet kisses down her collarbone. 

The brunette kneaded at Clarke’s flesh with her hands as she slowly covered every inch of her pale skin with wet kisses and then smiled up at her as she paused between her thighs. Lexa parted the blonde’s dripping folds with a soft lick, Clarke gasped and bucked her hips. The blonde entangled her fingers in Lexa’s silky chestnut hair, tugging her closer for better friction. Lexa hummed in delight as she savored her Queen’s juices, lazily licking upwards towards her clit and then running slow circles around the sensitive nub. 

“Gods, Lex!” Clarke cried out at the sensation, her hands tugging at her wife’s hair impatiently and Lexa let out a subdued chuckle. 

Hooking her arms around Clarke’s thighs, the brunette flicked the blonde’s engorged clit with her thumb and moved her mouth down to her honeyed entrance, then pushed her tongue slowly in and out of her Queen’s hot core. The brunette’s mouth and nose were soon covered with an ample helping of her wife’s fluids, as she worked at her opening. Clarke gasped and moaned, her muscles tightening around her wife’s tongue. The blonde let out a whimper when Lexa withdrew her tongue and then moaned loudly when she slid two fingers inside. The brunette moved her mouth up to suckle Clarke’s clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue and pumping her fingers inside. Clarke was in paradise, each flick of Lexa’s tongue and thrust of her fingers sending her closer to euphoria. The blonde’s vision was blurry as pleasure coiled in her belly, burning hot as her wife licked and pumped. 

“Oh, Gods...” Clarke screamed as the pleasure burst through her body and she arched her back in ecstasy, her walls fluttering around the brunette’s slender digits. 

The blonde felt like she might explode and each thud of her heart sent another throb through her aching sex. The brunette kept licking and pumping slowly to lengthen her Queen’s high, leading to a second orgasm. Clarke’s skin was flushed and glinting with perspiration. The pleasure was so profound she felt she might pass out. Lexa let up after a few moments, her face and mouth glistening in the candlelight with evidence of her Queen’s satisfaction as she trailed wet kisses up the blonde’s shivering body. 

The brunette nipped playfully at her collar, before Clarke grabbed her and drew her into a searing kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on Lexa’s lips. The brunette shifted her torso so she could straddle one of her wife’s thighs and commenced rolling her hips down to grind against her. Lexa moaned into Clarke’s mouth as their tongues danced around each other. The blonde could feel the slick heat soaking her thigh and hastily shifted their positions. Wanheda hovered over her wife, taking a moment to admire her toned body and deliberately scraped her fingernails across her wife’s muscled belly. 

Clarke kissed along the expanse of the brunette's tanned skin, offering her appreciation for each and every inch of her wife’s body. Clarke trailed her fingers down Lexa’s arm, down her side, drawing circles on the arch of her hip. She kissed Lexa’s lips, letting her fingers find their own way to Lexa’s thighs, and down the inviting slope towards the sacred warm spot between her legs. Lexa gasped and coiled her back up, rolling, surging up against the blonde's hands. Yielding easily, Lexa opened her legs, and Clarke caressed the slick lips, gliding her finger gently through her folds. Clarke flicked her thumb against the brunette’s sensitive spot delicately. 

“You’re so gorgeous, hodnes. Krei meizen. I love you so much.” Clarke smiled as she trailed a stream of wet kisses down to one breast, offering her erect nipple a lick before enveloping it in her warm mouth. The Queen shifted so that she was between her wife’s thighs, deliberately pressing her abs against Lexa’s core. Lexa moaned and thrust her hips, leaving a moist patch along the span of Clarke’s abdomen. 

“I love you too… Klark.” Lexa breathed, as Clarke began to palm her other breast and flicked her tongue over the hard nipple in the mouth. Clarke pulled aside and gave the brunette a parting kiss on her lips before proceeding down her body, feathering playful nips across her wife’s skin along her way.

The brunette groaned as Clarke gently passed her fingers through her damp brown curls. She gave her wife's dripping slit to a slow lick and clutched the brunette hips as she circled her clit with her tongue. Lexa gasped and buckex, sending her pelvis up into the Queen’s mouth. The brunette moaned as Clarke flicked her tongue expertly over her sensitive nub, both hands tangled into her Queen’s golden mane. Clarke moaned into her sex as she pleasured her, she could feel her wife’s orgasm just on the verge of pouring over. She slowed her pace, not wanting it to be over too quickly.

“Klark, beja.” Lexa moaned, her words slurred with pleasure and the blonde shifted slightly so she could bring her hand up, before sinking two digits into her wife’s wet heat. 

Angling her fingers up and curving them, as she probed for the spongy tissue inside her that always drove Lexa insane. She knew she had found it when the brunette cried out, grinding her hips upwards to the blonde that was causing her so much ecstasy. The brunette’s body trembled and she gnawed on her bottom lip, teeth slightly drawing blood. Green eyes shut tight, her flesh turned rosy and sweaty. Lexa’s hips pumped up against Clarke’s hand, moving in time with each thrust of her wife’s fingers. She let out a sharp groan as her hands fisted her Queen’s hair, and tugged her head down further towards her sex, struggling to ask for what she wanted, but unable form the words. Wanheda sucked the brunette’s clit into her mouth while continuing to pump her fingers in and out, eliciting a loud moan. 

“Jok, Klark…” Lexa shouted, her hips bucking wildly and the blonde pressed down on her clit with her tongue firmly as she sucked, and was rewarded with another groan of pleasure.

A few seconds later, Lexa’s full body tensed, her eyes rolling back and she came hard. Lexa’s thighs clapped together of their own accord, walls pulsating around Clarke’s still pumping fingers as she rode out her orgasm. The blonde continued to run lazy circles around her wife’s clit with her tongue until Lexa pulled her forcefully up by her hair to kiss her, moaning at the taste of herself on Clarke’s mouth. Lexa hummed cheerfully as her Queen, snuggled into her body and set her head on the brunette's shoulder with a bright smile.

"We… go to Keyron Tri tomorrow. We talk… um, kom… about Spirits, sha?" Lexa offered, once they both caught their breaths and the blonde's face lit up with excitement. 

"Really?"

There was a sliver of hope that they might be able to talk and understand one another, something they both longed for since the day of the wedding. Having even the briefest moment of clear communication was a slice of heaven to the couple. However, Clarke didn't want Lexa to feel pressured. It was clear the brunette was upset Luna discussed the Spirits with her wife. Lexa seemed to feel it was her job to explain these things to her wife and was ashamed that she was unable to converse properly on the subject. 

"Yes, Klark. I am sorry you go… humph… went to Luna. I will… expai… humph... explain to you tomorrow."

"Mochof, niron." Clarke beamed, before dragging the brunette into a long kiss and rested their heads together as she pulled away.

"I love you, Klark."

"Ai hod yu in seintaim, Leksa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're thinking of making next chapter a Lexa POV to give better understanding of what Luna was referring to. We haven't decided, and we're curious what you think. Keep it Clarke POV or not?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa POV. We start with a tiny time jump, but the rest is in present day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter! Thank you guys for all the amazing comments and kudos! It really gives us life, especially in this time in history. I don't know about the rest of my fellow Americans, but I feel like I'm coming down from a week-long anxiety attack. 
> 
> For the sake of clarity, the entire chapter is in English. It is Lexa's POV. We meet both Becca and the first Wanheda (her name is Elyssia) in this chapter.
> 
> There are several conversations with the Spirits, and we put their words in _italics_. If there is any confusion, we are happy to clarify. Hope you enjoy!

**Three Months Ago**

**Slaver's Bay Arena**

"I will take those four, and that one. Have them delivered to my camp by the end of…'' Lexa informed the slave master and was cut off by a woman's voice calling from the opposite side of the arena.

_"Heda… I need your help! Where are you? I can feel you nearby… please hear me, my love!"_ An unknown woman begged, and the brunette turned her head to discover a Spirit glaring at a group of men besieging a woman with short golden locks.

"Do not touch me! I am…" A blonde woman protested and Tormund struck her hard, causing her to land in a pool of blood. He seized the girl by the hair and hoisted her to her knees, glaring down at her.

_"Leksa… you have to help her!"_ Beka's tone was panicked as she appeared beside the brunette and pointed at the girl, though it wasn't necessary. Lexa was already storming towards the Sangedakru Clan Leader in a rage and arrived just as he kicked the blonde hard in the gut.

The unknown Spirit was attempting to shield the blonde by draping her arms around her, though it would do nothing to really defend the girl. Tormund and the others couldn't see Spirits, only Lexa did. Whoever the Spirit and girl were, they were in trouble. Lexa assumed the girl might be a Natblida that somehow avoided identification by the Fleimkepas, and yet a glance in her direction saw crimson blood dribble from a laceration on her lip. What the hell?

"Strike her again, Tormund, and I will cut off your head so you cannot begin the next life! Step away from her, NOW!" The brunette demanded as Beka pulled the Spirit with black mane and bandaged eyes into her arms.

There were bloodstains, like tears falling from the gauze down her cheeks, and they were extraordinarily analogous to Lexa's war-paint, only in crimson. The brunette chose her design shortly after ascending when she learned the epic love story of Wanheda and Beka Pramheda. It crushed Lexa when she arrived at the part about Beka's death and she had a vivid image in her mind of Wanheda's tears blending with Beka's ebony blood, culminating in creating the magnificent Spirit Trees.

_"Elyssia, my love, what happened to your eyes?"_ Beka stroked the other Spirit's face lovingly and rested their foreheads together. It wasn't until now that Lexa realized who the woman in black was… the first Wanheda. Does that mean...

_"He cut them out so I couldn't find you… "_

_"Who did, love?"_

_"Gabriel. Please Beka, don't let that beast take Klark!"_ Elyssia had tears cascading down her face, and Lexa turned her gaze to the blonde cowering in the muck.

She was breathtakingly beautiful and looked petrified, however, there was an extraordinary, untapped strength behind her eyes. The brunette felt an inexplicable pull calling to her as if someone had secured her to a boulder and tossed into the ocean blue eyes, silently begging Lexa to liberate her. Staring into those sapphire orbs made the brunette feel dizzy, and she had to force her gaze back towards Tormund to avoid falling.

_"Shh, my love. You are safe... Leksa will allow no one to harm the girl, I promise."_ Beka pulled her beloved into her arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back, while Heda shot a murderous glare at Tormund.

"She is MINE! I've just purchased the smart-mouthed bitch and I plan to break her in, so she no longer speaks out of turn.'' The clan leader insisted and the very thought of him touching the blonde made Lexa want to slice his throat. However, there would be repercussions and it might lead to a civil war if she didn't deal with this delicately.

"The girl is only yours if she says she is!" Lexa argued with a tone seething with disgust, and his warriors gulped hard when the clan leader didn't back down. Careful, Tormund… I have wanted to kick your ass for years and I will enjoy it immensely.

"She has no say in this, she is a slave! I bought her and I plan to marry her! The purchase contract requires marriage. Do you plan to wed her?"

_"Slay him, Heda! Klark won't be protected while he lives! He's going to have all of his men violate her! He vowed to do so only a moment ago!"_ Elyssia demanded, still sobbing in her lover's arms, and her words aroused a rage Lexa had never felt before.

"You already have four wives and it is no secret how you treat them. What could you possibly want with another?"

"It is not up to you what I do with my property!''

"Has gold been exchanged?" Heda countered and the Sangeda clan leader shook his head.

"No, but…''

"Then she is NOT YOURS! Is that correct, slave master?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer, though she kept her eyes on Tormund.

"It is Heda."

"I will double any amount Tormund offers you. Consider this the down payment." Heda replied and gave Ryder a nod. The warrior tossed a considerable purse of gold at the slavemaster. It was the gold meant to purchase five fighting men, far more than he was likely asking for the girl and would solidify her intent to purchase the blonde.

_"Leksa, the girl is frightened… look at her, she's shivering!''_ Beka interjected and the brunette's focus rapidly shifted to making the girl feel safe, as she knelt before the blonde. The girl's lip was split, she had several bruises and scars on her exposed flesh. She isn't a Nightblood, which means she doesn't see the Spirits.

"It's okay, little one… I won't harm you. You will always be safe with me and I will execute any who seek to harm you, I swear it. What's your name?" Lexa asked the blonde, who looked too frightened to speak and quivered when she reached out her hand.

The brunette kept her eyes locked on the blonde as the slave master named the terms of her ownership. Marriage was a requirement. Something Lexa never believed a possibility after Costia. She'd devoted most of the last five years getting drunk and enjoying the company of dozens of women. Both behaviors would stop instantly, Lexa refused to add to the girl's misery, and carrying herself like a drunken womanizer would do just that. Assuming she doesn't loathe me for buying her and forcing her into marriage.

_"She doesn't speak Trig… she's Sky Nation."_

_"Sky Nation? Is that where you've been all this time, my love?"_

_"Yes, and they are beasts! She's been in hiding since she was a child because she's the rightful Sky Queen. They murdered her parents and her friends sold her into captivity so she couldn't take the Sky Throne."_

The brunette's heart clenched, suddenly conscious of her disheveled appearance and that it likely terrified the blonde. Lexa knew nothing about her, other than she was allegedly the Sky Nation Queen, and possibly considered the brunette a barbarian. Heda made a mental note to ask the slave master about the girl and clean herself up as soon as possible. She kept her green eyes locked on the blonde's watery blue and smiled faintly when the Sky girl finally accepted her hand. Wanheda's Spirit calls her Klark...

"Gustus, bring me my Pauldron!" Lexa commanded as she lifted the blonde to her feet and her guard rushed forward to set her pauldron on her shoulder.

The brunette immediately ripped the cape from her pauldron and wrapped the blonde in it. Tears leaked from her blue eyes and she trembled with fear, seemingly afraid to accept the act of kindness. Lexa watched Clarke silently, with an inquisitive gaze, and lifted the blonde's chin to meet her eyes. Who and what is she? Why is Wanheda's Spirit protecting her? And why do I feel so drawn to her?

_"I believe you already know the answer to that, Leksa."_ Beka answered, still gripping the other Spirit tightly in her arms as if she were frightened she might evaporate.

Lexa met several of Wanheda's successors, but never the original. Beka often wondered where she had gone and why she was not with the others when the brunette ascended. Now that they were reunited, Lexa knew her predecessor would not let her go. In truth, the brunette didn't wish to leave the blonde's side either, but she needed to demonstrate strength in front of Tormund. If he believes I am acting like a lovesick child, he will pressure the other clan leaders to back him and Nia will gladly support him. Do this wisely, or she will be in jeopardy.

"I will not harm you. You may accompany me to my camp now if you prefer." Lexa offered as she gently ran a thumb along the girl's jawline and then recalled the blonde couldn't understand her. Dammit, I want her to realize she'll be safe with me. Tessia speaks English, but I'm certain she'll scold me about coming back to camp with a bride the day she came home.

"You will marry her then?" Tormund asked, and the brunette gave him a nod. She released Clarke’s chin and abruptly spun on her heel.

"Come Tormund, let us discuss terms we both find agreeable. Slavemaster! If my new bride has a single new bruise on her body when she arrives at my camp, I will seek reparations and the repayment will be in blood! Understood?"

"Yes, Heda."

_"Leksa, I will remain with Klark and Elyssia until they lead her to camp. She cannot see us, but she hears us in her mind. If she is in danger, I will contact you."_ Beka suggested, and the brunette gave a brief nod as she led the others out of the arena.

*******************************************************************

**Present**

**Polis**

"Lexa… Do you see the Spirits?" Clarke asked somewhat shyly, as she changed clothes and Lexa narrowed her eyes, wondering why she would ask that. Did the Spirits tell her? Not that it bothered the brunette, she had no intention of keeping anything from her wife.

"Yes, Klark. I see them."

"Can you see my mother? She helped me today. Luna told me she can see them." Clarke replied, seeming excited, and the brunette fought to maintain a stoic expression as the first Wanheda stepped out of the shadows.

This particular form of Wanheda has been following Clarke since she was a child, and yet the blonde remained unaware of her presence. Elyssia warns Leksa anytime she believes Clarke is in danger and she is incredibly protective of the blonde. It was HER who insisted Tormund's men would be a threat if Heda didn't kill them the first night Clarke slept in their tent. It was HER that insisted Clarke was in danger at Rock Line, though Elyssia kept the pending attack from Skaikru to herself.

Only the first Wanheda isn't always rational, often jealous, and is extremely bloodthirsty. Her visits often induce Lexa to give in to a primitive side, one she didn't know she had before meeting the blonde. Territorial, jealous, willing to slaughter any who look at Clarke with anything other than pure adulation. Dammit, I'm already feeling insecure about this morning's fight and my complete failure at learning English! Elyssia is the last Spirit I needed a visit from today!

_"I told you she would seek guidance elsewhere if you did not ask the Spirits for help. We belong to you and the blood traitor seeks to claim her. Kill the blood traitor!"_ Wanheda's Spirit informed her, but the brunette kept her eyes on Clarke. We still haven't made up, and if I act jealous, Klark will have a conniption fit.

Elyssia is covetous, overbearing and dislikes any who befriends the blonde. If she had her way, she would allow no one other than Leksa near Clarke or even speak to her. Too often, when Leksa listened to this Spirit, she and Clarke wound up at odds. How many times has Elyssia demanded the brunette kill Anya, Tessia, and Raven? Because they made Clarke smile or laugh.

"Luna talked to you about the Spirits?" Lexa asked, trying desperately not to overreact and upset the blonde. She's just curious, and Luna is the only Natblida who speaks English. It's only natural to seek answers from her… do not let your insecurities rule your actions. Klark loves me and only me.

The day started with Lexa completely misunderstanding the interaction between Luna and Clarke. The brunette sincerely believed her old friend would be respectful and assumed her wife was just upset by the intrusion, given the assassination attempt. Luna was her oldest friend and sailed to Polis as soon as she heard about Costia. When Tessia arrived and began translating for Clarke, any faith she had in Luna disappeared. Now her wife knew Lexa spent five years hopping from one woman to the next and was so disgusted by it she ran out of their chambers to roam the Tower in her nightgown.

What possessed the pirate to do that? She knew their arrangement wasn't romantic or exclusive and Luna's own love life made Lexa look practically virginal. What if Klark finds out Luna was supposed to be Heda, not me? Will she still love me? Or think I'm a mindless, uneducated brute? Is that why Luna did it, to win Klark? To prove she deserves to be Heda? No, Luna never wanted the responsibility that came with being Heda. She craves open water and wild adventures. Luna kom Floukru was rarely serious about anything and loved stirring the shitpot. Was it a poorly carried out joke?

_"You have failed her, Leksa. Your inadequacies and reckless behavior has forced her to seek answers from Luna. Do you trust Luna with your wife? We both know she has no honor, yet she can speak to Klark without help. You cannot even understand what Klark is saying to you!"_ Elyssia suggested with a spiteful tone, and Lexa tried to ignore it. The Spirit was always agitated when Clarke felt afraid, upset or lonely. Clarke may have forgiven her wife, but the blonde's guardian Spirit would never forget it.

"Yes, lover. I wish you… I want to... questions... Anya says you… talk… Tessia. Gods, I… with you… Klodon… to me? I want to learn… Spirits... Natblida… answer… questions… English… fucking… she… with me? Ugh..." Clarke rambled, making the brunette profoundly aware of just how wide the chasm of communication between them was. 

It was almost like a repeat of this morning when Lexa understood only a portion of the conversation. That made the brunette feel incompetent and unworthy of Clarke. Anyone who spoke English could treat the blonde in the same manner as Luna this morning and I wouldn't have a clue. Wanheda's right, I'm just a huge disappointment. Klark is almost fluent in Trig. Why can't I learn faster?

"Sorry, Klark. I don't understand…" Lexa hung her head in shame and let out a deep sigh, brokenhearted by her failure to comprehend her wife's words. I should be the one she goes to for answers, and I can't even understand her questions! Maybe Luna should have been Heda… at least she can have a proper conversation with Klark.

"Don't be sorry… help... and we are… to learn… tongue... I'll learn how to say it in Trig." Clarke lifted her wife's chin to meet her mossy green orbs, and the brunette nodded her agreement, though she was internally berating herself. A tap on the door signaled that their guests showed up for dinner and the blonde gave her wife a brief kiss on the lips before acknowledging the guard.

"Enter." Lexa commanded, and the door opened, finding their dinner guests grinning.

It was immediately clear Luna was bothering her wife even after this morning's debacle, based on Tessia's translation. Even her friend from Sky Nation wanted to kill the pirate, which made Lexa wonder if Anya told her everything this morning. When her former fos arrived, she was furious with Lexa for not barring Luna from entering the tower or even Polis. Frankly, the brunette was so enraptured by her new bride to give the pirate or any of her former lovers a moment's consideration. Wanheda was right, I failed her by being a complete fool. Wait… did she say Luna has been staring at Klark all day?

_"This is a game to the pirate and you must get ahead of this, Leksa. Go to the Keryon Tri and ask the Spirits for guidance."_ Elyssia demanded.

"I am certain that she was merely distracted by my wife's beauty and incredible strength." Lexa redirected as she placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek and silently commanded the Spirit to leave them. Surprisingly, Elyssia obeyed… okay, not so surprising considering Clarke was happy and had Lexa at her side. 

The rest of the evening went well and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Octavia and Clarke hit it off right away. The Sky Girl told several humorous tales of the two of them causing trouble as children. They played cards and Lexa won… okay cheated, a bit. Her wandering hands thoroughly distracted Clarke and she had to be reminded each time it was her turn. The blonde didn't mind if her expression was any sign. Their guests departed, giving the couple a chance to make up properly and this morning's squabble became a distant memory. 

When Lexa informed her wife, they would both go to the Keryon Tri the following morning, the blonde lit up with excitement. Both of them longed for even the briefest moment to talk to each other, and Lexa hoped they would. The Spirits gave them a gift on their wedding night, but there was no way to know for certain they would understand each other this time. Lexa put those fears aside and allowed herself to hope for the best. Clarke was happy, which made her happy, and that was all the brunette wanted. After a few more rounds of lovemaking, the couple snuggled up and fell into a deep slumber.

***************************************************************

Lexa blinked slowly awake as slivers of dawn's light peeked through the bedroom window. The brunette's body was draped over Clarke's, with her head resting comfortably on the blonde's chest and her wife's arms wrapped snugly around her. She always had a goodnight's sleep whenever they slept like this, there was nothing more relaxing than falling asleep to the sound of Clarke's heartbeat. The brunette placed a soft kiss just over her wife's heart and smiled up at the blonde.

Lexa couldn't help but wonder how she got so lucky. She loved Costia deeply, but it was nothing compared to how much she loves the beautiful blonde sleeping beneath her. The Spirit of Wanheda may have called the brunette's attention to her, but all it took was one look to know Clarke was the one. Beautiful, willful, intelligent, compassionate and fierce. Spirits help me, I love this woman!

_"She loves you every bit as much as you love her."_ An unexpected voice offered and Lexa shifted her eyes to find a brunette woman gazing lovingly at the blonde. _"It's okay, she can't hear us. Clarke always sleeps deeply when she's in your arms."_

"I saw you guiding Klark in the Natblida wing yesterday… Abby kom Skaikru, yes?" Lexa asked as she shifted off her wife and pulled the furs up to cover their exposed bodies. Clarke immediately turned and snuggled into her wife with a groan, still sound asleep.

_"Yes. I apologize for the intrusion. I know you have asked the others to not show themselves in your bedroom, but I wanted to thank you."_ Abby replied and the brunette narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"For what?"

_"Everything you've done for my daughter. She spent so many years living in fear, never knowing if Jaha or the slavers would snatch her from the bed. For almost fourteen years she woke three times a night, but she's slept soundly every night since the day you met. Because you make her feel strong, safe, and loved."_ Clarke's mother smiled proudly, and though she knew Abby was genuine, the brunette was feeling self-conscious.

"Yet I can't even have a conversation with my wife without a translator present.'' Lexa grumbled, and the Spirit gave her a sympathetic smile.

_"That will change, honey."_

"Klark is learning Trig so quickly, and I feel like I'm stumbling around in the dark." The brunette glanced down at Clarke, who groaned and pulled her wife closer.

_"She's surrounded by people that speak Trig. Everything from the moment she wakes in the morning to when she goes to bed at night, she hears in Trig, and each day Anya expects her to be more conversational in your native language. Full immersion is the best way to learn any language, so she has you at a disadvantage."_ Abby smiled as she watched the brunette tuck a stray lock behind her daughter's ear.

"How do I learn faster?"

_"I know you're skeptical, especially considering Elyssia suggested it, but going to the Spirit Tree together is the first step."_

"I don't trust her. Whenever I take her advice, Klark and I usually end up fighting over me being a worrywart." Lexa let out a frustrated sigh. 

Elyssia made far too many demands for a Spirit and Clarke wasn't half as needy as her guardian. The first Wanheda wanted the blonde surrounded in comfort and never to leave Lexa's side. Clarke loves attention and gifts, yet doesn't want to feel smothered. She likes having time to herself or with her friends, but Elyssia loses her shit when I give her freedom to do as she likes. There has to be a happy medium.

_"I know sweetheart, she has been protecting Clarke since she was a little girl and it's caused her to take on a mama bear role. Elyssia watched Clarke suffer so much through the years and was unable to help her. That would make anyone overbearing and you aren't the only one she pesters about not measuring up. We shared harsh words yesterday because Wanheda thinks I abandoned Clarke and that I have no right to guide her. However, I believe she truly wants the best for Clarke, and that means helping the two of you communicate."_ Abby appeared as aggravated as the brunette felt about the situation, and Lexa chuckled. 

"At least I'm not the only one she thinks isn't good enough for Clarke." The brunette replied with a grin, already feeling better and her wife stirred in her arms

"Who are you talking to, Lex?" The blonde asked as she buried her nose in her wife's neck, not ready to leave the warmth of the bed yet, and Lexa gave her a soft smile.

"Your mother."

"My mom is here, now?" Clarke shot up in bed and pulled the furs up to her neck with rosy cheeks, causing both brunettes to chuckle.

"Yes, love. She's been keeping me company while you slept and agrees that going to the Keryon Tri may help." Lexa kissed her wife's temple and scooted out of bed to fetch them both a nightgown.

"Oh, gods! Sorry mom!"

_"Honey, I'm a Spirit. I see everything."_ Abby laughed and Lexa repeated it for the blonde as she handed her clothes.

"Is it… a Spirit to be… in our bedroom? Why didn't you tell me? How many… more… mom? This is so… oh, gods! Do… see us… sex? Can you… what if… " Clarke's tone was full of excitement, but her wife was struggling to keep up.

"Uh…"

_"She asked if it's normal for us to be in the bedroom and how many of us are in here, other than me. She's also embarrassed, thinking we may watch the two of you having sex."_ Abby offered and the brunette gave the Spirit an appreciative smile before she answered the blonde.

"No, Klark. Just Abby. Uh… others don't see… sorry, watch... us in our bedroom. Your mother does not... watch when we have sex." Lexa stumbled over the correct English words and was grateful when Abby gave her an encouraging smile.

"Oh, thank gods! That would be awful!" Clarke let out a sigh of relief and then smiled brightly at the brunette. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Klark."

"So you can talk to my mom… you want? Or do you… her to talk? Is it… or… I can't wait… Keryon Tri and talk to you… I have… questions… is it… or do… what if… and Luna… I don't like… and Titus… door… temple… now or… training… oh what… Natblida..." Clarke was losing the brunette completely and Lexa frowned, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Sorry, Klark. I don't understand."

_"Lexa, sweetheart, don't get discouraged. Clarke always rambles when she's excited and forgets sometimes you can't keep up with her English."_ Abby interjected, and the brunette half-heartedly nodded her agreement. I would give anything to understand her!

"Hey, don't be sorry. I love you." Clarke placed a soft kiss on her lips, and pulled her wife close, setting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I love you too, Klark."

_"Give it time, sweetheart. I'm going to give you two some privacy, but I'll be around the infirmary if you need me. Okay?"_ The Spirit offered genuinely, and Lexa gave her a smile. I like Klark's mother a hell of a lot more than Wanheda.

"Thank you, Abby."

The servants arrived with breakfast and it was impossible to not see Clarke's enthusiasm. The blonde was smiling widely and greeted all the servants as if she had the best morning of her life. Her wife's cheery mood was infectious and by the time breakfast was over, Lexa was feeling better. They dressed and parted ways for training, agreeing to meet at the temple afterwards. Clarke's training session was shorter than the Natblidas training by an hour and she wanted to check in on the sick before heading to the Keryon Tri. 

_"Good morning, Heda."_ Beka said as she appeared beside the brunette.

"Good morning, Beka." Lexa smiled, then raised a querying eyebrow. "How did it go last night?"

Clarke made it absolutely clear that her wife was not allowed within a hundred feet of Luna and Wanheda's Spirits made several threats if the brunette went against her wishes. The pirate needed to be taught a lesson, and what better way to torment Luna than with the Spirits? There were over a hundred previous Commanders, all happy to help, and the original Wanheda eagerly called the others to assist as well. 

_"Luna didn't get a wink of sleep and said to tell you that you're an asshole for sending all of us to drive her insane. She's very sorry for what she said to Klark and promises it won't happen again. Luna doesn't envy you having to deal with Klark's fiery temper, but says she has proven herself to be worthy of her title. She swears fealty to you both, and congratulates you on finding a wife that is capable of beating the shit out of a Nightblood. Luna will honor Klark's wishes by not speaking to you and promises to leave Polis permanently after the plague. If you need her ship or crew in the future, they are yours and Klark's to command. When I left her, my wife was giving the pirate an earful, and we both know what Elyssia is like when she's angry."_ Beka reported and the brunette couldn't help but laugh picturing the pirate trying to shut out two hundred pissed off Spirits. Serves her right after what she did!

"Good. Keep pestering her until she's miserable and on her knees begging forgiveness."

_"Gladly, my friend."_ Beka smiled widely as Aden approached them and bowed his head respectfully. Lexa was so proud of blonde Nightblood, she and the Spirits agreed he would most likely succeed the brunette. He would make an excellent Heda and had several qualities that were similar to Clarke, who he admired greatly.

"Good morning, Aden." The brunette offered and the boy grinned.

"Good morning, Heda and Beka."

_"I will leave you both to your lessons."_ Beka gave Lexa a respectful nod and disappeared.

"Wanheda seems happy this morning, she even threatened to toss a snowball at Wormana Onya if she didn't stop scowling at everyone." Aden's tone suggested he was hoping for another impromptu snowball fight and was asking for Heda's blessing, making the brunette chuckle. 

"I assume you and the other students wish to agitate Wormana Onya?"

"If you would allow it Heda, yes." Aden stood professionally, with hands folded behind his back and Lexa gave him a knowing smirk. 

Today's lesson was meditation and the Nightbloods always dreaded it. Not that she blamed them, it took years for her to appreciate the stillness of mind that came with meditation. These children were too young to be fatigued by the constant presence of the Spirits and didn't understand why they needed to learn how to control them. As a child, the Spirits were both Lexa's closest friends and surrogate parents. They helped her in nearly every aspect of her life; teaching social skills, offering encouragement and lending an ear when she felt misunderstood. But the Spirits couldn't have a snowball fight, that required humans.

"Very well. I believe we can practice clandestine assault formations today. I expect you to catch Wormana Onya off guard when your team attacks, understood?" Heda maintained a regal tone and stature, though she was rather excited for a more enjoyable training session.

"Yes, Heda." Aden was practically exploding with joy as he ran to tell the others the good news and it brought a proud smile to Lexa's face. Anya would have a tantrum about it later, but it would be worth it. The brunette watched as the Nightbloods squealed excitedly and laid out their plan of attack. This is going to be so much fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting long, but it's not a bad spot to stop this one. We're pretty sure you know how it starts 😉 and we will see them both at the Keryon Tri. We could all use some fluff right now, and so far next chapter is all smiles, puppies and playful Natblidas.
> 
> Next chapter is half finished and should be out in less than week!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa visits the Spirit World. Snowball fights and puppies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys Thank you so much for every comment, hit and kudos! It truly feeds our motivation to continue writing... especially after the week I've had.
> 
> My aunt sent me her draft last week, but life got in the way. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and this is Lexa POV.

Lexa crouched down behind a training dummy with a mischievous smile on her face. A glance to her left found Aden's team sneaking towards the General and to her right, Dara's team inched forward to flank Anya. Clarke and her fos were focused on their archery training, oblivious to the fact the Nightbloods surrounded them. Aden whispered to one of the Spirits beside him, and she strolled across the training grounds unseen to give Lexa the message.

" _Aden says both teams are in place and awaiting your command._ " The Spirit informed her and the brunette gave her a nod.

"Fire when ready." Lexa ordered and smiled when Klodon appeared beside Clarke as she aimed her bow at a moving target. He was half a foot taller than Gustus, with a bear headdress and three scars over his left eye to match Clarke's. The enormous Spirit bent so he could whisper in the blonde's ear, and Wanheda's blue eyes widened before she dropped to the ground.

Dozens of snowballs flew through the air, all lobbed in Anya's direction, and there was no mistaking the General's surprise as they struck her. Her former teacher's surprise quickly turned to a frown when Clarke burst into joyful laughter. The taller blonde sunk to the ground to form her own snowballs and lined up her targets.

"This means war, little Nightbloods!!" Anya shouted as she tossed one frozen projectile after another and the entire training ground filled with squeals.

The Nightbloods had the General surrounded, and Lexa balled some snow in her hands to strike her former teacher. Just as the brunette raised her arm to toss the projectile, a snowball struck her square in the nose and she shifted her gaze to her wife. Clarke cackled, a bright smile crossed her lips, and the blonde tossed another icy ball at her wife.

"You attack your wife to protect your teacher, Klark?" Lexa asked, feigning offense as yet another one of the blonde's projectiles struck her.

"It's not fair, using two dozen Nightbloods against one, Lex!" Wanheda protested as she rushed to support Anya, earning a proud smile from the older blonde. The general joined Wanheda in assaulting the brunette, and it forced Lexa to find cover.

"The Commander is under attack! Protect her!" Aden shouted, and the Nightbloods shifted their sights to the two blondes.

" _For Wanheda!_ " Klodon let out a war cry, unheard by the two red-bloods, and charged towards the Nightbloods with an axe raised.

Lexa watched with amazement as the blonde charged alongside her guardian Spirit, rolling and ducking to avoid the counter-assault from the children. Once the juveniles stopped to make more projectiles, Klodon instructed the blonde to attack and Clarke burst out of cover launching a wave of frozen missiles. Each of Wanheda's snowballs hit their mark, leaving the Nightbloods squealing and ducking for cover. Lexa was baffled by how in tune her wife was with Klodon. She's mirroring his movements, like Nightbloods often do… only she can't see him. How is she doing this?

Lexa wondered how Clarke could defeat Luna and Ontari. She never witnessed the Ice Nation assassin in action, but Nia's horrible tactics created some of the finest warriors in Kongeda. Ontari and Luna had a tremendous advantage over Clarke. Able to call upon the Spirits to embolden their resolve and guide their blades, yet her red-blooded wife soundly defeated the two Nightbloods. Klodon warned the blonde of any pending or unseen threat, just as the Spirits did regularly for Nightbloods. Lexa wasn't certain if her wife was even aware of his presence, and yet whenever he warned Clarke she evaded the frozen missiles with ease. She's learned to trust the voices in her mind...

The snow battle continued until Titus arrived to collect the students for their next lesson. The Flamekeeper informed the children they were still going to practice meditation as it was an important lesson, and they were both shocked when none complained. He smiled proudly at Clarke and told her she should be a part of their lessons regularly. The blonde grinned and asked about observing their meditation lessons, causing the Nightbloods to beg him to allow Clarke to join them.

"How about we start next week? Between a plague, a pirate crew, and two treasonous prisoners to deal with; the Commander and I are kind of busy." Wanheda suggested and the students enthusiastically agreed, then asked if they could help.

Clarke graciously accepted the offer and told them to report to Octavia after their lessons. Wanheda assigned the Sky girl to be in charge of the infirmary anytime Clarke wasn't present. Octavia was familiar with the plague and willing to help any way she could. The dark-haired Sky girl's willingness to care for Kongeda people was a far cry from her husband's behavior.

Charles Pike refused to accept food or medicine and said he'd 'rather die screaming than be coddled by filthy barbarians'. He made several demands to see Octavia, but his wife made it clear she did not want to lay eyes on him again. She even asked Marcus to send word to her family that both she and Charles died of the plague. Lexa was skeptical of Octavia's blatant disgust towards her husband until Marcus and Clarke shared their own tales of the Sky General. To think that Sky People believe WE are the savages...

"Ready to go to the Spirit Tree, lover?" Clarke asked as she approached, pulling the brunette from her musings, and Lexa gave her a bright smile.

"Yes, Klark." The brunette offered her arm to her wife, and Clarke seemed to be in an even better mood than before. The blonde grinned from ear to ear and everyone they passed couldn't help but smile back.

To say Lexa was nervous would be an understatement. She sincerely hoped they could communicate once in the Spirit World, but there was no guarantee. Elyssia was not exactly clear in how going to the Tree together would help them with their language barrier, but she insisted it was necessary. Part of Lexa thought the Spirit might use this as a ploy to finally speak to Clarke. The dark-haired Spirit had been watching over her for so long, and yet the blonde never acknowledged her presence. Obviously Clarke heard the Spirits when they spoke to her, but did she know it was them who suggested she do something? I just hope she doesn't agree with Elyssia on how much of a disappointment I am…

"I… more people... see it… Can you… maybe they… Kongeda is not… I never… place… this." Clarke rambled excitedly as they made their way through the tunnel leading to the temple and then halted her steps when she realized it was too fast for the brunette to follow. "Polis is so beautiful, Lexa. I'm happy living here… with you."

"I'm happy with you too, Klark. And you…" Lexa leaned in and placed a wet kiss on her wife's neck. "are far more beautiful, love."

"Gods, I love you!" Clarke threw back her head and let out a groan Lexa heard many times before in their bedroom, causing the brunette to grin.

"I love you too, Klark."

Both women took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the mighty tree when they arrived at the Flamekeeper's sanctuary. Clarke was still in awe of how its existence was even possible and she wasn't alone. In the thirteen years Lexa was Commander, the brunette often spent hours gazing at the timber to calm her mind.

The couple sat before the Spirit Tree, legs criss-crossed, and Lexa offered the blonde her hand. Clarke laced her fingers with the brunette's and gave her loving smile before closing her sapphire eyes. They both drew in deep breaths and exhaled slowly until Lexa heard the chirping of birds. Heda opened her eyes, finding them in a forest filled with hundreds of Spirit Trees, and the blonde gave her a wide smile.

"Can you understand me, babe?"

"Yes, Klark. I understand you perfectly."

"Yay! I have so many questions! But first..." Clarke's expression was brimming with excitement as she leaned in for a long kiss and pulled away with a bright smile on her face. "I love you so much, Lex! I know we both say it all the time, but it feels… different when we can have an actual conversation."

"I love you too, Klark, and I'm sorry. I was planning on telling you everything about the Spirits when we could speak without a translator, and I failed you. You're learning Trig so quickly and I'm having a troublesome time. Now you feel like you must go to Luna for answers, even after what she said to you... I let you down, Klark. I should have..." Lexa stopped when the blonde placed two fingers over her lips and shook her head.

"I'm going to stop you there, beautiful. You haven't let me down or failed me. I wish you weren't so hard on yourself when you don't understand my English, and I'm sorry I talk too fast for you to follow. Why do you beat yourself up for not speaking English?" Wanheda raised a querying eyebrow and Lexa sighed.

"I suppose I'm just not used to being bad at something." It was a half-truth, the brunette knew that. However, admitting she was self-conscious because Clarke's guardian Spirit acted like an overbearing mother-in-law seemed like a poor excuse.

"I promise not to tell anyone, babe." Clarke smirked playfully, causing the brunette to chuckle.

"I'll hold you to that, gorgeous."

"Do you see Spirits everywhere? Is it only certain ones? Is it all the time or just occasionally?"

"When I was a child, I saw them everywhere and all the time. They were my closest friends, they helped raise me and were always there for me whenever I needed them. I was a bit of a brat when Titus took over my training and insisted we make friends who were still alive." Lexa grinned at the memory of her and her fellow Nightbloods banding together to protest meditation lessons.

"He was right, of course. I truly love and have been loved by Spirits. However, they cannot hug me when I'm sad or give affection or play in the snow. If you spend too much time with the dead you forget to live. Through training, I learned to control when and who I see, unless they need to warn me. Remember when Titus explained the Spirits are all around us, even inside mundane objects like a tree?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, and the blonde nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"He was absolutely correct. They are everywhere and I can see them. Let's say, for example, a person's Spirit became a tree in their next life. Nightbloods see them whenever we are near the tree or in the forest it lives in. If that tree later became a home, the Spirit would move with it and can also be found near any objects made from that tree. You have heard stories of haunted houses or cursed objects, this is why. Most Spirits remain unseen and unheard to those without ebony blood. However, some red-bloods, like yourself, can speak to and see them. You see them differently, to you Klodon is a bear and to me he is a man." Lexa finished and the blonde's forehead scrunched together in an adorable manner while she pondered the brunette's explanation. Spirits help me, I love this woman!

"Why a bear?"

"He was reborn as Klodon, and it was a fitting transition for him. Artis kom Trikru was famous for his hunting skills and his ferociousness in the battlefield. Titus said his grandfather felt more at home in the woods than he ever did in TonDC. He wasn't surprised when I described what Klodon looked like."

"So is Klodon stuck with me until I die? I mean, is this it for the Spirits of Wanheda… guiding me and watching over me?" Clarke's question was one Lexa expected. Her wife was always worried about how others were affected by their actions and would be concerned the Spirits might be unhappy guiding her. Really love my wife..

"Not exactly. Spirits that come back as animals are free to roam the world as they please. Your mother can go anywhere in the world she wants, though I believe Abby will always want to be close to you. I like her, Klark. She is kind, wise, and she loves you very much." Lexa smiled, thinking about her conversation with Abby. The brunette wished Clarke could see and talk to her mother without visiting the Spirit World. Perhaps one day she will…

"I wish I got to know her and my father better. I just know they would love you! Well, mom already does, I think... Is she always around me?"

"She's always nearby, at the moment I believe she is in the infirmary. If you need her and she is in another part of the Tower, one of Wanheda's Spirits will find her for you."

"How many Spirits of Wanheda are there?"

"Hundreds. I've met many of them, but nowhere near all. They aren't my guardians, so they aren't expected to introduce themselves unless you ask them to. They appear to you as we need them, or in tandem with certain emotions or circumstances. You have two, besides your mother, that are almost always following you. Klodon always appears when there is an enemy or perceived threat nearby. He is also present during your lessons with Anya, including impromptu snowball fights." Lexa smirked, then continued. "Elyssia, the first Wanheda, and her wife Becca are almost always by our sides. They don't always show themselves, and I have asked all Spirits to not be seen in our bedroom. The only exception is with an emergency or if one of us is wounded. Our bedroom was rather crowded with Wanhedas after Ontari poisoned you, and they all refused to leave until they were certain you'd live."

"So they all protect me?"

"As best they can, yes. They are Spirits, therefore they cannot touch you or someone else. They can however guide your actions, like warning you before someone strikes or reminding you to keep a dagger on you at all times." The brunette grinned at her wife and waited for Clarke to put the pieces together. It only took a few seconds.

"Like with Ontari."

"Yes exactly, that was Klodon's guidance. He was afraid you wouldn't hear him, because he was forced to remain unseen. He knew Ontari would see him if he showed himself, and he was very proud that you grabbed the dagger from our bathroom. Of all your guardian Spirits, he is the one you hear most clearly."

"Do they spend all their time hovering over us?" Clarke asked, and the brunette shook her head.

"No. They are free to do as they please. With Wanheda and Heda, they take turns watching over us, because there are so many of them. If we need a particular Spirit, the others contact them and it takes less than a second for them to appear."

"So the Spirits talk to each other?"

"All the time. Many live similarly to humans, and they often spend their personal time here in the Spirit World. Some Spirits would rather be here, away from the troubles of the living, and rarely show themselves outside of this realm. I've found them building homes and planting crops as if they were still alive. I try not to disturb those Spirits, they devoted their lives to Kongeda and deserve to have peace in the afterlife." Lexa explained. She spent many years learning to accept that her life belonged to her people and that she wouldn't have true happiness until after her mortal life ended. That way of thinking ended abruptly when Clarke walked into her life and changed everything.

"Gods, who could blame them? It's so beautiful here! Was this what it looked like before the other Spirit Trees died?"

"I suppose… I've never seen this forest before. The Spirit World changes according to which Spirit is offering guidance and the message they need to send." Lexa smiled at her wife as she gazed up at the magical trees surrounding them. She would never grow tired of seeing Clarke so amazed and delighted.

"Klark is correct, this is what I saw when my Spirit was reborn. My name is Beka, and it is a pleasure to speak with you, Klark. My wife has watched you most of your life and she has told me all about you. This way..." Beka Pramheda offered as she appeared and gestured for them to follow her.

Clarke squeezed the brunette's hand before following the Spirit deeper into the forest. It was breathtaking. The luminescent leaves of greens, blues, and purples glowed brightly. A wondrous melody echoed in every direction, bringing a sense of calm over the brunette. Becca halted when she spotted Elyssia waiting for them beside a Spirit Tree. The first Wanheda looked different. Her eyes were no longer covered by a bandage and there were no blood stained tears.

"For many centuries, our Spirits dwelled here in this forest alongside our people and successors. The trees flourished and our people thrived for many centuries. Elyssia and I were together… happy. But that happiness did not last." Becca informed them and they watched with awe as the surrounding forest changed.

The bright, colorful glow and sweet song of the forest grew dull. One by one, the surrounding trees vanished until there was only one left. Turning her gaze back towards Elyssia, the brunette realized her eyes were bandaged and the blood-red tear stains returned. Clarke had never seen the first Wanheda before, and yet there was a familiarity in her blue eyes.

"Aunt Lish?" The blonde asked and Elyssia burst into a laughter the brunette didn't believe she was capable of. I've only seen her angry… Wait, did Klark just call her…

"You could never pronounce my name correctly when you were a little girl. You kept calling me Lish because you had trouble with the letter S, not that I ever minded. You got so frustrated trying to say it, your face would turn purple, then you huffed and puffed. Finally, I told you to call me Lish, however my name is actually Elyssia." The Spirit explained as Clarke threw her arms around Elyssia's neck, leaving Lexa completely stunned. I thought Klark couldn't see them...

"I was so miserable when you disappeared and thought Jaha's men arrested you, like my parents! Did you die? Is that why you stopped visiting with me?"

"Oh, sweetheart. I have been dead for centuries, you were just too young to realize it." Elyssia gave the blonde a loving smile and Clarke narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, so all that time… no one else could see you?"

"That is correct, though Octavia pretended she could after you commanded her to stop ignoring me or you would have her executed for treason." Elyssia giggled and Lexa smiled, imagining her wife ordering other children to be nice to Spirits they couldn't see.

"I guess your childhood wasn't so different from mine, Klark." The brunette smirked and the Spirit's smile turned downwards into a frown.

"Why haven't you killed Charles Pike as I commanded you to, Leksa? Do you enjoy being an incompetent leader?" Elyssia glared at Lexa and before she could respond, her wife put her hands on hips with a scowl on her face. Uh-oh...

"Excuse me?"

"I am very sorry that fate has chosen Leksa as the Commander, Klark. You deserve so much better than her…" Wanheda's Spirit appeared to be genuine in her concern for the blonde, making Lexa feel inadequate once again. Why does Elyssia's opinion bother me so much?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Lexa is a fantastic Commander, and she's perfect for me! I love her more than anything and she loves me just as much." Clarke's blue eyes had that fire behind them suggesting she was about to explode, and Lexa silently wished her wife would give the Spirit an earful.

"Ha! If she truly loved you, Pike would already be dead as I commanded! He is a threat to Klark and every Nightblood in Kongeda! Do not fail Klark and our people again!" Elyssia scoffed, shifting her gaze to the brunette and the blonde's nostrils flared. Oh, shit… angry Klark in three… two...

"Hey! My wife gives the orders around here, not you! Lexa is the Commander and you will show her the respect she is due!"

"Leksa is unworthy of her title, and I refuse to take orders from a self-absorbed child! She has failed you in every aspect of your relationship! Your wife cannot even understand what you are saying, because she is too stupid to..." Elyssia stopped when the blonde moved inches from her face and began shouting.

"Never call my wife stupid or self absorbed! Lexa is one of the smartest and kindest-hearted people I've ever met! I swear to all the gods if you're the reason she's been beating herself up about her English..."

"She cannot speak to you without Tessia or Anya's help, while you are practically fluent in Trig! If she truly loved you as much you love her, she would have learned the common tongue by now!" Now the Spirit was shouting, Becca and Lexa knew better than to intervene. Both their wives had a fiery temper, and anything they said would merely fuel their rage. Is it a Wanheda thing?

"If learning English is so damned important, why didn't YOU or one of the other Spirits teach her?" Clarke countered, and if the Spirit had eyes, she'd be rolling them.

"I've been rather busy protecting you, Klark! I swear, it is like you are a beacon for trouble and you always charge towards danger rather than away from it!"

"Bang-up job you did! Do you let ALL of your successors become slaves?"

"How dare you! Do you have any idea how many ears I whispered in to get them to bring us to Kongeda? Only to come home to find out a drunken, womanizing, poor excuse of a Commander had inherited the throne!" Elyssia argued, causing the brunette's heart to sink. What if Klark agrees with...

"I don't give a fuck what Lexa did in the past, because it stopped when we met! We've been together three months and I have yet to see my wife drunk or even tipsy! From the moment we met, Lexa has kept me safe and makes me happy. You're trying to shift the blame rather than accept that you are a shitty Guardian Spirit!" Clarke's face was turning purple and her Spirit's expression nearly matched the blonde's. Dammit, I need to stop this...

"You ungrateful little bitch!" Elyssia replied angrily and Lexa stepped forward to intervene, only to have Becca stop her.

"Leksa, we should allow them to resolve this themselves. Both our wives are equally stubborn and hotheaded. I admit Elyssia is a bit unstable, but Klark can handle her. It will be good for them to finally talk. Perhaps it will soothe my wife's cantankerous mood." The Spirit suggested and motioned for the brunette to follow her into the forest.

Lexa gave her wife a parting glance, then joined her predecessor. They strolled through the dense, colorful forest and the song played by leaves calmed the brunette's nerves. She could still hear the echoes of Clarke and Elyssia's shouting, which was cathartic to hear. Lexa would never want her wife to end up in the hot seat during one of Wanheda's countless rants, but she was content knowing Clarke gave back as much as got.

Seeing how quickly the blonde flew into a rage over Elyssia berating the brunette warmed Lexa's heart. Elyssia was not her wife, and she had no business passing judgement, especially considering her mental stability. Three months of brow-beating at the hands of Clarke's guardian Spirit made the brunette question her own worth, both as a wife and as the Commander. All it took was one snide comment to set the blonde into protective mode, and Lexa felt relieved to finally know Elyssia's opinion was not Clarke's.

"I know I have apologized for my wife's behavior before, but I am truly sorry for how she has treated you. Elyssia is so certain Klark is still a scared little girl, incapable of taking care of or protecting herself. I believe this argument will put her in her place."

"Thank you, Beka. I don't envy you dealing with her mood swings."

"I couldn't stop Gabriel from doing what he did, and she has not been the same since. Elyssia loved all people equally, not just her own people, and he destroyed that part of her. There are moments when I see glimpses of what she was like before. When she and Klark first saw each other, that was the Elyssia I fell in love with. Watching the person you love most lose their mind is a fate I would not wish on my worst enemy." Becca's eyes swirled with tears and the brunette's heart broke for her guardian Spirit.

"We will stop Gabriel and his followers, I swear it." Lexa set a hand on the Spirit's shoulder and Becca smiled widely at the gesture.

The Spirit World was the only place a mortal and Spirit could touch. Growing up surrounded by Spirits, Lexa did not realize how touch starved she was until she met Costia. Even the lightest brush of a hand meant the world to her and brought the brunette a sense of calm. Clarke was extremely tactile, always reaching for her wife's hand or leaning against the brunette. She didn't realize how much Lexa appreciated it, and the brunette made a mental note to tell her while they could still communicate clearly.

"I know you will, my friend. But that is far into the future. We have at least a half a year before Sky Nation's focus returns to Kongeda. In the meantime, you must get our people through a plague and reestablish your control over Ice Nation. You know what you must do." Becca knew the brunette was considering contacting the Ice Queen's son, but had not yet decided. It was a tricky situation. Nia named Ontari her heir, but she was dead. Roan had not been to Kongeda in five years, and only a handful of Ice Nation warriors knew who he was.

"I banished him and told him I'd kill him if we ever meet again. I doubt Roan will bend the knee to me now. He'd be more likely to kill me." The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose to ease the self-inflicted headache. He probably hates me...

"Luna is also banished, yet I can tell you with certainty that you and Klark have her unquestionable loyalty. Roan will be the same once he sees how strong the two of you are together. Leksa, I know there is a great deal of pain between you and Roan. You have made amends with Tessia and I am certain you will do the same with Roan."

"Nia's spies won't follow him." Lexa shook her head, trying to talk her way out of facing the sins of her past, and Becca knew it.

She and Roan were close friends once, practically family. He offered the brunette a shoulder to cry on following Costia's death and like a fool; she destroyed their friendship. All because I was too miserable to be happy for him and Tessia. I should have given them my blessing and instead I drove them both away. Spirits, I can even picture the scowl on Tessia's face when I tell her. This will not be pleasant.

"They will, if you and Klark command it."

"Ice Nation has spent too long hearing Nia's propaganda of me being too weak to lead." The brunette sighed. This would likely end in a civil war. That is why she didn't kill Nia six years ago.

"Call the remaining Ice Nation leaders to Polis and challenge their finest warrior to solo combat to the death. If you win, Ice Nation must swear fealty and bow before their Commander. If you lose, the next Commander will allow them to be their own Nation."

"Klark won't be happy about that…" Lexa took a deep breath and imagined the look on Clarke's face. She'll demand I choose someone else to fight for me, I know it.

"No, but she must accept that it is the only way to bring a lasting peace to our people. We need to be united when Sky Nation attacks."

"So they will defeat the Mountain Men?"

"No. The war with the Mountain will divide the Sky People and leave them in a state of chaos. Many will turn against Jaha and call for the return of the rightful heir to the throne. Jaha may sit on the Sky Throne, but Klark is their true Queen. They will force her to make a tough decision and she will need your full support when that day comes. You will want to spare her from the burden her decision will cause her, but you cannot interfere in Sky Nation's affairs. If you do, potential allies will become enemies willing to burn Kongeda to the ground. The decision is Klark's and hers alone. Understand?" Becca was careful to meet her eyes, and the brunette knew her well enough to not ask for clarification. When the time is right, I'll understand what she means.

"What about her friend, Octavia? Can we trust her?"

"The Sky girl will help you defeat Sky Nation and any enemies you face. Octavia doesn't realize it, but there is valuable information amongst her husband's belongings and it will go a long way towards preparing for their attack. Give her a Trikru name, make her your second, and begin her training as soon as possible. Octavia will be a powerful asset to your armies and a deeply loyal friend. She speaks no Trig, but she will learn quickly." Becca answered, reminding the brunette of the reason she was here to begin with.

"Is Trig that easy to learn?"

"Yes, and no. I believe Abby already explained why Klark is learning so rapidly and it will be the same for Octavia."

"How am I supposed to be her teacher if I can't speak English?" Lexa's shoulders sunk in sync with her insecurities and her guardian Spirit set a hand on her shoulder.

"Not to worry, my friend. We will teach you, though I'm afraid it will drain you mentally and physically."

"How so?" Lexa raised an eyebrow, and the Spirit sighed, taking a moment before she answered.

"Each night, as you sleep, we will have English lessons here in the Spirit World. As you know, time moves differently here. One hour in the actual world is eight or more here. It won't happen overnight… the other Spirits agree it will be a week or two and it will feel like you haven't slept at all." Becca emphasised the part about the brunette being exhausted, Lexa didn't care. The brunette was too excited by the prospect of finally being able to communicate with Clarke.

"You're suggesting that I'll be fluent in English in two weeks?" A bright smile crossed her lips and Becca nodded with hesitation.

"Yes, but again, it will take a toll on your mind and body. It will exhaust you until we've finished. Abby says the moment you show symptoms of the plague, we must stop until you have recuperated." The Spirit could have said it would cost Lexa an arm and she would still agree. Based on Becca's expression, she knew that.

"I want to start tonight." Lexa replied enthusiastically. No more translators or misunderstandings... just me and Klark. Thank the Spirits!

"I assumed as much. Use your meditation exercises before you go to bed each night, and we will begin your lessons."

"Thank you for your guidance, Beka."

"You are always welcome." Becca replied with a kind smile, just as Clarke arrived with an exasperated expression.

"Gods, that woman is maddening!" The blonde grumbled before closing her eyes and taking a calming breath.

"I'm sorry, love." Lexa pulled her wife into her arms and smiled when Clarke relaxed into her.

"Look at me, babe." Her wife lifted the brunette's chin to meet her eyes, stroking Lexa's cheek with her thumb. "You are none of the things Lish, sorry Elyssia, says you are, and she DOES NOT speak for me. I love you and nothing you've done in the past will change that. Got it?"

"Yes, Klark." Lexa grinned before leaning in to capture her wife's lips.

"Good. She is right about one thing, though I hate to admit it." Clarke sighed and shifted her eyes towards Becca. "I assume Elyssia told you her idea?"

"Yes. It is unorthodox, but I believe it will work."

"Are you okay with this, Lex? We have a lot on our plate already and..." The blonde looked concerned and Lexa secretly loved this side of her wife. I spend so much time worrying about her and being overprotective, now it's her turn.

"I would suffer through anything to hold a conversation with my beautiful wife, Klark." Lexa replied and kissed the blonde's pouty lips. Look at her, she's so worried...

"Okay, but the second you get sick…"

"I will stop until I feel better, Klark." The brunette promised, and Clarke let out an exaggerated sigh before nodding her agreement.

"Well, I'll let you both return to your duties. I'm told Raven is waiting impatiently in your chambers."

"Shit, I almost forgot… c'mon babe, we have puppies to cuddle." Clarke's concerns disappeared at the mention of the recent additions to their family. Yara approved the pup's transition into their chambers and Raven had been busy preparing a… What did she call it?

They thanked Becca once again, apparently Elyssia was sulking after agreeing to Wanheda's terms. Clarke didn't specify, only saying that her guardian would no longer pester Lexa or question her commands. They returned to the temple in a blink of an eye and meandered through the tunnel with bright smiles.

"Ah, there you are! I've just finished setting everything up." Raven announced as they entered their chambers, and the blonde squealed with delight when she saw their two pups.

Both were sniffing along the edge of a contraption in the corner, trying to get out. The moment Clarke dropped to the ground beside them, they barrelled towards the blonde and climbed in her lap. Clarke giggled as they covered her face in kisses, and the brunette knew her wife was irrevocably in love with the furry critters. They had grown a great deal since Lexa last saw them, making the brunette wonder how big they would be as adults.

"What is that, Raven?" The brunette pointed to the apprentice's invention, smiling at the blonde who was making funny faces at the pups.

"It's a dog pen, with a personal touch from yours truly. Oh, and Sasha helped with the dog beds. She says they are as comfortable as your own bed. Can't have our furry heirs to the throne sleeping on the floor, can we? But this is the best part! Anytime one of the pups makes a poopy, you just scoot it to this tube and POOF, no dog shit!" The dark-haired apprentice then pumped bellows connected to a tube that ran from the pen to their balcony. "It sends it over the balcony and you don't have to pick it up. I'm working on the pee-pee part, for now a towel will have to do."

"Raven, there is an apartment just below…" Lexa started, just as the fecal projectiles passed through the tube and over the edge, immediately followed by a blood-curdling shriek below them. All three of their eyes went wide and Clarke burst into a giggle as she gazed over the edge.

"Oh my gods, it's Anya!" The blonde covered her mouth with her hands, but it was no use.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Whoever the hell just dropped shit on my head is about to get their ass kicked! It better not be you, Klark!" Anya screamed at the top of her lungs, and Clarke buried her face in Lexa's shoulder to muffle her laughter. The brunette was struggling not to join her wife's jubilation, knowing the General could hear their snickering and it would only anger Anya more.

"So that's where Anya's balcony is… Sorry, Ahn!" Raven shouted over the edge and a string of curses left the General's lips when Lexa's own laughter got the best of her.

"Dammit, Raven! I swear to fucking Beka you'll be eating this shit when I'm done with you!"

"Uh, gotta go guys… have fun with the puppies!" Raven shouted as she left their chambers at a full sprint, leaving Lexa and her wife in tears.

After taking several minutes to giggle over the dog poop incident, the couple brought their pups to Klodon's fur. They spent a full hour gushing over them, and Lexa decided she was as in love with the furballs as Clarke. The puppies seemed to love their new parents, and anytime one of them moved, the pups followed. Their movements were still clumsy, but the lack of coordination was adorable. Lexa scanned Yara's detailed instructions closely and called Ryder into their chambers. The kennel master said it was safe to leave them alone for short periods of time, but she couldn't bear the thought.

"Do you have any questions, Ryder?" Lexa raised an eyebrow, and the warrior shook his head.

"No, Heda. I promise your pups will be safe with me."

"If anything happens, call us. We'll be in the infirmary… don't forget they need food every few hours." Clarke added, and her wife grinned when Klodon appeared.

" _I will help watch over them, Klark._ " The Spirit offered, and though she couldn't see him, the blonde appeared relieved.

"Okay, let's go Heda." Clarke offered, and the brunette followed her wife out of their chambers feeling a sense of utter contentment. Soon she would speak English, she had a plan to deal with Ice Nation and they had two furballs to come home to. Overall, a splendid start to the day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke POV
> 
> We learn more about Wanheda and Elyssia's past. There's a tiny time jump in the beginning to give background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all the comments! We cherish each and every one.
> 
> We get answers, and more questions in this chapter. We learn a bit more on the role of Wanheda in this chapter and Clarke has some big decisions ahead. Oh... and in case you haven't picked up on it yet, Elyssia is not a reliable Spirit. Keep that in mind when we hear her side of things.

**Blake Manor**

**Twelve Years Ago**

"Lish! You're going too fast!" Clarke protested and the woman spun, then set her finger to her lips.

_"Shush, Klark. You must be silent as a mouse or they will find you. This way, hurry."_ Elyssia gestured for the blonde to follow her into the dungeons and led the way through the darkness. 

A year ago, Clarke would be too terrified of the dark to wander the dungeons, but Aunt Lish insisted she learns every tunnel by heart. Each night after Aurora went to bed, Lish brought the blonde down here and showed her every hidden exit out of the manor. Afterward, she expected Clarke to draw a map of the route they took and instructed her to repeat it until she could draw it with eyes closed. Tonight they were following the tunnel that led to the woods at the southern edge of Blake Manor.

Clarke squeezed through the bars that blocked the sewer entrance and wondered how Lish was able to pass them so easily. She was an adult, yet managed to pass through the tiny hole with ease. Meanwhile, the eight-year-old had to grunt and groan as she barely cleared the gap between bars. Once outside, Lish ran towards the woods glancing back at the blonde occasionally to make certain she was following. Clarke was nearly out of breath by the time they reached a clearing and Lish came to an abrupt halt with eyes wide.

"Hello, little one." A man's voice offered and the blonde twirled to see a man stepping out of the treeline with a kind smile. He had short black hair, with an odd patch of white and wore strange clothing.

_"Do not speak to him, Klark!"_ Lish commanded There was no misconstruing the fear in the woman's face and bitterness of her tone.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you…" The man knelt in front of Clarke with his hands raised and the blonde felt like she could trust him. However, Aunt Lish disagreed.

_"He lies, Klark! You cannot trust him!"_

"I'm not talking to you, bad man!" Clarke commanded with a stern expression and the man burst into laughter.

"You seem truly worthy of your title, Princess. I'm four times your size and yet you show strength without fear. Our people deserve a Queen such as you. Though I'm curious… What makes you think I'm the bad guy?" He kept his eyes locked with the blonde's and she wondered if he was a rebel. Finn's father said many wanted to protect their true Princess and they were coming to Blake Manor. However, her Aunt was her only family outside of her parents and she trusted her completely. If she says I can't trust him, I can't.

"Lish says you are!"

"Lish?" The man glanced at the woman scowling at him and smiled widely before pointing to Lish. "Is that what you call your friend over there?"

"Yes, and she says not to trust you!" Clarke was determined to remain strong, despite her gut instinct. There was something… familiar about this man, but she couldn't place it.

"Have you considered it might be Lish you cannot trust? She would rather watch you and our people burn than admit fault. The Spirits of your kind have always been ridiculously stubborn. Once you've made up your mind, there's no changing it. I would assume you are as stubborn as Elyssia, your Highness. Am I correct?" He raised an eyebrow and the blonde opened her mouth to answer, only to be cut off by her guardian.

_"Do not answer him, Klark!"_

"The Princess can speak for herself, Elyssia. I dare say she has a stronger connection to us than any of her predecessors. She sees you clearly, and recognizes me, though she has never seen me in this form. This one will be very powerful, which I assume makes you a tad jealous. I'm willing to bet you've scared off her other guardians so you can keep the girl under your thumb." The man smiled at Clarke and lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "You are stronger than Lish tells you, Clarke. My people can show you how to use your gifts for the good of our people, rather than selfish desires."

_"Leave her alone! She is my charge, not yours and I will not allow you to harm her."_ Lish shouted angrily and the man shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt Clarke, I want to take her home! I was there a few months ago and sobbed for days when I realized what we've done. Our people are on the brink of civil war, Elyssia and it's because of our hatred for each other. Wanheda has been away for too long and I intend to bring her home so she can save our people before it's too late." He had a sadness in his eyes that affected the blonde deeply. She didn't fully understand what the adults were talking about, but she believed this man wanted to save Sky Nation. That's what mama and daddy want… 

_"Even if you mean what you say, she has years before she can make any difference and she is too young to be Queen to our people."_

"A new Commander has ascended to the throne, Elyssia. Which means Princess Clarke officially has the power to free us..." He gave the blonde a hopeful smile, but Elyssia flew into a rage that sent shudders through Clarke. She looks scary...

_"I will never allow that! Your Spirits belong to me for eternity!"_

"No, our Spirits are Princess Clarke's to command now, and I will not allow you to manipulate this child like you have the ones before her. Our people need us to end this feud, so they can rise from the ashes. I only hope my sister can get through to you, Elyssia. Take Wanheda to the ship!" The man ordered and a half dozen men stepped out of the shadows. All of them were armed and two had strange chains in their hands. Clarke could swear they glowed in their hands.

_"Run, Klark! Do not look back!"_ Elyssia's tone made it clear this was not one of their practice runs. Jaha had finally come for the blonde and that was enough to push Clarke to run faster than ever before.

The blonde followed Lish's instructions and did not look back, even as she heard the men's horses. She ran until her legs were shaking and felt like jelly. Clarke spotted a hole at the bottom of a massive tree, right where the roots met the ground and she was just small enough to crawl inside. She sat for what felt like an eternity, too frightened to move or make a sound. In the distance, she could hear shouts of men and hooves stomping through the forest. The blonde pulled herself into a ball, using all of her willpower to keep silent as a river of mournful tears fell from her blue eyes. Lish was gone and now she had no one to protect her. Her Aunt's voice rang in her head, though Clarke couldn't see Lish anywhere.

_"Tell them to go away and never come back, Klark."_

"Go away and never come back! Go away and never come back! Go away and never come back!" The blonde repeated it over and over with tears streaming until she finally fell asleep.

**Polis**

**Present**

"Where were you? Why didn't you come back?" The blonde asked after her Guardian explained her idea to help Lexa learn English. "If you were dead, how did that man see you? Is he a Nightblood?"

_"I hoped you wouldn't remember him."_ Elyssia looked as if she was haunted by the very mention of that night and she wasn't the only one. The events affected Clarke deeply and she was never the same. She didn't feel safe for a single moment after that night. Not until she met Lexa.

"How could I not? I was hiding in that hole for three days without food or water! If Bellamy and Finn hadn't found me, I would've starved to death! Lady Aurora was so angry she made me clean every piss pot in Blake Manor for a month! No one believed me when I told them I was hiding from Jaha's men and they said I imagined you." Clarke looked down at the ground to settle her swirling emotions and let out a sigh. "You abandoned me and I spent years certain the Blakes were working for Jaha. I was scared shitless they'd come back for me, so much so that I couldn't sleep!"

_"The man you spoke to was Gabriel and I apologize for not being able to show myself to you again. I thought it would only keep him and his followers away, not all of us."_ Elyssia replied with a deep sigh, leaving the blonde with so many questions.

"What did he want from me?"

_"The same thing he and his children have wanted for centuries... for their Spirits to be at peace."_

"Why come to an eight-year-old for that?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and the Spirit gave her a proud smile.

_"Because you are the Commander of Death, the Spirits of the dead must do as you bid and cannot disobey you. That is why I couldn't show myself to you, you accidentally ordered me not to when you repeated my words. You decide if a Spirit passes to the next life and in what form. Gabriel and his so-called Children want you to end their punishment."_ Elyssia explained and the blonde narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What punishment?"

_"He and his fellow conspirators' Spirits are separated from their soulmates for all eternity. They cannot even be on the same portion of a continent as their lovers. If they try, they will be forced to watch the other die a horrible death. Then they are reborn in a human body on opposite sides of the planet with all their memories intact. Rather ingenious, if you ask me. Imagine a fully developed, centuries-old mind stuck in an infant's body a world away from their true love."_ Elyssia let out a wicked laugh, then stopped suddenly when Clarke frowned. _"I was a bit… out of my mind with grief when I condemned them and chose my words poorly. Their punishment only ends when Heda's Spirit no longer has a vessel to guide. I failed to consider it created a loophole... if there are no living Nightbloods, their Spirits will finally know peace."_

"That's why the Children of Gabriel hunt Nightbloods." The blonde's eyes widened and the Spirit nodded affirmatively.

_"Yes. The only other way out is if Wanheda ends his punishment and he has spent centuries trying to get me to do so. Dozens of my charges have been tortured to death to force my hand over the millennia. I couldn't help them, all I could do was watch them die horribly. That was until they took my eyes and it kept me from returning home. Every Wanheda was born outside of Kongeda, though I am uncertain why. It has been two and a half centuries since I've been home. Only to find it in the shape it is today."_ Elyssia grumbled and shook her head. _"If Leksa spent more time focusing on leading than wooing nameless women, we wouldn't be in this mess."_

"You blame Lexa for that? Are you insane?"

_"She is Heda, it is her responsibility to hold Kongeda together and we are on the brink of civil war. There are only three dozen Nightbloods in the world because Heda failed to protect them and allowed them to be hunted! As if that weren't enough, Sky Nation plans to wipe our people from existence!"_ The Spirit growled and they were right back to the beginning of this conversation, making Clarke furious once more. This bitch is the reason Lexa is so down on herself! Gods, Lex probably thinks this batshit Spirit speaks for me!

"Because of YOU!"

_"Excuse me?"_

"All of that is because of you! If you released Gabriel and the others, none of that would have happened. Nightbloods wouldn't have been hunted, Wanheda and Heda would have been together, our people would have thrived. Kongeda nearly fell into ruin because YOU are too selfish to let go of your anger!" Clarke barked and the same fiery rage she felt was reflected in her Guardian's Spirit.

_"How dare you! Do you have any idea what I've suffered through? Becca was his sister, and Gabriel betrayed her for a woman! Then I was forced to watch my wife and my vessels die before he took my eyes."_

"You decided petty revenge was more important than your people! Then you have the nerve to come home and blame your failure on Lexa?! When Costia died it crushed her, but unlike you, she knew revenge was bad for our people! She was so miserable that she did things she regrets and yet she never let her grief affect Kongeda! Unlike you, she understands our people come before our desires." The blonde argued and Elyssia let out a scoffing laugh.

_"Oh, please! Will you stop being so fucking overprotective of that girl so you can see the truth?!"_

"Gods, you are an insufferable woman! I've spent three months here and already know the fate of Kongeda depends on our two Spirits being united! The Keryon Tris nearly vanished because you lit a fire and are too fucking stubborn to put it out! Have you considered that if you let go of your anger, none of this would have happened?" Clarke threw her arms in the air out of frustration. What in seven hells is wrong with this woman?

_"You are a babe lost in the woods, Klark. You couldn't possibly understand what…"_

"I understand perfectly! Lexa's family and the families of every Nightblood in the Tower were murdered because of something that happened a thousand years ago! All those innocent lives lost, children left orphaned… not to mention my predecessors that were tortured to death! All because of a grudge between Spirits that are supposed to be guiding us! Does Becca know what you did?" The blonde knew she hit a nerve when Elyssia stiffened and sincerely hoped her wife's Spirit had a clear head. Lish is a fucking nut job! Was she always like this? 

_"Of course not! She would never condone…"_

"Then it ends with ME! You say I command death, yes?"

_"Y-yes..."_ Elyssia's hesitation was all the blonde needed to make up her mind.

"Then I command you to NEVER say anything cruel, hurtful, or judgemental to my wife! You will be respectful at all times to her and the other Spirits. If I hear so much as a peep from ANYONE that you have been disrespectful, I will banish you from Kongeda AND from speaking to any other creature permanently! Both living and dead! Nami? (Understood?)" Clarke glared at the Spirit, who let out a deep sigh and reluctantly nodded her agreement.

_"Sha, Wanheda."_

The blonde stormed in the direction of Becca and Lexa deep in thought. She was too upset to realize she didn't see which way they went or wonder how she instinctively knew where to find them. Clarke came here with questions and walked away from her conversation with even more questions. However, she decided to seek answers from a more reliable source. Maybe Klodon or mom... 

"Gods, that woman is maddening!" The blonde grumbled before closing her eyes and taking a calming breath.

"I'm sorry, love." Lexa pulled her wife into her arms and smiled when Clarke relaxed into her.

"Look at me, babe." Her wife lifted the brunette's chin to meet her eyes and prayed Lexa would know Clarke's next words were sincere. "You are none of the things Lish, sorry Elyssia, says you are and she DOES NOT speak for me. I love you and nothing you've done in the past will change that. Got it?"

"Yes, Klark." Lexa grinned before leaning in to capture her wife's lips and every remaining sliver of anger towards Lish evaporated. 

An overwhelming sense of calm swept over the blonde and she smiled as the brunette pulled away. She makes everything better just by being nearby. Is that why Lish hates Lex so much? Because she's jealous of how much I love her? Gabriel mentioned it years ago. I didn't understand then, but he was going to bring me to Lexa all those years ago. I wonder how different we'd be if he had? Instead, I trusted a psychopath.

They briefly discussed Lexa's English lessons. Clarke was skeptical but longed to speak to her wife so badly. During their earlier conversation, the others mentioned the blonde was almost fluent in Trig. That surprised her because she still struggled at times. Lexa could answer my questions. Maybe even relay the advice from other Spirits… 

Clarke's mountain of questions was cast aside with one look at Abby and Astrid. The two pups were so adorable and Raven's invention was brilliant. Right up until the moment Anya's screams echoed through the tower. Lexa appeared more enthusiastic about their new additions as they played with them. They were much larger than the last time the blonde saw them and she tried to recall their mother. She was covered by snow, so it was difficult to gauge.

"Kei, taim na bants, Heda. (Okay, let's go, Heda.)" Clarke said with a smile, knowing they likely had a busy day ahead. 

The moment she arrived at the infirmary, Clarke knew she'd been correct. The gonas (warriors) that helped track down Azplana (Ice Queen) were showing symptoms of the plague, doubling the number of patients. Octavia was in the process of finding them beds and barking instructions while Tessia translated the Sky girl's words. Despite coughing horribly and sweating, Gustus was carrying his fellow warriors to their bed.

"En's azen raun hir, Wanheda (It's freezing in here.)" The massive warrior offered as she approached and the blonde gave him a sad smile.

"Yu ste haken, ai biga lukot. Set yu daun oder. (You are sick, my big friend. Sit down over there.)" Clarke pointed to an empty bed and shifted her gaze to Aden who was nearby. "Hon ai in wada smouken en biskova. (Find me hot water and furs.)"

"Sha, Wanheda." The blonde boy scurried off as Clarke grabbed some herbs to make tea for Gustus. A glance in the opposite direction found Indra looking every bit as ill and yet she was also trying to help the other warriors to bed.

"Indra set yu daun. Ai na chek yu au pas taim Gostos. (Sit down. I will check on you after Gustus.)" Wanheda ordered as she helped prop Gustus up with pillows so he could breathe better. 

"Sha, ai Haiplana." Indra replied with a sigh of relief and found a bed beside the hulking warrior, looking exhausted. Aden arrived with furs and water for tea, then offered to find some for the General without Clarke needing to ask. One of the Spirits must have told him to.

The blonde Natblida quickly established himself as Wanheda's assistant. He spent hours darting back and forth to fetch supplies for Clarke, often without her requesting it. After a few hours, Wanheda was certain Aden was following Abby's instructions and found herself feeling somewhat jealous of the lad. I wish I could see my mom too!

Clarke wasn't entirely clear on the procedure of choosing who becomes Heda. She knew that Lexa was very young when she ascended, though the term itself was confusing. What the blonde did know was that Aden would likely take on the role after Lexa's death and that left her conflicted. Clarke knew the boy was quite fond of her and according to the pirate, Nightbloods were drawn to her. She cared deeply for the boy, but couldn't bring herself to imagine him as Heda. It was out of selfishness, Clarke wasn't blind to that. Thinking of him as Heda meant accepting Lexa would die and the very thought of living without her scared the shit out of Clarke. 

"Nou get yu daun, ai Haiplana. Em nou na kom au kom bosh yiron. Heda na ste kiken komen ste krei kriken. (Don't worry, my Queen. That won't happen for many years. The Commander will live until she is very old.)" Aden offered, seemingly reading the blonde's mind and she gave him a soft smile. 

"Ha yu don get in chit ai ste fig raun? (How did you know what I'm thinking?)"

"Abi don tel ai op. (Abby told me.)" The boy's answer caused Clarke to smile brightly. Knowing her mother was not only present, but she was trying to soothe her daughter's fears brought on a sense of relief.

"Mochof, ai goufa. Ai don gaf sen in daun. (Thank you, my child. I needed to hear that.)" Clarke kissed the top of his head, thankful that he cared enough to relay Abby's words. Maybe Lexa can help teach me to see them...

"Pro, ai Haiplana. (You're welcome.)" Aden replied with a proud smile, then darted across the room to fetch her more tea. 

"He's quite fond of you, isn't he?" Luna asked, bringing a heavy sigh from the blonde and she shifted her gaze to the mangy pirate who looked so exhausted she might drop. 

"I thought you've already caught Blue Plague…" Clarke frowned and the pirate shook her head. Dammit, I'm counting on her help!

"I have. This isn't the plague, it is self-inflicted... my punishment for how I treated you yesterday, Wanheda." Luna replied and the blonde grumbled. Ugh, I would be forced to rely on a pirate! She probably spent the night getting ridiculously drunk!

"Well whatever it is, stop! I need everyone at their best if we're going to get through this."

"As you command, Wanheda." Luna gave the blonde a deep bow and moved to help with the patients.

The rest of the day passed slowly, despite being hectic. They had nearly a hundred patients, half of them were incapable of feeding themselves or sitting up on their own. Lexa and the gonas carried new patients into the infirmary. The brunette shot her wife a loving smile each time she returned and it was the encouragement Clarke needed to keep going. 

Everywhere she turned people were asking her questions. What herbs do we use? Who do we give medicine to? How do we bring a fever down? Should we put them in beds near the patients with severe symptoms? Where's this or that? It seemed never-ending, especially with a steady stream of new patients arriving. Once the patients had been fed dinner, the blonde decided it was time to get some rest. On her way out of the infirmary, Ryder caught her attention and said she was needed in the dungeons. Wonderful. The last thing I need today is to see Charles or Nia.

"Skai hef wan raun, Wanheda. (The Sky man is dying.)" Ryder informed her and the blonde glanced at Octavia, who was speaking with Lexa.

"Ai na chek em au. Teik ai chich em houmon op fos. (I will look at him. Let me talk to his wife first.)"

"Sha, Wanheda."

"Octavia, may I have a word?" Clarke asked and her friend nodded.

"Of course, is something wrong?"

"Charles is dying, I'm going down to the dungeons to check on him." The blonde knew immediately that Octavia wasn't interested in seeing her husband by her expression.

"Good riddance. If you're asking me to say my goodbyes, I refuse to give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing me before the end."

"I understand." Clarke replied and briefly relayed the situation to her wife in Trig.

"Ai na glong yu op, hodnes. (I will join you, love.)" Lexa offered, then shifted her gaze to Octavia. "Ai na hit yu op raun hir kom sonop, ai seken. (I will meet you here in the morning, my second.)"

Clarke repeated her wife's words in English for the Sky girl and there was no mistaking her enthusiasm. Octavia was never the girl that wanted to live in a castle wearing elegant dresses. Growing up, she was always ripping her dresses and often had mud on her face. She was far better suited to be a Kongeda warrior than some noble's trophy wife.

"Yes, Commander."

"Sha, Heda. That's how you say it in Trig and my wife expects you to learn it."

"Sha, Heda." Octavia gave the brunette a respectful nod and Lexa smiled proudly before offering her arm to the blonde.

The dungeons were frigid and under different circumstances, Clarke would demand they bring in more blankets for the prisoners. However, she refused to feel bad for Nia and Charles who were the only prisoners there. They were still on opposite sides of the dungeons but the blonde could hear the Ice Queen wheezing from Charles' cell. It wouldn't be long before she succumbed to her illness and Clarke silently wished she would soon. It was unlike her to hold such spite for someone that she wished them a horrible death. However, she posed a serious threat to both Lexa and the Coalition. 

Charles was gaunt and pale. The signature blue of the plague covered his hands and most of his face. His breathing was shallow and he showed no signs of lucidity. He was mumbling to himself incoherently. Clarke was able to make out some of his words and he appeared to be praying to gods to kill him. It stung her more than she cared to admit and without a moment's consideration, she withdrew her dagger from its sheath. Lexa gave her a questioning glance, but the blonde had made up her mind.

"Em bilaik Skaikru. Ai souda teik em sonraun au. (He is Sky Nation. I should take his life.)" Clarke explained and the brunette gave her a nod of agreement. 

"Sha, Klark."

_"You know what you must do, Klark. You are Wanheda. You decide his fate in the next life. A Spirit bound to you has many uses… he can spy on our enemies and relay messages to others if you wish. The choice is yours and I support any decision you make."_ Klodon's voice rang in her mind and the blonde wondered why it was so clear now. Is it because of the Keryon Tri visit?

"Can you hear me, Charles?" Clarke asked as she sat beside the Sky man and he let out a groan.

"You… will never… sit on… the Sky Throne." Charles replied between coughing bouts, and she shook her head. 

"I don't want the Sky Throne. Jaha can have it, for all I care, as long as he leaves Kongeda in peace. But that is not what I want to discuss with you. You deserve a worse death than you will get, so I condemn your Spirit to servitude to Kongeda. Your Spirit belongs to Wanheda now, and you will deliver a message for me."

"Fuck you." He spat and she smirked as her wife let out a string of curses, causing his expression to shift from spite to fear. Charles must know he isn't walking away from this.

"You don't have a say. You will be dead, and I am the Commander of Death. Tell Gabriel I will meet him in the Spirit World to discuss the terms of Lish's punishment and reinstatement of his people as our Guardians. Two days from now." Clarke fought to maintain a stoic expression when he gave her an incredulous look.

"What?"

"He will understand and you will return to me with his answer tomorrow morning. I will have another task for you at that time."

"I don't…"

"Your Spirit will not rest until I allow it. You will be a servant of Kongeda, Heda and Wanheda until I release you. Your only desire in the afterlife will be the protection of Kongeda, Heda, and Wanheda. You will help lead us to victory over Skaikru and any other that seeks to destroy us. Yu gonplei ste odon." Clarke kept her blue eyes locked with his as she spoke then plunged the dagger into his neck and watched as the life left his eyes. There was no relief or happiness gained by his death. The only comfort she had was that a former enemy would now protect their interests, even if it was involuntary. He cannot disobey me, so that's one less worry.

_"Well done, Klark. A fitting punishment for a man as vile as he."_ Klodon offered as Clarke turned to face her wife, prepared to explain what just happened and the brunette smiled.

"Klodon don gouva klin, Klark. (Klodon explained.) How do… you know Gabriel?"

"Oso don hit choda op taim ai don bilaik yongon. Em bilaik fos hef. Elyssia don breik em op kom om niron. Daun laik hakim emo don jomp Natblida op. Em gaf na glong emo raun. (We met each other when I was young. He is a First Man. Elyssia separated him from his lover. That is why they attacked Nightbloods. He wants them to be reunited.)" Clarke explained and watched her wife's expression shift from confusion to anger. Both Titus and Lexa mentioned they wondered why Wanheda stayed away from Kongeda for so long. They found it strange the Children of Gabriel started attacking them suddenly. No one knew how these strangers knew about Nightbloods or why they hunted them. Now Clarke knew the answer.

"Ai gaf na chich Beka op, ai houmon. Em gaf sen in hasta dison kom ai. Beka na ste pis taim em un dig em au. (I need to speak to Becca, my wife. She needs to hear this from me. Becca will be angry when she finds out.) I will... meet you at… uh, our rooms. Yes?" Lexa gave her a querying glance as they exited the dungeons and the blonde nodded with a proud smile.

"Yes, babe." Clarke replied and smiled against her wife's lips when she gave her a parting kiss. Assuming the lessons went well tonight, they could discuss details tomorrow morning. There was a great relief in that knowledge and she grinned to herself as she headed towards the lift.

"I hear you finally have a grasp of what you are capable of, Wanheda." Luna offered as she passed the feast hall and the blonde sighed defeatedly. The pirate was determined, Clarke gave her that much.

"Are you spying on me?"

"Nope. There are thousands of Spirits in Polis and they like to talk. Not that I blame them. We all enjoy it when someone lends an ear." The pirate grinned and offered the blonde the flask in her hand, then chuckled when Clarke hesitated. "It's rum and from what I'm told, the next few days will be rough. There are a few infected that slipped through the cracks. Not your fault, it just took a couple of hours for you to realize it was the plague and our warriors like to visit a pub after a difficult mission. Hope you don't mind, I sent my crew to collect them and bring them to the Tower for treatment."

"Fantastic." Clarke grumbled and eagerly accepted the pirate's flask. It burned the whole way down, but the blonde ignored it. After a few gulps, she met the pirate's eyes. "Thank you for taking the initiative, Luna."

"I live to serve, Wanheda." The pirate grinned and then raised an eyebrow. "So… how's it feel to command death?"

"Ask me once I've gotten used to it…" Clarke chuckled for a moment and gave the pirate a curious expression. "Are your… parents still alive?"

"Nope. Lost them and my brother when I was young. Natblida Hunters killed them..." Luna trailed off, lost in what was certainly a traumatic memory. "He was a Nightblood too… my brother. That's why I ran… because I know the price that comes with having ebony blood. A premature death. If I'm gonna die, it will be on MY terms and it sure as hell won't be because of the color of my blood."

"What do you know about them? The Children of Gabriel." The blonde asked and Luna sighed, shaking her head.

"Other than they're murderous bastards, not much."

"Klodon said Spirits can spy on our enemies…"

"Yep. Helpful as fuck for a pirate, like myself." Luna smirked. "If you want my help, ask. I meant what I said, I'm yours to command."

"Do you trust the Spirits?" Clarke asked and did not expect the laughter that erupted from the pirate's lips.

"Some I trust with my life, but many have been dead for too long to have any morals. I myself prefer staying in the gray area. There are some, like Becca, that still remember their old selves… her wife is bonkers though. It's not entirely her fault. I'm sure by now you have noticed you don't feel quite the same when Leksa isn't nearby. The longer you are parted, the worse it will be. Your souls are entwined so you'll feel empty without her. That is why it is so important for Wanheda and Heda to be together." Luna explained and the blonde knew what she needed to do. Make certain Gabriel meant what he said all those years ago and wants to help Kongeda heal.

"I need you to send a Spirit you trust to watch Gabriel."

"Bloody hell, you're even more ballsy than I thought." Luna took the flask from the blonde and took several gulps before handing it back. "I'll send two, but I should warn you... his people can see and touch Spirits. I can't tell you how, but…"

"They are the First Men, the first Wanheda trapped them in mortal bodies as a penalty for ancient crimes. Gabriel is Becca's brother... I met him when I was a child." Clarke interjected with conflicted emotions. She hadn't explained everything to Lexa yet, but she needed to know if her first impression of Gabriel was correct. Titus, mom, and Klodon said to trust my gut. It was telling me to trust him then and instead I trusted Lish.

"Well you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" The pirate chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. "You realize the Fleimkepas and Becca have been scratching their heads for a thousand years over how they hunted us so effectively, yes? The Spirits always scatter when they show up as if they fear them and we didn't understand why. You find the answer within what … three months? Wanheda, indeed."

"Becca's wife condemned them and I sent a new Spirit to speak to him. I need to know if he's trustworthy before I end their sentence." The blonde scanned Luna's expression, finding her teetering between amusement and admiration.

"Your wish is my command, Wanheda. I will update you on anything I hear. Now, you should get to your chambers before Leksa starts to worry you have a thing for pirates." Luna smirked and the blonde rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Reshop, Luna."

"Goodnight, Wanheda." Luna gave her a grin before turning on heel and left the blonde with her bodyguards. Clarke took a deep breath to clear her mind and hopped onto the lift. Let's go see my wife and puppies. I could use a good cuddle right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did Pike get a just end? Curious what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments/kudos! It makes our day to read them!
> 
> This chapter fought us tooth and nail. Between work and the holiday, we've been exhausted. But we are determined to remain on schedule. Hope you enjoy!!

"You aren't my Spirits, so I do not expect you to share all you know about this. I do, however, believe you can explain the situation better than I." Lexa offered as she gazed at Clarke's guardian Spirits.

The Spirits of Heda and Wanheda crammed the throne room, all ready to hear about the Children of Gabriel. Lexa invited her guardians to meet her as she shared what she learned with Becca and was astonished to discover so many Spirits of Wanheda present. Some of them she had never laid eyes on before tonight. As the blonde's Guardians, they knew all Wanheda felt, learned, or experienced. Lexa recognized there was more to the tale and smiled when Clarke's enormous, scarred Guardian strode forward to speak.

"Klark wants to tell you everything and plans to do so in the morning, after your English lessons. She will not mind if we answer your questions." Klodon replied and let out a sigh before he recounted everything Clarke knew about the situation with Gabriel.

It was painful to hear, especially with Becca present. The First Commander had her face in her palms, struggling and failing to keep back her tears. All present could sense her anguish, and it was Abby that pulled the other Spirit into her arms to assuage her. When Becca finally raised her head, her watery eyes brimmed with a mix of melancholy and resentment. Her spouse and brother were liable for the decline of Kongeda. Gabriel seemed to regret it when he found Clarke, and the blonde's other guardians believed he was genuine.

"How could they do this? Our entire existence depends on Kongeda, and still they allowed their animosity to dominate their minds. I scarcely recognize my wife any longer, and she had me convinced my brother had turned into a beast. Only to learn it was Elyssia who did this!"

"It wasn't simply hate that caused this to progress so long, my friends." Abby offered and over a hundred pairs of eyes turned their focus to Wanheda's mother. "I'm new to this, but I know Kongeda holds us together. I traveled to visit my family in Sky Nation while Lexa and Clarke honeymooned in TonDC. The entire time I was abroad, I felt... off. There was a part of me that was missing and the longer I was gone, the swifter to anger I became. It felt like there was darkness creeping into my mind and took two weeks after returning to seem like myself again. I believe Elyssia and the others have been away from home too long. If two weeks away can make a Spirit that doesn't call Kongeda home aggressive and unreasonable, imagine what it's like for them."

"Abi is correct. We are all distinct from most Spirits, bound to our vessels and our people. Elyssia, Gabriel, and the others are the same because they are First Men. When Gabriel met KIark, he mentioned it wasn't until he visited Kongeda that he comprehended what they had done and he wept for days. Add in being severed from their twin Spirit, and you have a prescription for calamity." One of Lexa's Spirits suggested, and the others acknowledged their agreement. Hmm… this is something I've never considered. We can leave Kongeda after we perish, but it diminishes us. I must explain this with Titus so we can improve our classes with the Nightbloods.

"Or in Elyssia's instance, a psychological break. I'm willing to wager the others are in the same shape." Abby continued, then looked Becca in the eyes. "I've never treated mental ailment in a non-corporeal being, but I suspect if we all work together we can begin the healing process. For Elyssia, the other Spirits, and for Kongeda."

"Klark plans on punishing Elyssia for her part in this and is meeting Gabriel in the Spirit World two days from now. If she believes he intentions are honorable, she will allow them to come back home to aid in rebuilding our nation." Lexa informed them, and Becca gave her an eager grin.

"Will you request if I may accompany her? I wish to hear my brother's side on all of this before I talk to Elyssia. I assume this is why my wife is so unsettled and refuses to speak with me. For so long we assumed the Children of Gabriel were his offspring or fanatics. I need to look him in the eye when he defends his case for slaughtering innocents."

"I will ask Klark and let you know when we meet for my English studies."

"Speaking of which, eat a healthy supper and try to relax before bed. No sex! It won't make up for the exhaustion you'll feel in the morning, and you must conserve your energy." Abby reminded, causing the brunette smile at her mother-in-law's concern. I wish she was still alive. I know Klark misses her and she would treasure the opportunity to get to know her better.

"Very well. I will see you in the Spirit World in a few hours." Lexa replied with a dismissive tone and the Spirits in the room disappeared.

The brunette was beyond excited about her lessons. If she committed herself and toiled hard enough, she would be fluent in English in two weeks. After three months of feeling like a disappointment, she could finally be able to use Clarke's native tongue. Her Queen rambled a mile a minute about everything she was enthusiastic about, now Lexa would understand her. The brunette smiled broadly as she rounded the intersection of the lobby and paused when she sighted her general on the floor with a puppy.

"C'mon, Tris. I need a fat, stinky doody from you! I fed you WAY more than Yara suggested, so shit already!" Anya said in a tone Lexa hadn't heard from her friend before. The way people usually talked to babies.

"Anya, what are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing… just taking this little one for a stroll." Anya looked as if Lexa caught her red-handed and the brunette raised a challenging eyebrow, making the general groan. "Fine. I'm trying to collect dog shit so I can cram it in Raven's mattress."

"In that case, I didn't hear or see anything." Lexa chuckled, then narrowed her eyes when she realized the general called the pup Tris. "You named her after your sister?"

"Technically, Raven named her." The General's face was practically unreadable as she peered off into the distance, but Lexa knew her well enough to realize what she was considering.

Anya loved her baby sister more than anybody and was crushed by her sudden death. The general had invariably avoided discussing her emotions in a paltry attempt to appear impassive. It was largely an act. Of all the people in Lexa's life, Anya had the biggest heart and was always there when the brunette needed a shoulder to weep on. It wasn't often the general shared her feelings, but she was a blubbering mess when she told Lexa her sister passed away. Anya threatened to throttle the brunette if she told anyone she saw the general cry, but Lexa knew it was an idle threat.

"She cares deeply for you, my friend. If you are ever unsure about that, just look at this puppy. Raven wished to commemorate your sister's life and knows caring for puppy Tris will soothe your grief. You are extremely lucky to have her in your life."

"Are you trying to persuade me to not stuff poop in Raven's bed?"

"I don't know what you are referring to." Lexa smirked. "I'm simply suggesting it might be time to pull down those barriers you are so fond of putting up and let Raven in."

"Suggests the Queen of stoicism." Anya scoffed and Lexa gave her a challenging glare.

"But you've been badgering me about being so forthcoming about my feelings lately." The brunette countered and Anya laughed.

"That's because you strut around the Tower making bedroom eyes at Klark all day, every day. Never dreamed I'd see the day you would declare to the entire world how ridiculously in love you are with that girl. In the five years you were married to Costia, you never once showed your affections for her outside of your chambers or your tent." Anya retorted and the brunette let out a sigh. She couldn't help but feel like she let Costia down and wondered if she kept her late wife from true happiness.

"I didn't care for her the same way. What I feel for Klark is so much more than I ever felt for Costia." Lexa smiled faintly and then threw her friend a searching glance. "Is that horrible of me to admit?"

"No. Costia was your first everything, but more often than not first loves aren't our soulmates. Don't feel guilty about that. You loved Cos so much and she saw it. I expect she's glad for you… or would be if she realized how in love you are with Klark and vice versa." Anya scanned the brunette's face thoughtfully for a minute, as if considering asking something, and still she wavered.

"You realize you can ask me anything, Ahn."

"Do you think it would work? Raven is very different from most warriors…"

"She is wiser than any soldier in Kongeda, pretty, an especially loyal companion and sympathetic." Lexa smiled when Anya's face filled with a proud grin. Good! Now go tell her how you feel!

"Yes, she is." Anya smiled as if thinking of a sentimental memory, and the brunette set a palm on her friend's shoulder.

"And she admires you. Let Raven in already! Life is short, we both know that. So what are you waiting for?"

"For her to spend a week struggling to figure out where the stink of shit is coming from." The general's face brimmed with a devilish grin, and Lexa shook her head in disbelief. As odd and somewhat disgusting her idea of wooing Raven was, it would probably win the apprentice over. Raven loved practical jokes and was not your typical girl.

"Best of luck with that, Ahn. Goodnight, my friend."

"Night, Lex." Anya replied and knelt in front of the pup. "If you make a big doody, I'll give you a treat!"

Lexa rolled her eyes and headed to the lift, giving her guards a greeting as she passed. When she turned up at their quarters, she found Clarke giggling as she played with their two puppies. They were clambering all over her, tugging at her blouse with their teeth, and the teeniest of growls left their throats. She halted and leaned against a wall, grinning as she regarded her bride. Clarke looked absolutely exhausted earlier and playing with the pups seemed to stimulate the blonde. There was a tap on the door, followed by attendants bearing plates of food for the couple, and Clarke frowned at one of them.

"Go get some rest and I will send some tea to your dorms. I will check on you in the morning. No more activity, just loads of sleep. Understand?" The blonde ordered in Trig and the servant bowed her head politely, with a look of reprieve.

"Thank you, my Queen."

The blonde instructed the other servant which ingredients to deliver his co-worker, and they both withdrew their chambers. Lexa recounted her conversation with the Spirits as they feasted, and Clarke asked several questions about seeing their guardians. She was envious and inquired if the brunette could advise her to see the Spirits as well. Lexa wasn't absolute if it was feasible, but pledged to try. They bid their puppies a good night after placing them in their pen. Lexa threw an extra fur over them, anxious they might get chilly, and the couple retired to bed. The brunette waited until she heard her wife's light snores before uttering her meditation exercises. It only took a few more minutes to fall asleep.

**********************

Morning arrived too rapidly, and Lexa finally understood Abby's predictions when they concluded her English exercises. It felt like she had a colossal hangover and the brunette fought the impulse to take a catnap. Her eyes burned, and she had a headache. Lexa knew she must look dreadful, based on the apprehension in her bride's eyes.

"I knew you'd become sick! I'm calling Nyko and no further lessons until we stop the plague!" Clarke demanded and slithered out of bed, merely to be interrupted by her wife.

"I'm fine, love, just sleepy. I promise I'm not sick. Stay in bed a little longer, at least until breakfast arrives." Lexa replied, tugging the blonde into her arms, and Clarke's eyes bulged from shock. "What?"

"You said that in English!"

"I did." The brunette grinned, despite her throbbing headache that seemed to develop behind her eyes. Never had that before... oh well, you'll grow accustomed to it.

The time-lapse between reality and the Spirit World was not overstated when Becca explained it. It was eight hours for Clarke, but seemed more like three or four days for Lexa. All of it in English because Abby insisted it was the best way to pick up a language. Clarke's face lit up with excitement before she started rattling off at a hundred words a minute. The blonde asked about twenty questions in one breath, causing Lexa to snicker, Tessia wasn't joking about her going on a hundred different tangents in a minuscule amount of time. The brunette understood most of it, nevertheless there were several words Lexa didn't recognize. Clarke stopped herself mid-sentence and pouted.

"I'm still speaking too fast, aren't I?"

"A bit. I don't feel so bad for not understanding you before. Do all Sky People talk this fast?" Lexa chuckled and the blonde frowned.

"Sorry, babe. I can't help it sometimes."

"I know, Klark, and I'm not grumbling." Lexa kissed the blonde's forehead and her wife beamed up at the brunette, then nuzzled into her neck.

"I love hearing you speak English, Lex."

They stayed snuggled in bed until the smell of food drew them out from their lazy start to the day. It wasn't the same as sleep, but the brunette felt a bit more refreshed. Abby and Astrid dozed on their laps as they ate breakfast. The brunette envied their capacity to fall asleep so effortlessly. All they required was food in their tummy and someone to cuddle. A substantial breakfast and two mugs of coffee helped mitigate the headache, giving Lexa the stamina she required to head downstairs for training. She found Octavia looking torn between elation and uneasiness.

"She's frightened she will make an ass of herself and that you will change your mind about teaching her," Lincoln informed the brunette in Trig as she approached and Lexa gave him a quizzing glance.

"I assumed she didn't realize you speak English."

"She doesn't, she's very forthright about her anxieties and doesn't seem to care who hears her. Reivon and Klark are the same way I noticed, I presume it is a Sky People custom. Their teachers never taught them the importance of silence." Lincoln smirked, and the brunette chuckled as she nodded her agreement.

"Oktevia, follow me." Lexa commanded in Trig and reiterated in English before heading to the training grounds.

The brunette began instructing the Sky girl as if she were a first-year Nightblood. Basic fighting stances and the proper form to grasp a weapon. Once Octavia copied Lexa's movements correctly, she altered her focus on maintaining the practice sword in her palm as the brunette struck her sword. The Sky girl was remarkably similar to Clarke. What she lacked in technique, she made up for it with sheer persistence. Lexa congratulated Octavia on her progress when their lesson ended and went over the schedule for the rest of the week.

When she returned to their quarters, her wife had drawn a bath. Clarke rubbed her wife's neck, scalp and shoulders as she reclined in the steaming water. Her headache subsided completely by the time she dressed for the day and followed her wife to the infirmary. They were just outside when Charles Pike appeared and to both their amazement, Clarke could see the Spirit.

"Gabriel has agreed to meet you, as requested, and congratulates you on your marriage. He will meet you tomorrow morning in the Spirit World and said to follow the snow leopard when you enter. She will lead you to Gabriel." He announced, and the blonde gave the Spirit an approving smile.

"Thank you, Charles. I need you to investigate the capital for any outside of the Tower who are infected. Report their names and whereabouts to the pirate over there. She will have them brought in to the Tower." Clarke commanded and Charles bent his head, while the brunette beamed at her wife. She's learning quickly and I love seeing her so confident, so powerful.

"Yes, Wanheda." The Spirit replied and departed.

A glimpse at the infirmary found it roughly twice as crowded as the previous day, and Clarke drew a heavy breath before plunging headfirst into her work. Lexa watched the blonde as she took care of her patients and the brunette found it made her admire her wife even further. Clarke was a Queen, yet here she was feeding, bathing, and helping her patients use chamber pots. Most monarchs would cringe at the prospect of it, but Clarke acted as if it were natural.

The blonde's brow glistened from lifting warriors, pails of water, and supplies. Not once did she complain or seemed stressed from being besieged with patients. Aden was dutifully helping the blonde with anything and everything she required. Abby wandered back and forth, issuing directives to the Nightbloods. The Spirit glared at Luna whenever they talked and repeatedly checked the pirate's proximity to Lexa. Bless her, she loves Clarke so much and abhors that she needs Luna's help.

"Commander, the Ice Queen has demanded an audience with you and Wanheda," Ryder announced just before dinnertime and Lexa scanned the warrior closely. He looked wretched, and the brunette commanded him to find a bed.

"I suggest refusing her request, Heda. Even at death's gate, she plots your downfall and you both look like you are about to collapse. It would be imprudent to allow the conniving bitch to see you like this." Elyssia piped in, taking the brunette by surprise and Lexa narrowed her eyes.

"Is that where you've been hiding? In the dungeons?"

"Nia is a menace to you both, and I must protect Wanheda. I was also under the impression my presence was nonessential." The Spirit responded, watching Clarke with a distressed expression. Elyssia loved the blonde, and even after their quarrel the day before, she made protecting Clarke a priority.

"Your wife has been searching for you and is worried you may have fled Polis." Lexa offered, recognizing her own Guardian felt conflicted. Becca loved her wife and as livid as she was to learn of Elyssia's actions, she was still petrified by the possibility of losing her.

"I was prepared to do just that, but Klark's mother says leaving Kongeda will make matters worse." Elyssia replied, and Lexa couldn't suppress her disbelief. I assumed she despised Clarke's mother...

"You talked to Abby?" The brunette raised an eyebrow and Elyssia let out a sharp exhale.

"That woman is determined to help me, though I do not understand why. I've been rather… territorial with Abby, specifically with her offering Klark guidance."

"Because she loves her daughter, Elyssia. Abby knows you genuinely love Klark, too."

"I do. Klark's like a daughter to me, though I haven't been able to communicate to her in over a decade. To observe her being abused by those who claim to care for her for so long. Klark had a crush on that dreadful boy, Finn. She trusted him and Octavia's brother completely. I recognized they were frauds, but I couldn't warn her of their plot to sell her." There was a profound sorrow in the Spirit's mood, and the brunette sympathized with her.

They weren't very different. We love Clarke and desperately wish we could speak to her. Is that why Elyssia hates me? Clarke can see me and she's jealous? How many times has she berated me for not trying harder to learn English? She likely desired to talk to Clarke through me, and I couldn't yet.

"I can't imagine how discouraging that must have been for you. Loving someone, but helpless to communicate with them… it feels almost as if the universe finds you undeserving of them." Lexa shifted her gaze to the blonde. Clarke looked as if the day had finally caught up with her and mindlessly rubbed her collar.

"I can't bear watching her betrayed by someone she loves again. That girl lost everyone and everything at the hands of her people. I fear another loss will crush that iron will of hers."

"I agree with you. That's why she needs you to guide her, Elyssia." Lexa shifted her eyes from the blonde back to the Spirit and Elyssia hung her head in shame.

"I've given up any chance of that. Klark despises me and she no longer wishes to see me."

"Did Klark tell you that?"

"She didn't have to. I've spent just over a thousand years on Earth, and I recognize when I have worn out my welcome." Elyssia looked pitiful, and the brunette couldn't help feeling bad for the Spirit. She fucked up and treated Lexa horribly since the day they met. The brunette wanted to detest the Spirit, but couldn't bring herself to.

"I disagree. Klark needs you to support her and she missed you. Your actions upset her, but like Becca, she will forgive you if you attempt to redeem yourself. Abby says your mind is sick and if we work collectively, you will recover. That means putting old hatreds aside when Gabriel returns." The particular mention of Becca's brother caused Elyssia to grunt.

"His lover murdered my wife and Gabriel refused to banish her!"

"I would slay any who dares to demand me to turn my back on Klark. Could you ever do that to Becca?" Lexa countered, and Elyssia didn't hesitate in her reply.

"Never! I'd sooner watch the earth burn."

"Then why expect others to do what you cannot?" Lexa smirked when the Spirit let out a melodramatic sigh and shook her head. "I'm told you must obey me, so I order you to visit Abby for treatment. Try to maintain an open mind, she genuinely wishes to help you heal so you can be the Guardian Klark deserves."

"Yes, Commander." Elyssia replied and faded away just as Clarke approached.

"Are you as starving and exhausted as I am, lover?" The blonde asked, slumping into Lexa's torso with a heavy exhale, and the brunette hummed in agreement. Elyssia was correct, visiting Nia in this state was a dangerous idea. They needed to demonstrate strength at all times with that appalling woman.

"How does a warm dinner and an early bedtime sound, lover?" Lexa suggested, and the blonde grinned, planting a peck on her cheek.

"Include in playtime with Astrid and Abby, you've got a deal." Clarke grinned and laced her fingers with her wife's, then led her upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lexa and the rest of the Tower residents fall ill, the Spirits rally behind Wanheda to support her. Clarke speaks to Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! We really cherish each and everyone.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, this week has been long and we've both worked overtime. 
> 
> Clarke POV

**Polis**

Clarke blinked awake, feeling overheated and soggy. It merely took a moment for her to realize the source of the warmth was Lexa. The brunette's torso was sprawled over Clarke's, as normal, and someone had yanked the furs over her wife's head in their stupor. Lexa was thoroughly soaked in perspiration and her breathing had a wheeze to it. That set Clarke into panic mode as she flipped the brunette onto her back, and Lexa didn't rouse at all. Shit! The blonde hopped out of bed and stuck her head out to order medicine, simply to discover the guards barely able to stand. She directed them to head to the infirmary and returned to her wife's side.

"Lex, babe. Can you hear me?" Clarke was virtually begging, but the brunette didn't stir. "Lexa, wake up!"

This was NOT normal for those suffering from the plague. Most patients have trouble falling asleep because of coughing fits, but that wasn't the case for her spouse. Lexa looked paler and feebler than Clarke has ever witnessed, which made reality settle in. This was it. The day she dreaded since discovering Queen Nia was sick and unmitigated terror crept into the blonde's veins like ice. What if she never wakes up? What if Lexa dies? I can't do this without her! Help! I'm all alone now and I don't know what to do!

"Shh, child. You are never alone." Elyssia's voice captured the blonde's awareness, and she scanned the room, hoping to locate her guardian. "You must command us to reveal ourselves to you, Klark."

"I command all Spirits to show themselves to me, now!" Clarke gasped as a few dozen Spirits suddenly emerged in their chamber and her Guardian Spirit smiled broadly.

"I meant the Spirits of Wanheda, not all of us my child. I suppose we both need to work on our phrasing." Lish chuckled, then shifted her gaze to one of the Spirits. "Find Luna, inform her we need medicine and men she trusts sent up to guard Heda."

"Yes, Wanheda." The man replied before he departed, and Elyssia looked back to Clarke.

"Do not fret, Klark. Becca went to find Abby and I am certain Leksa will be fine, she's a fighter like you." Lish assured the blonde who was having an anxiety attack. The prospect of her wife stuck in this state absolutely terrified Clarke.

"Why won't she wake up? Everyone else…"

"Everyone else are red-bloods, the other Nightbloods are in the infirmary and all in the same state. Unconscious and sweating profusely, I can only guess this is how Nightbloods deal with it. Luna said they heal more expeditiously than red-bloods." Abby announced as she appeared and gave the blonde a melancholy smile. "She'll be okay, sweetheart. Luna told me Nightbloods go through the plague hard and fast." A tap on the door caught their attention and Octavia entered looking as frazzled as Clarke felt.

"It's a complete mess downstairs, Clarke. Everyone who wasn't sick, is now and…" Octavia stopped when she noticed the look on the blonde's face and glimpsed at Lexa. "Oh, I'm very sorry! I didn't know Heda was ill too. I'll take care of the infirmary, you remain with her."

"It might be best for you to be preoccupied by aiding others, Klark. Klodon and I will watch over Leksa and if she requires anything we will let you know. I swear to you, I will find you if she wakes up." Elyssia promised, and the blonde's mother acknowledged her approval.

"I will guard Heda for you, Klark." A beast of a man who she presumed was Klodon promised and her mother gave her a soft smile.

"Elyssia's correct, honey. It will help to focus your mind elsewhere, and the others require your help. I will check on Lexa every half hour." Abby suggested, and another knock on the door brought two pirates in to their chambers.

"Our Captain ordered us to take care of Heda while you are away." One of them submitted and Clarke let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll go with you, O. If I'm up here, I'll just worry myself sick and Luna's men will find me if she wakes up." The blonde glanced at the two pirates, who each took a spot next to the door.

"I'll accompany you, Clarke. Now that you can see me, I can give you better help. You don't need to respond, we can hear your thoughts." Abby interjected and the blonde gave her a short nod.

"Ok, let's go."

The infirmary was every bit of a shit show as Octavia described. Nearly every bed was full, leaving them to rely totally on Luna's crew and the few that were exposed before. Coughs and wheezing filled the air, accompanied by the delicate tones of their makeshift nurses. Well, all but one.

"Will you stop being such a crybaby and sip the damned tea, Ahn?" Raven sounded beyond frustrated with her patient, who was visibly pouting, and the spectacle made the blonde gape at her fos incredulously.

"It tastes like shit, Reivon! She's trying to poison me, komfoni (grandmother)!" Never in all her wildest fantasies did Clarke think she would see Anya acting so pitiful, and yet here she was acting like a two-year-old over bad-tasting medication. The tailor glared at her granddaughter with a vexed expression on her face and waved her finger at the general.

"She isn't trying to injure you, Anya! Drink the damned tea or I'll prevent you from getting any blankets so you'll freeze your ass off while you suffer!" Sasha countered with a rigid tone while helping another patient drink some tea and Anya frowned.

"Sha, komfoni. (Yes, grandmother.)" The blonde general sulked as Raven lifted the tea to her lips and the tailor shook her head in disbelief.

"She'll charge a full army by herself without a moment's thought, but turns into an obnoxious brat when you give her medicine. You learned that from your grandfather's side, ai goufa! Trikru warriors don't mope!" Sasha laughed and shifted her attention to the approaching Queen. "I suggest we let Raven take care of your fos. No one else should have to endure my granddaughter's rotten mood."

"Why should I have to suffer?" Raven protested and Anya's grandmother threw the apprentice a stern glare.

"Because I heard all about you dumping poop on Anya's head! Serves you right to take care of her. Besides, maybe this will finally get the two of you to stop dancing around your feelings for each other and face them like grown-ups!" Sasha scolded, then ushered Clarke and Octavia towards the other patients.

Elyssia was correct, helping the other patients helped keep Clarke's her mind off her wife and they desperately needed her presence. She had thirty pirates, Marcus, Sasha, Jacapo, Raven, and Octavia's support. Everyone else in the Tower was sick, and they scarcely had space to breathe. After a few hours, Luna approached and offered the blonde a sorrowful smile.

"Heda is still comatose. I have my men taking shifts with her, nevertheless half of her Spirit guardians are watching over her as well. If there's any change, I will inform you."

"She won't wake up… neither will the youngsters." Clarke sighed, as she glimpsed at the sleeping Nightbloods, and prayed they would eventually break out of it. They must be frightened or maybe they don't comprehend they are like this...

"Oh, don't worry about them, Wanheda. They're enjoying a wild excursion in the Spirit World, I promise." The pirate smirked and snickered to herself, indicating there was more to the tale.

"What does that mean?"

"When I was sick with the plague, I spent three days wandering Spirit Realm. Then I woke up in bed feeling good as new. Shocked the hell out of the physicians that cared for me, they thought I was going to perish." Luna explained and the blonde narrowed her eyes in consternation.

"So you're suggesting my wife is in the Spirit World with the other Natblidas?"

"Most likely. I know you have a meeting there in a few minutes, maybe Gabriel can point her out to you." The pirate shrugged, while Clarke's eyes flew wide and she stood abruptly.

"Shit! I almost forgot about him!" The blonde scanned the room to establish all essential staff were present and made for the door with the pirate close behind.

"Figured as much. The Spirits I assigned to follow him claim he is on a ship headed to Kongeda as we speak."

"A bit presumptuous of him."

"He seems to think you'll approach this reasonably and permit his people to return home. The way my Spirit friends explain it, he is in contact with the others and they are also heading to Knogeda." Luna reported as they entered Titus' chambers to use the tunnel leading to the temple.

"Is he credible?"

"He hasn't harmed my Spirits and looks interested in breeding more Keryon Tris. He possesses a sapling on the ship and he gives it his blood. They report he watches over it as if it were gold or some other precious merchandise and won't let anybody else near it." The pirate continued and Clarke crumpled her eyebrows, speculating why he would do such a thing.

"His blood?"

"According to my companions, he's a Natblida." Luna shrugged, and the blonde recalled how the Spirit Tree lit up with a drop of Lexa's blood. He's seeking to cultivate more! Titus said the trees are linked to our nations’ prosperity or collapse. If we can produce more… we will flourish.

"Suppose that makes sense, considering he's one of the First Men. Keep watching him, specifically after he leaves our meeting. I'm planning on allowing them to come back, and if he's deceiving us, I need to know immediately." Clarke replied as they entered the Flamekeeper sanctuary and the pirate nodded her understanding.

"I will have a comprehensive report of his actions prepared after he speaks with you, Wanheda."

"Mochof, Luna." Clarke drew a sharp breath and relaxed before the Keryon Tri.

"Of course, Wanheda. If you encounter any strange critters following you around in there, just remember it might be one of the goufas or Leksa."

"Why wouldn't they look like themselves?" The blonde narrowed her eyes in bewilderment and the pirate smiled.

"Don't think they can. I was stuck in the form fucking parrot the entire time I was sick. Just when I figured out how to use cuss words, I woke up in a hospital bed." Luna chuckled. "Bloody ridiculous, don't you think?"

"Sounds like destiny." Clarke responded with a grin and wondered if it would be the same for Lexa. "I'll visit to you after my meeting, I will doubtless have some questions."

"I'll be in the infirmary." Luna exited the chapel, and the blonde closed her eyes, performing her meditation exercises.

The minute she was in the Spirit Realm, Clarke looked around for the snow leopard Gabriel said to follow. This was unlike her previous visits to this plane, instead of a forest, mountains capped in snow surrounded her. Clarke didn't recognize any traces of life and silently wondered if she might be in the incorrect place. She had never actually encountered a snow leopard before, or any kind of wild cat, and wasn't positive what to search for.

Her curiosity was swiftly sated when a massive white feline with black spots crept over a ridge and used her head to signal for the blonde to follow. They trudged through the deep snow for what seemed like a week until they arrived at a curious hut with a column of smoke exiting the center of the roof. The door swayed open and Gabriel gave them both a proud smile.

"Welcome, Wanheda. Your wife is already inside, though I'm afraid she is as incapable of conversation as my Josie." He passed a hand affectionately over the cat's pelt and motioned for them to come in.

"Lexa's here?" Clarke's face lit up with an enthusiastic smile that rapidly waned when she encountered a profoundly different creature awaiting her, and she gazed down at it with concern.

The animal was nothing like any she had seen before. It stood on two legs with human-like arms and hands. Its coat was a brownish-gray, except for its striped tail and a mask that was strikingly similar to Lexa's war paint. The creature walked towards the blonde on four limbs, making Clarke wonder if it's previous human-like stance was because it was in fact… Lexa. But what in seven hells was it?

"Based on your expression, I'd say you've never met a raccoon before." Gabriel offered, and she gave him a perplexed glance, never hearing the term before.

"A what?"

"Heda's animal form, it's a raccoon. They're native to the New World, and I must concede I was considerably startled when she showed up. I presumed she'd take the form of a wolf or bear. Many of her predecessors take those forms…" He grinned at the critter and it appeared somewhat disconcerted.

"Lexa? Is that you, my love?" Clarke had her answer immediately. No one hung their head in shame in the same precious manner as her wife did, clarifying that Lexa was not tickled to be this raccoon creature. "Is this because she's sick?"

"Is she incapable of speech right now? In the physical world, I mean? Josie is mute in her physical body, so in the Spirit Realm, she is a leopard. They understand us, but have difficulty interacting with others." Gabriel glanced down at the feline beside him and she raised her head to meet his eyes.

There was no misinterpreting the affection they shared, Even as a beast, Josie gazed up at her soulmate with pure adoration. Clarke glanced at the... raccoon and discovered it looking up at the blonde with an identical expression, though Lexa seemed more expressive than Josie. It was incredibly surreal to witness. This slightly odd furry creature is my wife… I suppose it's better than a parrot, she appears cuddly. The raccoon made a peculiar noise and concealed her face with the teeniest hands the blonde has ever seen. Clarke fought the compulsion to pick up the furball up and hug her. Gods, she's just so adorable!

"She and the other Natblidas have Blue Plague. All of them are comatose and sweating, which is uncommon for the plague."

"Blue Plague? That's a nasty ailment native to your people. How would they get that?" Gabriel sounded astonished. He evidently had not heard about the under-handed attack from Skaikru. Well, at least he isn't a part of that.

"Skaikru sent a man to Kongeda with infected blankets, hoping it would cripple us before they invade." Clarke took a chair beside the fire at Gabriel's silent gesture and the raccoon… Uh, Lexa crawled into her lap.

It wasn't so different from when the puppies sat in her lap, only Lexa appeared quite human and even perched on her hind legs like one. Gazing down at her wife, Clarke couldn't help but grin as she ran fingers through Lexa's fur. Gods, you will never live this down! I have half a mind to cover our walls with sketches of you like this! Ooh! Maybe buy one of these raccoon creatures and keep it as a pet! I'll name her baby Lex! The raccoon suddenly made unusual noises as she peered up at Clarke and set her two tiny hands on her hips as if rebuking the blonde. Gabriel burst into laughter and the leopard beside him seemed delighted as well, letting out a bizarre form of mirth.

"I should have advised you, Clarke, our spouses are like any other Spirit in this form. They hear our thoughts and Heda isn't delighted with whatever you were thinking." He pointed out as Lexa let out an exaggerated huff, then relaxed back down in Clarke's lap and crisscrossed her teeny arms in front of her. That was enough to make Wanheda giggle and hug the little furball, who let out a tiny growl before slumping into Clarke's torso. The blonde smiled as she stroked her raccoon-wife's head and neck, practically forgetting why she was here.

"You haven't changed, Clarke. Your heart is as big as when you were a little girl. You were always the first to befriend a stranger, you protected other children without hesitancy and have an imposing, yet approachable personality. You're receptive to suggestion and not reluctant to stand up for your principles. That's why I knew you would be the one to save our people all those years ago in the forest." He offered her a reassuring smile, much like the one she saw on his face when they met.

"Is this flattery to persuade me to end Elyssia's retribution for your actions?"

"You already believe I'm trustworthy and intend to allow us to return home. I'm a First Man, even in a mortal body, I know your thoughts." Gabriel answered, grinning when Lexa stood up in the blonde's lap, making threatening sounds, and bared her teeth. Gods, you are so sweet, babe!

"There is only one Keryon Tri in all of Kongeda. What happens if it perishes?"

"It will destroy Kongeda, likely catastrophically. A war, earthquake, or other similar natural disasters." Gabriel's expression turned remorseful, and he shook his head. "This is our fault, Clarke. The trees died because we allowed our hatred to rule our actions and I promise to correct that."

"If I authorize your people to come back, will you swear to defend and strengthen our people? Make us what we were?"

"Yes, Wanheda. If we return, the Spirits of the First Men will protect Kongeda. We will serve the two of you as you lead our people to greatness. We can advise you and the Natblidas how to control Spirits as First Men do. But that is after we renew the Keryon Tris and I believe we can. Elyssia's love for Becca created them, and I suspect love is the key. The affection between First Men and the mortals who carried their twin Spirit. There are fourteen pairs of us and until recently, none were on the same continent. You returned Elyssia to Becca and already Kongeda breathes easier. The Keryon Tri wasn't as bright when I visited and I'm told it's vibrant as ever since the two of you married." Gabriel answered and the blonde's gut told her he was trustworthy, yet she needed to be certain. He said Lexa can read our thoughts when she's like this.

"Is he telling the truth, babe?" Clarke looked down at the furball in her lap and Lexa nodded her itty-bitty head. Is it bizarre that I love her so much more right now? She's just so cute… ugh, I wish to snuggle her so badly! Like a furry miniature Lexa with her war paint! I must locate one to keep in the Tower and… Oops! Lexa grumbled in whatever language raccoons speak and plopped down dramatically in Clarke's lap. She looks almost like she's pouting…

"She'll remember this when she wakes up." Gabriel offered with a tickled grin and snickered when the raccoon huffed. "You don't need to worry about her or the adolescents. They will heal, their fingertips turn black on the second day, and on the third night they will fully recuperate."

"How do you know?"

"It's why they are here… to mend with the help of the Spirits. We are kin our blood binds us and through it, we can share our vitality with the Natblidas." Gabriel explained, beaming at Lexa in the same fashion a proud father might.

"Then why did you murder so many?! You may sound like my brother, but that does NOT excuse what you've done!" Becca demanded as she stepped from the shadows with a frown aimed at her brother and it was obvious he didn't expect to encounter her.

"Becca…"

"Why Gabriel?"

"At first… to come home, I hoped it would change Elyssia's mind. The longer I was abroad, away from Josie and home… the more empty I felt, it was the same for the others. There was a darkness that crept into our minds and souls. Nothing could fill the void it created and I lost myself… we all did, Elyssia included. I accept any punishment Heda and Wanheda give me, just please… let us serve our sentence together in Kongeda." Gabriel hung his head and sounded genuine in repenting his actions.

There was a long uncomfortable silence, no one certain what to say. The Spirits started a war that influenced an entire continent, innocents died because of their contempt and now they sought reconciliation. But was it too late? Did their feud take their people past the point of no return? Could the Spirits truly forgive each other for the sake of their people? Would the Keryon Tris return to Kongeda?

"I detest you for what you did to Elyssia and our people!" Becca said after an exaggerated sigh and met her brother's eyes.

"I hate myself too, Beks. I wish to make this right... when I recognized the trees were all gone… Let me correct this. We have neglected our people for too long. They are the offspring of Gods and now the world perceives them as primitives. If you loathe me for all eternity, I understand, but please let us help! You know we can, sister." Gabriel seemed sure they could push past the mistakes of the last millennia, and Clarke hoped it would work. If not, things will become worse. Reading the blonde's mind, Becca spoke up.

"I'm not ready to forgive Gabriel, but I believe him, Klark. He is forthright in his eagerness to aid us and once they return they are all obliged to serve the two of you."

"The First Men may come back to Kongeda and reunite with their twin Spirits. Together, all of us will rebuild. You spent centuries hunting Nightbloods, now you will do everything in your power to protect them and bring them happiness. I realize there is bad blood between you and other Spirits. Do not make it worse or I will have no choice but to banish you again! We need everybody on the same team, and your ancient grievances have practically led us to ruin. Work out your disagreements and help us make Kongeda great again. Heda and I will give you further directions as called for." Clarke commanded after a glimpse at her spouse, and the furball seemed to agree.

"Yes, Wanheda." Gabriel smiled broadly and pressed his head against the leopard beside him. "I'll see you when you get home, lover."

"I'm informed you are already en route?" The blonde raised an eyebrow and Gabriel nodded.

"Yes. My ship's captain says we will arrive in Polis in two days."

"So you'll all be… human?" Clarke hadn't planned this far ahead and recognized it may not be the proper moment for the First Men to return. Gods, what if they come back simply to die from the plague?

"Until our physical bodies die, yes."

"Can you become sick? We're kind of fighting a plague…" The blonde started and Gabriel gave her a sympathetic smile as he shook his head.

"Do not fret, Wanheda. Our bodies are Nightbloods, so our reaction will be the same as Heda and the children. The only thing that will diminish if our body dies is we cannot touch humans."

"In that case, report to the Tower when you arrive. I'm certain my wife hopes to have a formal conversation when she is capable." Clarke smiled down at her wife and apparently raccoons ARE capable of an eye-roll. Gods, I could just melt looking at those tiny hands!

"Yes, Wanheda." Gabriel bent his head, and the leopard did the same before they both departed.

"They require you in the infirmary, Klark. Elyssia and I will watch over Leksa." Becca informed her, reminding the blonde of the time-lapse between realms and her duty in the physical one.

"Which one?" The blonde smirked and snickered when the raccoon threw her arms in the air, then buried her face in her tiny hands.

"Both. Your secret is safe with me, old friend." Becca let out a gentle chuckle as she glanced down at Lexa and disappeared.

"I can't communicate with you, though I wish I could. Everyone in the Tower is sick, and I only have thirty people to take care of them all." Clarke frowned, as adorable as raccoon Lexa is, she couldn't help the blonde. Clarke needed a hug to make her feel better and… fuck it. The tiny creature only protested a little when Clarke scooped her up and gave her a big hug. It was only slightly awkward, and Lexa let out a deep sigh before relaxing fully in Clarke's arms. "I should go, babe. I'll see you… well, the other you soon."

With that, the blonde was sitting in front of the Keryon Tri and she could swear it glowed more brightly than before. She would ask, but the only people familiar with the tree were sick. Clarke rushed back to the infirmary with a smile on her face. The First Men were coming home and if they were very lucky, she would one day see a second Spirit Tree, perhaps more. Not to mention the distinct image of her wife as a loveable furball.

The smile faded with a single glimspe at the Hospital Wing, and the blonde shifted into Wanheda mode. Today's work went well into the night, with a break to check on Lexa squeezed in. Gabriel was right. She was still in a deep sleep. The very tips of her fingers looked as if they ran through black ink. Lexa's breathing was slightly labored, but nothing compared to the other patients. The young Nightbloods were the same and Clarke sat by each one, whispering words of encouragement.

"Ste yuj, ai goufa. (Be strong, my child)" She muttered as she placed a soft kiss on Aden's forehead and stood to head upstairs. It was well past midnight and everyone in the ward was sleeping. There was a serenity in it. The briefest moment of silence in an otherwise hectic day. Everything in Clarke's body hurt, and she longed for sleep as well.

"Get some rest, Wanheda. My men are on rotating shifts so you don't need to worry about any of them." Luna offered as she approached from behind, and the blonde nodded weakly.

"Thank you, Luna. You should sleep too, you've been here as long as I." Clarke stretched as she stood and the pirate gestured to one of her men entering the room.

"That's my replacement over there, so I'm off to bed. Reshop, Wanheda."

"Goodnight, Luna." Clarke strolled lazily down the corridor and paused, turning in the pirate's direction. "Luna, may I ask you something?"

"Sha, Wanheda." The pirate halted, and the blonde couldn't help herself. If anyone could find her a pet raccoon, it would be the one with a ship.

"Have you ever… seen a raccoon?" Clarke bit her lip slightly, trying to hold back a grin, and the pirate gave her a confused look.

"Yes. On my first trip across the sea, I ran across a bunch of them. I came home three years later and the moment I saw Heda in her war paint, I teased her for reminding me of one. Leksa has never seen a raccoon, but I imagine she'd pout if she did. I'm telling you, Klark… with her war paint, Leksa is the fucking spitting image of one of those little buggers." Luna chuckled for a moment then halted, with eyes wide and her lips curled into a mischievous grin. "Klark… Please tell me Leksa is stuck as a raccoon in the Spirit World!"

"She is! Oh, my gods, she is and you're right about the war paint!" Clarke burst into a hearty laugh and doubled over. "She did pout! With her tiny little hands over her face! Gods… I want one as a pet! It was so perfect and adorable! I'm going to draw a picture. Do you think she'll be mad?"

"Bloody Hell, I bet she'll sulk for weeks when she sees it! It will be worth it, though." Luna laughed and shook her head as she smirked at the blonde. "Go cuddle your furry bandit, Wanheda. You can tell her I called her that too!"

"Night, mangy pirate!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a Google deep dive looking up leopards and ran across a 🦝. I couldn't help myself, I had to do it! 😊


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polis gets an unexpected visitor. Lexacoon is very busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I fucked up my ankle this week. If, at some point, you tell yourself... "I think vmplvr might have been high when she wrote this." The answer is yes. Very high. On the bright side, I can't feel my ankle and I posted a chapter! So win for me! Please forgive any mistakes... 😳

"Go get some sleep. I will protect Heda until the morning." Clarke ordered as she entered their chambers, and the two pirates bowed their heads respectfully.

"Yes, Wanheda."

"Have any of you rested today?" She asked the Spirits crowding their bedroom and Elyssia beamed at her.

"We do not require rest, my child. We will watch over you both while you sleep and wake you if needed." The Spirit informed her as the blonde carefully wiped the sweat from Lexa's brow and neck with a wet rag. Her thick chestnut locks were matted and the tips of the brunette's fingers turned completely black, as Gabriel mentioned.

"She looks so frail…" Clarke frowned as she delicately stroked her wife's face and Abby appeared on the other side of the bed.

"Lexa is a fighter, I promise she will get through this, honey."

"That's an understatement. I ran into Leksa in the Spirit Realm, and she had challenged one of her predecessors to a duel for laughing at her Spirit form. The gal is one hell of a fighter, even in animal form and pummelled a man five times her size. Fairly certain Leksa bit his ear off too, and Malachi ran off into the woods with one hell of a bruised ego. The great Sheidheda, defeated by a coon the size of a cat." Klodon let out a hearty laugh and the blonde grinned at the image of a tiny raccoon beating a human to a pulp for teasing her.

"Sounds like my wife." Clarke scooped up their two puppies and set them on the bed, smiling as they cuddled into Lexa's body.

"Get some rest, sweetheart. If anything changes, we will wake you." Abby promised, and the blonde gave her mother a nod before crawling in next to her wife. The pups nuzzled into both women, content in having their mothers close, and swiftly dozed off. Clarke watched her wife and pups sleep for several moments, before allowing herself to follow her family into the land of dreams.

********************************

The blonde awoke to an odd wet feeling on her face, accompanied by a slurping sound. After a few blinks, she realized the pups were trying to wake her with kisses. Clarke let out a groan and glanced at her wife. Lexa was no longer sweating, her breathing appeared even and other than grayish-black fingers, she seemed as if fully recovered.

"Babe? Can you hear me?" The blonde sat up in bed and tenderly stroked her wife's face. She looked stronger than the night before, as if she wasn't ill and Clarke desperately wanted her to wake. If I know Lexa is out of the woods, I can focus on helping the others.

"Let her sleep just a few hours longer, Clarke. The other Nightbloods look better as well, but I want them to sleep it off fully." Abby offered as she appeared. "I have consulted one of the First Men and she agrees the Nightbloods will wake when they are ready."

"But they'll be healed, yes?"

"Yes, sweetie. Once they wake up, they will be fully recovered."

"How bad is it downstairs, mom?" Clarke asked, recognizing the thoughtful expression on her mother's face and recalling it from her childhood.

"None in Azplana's caravan survived, except for Octavia. Most of the warriors sent to retrieve the Ice Queen are dead as well, though Indra and Gustus seemed to recover almost fully. Their breathing is much better, and the blue is fading from their lips. The Ambassadors and clan leaders are at the breaking point, either they survive the day or succumb to the plague." Abby frowned and the blonde let out a deep sigh.

She knew there would be losses, but sincerely hoped they could save them. If her math was correct, that meant at least forty people died overnight. Most of those who arrived with the Ice Queen were slaves and did not deserve to die like this. Clarke considered asking about Nia's condition, but thought better of it. If Azplana survived, it would be too upsetting to hear in the wake of such needless loss of life.

"Is there any good news?" The blonde gave her mother a wary glance and Abby smiled softly.

"One of the First Men arrived early this morning, and she is a healer. Lorelei is working in the infirmary as we speak and she brought help." That was splendid news, assuming these people didn't catch the plague and die.

"Are they immune?"

"Yes. Lorelei and those with her came from the Mountain Kingdom. She has Spirits in the capitol that keep her up to date with Kongeda. The moment she learned about the plague, her King sent her and other healers to assist. Lorelei was prepared to stay on the ship if you didn't end her banishment, but she brought a team of skilled healers to assist you. Some are searching for any sick outside the Tower, while the rest are in the infirmary." Abby reported, her expression suggested the Spirit was as relieved as the blonde. With more healers, we might save the rest!

"Gods, that's wonderful news!" Clarke beamed and glanced at the door when someone knocked. "Enter!"

"Wanheda, we are here to watch over Heda while you work." One of Luna's pirates informed the blonde, and the other pulled out a satchel of food, then knelt down with a grin.

"Hope you don't mind, I brought some food for your pups."

"That was very thoughtful, thank you."

"Of course, they're adorable. I always loved animals, but the Captain won't let us keep pets on the ship. She thinks ghosts use animals as vessels, and we might bring vengeful Spirits aboard. Silly, isn't it? Why would a ghost turn into an animal?" The pirate chuckled, confirming that Luna does not share her knowledge of Spirits with her crew.

It made sense. Most people would assume she was insane if Clarke explained what she learned about Spirits. Lexa and the Nightbloods kept their abilities a secret for nearly a millennium. That thought made Clarke's heart ache for her wife and the orphaned Natblidas. To have such an amazing gift, but be afraid to tell others out of fear. No wonder they seemed so starved for attention and affection. The life of a Nightblood was a difficult one, surrounded by Spirits they cannot touch and considered mad by the living. Perhaps in time they could live in the open. Now that Gabriel's people no longer hunted Nightbloods, it was a viable possibility.

"Perhaps. I better get downstairs." Clarke replied carefully and quickly changed clothes in the next room. She placed a loving kiss on her wife's forehead and grinned at the pups playing with one of the pirates as she exited her chambers.

The chaos in the infirmary seemed far more organized this morning, and as Abby suggested, they had help. Clarke counted two dozen fresh faces, all working diligently to assist their patients or transport supplies. There were a few new barrels of herbs and stacks of blankets brought in. Klodon said days ago that Maunon would honor their treaty with Kongeda, and he was absolutely correct. Clarke spotted a dark-haired woman speaking with Sasha, and the tailor's face lit up when she saw the blonde approach.

"Haiplana, this is Lorelei Tsing. We met years ago. She has been my husband's best friend since they were toddlers, and I feared I'd never see her again. I don't know how they got here so quickly, but I'm glad they did!" Sasha's introduction surprised the blonde and she scrutinized the woman. Lorelei couldn't be much older than Clarke, based on her appearance, and yet the tailor suggested she was her age. Her long, black hair showed only one streak of white and seemed otherwise youthful.

"A pleasure to meet you, Wanheda." Lorelei bowed her head respectfully. "My King wishes to congratulate you on your marriage and tell you he is appalled by Sky Nation's actions. He vows to aid Kongeda in recovering from Jaha's foolish attempt to weaken your people and has sent messengers to Arkadia with a declaration of war. The Mountain Kingdom will honor our centuries long treaty and together we will defeat Sky Nation."

"Thank you for coming to our aid. I must admit that we did not expect this act of generosity or the timeliness of your arrival." Clarke smiled widely and silently thanked the Spirits for their part in this unexpected visit.

"Well, I must check on my little Wormana. I'd introduce you to her Lorelei, but Anya is a terrible patient. She's no doubt whimpering and desperately asking for me. Anya isn't even that sick, but she's carrying on like she's about to die." Sasha offered with a chuckle as she glanced at her granddaughter and the blonde forced herself not to laugh at the enormous pout on Anya's face. 

There were no visible blue patches on Anya's fingers or mouth. She had a fever, that much was clear, but she appeared to be one of the lucky few that only had minor symptoms. Gods, she looks so adorably pathetic. I am definitely giving her shit about this when she's better.

"I wish it were under better circumstances, but it is so good to see you again Sasha." Lorelei replied and the tailor gave her a once over before she responded.

"You as well, Lor. Maybe when this mess is over, you'll tell me how you look so young. You're what, two years younger than I?" Sasha narrowed her eyes and the dark-haired Mountain woman blushed.

"A lady never tells."

"That's polite bullshit, and we both know it! I'll figure out your secret one of these days." Sasha waved as she turned to walk towards Anya and surprised them when she spoke in a playful tone. "How's my little general?"

"I feel terrible, komfoni!" The general whined pathetically and Clarke chuckled at her fos before gesturing for Lorelei to walk with her.

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"First Men are gods, you must realize that by now. Though any Nightblood can cross the seas with such speed, with the proper training. Your pirate friend is notorious for it, some sailors even believe her ship is cursed or manned by ghosts. We agreed to teach you and Heda our ways when we returned home, so I will gladly show you after the plague is contained." Lorelei gestured towards Luna, who was watching them with scrutiny from across the room. "I have been watching you and Leksa closely through the Spirits, hoping Gabriel was correct about you freeing us. They give me daily reports, as your own Guardians do for you and Heda. As soon as I heard about the plague, I advised my King. It took some showmanship to convince Dante to declare war and send help to Kongeda without being able to produce Sasha's message. I'm told her message arrived in Weather Keep this morning."

"Thank you for that." Clarke met the woman's eyes and smiled genuinely. "I was panicking."

"There is no need. You have handled this wonderfully, Wanheda. I've been a healer for centuries and I can say you come by this naturally. No medical studies or apprenticeships, yet you contained a deadly plague. I'm told all infected have been quarantined and there are no reported cases outside of the Tower. Truly remarkable for someone who has never led an infirmary or fought a city wide outbreak. Very well done, my Queen." Lorelei replied with a proud grin, making the blonde puff up slightly at the compliment.

"I suppose we should get to work, but I would love to speak with you another time. I'm certain I can learn a great deal from you."

"I look forward to it, Wanheda."

The rest of the day passed swiftly and turned out to be far less stressful than Clarke imagined. With a team of healers to support them, Luna's crew shifted their focus to delivering food and supplies. They brought in meals for those working and took over so they could eat. It wasn't as tasty as most meals Clarke had in the Tower, but it provided the energy everyone needed to carry on. They lost an additional ten patients to the plague by sundown, and Wanheda was present when the dead were burned. They couldn't risk a spread, so Abby and Lorelei insisted they light a pyre each night until it was over.

"Yu gonplei ste odon. (Your fight is over.)" Clarke whispered as she set the torch in the oil and stepped back to watch the flames erupt.

It was strangely beautiful to witness. The flames danced over the corpses, colors changing as oil and death cloaks were ignited throughout the massive pyre. It was a solemn occasion, yes, there was also magic and hope in it. Fifty-three Spirits released back into the world to find a new vessel. Some to be reborn in human flesh, others in animal or plant form. All fifty-three would strengthen Kongeda in their own way and the blonde could feel their elation. Well, all but one...

"I hate that I must serve you!" Nia growled as she appeared beside the blonde and Clarke maintained a stoic expression.

"Yet you must, and without complaint."

"What do you command, Wanheda?" The Spirit grumbled.

"You realize Wanheda could turn you into a roach and stomp on you every day for all eternity, yes?" Luna offered with a smirk as she approached, and Nia's face paled at the thought.

"Get away from me, filthy, drunken raider!" Azplana spat and the blonde rolled her eyes. Great, another Spirit that's hateful! At least Charles tries to be cordial.

"Rule number one… be nice to my friends."

"Oh… did you hear that? I'm Wanheda's friend." The pirate interjected with a cocky smirk, pointing wildly at Clarke, and seemed to enjoy taunting Nia. Luna hates her! I can see it in her eyes… is it because of Costia? Why does she reek of booze? Nevermind, she's a pirate.

"Shof op (Shut up), Luna." Clarke countered, knowing she needs to word this correctly and cannot afford any distractions. "Rule number two, you serve Kongeda, Heda and Wanheda. You will do everything in your power to protect us and will never speak ill of any Kongeda resident. That includes my wife! Now go spend a few days in the Spirit World to consider your terrible choices in life! I'll summon you when I have another task."

"May you be... eaten by Hedacoon, Ice Bitch." Luna added with a death glare, and Nia gave her a confused look before vanishing.

"What was that?" Clarke gave the pirate a stern glare, and Luna exhaled before shrugging in defeat.

"I just got my ass kicked by... a three foot, furry... Leksa and I'll be damned... if I'm the only one. I didn't kill anyone... I was just being a drunken asshole… I've ALWAYS been a drunken asshole… that's nothing new... and yet I'm the bloody villain! Again… sorry for saying that shit I don't fully remember. You're wonderful! I like you a hell of a lot more than... Costia… she was too fucking prissy. You aren't afraid of getting your hands dirty, and I respect that!" The pirate waved her hands around dramatically and the blonde realized two things. One, Luna was very drunk. Two, Luna was drunk because she was beaten up by a raccoon. Or is it Lexacoon?

"Wait… my wife…"

"Bit... or scratched my entire fucking face off! I just wanted to tease her for being a bloody raccoon... Thank the Spirits I can't die in the Spirit Realm... or I'd be horribly scarred from it! Leksa bit my damned nose off… and the furry bandit chattered wickedly when she ate it!" Luna's expression was one of horror as she gestured at her own face and it made the blonde burst into laughter. My wife has been busy in the Spirit World. First she beats up Sheidheda, now Luna.

"Gods, I would pay money to see that!" Clarke bent over as joyful tears escaped her eyes and Luna gave her a wary look.

"You... are a very disturbed person, Klark. I'm going to bed now… Sorry, again for… being a drunken asshole." The pirate waved goodbye and turned to head to her quarters, leaving the giggling blonde behind.

Clarke walked to the lift with a serene smile on her face, despite the current situation. Though in fairness, things were looking up. The blonde stopped in her tracks and turned left down the corridor to Titus' chambers. She followed the underground path to the sanctuary and her smile immediately brightened as she entered. The Keryon Tri was twice as luminescent as before, Clarke was certain of it.

"I haven't seen it in a decade, but it looks so much better! Then, it was dull… sickly, but now… Gabriel was correct. You and Leksa will lead our people to greatness." Lorelei offered from the other side of the tree and the blonde took a sharp breath. "Nou get yu daun Wanheda. (Don't worry) No one expects the two of you to do this alone. There are millions of Spirits in this World, we will all guide you and Leksa along your joint path through this life."

"I fear if I keep thanking you, you won't believe I'm sincere…" Clarke gave her a sheepish grin and the dark-haired woman shook her head.

"We can read your thoughts, Klark. You are everything Gabriel described you as… loving, kind, incredibly strong, while also humble. None before you have been as worthy of your title. For the first time in centuries, I have hope." Lorelei grinned as she spoke and the blonde's gut told her the First Man, or woman, was candid.

"Well, I better get back to my wife. From what I hear, she's been rather busy in the Spirit World."

"That's an understatement! Last I heard, four of her predecessors have sworn to never doubt Leksa's strength again, and three others scampered off with their tail between their legs." Lorelei laughed, then bowed her head. "Good night, Wanheda. Know that I am yours to command."

"Reshop, Lorelei."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wakes up and Gabriel makes a peace offering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and Happy New Year! Apologies for the delay, between the holidays and hobbling around on one leg, I've been exhausted. 
> 
> Lexa POV

"HELP! Someone help me!" Nia screamed at the top of her lungs, flailing around like a fish out of water to escape the claws and teeth of the raccoon attacking her. "Get off me, you filthy animal!"

It was to no avail. No one in the Spirit World had even the slightest love for the Ice Queen and if they did, they most certainly wouldn't intervene. Lexa had built a grand reputation in the last few days or weeks, she wasn't certain. It all started with Sheidheda. 

That awful man had no right to join the other Commanders here in the Spirit Realm. With no Wanheda to stop him, he enjoyed stirring the shit pot among the other Spirits. So when he showed up mocking Lexa as she sat on a tree limb feeling sorry for herself about her being stuck as a raccoon, she went ballistic. Now the fearsome Sheidheda was hiding in the forest, licking his wounds. 

He certainly wasn't the only one. Defeating Sheidheda in this tiny, furry form was an enormous ego boost and Lexa decided to clean house. It was as if she was holding a conclave in the Spirit World for all those who wronged her, Clarke, and their people. Just when Lexa believed she'd accomplished her goal, Nia appeared and the raccoon couldn't let the opportunity pass by her. Now the Ice Queen was screaming for someone to rescue her from a tiny furball tearing her to shreds and Lexa couldn't be happier. Well, she'd rather be human and with her wife, but this would hold her over.

"Please! Somebody help me!" Nia begged as the raccoon wildly bit and scratched at her face. She halted her attack on the Ice Queen when the forest filled with the sound of Clarke's voice and Lexa looked around, trying to locate her wife. 

The raccoon attempted to say Klark, but it came out more like an odd chirp. Lexa crawled off Nia after giving her a parting growl and bared her teeth, then followed the sound through the forest. Clarke sounded far away, but her words were clear as the raccoon scampered through the trees.

"We lit a pyre last night… fifty-three dead, and Nia was one of them… I haven't decided how to punish her yet…"

Lexa came to a halt, with eyes wide and gazed upwards at the massive tower that stood at the edge of the forest. The trees disappeared and she was back in Polis, standing in the training grounds. She looked around, finding it very different from its daily bustle of foot traffic. There were no gonas training, and the practice dummies were covered in snow as if they had not been used at all in recent days. 

Lexa walked inside on four furry legs, finding the Tower corridors just as bare. No guards were at their posts, no Natblidas running through the halls as they went to their daily lessons. It was eerily silent, something Lexa had never witnessed in the thirteen years she was Heda. She walked towards the lift and had to climb the bars of the gate to get inside. It took several tries to reach the lever and Lexa had to hang off of it to get it to turn and set the lift into an upwards motion. She dropped to the floor, waiting impatiently for it to reach the top floor. All the while, listening to her wife recounting the events of the last few days. 

"Maunon answered our call for help and sent healers… One of them is a First Man, or woman rather. She seems friendly and has been an enormous help…"

It was strange how Clarke's voice echoed through the Tower, unwittingly calling her wife back to her. Finally, Lexa reached the top floor and looked around in awe. Their level was as barren as the rest of the Tower. No guards to protect the blonde from an assault or handmaidens awaiting instructions from their Queen. Just empty halls with only the blonde's voice reverberating throughout.

Opening their chamber door proved more problematic than Lexa expected and it took a dozen attempts before she realized her wife must have locked it. Odd, considering Lexa had never once barred the door in the thirteen years it served as her quarters. Though it did make her feel more confident about her wife's safety. Without a single guard in the corridors, Clarke was an open target. If Skaikru were to attack, there would be nothing and no one to stop them from killing the blonde. It caused a lump to form in her throat and Lexa felt a swell of guilt. She left her wife alone and defenseless. 

"Don't worry, Heda." Elyssia's voice offered, and Lexa turned to find the Spirit with an uncharacteristic smile. "We've been watching over her and keeping her company while you recover. I would unlock the door if I could, but Clarke was wise enough to block the door with a chair to keep intruders out. The balcony door is cracked open, if you exit the window over there you should be able to follow the ledge around."

Lexa gave the Spirit an appreciative nod and crawled through the window. It wasn't until now she fully appreciated just how tall the Tower was and she gave the ground a wary glance before carefully following the ledge. In this form, she was just small enough to crawl along it and landed on the balcony with a light thump. She poked her nose through the cracked door and entered the bedroom, finding the blonde sitting next to her corporeal body. Beside her, their puppies had nuzzled into the sleeping brunette and dozed with their heads resting comfortably on her chest.

"Luna told me you beat her up and ate her nose. Gods, I would have loved to see that! I giggled for hours just imagining it." Clarke informed her with a bright smile as she dipped the rag in her hand into a bowl of water and tenderly wiped the brunette's brow.

It was surreal to witness, and she could feel her wife's loneliness. Clarke was a social butterfly and loved to spend time chatting or playing games. Now she was just one of the few who were not gravely ill and the person she loved the most couldn't converse with her. The raccoon crawled up the end of the bed, unseen by her wife, and gazed down at her body, willing herself to wake up. 

"I was thinking if we do get a pet raccoon, you could train it to attack people. Wouldn't that be magnificent? Only bad people, of course, but it would definitely teach them how fearsome raccoons are. No one would dare tease you about it being your Spirit Animal after that. Seven hells, I can just picture armies running away screaming at the sight of Hedacoon!"

"We are NOT getting a pet raccoon, Klark!" Lexa grumbled and opened her mossy green eyes to find a very excited blonde beaming down at her.

"Oh Lexa, thank the Spirits you're awake!" Clarke leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, grinning as she pulled away. "Gods, you're probably parched! I'll get you some water, don't move!"

Lexa was about to object, and tell the blonde she felt like she was perfectly capable of getting out of bed. However, Clarke dashed out of the room before she had a chance. Instead, the brunette opted to sit up and groaned as her stiff muscles protested the sudden movement. The two pups sleeping beside her stirred and bombarded Lexa's face with soft licks as they yipped happily. She chuckled and scrubbed their heads, before shifting into an upright position.

"Babe, take it easy! It's been three days, and you've had no food or water." Clarke scolded as she returned with a cup and pitcher, causing a soft smile to cross her wife's lips.

"I feel fine, Klark. Just a bit stiff…"

"Well, Wanheda commands you to take it easy until you've gathered your strength!" The blonde retorted, with a challenging expression and Lexa conceded to her wife's wishes.

"Okay, lover."

"There are no cooks or servants, so I must run to the kitchen to gather some food… maybe I can find someone that knows how to make some coffee. Sasha or perhaps Lorelei."

"I can show you, Klark. I've brewed plenty of pots on hunts with Anya."

"No, you're staying in bed and allowing your wife to take care of you!" Clarke set her hands on her hips as she spoke, bringing a chuckle from her wife.

"Very well love, but can I at least move to the couch? I promise not to overexert myself and I'll even let you spoon feed me." Lexa bartered and knew her wife's answer immediately. Clarke seemed excited by the prospect of doting on the brunette for once and Lexa decided not to whine about it.

After a moment's consideration, the blonde agreed and helped her wife move to the living area of their chambers. Lexa's entire body ached and she was far weaker than she expected. She was forced to rely on Clarke to bear most of her weight as she hobbled to the other room. The blonde grabbed two furs and the pillows from their bed, then dutifully propped Lexa up on the sofa. She grabbed the current book Lexa was reading from the end table and handed it to her with a stern look.

"No moving off the couch until I get back!" Clarke demanded and the brunette grinned at how adorable her wife was when she was feeling over-protective.

"I promise, Kark."

"Good. Do you need to use the pot before I go?" The blonde asked, causing Lexa to blush wildly. She was all for allowing her wife to assist her, but her pride drew the line at chamber pots.

"No, thank you."

"I'm warning you, Lish will tell me if you leave the couch." Clarke insisted and the brunette chuckled as her wife's Guardian Spirit appeared, looking as serious as the blonde.

"I am certain she will, my love. I promise that I will be right here when you get back."

The blonde kissed her forehead and moved the chair she had propped against the door, then headed to find her wife some food. Lexa stretched her arms and back, before finding the marker she left in her book. It was an old Sky Nation tale that had been translated to Trig and offered some insight into her wife's former life. 

Lexa thought the protagonist William, a fabled White Knight, was a chauvinistic prat. His entire life's work was rescuing helpless noblewomen and bedding them before moving on to the next village. Every princess he came across relied completely on him and his Knights. None of them could hold a sword or fight, instead, they wailed for some handsome man to save them from the villain. 

Tessia told her it was a fair representation of the average Sky Nation woman when Lexa complained about how one dimensional they were. She told her sister Sky women were expected to look pretty and rely on their husbands or intended spouses for everything. Lexa found she had even more respect for Clarke after having this brief glimpse into her people's way of life. For the blonde to even train in swordplay or learn to traverse political waters was considered taboo to Sky Nation. Yet Clarke defeated Klodon, killed her own assassin, and was leading their people through a plague. A far cry from what she was raised to become.

"She never truly fit in with her people, Leksa." Elyssia added, having read the brunette's thoughts. "Both Klark and Octavia were always sneaking out of Blake Manor causing a ruckus wherever they went. Lady Aurora often compared them to street rats or savages. Fitting that they both found their way to Kongeda."

"What was she like? As a child?"

"The same as she is today. That child came out of the womb prepared to lead her people and never took no for an answer. Even as a toddler, Klark followed her own path. She did dream of being whisked away by a handsome knight, but even in her daydreams, her spouse gave her freedom only a few Sky women had. Those horrible boys Finn and Bellamy found her willfulness attractive at first. As they grew up, they realized that no man would ever stand in her way and that is precisely why she was sold into slavery. They knew Klark would never back down once her mind was set on something." Elyssia explained, smiling widely at the memory and there was no denying that the Spirit truly loved the blonde.

"She was like a daughter to you…" Lexa suggested and the Spirit nodded her agreement, looking thoughtful.

"Yes. It broke my heart when I realized she accidentally commanded me to never show myself or speak to her. Klark spent years feeling alone, though she was surrounded by the living. Part of her knew something was missing, that she was meant for something more and those around her never truly understood her. They just assumed she was a bossy, spoiled child with imaginary friends." Elyssia chuckled before her expression turned dark. "I should have allowed Gabriel to bring her to you all those years ago. Can you imagine what Kongeda would be like today if she grew up at your side?"

"Beka always says the dice fall as they are meant to. Perhaps the pain we both suffered was necessary so we could return our people to greatness." Lexa offered after a moment and the Spirit gave her a kind smile.

"I suppose you are right, Heda." Elyssia stared at the fireplace for a moment, calling to the brunette's attention that it required fresh logs. 

Normally, the servants would keep it roaring all day but with everyone falling ill it was up to them to add logs. Lexa almost jumped up to tend to it and stopped herself when Elyssia shook her head, then gestured to the door as it swung open. Clarke was clumsily balancing a tray in her hands as she entered and had a satchel slung over her shoulder filled with supplies. The blonde's hair was a mess and Lexa was fairly certain she spotted some straw clinging to one of her strands of gold.

"Sorry, it took so long, babe. The kitchen was out of eggs, so I had to make a trip to the chicken coop. Those bastards do not like people stealing their eggs and they tried to chase me off."

"Obviously, they've never met my wife or they would know better." Lexa chuckled as the blonde set the tray on the coffee table and received an eye roll in return. 

"And here I thought a certain raccoon might have taught them to put up a fight." Clarke smirked, earning a groan from the brunette. "Lorelei and Octavia said they can handle the infirmary so I can spend the day taking care of you. A few of the patients seem to have recovered, Indra is currently insisting on going to training. Marcus didn't seem pleased but gave in after she shot him a death glare. Just so you know, that won't work on me so don't even try!"

"I wouldn't dream of arguing with you, my love." Lexa grinned as the blonde handed her a cup of coffee and awaited her wife's reaction.

It was without question the strongest cup of coffee the brunette ever tasted and she had to force herself not to crinkle her nose. One cup was enough to keep a warrior the size of Gustus awake for days. Still, the brunette kept her expression passive and dutifully drank her standard two cups of the brew while Clarke put fresh logs on the fire. 

The rest of the day was rather enjoyable. It was rare for the couple to spend an entire day without interruption and they savored every moment. Clarke caught the brunette up on the events of the last few days and listened intently as Lexa recalled her experience in the Spirit World. The blonde giggled and scribbled several drawings of Lexacoon bringing her opponents to their knees as she listened. Clarke was an incredibly gifted artist and Lexa only complained a bit about the dozens of raccoon depictions her wife drew.

They discussed the books they were currently reading and played several rounds of cards. Lexa was improving at the bluffing game and managed to win for the first time. By late afternoon, they had their first guests, Octavia and Raven. They were thoughtful enough to bring supper for the four of them and they chatted as they ate. The two women filled them in on the status of the Tower and patients. 

With the reinforcements from the Mountain Kingdom, everyone finally had room to breathe. Raven translated for the brunette, though Lexa discovered it wasn't needed nearly as often as before. She didn't realize until now that her time in the Spirit Realm was entirely in English. The three days that passed in the corporeal world felt more like three weeks to Lexa and she was rather pleased with her improvement.

"Heda, you and Wanheda have a new guest." Becca announced just after their guests bid them goodnight and Clarke moved to open the door to their chambers, revealing Gabriel.

"Heda, Wanheda, it is an honor to speak with you face to face." He said as he entered and gave them each a respectful bow.

"Agreed. May I get you something to drink? I have some Trikru mead in the cupboard." Clarke offered, gesturing for him to take a seat and he gave her an appreciative smile.

"Yes, thank you, Wanheda."

"Oh, please! Call me Clarke when we are alone." The blonde insisted as she pulled the bottle and three mugs from the cupboard. "You can save the titles and formalities for court."

"As you wish, Clarke."

"I assume you have a plan set in place for the return of the First Men?" Lexa asked and he grinned proudly.

"I do. Starting with this…" Gabriel pulled something from the satchel he had and both women gasped at the sight of the luminous sapling. "It took nearly a decade, but I've managed to keep it alive. I believe if we plant it in Kongeda soil and feed it Nightblood it will grow."

"Titus mentioned the first Spirit Trees grew overnight?" Clarke asked and he nodded.

"They did. Thousands of them appeared on the very battlefield the last war was fought upon. I have no intention of recreating the specific circumstances, but I do have a theory. Those first trees were created by a mixture of my sister's blood and Elyssia's tears. Therefore, I have brought a peace offering. I know you are watching from the shadows, Elyssia and I promise I mean no harm." Gabriel shifted his eyes to a shadowy corner of the room and the blonde's Guardian Spirit stepped forward.

"Forgive me if I do not trust your word." Elyssia replied with a scowl and the First Man gave her a remorseful smile.

"I understand, that is why I brought these." He pulled a small wooden box from his bag and set it on the table.

"What is that?" Clarke asked with a querying brow and Gabriel opened the box revealing two surprisingly intact green eyes.

"It was wrong of us to take these from you, Elyssia, and I cannot claim to want to make amends for my transgressions without restoring your eyesight." He finished speaking and the Spirit hesitated, not trusting the man she'd waged a thousand-year war with. It was Clarke who carefully picked up the box and carried it to her dark-haired Spirit. Elyssia started to back away but was stopped by Becca, who placed a soft kiss on her wife's cheek.

"This is the first step to your recovery, my love. Please, don't turn away my brother's peace offering." Becca begged and Gabriel slowly stood from his chair, trying to show he was not a threat.

"I must be the one to put them where they belong because only First Men can touch Spirits. If it makes you feel better, Clarke can oversee it to prevent any further harm." He suggested and the blonde gave him an appreciative smile. After a moment, the Spirit nodded her agreement and Lexa watched with awe as Gabriel restored Elyssia's eyesight.

The moment Elyssia's green eyes blinked open, she burst into tears and Gabriel gestured for Clarke to grab the sapling. He carefully caught one of her tears and let it fall on the single leaf it had. The sapling immediately sprung to life and one leaf split into two, then four. Lexa and Clarke gasped at the sight, while Gabriel grinned proudly at the tiny plant.

"With your permission, I wish to plant it in the courtyard with haste, my Queens."

"Permission granted." Lexa replied, filled with hope by the sight of the sapling that continued sprouting more leaves glowing with greens, blues, and purple. 

"Thank you for this gift, Gabriel. This act of kindness will not be forgotten." Becca flashed her brother an appreciative smile, before leading Elyssia away.

Gabriel bid his Queens a goodnight and rushed to plant the sapling, promising to speak with the couple in the morning. Clarke plopped on the couch with a dreamy smile and leaned into her wife's embrace. They snuggled together feeling a long-overdue sense of calm. The plague was contained, many seemed to be recovering, Maunon came to their aid, the First Men were working towards peace and there was hope for the return of Spirit Trees. Everything seemed to be falling into place and they couldn't be more relieved. Klodon's prediction on their wedding night seemed to prove true and together, they would return Kongeda to its former glory.

"We're getting that pet raccoon." Clarke smirked after several moments and Lexa let out an exasperated sigh.

"Dammit, Klark!"

"Oh, please! We both know you'll give in… eventually." The blonde giggled and Lexa shook her head in disbelief.

"If, and it is BIG if, we do you are NOT naming it Baby Lex! And no telling Anya, or anyone else it's my Spirit Animal." Lexa countered and Clarke squealed with delight, causing the brunette to grumble.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I said IF, Klark!" The brunette scolded.

"Mmm-hm." Clarke leaned in for a kiss and smiled brightly as she pulled away. "How about naming it Hedacoon?"

"No!" Lexa crossed her arms in front of her and frowned when the blonde batted her eyelashes suggestively.

"Please?" Clarke nuzzled her nose into the nape of the brunette's neck and Lexa shook her head.

"Ugh, you're unbearably stubborn, Klark!"

"But you love me more than anything…" The blonde gave her wife a charming smile and Lexa placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Always."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa decieves Clarke. Raven makes a smelly discovery. Roan accepts Lexa's challenge to a death match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, leaves kudos and comments! 😍
> 
> Whelp the last few chapters have been light-hearted, which is often a sign of troubled waters ahead. Hope you enjoy!

"Luna's ships will have supplies delivered by the end of the week. Should you require further assistance, please send word through her." Lexa instructed, feeling rather accomplished that she could convince Boudalan and Delphi to agree to terms.

In the weeks following the Polis plague outbreak, they had made great strides in restoring peace among the clans. The surviving clan leaders lauded Wanheda's quick thinking and ability to save most of their lives. Only Azgeda was without a leader, and the other clans rallied behind their Queens. Gabriel and the First Men were focused on planting saplings, which were growing far more quickly than expected. Maunon launched an assault on Arkadia and had Jaha under a siege. Everything was falling into place and all that remained was Azgeda.

Lexa's challenge was answered almost immediately, and the brunette was shocked to learn Roan was their champion. That left her feeling torn, knowing that no matter who won people Lexa loved would suffer. Tessia would surely be livid, and if the brunette killed the Azgeda Prince, it was likely her sister would never speak to her again. Lexa decided it was best not to tell her until after the fight. Under the ruse of introducing Octavia to her new people, Lexa arranged for her and Clarke to visit TonDC. Tessia gladly offered to translate, and the three women were excited to spend the week together. The trio left Polis yesterday morning with Gustus, Lincoln, and Ryder. The fight was tomorrow afternoon and the beacons would alert their people of outcome. She knew there would be hell to pay when they returned, but wanted to spare them both from any pain.

"That will be all for today, I wish you all a goodnight."

"Goodnight, Heda."

Lexa rolled up the maps and organized the war room once the clan leaders left. There were servants willing to clean up after meetings, but the brunette discovered years ago that doing it herself gave her time to think. She rarely had time to herself with all the comings and goings of the Tower. Having this time allowed her to reflect on any decisions that needed to be made and discuss options with Becca. Speaking of which…

"You should have told your wife about the fight, my friend." The Spirit offered as she appeared and Lexa let out a deep sigh, knowing her Guardian was correct.

"I didn't want her to worry."

"Do you wish for her to be furious with you instead? Or be heartbroken if by some chance you lose?"

"I won't. Roan is an excellent fighter, but he has never defeated me."

"You haven't seen him in five years, Leksa. That is plenty of time for him to improve his skills."

"You were the one who suggested I issue a challenge." Lexa retorted.

"Yes, but I did not advise you to keep it from Klark. You are stronger together, my friend, and I do not wish to see either of you suffer." Becca gave her a sad smile, broadcasting her concern for the brunette's love life.

"This is the best way. Yes, Klark will be angry, but if I told her, she would do something rash in order to stop the fight. You know that nothing can stop her once she sets her mind on something and I can't risk putting more strain on our relationship with Azgeda or any other clan."

"No, you cannot." Becca conceded and let out a heavy breath. "Either way, there will be consequences for this deception, my friend. Elyssia, Abby, and Klodon will probably scold you for the next decade when they realize you used Klark's trip to keep them from learning of this fight."

"Hell hath no fury like a Spirit of Wanheda scorned." Lexa replied with a deep sigh and closed her eyes to center herself. She couldn't afford to be distracted by the future or the fight she would most certainly have with Clarke when she found out. If Lexa died, her wife would be crushed and Clarke being able to see her Spirit wouldn't make it any less painful. The brunette had to win, no matter what, and knowing it might cost her relationship with Tessia was no comfort. Focus on what you have control over and forget everything else.

Lexa finished straightening up the war room and walked through the Tower to quiet her mind. It was soothing watching her people go about their nightly routines as if they hadn't fought off a plague the month before. The sickness brought all the residents of the Tower closer together and there was a comradery that didn't exist before, making the Plague a blessing in disguise. Clan leaders who once ignored the Tower servants had spent their spare time making friends. Before, seeing nobles rubbing elbows with the help would be a rare sight. Now they had meals together and invited them to dinner in their individual apartments. The newfound unity warmed Lexa's heart, and she knew none of it would be possible without Clarke.

"I know you're hiding in there somewhere and I'm gonna find you if it is the last thing I do!" Raven shouted as the brunette rounded a corner and found half of the woman's furniture in the corridor.

"Raven? What are you doing?" Lexa gazed at the mess in awe as the Mason's apprentice tossed more of her belongings into the hallway.

Dressers, tables, clothing and models of Raven's inventions were strewn all over the floor. Never in her thirteen years as Heda had Lexa seen such a mess, and she did not want the servants believing it was their job to clean up. Though she was completely befuddled by what possessed Raven to do such a thing.

The two women were only a few years apart and became fast friends when Jacapo brought his student to Polis. Having Raven in your life required accepting that with genius comes absurd behavior. The dark-haired apprentice would get a hair up her ass about something and tear half the city down to achieve her goal. It always resulted in an invention that made everyone's life easier, but took a great deal of patience to see it through. Lexa could only assume Raven came up with a brilliant plan and moved her furniture out to build her latest contraption.

"Some critter thing died in my apartment, and the smell just keeps getting worse! I've torn the whole place apart and I'm going to rip up the damned floorboards!" Raven answered and the brunette's eyes went wide as she realized what the apprentice was searching for. But it's been almost six weeks. Surely by now the general would have come clean… Or so she hoped.

"You… Anya hasn't…" Lexa stuttered.

"Hasn't helped me? No! She said if my place wasn't such a mess, I wouldn't have trouble finding the source of the stench." Raven shook her head and tossed more items out of her apartment, while Lexa contemplated how to tell her the truth.

"Perhaps I can help."

"Oh, yes! That's fucking brilliant!" Raven's face lit up in the way it always has when she had an idea. Hopefully involving cleaning this mess...

"What is?" Lexa asked hesitantly, uncertain if she wanted to know her plan and decided six weeks was long enough for this prank to play out. I should just tell her Anya put dog poop in her bed.

"Dogs! They can sniff out the source! How did I not think of this before?" The apprentice exclaimed and gestured for Lexa to enter her apartment.

One step past the doorway was enough, and the brunette had to cover her nose immediately to keep from getting nauseous. Lexa fought dozens of battles in her life and knew the stench of death all too well. She'd helped stack rotting corpses on pyres, shoveled shit from pig pens and stables, yet it was nothing compared to this. How much poop did Anya stuff in Raven's mattress?

"Ugh! Raven, perhaps we should…"

"Animals have far better senses than humans, they smell and see things humans can't. Mind if I borrow one of yours? I just know they'll find it!"

"Abby and Astrid are with Klark in TonDC." Lexa reminded and Raven frowned in response.

The ploy to keep her wife away from Polis required keeping Clarke and her Spirits busy. Heda suggested Gustus and the blonde teach Octavia how to hunt. Clarke's hulking bodyguard was thrilled to teach the pups to track prey and insisted they bring them along. Of course, calling them pups seemed odd given their size. All the orphaned puppies had grown tremendously in recent weeks and Yara, the Kennel master, decided they might actually be wolf hybrids. Their size didn't stop Abby and Astrid from crawling into bed with them each night. Nor did it stop them from following their masters everywhere they went.

In fact, seeing the two Queens, Anya, Tessia, Gustus or Titus without their furry companions was a rare sight. They watched their masters train in the Courtyard each morning, played with the Nightbloods, sat beside them as they held Court and begged for scraps during meals. All six dogs were very well behaved and adored by the Tower residents, though not so much by local criminals. The pups could easily snap a grown man's arm or leg in half with their razor-sharp teeth. Lexa secretly loved the sheer terror on the faces of those brought for sentencing and always made certain the pups had an enormous bone to tear apart in full view of the accused. Some actually pissed themselves prior to their judgement as Astrid and Abby gnawed at their treats.

"Dammit! Guess I must ask Anya or Titus, thanks anyway." Raven frowned, and the brunette decided to offer the apprentice a clue.

"Have you checked under your bed?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and the dark-haired woman pointed at the scuffs on the floor as proof of her struggle to locate the offending stench.

"It was originally in that corner, but all I found were dust bunnies."

"Maybe… under the mattress?" The brunette suggested, and the apprentice shook her head.

"That's the ONLY place Anya will check because she knows I'm too weak to lift the damned thing. It's pretty thoughtful of Ahn, now that I think about it." Raven smiled to herself, thinking about the general.

Lexa let out a deep sigh before crossing the room and lifting the mattress, revealing at least ten pounds of doo-doo hiding underneath. The brunette doubled over and retched when the dreadful odor reached her nose. Beside her, she heard Raven emptying her belly and cursing wildly in between each heave. In the distance, Lexa heard similar curses from the hallway and turned her gaze just in time to see Tris enter the room.

"Raven, what the hell is this mess? You realize the hallway is NOT part of your… Jok!" Anya stopped with eyes wide as she took in the sight of the brunette and Raven trying not to vomit. "Heda… I'm so…"

"I can't fucking believe you, Ahn! All this time, I thought you were being sweet, and it was YOU! How the hell did you sneak in that much shit?" The apprentice shook her head in disbelief, while Lexa barely avoided being knocked over by the pup. The canine headed towards the bed and started sniffing around.

"Well, it's been several weeks, and I didn't plan on letting it go this long, I just… Uh-uhn! Tris, don't you dare do that NOW!" The general shouted as her pup hunched over beside the bed and eliminated her bowls. Oh fuck! Really, Anya?

"You trained your dog to take a shit next to my bed?!" Raven's face was bright red, and the brunette decided this was her queue to excuse herself.

"Well, I'll let the two of you sort this out in private." Lexa offered quietly as she ran for the door and towards the lift to keep from laughing hysterically.

"It makes it easier, and I was tired of Okos whining about Tris pooping in the hallway."

"Oh, well as long as you don't have to carry shit to shove under my mattress, I guess it's okay!" Raven responded with a tone saturated with sarcasm and the brunette somehow held back her snickers until the lift door was shut.

"And here I thought I'd seen and heard it all with those two." Sasha offered, catching Lexa off guard, and the tailor chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, they say nothing brings two people together like a lover's quarrel. I give it a week of Raven ignoring my granddaughter, before they realize how in love they are with each other."

"I can't believe they haven't already." Lexa smirked. Anya was incredibly stubborn, especially in admitting her feelings, and Raven didn't want to be pushy. At least that's what she told Clarke.

"Well, this is me." Sasha said as the lift came to a halt and gave the brunette a kind smile. "Goodnight, Heda."

"Goodnight, Sasha."

Once she reached their chambers, Lexa was overcome by loneliness and an unusual sense of boredom. She spent the last four and a half months surrounded by her loved ones. If Clarke was elsewhere, Lexa had at least one pup with her and she didn't realize until now how much she enjoyed company. Growing up, the brunette had Spirits to talk to and believed it was enough. After four months of nightly cuddles, their chambers felt hollow and eerily silent. The book she was reading failed to keep her distracted, so Lexa decided to meditate and retire for the night.

It took much longer than normal to fall asleep. The air was too chilly, and the furs did little good. She grew accustomed to her wife and dogs keeping her warm with their snuggles. Finally, she dozed, but it was a restless night. Lexa woke several times, reaching for her wife and finding the bed empty. She tried to sleep in, but she laid staring at a blank ceiling instead. She realized if she lost today, Clarke would be miserably alone, and that brought on a swell of guilt.

"I should have told Klark the truth." Lexa said aloud as she ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"You're damned right you should have!" Abby offered with an uncharacteristic scowl as she appeared and the brunette gasped at her sudden arrival. "Instead, she had to find out from the Ice Queen as she was getting dressed for training. The Ice Queen is enjoying this, by the way, and she's been taunting Clarke all morning. So you are in for a major ass-chewing when she gets home."

"Klark's coming home? Now?" The brunette scooted out of bed and began pulling out her armor. TonDC was only a half day's ride, if you weren't travelling with a caravan, meaning Clarke would arrive just in time for the battle with Roan. That left Lexa torn. She wanted her wife there, but not if it meant the last words shared between them were spoken in anger. 

"Would you expect anything less from my daughter?" The Spirit retorted with a challenging glare, and Lexa shook her head.

"Did she at least bring guards?" The brunette asked, knowing her wife would part the seas to get back before the fight and wouldn't let anything stop her.

"Gustus and the pups are with her, more than enough to frighten anyone interested in harming Clarke." Abby answered, casting the brunette's fears aside with the image. An angry, red-faced Wanheda riding with three massive pups and Gustus at her side. Spirits help anyone that crosses their path looking for trouble.

"Heda, the clan leaders are gathering in the throne room." The guard announced and Lexa informed him she'd be down soon.

"Any advice?"

"Don't let Prince Roan kill you." Clarke's mother replied sternly, then disappeared.

The handmaidens arrived to help Heda into her armor, cape and pauldron. Each of them knew Lexa well enough to not make small talk and allowed her to prepare for the next few hours. First, the clan leaders would meet to discuss the terms of the fight. Following Becca's advice, Lexa offered Azgeda full independence if she lost and demanded total fealty to Heda if she won. It was likely Ice Nation would attempt to scale back on her terms. They would gladly accept secession, but none would bend the knee without further complaint.

Lexa walked to the lift, then to the throne room in an almost meditative state. She shut out everything around her, silently allowing the minds of all her Guardian Spirits to meld with her own. Their centuries of wisdom flowed through her, preparing their vessel for the fight to come. The brunette almost missed the smirk on Roan's face as she entered the throne room and ignored it. He was gloating, and she knew that. Roan's last words to her when they parted rang in her mind.

"To be the Commander is to be alone, isn't that what you always say? Guess what Leksa? You will die alone with no one to hold you in their arms as your body turns cold! That's what you want, yes? To push everyone who loves you away because you're too proud to realize you need us. You can banish me, that's your right as Commander, but what you've done will haunt you until the day you die." Roan's face was filled with rage and his eyes swirled with unshed tears, when she banished him.

Her best friend. For being in love with Tessia, while Lexa was mourning the loss of Costia. Why couldn't she just be happy for them? Yes, she was hurting, but they were all she had. Anya and Indra were travelling the continent searching for fresh recruits. Luna was likely drunk or in bed with a dozen others on the other side of the planet. Titus had taken over almost all her daily duties and banned her from seeing the Nightbloods until she was consistently sober. I don't deserve his forgiveness, and I'm lucky to have reconnected with Tessia after what I did.

Despite her churning thoughts and the arguments over her terms, Lexa remained composed. Her connection to the Spirits allowed her to soak in every word and micro-expressions of the clan leaders. It seemed as if only one of the Azgeda Generals was opposed to the arrangement. Roan appeared strangely amused and was uncharacteristically silent. After four hours of mostly squabbling over taxes, borders, and other gripes from Azgeda, Roan intervened.

"Enough! I am King of Azgeda, not you Harkon! I accept all of Heda's terms and bequeath my full inheritance to Tessia kom Trishanakru in the event of my death." He demanded and met Lexa's mossy eyes for the first time in five years. "Shall we get this over with, Heda?"

"Leksa, I came to warn you! Klark…" Becca appeared concerned when she appeared, but before she could finish the doors to the throne room swung open revealing a very pissed off Clarke.

"Leave us!" The blonde ordered in Trig as she stormed in with a scowl and the clan leaders didn't bother seeking Lexa's approval before they exited.

Clarke was loved by all in Polis and greatly respected outside the city walls. Stories of her actions spread like wildfire through the Kingdom and all were thankful the Spirits had guided Wanheda home. As much as she was loved, the blonde was also notorious for her temper, and even the strongest warriors knew better than to cross their new Queen. Lexa assumed it was Luna who spread tales of the mighty Wanheda soundly defeating two Nightbloods in battle. The pirate's ship left Polis a little over a month ago, and word of Wanheda's deeds quickly spread throughout Kongeda.

Clarke didn't know it, but many of their people assumed Klodon's Spirit passed to the blonde. The clan leaders suggested her hot-headed nature was because of having a bear's Spirit residing within her and warned that if she was angry, it was best to avoid her completely. That thinking was clear as clan leaders three times Clarke's size scurried from the throne room with their eyes locked on the ground. Even Roan and the Azgeda leaders made for the door, though the Prince gave her smirk before leaving.

"You challenged Azgeda's finest warrior to a fight to the death, and I had to find this out from fucking Nia?!" The blonde's face was red, almost purple with rage, and Lexa took a hard gulp. Shit, this will not blow over quickly.

"I didn't want to worry you, love. Azgeda is the only clan that has not thrown their full support behind us, and this is the best way to gain it." Lexa insisted, meeting her wife's sapphire eyes, and Wanheda shook her head in disagreement.

"NO, absolutely not!"

"Klark, I know you're upset, but I must do this to secure our hold over Kongeda!"

"No, you don't! You're Heda, by Kongeda law you can have someone else fight for you!" Clarke argued, and while the brunette appreciated her concern, she was not backing down. You don't understand what it would say to our people if I have someone fight for me. Kongeda respects strength above all else.

"I am the best fighter in Kongeda, Klark."

"Yes, and everyone knows it, so what's the point in having a death match?"

"You're upset, Klark, and I take full responsibility for that. I admit I should have told you, but I know you. You would have interfered, don't deny it, and we would lose allies because your actions would offend the clan leaders. This is a time-honored tradition of choosing our leaders in Kongeda, how I became Heda. This is the only way to gain the loyalty of Azgeda." Lexa countered calmly, though underneath her facade of strength she wanted nothing more than to hold the blonde in her arms and neglect her duties.

"Well, that's just… idiotic! How does killing their finest warrior gain their loyalty?"

"It's about respect, ai houmon. Azgeda has been at odds with the last five Commanders and Azplana spouted nothing but hatred for me since I was a child."

"Nia is dead and has to obey me! Just find a new clan leader that doesn't hate you, that way you don't have to fight!" Clarke insisted, and the brunette let out a frustrated sigh. Only MY wife would argue with me before I have a fight to the death in front of our people.

"I will NOT run away from a fight, Klark." Lexa snapped, and the blonde took a calming breath before cradling her wife's face in her palms.

"I'm not asking you to run away, Lex, I'm asking you not to hold a fight to begin with! This isn't the Spirit World, where you heal from your wounds immediately afterwards. If you die..." Clarke's voice cracked and pools swirled behind her deep blue orbs, stabbing Lexa in the heart. She's frightened of losing me. Of course she is, but I can't walk away from this.

"I won't." The brunette promised, tenderly brushing one of her wife's tears with her thumb. "I'm not going anywhere, love."

"But you could die! I sent Klodon to watch their champion. He says Roan is one of the finest fighters he's seen in decades! I'm begging you, call off the fight. For me." Clarke begged, no longer attempting to hold back her tears, and it took all of Lexa's resolve to not bend to her wife's wishes.

"I can't. You know our ways, Klark, once a challenge is accepted…"

"You're Heda!"

"Precisely, and I'm bound by the laws of our people."

"I won't just stand there and watch you die!" Clarke countered, and Lexa's heart sank realizing if she lost, Roan's prediction would be right. She won't be there to support me. If I die today, I will die alone with no one to hold or mourn me.

"Then this is goodbye… for now. May we meet again." Lexa finished and left the room without looking back, knowing if she did she wouldn't fulfill her duty. Titus was right all those years ago, to be the Commander is to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters we will be slowly working towards the prediction Klodon and Becca gave about Maunon and Skaikru.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa faces Roan in battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well... Two chapters, two days. 😁 Honestly, we planned on posting as one chapter, but it was late and I was WAY to tired to proofread. So, yay!
> 
> WARNING: VIOLENCE AND CHARACTER DEATH

"Lexa, wait!" Clarke pleaded as they arrived at the arena and Lexa took a deep breath before turning to meet blue orbs brimming with tears of desperation.

"Kla…" She was cut off by Clarke's lips crashing into hers and her wife didn't pull away until they were both breathless.

"Don't you dare die on me! Wanheda commands your Spirit to stay where it is and win this fight." Clarke demanded with a stern gaze and Lexa smiled broadly at her wife. 

"Then my Spirit shall do as you command, my Queen." She replied and Clarke pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Lex."

"I love you too, Klark." Lexa gave her wife a parting kiss and headed into the ring, feeling confident in her ability to defeat Roan. She wasn't alone, Clarke was there to support her and that was all the encouragement Lexa needed. Besides, who was she to disobey a direct order from Wanheda?

Lexa walked towards Anya, who was patiently waiting for her beside the weapons rack. She didn't expect any words of wisdom or hugs from her general. Anya was all business when it came to battle and would likely gruffly tell Lexa to not die or she would kick her ass. 

"Two swords or one, Heda?" Anya asked as she browsed the options Roan offered.

It was standard for the one accepting a challenge to name the weapons his or her opponent could choose from. Roan went for the spear, and Lexa was surprised by his decision. Every time in the past she sparred with Roan, he preferred the sword and was only somewhat proficient with staff or spear. Lexa wondered if her one-time friend had been practicing in the five years since she banished him. Either way, she was about to find out and Lexa wouldn't pass the opportunity to use her strengths to her advantage. 

"Two." She answered, knowing it would be the best option to block Roan's blows and Anya held the sheaths for Lexa as she drew her swords.

Lexa took her place next to her opponent at the center of the fighting ring and stilled her mind. She silently called upon her Guardian Spirits to guide her blade and ensure she was in her wife's arm by nightfall. In battle, Heda was able to summon their Guardians to pour their centuries of experience into their vessel and offer strength for a limited time. It allowed her to shut out any anxieties and noise from the crowd. The only member of the audience she searched for was Clarke, who was not sitting on her throne as expected. Instead, she found her wife standing beside Anya, who uncharacteristically wrapped one arm around Clarke to soothe her fears. Her wife was scared shitless, and Lexa was immensely grateful her former fos was there for Clarke. 

Titus went briefly over the rules of the match and moved to Clarke's side after a glance at Lexa. Her Fleimkepa knew his Queen needed his support and Lexa was proud of how close they had become. He was like a father to Lexa and Anya like an older sister. Having her adopted family set aside their standard mask of stoicism to comfort Clarke was proof of their love for Lexa and her wife. A glance around the arena found no one balking at their actions, though Roan gave them a scrutinous stare. He did not know Clarke and had never seen the high ranking members of Lexa's Court show affection of any kind. She hoped it was enough to distract him from the task at hand as Titus' voice echoed through the arena.

"Conclave rules. Be the last." He gave the fighters a nod and the match began with a wave of his hand.

Lexa didn't hesitate and put her opponent on the defensive with four precise blows of her steel. She forced Roan backward with a flurry of strikes and he barely blocked each pass of her blades. Lexa knew better than to allow her pride to take over. She and Roan grew up together, she was acquainted with every tell he had. 

Azgeda's King fought similarly to Lexa, preferring to learn his opponent's strengths and patterns before broadcasting his skill in battle. He would likely try to convince Lexa she was winning and then land a bone-crushing assault that would humble her. Lexa wasn't going to fall for this tactic and maintained her strategy of wearing him down. Roan was stronger and larger in build, while Lexa was nimble and had more endurance. If she kept him on the ropes, he would tire quickly and the reflection of the sun's rays on her blades appeared to distract her opponent. Roan's eyes narrowed trying to focus his vision and she decided to keep the sun at her back to make it more difficult for him to block her strikes.

Her arms flew around like a windmill as Lexa shifted her stance with each blow, twisting and turning to confuse her opponent. Roan cursed as he narrowly avoided her blades and finally rolled back to avoid her swings. Landing on his feet, Roan moved so the sun was at his back and tried a similar tactic. Lexa's black warpaint shielded her eyes from the glare and she used expert footwork to regain her advantage. Finally, Roan lost his temper and landed a solid kick to her sternum, sending her backward. She kept her feet planted on the ground and swiveled her waist to avoid his attacks.

Lexa was on defense now, but she deflected each of his strikes with ease. Staffs and spears provided better protection, yet their size made for slower strikes. It also gave Lexa a better opening to disarm him, two swift blows at Roan's hands caused him to loosen his grip. He kept the spear from hitting the ground with a desperate grasp, but his dominant hand was bloody. Once again, Roan relied on emotions to guide his actions and attacked Lexa out of sheer rage. His blows had brute strength behind them and Lexa was back on the defensive. One misstep caught her off balance and she stumbled backward to meet his spear. Roan spun his weapon so the tip met with Lexa's flesh and sliced the inside of her right arm.

It caused her to lose her footing and another swipe of Roan's spear slashed her left leg. She stumbled backward as Roan struck with a force she had not expected and he kicked her hard enough to send her crashing to the ground. The impact left her winded and the sun blared over Roan's shoulder as he went for a killing blow. A roar came from the crowd, some cheering for Roan, the others screaming for Lexa to move out of the way. She rolled sideways just in time to narrowly avoid the strike and the force behind Roan's swing caused the spear to stick in the ground. He struggled to free his weapon, giving her time to recover.

Lexa let out a growl, and for reasons unknown, her mind drifted back to her many battles in the Spirit Realm. An almost feral state washed over her and she attacked with a ferociousness she never used before. One, two, three, four, five strikes with impossible speed, each landed on the mark and sliced Roan's weapon in half. Her thoughts were blank and a primal need to kill dominated her assault on Roan. She had to win, had to stay alive for Clarke, and kill her opponent.

Roan was blocking wildly to try to keep her swords from finding their target, though she managed to slice his chest and left arm. His grip on one half of his spear slipped and he dropped it as he barely missed her strike at his throat. Lexa rolled across the dirt and picked up his abandoned weapon, then launched it at her opponent. The tip of the spear tore through his flesh and struck Roan directly in the heart. His blue eyes snapped up to meet Lexa's green, wide with shock before he fell to his knees. 

"Protect… her…" Roan's words were barely discernible amid the roars of the crowd and Lexa knelt beside him with watery eyes.

"I will, I swear it. I'm sorry Roan, I didn't want it to end like this." Lexa shook her head, her heart breaking for Tessia and her former best friend. She barely registered her wife's arrival at her side, until Clarke scooped Roan's head into her lap and gazed down at him with a remorseful expression.

"Look at me Roan kom Azgeda. Your Spirit will never be parted from Tessia's and you will watch over her until her fight is over. Your Spirits will find each other in the next life and every life after." Clarke whispered to him as his life slipped from his body and Roan smiled slightly before his eyes went blank. Lexa was left reeling by her wife's final gift to a man she had never met and she lifted her eyes to find Elyssia standing over them with a proud smile.

"Becca and I will help Roan adjust to the afterlife, Heda. His death will not be in vain, and his Spirit will be at peace knowing his love will always be nearby." Elyssia offered and vanished just as swiftly as she had appeared.

Lexa took a shaky breath and met her wife's blue orbs, thanking the Spirits for guiding Clarke to her. Clarke showed compassion to the man who entered the ring with the intent to kill Lexa and gave Roan peace before his death. Her wife knew Lexa must maintain a regal manner until they were alone and did not attempt to console her. Kongeda warriors do not weep for those who fell by their blade and Lexa called upon the Spirits to give her strength as she stood to face the crowd.

"King Roan of Ice Nation has been defeated, Azgeda will bow before their Commander and swear fealty to the throne." Titus announced with a booming voice as Roan's sister and the Azgeda generals were ushered into the arena. Echo glanced at her brother's lifeless body with an unreadable expression before falling to her knees before Lexa and Clarke.

"Azgeda swears fealty to Heda and Wanheda until the end of days." Echo declared and gave the generals a short nod to follow suit. All of them fell to their knees, though Harkon hesitated.

"Echo kom Azgeda, will you take your brother's throne?" Lexa asked and was shocked when Echo shook her head.

"My place is at the side of Azgeda's monarch, and my brother named his heir before the leaders of our clan. Tessia kom Trishanakru will sit on the Ice throne until the end of her days." Echo replied and hundreds of gasps reverberated through the arena. Lexa's knees went weak at the unexpected announcement and if not for Clarke wrapping a steady arm around her waist, she would have fallen to the ground. Did she just say…

"Roan is dead! I do not recognize a Trishanakru whore as... " Harkon's objection was silenced with a swipe of Clarke's dagger and Lexa joined the wave of gasps that followed as his body crumpled to the ground.

"Does anyone care to object to your King's dying wish?" Clarke gave the others a challenging glare and all bowed their heads rather than meeting the same fate as Harkon. "Excellent. King Roan will be laid to rest according to Azgeda tradition. Heda and I will travel with Azplana to the Ice Nation capitol to witness her coronation. Titus, take King Roan's body to the temple and prepare a casket for travel."

"Yes, Wanheda."

If Lexa wasn't already in love with her wife, this would be the moment that turned the tide. As far as she knew, her wife was not aware Roan was once Lexa's best friend, and that killing him broke her heart. Yet Clarke stepped in and took over so Lexa would not be forced to. Perhaps one of the Spirits was guiding her wife's actions, but Lexa could not locate any Spirits in the arena. It was an enormous relief. Not only did she just murder her estranged childhood friend, she now had to face Tessia and witness her sister's heartbreak as she delivered the news. 

Lexa wanted to crawl into a ball and sob for days, yet that would be considered a sign of weakness to her people. No, she had to show strength despite the hurricane of emotions threatening to expose Lexa for the fraud she was. She and Roan made a blood oath over a decade ago to always be there for the other. To never allow their duty to their people to tear their friendship apart and Lexa killed him. She swore to Tessia to never again allow them to be at odds and now her sister would hate Lexa for putting duty above her own sister's happiness.

"This way, Heda." Clarke's voice sounded miles away, and Lexa was only vaguely aware they had reached the Tower. 

Her wife and Anya steered Lexa to the lift, remaining blissfully silent. Her mind was far too loud to hold a conversation of any kind and Clarke knew that, though Lexa wasn't certain how. There was a soft click as the door to their chambers closed behind them and Lexa's hands were immediately covered with soft licks from the pups. Once they reached Klodon's fur, Clarke sat and pulled her wife down with her. Within moments, Lexa was surrounded by the warmth of her wife's arms and the thick fur of the pups snuggling to console her. That was Lexa's cue to fall apart and allow her sobs to break through the steel mask of Heda.

She had no sense of time as her tears soaked her wife's blouse and Clarke whispered the occasional I love you's in Lexa's ear. It had been six years since the last time Lexa allowed herself to sob so freely. Clarke held her close the entire time, which was exactly what Lexa required at this moment. After a while, there was a knock on the door, followed by hushed voices.

"Thank you, Gustus. You didn't have to do this." Clarke said, pulling Lexa's attention away from her melancholy and she looked up to find her hulking bodyguard setting a tray beside the couch.

"Of course I did, Wanheda, and a stiff drink will keep Heda from accidentally breaking your nose when you stitch her up." Gustus gave Lexa a hard pat on the back. "Get it all out tonight, little one, tomorrow you must face your sister and lead the convoy to Ice Nation. Perhaps a few large mugs of whiskey before bed to help you sleep. I'll have the servants bring you both a hearty breakfast."

"Thank you, again. Have a goodnight, my friend." Clarke replied on her wife's behalf, then offered her hand to Lexa. "C'mon, babe. Let's move to the couch so I can clean you up."

Lexa robotically followed her wife's instructions and Clarke poured the liquor Gustus delivered in a teacup. She dutifully emptied the mug while her wife arranged medical supplies to stitch Lexa's wounds. 

Clarke didn't bother breaking the silence as she stripped off Lexa's armor and trousers leaving her in her undergarments. Her wife tenderly wiped the dried ebony surrounding her wounds and sewed them shut. Lexa barely felt a thing, she was too numbed by her grief, and Clarke was finished in what felt like mere seconds. Lexa knew she was losing time on account of her state of mind and ignored the lapses she experienced. They moved to the bathroom so Clarke could wash the rest of Lexa's body with warm water and a rag. Every so often the blonde leaned in and planted a kiss on her wife's temple or hand or shoulder, just to remind Lexa she was still loved.

"Bed? I don't know about you, but I could use a good snuggle with my wife." Clarke offered once her wife's body was free of the evidence of her fight with Roan and Lexa gave her a soft smile.

"Me too." Those were the first words Lexa spoke since they left the arena and it wasn't until now she realized how hoarse her throat was from crying.

Astrid and Abby eagerly shifted from their place by the fire to join them. Clarke ordered Lexa to take a heavy swig of whiskey, followed by a large cup of pain-relieving tea, and she followed her wife's instructions without protest. As soon the entire family was in bed, Clarke opened her arms and cradled Lexa's head against her breast, gently combing through Lexa's wavy chestnut locks with her fingers. It wasn't long before exhaustion swept over her and Lexa fell into a deep slumber.

She awoke with a groan as her muscles throbbed angrily at the previous day's strenuous workout. Lexa's movement was far more sluggish than her norm while she sat up in bed and searched for Clarke. Astrid was curled up at the end of the bed sleeping soundly. Clarke and Abby were missing, suggesting her wife left for training. However, voices were coming from the other room and Lexa slowly donned her nightgown to discover the source. It was more difficult than she expected, each stretch of her muscles only caused more discomfort. Lexa longed to return to bed, but she knew they had a busy day. With a deep sigh, she willed herself to transition from being Lexa into the impenetrable mask of Heda.

"I know you're hurt and angry, but you're Azplana now! That means no matter how much you hate Lexa you cannot show it in front of our people." Clarke told Tessia, who looked how Lexa felt. Her sister's eyes shot daggers at the brunette and she stormed toward her with fury behind each step.

"Tessia… I'm…" Lexa's attempt at an apology was silenced by her sister's fist colliding with her face.

"Hey, not okay!" Clarke protested and Lexa waved her hand dismissively, never taking her eyes off her grieving sister.

"I deserve it, Klark."

"You're goddamn right you do!" Tessia growled, her face bore evidence of tears but it was clear rage had taken over. Good, take it out on me. I'll carry this burden for us both. "Why, Leksa? You know what he meant to me!"

"I'm sorry…" Lexa started and her sister pointed angrily at her.

"Don't! You do NOT get to apologize to me!" Tessia shouted. "Just look me in the eye and swear to me it wasn't about our relationship!"

"It wasn't, I promise. I issued a challenge with the hope of naming Roan as Azgeda's King, this is not what I wanted, Tess. You know our ways, and that there was nothing I could do to stop it once my challenge was accepted." Lexa answered and her sister's eyes erupted with a river of tears. Clarke rushed behind Tessia and enveloped her in her arms.

"No one is happy about yesterday, and no amount of apologies or fights will make either of you feel better. Both of you have spent the last five months lecturing me about putting duty to our people above our own needs. Lexa fought Roan to create unity, despite knowing it meant hurting you. I promise, Lexa hates herself for it. Like it or not, this is what's best for our people and Roan knew that when he entered the ring." Clarke offered as she held her sister-in-law and glanced over Lexa's shoulder. 

She knew what that meant. Roan's Spirit was present and he was speaking to Clarke, though Lexa could not hear him. It wasn't a surprise, she knew Roan did not wish to share words with Lexa yet. It was too fresh. Becca explained that it takes time to transition into the afterlife. Some Spirits truly believed they were still corporeal after death and it often took years for them to accept the truth. She knew Roan was not one of those Spirits. He was her only red-blooded friend, other than Clarke, who knew Lexa conversed with Spirits daily. Roan knew what to expect when his fight ended.

"He named you his heir, Tess, made you a queen because he knew Lexa would keep the generals from turning on you. Azgeda has been at war with the throne for decades, this a chance to finally have lasting peace. Our people need us to be strong. We can scream and shout and cry our hearts out behind closed doors, but the moment we walk out of that door we're Queens. All three of us."

"You're not allowed to be the level headed one in this family, Clarke." Tessia replied with a heavy sigh and the blonde chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to my old self once the people I love feel better." Clarke smirked and Tessia shifted her gaze to Lexa.

"I don't know if I'll ever forgive you Leksa, but your wife's correct. You have Azgeda's full support, I swear it." Her sister promised, then all turned their heads at a tap on the door.

"Heda, Wanheda, Azplana… the caravan is prepped for travel and awaits your presence." Gustus announced and the three women let out a heavy sigh.

"We will be there shortly, Gostos." Lexa answered and the room filled with an awkward silence before they parted to change into traveling attire. 

The handmaidens would pack their clothing once they headed to the stables and follow an hour or two behind the nobles. A King's funeral meant every clan leader would be in attendance and their trip to Ice Nation's capitol city would take weeks. Lexa and Clarke were headed to what was enemy territory the day prior, with their new Queen Tessia… who hated her sister. All of them had to carry themselves as if nothing happened and Lexa knew it would be an excruciating ride. Here goes nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new Ice Queen 🥶👸 and a trip to Azgeda. Sounds fun. *cackles wickedly*


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nightblood is in danger. Lexa and Clarke pass through Shallow Valley on their way to Azgeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, look at this another update. This was actually written before the last two chapters and introduces a new (not so new) Nightblood. Any guesses? 
> 
> We did something different this chapter and spilt POVs. To keep it from getting confusing, we split it with an image.

**Madi POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


"This way, child, quickly! I'll lead you to Heda!" The Woman in White demanded and Madi followed without question. She didn't know the woman's name, only that she appeared whenever Madi was in danger and always led her to safety.

They ran through the woods for what felt like hours, never stopping for rest or water. She didn't gripe though, Madi knew they couldn't afford a break. Nightblood Hunters were on her tail and any hesitation would mean death or worse, capture. These hunters were different from the others Madi's family hid her from in the past. Each wore strange blue clothing and spoke a language Madi had never heard before. None seemed to understand Trig when her parents begged them to allow Madi to live. The scruffy haired man ignored them and muttered orders she couldn't make out. Two men moved to grab her and Madi's father attacked, yelling for his daughter to run without looking back.

"Go, my child! Find Heda or a warrior wearing her colors! You're a Nightblood, she'll protect you. GO!" Her father shouted as he disarmed one of their captors and Madi's mother attacked the other. So she ran, and it took only a moment for her nameless Guardian to appear.

Madi knew she would never see her family again. It was inevitable when Nightblood Hunters were involved and though she wanted to mourn their loss, she had no time. Kongeda warriors do not mourn the dead, instead, they were encouraged to celebrate their life and their passing onto the next. Madi understood that better than her parents and those in her village. How many times had she seen the dead after their bodies burned on the pyre? The Spirits insisted Madi keep their existence to herself, saying the others would not understand and would believe she was mad.

"Never tell others unless they have the same blood as you, child." Her Guardian warned though Madi didn't understand the reasoning behind it. Wouldn't people be glad to know their religious beliefs were based on more than faith? Couldn't it put them at ease to know their long-lost loved ones were at their sides every day? 

Madi learned the hard way when her grandmother died. She was seven at the time, and her mother was inconsolable. Mother wept for days, and rarely left her bed, so Madi decided to make her feel better. She repeated her grandmother's words precisely, but instead of it easing her mother's pain it angered her. Madi's mother cursed and told her this type of behavior was exactly why they didn't send her to Polis.

"It would put shame on our clan and family if Heda learns of your... mind sickness." Her mother shouted and Madi's father gave her a remorseful smile.

"Your mother's correct, my little Nightblood. Those with your blood are meant for greatness, but you can't all be Heda. There's plenty of your kind with other lives, outside of Polis. I even heard the most feared Pirate ship on the seas has a Nightblood Captain. Wouldn't that be more enjoyable than wars and politics?" Father's words emboldened her to become legendary, though her illness kept her from one day becoming Heda. 

From that day on, Madi listened intently each month when the Messengers arrived at their village to deliver news of the Kingdom. Luna kom Floukru was a legend, though her tactics were far less honorable than Heda's feats. Both were considered to be the finest warriors in all of Kongeda and possibly the world. Though Madi longed to see the Capitol and train with other children like herself, she accepted it would never happen. 

It was a shame, the other children her age were… different. Younger minded somehow. Madi sat through lessons at school that bored her and pretended not to know all the answers. She learned to talk, read and write, use math long before others her age. Her teacher often told Madi's parents that she should join the lessons of older students, but her mother insisted she wasn't special. Mother didn't mean it harshly, she only wanted to protect Madi and keep her illness a secret. Her advancement in school was due to her invisible friends, who were always teaching Madi from the moment she was born.

"Madi, faster! Listen!" Her Guardian shouted, bringing Madi from her thoughts and she broke into a sprint as arrows flew past her head. 

She could hear the ground trampled under the hooves of their steeds as they ran her down. Madi silently called upon her Guardian to quicken her pace and keep her from wearing down. It only took a moment for her limbs to gain the strength and endurance she required to escape them. There was only one problem, her Guardian was leading her towards the road to Azgeda and it made Madi question the Woman in White. Ice Nation wasn't safe for anyone and it was where the Nightblood Hunters hailed from, though they weren't part of the Ice clan.

"We're going the wrong direction! Polis is east, not north!" Madi protested aloud and the Woman in White shook her head.

"You must trust me, Madi."

"But…"

"Listen to her, little one." A man's voice offered as he stepped from the trees, catching her by surprise and Madi gasped. He had long brown hair, Azgeda armor, and the facial scars of Ice Nation. I can't trust him, Azgeda is the enemy of Heda.

"I won't let you take me, traitor!" Madi insisted, trying to show strength despite her fears. I can't fight him, he's too big. I have to run, but he's blocking my path to Heda. I can't turn around, because the Hunters are that way. Think, Madi!

"Relax, child. I cannot harm you, my fight ended three days ago by Heda's blade. Now I serve her wife, Wanheda, in the afterlife. She sent me ahead of their caravan to scout for trouble and I found you." He replied with a calm, husky voice and knelt before her with hands raised. "I am Roan of Ice Nation, who might you be?" He extended one hand so Madi could see he was no longer corporeal and she let out a relieved breath when her hand passed through his. He's telling the truth! That means…

"Madi of Shallow Valley. Nightblood Hunters are chasing me, can you help?"

"I can. Let's lead your hunters into a trap, shall we? Heda's army is just over that ridge, they will kill the bastards for us while I bring you to safety." Roan suggested and Madi glanced at the Woman in White, who gave her an approving nod. 

Roan ran much faster than Madi, though he kept looking back to ensure she was following. Her lungs burned and her legs threatened to give out, yet she pushed herself to press on. Finally, they reached a clearing and Madi came to halt at the sight of a wolf exiting the treeline. The beast growled and its fur raised, causing Madi to tremble with fear. At first, she thought the wolf meant to kill her until she realized it was focused on something behind her.

"It's okay, Madi. Tris won't harm you, and her presence means Wormana Onya is close. You're safe with her." Roan promised, but the shouts behind her caused Madi to hesitate.

She spun to find the hunters gaining on her and before Madi could react, the wolf sped past her with ferocious snarls. The moment Tris attacked, whistles of arrows filled the air and on instinct, Madi hit the ground. Dozens of horses galloped into the clearing from opposite directions, some wore Heda's crimson colors and others in the blue of the Hunters. A fearsome-looking woman commanded Heda's men, emitting a war cry as she charged across the battlefield on her steed.

The clearing swiftly erupted into chaos as clangs of steel and thunderous hooves echoed around Madi. She held her hands over her ears and fell to her knees with eyes closed, silently begging the Spirits to protect her. Madi's fear was abated by odd wetness dragged across her face and she opened her eyes to find Tris licking her face. She tried not to retch at the realization that the wolf's mouth and most of its face was covered in blood.

"Tris! Take the girl to Heda!" The intimidating woman shouted at the beast and Tris nudged Madi with her snout before bounding in the direction Roan told her to go.

"Follow her Madi! Onya will keep the Hunters from capturing you and Tris will bring you to safety. Go!" Roan commanded and she burst into a sprint behind the wolf.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Clarke POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Good morning, Wanheda." Roan announced as she limped out of the bedroom, her legs stiff from riding horseback for two days in a row. 

"Morning, Roan." Clarke replied with a voice still husky from her slumber and he chuckled at the painful groan she let out as she stretched.

"You should ride more often, my Queen." He teased.

"I know, I know. I'm still adjusting to all the exercise our people do, though this is much better than our first trip. I couldn't stay in the saddle without help back then." Clarke snickered recalling the look on Lexa's face when she caught her fall and the first awkward hours of riding in tandem with her wife-to-be.

Five months of daily training made Clarke more muscled and far less clumsy, yet did not ease her aches this morning. When Anya suggested they have one day each week of horseback training, Clarke complained and argued that she already knew how to ride. She didn't realize it was in preparation for their annual sweep across the nation. Twelve hours of riding made her wish they spent more time on horseback and Clarke asked her fos to add it to her training regimen when they returned home. Anya gave her a proud smile and promised next year Clarke wouldn't be so uncomfortable.

It was customary for Heda to travel the continent from spring to late fall, then winter in Polis. Normally, Lexa's caravan would start south, then make its way north in the summer. However, this year was different on account of Roan's death and the change left everyone in their party nervous. The purpose of saving Azgeda until summer is that it was literally frozen for three-fourths of the year. That meant they needed two types of clothing, thin spring wear for the first two weeks' ride and thick furs for the last nine-day stretch to Ice Keep.

The rest of the clans were enjoying warmer weather, lush green forests, and fields of brightly colored spring blooms. Each farm they passed had dozens of rows of freshly sown earth and residents eager for a good season. It was enjoyable to travel in warmer weather and witness Kongeda in springtime. The night prior, Lexa led her into the forest to show Clarke the most brilliantly painted butterflies she'd ever seen. Her wife grinned extensively at Clarke's elation as she and Octavia chased butterflies. It was almost as if Lexa's grief had disappeared, and she giggled at the pair skipping through the trees with the pups chasing after them playfully. However the moment they returned to camp they bumped into Tessia and her wife's smile faded.

"You know you don't need to report to me, like the other Spirits, yes?" Clarke asked, suddenly aware that Roan was paying her regular visits.

"I do. Elyssia explained it to me, but I want to be useful. Kongeda is my home and my people, I wish to see both thrive. The best way to do that is to serve you and I know you will protect Tessia in return." He replied and seemed sincere in his offer, though Clarke feared she may have given the wrong impression.

"Are you sure? You can spend all your time with Tess, I expect nothing from you." She promised and Roan smiled brightly.

"I am certain, Klark. You're nothing like the Wanheda I've heard of."

"Oh?" Clarke's eyes widened, part of her fearful and the other curious. He was from Azgeda and Nia was his mother. It was likely he assumed she was a weak, frightened Sky Queen and yet his response surprised her.

"In the stories, you're the Bear Slayer who killed my mother's finest assassin and defeated Luna kom Floukru. I saw a glimpse of that Wanheda in the throne room and when you killed Harkon. Sky People assert you're a spoiled child with a brain the size of a pea and yet you are quite the opposite. You have a temper, no doubt in that, but you are also kind-hearted, quick-witted, and forgiving to those like me."

"What do you know about my former people?"

"More than you truly wish to learn, I'm afraid." Roan let out a huff and looked agitated about something before he continued. "My mother was helping them, and your friend Octavia is not the only Sky Person in Kongeda. A garrison of them arrived while you and Heda locked down Polis. Only one of them speaks Trig, so I had to rely on him to translate everything and it's likely they kept much from me. This is what I know for certain; Jaha sent them to capture as many Nightbloods as they can and bring them to Sky Nation."

"Why?" Clarke asked more out of habit than anything. She'd grown accustomed to deflecting conversations regarding Nightbloods, mostly learned since Octavia first mentioned Jaha's interest. Clarke trusted her friend and Octavia had proven herself, yet she still avoided discussions on the subject of Nightbloods.

"We both know the answer to that, Wanheda."

"Does Jaha know?"

"Not everything. He's mostly interested in communicating with the dead, namely his wife and son." Roan answered, catching her off guard. 

It had been fourteen years since she last laid eyes on the man who stole her parents' throne and at the time, Clarke was friends with his son, Wells. He was unique from his father, though in fairness he was only a child last time they spoke. Time changes people and following Jaha's underhanded assault, they were enemies. It didn't matter if they were friends once, she was Wanheda now and would not hesitate to kill the Sky Prince. Still, her heart mourned the boy Clarke once punched in the face for mocking Octavia. 

"Wells is dead?" She asked and Roan gave her a sad smile, reminding Clarke that he could read her mind now.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were friends. His fight ended seven months ago and by the same sickness that the Sky King sent to Polis. It was how Jaha got the idea."

"Sick bastard." Clarke grumbled. She never liked Theolonius Jaha, even as a child. There was something about him that set her hairs on end and Lish always scowled at him.

"Agreed."

"Where are Jaha's men now?"

"Last I checked, on their way to Shallow Valley. There are rumors of a Nightblood child that has been hiding from Titus' envoys and they planned to locate him or her. At least that's what their translator told me when word reached us that my mother was dead. Again, he could have lied and I wouldn't have known better." Roan replied.

"We're passing through Shallow Valley today and tomorrow." Clarke let out a heavy sigh and she took several moments to consider Roan's intel. They were supposed to head directly to Azgeda and didn't have time to go on a hunt for Sky People. However, the thought of some poor child being hunted down for being born a Nightblood made Clarke sick. "You have your first assignment, Roan. Find out if there is a Nightblood and lead them to safety. If you see the Hunters contact me immediately and I'll send warriors to face them."

"With pleasure, Wanheda."

"Roan?"

"Yes, Wanheda."

"Did you know before your fight with Lexa that Tessia spoke English?"

"Yes, it was one of the reasons so many generals backed my decision. My mother allowed those brigands to enter our home and treat us like we were less than they. The generals may not have understood everything they said but knew the Sky People hated us. Mother brought snakes into our garden when Heda banished me and I returned to find my home under the Sky King's thumb. I wasn't equipped to deal with them and Tessia is. They won't be able to take advantage of her, and no matter how angry she is, Tess will warn Heda of their plans." Roan responded, then smiled at Clarke's confusion. "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no, I did not want to die. But I also knew my death was the quickest way to kick Skaikru out of my family home and send the fuckers back to their own country with tails between their legs."

"When we get to Azgeda, I promise to make that hope a reality. I'll see you when you get back, Roan." Clarke offered and the Spirit bowed his head before he vanished.

She did another round of stretches before heading to training and found Anya in her usual mood. It took some adjustment shifting from life in Polis to this one. In the Capitol, it was more informal. Warriors rarely wore warpaint or heavy armor and worked in shifts. On the road, all were ready for battle from dawn to dusk and never let their guard down. Clarke was surprised that her wife did not wear her standard warpaint when they left Polis. 

"It is the only way I am allowed to show my grief, by not wearing my death mask until Roan is laid to rest. It is usually reserved for those mourning the passing of their family members or seken. I will not wear my warpaint if Octavia or one of the Nightbloods die either." Lexa explained as they prepared to leave and Clarke thought for a moment before deciding to forgo her blue war paint. 

She didn't know Roan well, only that he loved Tessia and cared deeply for Lexa. Mere moments after his death, Roan begged Clarke to take her wife to their chambers so Lexa could grieve before her sister learned of his death. She was confused at first, Lexa had never once mentioned the Azgeda Prince and it was the first time Clarke saw her wife cry. 

Roan was with them the entire time, whispering over and over that he forgave Lexa. Only she couldn't hear or see him. Elyssia suggested Lexa was preventing Roan from showing himself but mentioned she may not realize she was doing it. Becca and Clarke's mother said it was for the best. Lexa was drowning in her guilt and seeing him might cause more pain.

"Are you even listening to me, Klark?!" Anya grumbled, bringing her from her musings and Clarke took a sharp breath considering how to answer. "That's a no. Fifty squats, NOW!"

"Yes, teacher." Clarke knew better than to complain about her already sore legs and willed herself to not whimper as she followed Anya's instructions. 

Abby (the furry one) tilted her head back and forth in curiosity with each bob of Clarke's torso. Once she finished, they switched to tracking and herbalist lessons. Anya pointed out each useful flower, vine, and fungi they passed. Her fos recited the names and properties of every plant, then asked Clarke to repeat it. It was a lot of information to memorize in one hour, and she was relieved when Anya allowed her to use her sketchbook. Clarke made rough drawings and scribbled down everything her fos told her below each one. 

"You're hurt." Lexa exclaimed when she saw Clarke hobbling towards the horses and she gave her wife a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine, love. Just sore from riding."

"Should we camp for the day so you can rest?"

"Babe, I'm out of shape, not injured. I refuse to be coddled by someone who tore their stitches yesterday and never once looked uncomfortable." She countered. 

Clarke panicked when Lexa undressed for bed and she spotted ebony soaked bandages. It was to be expected, given the physical activity involved with riding all day and then setting up camp. All of Lexa's stitches had to be re-sewn and the brunette teased Clarke for being so overbearing as she fussed over the wounds.

"I'm Heda, I can take it." Lexa replied with a smug grin and Clarke shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes, but you could injure yourself or get an infection if you ignore it until I see it at bedtime. If you feel a tear or pain today, tell me and I can patch you up." Clarke scolded as she climbed onto her horse and Lexa chuckled.

"As you wish, Klark."

Today's ride was much more enjoyable than the two days prior, though thinking that made Clarke feel guilty. Roan was dead and though her wife appeared lighthearted, she knew Lexa was hurting. It wasn't right to expect this trip to be anything but solemn given the circumstances. Still, her wife and the warriors teased one another for hours. Clarke loved seeing Lexa smile again, though she feared it would take very little for her melancholy to return. 

At the moment, Tessia was at the center of the caravan with the rest of Azgeda. Once they made camp, Lexa and her sister would be forced to sit through dinner without incident. The clan leaders planned tonight's meal to honor Azplana and Lexa was expected to make a toast. Tessia was cordial towards her sister since leaving Polis, but her eyes exposed the pain underneath whenever she looked at Lexa.

"Are you alright, my love?" Lexa inquired. "You've been more quiet than usual."

"Sorry, just… I have a lot on my mind." Clarke glanced back to check they could speak openly and saw that Octavia was several rows behind them. "I think there's a Nightblood in danger and I sent… a scout."

"What kind of danger?" Lexa narrowed her eyes and before she could answer, Elyssia appeared with an urgent expression.

"Klark, Heda, there's a Nightblood child in trouble just over that ridge! Roan is leading her to you, but Sky People are hunting her!" The Spirit announced and her wife sprung to action.

"Onya, take two dozen to scout that ridge and be prepared for a fight." Lexa commanded and within moments, the scouting party was charging through the trees. 

Clarke almost stopped Octavia from joining but did not want to explain how she knew who they were about to fight. Her friend looked like any Kongeda warrior, and very few Sky People would recognize her. The air was tense as the caravan came to a stop and Lexa sent messengers to each clan leader that a scout spotted enemies ahead. Trikru warriors formed a barrier around their Queens and it felt like an eternity before Gustus pointed out movement in the treeline.

"Heda, a girl is returning with Tris!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're about to bump into Skaikru, which means familiar faces and Clarke has a big decision ahead.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke try to make Madi feel welcome. Octavia brings Heda a hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we are SO grateful for each hit, comment and kudos! We are blown away by how many people enjoy this crazy little fic of ours! Thank you so much.

The moment Gustus finished talking, Clarke scurried towards the youngster being led by Anya's furry companion. This must be the Nightblood Elyssia mentioned, and she looks incredibly frightened. Clarke raised her hands in the air as she stepped closer to reveal to the girl she meant no harm, and the child held a sharp breath.

"It's okay, we won't harm you. We wish to help you and we'll keep you safe from the hunters." Clarke offered in Trig, and the child drew a quavering breath as Lexa stepped in behind her spouse. "I'm Klark kom Trikru and this is my wife, Leksa."

"Heda and Wanheda?" The child clarified and Clarke smiled, sinking to her knees to match the girl's bright blue eyes.

"That's right. What is your name, little one?"

"Madi of Shallow Valley."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Madi. Do you have any family we can bring you to?" Clarke asked, though she appeared to realize the answer based on her somber expression.

"Nightblood hunters slaughtered them before…" Madi hesitated as if terrified to finish, and Becca appeared beside Lexa with a mournful smile.

"The child has never seen others like herself, my friends." Becca informed them and the girl narrowed her eyes in bewilderment, unclear if she was the only one to notice the Spirit.

This was a fear Lexa knew all too well. So few people knew about the connection Nightbloods shared with Spirits and the First Men. When Lexa was a child, her parents regarded her as if she were unique, but they still feared she might be deranged. It took years to master conversing with Spirits without being conspicuous, and based on the expression on Madi's face, she had a comparable history. If the adolescent had never met other Nightbloods, she likely felt incredibly lonely and misjudged her entire life. Lexa intended to alter that, surround Madi with those who would accept and cherish her. It wasn't even something that required deliberation, Madi was kin and her blood made it so.

"Madi, this is Beka Pramheda, the first Commander. She is my Guardian Spirit and standing behind Klark is her Guardian Elyssia, the first Wanheda." Lexa introduced, hopeful it would set the girl's doubts aside and Madi's blue eyes shot wide.

"You can… see them?"

"Yes, my child. All Nightbloods can see and communicate with Spirits, yet we keep it hidden from the red-bloods. Wanheda is one of the few with crimson blood who can converse with the Spirits." Lexa answered and knelt beside her wife with a sympathetic smile. "How would you like to meet others like yourself? They are further back in the convoy and I'm positive they would revel in the opportunity to meet a new companion. Would you like that?"

"What about the hunters?"

"Wormana Onya will handle them and bring in any captives to us for punishment. I guarantee you they cannot harm you and they will pay for what they have done to your family. Wanheda and I will look after you from this day forward." Lexa promised, smiling proudly when Madi's shoulders relaxed.

"You must be starving, Madi. How about we find you something to eat on the way to meet the Nightbloods?" Clarke asked, and the blue-eyed girl eagerly followed her back towards their convoy.

Her wife and Madi just stepped out of Lexa's vision when their two pups erupted into vicious growls. Turning her head, she spotted Octavia leading a man wearing Sky Nation garb out of the forest. He had a black, scruffy mane and his cloak was frayed, indicating it was all he arrived with. His face bore evidence of a recent fight and his mouth was muzzled. Whoever this man was, the pups despised him and her seken seemed to detest him as well. Octavia glared at him with revulsion as she pressed her blade to his neck, and Lexa wondered if they knew each other before. 

Abby bounded towards them, snarling viciously before Lexa could stop her, inducing the Sky man to piss himself. Beka always advised her that beasts were excellent judges of character, though Lexa felt there was something more intimate in Abby's distaste of this man. She never met the Spirit who was connected to Clarke's furry companion. Whoever it was Lexa knew they cared for her wife deeply and was ferociously protective of the blonde.

"Heda, this spawn of Hell is Captain Bellamy of House Blake. He's the bastard that sold Clarke into slavery." Octavia informed her fos in Trig as she kicked her hostage to the ground, and Lexa immediately sneered at the Sky man.

"Is this correct? You traded your friend who was like a sister to you as if she were cattle?" She demanded in English and the man nodded with unmitigated horror in his eyes as the pups began circling him as if he were their next meal. They exposed their fangs and advanced forward so their snouts were inches from his face, Lexa smiled proudly when Bellamy's full body convulsed with dread. "And now, roughly three years thereafter, you hunt helpless children. Tell me, Bellamy of Sky Nation, does it disturb you that Octavia is the one to deliver you to me for judgment, given your transgressions? Or do all Sky People live without morals?"

Lexa gave Octavia a terse nod to remove her brother's gag, and her seken threw him an unexpected blow to the gut before she adhered to her teacher's silent direction. Bellamy looked up at his sister in disbelief, signaling he did not predict such treatment from her. But Octavia refused to meet his gaze. Instead, she concentrated on Lexa and feigned no acknowledgement of her brother. It must be agonizing for her, Lexa was conscious of that and would pull Octavia aside once Bellamy was in shackles. For now, Lexa was pleased by seken's ability to find strength in a challenging situation and remain unbiased.

"O… what is this? You're one of the barbarians now? Look at me! I'm your broth..." Bellamy pleaded, merely to draw a solid right jab to the mouth at the hands of his sister.

"Answer the question, Bellamy of the Sky People, and I recommend you do so while you still have a tongue."

"I sold Clarke to protect her!" He declared, and it took every ounce of her self-control not to slash his throat right there. This bastard is Clarke's kill, nevertheless I will enjoy taking a cut for what he did to my bride.

"To protect her?! I discovered her in an arena stripped of all clothing, besieged by men that promised to have their entire army rape her before they had their turn! They groped her, battered her, had her naked on her knees in a pool of blood! Tell me, does it sound like Klark was safe to you?" Lexa shouted as she scowled down at him. Never had she felt such an overpowering desire to cut a man into thousands of pieces and do so deliberately, over years.

"I… I didn't know."

"Then not only are you a monster, Bellamy of the Sky People, but you are also a fool!"

"I'm sorry, I…" Bellamy began with a tone of defeat, and this time it was Lexa who struck him. The impact left the Sky Man dazed, half in and half out of consciousness.

"Shall I execute him, Heda?" Octavia asked in Trig and didn't bother showing any hint of understanding his English, making Lexa very appreciative. Her seken learned Trig as expeditiously as Clarke and heeded Lexa's advice to solely use Trig around Sky People.

"No. I wish to deliberate his fate with my wife before I decide, especially considering the circumstances. Chain him and any other captives at the backside of the caravan. I want them guarded only by Trikru warriors who speak English, we must determine if there are more and what they are plotting." Lexa responded in Trig as her seken replaced Bellamy's gag and the Sky man didn't even attempt to struggle. "You may join the guard rotation, but be prudent. They will try to manipulate you and turn you against us."

"I would like to see them try, Heda." Octavia lifted her brother roughly by the back of his tunic and shoved him towards the tail of the convoy.

A few moments afterward, Anya and her warriors returned, dragging another three detainees behind them. All were bound, gagged, and battered. They maintained their eyes on the ground as they were steered to join Bellamy. Anya stopped before Lexa and let out a hefty sigh before she spoke.

"I take it you've met your seken's brother?"

"Yes."

"She pummelled the shit out of him when she saw him. Told everyone he was yours and Klark's to execute. The Sky People are positive we've brainwashed her because she won't speak to them in English. You've trained her well, Heda." Anya told her, and Lexa smiled proudly, realizing it was burdensome to gain such praise from the general.

"Thank you. I told Octavia to only assign those who speak English as guards, and I will allow her to have a shift."

"Good. Does Klark know?" Anya raised an inquiring eyebrow, and Lexa considered how to respond. She knew Klodon likely warned her wife of Bellamy's presence the minute he set foot near their caravan and Elyssia would have joined him. The First Wanheda was outspoken in her loathing of Clarke's former friend and was probably demanding she remove his head by now.

"She knows it was Sky People who were pursuing the girl, not precisely who." She acknowledged and her general appeared thoughtful for a minute.

"I assume the child is a Nightblood?"

"Yes. Klark took her to get some food and introduce her to the others. I'm certain Aden will see to it Madi is comfortable and realizes she is accepted. She can split a tent with Dara and Shay, they constantly request we find more girls for them to make friends with." Lexa smiled, visualizing the excitement in the young Nightbloods’ faces when they met Madi.

They were always begging Titus to locate more Nightbloods so they would have more friends their age. Lexa only hoped their interest wouldn't frighten Madi, especially after going through the agony of losing her family. It was a loss every Nightblood was acquainted with, and Clarke was resolved to put an end to it. Perhaps one day Nightbloods would no longer need to dread being captured, though Lexa could not yet see it. For the moment it was purely a daydream. In the meantime, they would do everything in their capacity to make the young Nightbloods feel protected and loved. Anya seemed to concur.

"I'll have my grandmother visit her and fit her for new clothing when we make camp. She'll need furs once we reach Azgeda, and some to sleep on."

"Thank you, my friend. Tell the others we will resume our trek in a quarter candle mark." Lexa instructed, and the general bowed her head respectfully.

"Yes, Heda."

"Roan has located the girl's parents, my friend. Klark sent Gustus and Ryder to collect their bodies so we can lay them to rest when we make camp." Becca announced once Anya reached the caravan, and the very mention of her old friend stung Lexa's heart.

Roan was the one who found Madi and delivered her to safety, likely following Clarke's orders. It ached to know he communicated to her wife but refused to speak to Lexa. She didn't suspect her former friend would ever forgive her for killing him and guessed that Clarke set him free of any liability to serve Wanheda. Yet he scouted ahead and rescued a Nightblood from hunters at Clarke's direction.

"I wish she hadn't sent him." Lexa replied with a weighty sigh and elected to discuss the matter with her wife once they made camp. I dont want him enslaved to the wife of the one who ended his fight.

"Roan is free, Leksa. Your wife made it clear he owes the two of you nothing, but he requested to serve Klark, nevertheless." Becca informed her with a friendly smile. "I appreciate that you are resolved to chastise yourself, but his Spirit is at peace. Roan wants to help Kongeda and you must allow him to do so."

Before she could respond, Lexa spotted her bride with Madi and Aden close behind. The pups padded excitedly up to the trio and gave Clarke an affectionate nudge before hopping around the two children cheerfully. Aden beamed at them and signaled for Madi to accompany him as he started racing after the pups. She hesitated, but Tris nudged the adolescent's cheek with her snout, then followed her littermates. Madi followed, grinning widely after the pups tackled Aden to the ground with joyful yelps.

"I told Madi and Aden they can travel with us." Clarke suggested, beaming at the youngsters as they sprinted back and forth with the young wolves.

"I wager that made Aden's day."

"Yep. You should have seen how thrilled they all are about having a new classmate. They've already promised lots of snowball fights and sledding when we reach Azgeda." Her wife chuckled and deposited a peck on Lexa's cheek before leaning her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "I want those bastards dead, Lex, but I don't think Madi should attend."

"That is up to her, love. It may allow her some closure." Lexa reminded her spouse, and her thoughts wandered back to the deaths of her own family.

The Trikru warriors never located the hunters responsible for killing Lexa's parents and brother, though she dreamt of revenge nightly. Her Spirit was so shattered, so full of malice back then. Anya trained harder with her to encourage Lexa to direct that rage elsewhere, but it took months before her thirst for revenge ceased. Aden and the others struggled with similar feelings for months after arriving in Polis. Watching Aden with Madi was confirmation that the juveniles would work to support and comfort their newest classmate. However, it would still be hard on the girl.

"She's so young…" Clarke argued, and it was evident she empathized with Madi.

"No younger than I was when I lost my family." Lexa countered before letting out a sharp exhale. "She'll have nightmares and trouble readjusting to her current existence."

"Then it's an excellent thing she has a new family to lean on." Her wife replied, determined to see the girl happy.

"Speaking of family, one of the hunters we captured is Bellamy Blake." Lexa watched as her wife's expression turned from optimistic and sanguine to unbridled wrath.

"Where is he?" Clarke demanded with teeth gritted and a venomous tone.

"Octavia took him and the others to the rear of the caravan. We will execute them at dusk." There was a finality in Lexa's tone she had not intended, but watching another Nightblood suffer the loss of a family stirred old hatreds within her soul.

"I wish to talk to him first." Her wife responded, Clarke's blue eyes whirling with a fury Lexa had never witnessed.

"I guessed as much, but for now, we must continue moving. The guards will eavesdrop to determine if they know of other Sky People in our country while we travel." Lexa watched with concern as Clarke turned her gaze back to the pups playing with Aden and Madi. Her spouse's expression softened almost instantly, and she wordlessly acknowledged her approval before beckoning the children to accompany the rest of the convoy.

It was extraordinary how easily Clarke's disposition shifted and thinking back on the preceding months, Lexa arrived at an unanticipated conclusion. Okay, not so surprising considering that Nightbloods gathered to Wanheda like moths to a flame. They felt brighter, happier when Clarke was around and Nightbloods seemed to have an identical effect on her. Whenever her spouse was in a dreadful mood, one glimpse at Lexa or one of the Nightbloods seemed to make Clarke feel better. Even Luna could brighten Wanheda's turbulent moods, despite their odd love-hate relationship.

"This is Storm. Heda gifted her to me when I passed my first riding exam. You can ride with me until Heda and Wanheda find you a decent horse." Aden offered as he and Madi approached, producing an appreciative smile from the adults.

"Have you had riding lessons, Madi?" Lexa asked as she stepped to lift the girl onto Aden's mare, and Madi gave her a timid smile once she was in the saddle.

"Yes, Heda."

"There is a trade post in Dale, roughly two days' ride north of here. The stable keeper there trains foals for our finest young fighters, Wanheda and I will purchase whichever you choose." She agreed, and the girl's blue eyes brimmed with wonderment as she glanced between the two Queens.

"Really?"

"Of course, little one. You are part of the Royal family now and deserve the finest." Clarke beamed at the girl and shot Aden a wink as he clambered in behind Madi.

"We also have the biggest tents and first preference at feasts when we travel. If we're lucky, Wanheda may slay another giant bear tomorrow during her hunt with Wormana Onya!" Aden gave them an impish grin, causing Lexa's heart to stop and face pale at the proposition.

She would assign a dozen warriors to trail her bride and Anya in the morning to make certain Clarke was protected. As remarkable as it was to be awarded with Klodon for a wedding present, Lexa was not amenable to her wife landing in such peril again. Lincoln was proficient at silently tracking warriors, and it would prove a fine exercise for Octavia. They would watch from a distance, so as not to perturb her wife. Luckily, Wanheda did not appear thrilled by the prospect of jeopardizing her life for tomorrow's dinner.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Aden. One brush with death at the hands of a bear is more than adequate for me." Clarke shook her head and laughed softly at the boy's excitement.

"Praise the Spirits!" Lexa exclaimed loudly, though she meant to maintain her exhuberance to herself, and her wife snorted.

"Don't worry, babe. No wild hunting adventures for me, at least for a few seasons." Clarke winked at her spouse as she mounted her mare and peered at their bodyguards who were awaiting orders to return to their expedition.

“Let us pray the Spirits agree with you. Trouble seems to follow you wherever you go, ai seken.” Anya added with a smirk and Lexa nodded her agreement then motioned for the caravan to head north.

The rest of the day’s ride passed without further interruption, and it was surprisingly enjoyable. Madi was quiet at first, though she seemed to enjoy Anya’s tales and Aden’s antics. The general was always good with children and the young Nightblood was determined to put Madi at ease. By late afternoon, she was giggling as if she had forgotten her traumatic start to the day and offered to help set up camp when they stopped for the night.

Once the tents were raised, Madi and Aden joined the other Nightbloods as they had their final lesson with Titus. He was just as welcoming as her fellow students and held a more light-hearted session. Titus’ pup, Nyx, sat between him and Madi as they sat around the campfire discussing Spirits in the forest. It was evident she had little to no knowledge on the subject, but it intrigued her greatly. Bright blue eyes filled with wonder as the Fleimkepa spoke and she smiled widely as he described sprites, fairies and other forgotten wonders of the First Men. However, Madi’s smile faded when Gustus and Ryder arrived with her parents’ corpses.

“They can’t move on, can they? The Sky People cut off their heads...” Madi asked as they watched the warriors build a pyre and Clarke knelt down beside Madi with a remorseful smile.

“Don’t worry, little one. They are safe with Lish and Becca in the Spirit Realm, I promise.”

“Will I ever see them again?” Madi’s next question was more difficult to answer and Clarke glanced at Lexa who was just as uncertain of the answer.

Lexa’s family died nearly fourteen years ago and she never once laid eyes on them since that terrible night. She assumed they would be present when they honeymooned in her family home in TonDC. It was the reason Lexa had never set foot in the house until her marriage to Clarke. As they stepped inside, she clutched her wife’s hand and prepared to be bombarded by the Spirits of her family. The house gave Lexa chills, alarming her to the presence of vengeful Spirits and she presumed their anger was directed at her. But they never showed themselves and the foreboding cold dissipated with the sound of Clarke’s voice. Becca later advised Lexa that angry and restless Spirits would flee at the sight of Wanheda.

“I see my mom everyday, but my father has never shown himself to me. My mother says he’s closeby and that not a day passes when he isn’t with me.” Clarke offered, pulling her wife from her thoughts and Madi glanced back at the pyre with a haunted expression.

“Will you execute them tonight, Heda?” She looked up at Lexa with an tumultuous expression, torn somewhere between agony and rage. Her eyes were no longer bright as they had been this afternoon and Lexa knew if justice was not exacted swiftly, Madi would seek it on her own.

“Yes, my child. We have supper with Azplana and then all will gather for the executions.” Lexa promised, noting her wife’s hard gulp and the girl clenched her jaw angrily.

“I want a cut.” Madi replied and Clarke’s face filled with regret as she reluctantly accepted the girl’s need for closure.

“Okay, but you aren’t expected to watch it all. I may be the Commander of Death, but I rarely stick it out to the end. If you need to take a stroll, the pups and I will go on our nightly walk after I make my cut.”

“And if I want to watch?”

“Then I will be at your side the entire time, Madi.” Lexa added and the young Nightblood seemed to approve of her options.

“In the meantime, the cooks need help preparing dinner and I just so happen to know they will allow us a few morsels if we chop potatoes for them.” Clarke gave her a hopeful smile and Madi gave Heda a glance as if asking permission.

“Go on, little one. I'll see you at the feast.” Lexa smiled down at the girl then watched as she and Clarke headed to the camp’s portable kitchen. It was a conglomerate of four large tents and was responsible for feeding three hundred warriors. The Head Cook took her job very seriously and rationed every last ingredient, though she was easily won over by those willing to offer help.

“I have not met the child’s Guardian yet, but I believe she’s told Madi to trust you.” Becca suggested as she stepped beside her. “Madi’s thoughts are riddled with conflicted emotions, however, she feels safe with you and Klark. I advise you to spend as much time with her as you can.”

“Considering how fond Klark is of her, I assumed that was a given.” Lexa smirked and the Spirit chuckled.

“Klark is headstrong, and if you aren’t careful, you’ll find yourself with a daughter rather than a pupil. Your wife sees some of herself in Madi, an orphan at the hands of Sky Nation like herself and Klark feels responsible for the child’s plight.” Becca replied, though it did not come as a surprise to Lexa. The entire ride, Clarke kept a watchful eye on the girl. She smiled when Madi appeared happy and frowned whenever the girl was reminded of her loss.

“I believe that is well past the point of no return, my friend. When have I ever been able to change Klark’s mind?”

“You have done so many times, Leksa, starting with her opinion of our people. Though I believe in Madi’s case it will be more difficult.” Becca chuckled for a moment, then her expression turned serious. “Be cautious, my friend. Danger surrounds us and I fear tonight will occur differently than you expect. Just remember, Wanheda is not helpless and you must allow her to prove that, regardless of the situation.”

“What does that mean?” Lexa asked, but then realized her Guardian had vanished. Dammit! That means… “Gustus! Keep a watchful eye on the Sky People and inform me immediately of anything you see or hear.”

“Yes, Heda."


	29. Chapter 29

They both exited the cooking tent with bright smiles on their faces, and Clarke was relieved the cooks could lift Madi's spirits. Each one found a great deal of enjoyment watching the girl's reactions to their edible masterpieces. Clarke wasn't sure how, but Kongeda food tasted better than any she had in Sky Nation. The Polis cooks put a massive effort into each meal and always remembered the tiny details. As soon as they learned a specific warrior's favorites, they surprised them with it.

Countless times Clarke would return to their chambers after a long day and find her favorite bakery good or candy awaiting her. She did not know how they always timed it perfectly. If Lexa had a stressful day, there were a dozen of her favorite cookies on the table. Often, Clarke would have an entirely different meal than her wife, as they dined together. The Head Cook, Kora, said she enjoyed bringing a smile to someone's face and if that meant cooking twenty unique meals, it was worth it. At the moment, Kora focused those skills on Madi and seemed determined to make her feel welcome.

"This looks and smells magnificent, Kora. I doubt I'll have room to taste it all!"

"Not to worry, my Queen, I'll have some of your favorites delivered to your tent after supper so you can have seconds. Oh, and a batch of Heda's cookies are cooling by the fire. Grab one for Madi on your way out! We both know once Heda smells them, she'll swing by the kitchen to confiscate them all!" The Head Cook let out a belly laugh and not so secretly stuffed a tart into Madi's pocket. "I won't tell if you don't, little one."

"Thank you, Kora. When we arrive in Dale, pick out anything you require from their stores. I've already sent word to the farmers and I'm told Luna delivered the goods they requested in compensation."

"Oh, that's wonderful, my Queen! Perhaps you'll get a few extra special treats as we travel and Madi, you tell me what you like best at supper. Nightbloods get spoiled rotten 'round here." Kora gave Madi a wink and wished them goodnight. As soon as they left the Cook's tent, they were met with Sasha, who gave the young Nightblood a once over.

"Madi, this is Sasha, the Royal Tailor." Clarke introduced and smiled when Madi offered to shake.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"You as well, Madi. I hear you require fresh clothing. If you follow me, I'll take you to your tent and get measurements to make you some leather armor worthy of a Natblida." Sasha gave the girl a warm smile and Madi looked to Clarke for permission.

"Go on, little one. I have some business to take care of before supper, but I'll swing by your tent to escort you to the feast." Clarke promised, and the youngster followed Sasha, looking back occasionally to locate the blonde.

It wasn't until they were out of sight that Clarke felt an odd burst of cold air that set her hairs on end and she looked around in confusion. The weather was warm and everyone in camp wore thin tunics under their armor, yet none showed any sign they were aware of the sudden chill in the air. Clarke shrugged it off, deciding it had been a long day, and made her way to the prisoners.

Abby padded along beside her, and the moment the wolf spotted the Sky People, she burst into a set of angry growls. With her white fangs bared, Abby crept closer to the prisoners and Clarke smiled wickedly as the Sky People shook with fear. She noticed Bellamy immediately and recognized two others; John Murphy and Jasper Jordan. Neither was born to noble houses. They were the sons of servants who worked in Blake Manor and trailed behind Bellamy everywhere he went.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great Wanheda. Don't suppose you're here to free us..." John offered with a smirk when he noticed her approaching and the others turned their heads with eyes wide.

"Clarke! Gods, what happened to your face? Did the savages do that to you?" Bellamy asked, feigning concern as his gaze fell over her left eye and her furry companion snarled at him.

"Jok of, Natrona! Ai souda slash yu swella klin! (Fuck off, traitor! I should slit your throat!)" She replied, throwing him a death glare and didn't stop Abby when the wolf moved inches from his face.

"Damn, Princess. You sound like you were born in this shit hole. Guess Heda's reputation with the ladies is true. How's it feel to be the Grounder Queen's whore?" Jasper added with a look of disgust and received a glare in response.

"Knock it off, Jas, she was only trying to survive! Clarke, I know you're afraid, but we're here now! We can save you and Octavia from these savages, bring you home." Bellamy pleaded, causing Clarke to laugh unexpectedly at her old friend having the nerve to expect she would even consider helping him.

"Says the man who sold me to slavers and hunts helpless children. You truly are a moron if you believe I desire anything other than your head on a spike."

"I was trying to protect you from Jaha!" He lied, which she expected.

"Bullshit! You did it because you are a coward! Tell me, was it worth it? Did you get a pretty wife and an enormous castle?" Clarke countered.

"At least I didn't get on my knees for a fucking Ground…" Bellamy's bitter retort was silenced with the hardest punch she could summon, and he looked up at her in incredulity as she glared down at him.

"You will die by a thousand cuts tonight, Belomi kom Skaikru, though I doubt you'll make it past a hundred, and that's just the beginning of your punishment. Your Spirit will never know peace. No matter how much you eat or drink, your belly will always feel empty and your throat will always be parched with thirst. You will be forever alone. Unable to speak to, touch, hear or lay eyes on another soul. You will wander the world aimlessly, searching for anything that might end your suffering but never able to find it." It wasn't Klark kom Trikru speaking, and most definitely not Clarke of House Griffin. No, this was Wanheda. All of them pouring their power through her. Never has she felt so powerful, so full of vengeance and rage.

"Whelp… you are truly fucked now, Bell. She warned us not to set foot within a hundred miles of Wanheda, especially if we're close to death and now Clarke's damned you for all eternity. I hate to say I told you so but..." John offered with a deep exhale and shook his head, Clarke could see the wheels in his mind turning.

It should be strange. She was not accustomed to her senses so open to even the slightest detail, and yet it felt almost natural. A drop of sweat pooling on Jasper's forehead, the rapidness of their heartbeats and breaths bated in response to John's words. Whoever she was, they feared her… and they did not want John Murphy to tell their captors about this woman.

"I don't believe in Jaha's Necromancer and no way in hell is Clarke one! She may dress and talk like Wanheda, but it's still Clarke. We grew up with her, for fuck's sake! She is not some magical being that Commands the army of the dead! Clarke's just a spoiled brat who used her feminine wiles to get the Grounder Queen to fall in love so she can use Heda's armies to take the Sky Throne by force!" Jasper replied with a tone of confidence, though he gave her a leery glance and took a hard gulp when he met Clarke's eyes.

"What Necromancer?" She demanded, and as expected, it was John Murphy who answered.

"The one that has Jaha wrapped around her tiny little finger, he would lick the shit from her heel if she asked him to. He's convinced she can bring his family back from the dead and she says the black-bloods are the key." He stopped after a swift kick from Bellamy and the other Sky People looked incredibly nervous.

"Shut up, Murphy!"

"Wake the fuck up, guys! We are in chains, surrounded by barbarians who intend to cut us into a thousand pieces before we die! Bellamy's already fucked, just like Jaha's precious witch predicted, and unlike the rest of you, I plan on walking away from this."

"Not likely." Clarke added with an eye roll. "Even barbarians frown upon murdering families and hunting their orphan children like animals. You shouldn't have come to Kongeda, and now you will all die."

"Even if I tell you Jaha and his puppet-master's detailed plans for the black-bloods?" John raised a challenging eyebrow and the other Sky People scowled at him.

"You traitorous fucking snake!" Jasper shouted.

"I told you, Jas, I'm a survivor and if that means singing like a canary for Wanheda, I'll do it." John shrugged and returned his gaze to Clarke. "What do you want to know? I'll tell you everything."

"Yes, you will, but not on your terms, Johnathan. I'll see you all at your executions." She replied with a smug grin and looked at Lincoln, who was pretending not to understand their conversation. "Teik emo set raun ona tri. (Put them on a tree.)"

"Sha, Wanheda." Lincoln grabbed Captain Blake first, pulling him to his feet as if weighed nothing, and shoved him forward. The other guards did the same with the other prisoners and led them to the poles erected for the executions.

"Wait! Clarke, don't do this! Please!" Bellamy begged, and tried to struggle against Lincoln's grip, only for Abby to attack him. The wolf snapped her jaws around one leg and he screamed in agony, while the other Sky People looked on in horror.

"Anyone else interested in becoming my wolf's chew toy?" Clarke asked with a smirk and they all shook their heads immediately. "Taim na bants, ai strik pakstoka. (Let's go, my little wolf.)" She commanded and Abby loosened her grip on Bellamy's leg then padded behind Clarke as she made her way to their tent.

Her mind flooded with thousands of ways to punish the Sky People, while also muddling over the reasons for hunting Nightbloods. Who was this woman they spoke of? Jasper called her a Necromancer and John suggested she warned them of Clarke's power over Spirits. It went without saying that Bellamy would be in danger in Kongeda, so that prediction was swiftly set aside. But what did any of this have to do with Nightbloods?

Clarke's confrontation with the Sky People made her consider the meaning of home. Bellamy said they'd bring her and Octavia home because he didn't understand. Home wasn't a place or an actual building, but the people she loved. Whether it be in Polis or TonDC or even a tent as they travelled the continent, as long as her loved ones were there, it was home. She was helpless, penniless, frightened, weak when Lexa found her and the people of Kongeda freely offered Clarke a place among them.

In Sky Nation, her so-called friends only cared about the power and gold Clarke offered. It wasn't unquestionable loyalty; it was a contract and the moment she had nothing to offer; they betrayed her. Now those same beasts invaded her sacred home, infecting it with their plots and schemes. Clarke didn't want them to die. She needed it. Needed to rid Kongeda and the entire planet of the disease that was Sky Nation. Her dark thoughts were swept aside with one glance at her favorite person.

"Hey, beautiful." Clarke smiled widely at her wife, who appeared deep in thought as she sat on her throne of branches and Lexa beamed up at her.

"Hello, my love." Her wife hummed as Clarke took a seat in her lap and buried her nose in the crook of Lexa's neck.

Heda gladly wrapped her arms around her wife and they sat cuddled on the throne in a comfortable silence. Clarke sighed in contentment as she soaked up the comfort only Lexa could provide. Heda rescued a slave, surrounded her with safety and love, asking nothing in return. If Clarke hadn't fallen in love with her, Lexa would still move mountains to make her Queen feel safe and happy, even if it meant never sharing a bed. Her devotion wasn't mercurial, it was pure, and Clarke knew whatever they faced; it was together. Lexa gave her a family, a home, people whose loyalty was unshakable.

It had been a stressful few days and Clarke was about to execute men she once considered friends to protect Kongeda. Only days before, Lexa had done the same with Roan and it left her Spirit shattered. Being Heda's Queen definitely had its perks, but days like today made it difficult to see past the cloud of darkness that arrived with Sky Nation. Her only solace was that she had her wife and people to lean on until the storm passed. Clarke was determined to offer that same shelter of safety and unconditional love to Madi. She only hoped Lexa felt the same. Speaking of which...

"How is Madi?" Lexa asked quietly.

"As good as she can be. Kora allowed her to taste nearly every dish she's preparing for the feast and Sasha's fitting Madi for armor. I promised to escort her to the feast and I think you should be there, Madi looks up to you." Clarke grinned at her wife, recalling how many times the young Nightblood asked about Lexa.

It was quickly evident Madi was well versed in Heda's exploits. She named every battle Lexa fought in and mooned over her strategic brilliance as they cut potatoes. Madi had a large dose of hero worship for Lexa and wanted to impress her. Clarke felt a strange pull to the girl, though it wasn't as powerful as the magnetism between her and Lexa. For reasons unknown to her, being in proximity to Nightbloods made Clarke feel whole. It was a connection unlike any other, Nightbloods were her family and she would set the entire world ablaze to protect them.

"I would be honored to escort you both to the feast, my love." Lexa replied, placing a tender kiss on her wife's lips, and Clarke gave her a sultry expression as she pulled away.

"We have an hour and a half before the feast, you know." 

"Do we?" Lexa smirked, knowing exactly what her wife was suggesting. "What shall we do to pass the time?"

"Take your Queen to the bedroom, and you'll find out." Clarke answered with a cocky expression, giggling as Lexa scooped her wife up and made haste towards their bed.

***************

"Ready to eat until you bust, little one?" Clarke asked as they approached, finding Madi patiently awaiting their arrival, and the girl gave them a wide grin.

"Yes, Wanheda." She replied and shifted her attention to the pups, who were eager to play before dinner.

Normally Clarke and Lexa would wrestle with them before meals to expend some of their seemingly endless amounts of energy. However, their lovemaking lasted longer than expected and the two Queens had to rush to dress for the feast. Abby and Astrid nipped at Madi's hands, encouraging her to chase after them as they bounded between tents.

"Has Titus gone over your daily training schedule, Madi." Lexa asked, pulling the girl's attention from the pups and Madi gave her a bashful smile.

"Yes, Heda." She replied and shifted into a more professional stance with back erect.

"Excellent. I attend every morning session while we travel, and I have something special in mind for tomorrow." Her wife was in full Heda mode as they walked, with her hands folded behind her back and head held high. It was adorable watching Madi mimic her behavior, and it reminded Clarke of Aden. She was so focused on emulating Lexa that she ignored Abby and Astrid's playful nudges, much to the dismay of the pups.

"Will you join us, Wanheda?"

"Sometimes I do, but tomorrow Anya is taking me hunting. I'll be at your late afternoon lesson each day, though, and when we are in Polis, I will attend three of your daily classes. Don't tell anyone, but Wanheda still has a lot to learn about Spirits." Clarke answered and smiled brightly at the expression on Madi's face as they entered the Feast tent. It was obvious the girl had never attended a meal such as this and was not prepared for the copious amount of food sprawled across each table.

The clan leaders were taking their seats, and Madi gaped when she spotted the Nightblood's table. It sat in front of the Royal table, and the other children eagerly waved Madi over. The girl shot the two Queens a glance and did not move to join her classmates until they nodded their approval. Clarke took Lexa's hand and led her to their table, attempting to ignore the sudden tension in the air. Her wife's green eyes had a hint of hesitation when they met Tessia's gaze and she tried to suppress the nervous gulp, yet failed. Clarke silently prayed to the Spirits, asking them to mend the wound that Roan's death caused.

Despite the hurricane of emotions between them, the two sisters remained cordial and carried themselves as if nothing happened. Well, not entirely. There was no playful teasing or nostalgic tales shared, as they had in past meals. Lexa's heartfelt toast to her sister ascending to the rank of Azplana was accepted with a terse smile, and Tessia remained mostly silent afterwards. Still, Clarke was determined to make the feast enjoyable for Madi's sake, if nothing else. The young Nightbloods' table was full of boisterous laughter and smiles. They seemed to make their newest classmate feel welcome, and Madi was telling them stories of the Legendary Nightblood Pirate.

"Luna has never been defeated in battle! Some say her ship was built with the bones of her enemies and their ghosts carry her across the seas in the blink of an eye!" Madi informed them excitedly, causing Anya to roll her eyes and point at Clarke.

"That mangy pirate is no match for Wanheda, little one. Klark beat the shit out of Luna while wearing a nightgown, killed Azgeda's finest assassin after she was poisoned AND she slayed Klodon on her first hunt." Her fos exclaimed and sent a proud smile at the blonde.

"That's impossible!" Madi's jaw dropped and wide blue eyes shifted to Clarke, who swelled proudly in reaction to her seda's (teacher's) compliment. It was difficult to impress Wormana Onya kom Trikru, and Wanheda did so more than once.

"Not for Wanheda." Lexa added, smiling brightly for the first time since the start of the feast and placed a soft kiss on her wife's hand.

"Most of that was luck." Clarke replied, feeling oddly self-conscious. She didn't want Madi believing Wanheda was some mythical warrior. Clarke wasn't even half the fighter as Anya and even less so compared to Lexa. What they had in skill and decades of training, she made up for in sheer stubbornness. That wasn't brag worthy.

Aden humbly requested the Nightbloods be allowed to play with the six pups, who were impatiently waiting for freedom. The wolves were very well behaved and had learned that they would be rewarded for reclining quietly beside their masters as they dined. Not once had any of them begged for scraps, though their human counterparts slipped the occasional handful of food under the table. Abby and Astrid were currently smacking their lips after finishing two large portions of venison that fell off the table moments before.

"Go on, little ones. We will follow you out in a few moments." Clarke replied, grinning as the six pups looked to their masters for permission. In less than a minute, the tent was free of both wolves and children. Their joyous squeals echoed through the camp, causing all the adults to chuckle.

"You are stronger than you believe, Wanheda." Tessia spoke up suddenly, taking everyone by surprise. "Both Heda and Anya can slay half an army by themselves, that is a fact we all can agree on. Dozens of seasoned warriors died trying to bring down Klodon, thousands died in the war with Nia, and none of us have bested Luna kom Floukru. It's because of your heart. You let it guide you in all things, even when it isn't prudent, and yet you have defeated enemies none of us could. Perhaps all of us could learn to live by your example and fight with our hearts rather than out of duty."

Tessia's words were kind to Clarke, but they were like a dagger in the heart for Lexa. That much was clear as her wife's mossy eyes brimmed with torment in response to her sister's declaration. A darkness fell over Lexa and not metaphorically. Almost as if there were a shadow suddenly engulfing the feast guests and there was a chill in the air. It made Clarke shift uncomfortably in her chair, and her nose crumpled at the peculiar bitterness that wafted through the tent. What is that?

"Heda, Wanheda. It is time." Gustus announced as he entered, reminding them of the Sky People, and Clarke was overcome by relief. 

She stood from her chair and the frigid shadow looming in the tent lifted. Clarke led the way to the execution poles, deep in thought, considering the peculiar sensation from moments before. She could just make out the Skaikru prisoners when the chill passed through her again, and when she swirled her head around, she spotted Aden with a look of terror on his face.

"Wanheda!" He shouted frantically, though it was too late. Cold steel pressed against his throat, and the bitter smell from earlier permeated the air.

"We walk out of here with the kids or the black-bloods die!" The woman demanded in English and Clarke realized there were men holding blades to each Nightblood's throat. They wore no colors and seemed to come from very different countries based on their tattoos. These weren't Sky People, they were paid thugs. Money was their master, and that could be manipulated into Clarke's favor.

"We can discuss this without violence, come to amicable terms! Just let the children go!" Clarke lifted her hands in the air and the woman laughed maniacally.

"The children are why we are here, moron. All of your weapons are with my abnormally large friend over there. Now, I'm not stupid. I know my men don't stand a chance against you, even unarmed. I also know that black-bloods are precious to your people and they believe if these children die, so does Kongeda. Your men will kill us, but not before we kill the kids. So back the fuck off, or watch the future of Kongeda die before your eyes!" The woman's words weren't threats. These mercenaries weren't afraid of death and would take as many with them as possible. Are they sick or poisoned? Their eyes are dull and lifeless, as if they have nothing to... Spirits, they're dying! And if they're helping Skaikru, they've heard stories of Wanheda.

"A trade then, Wanheda for them." Clarke offered as she stepped forward and ignored the murmurs behind her as the mercenary's lips twisted into a wicked smile.

"Now we're talking. Run along, brat. Wanheda and I have a private matter to discuss. Go, or my friend slits that little girl's throat." The woman ordered and pointed at Madi.

"It's okay, Aden. Go on." She instructed, knowing that the young Nightblood would be safe with Lexa and Aden reluctantly walked past her.

"Klark!" Lexa called after her as she walked towards the mercenaries, but Clarke had a… feeling about this. One she couldn't explain. Maybe she could reason with them. They were sell-swords and must have a price.

"Stay where you are and do not attack, I can handle this, niron." She replied in Trig, praying her wife would trust her. As soon as she was within arm's length of the female mercenary, there was a blade at Clarke's throat and she forced herself not to follow her instincts to fight back.

"Here's how this goes. My friends and I are going to walk away with Wanheda and the black-bloods. I just want to talk, so let's not do anything hasty. If you attack, they die. If you stay here, we'll send the kids and Wanheda back unharmed, you have my word." As the woman spoke, Clarke silently attempted to convey her intentions to Lexa. It seemed in vain. Her wife's face contorted into pure rage and she wasn't alone. Anya, Gustus and Ryder were on their toes, prepared to strike.

"I am Trikru, and they are only toddlers with swords! Stand down! That's an order!" Wanheda commanded in Trig as the mercenary climbed onto her horse, lifting Clarke with her.

"I will kill every last one of you if there is so much as a bruise on my Queen's body!" Lexa shouted with an intensity that would make even the bravest men tremble and the band of mercenaries burst into laughter.

"We're already dead, sweetheart. That's why we need your wife." The woman replied and kicked her horse into a gallop, taking Clarke with her.

As the camp grew smaller in her vision, Clarke focused on every lesson she had learned since meeting Lexa. Focused on maintaining a clear head and manipulating this to her advantage. It only took moments for Clarke to realize the mercenaries left the Sky People behind. Lexa and the others likely killed them by now. Her second epiphany took longer, perhaps an hour, and Clarke berated herself for not putting the pieces together earlier.

Thirty people somehow slipped into a Kongeda camp unnoticed, and none of the Spirits warned them. In fact, she couldn't recall seeing a single Spirit since she took Madi to the Cook's hut. The bitter scent, peculiar shadows and cold she noticed before was a warning, alerting her to their presence. Her captors weren't dying, they were dead and fully admitted that. They weren't people, they were Ripas. Spirits forced inside human bodies, similar to what Elyssia did to the First Men.

Only they weren't First Men, and Clarke was their last hope. Gabriel once told her it was half life, and he looked forward to his Spirit finally being free of Lish's curse. Was this Elyssia's doing? Or someone else's? Either way, it meant Clarke's gut was right. The mercenaries weren't interested in Nightbloods or whatever Jaha was up to. No, this was personal and something only Wanheda could do. She was the Commander of Death, after all. Let's just hope they have some answers, because I'm about to burst with curiosity. Patience Clarke, think this through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. I know it's a cliffhanger, and I'm sorry. Next chapter's in the works.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets answers. Lexa leads a team to find her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! We cannot believe we hit 2000 Kudos on this fic! That is both flattering and kinda terrifying at the same time. Thank you guys so so much for all the support, Kudos and comments!

**Wanheda**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They rode until they reached a clearing and her captors halted to release the Nightbloods. All the children hesitated when they realized the mercenaries intended to keep Clarke with them, but the blonde assured them she would be safe. Knowing her wife, Lexa likely led a group of warriors to track them and she wouldn't be far behind.

  
  
  


"En's ku, ai goufas. Hon Heda. Bants. (It's okay, my children. Find Heda. Go.)" Clarke told them and watched as they slowly headed back to camp. Madi was the last to turn away, and the intensity in her blue eyes as they met Clarke's caused a strange suspicion to creep up. No, it was a certainty. Madi's going to hide and wait for Lexa so she can point the way.

  
  
  


Clarke almost said something, but she knew it would only endanger the young Nightblood. Better to let her stick to the shadows and watch from afar than alert the mercenaries to the girl's intentions. Clarke wasn't certain how she knew this, nor did she understand the sudden flux in her senses. Titus told her that Nightbloods could call upon the Spirits and draw power from them. Is this what Lexa does? Is this how she always seems to know what people are thinking, even without a Spirit nearby?

  
  
  


"So you're the new Wanheda." The presumed leader of the mercenaries said once the children were out of sight, and Clarke narrowed her eyes.

  
  
  


"New?"

  
  
  


"I knew one of your predecessors. She was one hell of a woman with a temper that even the Gods fled from." The woman chuckled as if recalling a wonderful memory. "I hear you're just like her. Name's Charmaine, but my friends just call me by my last name, Diyoza."

  
  
  


"Which do I call you?"

  
  
  


"That depends on if you want to be friends. For now, Charmaine is fine."

  
  
  


"So, you and your men are Ripas. Which means you are mine to command..." Clarke countered and watched as Charmaine tried to show strength. These mercenaries weren't stupid, meaning they had something to offer for Wanheda not cursing them. Granted, they were already cursed. "You knew I could use you for my own purposes and that it was an enormous risk to have this conversation. You don't care what happens to Skaikru, and you freed the children, meaning you don't serve Jaha. What do you want from me?"

  
  
  


"Our daughter's freedom." A brown-haired man with a goatee replied as he gestured for Clarke to take a seat on a nearby log.

  
  
  


"This is my husband, Paxton. Please sit." Charmaine interjected and Clarke sat as she requested, knowing she had the upper hand. "Miles, toss me the mead. I believe Wanheda could use a stiff drink."

  
  
  


"I assume your daughter is dead?" She asked as one mercenary offered her a flask and Clarke gave it a good sniff.

  
  
  


Following her near death at the hands of Ontari, Anya gave her student a detailed lesson in spotting poison. Her fos repeated it each week, pouring poisons in different foods and beverages until Clarke could recognize each one by scent. The mead smelled like any other, and she decided it would be rude not to imbibe. It wasn't native to Kongeda, or at least didn't taste like any she could recognize and definitely had a kick to it.

  
  
  


"Not exactly, but I'll be damned if she's cursed to the same existence as her parents." Paxton answered with a heavy heart and shifted his eyes to Charmaine, who continued.

  
  
  


"I mentioned your predecessor. We were friends once. We travelled the planet as her personal army and as a reward for years in her service, Calliope offered all of us eternity. When we die, we enter someone else's body. We thought it was a gift, but after a hundred and fifty years, we learned it's a curse. Food has no flavor… that mead you're drinking is tasteless to us, though I'm told it's incredibly potent. We feel nothing. The sun on our face feels cold… a lover's touch feels empty…" Charmaine glanced at Paxton and sighed. "It's a half-life, one I do not wish on my worst enemy. The only joy my husband and I have felt in all this time was at the birth of our daughter, Hope. Even that waned quickly. But there is nothing we wouldn't do to protect her. Even if it means betraying old friends."

  
  
  


"What does this have to do with Skaikru's Necromancer?" Clarke hoped she wasn't jumping to conclusions, but her gut told her Jaha's Necromancer was involved somehow. Why else would these Ripas come to me?

  
  
  


"Calliope was like you once, a kind-hearted person, but the years have twisted her into a creature I barely recognize. Callie did to Hope what she intends to do to your black-bloods; she stole my daughter's body and uses it as her own. Now that evil bitch wears Hope's face and plans to put Jaha's army inside a bunch of helpless kids." Paxton explained, causing a mix of confusion and terror to flood Clarke's mind. Did he just say...

  
  
  


"I don't understand."

  
  
  


"Nightbloods are perfect hosts for Spirits, Clarke. Their blood allows the transition from one host to the next to be mostly seamless, Skaikru would have all their memories intact, and the children's Spirits would be permanently banished to the Spirit Realm. As Ripas, Skaikru could infiltrate Kongeda, kill you and Heda, then use your wife's body as a host. Our people would be none the wiser until it was too late." Gabriel explained as he stepped from the shadows, taking everyone by surprise and the mercenaries raised their weapons.

  
  
  


"Gabriel, how did you…"

  
  
  


"My sister told me she and the other Spirits were suddenly expelled from the camp and could not re-enter. That could only mean Skaikru has a Necromancer on their side, so I came as soon as I could." He explained, but Clarke was still confused.

  
  
  


"How did you reach us so quickly?"

  
  
  


"The same way these Ripas got past your guards." Gabriel answered, gesturing to the mercenaries, and Charmaine pulled out a knife, then made a tiny incision in her finger. The moment Clarke saw ebony liquid spill from the woman's wound, she gasped and finally realized what happened to the Nightbloods that were captured. This Necromancer is using them as a vessel for other Spirits!

  
  
  


"Black-blood allows us to transition from Spirit form into flesh and vice versa. We can move over an enormous distance in minutes and materialize back into flesh. It's how we moved through your camp unseen, though  _ you _ seemed to sense us when we got too close." Paxton smirked. "Your connection to the dead is stronger than we assumed. I was damned certain you spotted me when you left the prisoners, you looked right through me."

  
  
  


"How many Nightbloods does Jaha have?"

  
  
  


"Dozens, and he's sent half his damned army all over the planet to find more. Each group has people like us escorting them so they can sneak into even the most secure places on the planet. Only place our kind can't enter is the Spirit World." Charmaine explained and Clarke narrowed her eyes.

  
  
  


"But you're Spirits!"

  
  
  


"They are the  _ wrong _ kind of Spirits, Clarke. The First Men put up safeguards over a millennium ago to keep Ripas out. At the time of the second war, there were many like Jaha's witch seeking to cheat death, and we were forced to create barriers Ripas couldn't cross. It recognizes that the Spirit belonging to that particular body is already in that Realm and prevents Ripas from permanently destroying them. Your daughter's Spirit will be intact, I promise." Gabriel responded, and it seemed he pitied the Ripas, which wasn't surprising. The First Men suffered too, and Clarke wondered if it was the same for them as it was for Ripas. She would ask Gabriel later, for the moment she had to protect her family and people. Hopefully, the Ripas would help.

  
  
  


"So you want me to put Hope back into her own body… Can I do that?" Clarke looked at the First Man, who gave her a proud smile you would expect from a parent.

  
  
  


"Yes, and I will help you, my friend. Elyssia is searching for Hope as we speak."

  
  
  


"Where is Calliope now?" She shifted her eyes to Charmaine, who appeared to conclude Clarke genuinely intended to help them. The collective sense of hopelessness that enveloped the Ripas seemed to fade, and the air felt lighter.

  
  
  


"Last I checked, heading to the Mountain Kingdom with others like myself to defeat them. There are rumors they had a First Man protecting them, but they are no longer watching over the Mountain Men."

  
  
  


"Lorelei!" Clarke gasped, realizing this was HER fault. Maunon had a Guardian in the form of a First Man keeping Sky Nation away, and now they were defenseless. I should have made certain allowing the First Men to return home didn't endanger our allies. Think before you act, Clarke!

  
  
  


"I'll send her to hold back Skaikru, but only you and Heda can stop them permanently. Cast out the Sky people that don't belong in the hosts and return the proper Spirits to their own flesh." Gabriel offered.

  
  
  


"Which means going to the Mountain Kingdom…" Clarke sighed heavily. She did not wish to ever leave Kongeda, and yet it was the only way to protect the Nightbloods. "If I give you my word to return your daughter to her body, will you help us stop this witch?"

  
  
  


"Yes, but we have one additional request. Once Jaha is defeated, release our Spirits from Calliope's curse and swear you will protect Hope." Charmaine answered after sharing a look with her husband and Clarke gave her a nod of agreement.

  
  
  


"You have my word."

  
  
  


"Then you have my men's loyalty, Wanheda. We should get back before your people inadvertently put the black-bloods in danger, otherwise the Sky People will possess the children upon their death."

  
  
  


"Those bastards plan to possess the Nightbloods after they die! That's what John was trying to tell me, and like an idiot, I ignored him." Clarke exclaimed as she realized they fell into a trap and knew they needed to return to camp before Lexa finished the executions. Spirits, what if I'm too late?

  
  
  


"Callie's spell will grant them a form of immortality, but as I mentioned before, it's a miserable existence. A half-life, one without joy or pleasure, just... emptiness." Diyoza stared off into the woods with a cloud of hopelessness surrounding her, and it seemed to spread into the other mercenaries. All of them appeared desperate for release from Calliope's supposed gift to them, and Clarke knew she made the right decision by agreeing to help them.

  
  
  


"That is because your host is rejecting your Spirit's presence, your flesh knows you don't belong and you will never find peace while in the body of a fully developed Spirit. It only worked for First Men because we entered our bodies at birth." Gabriel added, and Clarke knew she needed to redirect the conversation so she could return to camp.

  
  
  


"And the prisoners in camp?"

  
  
  


"They were marked by Jaha's witch prior to leaving Sky Nation, if they die and are within a hundred feet of a black-blood…" Paxton answered, causing her to stand up and head for the horses.

  
  
  


"We have to stop the executions!" She demanded, and none moved to stop her as Clarke mounted Diyoza's horse.

  
  
  


"Burn the Necromancer's mark from their flesh and her magic won't protect their Spirits." Gabriel offered. "It will be on their chest or the back of their neck, just below the hairline." Clarke nodded her understanding, then looked to Diyoza and Paxton.

  
  
  


"My people won't understand, but I have an idea for that. Will you help?"

  
  
  


"Anyway, we can."

  
  
  


"Excellent, now I just have to convince my wife. Don't suppose you can make me suddenly appear in camp?" Clarke shifted her gaze to Gabriel, who chuckled and pointed at an enormous oak fifty meters to the east.

  
  
  


"Don't forget the goufas, they've been watching us and want to help." As soon as he finished speaking, Madi poked her head out and the others swiftly followed her example.

  
  
  


"Tain na bants, ai goufas." Clarke ordered. "Mind if we borrow your horses, Charmaine?"

  
  
  


"We don't need them." Charmaine shrugged, then gave Clarke a grin. "And you can call me Diyoza from now on."

  
  
  


"I'll meet you and your men at my camp, Diyoza." Wanheda replied before checking that all the Nightbloods mounted their horses and kicked hers into a gallop.

  
  
  


Clarke's need to defeat Jaha and those serving him increased with every clod of her steed's hooves. She was relieved that the Nightbloods with her were safe, but there were others who needed to be rescued. Jaha launched an underhanded war against Kongeda and Nightbloods with the help of a former Wanheda. Knowing that one of her predecessors could betray Kongeda infuriated Clarke. She was determined to make an example of Calliope and Skaikru, teaching the world what happens when you attack Kongeda. They threatened the wrong people and she would make them all pay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Heda**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Link, Octavia, with me!" Lexa commanded as she stomped towards the weapons Clarke's captors left behind. Lincoln was their best tracker and could move unseen. Octavia would no doubt have a personal stake in returning her friend safely, and there was no chance Lexa was staying in camp.

  
  
  


"Heda, allow me to join you." Echo offered. "You know I can track better than anyone, except Lincoln, and I can shoot a squirrel's eye out with my bow."

  
  
  


"Permission granted." Lexa replied, before looking to her general. "Triple the guard and the chains on the prisoners. The moment we return, they die."

  
  
  


"Yes, Heda." Anya nodded her understanding as Lexa and the others strode towards the horses. She gave the mercenaries a ten-minute head start and if they were careful, they could flank them.

  
  
  


With a curt nod at her former fos, they were off. As they dashed through the dark forest, Lexa's mind was flooded with questions and she felt mildly concerned about her Guardian Spirit. Becca always came and went as she pleased, yet never abandoned Lexa when danger was close. That these brigands could sneak into camp without warning suggested there were factors they were still unaware of.

  
  
  


In fact, thinking back on tonight, there was only the slightest hint of something foul nearby. Clarke suddenly became uncomfortable at the end of dinner and covered her nose. Lexa assumed it was a reaction to Tessia's words. However, her wife seemed to look around in confusion. It couldn't have been a Spirit, because Clarke was just as surprised by their unannounced guests as Lexa. Who were these people? How did they sneak in? Where are Becca and Elyssia? Why did the woman say they were dead?

  
  
  


"Heda." Lincoln brought his horse to a halt and gestured at movement ahead. Lexa gestured for the others to dismount and proceed on foot.

  
  
  


"They aren't trying to cover their tracks." Echo announced with her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she and Lincoln inspected their surroundings.

  
  
  


"Watch for traps, my friends. They caught us off guard once already and we cannot lose their trail." Lexa instructed and allowed the two trackers to lead the way.

  
  
  


It was an agonizingly slow trek, and Lexa had to keep reminding herself to remain calm. Clarke and the Nightbloods were prisoners to soldiers that abandoned their own men. At least that's how it appeared. The Sky People's faces lit up at the sight of them, then shouted after them when they absconded with Clarke and the goufas. They were surprised to be left behind and called the other soldiers traitors. That meant Clarke's captors were looking to defect... Or, she was in imminent danger.

  
  
  


"I will burn them all alive if they hurt her." Lexa muttered under her breath as they passed yet another set of deliberate tracks left by her wife's captors.

  
  
  


"Chil yu daun, seda. Oso na hon emo daun en frag emo op. (Calm down, teacher. We will find them and kill them.)" Octavia whispered, bringing a proud smile from her fos.

  
  
  


The former Sky girl had earned the trust and respect of their people. She was a fine warrior after a few mere months, and Octavia's progress caused the clan leaders to ponder the inner strength of Sky women. Clarke made a name for herself in two weeks by defeating Klodon and Octavia when she took a leading role in containing the plague. Both learned Trig with impressive speed and picked up training far better than expected.

  
  
  


Tessia described Sky women as docile and non-confrontational, unskilled with any form of weaponry. Clarke and Lexa's seken proved to be quite the opposite. They were both headstrong, brave almost to a fault, and quick studies. No warrior in Kongeda could question their loyalty, because they repeatedly chose their new people over their homeland. Octavia remained strong as she faced her brother and his friends in battle. Lexa pulled her seken aside while the others set up camp and promised not to hold it against her if Octavia wanted to skip the executions.

  
  
  


"No fucking way! I'm going and I'm making a cut on every single one of those nomojokas (motherfuckers)!" Her seken argued, furious that Lexa would even suggest it and that concerned her. She did not want Octavia to suffer, and while she was rightfully upset by Bellamy's actions, her seken might be filled with regret after his death.

  
  
  


"Octavia, he is your brother."

  
  
  


"Not anymore. My brother died the day he sold Clarke." Octavia countered, shaking her head and grinding her teeth angrily. "She is my sister, Heda! Maybe not in blood, but that's what Clarke is to me, family. Every memory I have from the time we were five until my marriage to Pike, Clarke was in it. Even after I got married, whenever I thought about the future, Clarke was there. There was a time Bell felt the same, and I can't fathom what made him betray her."

  
  
  


"If you change your mind…"

  
  
  


"I won't."

  
  
  


"Yu ste yuj, Oktevia kom Trikru. (You are strong.) It is an honor to be your fos." Lexa replied, beaming at her pupil's resiliency.

  
  
  


Now, hours later, Octavia was trying to comfort her seda while likely fearing for Clarke's life as well. This is what it meant to be Trikru and to be a warrior worthy of Kongeda. Showing strength even when you are weak and helping your peers by sharing their burdens. Who would have imagined I would have a Sky girl as my seken? Or that I would trust one with my life and those of our people?

  
  
  


"Thank you, Octavia." Lexa replied, then spun at the sudden approach of horses. All the warriors stood prepared to fight until they realized who it was. "Klark?"

  
  
  


As relieved as she was to see Clarke and the goufas safe, Lexa was also concerned. Wanheda and all the Nightbloods were riding their own horse. The mercenaries who captured them remained unseen, making Lexa worry this might be a trick. They must be watching us. What are they planning? Why let them go?

  
  
  


"Please tell me you haven't executed them yet!" Clarke exclaimed, catching her wife and friends off guard.

  
  
  


"Uh, no…" Lexa answered with hesitation. Did she make a deal to release the prisoners? Clarke must know they cannot be allowed to live…

  
  
  


"Thank the Spirits! We need to get back, there's something I have to do before we kill those bastards." Her wife offered her arm to lift Lexa onto her horse, leaving Heda and the others befuddled.

  
  
  


"Uh, Clarke… did you eat any mushrooms while you were captured?" Octavia asked, and the blonde chuckled.

  
  
  


"No, but you may think you have when I tell you what's going on. I'll explain as we ride, and I ask you to forgive us for not telling you everything until now." Clarke answered and looked over her shoulder at her wife, who climbed in behind her. "We have to tell Octavia everything about Natblidas, ai niron, or she won't understand."

  
  
  


"I trust my seken with both our lives, Klark." Lexa replied, placing a tender kiss on her wife's check and smiled when the blonde's body sank into hers. It was a miniscule form of affection to most, but in this moment it was all the reassurance Lexa needed to know Clarke was safe. Until they had some privacy, they were Heda and Wanheda. She could inspect her wife for bruises and fuss over her Queen's rash -minded behavior when they were alone.

  
  
  


"Then everyone needs to listen carefully, because Skaikru is more dangerous than we believed." Clarke instructed and clicked her tongue to get her borrowed horse to move forward.

  
  
  


Lexa was certain Anya and the warriors would await their arrival before commencing with the executions. That allowed them the time to give their companions a crash course in Spirits and the abilities of Nightbloods. Not every subject was covered, on account of time, but with the help of the young Nightbloods riding with them, there was a basic understanding of what Skaikru was doing. Octavia was more confused than Lincoln and Echo. The others were raised to believe in the existence of Spirits and therefore were not as shocked by Nightbloods' ability to converse with them.

  
  
  


"So… there's dead people everywhere and you guys can see them?" Octavia clarified, looking between the goufas and Lexa as they nodded. "Clarke can literally fuck people over in the afterlife, if they piss her off… and my idiot brother is trying to steal one of your bodies. Jok, this is a lot!"

  
  
  


"I know O, and I'm sorry we haven't discussed this until now!" Clarke hung her head, likely feeling as if she let her friend down.

  
  
  


"Don't be. I don't think I would have told you the truth either, if our places were swapped. I still have your back, and I kind of want them dead more now, if that makes any sense." Octavia replied, then let out a deep sigh as they reached the edge of camp.

  
  
  


"Heda! Wanheda!" Gonas exclaimed as they rode past and brought their steeds to a halt near the prisoners.

  
  
  


Clarke hopped off their shared horse and walked directly up to the Sky People on a mission. She tore open Bellamy's shirt, revealing a strange tattoo on his chest, and then did the same with the other prisoners. All of them had identical markings over their hearts, which wasn't necessarily abnormal for warriors, and most would ignore it. In fact, if not for Charmaine's warning, they would unwittingly endanger every Nightblood in camp.

  
  
  


"Your Spirits are  _ mine _ to command, not hers!" Clarke said with a venomous tone and grabbed one torch, then pressed the flames against Bellamy's chest.

  
  
  


He screamed in agony as a strange, purple smoke rose from the flames and Clarke repeated the same actions with every prisoner, burning the mark from their flesh. By the time she finished, all the Sky People were unconscious from the pain. Lexa took in the sight with a mixture of relief and concern for her wife's psyche. There was a fire in Clarke's eyes she had never witnessed until now.

  
  
  


"Klark, what is this?" Anya asked, looking to the others for an explanation, and Lexa took a breath before answering. The people of Kongeda considered Ripas as boogeymen, though most brushed it off as a children's story. They were about to learn otherwise, though Lexa was a tad nervous about Clarke's plan. After checking that the Sky People were still unconscious, Echo gave Heda and Wanheda a nod.

  
  


"Witchcraft, Onya. The mark on their chests would allow their Spirits to latch onto any nearby Nightbloods after their death. The Sky People planned to use the children to become Ripas, like these soldiers." Lexa replied and gulped to prepare for the dramatic arrival of Clarke's new friends, knowing this may be too much at once. But if their people didn't understand what they were fighting, Skaikru would have an advantage in this war. Lexa knew it could be jarring to witness, but as her wife pointed out, it was the fastest explanation.

  
  
  


"Ripas!!" Hundreds of whispers and gasps erupted throughout the camp as Diyoza's men materialized in front of them.

  
  
  


Clarke gave her wife a nod, and Lexa took a sharp breath before delving into the tale. Lincoln, Octavia, and Echo agreed it would be best to tell them everything. Most Kongedans believed in Spirits without requiring proof, and the Ripas agreed to serve as evidence. They weren't the same as other Spirits, but it would get the point across. They didn't have time for full disclosure, and there would likely be confusion, yet Lexa had faith in her people's resilience.

  
  
  


"We are here for you, Heda." Becca announced as she appeared, no longer banished from camp by the Necromancer's spell and all the previous Commanders made themselves visible. Only Clarke and the other Nightbloods could see them, but it was the encouragement they needed. Here goes nothing...

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Skaikru executions (VIOLENCE /CHAR DEATH warning in advance) and Clexa makes plans as they head to Azgeda.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skaikru executions, and talk about Ripas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! We are just blown away by the response to this!
> 
> TW: VIOLENCE AND CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> You will get a better *I hope* explanation for Ripas and what Jaha is up to in this chapter. If anyone has any questions, we are 100% willing to answer them (minus spoilers). 
> 
> You can ask in the comments section, or if you want you can DM vmplvr1977 on [My tumblr](https://vmplvr1977.tumblr.com)

**Heda**

  
  


  
  


Admitting she could see and communicate with Spirits was received far more readily than Lexa expected. She and the other Nightbloods assumed their people would scoff or suggest they were delusional. Instead, they appeared open-minded, and many claimed they had a hunch of the truth. Anya and even Tessia suggested they suspected it after spending so many years as a part of Lexa's life. It was a reprieve, but they were about to delve into the topic of Ripas. That would be more problematic to demonstrate and to accept.

  
  


"We all recognize that Spirits are all around us. In the air, water, trees, earth, and even inside us. When a person perishes, their Spirit moves on to the next life, in whatever form that takes. Some are reborn as humans, others as a tree seedling or a puppy or many of the marvelous creatures and entities around us. This is the natural order of life's cycle… birth, growth, death and rebirth. This takes place over and over throughout time, each generation we are reborn into a different form of existence." Lexa knew everyone present was conscious of this, but it was necessary to clarify.

  
  


"When we are reborn as a mortal, we forget our former life and start from scratch. We no longer recall the love of our life or our friends or what happened just before we died. Skaikru hopes to cheat nature, by prolonging their lives and dodging the process of rebirth." Lexa explained, then acknowledged for Clarke to take over.

  
  


"This is where the Necromancer comes in. Calliope is taking a Spirit that has recently died and injecting them into another body with their prior memories intact. They don't have to grow up or relearn anything, and in their perception, it makes them invincible or everlasting. But it is perverse and intrinsically evil. They are occupying a body that is already possessed and driving out the Spirit that resides inside it." Wanheda clarified as she glowered at the unconscious Sky People and there was no misconstruing the sheer contempt Clarke had for her old acquaintances.

  
  


"Why control Natblidas?" Tessia asked unexpectedly, and Wanheda's eyes matched her spouse's with a mute question behind them.

  
  


The simplest means to illustrate the how was to share what happened to the Nightbloods during the plague. After they woke up, Gabriel walked them through the reasons their Spirits left their corporeal body, and Lexa prayed Clarke would bypass any acknowledgement of Hedacoon as she presented her explanation. As delighted as her wife was by raccoon Lexa, their people would regard it as a proof of deficiency and possibly believe she was inadequate to reign.

  
  


"Unlike us, a Nightblood's Spirit possesses a form of magical protection because they are offspring of the First Men. When Lexa and the Nightbloods were sick, their Spirits found asylum in the Spirit World while their bodies recovered from the plague. Once they were mended, their Spirits returned safely to their mortal body. Jaha's Necromancer knows this and manipulates it to seize a Nightbloods body. Their magical bodyguard makes them the perfect target." Clarke finished and her wife let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, unwittingly drawing attention to Lexa. Shit! Luckily, Paxton diverted on her behalf, though he didn’t recognize it.

  
  


"Calliope has left an enchanted imprint on each of Jaha's soldiers that keeps their Spirit from proceeding on to the next life. Instead, their Spirits latch onto the nearest Nightblood and they start an intrusion on their body. To safeguard the Nightblood, the magic that runs in their veins carries them into the Spirit Realm while the malignant Spirit inhabits their flesh. The one hijacking their bodies becomes a Ripa, like us." He rotated his head to gaze at the other mercenaries and gave their commander a salute.

  
  


"Ripas are trapped somewhere between the living and the deceased. As you can see…" Diyoza paused as she drifted from the flesh to Spirit and then back to flesh, drawing a collective gasp from the warriors.

  
  


"Ripas have two contrasting forms. It is how we penetrated your defenses earlier tonight. When we move in Spirit form, not even Nightbloods can catch us. Callie told us it was because Ripas are unnatural beings. The only person who appears to sense a Ripa while in Spirit form, is Wanheda." Charmaine finished and everyone turned their awareness to Clarke.

  
  


"I noticed an unusual chill and smelled a rotten, bitter aroma in the air. At one point, while we dined I felt a peculiar darkness in the feast tent shrouding everyone, and yet none of you could sense it."

  
  


"The shadow Wanheda described was us. Ten of my men infiltrated the pavilion to verify that you were all preoccupied while the rest went to seize your youngsters."

  
  


"Skaikru's Necromancer has them collecting Nightbloods so she can turn Jaha's army into Ripas. It would make them especially dangerous, and they could easily slip past guards to assassinate myself or Wanheda or any they deemed deservant of death." As Lexa spoke, she grasped how fortunate they were that Diyoza's men wanted to defect. The Ripas could have lingered until they retired to bed and slaughtered them in their slumber. Like invisible assassins.

  
  


"So why are you helping us?" Anya asked, and Charmaine let out a profound exhale. Diyoza and Paxton's expression made it plain that the two Ripas blamed themselves for what happened to Hope.

  
  


"As far I know, Paxton and I are the only Ripas to have a baby after we became undead. This was only feasible because we lamented not having children when we had the chance. Calliope used her capabilities to allow us to procreate, but she cautioned us it was a one-time arrangement."

  
  


"Hope was born a Nightblood, and she is without question the best thing Char and I have done in the century and a half we've lived. Hope brought joy everywhere she went until she was five years old." Paxton stopped and took a hard gulp, looking heartbroken.

  
  


"That's when she met Calliope, and Hope immediately despised her. She told us that Callie was evil and had to be destroyed. We thought it was her imagination, she was always talking to invisible friends and comprehended things no child her age should know. Then one day, fourteen years ago, we invited Callie over for dinner. Hope was furious and demanded that we send her away. Callie offered to speak with her to prove she meant no harm. That's when…"

  
  


"Hope slit Callie's throat." Paxton pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "None of us knew it was possible, Callie had lived for so long and we believed she was incapable of death. Almost immediately after, Hope's body language changed, and she began speaking as if she were Callie. That's when we realized she had taken possession of Hope's body. When we demanded she give our daughter's body back, Callie said if she hadn't taken control, Hope would have eliminated every Ripa on the planet."

  
  


"So there you have it. Skaikru is abducting Natblidas from all over the planet so Calliope can build an army of Ripas. If she succeeds, Kongeda and every nation that stands against them will be decimated." Lexa finished and there was a long moment of silence before Tessia spoke.

  
  


"How do we stop them from taking Heda and the Natblidas?"

  
  


"We burn the marks left by the Necromancer, as Wanheda did moments ago." Paxton answered.

  
  


"Can we burn them alive?" Her sister inquired, and Paxton gave her a non-committal nod.

  
  


"Theoretically, yes, but if they die before the mark is destroyed they can still possess a Nightblood. There are stories of another alternative, but I need to speak to the captain of the Black Blade to corroborate it first."

  
  


"You mean Luna?" Clarke's sapphire eyes shot open with astonishment, and there were murmurs among the warriors. Lexa was as mystified as her wife and people. What does a pirate have to do with this?

  
  


"I believe that is her name, Callie fears them and instructed us to bypass any possible encounters. Our trip to Kongeda took three weeks longer because we had to avoid the Black Blade. I don't know the details, I only know the tale that any Ripas that engage her ship don't survive and they cannot claim a new body after death. This is extraordinary considering the full crew comprises Black-bloods and Callie's spell should have allowed them to commandeer their bodies." Paxton answered, inducing her spouse and Lexa to seek answers from Becca. Did she know Luna's crew were Nightbloods?

  
  


Becca gave the two Queens an acknowledgment, confirming it was true, but how did they not perceive this before? Luna never alluded to it in all the years she had known her, and thinking back, Lexa saw none of them bleed. If they whispered to any Spirits while in Polis, she never witnessed it, and Lexa was slightly insulted that Luna never informed her. Outside of Roan, Luna was her oldest friend, and yet she didn't trust Lexa enough to tell her the truth.

  
  


"Each of them she found running from Nightblood Hunters, and she did not want you demanding they come to Polis for training. They begged us not to inform you or speak to them while they were aiding us with the Plague." Becca told her, inaudible to the Ripa's and red-bloods. "It is how they sail so rapidly from one sector of the oceans to the next and have never been conquered. They each have Spirits who lend their power, advise and protect them."

  
  


"You think Luna established a means to prevent Ripas from possessing her crew?"

  
  


"It's feasible. There are many witches on this earth and hardly a handful are evil like Calliope, the rest would presumably seek to help Nightbloods. Magic originated from the First Men and is passed down to your kind. If she encountered one of those, they could have worked a spell to protect the crew of the Black Blade." Diyoza answered with a shrug and everyone held a moment of silence as they processed the vast sum of additional information.

  
  


It was a lot, even for Lexa. The notion of a Spirit hijacking a Nightblood's body to control as their own was unimaginable before now. If she had not seen the Ripas disappear and re-materialize herself, Lexa would have considered it a ghost story. Now Luna might already know how to save all the Nightbloods from Callie's spells and it would offer them an advantage in this war. But that would have to wait until they could speak to the pirate, for now they had four captives to deal with. Clarke seemed to think the same thought, and her wife split the eerie silence that settled over the encampment.

  
  


"I realize we all require time to contemplate this revelation and we must learn what we can from Diyoza's men as we head to Azgeda. I do not know about the rest of you, but I am looking forward to ridding Kongeda of these four monsters so they can never hurt our children or people again." Clarke gestured to the men shackled to the poles behind her and their people sounded their agreement with cheers.

  
  


Within a few minutes, the warriors were positioned to take their cut and Anya used a pail of frigid water to wake the Sky People up. Each condemned man gasped as they were startled from their stupor and peered around in bewilderment. Once he gathered his surroundings, Bellamy gave his sister and Clarke a look of desperation.

  
  


"O, Clarke… please, I beg you not to do this!" He blurted, which only infuriated the two women further and Clarke stomped forward with a dagger in fist.

  
  


"I have previously sentenced you in the next life, you traitorous bastard. Enjoy spending the rest of eternity in agony!" She spat and wedged a lengthy, sharp cut into his chest, producing an agonizing cry from the Sky man.

  
  


Then Wanheda moved to the next prisoner and held her blade to his flesh as she articulated her sentence of everlasting torment, then made her cut. Wicked smiles filled the faces of the Kongeda warriors as Clarke described a hereafter of uninterrupted suffering. They will be always hungry, constantly thirsty, powerless to see or hear or touch another. The Sky People would float through the world blind, deaf, and unaware of anything or anyone around them as they searched for even the slightest trace of reprieve. It was a fate that no one could envy and the ideal punishment for their inhuman actions. Clarke finally arrived at the last man, and to everyone's surprise, altered her curse.

  
  


"John Murphy, you are bound to me and my commands in the afterlife. You will serve as a spy, and report everything you know, see or hear to myself or Heda. Your only desire in the next life is to serve Kongeda and do anything in your power to protect Nightbloods. Once Sky Nation has been defeated, I will decide if you deserve a better fate than your friends." Wanheda informed him and made the same cut she had left on the others.

  
  


After Clarke finished, she glanced at Madi and handed her a dagger with a sad smile. The young Nightblood's blue eyes held a torrential storm in them as she looked to Lexa for approval. After a curt nod from Heda, Madi followed Clarke's previous path and made her cut on each prisoner. Only the one called John offered any sign of remorse over his actions.

  
  


"I'm sorry about your family." He told her and gritted his teeth as she sank her blade into his flesh.

  
  


Next were the other Nightbloods, who Clarke and Lexa decided deserved the opportunity for justice. Each lost a family member to Hunters, and they were the intended victims of Skaikru's assault. Then Tessia, followed by each of the clan leaders, next were generals of their respective clans and Octavia.

  
  


It was at this point, Lexa was forced to halt the process to make her last cut on the one called Jasper. Abby had informed them he was expiring, and Heda was the one who must end their fight by law. After a brief check by Nyko, he agreed the Sky man could only take one more cut. Twenty-eight cuts. Pathetic. Lexa didn't spare him any parting words, he didn't deserve for his Spirit to be sent off as a warrior of Kongeda.

  
  


"You're fucking barbarians!" Bellamy exclaimed as Jasper's body sagged in the chains holding him in place and she glared at him.

  
  


"We have NEVER hunted children and have done absolutely nothing to provoke the attacks on our people. If you had stayed on your continent, we would not be at war with Sky Nation. A group of your men attacked us months ago, and I did not order my armies to sail to Sky Nation. Then Pike came to kill us with disease, and still we did not attack. Now you hunt our children because you are cowards who wish to live forever. You call US barbarians?" Lexa was shouting angrily, fury taking over at the very nerve of these monsters, and she shifted her gaze to the next warrior awaiting their turn. "Proceed with the cuts."

  
  


It was over sooner than everyone hoped, and based on the expressions of those in camp, all were disgusted by how weak Skaikru was. Not a single soldier made it past sixty cuts, and that was John Murphy. In truth, he lasted longer solely because he apologized to each who made their cut. As a result, the gonas made more shallow cuts, Bellamy and the other one were dead by forty-nine. No wonder they needed to use magic and Ripas against Kongeda. None were a quarter as strong as any of their warriors.

  
  


"It is very late, so we will hold camp here for another day to gather our strength before we continue our trek to Azgeda. I shall see you all tomorrow. All training will begin two hours behind schedule to allow for sleep." Lexa dismissed them after the bodies of Madi's family and their murderers were set ablaze. They had a few scant hours before dawn and everyone was visibly exhausted.

  
  


"You okay, little one?" Clarke asked Madi, who had an almost vacant expression, and the girl took a gulp.

  
  


"They really can't hurt anyone again? Their Spirits won't… haunt me."

  
  


"I swear it Madi, but if it makes you feel better Klodon will watch over you while you sleep. If you're in any danger, he'll get us and we'll both be there in a flash." Her wife glanced at Lexa, who smiled at how protective Clarke was of the girl.

  
  


Madi was a Nightblood and therefore had her own Guardian Spirit to watch over her. Granted, Lexa had yet to see or meet her. She thought she may have glimpsed a woman dressed in white at the edge of her vision when Madi made her cuts, but she vanished immediately afterwards.

  
  


"You don't mind?" Madi asked the enormous Spirit, and he gave her a proud grin.

  
  


"It would be an honor to protect you, little warrior." Klodon replied, and Clarke gave him an appreciative smile before wishing all the Nightbloods a goodnight.

  
  


"Reshop, Heda." They offered in unison and Lexa beamed at them.

  
  


"Reshop, ai goufas."

  
  


It had been a stressful day, and her adopted children had weathered it with grace. They refused to leave Wanheda behind, despite knowing it was a risk, and helped answer the barrage of questions their people had as they described their ability to speak to the dead. Titus was the only one who knew the truth, and he taught them to keep it a secret. However, he gladly supported his two Queen's decision to disclose everything.

  
  


Lexa felt a strange sense of relief, knowing the young Nightbloods were not only safe but finally able to be themselves. She had spent her entire life keeping secrets, and it caused an overwhelming sense of loneliness. There was this part of her she kept hidden, even from those closest to her, and now she no longer needed to hide. Word would spread like wildfire and knowing that this revelation might mean Nightbloods could live without stigma was a massive weight off her shoulders. An ebony-blooded child born today would never need to pretend the surrounding Spirits weren't there. Never lie to friends, family, lovers again. They could be proud of their abilities instead of fearful of what others thought of them.

  
  


"You okay, babe?" Clarke asked, pulling Lexa from her thoughts, and she realized they had somehow reached their tent.

  
  


"More than okay, love. I just realized there will be an entire generation of Nightbloods that no longer need to live in secret." She smiled almost as brightly as she had on their wedding day. Never did Lexa imagine SHE would be the one to… out Nightbloods and Spirits, yet here they were.

  
  


"But until Calliope is defeated, they should, yes?" Clarke raised a challenging eyebrow and Lexa let out a sigh of concession.

  
  


"Okay, so AFTER we defeat Skaikru, they no longer must live in secret. Either way, we win." She replied as she pulled her wife into her arms and placed a tender kiss on Clarke's lips. None of this would be possible without Wanheda. The Ripas defected because of Clarke, and now Lexa could see a future she'd never dreamed would be possible.

  
  


"So does this mean you're not mad at me for recklessly allowing myself to be taken hostage?" Her wife shot her a hopeful smile and Lexa frowned, though only half-heartedly.

  
  


"You are the Queen of Kongeda, Klark. I know you don't believe your life is more important than those of our people, and it is one of the many reasons I love you. However, you cannot take these kinds of risks lightly. If you died…" Lexa didn't even want to imagine losing Clarke, and she was certain that her Spirit would be destroyed by it.

  
  


"I didn't."

  
  


"No, but you had no way to know their true intentions. Calliope's spell prevented our Guardians from speaking to us and therefore could not tell you what the Ripas were thinking. If you died, not only would I lose my other half… Kongeda would lose its best weapon against Sky Nation. Wanheda would pass to an unborn child and could not protect our people."

  
  


After Costia, she drank herself into a stupor to fill the void each night and when that stopped working she added meaningless sex. If she lost Clarke tonight, Lexa wouldn't do any of those because one of the bastards they killed tonight would have taken her body. Kongeda would be under Sky Nation's rule, and they would no doubt slaughter her people. Kongeda would be destroyed, and Nightbloods, their most sacred Spirits would be banished from their own lives.

  
  


"You're right." Clarke admitted. "I followed my heart and didn't consider the long-term effect. Which is precisely why Maunon is about to be under attack, if not already."

  
  


"That's not the response I expected… I thought you'd argue with me." Lexa blinked several times as if it would somehow prove she wasn't losing her mind.

  
  


"My former friends and people want to use my wife's body to take over Kongeda. Or maybe they'd kill you and use one of the other Nightbloods to do it. Either way, Skaikru murdered my birth family and intends to do the same to my new family. I want to burn Sky Nation and Calliope til there's nothing but ash left." A darkness fell over her wife's face, and Lexa brushed her cheek with a thumb, hoping to pull Clarke from her rage.

  
  


The clan leaders would convene tomorrow and would unanimously vote to officially declare war on Sky Nation. That meant by the time they laid Roan's body to rest, the entire army would be prepared to take the journey across the sea to attack. It would be at least two months before they set foot on Mountain Kingdom shores, assuming they'd take that route. Clarke had plenty of time to despise her former homeland.

  
  


"We will defeat them, Klark, but I refuse to spend the next few weeks living in their shadow." Lexa responded, and it seemed to convince her wife to focus on the present.

  
  


"You're right and I'm fucking exhausted. Nothing cures a hard day quite as well as my wife's snuggles, and I need to be rested for my hunt with Anya tomorrow." Clarke took her wife's hand and led her into the bedroom.

  
  


Once Lexa had thoroughly inspected her wife's body for any injury, the two curled up in bed and were quickly accompanied by their pups. It took longer than she hoped to fall asleep, Lexa's mind was swimming with thoughts and questions. Finally, she used her meditation exercises to stave off her musings and followed her wife into the land of dreams.

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Clarke and Anya hunt. Kongeda plans an invasion after Roan is laid to rest.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Anya go hunting. Everyone enjoys a quiet moment in camp.
> 
> TW: HUNTING AND ANIMAL DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few chapters have been kinda heavy and we all deserve a bit of break. Or at least I do.
> 
> Unfortunately the wife and I are back in quarantine after she caught Covid. I'm going to try to focus on writing while I await my results, so you may get some early postings. We've been extremely careful, but someone at her work spread it to the staff after disregarding the warning and having a party sans masks. Ugh, so frustrating. Be careful out there guys, and thoughtful of others in this trying time.

**Wanheda**

The camp was mostly silent when Clarke awoke, which was unusual considering how late in the morning it was. Rarely did gonas (warriors) sleep past dawn, but they deserved the sleep after last night. Even Lexa barely stirred when Clarke placed a soft kiss on her wife's forehead and scooted out of bed. The pups, however, were eager to follow their blonde master out of the tent and she wondered if it was because they knew she was hunting this morning.

It's an odd notion. She recognized that, but given her knowledge of Spirits, perhaps Clarke was correct. The six young wolves seemed to understand their individual masters perfectly, and any mention of hunting caused them to grow excited. She often wondered who's Spirits inhabited the wolves. Clarke had never seen their Spirits, nor did any of the Nightbloods. Elyssia suggested they may not wish to be a distraction, and that they were perfectly happy being doted on by their masters.

"I'm counting on the two of you and Tris to warn us if you spot any bears." Clarke told them in a hushed voice as she swung her bag, bow and quiver over her shoulder. "Your other mother will have a fit if any of us come back injured, and I'm fairly certain she forgot to order gonas to follow us. Just don't tell her I told you that."

"Sonop, you Klark. (Good morning)" Anya offered as she and Tris met them at the edge of camp. Her fos' voice was still rough from grogginess, and Clarke was relieved she wasn't the only one half-asleep.

"Good morning, Ahn."

Their walk into the forest was mostly silent as they crept through the trees in search of prey. Abby, Astrid, and Tris ran ahead of them. They sniffed the air, soil and bark as they passed, hoping to catch the scent of their dinner. Deer tracks were everywhere. The trees were marked by antlers, green plants chewed up, and if they read the prints left on the ground correctly, there was a herd nearby.

Instinctively, she and Anya lowered their stance, each step cautiously avoided making any noise that might startle their prey. They were not far from camp, and if they were stealthy enough, it would be easy to lug the deer back. Clarke was more muscular than she was on her last hunt, but a deer could weigh from one hundred-fifty to three hundred pounds. Anya trained her seken for this over the last several months, and Clarke was about to see if all that time spent carrying sacks filled with sand over her shoulders was enough. If it was a large deer, they could always make a sled to drag behind them, and Clarke was thankful she remembered to bring supplies for just that. Lexa had a portable kit that she always brought on hunts, and her wife decided last minute to tuck it into her leather bag along with her supplies.

"Oder (Over there)." Anya whispered, gesturing to a herd grazing the grass, oblivious to the two hunters and three wolves stalking them.

The pups sank low to the ground, their eyes locked on their prey while Clarke slowly prepared her bow. She scanned the herd, deciding which deer to line up in her sights. There were plenty to choose from, but one buck caught her eye. He was large, perhaps three or four years old based on his antlers, and would provide plenty of meat for the camp. As she nocked her arrow, Anya lined another deer up for her own bow. If they timed it right, they would return with two instead of one.

Clarke matched her breathing with her fos, and the two women launched their arrows as if they were one. Both projectiles struck their prey with eagle-eyed precision, killing the two bucks instantly. The herd erupted into a panic and scattered, heading deeper into the forest to avoid meeting the same fate. Abby, Astrid, and Tris burst into the clearing after them.

"If you take down another deer, you three are dragging back." Anya called after them as she and Clarke went to collect their kills.

"You're assuming they don't eat it before we head back." Clarke chuckled, knowing the pups had a seemingly endless appetite. No matter how much food they snuck under the table at meals, Abby and Astrid always wanted more. The other four pups were just as bad, yet none of them were overweight thanks to their vast amount of exercise.

"True, but I'm still not helping."

Each woman pulled their large leather roll from their bags, along with twine and leather strips to wrap the deer. Clarke unrolled hers, smiling proudly when she realized hers was the perfect length and width for her kill. She set the leather beside her buck and rolled his carcass onto it. Next, she used the twine to wrap the leather around the buck and tugged it a few times to ensure it would hold. Finally, she tied the leather straps around the buck's antlers to use as a makeshift handle to drag her prey behind her to camp.

"You've been unusually quiet this morning, seda (teacher)." Clarke pointed out once her sled was constructed and noticed her fos had been silently inspecting her work. Anya was never one for small talk, but the two always had their share of playful banter while they trained.

"Do you see her?"

"Who?"

"My sister. Leksa said that you can see Spirits like Nightbloods do." Anya searched her student's face, presumably hoping Tris (the Spirit) was nearby or that she could speak to her.

"No. Or if I have, I didn't realize it was Tris." Clarke answered and her fos' expression showed her disappointment. "I've never seen my dad either. Lish… my Guardian Spirit, thinks he might be one of the pups, but we can't know for certain until they show themselves. It's possible Raven was correct in naming yours Tris."

"So the Spirits decide if they show themselves?"

"Mostly, yes. Lex and the Nightbloods have set some rules the Spirits follow. For example, no one is allowed in our bedroom except in emergencies."

"Given your insatiable appetites for each other, that's probably for the best. Wouldn't want them burning their eyes out after accidentally walking in on you two." Anya smirked. "You two lovebirds would make anyone ill."

"Speaking of lovebirds, what about you and Rae?"

"We are not discussing my love life, Klark." Her fos' standard grumble returned and Clarke gave her a smug grin.

"She likes you, Ahn, more than likes you."

"Yeah, well, not so much at the moment." Anya countered, reminding her of the smelly discovery under Raven's mattress.

"Rae was perturbed, but she also said it was a masterful prank. She even said she wished she had thought of it."

"She did NOT say that!"

"I swear it, ai lukot (my friend)." Clarke promised. Raven had an odd sense of humor and smiled widely as she described Tris cavalierly popping a squat by her bed as Anya attempted to explain.

"Seeing as how we're marching to war after we reach Azgeda, any chance for the two of us is slim." Her fos replied with a thoughtful expression, and Clarke narrowed her eyes in contusion.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to… start anything just to wind up dead on the opposite side of the ocean. Raven's better off finding someone else, than going through that and don't want to get her hopes up." Anya let out a deep sigh and Clarke tried not to despair, knowing her fos had a point.

Raven was still in Polis, and they planned to sail to the Mountain Kingdom directly from Azgeda. Her friend was no warrior, like the others, but Lexa might still request Raven's presence. She might not be proficient in swordplay, however, Raven's brilliant mind would make her a valuable asset and Clarke's wife was of the same mind. Before they went to bed, Lexa briefly mentioned that Raven might come up with a means to outsmart Calliope.

"What if she comes with us?" She asked, and Anya's expression made it clear she did not want Raven joining them.

"Do not send for her, Klark. Raven doesn't belong on a battlefield." Her fos shook her head, hoping to avoid putting their friend in danger.

"No, but even you must admit she belongs in our war room. Imagine the weapons and devices Rae can come up with that could turn the tide." Clarke replied, though she feared for Raven's safety too.

It didn't matter what she and Anya wanted. If Heda wanted the apprentice to join them, none could argue, and that included her Queen. This was made absolutely clear throughout her months of training and studies. In times of peace, Wanheda and Heda shared equal power. However, when Kongeda was at war Leksa was the ultimate authority and no matter how much Clarke might disagree, she must accept her wife's decisions. This was the way and will of their people.

"Leksa has already mentioned it, hasn't she?" Anya sighed, coming to the same conclusion as her student, and Clarke gave her a solemn nod.

"Yes."

"Just promise me you'll argue to keep Raven at camp. Leksa will listen to you, even if by law she isn't required to."

"You have my word, ai lukot (my friend)." Clarke swore, and her fos seemed to find that satisfactory.

Movement in the brush caught both their attention, and they turned their heads to find three proud pups carrying their prize kill. Or portions of it, rather. All three had snouts covered in blood, and each held a limb or chunk of meat in their jowls. Abby and Astrid pranced towards Clarke to show off their hunting skill, dropping a mangled fawn at her feet. Tris did the same with Anya, and the three wolves grinned up at their masters, huffing excitedly.

"That's a good pakstoka (wolf)! After a few more hunts like this, I may let you feed yourself." Anya praised her pup and scrubbed the top of her head with a wide smile.

"Please, we both know you'll still accidentally knock food off your plate for her." Clarke snorted and tried to pretend she wasn't disgusted by her two pups' kisses. She was fairly certain that tiny chunks of raw meat accompanied Abby and Astrid's affectionate licks all over her face. Ew, so gross!

"I do not know what you're referring to, Klark." Her fos smirked, then gave Tris a stern look. "I meant what I said, you're carrying that back on your own, strikon (little one)."

"I'm with Ahn on this, girls. I don't want your half eaten meal mixed with my deer. Besides, I think your nomon will be so proud of you when you show her you caught a deer by yourselves." Clarke offered, then giggled when the two pups snatched up their portions and ran towards camp with heads held high. Lexa always puffed up whenever the pups brought them a bird or squirrel they found in the Tower and never minded if it was nasty looking.

With a nod to her fos, Clarke grabbed the leather straps of her deer sled and followed behind the wolves. All three dutifully looked back occasionally to ensure they wouldn't arrive in camp alone. Her buck was heavy, but months of training made the trip back to camp easier than Clarke expected. It helped to have the pups entertaining them along the way. They were so overjoyed by their successful kill that it reminded Clarke of the Nightbloods. If they were children, they would talk their heads off and be skipping through the forest. As expected, Lexa and the goufas were awaiting their return.

"Odat, ai strik pakstokas! Yu na goch ai op nestam ai gon homplei! Oso na hon in trilipa krei biga. (Perfect, my little wolves! You will go with me next time I go hunting. We will find a bigger deer.)" Lexa beamed at them as they laid their mauled prey at her feet and knelt down so she could inspect their prize. Abby and Astrid immediately assaulted her with sloppy kisses, bringing a delighted laugh from their jade-eyed master.

"Oso na plei thru kom yu strik pakstokas, Wanheda? (Can we play with your pups, Wanheda?)" Madi asked shyly and Clarke smiled at how well the young Nightblood adjusted to her new family.

"Pastaim ai woda emo klin, ai goufa. Emo ste homes kom honen. (After I clean them up, my child. They're a mess from hunting.)" She replied, gazing at their blood stained fur. Knowing if she let it sit for too long, it would be a pain in the ass to get out.

"Oso dula'm daun, Wanheda. Bilaik woda trei oder oso na woda emo klin. (We can do that for you, Wanheda. There's a stream just over there we can bathe them in.)" Aden added, and the others seemed excited by the prospect.

Perhaps she was reading into it, but the others seemed to decide Aden and Madi were their leaders. The two were always the ones who offered ideas or asked permission for things, despite Madi being new to the group. She and Aden appeared to have created a powerful bond over the last day. The others looked happy to follow their direction.

"Chit yu vout in, ai houmon? (What do you think, my wife)" Clarke glanced at her wife, who was still gushing over their pups' successful hunt, and Lexa nodded her approval.

"Sha, ai goufas." Her wife answered, and the youngsters squealed as they called for the pups to follow them.

"Go on, Tris. We both know you want to play with the goufas." Anya chuckled as her wolf looked for her master's permission, and Tris sprinted after the Nightbloods.

"You could use a bath too, my love." Lexa suggested as she chivalrously took the deer sled handle, dragging her wife's buck behind them as they entered camp.

"Let me guess, you had a bath prepared?" Clarke grinned, knowing the answer before she asked.

"I did. They should be finished by the time we reach our tent." Her wife smiled softly.

"You are the best wife ever, Lex." Clarke replied just as they arrived at the butcher's tent with their stags. Anya and Lexa lifted the sleds onto a carving table, while Falkas inspected their offering.

He would clean and divvy up the parts to the others in camp. Nothing went to waste. Antlers, teeth and bones would go to the blacksmiths. Meat and most organs would be delivered to the cooks. Hides and inedible parts were always sent to Sasha and the other seamstresses. Even Nyko would collect his share from Falkus to use for his medicines.

The butcher lauded Clarke and Anya's hunting skills, saying Lexa should send them hunting more often. They were both clean kills, making Falkas' job easier. Her fos bid them farewell once their stags were delivered and promised to meet them at the clan leader's meeting this afternoon. Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke's waist and leaned in for a kiss, only for her to be stopped with a firm hand on the chest.

"I can tell you right now, babe, you aren't getting any kisses from me until you wash up. You have fawn guts in your braids." It was true. Her wife had several bloody stains on her face and neck from the pup’s slobbering.

"Our children merely wanted to share their kill with me, Klark. I'm not about to discourage exemplary behavior." Lexa chuckled and made a show of trying to rub her mucked up face in Clarke's causing her wife to squirm out of her arms.

"Ew, so gross!"

"You already have guts on your clothes and face, yet you run from me?" Lexa raised an eyebrow. Her face carried a mischievous smile and Clarke sighed in concession.

"Fine, we'll BOTH wash off before our bath." She replied and made sure they were gut-free before shucking their clothes and hopping into the steaming water. They had a few hours before the clan leaders convened to discuss war preparations, so they took their time in the tub.

It wasn't often they had a lengthy break in the middle of the day, and after a long bath, they decided to take a stroll through camp. They donned fresh clothing and found most of the gonas chatting around campfires. Nightbloods ran between the tents with all six wolves chasing behind them, yipping happily as they played. Lexa and Clarke opted to join a group of Trikru warriors listening to Gustus recount a tale from his first battle.

"I was so certain no one could best me, that I charged ahead of the others with an axe in hand and sprinted head on into Sangeda lines. I defeated two warriors with one mighty swipe of my axe and turned to find myself surrounded by a group of youth barely able to hold a sword. I boasted that none of them could best me and the next thing I knew, I was on my ass. I looked up to see who knocked me off my feet and the tiniest girl I'd ever seen, half the size of Heda, stood triumphantly over me. She took my fallen axe and clapped me right over the skull with it. I woke up two days later with the biggest headache you can imagine and the right side of my head cleaved off. I haven't been able to grow a single hair on it since." The massive gona let out a belly laugh and the others joined him.

"What happened to her? The girl who defeated the mighty Gostos kom Trikru?" Clarke leaned forward on her log, eager to learn more and a bright smile filled Gustus' face.

"I knew any woman that could best me in battle would make a fine wife, and I was determined to find her. So as soon as I could stand, I travelled to Sangeda in search of the little minx and married her two weeks later. Any time I gave Bess a bit of snark, she'd pick up my axe and offer to knock some sense into me. She was the finest woman a warrior could ask for." His love for Bess was plain, and Clarke couldn't believe she was just now hearing of her.

"I never knew you were married."

"Bess lost her fight a few summers ago in a battle with Azgeda, but we had twenty perfect years together. We never had children, but she spoiled Heda rotten, ever after she'd grown up." He shot Lexa a proud smile, who grinned at the memory of his late wife.

"Bess fussed over me like she was my mother and made the absolute best lemon cakes ever. When I was young, she would stomp into the throne room and threaten to make anyone that disagreed with Heda a foot shorter. Bess couldn't have been over four and a half feet tall, but no one dared cross her." Her wife chuckled, and Clarke could envision a tiny woman bossing a room full of warriors around.

"You remind me of her a bit, Wanheda. Nothing frightened my Bess, and she could scare off an entire army with one look."

"I wish I had met her, my friend. She sounds like an amazing woman."

Madi and Aden asked to join them, which thrilled Clarke. Each took a seat on either side of Heda and Wanheda, eager to hear more stories. Gustus told more tales of Bess, then the other gonas shared their war stories. It was quite enjoyable and for a short while, all forgot the war looming over them. Everyone laughed as if yesterday was nothing more than a bad dream, and it was exactly what they needed.

Finally, Lexa announced it was almost time for their counsel meeting and offered Clarke a hand to lift her off the log. The Nightbloods were meeting Titus for their afternoon lesson and begged to bring the pups along. Lexa happily agreed, and the couple watched as they rushed to Titus' tent with the pups at their heels. They both took a deep breath as they stepped inside their tent and found the war table moved to the center of the room. The clan leaders would be there shortly, and the light mood of the day waned as both gazed over the map on the table. Time to plan a war overseas...


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caravan arrives in Azgeda. Tessia is crowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all and thank you for every comment and kudos. 🥰
> 
> I did not intend for this chapter to coincide with the weather many are dealing with this week. So I apologise for the timing. Hope everyone is safe, warm and healthy. 
> 
> I have somehow managed to avoid catching Covid from my wife, though I can't believe it. Luckily, her symptoms are mild and she says it feels like a terrible cold. Unfortunately that means isolating in opposite side of the house, which is odd.

** Wanheda **

“It’s as if someone neglected to inform them it’s spring.” Clarke muttered, noticing the icicles clinging to each rooftop and at least three inches of sleet on the ground. 

They stayed a night in Windmoor, a village three days north of the border where the wheeled carriages were traded for sleighs so they could pass over the frozen trail to Ice Keep. Stepping past the Azgeda border was virtually like entering an entirely different continent. Gone were the emerald greens and mahogany of the woodland timbers. There were no multi-hued plants, blossoms, or fungi. Spring had yet to establish itself here. Every inch of terrain they crossed was blanketed in snow and ice. 

“Welcome to Azgeda, Wanheda.” Echo replied with a grin as the blue-eyed Queen gazed around the village in wonderment. “We have winter here three-fourths of the year and even summer is chilly compared to the rest of Kongeda.”

“It’s so lovely. I’ve always loved winter… fur coats, roaring fires, sledding, and building snowmen.” Clarke grinned broadly. “Not to mention that our wedding day took place after the first snowstorm of last year.”

“Perhaps in another time, you were born in Azgeda. Most of the other clans grow bored with the snow after a few days.” Echo suggested, and Tessia chuckled.

“Give Wanheda time, my friend. Windmoor has a moderate climate, more akin to Polis in winter. As we proceed further north, she may alter her mind.” Azplana gave the blonde a wink and Clarke shook her head in opposition.

“Never.” She was so certain her love for this unusual, frozen land would never diminish. However, over the next few days, Clarke soon discovered the cold made for a weary companion as they traveled to the Azgeda capitol. 

Frost clung to their armor, canvases, weapons, furs and hair. They had to hammer through inches of ice to fill their water skins at rest stops and tucked them under their clothing as they rode to keep it from freezing. Once the sun receded, the temperature fell dramatically. Instead of camping in the open as they did in the regions of other clans, the convoy found sanctuary from the wind and sleet in vast caverns. The walls, floor, and roof were entirely ice, and they were substantial enough to house an army. 

“This is incredible! As if nature built it just for us.” Clarke exclaimed when they arrived and peered at Roan as he materialized beside her.

“It was the First Men, actually.” He beamed. “According to the myths, Beka Pramheda’s brother fell in love with these territories and came here with his lover to establish a home for their children. They prevailed over Azgeda together for many centuries, and he used his magic to develop a system of caves so others could travel safely to Ice Keep. Few traveled here because of the weather, and Gabriel wanted others to experience the beauty of these lands.”

“Really?” Her eyes flew wide, as she recalled her initial encounter with Gabriel and finally understood the location of their meeting.

“Yes. They lived in a tiny hut for many years as he built Ice Keep for his lover in secret. They say she burst into tears of joy when gifted it to Josephine on their wedding day. I think you will love the castle. It bears the same mystical aura as Ton DC, only colder and without tree houses.” Roan smirked.

Each night they made camp, Clarke explored the grottoes with the pups and Roan as her escort. They were substantially warmer than outside, but cool enough to keep the walls from disintegrating. As fascinating as they were, Clarke grew tired of the chill that slunk into her very bones despite layers of clothing and fur-lined gloves. She wasn’t alone. Gonas traded sitting around campfires for huddling in their tents for warmth and were seldom observed outside of them. 

The guards remained outdoors to defend the encampment, but by Clarke’s orders, their shifts were much shorter. She made periodic rounds with Nyko to insure they wouldn’t become ill or suffer from frostbite. When not attending classes, Nightbloods were tasked with delivering coffee, tea, and bouillon to those stationed outdoors. This afternoon was Lexa’s turn to hunt, so Wanheda joined the Nightbloods as they delivered warm broth and drink to all the guards.

“Ugh, I am so drained from being cold!” Clarke groaned as she paused beside the bonfire at the outermost guard station and bought her gloved hands as close to the flames as she could without burning herself. 

“And here I thought you loved winter, Clarke.” Tessia teased as she approached with Myst, her grey wolf, at her heels. 

“I still do. I simply wish my fingers and toes would warm up.” She countered, and her sister-in-law laughed at her.

“Tuck them under your arms or between your legs, it helps enormously.” Tess suggested, then raised an inquiring eyebrow. “May I accompany you, my friend?”

“Of course you may! You never need approval to offer me company, Tess.” Clarke smiled, then let out a satisfied breath when the Ice Queen put a fur around them and hugged her tight. 

At first, she found it odd how quick Azgeda warriors were to curl up together as they traveled their homeland. She assumed it would be deemed a vulnerability, especially considering Nia’s approach towards sentiment. However, Echo advised her it was basic survival techniques in this frozen region. Not that Clarke was opposed to it, being a tactile person, and she delighted in snuggling with Lexa under the furs in front of everybody.

“How are you?” Clarke asked after a moment of appreciating the extra body heat and gained a loving smile in response.

“Much better now, thanks to Wanheda.”

“That cold, huh?” The sapphire-eyed Queen laughed, drawing a snicker from Tessia, and Clarke realized it was the first smile she’d noticed on her sister-in-law’s face in three weeks.

“I received a visit from Madi last night as I was reviewing the coronation plans with Echo and she left us both in tears.” Azplana’s comments led to a stiffening in her rib cage, and Wanheda shook her head in disappointment.

Madi warmed up to Clarke, Lexa, and the Nightbloods quickly. She was a model pupil, according to Titus, and learned rapidly. However, the young Nightblood suffered terrible nightmares each night and the two Queens were frequently summoned to the adolescent’s tent to console her. Clarke assigned one of her Spirits to watch over Madi at night. She wished to move the girl into their tent, but Lexa suggested the other Nightbloods might consider it special treatment. 

Surprisingly, Madi favored Roan and John’s company over the others. Clarke was skeptical about the former, but the young Nightblood enjoyed his personality. Growing up, she always thought John was a troublemaker with dubious ethics, however, Lexa suggested that may be why Madi liked him. Now the young Nightblood was visiting clan leaders and upsetting them. Dammit, I knew he was a bad influence.

“Tess, I’m sorry. I’ll talk to her about…” Clarke stopped when Tess placed a palm over hers and swayed her head.

“They were good tears, Clarke, and I have you to thank for it.” Tessia promised. “Madi brought us a message from Roan and informed us what you did for him. What you did for us, rather. She tells me you’ve asserted that he owes you nothing, and Roan serves you regardless. That he was the one who discovered her and carried her to safety. Madi seems rather enamored with Roan.”

“She is, and Roan cares deeply for her. He watches over Madi when she sleeps and consoles her when she has nightmares.” Clarke smiled, thinking of how close the departed King and the young Nightblood became in the last few weeks. Roan loved telling her memoirs of him and Lexa when they were youngsters. 

“That sounds like the man I fell in love with all those years ago. He always loved goufas. Roan spent years struggling to compensate for the harm his mother dealt to the students she trained. He consistently quarreled with Nia over her treatment of children and did what he could to ease their torment.” Tessia beamed as she talked of her former lover, and Clarke wished there was a way to move back in time. If he hadn’t accepted Lexa’s challenge, they might be in-laws.

“I wish I knew him before he died. I always relish his visits and I admit we would have been great friends under different circumstances.” She acknowledged, with a tinge of guilt in her soul. Roan was the only Spirit outside of her Guardians, who Clarke looked forward to seeing each day. It wasn’t fair that she could hear him while Lexa and Tessia could not.

“I concur. Perhaps in the next existence, we shall all be together as a family.” Tessia replied and the two women remained in a long, serene silence as they soaked up the warmth of the bonfire. 

After a while, Clarke invited her sister-in-law to their tent to play cards, and Tessia cheerfully accepted the offer. Both Queens insisted their bodyguards come inside, not wishing for them to freeze to death. Tessia’s bodyguard, Wulfgar, contended he was plenty warm on account of being from Azgeda, though he ultimately succumbed to Azplana’s wishes. Myst sniffed around for his littermates and whimpered pathetically when he could not locate them.

“Abby and Astrid are hunting with Lexa, strik pakstoka (little wolf). They should be back in a few hours and I’m positive they will be pleased to see you.” She mentioned, and he let out a disappointed huff before taking a spot beside Tessia.

Clarke and her sister-in-law chatted as they had before Roan’s death while they played cards. Both women missed each other’s company tremendously, and Clarke was thrilled that their relationship was finally healing. She hated not having her companion in her daily routine, and she sincerely hoped Tessia’s temperament wouldn’t sour when Lexa returned with her kill. 

Her spouse and their two pups arrived later than expected, every inch of them covered in ice crystals. Abby and Astrid shook several times to clear themselves of the frost, yet it was largely in vain. Lexa’s fur coat appeared frozen solid, likely because the sun had gone down. It was unsafe for them to be out so late in these climates, and her wife looked absolutely drained.

“Spirits, you must be freezing, ai hodnes (my love)! Come sit by the fire and I’ll grab you clean clothes.” Clarke insisted and dashed to get furs from the bed. However, Lexa remained fixed in place at the entrance with her mossy-green eyes locked on her sister and an expression of uneasiness.

“Please join us, Heda. Clarke and I were just about to set up another round. I’ll have Wulfgar bring some Azgeda Vodka, it will heat you up in a flash.” Tessia offered, throwing her bodyguard a succinct nod, and he immediately departed the canvas. Abby and Astrid snuggled with their littermate, who was already curled up by the fire. Myst immediately began grooming his sisters, breaking up the frost from their dense coat with each lick.

Ryder dutifully turned his back on his charges as both Clarke and Tessia fought to peel off her wife’s frozen clothing. Never had she imagined hearing fabric crack as they were removed, and yet it was normal if you stayed out too late in the glaciers of Azgeda. Tessia set Lexa’s clothing by the fire to thaw, while Clarke helped her spouse into fresh clothes. Lexa’s skin was as frigid as the walls of the cave and it made her wife grow concerned, especially with her in an almost catatonic state. Not once did Lexa speak or turn her eyes from her sister, and it crushed Clarke’s heart to witness her wife insecurity.

“Sit, Leksa!” Tessia finally ordered, pointing at a bench by the fire pit, and her sister robotically followed her instructions. 

Once Lexa was sitting beside the fire, the other two women swathed themselves and a fur around her. Wulfgar returned with a full bottle of liquor and poured them each a mug. All three drained their cups in silence until Clarke could feel warmth returning to her wife’s body. But the tent was taut with unspoken woes, and the air seemed heavier with each passing minute. Finally, Lexa took an abrupt breath, then met her sister’s gaze and spoke.

“I’m sorry, Tess.” Her wife’s voice quivered and pools swirled behind her jade eyes, hinting at the turmoil within.

“I know now that Roan went into that arena hoping to free his people from Skaikru’s rule, that if you killed him both Azgeda and I would be secure. So let us lay the pain of the past behind us and be sisters once more, it is what he wishes us to do.” Tessia placed a chaste peck on her cheek and drew her sister closer, producing a sigh of reprieve from Lexa.

After they were positive she was warm enough, the three women started a game of cards and it was as if there was never any bad blood between them. It was too brisk for any other activities and the caravan would not travel until late morning, granting them the time to converse well into the late-night hours. Neither of them wanted tonight to end, but they had a long day ahead.

“Well, I should depart for bed so I don’t look like death at my coronation tomorrow.” Tessia offered regrettably and hugged them both before returning to her tent.

“How are you, babe?” Clarke asked as she draped her arms around her wife and relaxed their heads together. There was no hint of cold lingering in Lexa's skin from earlier. In fact, her wife’s standard hot-blooded nature appeared to return.

“Better than I’ve been in weeks, love. I worried Tess would never speak to me again.” Lexa smiled merrily as she delicately traced her fingers over the scar made by Klodon on the left side of Clarke’s face.

“Well, you can thank Madi and Roan for that. He sent her to speak with Tess.”

“That was considerate of him.’’ Her wife crumpled her brow in bewilderment, likely wondering why Roan would hope to repair their relationship.

“He’s not angry with you, Lex. He never has been, but you’ve been so resolved to punish yourself that you’ve prevented Roan from telling you that.” Clarke informed her, thinking of all the times Roan attempted to interact with her wife, and yet Lexa never understood him.

“I’ve never…”

“Lish and mom think it’s a subconscious way of dealing with your guilt. He’s always around, and he still cares for you. When you’re ready, Roan will tell you that himself.” Clarke’s assurances seemed to lift some of Lexa’s burdens, if her smile was any proof.

“I love you, Klark kom Trikru.” Her wife replied and planted a tender kiss on Clarke’s lips. 

“Ai hod yu in, seintaim, Leksa kom Trikru. And if you come to bed, I’ll prove how much.” She gave Lexa a seductive smile, then giggled as her wife hoisted her over her shoulder and carried her Queen to the bedroom.

**********************************

“Have they not realized how far we’ll fall if they slip?” Clarke whimpered, grasping onto her wife for dear life, and Lexa chuckled.

The last stretch to Ice Keep only took a half-day, and she was highly concerned at how swiftly the stallions leading their sled sprinted along the path heading up to the Keep. The road was scarcely broader than the sleds and zig-zagged along one side of an immense canyon. Clarke’s heart thumped anxiously with every jolt of their sled as she hugged Lexa tightly and buried her face in her wife’s collar for comfort. 

“Yu ste klir, niron (You are safe, lover). These horses could follow the trail with their eyes closed if they had to.” Lexa promised as she deposited a peck on her wife’s forehead, but it only awakened more fear.

“That visual isn’t working, Lex.” Clarke grumbled and burrowed her nose even further into her wife’s chest, ignoring the snicker that left Lexa’s throat.

“I’m being serious, love. They cross this road every day, through blizzards that should be impossible to pass through and have never led their riders over the edge.” 

“Still not helping, babe.”

“I simply assumed you might want to look at the Keep from here. It is one of the many miracles of Kongeda, but if you’d rather stare at my breasts…” Lexa replied in a pompous tone and her golden-haired Queen rolled her eyes before allowing herself a peek ahead of them.

Clarke gasped at the splendor of Ice Keep. The castle lay on both sides of the ravine and as Octavia had suggested, the Azgeda capitol was completely constructed of ice. Even the roads and bridges that brought them closer were chiseled out of the frozen landscape. The beauty of it made Clarke nearly forget the frigid chill that racked her body, and the speedy pace of their steeds. Roan was correct, Ice Keep was every bit as magical as the village among the trees in Ton DC.

“I’ve seen nothing like this!” She exclaimed as she craned her neck to gaze up at frozen turrets of the castle and Echo beamed at her from the second row of the sleigh.

“Just wait until you see the interior, Wanheda.” The Azgeda Princess, turned Royal Guard, offered proudly. “They say Beka Pramheda’s brother built it for his lover and enchanted the ice so it would never melt.”

“Gabriel ruled over Azgeda?” Octavia asked with a dumbstruck expression from her seat on the other side of Lexa. It took time to adjust to the reality of seeing ancient gods in their everyday lives, and Octavia had become quick friends with Gabriel before their trip. 

Until recently, everyone believed he and the other First Men were former acquaintances of Lexa’s parents. At the time of their arrival, none knew Spirits walked among them freely and believed their ancient forefathers had forsaken Kongeda centuries ago. When they divulged the capabilities of Nightbloods, they also properly introduced them to Gabriel. After that, Titus and many others considered all the things they might ask the First Men when they rendezvous at Ice Keep.

“For hundreds of years, before he abruptly disappeared following Beka’s death. According to the legends, Gabriel was a sympathetic and benevolent king. He encouraged all of our people to live in Ice Keep once its construction was completed. Between the castle and the village within the walls, there is room for every member of our clan. Though my mother expelled any whom she felt unworthy before I was born. Now there are thousands of unoccupied quarters and castle apartments.” Echo explained, and there was an undeniable sadness in her expression.

“Where do your people live then? I’ve only seen one village, and that was six days south at Windmoor.” Clarke crumpled her eyebrows in confusion and the Azgedan smiled faintly.

“Most live in caves or hovels built from ice. There is a system of caves a mile east of that tower, it houses all the servants, laborers, and children of the Keep. But my mother refused to build a roadway or supply horses and sleds.” Echo answered with a heavy heart. And it was plain that like her brother, she did not approve of Nia’s actions.

“You mean they must walk a mile through this cold to go back and forth from work each day?” She was astounded. A mile on foot was perilous in dire times, but daily could lead to respiratory ailments. Not to mention the perpetual threat of frostbite or death from exposure. Spirits, Nia is a callous monster and the more I learn, the more I abhor her.

“Yes. My mother detested those she believed were beneath her and refused to grant any servants shelter. Only the royal household, military officers, ambassadors or important guests live within the Keep walls.” Echo answered, incensing the others in the sled.

“That is about to change.” Tessia added and spun her gaze to Wulfgar, who rode in the sled behind them. “Send news to our people that Ice Keep is now open to all who call Azgeda home.”

“Yes, Azplana.” The guard responded with a grin that made it transparent that he approved of his new Queen’s wishes and when they arrived at the tower, he whistled at his horses to head east. 

As everyone suggested, the inside of the castle was as stunning, if not more so, as the exterior. It looked identical to any castle Clarke had seen, only every inch was made from ice. The seating area of their room had large translucent chairs, almost like thrones, facing each other. Furs covered the floors, bed and benches to provide warmth. Clarke feared the bed might be too frigid to slumber on, but found it enticingly warm. It should be impossible, but...

“How am I not freezing my ass off in here?” She inquired as they changed clothes for Tessia’s coronation. Clarke was in only her undergarments but felt quite warm despite being circled by ice in every direction.

“Ask Gabriel. I’ve spent a few weeks here every year since I ascended and have never felt a chill in the night. According to folklore, he used powerful magic when he built it, but I never thought to ask him.” Lexa responded with a shrug as she slid into her black armor reserved for celebrations such as this one, and her wife paused to admire the Commander. 

The ebony-stained armor and crimson cape stood out from the pale blue shade of their room. Her pauldron and the buckles of her armor had been shined, looking as if it were newly made steel that had never known battle. It made Lexa even more appealing, if that were even possible, and the green of her eyes appeared more vibrant. Clarke smiled brilliantly, considering how lucky she was to be married to this piece of art standing before her.

“What?” Lexa asked with a confident grin as her wife slithered her arms around her from behind to gaze at the mirror.

“You look so gorgeous in that, Lex.” Clarke set her chin on her wife’s shoulder with a content sigh, taking in every detail of their reflection.

“So do you, hodnes.” Lexa took one of her wife’s hands and raised it to place a sweet kiss on her palm. “I look forward to showing off my Queen in front of our people today.”

“I’m not even dressed, babe.” Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head in response.

“I prefer it that way.” Her wife smirked and suggestively shifted her eyebrows.

“You shouldn’t tease me when we’re on a tight schedule, it’s not fair.” Clarke sighed, knowing they could not be late by even a second. Today was about celebrating Tessia and she refused to tarnish the event with tardiness.

“Then perhaps you should learn some restraint, Klark.” Lexa chuckled, though she was subsequently left drooling when her wife put on her newly tailored ocean-blue dress. 

As always, Shasha outdid herself and produced a masterpiece. It was floor length, with long sleeves and a neckline that emphasized her voluptuous breasts. The servants entered to braid their hair, and Clarke asked them to add red pigment to one of them to compliment her wife’s cape. Together, the two Queens were a picture of elegance and power.

“Let’s go crown a new Ice Queen, beautiful.” Clarke suggested after they had ample time to marvel at one another's beauty and hooked arms with her wife as they departed their room.

The throne room was grand; with frozen columns towering on either side and an exquisitely carved throne sitting in front of an immense cathedral window looking out on the ocean. There were four dozen benches, covered by furs facing the throne and a half-dozen chandeliers overhead. Clan leaders, Generals, and Ambassadors were dressed in ornate armor or dresses. Even Anya looked stunning in her dress armor. The young Nightbloods stood erect with hands behind their backs, in matching armor and neatly braided hair. But it was the Ice Queen's arrival that captured everyone’s awareness.

Tessia’s black curls were accented with barrettes that were made to resemble snowflakes with sapphires at the focus. Her gown was silver, with sapphires sewn at every hem and utilized as buttons. The sleeves were draped at her wrists and Clarke could glimpse a blue satin lining bringing the entire outfit together. All rose in reverence of Azplana and Clarke felt the moment she wore her crown of ice, no one could doubt Tessia was born to be their Queen.

“Today we honor the crowning of Tessia kom Azgeda as Azplana. If any dispute her right to take the throne, declare your reason against it now and be done with it.” Lexa announced, hoping to quell any resistance while they were here, but none present appeared to quibble with Roan’s preference of successor. “Very well, let the coronation of Tessia kom Azgeda begin.” Lexa gave Echo and the Azgeda Fleimkepa a salute before sitting beside her wife in the front row.

Clarke found it very similar to her own crowning, a blend of political pledges and sacred traditions. One by one, the clan leaders affirmed their loyalty and emphasized their eagerness for a new age. Then Lexa and Clarke offered their own comments of adoration and prospects for a bright Azgedan future. Finally, Gabriel spoke with Josephine at his side, formally announcing their support for the Ice Queen, and requested to be counted among her subjects after the war with Skaikru. 

Once Lexa placed the crown on her sister's head they feasted and drank. Gonas spun tales, children squealled joyously as they raced around the perimeter of the hall with the pups and the room echoed with boisterous laughter. They partied well into the night, consumed copious amounts of wine and ale. 

Clarke didn't realize how tipsy she was until they stood to leave and had to lean on her wife as they returned to their quarters. Lexa was wise enough to pace herself and seemed amused by her wife's slurs as she remarked on every object they passed. Her wife never tensed her for stumbling as she entered their room, or that Clarke couldn't figure out how to remove her dress.

"This… is the most... fantastic castle ever!" She exclaimed with a wide grin once Lexa tucked her in and moved to the other side to join her.

"Yes, love. You've said so many times tonight." Her wife replied as she scooted to the center of the bed beside her blue-eyed Queen.

"Well, it is. And you…" Clarke gave her wife a sloppy kiss. "Are the bestest wife in the world."

"Thank you, Klark." Lexa's face filled with a bright smile. "Now sleep. It won't help the headache you'll have in the morning, but it will…" That's the last thing Clarke heard before she dived head-first into the land of dreams.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clan leaders prepare to head to Sky Nation, with help from a pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thanks to everyone who left a kudos or comment. We love hearing from you. 
> 
> This fic has been so much fun to write and has about five chapters til it's finished (maybe one or two more). We truly appreciate all the support and if you are interested, we have the first chapter of our next fic up. It is very different from this, but we'd love for you to give it a shot! It's called Echoes of you (Within me).

**Heda**

  
  
  
  
  


"I hear you missed me, Wanheda." Luna offered as she entered the council chambers, pulling Clarke's attention from the map of Sky Nation and received an eye roll in response.

  
  


"What gave you that impression?"

  
  


"You summoned me, did you not? Roan's exact words were: Wanheda urgently requires your presence." The pirate countered, though Lexa knew she was teasing.

  
  


In the nearly two decades the two Nightbloods had been friends, Luna was rarely, if ever serious. As a youth she was always pulling pranks, joking or otherwise stirring up trouble. It drove Titus mad, and it was widely believed that Luna caused his baldness. Luna loved making people laugh and always encouraged Lexa to loosen up. This playful attitude continued when she became a pirate, and she clearly thought Clarke needed to relax.

  
  


In truth, Lexa agreed with her friend. Clarke had a permanent crease in her forehead that had only worsened in recent days. After the coronation, they interred Roan in his icy crypt and focused solely on the war with Skaikru. Each day that passed, Clarke became more agitated, obsessed over every detail of their plan and barely slept. There was no doubt in Lexa's mind that the Spirits informed Luna of this, because they were growing concerned for Wanheda. The pirate was attempting to lighten the mood, but Clarke wasn't having it.

  
  


"To help us fight Skaikru and hopefully tell us how you've kept Ripas from hijacking your bodies." Her wife grumbled, shaking her head, and Luna gave the golden-haired Queen a playful grin.

  
  


"Just admit that you called me here because you missed seeing my beautiful face."

  
  


"No! I summoned you because we're at war!" Clarke huffed, and Lexa forced herself not to laugh at her wife's seriousness. She really is determined to be in a bad mood.

  
  


"And you didn't want to die without saying a proper farewell to your favorite pirate." Luna replied and took a swig from her flask. Really? It's just after breakfast...

  
  


"Ugh! You are without a doubt the most annoying person I've ever met!" Wanheda threw her arms in the air in frustration.

  
  


"I see the two of you are still getting along fabulously…" Lexa added as she looked up from the maps she was studying and the pirate gave her a smirk.

  
  


"Your wife was flirting with me, Lex, and she won't take no for an answer."

  
  


"I certainly was not!" Clarke's face was quickly turning red and didn't seem to understand Luna was just having a laugh.

  
  


"I think it may be true love. Alas, refuse to betray my oldest friend for you, despite your beauty and wily nature. I know it's difficult to hear Klark, but I do hope we can be friends after you accept that your love for me can never be requited." The pirate was purposely being dramatic, she even clutched her heart, still the blonde failed to find it humorous.

  
  


"Are you fucking kidding me?! I do not…"

  
  


"Luna, enough!" Lexa snapped. "Stop pestering my wife or I'll rip your nose off again and feed it to our wolves."

  
  


"You used to be more fun, Lex, and your wife has absolutely no sense of humor." Luna sighed in defeat and took another few gulps of liquor.

  
  


"Yes, well, the rest of us don't run away from our responsibilities to raid ports and ships, nor do we imbibe before morning council meetings." Lexa snatched the flask from the pirate's hand and tossed it out the window. The look on Luna's face was priceless, as if her best friend had just been murdered in front of her.

  
  


"It took me six months to procure that barrel of rum, and that was the last bit!" The pirate appeared to consider throttling Lexa for wasting her rum, and the brunette slipped into her Heda persona.

  
  


"Good. Now sit down and try to act like an adult for once in your life. No feet on the table or other inappropriate behavior! Like it or not, you are a clan leader, so pretend to be one for all our sakes." Lexa commanded and pointed to the chair directly across from Wanheda.

  
  


"Yes, Heda." Luna grumbled as she plopped dramatically in her seat and crossed her arms in front of her like a sulking child.

  
  


"Thank you." Clarke gave the pirate a triumphant smile, only for Luna to stick out her tongue at the blonde.

  
  


"Heda's pet." The pirate teased, prompting another eye roll from Wanheda as the other clan leaders entered and took their seats.

  
  


It took three weeks for everyone to arrive, including their armies. Some hitched a ride with Luna or Podakru by sea, while most took the long, cold trip to Ice Keep. Floukru and Podakru supplied the armada of ships that would carry them to Sky Nation. This meeting was meant to bring everyone up to speed on the plans and course they would take to cross the ocean.

  
  


Sky Nation shared a continent with the Mountain Kingdom, and they planned to launch two assaults at once. One group would lay siege to Arkadia, while the others made their way north to flank Jaha's army at the Mountain Kingdom. The Spirits confirmed that most fighting men were marching north to take the Mountain. If they made good time, they would arrive just as Calliope and Jaha reached Mount Weather.

  
  


"My grandfather always said Mount Weather was an impenetrable fortress. The stone walls are several feet thick, and dozens of feet tall." Anya opened the meeting with what knowledge she'd learned from her extended family.

  
  


"Ripas can get through those with their eyes closed, they just need to use the Spirit form." Charmaine shrugged, concerning Lexa greatly. This will all be for nothing if they wipe out Maunon before we get there.

  
  


"They won't breach the walls, Lorelei entranced them. If they try, they'll be stuck inside the walls and won't be able to escape." Gabriel assured them, then pointed to the map. "These woods surrounding the Mountain also have magical security. The plants in the forest have spores that cause hallucinations, Skaikru's army will either go in circles or be incapacitated."

  
  


"How do we avoid that?"

  
  


"Josie is brewing a draught that will combat the hallucinations, but you'll still feel unfocused. First Men are unaffected by the spores, so we can help lead you through the forest, however our best option is trapping Skaikru inside the woods. They'll be disoriented and distracted, trapped."

  
  


"Then we can burn them out." Raven interjected. "I can build a siege weapon that can set the whole thing on fire. When Master Jacapo and I were studying abroad, I found books referencing a flame that can't be put out."

  
  


"Dragon fire hasn't existed since the Second War." Lexa replied, glancing at Gabriel who had a peculiar grin in response to Raven's suggestion.

  
  


It was almost as if he won a bet, and that made her curious. The First Men insisted Lexa bring the dark-haired apprentice with them to Sky Nation, and she trusted their opinion. Clarke tried to convince her wife to leave Raven behind, but the Spirits were adamant Kongeda would lose the war without her.

  
  


_ "You need her mind Leksa, Raven sees things the rest of you are incapable of perceiving and will be irreplaceable." _ Becca advised her, and Lexa trusted her Guardian completely.

  
  


"True, but this is very similar. A chemical reaction that burns until there is no fuel to keep the flames ignited. It's dangerous stuff, though. One drop of it on your skin and you'll burn to death." The apprentice asserted, and Heda took a moment to consider their options. She didn't want to endanger their people and Raven might be too focused on the explosion, rather than calculate possible collateral damage.

  
  


"Look into it, Raven, but if it puts our people in danger…"

  
  


"Separate, the chemicals required are harmless. Well, mostly. We can transport them on three or four different ships so there's no risk of accidental cross-contamination." Jacapo added, appearing to agree with Raven's plan and Anya piped in.

  
  


"How long will it take to locate the ingredients?"

  
  


"Lucky for us, everything it requires is in the same place. We just need to take a slight detour on the way to purchase them." The apprentice replied with a brief glance at Luna, and that meant the two women had already discussed this. But why would Luna be up for altering their course? Nevermind, it's Luna, she goes whichever way the wind blows.

  
  


"Where?" Lexa asked, looking at the pirate, and Luna pointed to a spot on the world-map.

  
  


"The New World."

  
  


"That's the opposite direction from Sky Nation! We don't have time for..." Clarke argued, and Raven shook her head, certain the unplanned detour was necessary.

  
  


"Luna has the fastest ship on the planet."

  
  


"How long will that take?" Lexa redirected.

  
  


"Two weeks to get there and back, faster if we have extra help." Luna answered, and while Heda understood her meaning, the others were lost.

  
  


"I don't understand." Anya stated, looking between Raven and Luna.

  
  


"She uses Water and Air Spirits to travel at impossible speeds across the ocean, but they can be tricky to control. They aren't like animal spirits or reborn mortals, they have an almost hive like mind. Weather is controlled by them, and if you aren't focused properly when you control them it could have a cataclysmic result. It takes a heavy toll on Nightbloods to bend them to her will." Gabriel clarified, and the pirate took a swig from a bottle making Lexa wonder where she found it. She's been sitting in the same place since I threw out her flask…

  
  


"Gives you one hell of a headache too. We have to make port for a few days afterwards to recover. Luckily, we have Heda, Wanheda and the First Men on our side." Luna grinned hopefully, but Gabriel shook his head.

  
  


"It won't be as easy as Clarke commanding the wind or the seas. Air and Water Spirits don't have a sense of self, millions of Spirits combine to make one. Clarke will have no specific Spirit to command and no offense to Wanheda, it will take years of training to prepare her for it. That is time we don't have to spare. This will require all of us in deep meditation, but we can trim it down to one week if we remain focused."

  
  


"Guess we're making a stop in the New World." Clarke sighed, then glanced at Luna. "So how do we protect the Natblidas?"

  
  


"With this." The pirate lifted her wild mane to reveal an odd-looking tattoo at the back of her neck, just under her hairline. "Any who try to take our bodies for themselves gets a big fuck you and can't enter. Plus, the Sorceress that gave us this just so happens to live in the New World."

  
  


"Will she be willing to come with us? I don't want the goufas coming with us to Sky Nation. Perhaps we can drop her off in Polis on our way back?" Clarke asked, and Luna shook her head.

  
  


"I would have brought her along if she was willing, but her terms were clear when I contacted her. We bring the little ones to her and in return, her people will protect them while the adults wage war."

  
  


"You mean leave them in the New World?" Her wife was obviously in opposition to this plan, but Lexa was willing to hear Luna out. The pirate would never put a fellow Nightblood in danger.

  
  


"Her people will protect them with their lives Wanheda, I swear it, and they agreed Titus can stay with them."

  
  


"But…" Clarke started, but the pirate shook her head.

  
  


"She won't leave her home and consider yourself lucky she's willing to help us at all. I promised her years ago I'd never bring any of our people to the New World, and it took a lot to get her to agree to this. Under no circumstances are you to demand she come to Kongeda, Heda. Her home is the New World, and she is not leaving it. This is the life she chose, not the one she was born to… much like Wanneda." Luna insisted, and Lexa knew immediately who the unnamed sorceress was by her choice of words.

  
  


"There is no way I'm leaving them with complete strangers! They are children, Lexa and I've sworn to..." Clarke demanded, only to be cut off by her wife.

  
  


"We travel to the New World with the goufas and we will leave them with Luna's acquaintance. Our armies will meet us here, at the Elysian Islands." Heda pointed to the map, ignoring her wife's glare. "Skaikru has no forces there, and we have an alliance with their leader."

  
  


The ring of islands was named after Clarke's Guardian Spirit built as a romantic getaway for Becca and Elyssia. Lexa's Guardian smiled brightly when she suggested they stop there to resupply before continuing their sail to Sky Nation. Becca contacted their leader and Emori agreed to give them shelter. Lexa looked forward to seeing her Nightblood friend again, after all these years and was eager to introduce her to Clarke.

  
  


Emori was expelled by Titus's predecessor, Fedrir, who claimed her deformity made her unworthy of her blood. They were children at the time, and when Lexa ascended; she banished the former Fleimkepa. Titus invited Emori to return to Polis, but her parents were too offended to allow it. She never broke contact with Lexa and Luna, though. The three women sent messages through Spirits regularly and met in the Spirit Realm once a year on Emori's birthday.

  
  


"Sha, Heda."

  
  


"We depart in three hours, so I will meet you all at the docks at that time." Lexa gave them a dismissive nod, and all stood to wrap up preparations for travel.

  
  


While they met with the clan leaders, the servants were loading supplies to the ships. There were four hundred ships that would carry thirty thousand warriors to Sky Nation. It was only half their army, but Lexa refused to leave Kongeda helpless in case of a surprise counter-attack. Kongeda had not launched an overseas assault in three decades, but they had trained for it, regardless. Each summer, Lexa sailed from Ice Keep to the Floukru islands where the generals familiarized their finest warriors with ship assaults. Her warriors were prepared for this, though she'd hoped it would never be a necessity.

  
  


"Babe, we can't just abandon the goufas in New World!" Clarke's objection was one her wife counted on, and Lexa knew the blonde would not be pleased with her response.

  
  


"We can and we will, Klark."

  
  


"But, Lex! They're just children! Children WE are responsible for!"

  
  


"I've made my decision, and you will not say another word on the subject, especially in front of the others." Lexa countered sternly and her wife opened her mouth to argue further, then realized she had no say in the matter. In times of war, Heda's word is law and not even Wanheda can override her.

  
  


"Fine. I'll meet you at the Black Blade." Clarke muttered before storming out of the room, and her wife let out a heavy sigh. There was no doubt that Wanheda would sulk the entire trip to the New World, but Lexa knew once they were there the blonde would understand.

  
  


"Does Indra know?" She asked the pirate who was gathering the bottles of liquor stored at the back of the room and Luna shook her head.

  
  


Lexa had not laid eyes on Gaia in fourteen years, when she and Luna ran away from Polis. Indra was furious that her daughter would so carelessly abandon her duty to their people. The Trikru general's last words to Gaia were that if she left Polis, she was dead to her. Indra regretted every day since, but only brought her daughter up if she was extremely inebriated.

  
  


"I never told her where I took her daughter, just that she was safe and happy." The pirate replied as she stuffed two bottles of liquor in her jacket and Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend's brazenness.

  
  


"And a witch, apparently…"

  
  


"Outside of Kongeda, all Nightbloods are witches, my friend. The New World has a different type of magic than our people are accustomed to and Gaia has learned things Fleimkepas couldn't even dream of." Luna responded, prompting the other brunette to consider her training.

  
  


Fleimkepas taught them to use Spirits as spies or confidantes, and that drawing on their power should only be used in extreme situations. Nightbloods held a similar power over Spirits as Wanheda, but out of respect refrained from the practice. While Wanheda could command them, Nightbloods could siphon their power. Strengthen themselves, be smarter, faster or able to read minds, but only in tiny bursts and never for selfish desires. Those like Luna and many others employed that power very differently.

  
  


"Titus is going to shit himself when he sees her." She pinched the bridge of her nose, recalling the weeks he spent arguing with Indra's daughter over subjects in their lessons.

  
  


"Probably, but Gaia is more powerful than he could imagine. And don't you get all high and mighty on her when we get there. She just uses her gifts differently and frankly, the goufas could learn a lot from Gaia. All of you can." Luna scolded and Lexa nodded her agreement.

  
  


"She's helping us protect them, I won't bite the hand that feeds us. I swear it."

  
  


"Look at you, finally removing the enormous branch up your ass." Luna gave her friend a proud grin, then sighed, after being certain there were no more bottles of booze to tuck under her coat. "Well, I have more alcohol to locate, thanks to you tossing mine out, so I'll see you at my ship."

  
  


"I thought Gabriel said we had to be focused to travel…" Lexa reminded her friend, feeling as if she were the parent in their relationship.

  
  


Lexa spent nearly two decades being the voice of reason for the pirate and their other classmates; including Gaia and Emori. She was always the one telling the others they'd get caught whenever they dragged Lexa along on one of their wild escapades. From stealing tarts from the bakery, to skipping lessons and sneaking liquor from Titus' room, her fellow Nightbloods were ALWAYS up to something. Even Roan got into trouble constantly. Why do all my friends insist on shirking responsibility at every turn?

  
  


"We do, but seeing as how Wanheda is in a foul mood, we'll need booze to retain our sanity. Especially if Elyssia reminds her that you and I slept together. I'm not sure which Spirit hates me more, Lish or Jake." The pirate chuckled, glancing at the wolf sitting beside Lexa, and the green-eyed Nightblood let out an exasperated sigh when Astrid snarled.

  
  


"Klark will understand my reasons for trusting Gaia with the Nightbloods once they meet." Lexa replied as she stroked her pup's neck to calm it and prayed she was correct. Once Clarke has time to think about it, she'll come around...

  
  


"You mean until you make another decision she disagrees with." Luna snorted, drawing a laugh from her friend. "Klark's one hell of a woman, my friend. Strong, beautiful, a kind heart and truly unbendable. Like a ship's rudder that refuses to let the wind steer her in the other direction, no matter how forceful the gale. Thank the Spirits she's yours to deal with! I don't think there's another person on the planet that has the stamina to be her equal. We both know Costia was never an even match for you, and that no matter how hard she tried, you weren't a fraction as happy as you are with Klark."

  
  


"Cos must hate me…" Lexa hung her head, feeling guilty for not loving her late wife enough. Costia might have been truly happy if we hadn't gotten married. We were so young, too young to know better... Now she's dead because of me.

  
  


"I doubt that's true, everyone loves you, Lex. Hell, you literally threw a spear in Roan's heart and yet he's still hovering over you like a protective big brother." Luna glanced over her shoulder, signalling the former Azgeda King was present, and Lexa wished she could turn off whichever switch that kept her from seeing him.

  
  


"Humph." She grumbled, and the pirate gave her a pat on the back.

  
  


"Stop torturing yourself, Lex. I know you think you must carry the burden of the entire world on your shoulders, but you have others willing to help you carry that weight." Luna replied, then took a deep breath. "Whelp, I'm off to find some booze before I'm trapped on my own ship for a month and a half with Spirits who hate me. Leida, ai lukot (Later, my friend)."

  
  


  
  



	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pit stop in the New World, then off to Sky Nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is 100% war, so we figured a fluffy chapter would be a good intro.
> 
> I only glanced at the comments, (I'll reply to them in a moment) but I found it amusing that everyone expects a Clexa fight. We're **well** past them bickering or misunderstanding each other (which is why Clarke said her piece and left), the only enemies left are Skaikru.
> 
> The fic is drawing to close, we will revisit the New World in future chapters and wrap things up. We are so thankful for the support, and hope you enjoy the next few chapters. ♥️

************************************

**Heda**

"Indra's not coming with us?" Her wife inquired as Heda joined her on the deck of the Black Blade and appeared surprisingly calm after three weeks of grumpiness.

"No…" Lexa narrowed her eyes in confusion for a moment, then smiled and shook her head. "Roan told you."

"Of course, he also mentioned those cookies you plan on giving me." Clarke smirked and held out a hand, expecting said cookies that were carefully wrapped in a cloth napkin in her wife's pocket. "He said Indra and Gaia had a fight last time they saw each other?"

"Yes. Indra told Gaia she was dead to her." Lexa replied as she pulled the treats out and handed two to her wife, careful to avoid spilling any crumbs on the deck.

Luna wouldn't mind cookie crumbs, she was always messy and never bothered over spilled milk. Lexa however, was a bit of a neat freak and was always straightening something. Their tent, personal chambers, and meeting rooms were always spotless. In fact, Lexa often caught herself adjusting or wiping something moments after the handmaidens had cleaned her chambers. Her meticulous behavior rarely extended to her own appearance or in the presence of children, which many considered odd. Anya used to tease her seken when Lexa would clean up after everyone, despite being covered in blood or muck.

"What about the two of you? Luna mentioned you weren't allowed to demand Gaia come to Kongeda..." Clarke asked, bringing a heavy sigh from her wife.

There was a time when only adult Nightbloods could ascend to the role of Heda. Many children in Kongeda were born with ebony blood back then, and they were given the option of following the path of Heda or living average existences. Unfortunately, centuries of being hunted caused their numbers to dwindle and Nightbloods weren't afforded the opportunity to follow an alternate path. Now toddlers were ripped from their families and were expected to fight for the title of Heda one day. There were no other options for Natblidas, which wasn't fair to them.

Gaia and Luna simply wished for the freedom to choose their lives, rather than the color of their blood dictating their future. Lexa should have respected their decision, it was her dream to become Heda, not theirs. She knew her two friends were never interested in becoming Heda. Luna was too free-spirited, and Gaia always pictured herself as a teacher rather than a leader. It was unfair to punish them for having the courage to admit they weren't meant to lead Kongeda.

"We agreed to meet in the Spirit Realm for each of our birthdays, and Gaia's thirteenth fell one month after they fled Polis. I… commanded her to return home and said she would be considered a blood traitor if she didn't." Lexa hung her head. She was so naïve back then and never should have pulled rank on her friend.

"Ouch. No wonder she insisted on staying in the New World." Clarke grimaced at her wife's poor choice of words, reminding her of how different their childhoods were.

As the sole heir to House Griffin, Clarke was raised to be a Queen. But she was never expected to kill her own friends to claim the title. Lexa was. It was something the young Nightbloods learned to shove to the back of their minds so they wouldn't dwell on it. Lexa didn't want to kill her classmates, and yet she did not hesitate during the Conclave or years later with Roan. She never explained the tradition to Clarke, and Lexa knew her wife would have a fit when she learned they were raising children to slaughter each other. Not that anyone could blame her...

"I was young, foolish, and cocky on account of my title. Gaia has not spoken to me or attended one of our birthday gatherings since." She let out a defeated breath, realizing Luna was not understating how lucky they were that Gaia agreed to help. Her old friend had every right to refuse Luna's request, knowing it meant facing Lexa again.

"Then I'm glad you have a chance to apologize to her." Clarke offered, and her wife nodded her agreement.

"Me too." Lexa gazed at the ocean, considering the twisted logic behind Conclaves.

Our numbers are dangerously low, and we force each new generation to exterminate the others. Who's idea was that? Not Becca's, her face always contorted into a scowl whenever the Conclave was mentioned and often stormed out of Nightblood lessons when Titus discussed it. Certainly not Gabriel, he believed the children were the future of Kongeda and that our people should cherish them. So when did it start?

"So… do you think we'll see one?" Clarke's voice pulled her wife from her musings and Lexa narrowed her green eyes,

"One what?"

"A raccoon." Clarke smiled mischievously, prompting an eye roll from her wife.

"Dammit, Klark." Lexa grumbled and prayed the golden-haired Queen would not locate one of the furry creatures. No doubt they'd return home with one if she did.

"Luna says we might, but made me promise not to teach it to scratch her face off." Clarke burst into a giggle and glanced at the pirate who was making her way up to the ship's helm.

"That's no fun." She smirked. It had been three weeks since Lexa last saw her wife giggle this much and it was an enormous consolation, even if raccoons were involved.

Klodon suggested Clarke's recent foul mood might be in part because she hated waiting to take action after a plan was made. Hashing out every detail for three weeks only made the blue-eyed Queen more anxious about the loose ends, and it seemed the Spirit was correct. Clarke appeared content to be heading towards a destination, rather than simply staring at maps. Lexa agreed with her wife, though years of leadership and training taught her to hide her emotions more effectively.

"I said she made ME promise, so you have free reign, Lex. It would serve her right to have her nose eaten again." Clarke teased, bringing a chuckle from her wife.

"Heda, we should prepare the Nightbloods for our journey." Gabriel reminded, and she gave him a nod of acknowledgement then returned her gaze to her wife.

"Ready to meditate for a week straight, niron?"

"Only if you give me another one of those cookies." Clarke countered with a hand extended, and Lexa laughed.

"You and your bottomless stomach."

"Hey now, be nice! Lish says we should eat loads of food on our breaks so we won't get sick or feel like we have a hangover." Her wife smacked her arm playfully, and Lexa gave her a smug grin in return.

"Uh-huh, excuses."

The trip to the New World passed in a blink, mostly due to them spending the majority in the Spirit Realm. They took regular breaks to eat and rest, at Gabriel's insistence. He always stirred them from meditation with food in one hand and drink in the other. Clarke was correct, the food caused the headaches to fade in an hour, though all looked forward to having a day of rest.

They were met at the port by oddly dressed men and women who led them to a village in the woods. It didn't have the same magical aura as Ton DC, but there were a hand full of huts perched in the trees. Most of the homes, however, were on solid ground. Lexa found comfort in this forest, likely because of her Trikru heritage, and it made sense Gaia would feel at home here. Speaking of her old friend…

"Welcome to the New World, Heda." Gaia offered with a smile before shifting her gaze to Clarke. "You must be Wanheda, welcome. I am Gaia Woods."

"Pleasure to meet you and please call me Clarke. Thank you for being willing to help us, Ms. Woods, I'm told the goufas will be in good hands and can learn much from you." The blonde replied as she shook their host's hand and Lexa's old friend smiled kindly.

"Just Gaia. I look forward to spending time with them and I assure you they will be safe here. You may have noticed the white lines on the ground surrounding the village, Ripas cannot cross it and the children's quarters have a similar form of protection. Only a Nightblood can enter, so be cautious around the black circles, Fleimkepa." Gaia glanced at Titus, who was standing rigidly beside the young Nightbloods. "I'm told we're short on time, so I'll mark the adults first and you can be on your way to Sky Nation."

One of Gaia's people gestured for the goufas and Titus to follow them inside the village. Their host steered the adults in the opposite direction, and her wife glanced over her shoulder to check on the Nightbloods before she followed. Lexa smiled to herself over Clarke's concern for the children. Her wife trusted they would be safe, but spent the last hours of their approach fussing over them. Clarke hugged each one and promised to check on them daily through the Spirits. Roan and John would remain with the goufas, per Wanheda's instructions, to monitor them.

They arrived at a large cave entrance, the smell of incense emanated from the grotto and there were several strange designs painted on the ground. It was here that a man approached with a bowl of liquid in hand, and offered a sip to each First Man, then Lexa. Once they drank the concoction, he signalled for them to follow him into the cave. There was a flutter of movement to her right, almost like smoke drifting through the air. Lexa narrowed her eyes and was shocked to find an old woman step from the fog and approach Clarke with a bright smile.

"This way, Wanheda. You and I have much to discuss while you wait for your friends." The elderly woman offered, pointing to an odd-looking tent, and the blonde obediently entered the canvas after sharing a parting glance with Lexa.

The inside of the cave was covered in similar paintings as the entrance, and there were individual circles on the ground. Each had a man or woman setting herbs, paints, and incense around them. After a brief scan, Lexa realized there was a circle for each of the twelve First Men and herself. Closer inspection found that each one had a different animal painted inside. A leopard, sparrow, house cat, wolf, bear, eagle, ferret, alligator, jaguar, stallion, bull, lizard and finally… a raccoon.

"Dammit." Lexa muttered and averted her eyes with cheeks flushed with embarrassment. How did they know? Did Luna tell them?

"There is no shame in it, Leksa." Gaia replied with a wide smile. "Raccoons are incredibly intelligent, resourceful, brave, swift to adapt, affectionate and able to root out hidden intentions of others. It fits you perfectly."

"I'm sorry about…" Lexa stopped at the wave of her old friend's hand.

"You were born to be Heda, it takes exceptional resilience to be you and I am happy you found Wanheda. Clarke will need your strength and love to keep her from losing herself."

"What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes and Gaia thought carefully before answering.

"It is not for me to share, the Spirits insist that this play out without interference. I can only say that Elyssia was too selfish to teach her successor to control her power properly, and as a result Clarke has unintentionally willed something into reality that was not meant to be. Clarke will face the consequences for this when she meets Jaha, and you cannot influence her decision or do what must be done in her stead. Only you can pull Wanheda from the edge afterwards, remember that."

"Since when are you the cryptic one?" Lexa grumbled.

The Spirits and First Men kept hinting to the same thing, yet refused to divulge more. Now her friend, who once despised vague predictions, was doing the same, and she wanted answers. What aren't they telling me?

"I've learned a great deal through the years, but we can discuss that at another time. You should get to your circle before the potion kicks in. You'll pass out soon and don't think Wanheda will forgive me if I return you to her with a head injury." Gaia suggested, and as if on cue, the cave started spinning.

"Shit." Lexa put a hand out to steady herself, and her friend helped her reach her circle.

"I'll see you after the war, my friend." Gaia whispered and before she could ask, everything went dark.

Soon, she was caught in a vivid dream. Perched in a tree as Clarke approached, looking up at her with a bright smile. Her wife squealed excitedly, looking barely able to contain herself. For reasons she couldn't explain, Lexa was disinterested in the conversation Clarke was having with the elderly woman beside her. Instead, she poked her head in a tree trunk in search of food. Lexa ruffled around for a bit, before someone scooped her up and she glanced up to find her wife over the moon with delight.

She almost inquired where the blonde was taking her, but her attention was captured by a slew of animals behind them. Lexa tilted her head in curiosity. None of these beasts would get along peacefully in the real world. That meant she must be dreaming, especially when they were all loaded onto Luna's ship. The pirate grumbled something about needing more booze, but Lexa wasn't interested in the rest as she hopped out of Clarke's arms onto the deck.

******************************************************

"Klark… I had the strangest dream." She whispered, and the blonde was immediately gazing down at her with a bright smile.

"It's okay, babe, you're safe." Clarke promised as she helped her wife sit up and then handed her a cup of water.

"Was I not before?" Lexa inquired, looking around at a very unfamiliar room and wondered how they got here.

The room was large, similar to their chambers in Polis, yet had different decor. The walls were the exact shade of blue as Clarke's cape that hung from her pauldron and the furniture ornate. She was in an enormous bed with all white bedding, in place of furs were blankets stuffed with padding. There was a large balcony to her right, the doors were propped open to let the fresh air in, but it smelled strange. Not the smell of home, but there was an ocean nearby.

"You were always safe, I just don't want you to panic. Luna failed to mention what would happen, though Gaia said she was incredibly drunk at the time and might think it was a dream. You should have seen the look on Luna's face, I thought her head might pop off." Clarke giggled, then stopped when she saw the confusion on Lexa's face.

"I don't understand…"

"I know it's confusing to wake up in a strange place, and Gaia said it would feel like a dream." Her wife stroked her cheeks just as a knock came from the door on the left. "Enter."

"Lady Blake has arrived, your Majesty." A girl with dirty blonde hair announced as she entered, wearing a strange dress that had no functional purpose, and Lexa wondered how anyone could fight with their torso strapped so tightly. It looks like she can barely breathe in that!

"Thank you, Harper. I'll be down in a moment and let Octavia know. I'm certain she will want to see her mother."

"Yes, your Majesty." The woman gave her a courtesy, then exited and Lexa found the custom odd. Why flare your skirt when you bow?

She gazed around the room, slowly this time, and spotted the House Griffin crest adorning each piece of furniture. It was easy to miss if you weren't paying attention, engraved on the arms of chairs, the bedposts, on the moulding along the edges of the ceiling and floors. Even the mahogany wardrobes held the House Griffin emblem on the knobs and handles. What the hell?

"Klark… where are we?"

"Griffin Manor." Clarke's response left her wife stunned and Lexa scrambled out of bed, then to the balcony.

It took less than a second to verify she was NOT in Kongeda of any other recognizable location. The view from the balcony looked out over the edge of an enormous cliff, with a port several hundred feet below. Lexa could just make out the Black Blade and half their armada guarding them from naval assault. Every other direction was a frighteningly long drop to the ground, no village or sign of civilians.

That was why Clarke suggested they make port here, so their forces could use it for a base of operations when they reached Sky Nation. The Manor was just a castle with no civilians or military forces outside of the staff. They could take it with minimal casualties and use it to rest from their travels. Clarke's family home also sat as a halfway point between Arkadia and the Mountain Kingdom. They had a safe place to retreat or redirect to the other front of their dual assault on Skaikru.

"In Sky Nation? How long was I out?"

"Three weeks. Don't worry, it was mostly abandoned, except for the staff. Jaha only left a handful of soldiers to protect it, and we took it in less than an hour. Indra and Anya have turned this place into a fortress. Only Sky People loyal to my family are allowed to stay, some of them actually pissed themselves during interrogations." Clarke snickered. "I forgot how different we are from Skaikru."

"This is where you were born?" It was more of a statement than a question and Clarke nodded, looking around thoughtfully.

"In the very bed you slept in. I assumed Jaha would burn it down or at least change the furniture, but it's exactly how I remember it."

"Why is Octavia's mother here?"

"Probably to kiss my ass and beg forgiveness." Clarke let out a deep sigh. "Rebels have been coming out of the woodwork to support us. Gabriel is vetting them first, figured since he can read minds…"

"Smart… and Jaha?"

"According to our intel, they went to the Mountain after stopping here to rest. The servants said they left two days before we arrived, so we're only four days behind them. We planned to chase after him as soon as you woke. Luna sent Spirits to scout the border, and Jaha's army hasn't reached it yet." Her wife explained, then scanned Lexa's face with a curious expression. "You don't remember any of the last few weeks? Not even a little?"

"No, just… a strange dream." Lexa was hoping not to explain any of it, especially considering the dream. It was too embarrassing.

Despite Gaia's assurances, she was still unhappy that her Spirit animal was a raccoon. Clarke would tease her if she knew Lexa spent three weeks dreaming about being one, and it was hard to describe. Less aware of her human self as she was in the Spirit Realm, her thoughts were muddled… almost childlike.

Lexa was mostly concerned with finding food... and hiding it. Clarke was in her dream, perfectly content with Hedacoon's presence, and many times she awoke cuddled in her wife's arms. At one point, she was certain Luna scolded her for stealing food from the galley and hiding it under the bed. Thank the Spirits it was only a dream...

"About anything… specific?" Clarke had a peculiar grin, like a cat hiding a canary in its mouth. "Stirring up trouble on the ship or driving Luna mad with your antics, perhaps?"

Before she could clarify, Lexa spotted a tiny brown fur ball hanging off the edge of a table. The creature tumbled to the ground and let out a frustrated huff before attempting the climb again. This time it had help, Astrid scruffed it in her mouth and placed it on the tabletop. The coon immediately stuffed a cookie in its mouth, then scooted the plate off the table. Abby and Astrid wiggled their tails in excitement as they devoured the treat gained with help from the raccoon.

"No!" Lexa exclaimed and covered her face, hoping to wake from a bad dream. "No! Please tell me it was just a dream!"

"I don't want to lie to you, babe. If it's any consolation, Luna is currently scooping all the animal poop off her deck and scolding herself for allowing thirteen wild animals aboard her ship. Plus, we got a new pet out of it." Her wife glanced at the coon as it clumsily landed on top of the pups, who seemed to think it was part of the family.

"I was… that?!" Lexa pointed wildly at the raccoon who was sniffing along the couch, and her wife nodded.

"Yep. All of you were inside your Spirit animal, only you weren't as aware as you were before. None of you could hold a conversation, or any human-like behavior. _You_ seemed hell bent on making Luna miserable. Stealing food, spilling her rum, chewing through ropes…. you even shat in her bed." Clarke burst into a giggle, which halted when she saw the scowl on Lexa's face. "Don't worry babe, no one but myself and the Nightbloods know. Everyone else just thinks you were all in a trance to speak to other Nightbloods in the Spirit World."

"Why didn't we go to the Spirit Realm?"

"It's part of the spell to keep your Spirits in the real world, so your body won't let Ripas take over. Gaia said Calliope's spell only works if the Spirit leaves this realm. Her people learned to shift from human to beast long ago and use them like we do our Guardians. The old woman I talked to enters birds and uses them to scout for trouble or pass messages. She said it takes practice, but eventually you can hop back and forth from your animal to your body without missing a beat. Gaia promised to teach you how to do it, if you're interested."

"I need time before I agree to that."

"Fair enough. Well, in the meantime do you want to scare the shit out of Octavia's mom? I'm sure she's lecturing her daughter for wearing trousers by now…" Clarke smirked, and her wife eagerly agreed. She needed a distraction from...

"Please tell me you didn't name it Hedacoon." Lexa gave the furball a wary glance as it ran along the back of the couch and Clarke shook her head.

"Her, not it. And the only names she answers to is Bloody Fucking Coon or God-damned Furry Bandit, Luna's words not mine." That was enough to prompt Lexa to laugh as she recalled the red-faced, angry pirate chasing her around the ship.

"Well, any pet of ours deserves a better name than that." She smirked as her wife helped her into her armor and Clarke smiled serenely.

"We'll have to think of one, then." Her wife grabbed two jars of paint and helped cover Lexa's eyes with her signature mask.

Once both women were in full armor and war paint, they headed down a grand staircase. Lexa was amazed by the sheer size of her wife's ancestral home, though felt there was too much open space. The idea of one family living in an enormous castle alone baffled her, but Skaikru differed greatly from her people. That was made absolutely clear when they entered the main hall, overhearing a woman blathering on about lady-like behavior.

"Would it kill you to put on a dress? Gods, Octavia, you look like a barbarian! What do you have on your face?" The woman looked absolutely appalled by her daughter's clothing, as if she'd committed a terrible crime.

"Heda, Wanheda." Octavia said with a respectful bow of her head, then stood at Lexa's side. "Took you long enough, I'm about to rip my mother's throat out." She added in Trig and her mother stood with eyes wide at the sight of the two Queens.

"Clarke? Gods, what happened to your face? Are you wearing armor? Don't the Grounders know how to make a dress? If your parents saw you like this, they'd be so ashamed!" Aurora asked as she examined the blonde, purposely ignoring Lexa, and the brunette stepped forward with a sneer.

"You will show my Queen respect, if you wish to keep your tongue!"

"I… forgive me, your Majesty." Aurora bowed at the waist, then flared her skirt and kept her eyes on the ground. "I am your humble servant, if there is anything you require…"

"Blake Manor is five miles south of the border of Sky Nation and the Mountain Kingdom. You will feed and board our warriors at the front line." Clarke demanded coldly, and the Sky Woman nodded her understanding.

"Y-yes, as you wish, your Majesty."

"Excellent, we head north at dawn. Guards, take our guest to the dungeons and find her more suitable clothing. You can burn the dress, she won't be needing it." Clarke was enjoying this, and Octavia stifled her snickers with a false clearing of the throat.

"Sha, Wanheda."

"Burn it?! Do you have any idea how expensive…"

"Sky Nation law makes the Lord or Lady of a noble House responsible for any debt incurred by their family members, and _you_ owe me thirty-thousand in gold! That is what I paid to free your rightful Queen from the slavers your son sold her to." Lexa snapped. "Do not make me demand payment in blood." With a nod of her head, Gustus and Ryder dragged a stunned Lady Blake away.

"Please, not the dress! Anything but that!" Aurora pleaded once she was out of sight. On either side of her, Clarke and Octavia expelled an annoyed breath.

"Will they all whine about their clothing?" Lexa asked, shocked Lady Blake seemed more concerned with it than her life.

"You remember how snooty I was when we met, yes? I had a fit the first time Anya threw mud at me." Clarke replied with snicker and Octavia gave the brunette a pat on the back.

"Welcome to Sky Nation, Heda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for next chapter: War/Battle violence. It's in the final editing stage, so it will probably post sooner than planned.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First battle with Skaikru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! We love the comments and kudos!
> 
> TW: VIOLENCE

** Heda **

Lexa was disoriented as she stirred from her slumber. The blue walls and unfamiliar decor caught her off-guard before she remembered they were in Griffin Manor. She glanced to her right, finding Clarke's side of the bed empty, and Lexa looked around the room in search of her wife. At the foot of the large bed, Astrid, Abby, and the raccoon were curled up in a snuggle-pile.

Lexa shook her head at the sight. Even their wolves loved her Spirit animal, and in truth she was warming up to it. The fur ball was adorable, she had to admit that, and had a curious nature. She was always hunting for food or exploring the massive castle. Seeing the horror in Luna's eyes when the coon scuttled into the dining room was all it took for Lexa to decide to keep the furry bandit.

"We have to tell my daughter the truth!" Abby's voice echoed from the other side of the bedroom door, unheard by the guards.

"No Abby, it will only make it more difficult." Becca countered, prompting Lexa to creep towards the door to listen more closely.

"It will crush her, she's already starting to remember, and this is the fourth time this week she wandered into Elyssia's room in her sleep." Abby replied, startling her daughter-in-law. Did she say Elyssia's room?

"Abby's right, my love. Klark's thoughts have been dwelling on the past and being in this castle stirs long forgotten memories." Elyssia added to support Clarke's mother, only intriguing Lexa further. What aren't they telling us?

"My brother and the others have gone through it hundreds of times. If she has too much time to consider it, Klark will talk herself out of doing what must be done. This is the only way to defeat Skaikru." Most Nightbloods wouldn't notice the slight hesitation in Becca's tone, but Lexa knew her Guardian better than anyone. Whatever it was they were talking about, left the first Heda torn.

Becca's Spirit had been at Lexa's side from the moment she was born. Her earliest memories were of the dark-haired Spirit, and she couldn't recall a time when Becca wasn't there. The other Nightbloods had their own Guardians that protected them, but none were Heda. Becca urged her charge to not brag about it to her classmates, saying it would disrupt their training.

It wasn't until after Lexa ascended that Becca told her she was always meant to be Heda. The Spirits of Heda and Wanheda only protect their successors. Lexa was furious when she learned the truth and refused to speak to Becca for weeks. She killed eight of her friends in the Conclave for a title that was always meant to be Lexa's. Titus tried to convince her the Conclave was symbolic of the sacrifices she must be willing to make for their people. But it did little to quell her anger.

"Then at least prepare Lexa for it, she can soften the blow." Abby pleaded. Lexa fought the urge to interrupt them and demand answers. She had a feeling this was what the Spirits and Gaia had alluded to in previous months.

"No, I will not ask Leksa to keep this from her. If Klark believes that she has known all this time, it will make her distrust her wife. She needs Leksa to help her recover from it." Becca replied, and Lexa's chest tightened realizing that she was correct.

She didn't know specifically what they spoke of, but if it was as heartbreaking as they suggested, Clarke would need her. Lexa hated the idea of marching towards a fate that might crush her wife's Spirit. Part of her wanted to order their armies to return to Kongeda to spare Clarke from pain. But then Skaikru would invade their lands and murder innocents. Fuck, I wish I wasn't Heda right now!

"I hate this!"

"We all do, Abby. All we can do is support them both." Elyssia replied, trying to comfort Clarke's mother, and let out a sigh. "We should wake Leksa so she can lead Klark back to bed."

"I'm already awake and looking for her." Lexa offered as she stepped into the hallway deciding to pretend she didn't overhear their conversation.

"She's in… one of the guest rooms. I'll take you there." Abby replied with a heavy exhale and led her down the long corridor in a tense silence.

Lexa had explored little of Clarke's family home, only their room and those downstairs. They spent most of the previous day speaking with the Sky Nation rebellion. As Becca predicted, the war between Skaikru and Maunon left them divided. Many did not wish to go to war with their northern neighbor and believed Jaha had gone mad.

His quest to find Nightbloods bothered many nobles, who disagreed with hunting children for the promise of eternal life. Most believed it was a pipe dream, while others thought Jaha had betrayed their religious beliefs for heathens. The First Men vetted them for deceit, and so far, House Griffin's allies remained loyal to Clarke. They weren't thrilled to have Kongeda warriors in their lands, but remained open-minded. But why turn on their King for invaders?

"Because they never understood why Jaha arrested us." Abby added, reading her thoughts and Lexa narrowed her eyes.

"Why did he?"

"Jaha learned something about my husband and believed it made him a threat to our people." Abby answered as they came to a halt outside a bedroom door and Lexa gave her an inquiring glance.

"What did he learn?"

"I… it's not the time to discuss it, but I promise to tell you both everything after the war." Her mother-in-law's face exposed the turmoil swirling inside, and Lexa knew immediately it had something to do with the conversation she overheard.

"I look forward to it." She replied, not wanting to push the issue, and Abby pointed at the door.

"She's in there." The Spirit informed her and Lexa opened the door to find her wife sleeping in a bed on the opposite wall.

This room was much smaller than theirs, but still large for a guest room. There were drawings plastered on the walls that appeared to be the work of a child. Most were of a family of four, and Lexa gasped realizing Clarke was the artist. Each one featured a young blonde surrounded by her parents and a woman with a bandage over her eyes. Elyssia! There were other drawings of just Clarke and Elyssia. A few featured only the first Wanheda and Jake, which puzzled her. Maybe they were both in the room...

"Clarke always came here whenever she had a nightmare. Her childhood room is the one next door." Abby explained as she gazed lovingly at her sleeping daughter and Lexa gently scooped the blonde up in her arms.

The walk back to their room passed in silence, and it was obvious Abby was deep in thought. Lexa used her foot to open their door and carefully placed Clarke in bed. Once she tucked her wife in, she looked up to find Abby smiling down at the sleeping pups and raccoon.

"I wish she could see him." Lexa offered, glancing at Astrid and her mother-in-law gave her a solemn nod. "He never talks to me, just watches."

It took two months for her to figure out Astrid held Jake's Spirit. Lexa tried asking him about himself the first night he appeared in their bedroom, but he never responded. When she asked the other Spirits, they told her he wasn't ready to talk, and she assumed it was because the pups were so young. It wasn't until she caught Abby talking to him that she realized he was Clarke's father. Her mother-in-law begged her not to tell the blonde, saying when Clarke was ready she would see him.

"I don't think he can speak, honey." Abby replied, then took a sharp breath and met Lexa's gaze. "I'll let you both go back to bed."

"Goodnight, Abby."

*******************************************

"Well?" Lexa asked, noting there was blood on Lincoln and Octavia's armor as they entered the tent.

It was a five-day ride to the border and as her army dug in, Trikru pushed ahead to locate Jaha's camp. Her clan was skilled at hiding in the timbers and attacking without being noticed. Clarke called it guerilla warfare and suggested Skaikru would be caught unaware. Sky Nation preferred what they considered civilized warfare. Both sides sent messengers to set up a time and place, then waited to make an open assault.

Kongeda warriors thought it was ridiculous to announce themselves prior to attack. Why would anyone think it was uncivilized to launch a surprise attack? Or line up so those in the front would certainly die? Any monarch that used their peasants as cannon fodder while they sat at the back had no respect for their subjects. A worthy King or Queen would lead the assault, not hide behind their men like cowards.

"We found them, Heda. They're camped just over the ridge, eating breakfast." Her seken reported, trying to catch her breath, and Clarke narrowed her eyes.

"They didn't see you?" She asked, also noticing the blood, and both warriors shook their heads.

"We killed their scouts, Wanheda. Gustus and Ryder are watching them from the trees. They don't know we're here." Lincoln assured her and all the veterans in the tent smiled, ready for a fight.

"Well then, let's go kick their asses." Diyoza replied with an eager grin, and Lexa nodded her agreement.

"I will lead the Ripas and Trikru gonas on an attack from the south. Wanheda and Echo will lead the archers around to flank them on the west. Inara and Azplana to the east with the infantry. That will force any who escape north, into the forest. If they try for Mountain Keep, the Plains Riders cavalry will cut them off and we'll have them surrounded. Once in the forest, they'll have their hands full with the toxic spores." Lexa instructed as she pointed to the map, then met her generals' eyes. "Any questions?"

"No, Heda." They replied in unison, and she gave them a dismissive nod.

Lexa checked the laces of her armor to ensure they would withstand the battle and shifted her gaze to her wife. Clarke looked stunning in her black leather armor. Her golden hair was tied back at the top to keep it out of her eyes. She opted against wearing war paint, saying she wanted there to be no mistaking who she was. But she looked very nervous, and Lexa realized this was the first battle Clarke had seen.

"Be careful, Lex." Clarke insisted, her eyes held a mixture of fear and certainty that their warriors would be victorious.

"I will, Klark." Lexa pulled her wife into her arms and rested their foreheads together, savoring the quiet before the storm. It would be a long, bloody day. "Do not leave the archers, you're more effective with a bow and I can't be distracted by you charging the battlefield."

"What if you're in danger? I can't just standby and watch you die!" Her wife countered with a look of desperation, making it clear she was less concerned for her own safety than Lexa's.

"No, Klark. You stay with Echo, no matter what happens. We both know I can handle myself and if I'm worrying about my stubborn wife, I might slip up. Besides, I'll feel safer knowing you'll shoot anyone that tries to kill me." She tenderly stroked her wife's cheek and smiled when the blonde nodded.

"Okay, babe. Ai hod yu in, Leksa." Clarke's blue eyes threatened to shed tears as she memorized her wife's face, but somehow held them back.

"I love you too, Klark. I'll see you after the battle." Lexa pressed a brief kiss on her wife's lips and exited the tent without another word. It was the best way to avoid any lingering anxieties for them both.

"Dammit, Ahn! Everyone knows you're in love with me, and I told you I feel the same, so stop being a stubborn ass and kiss me already!." Raven demanded loudly, causing the general to blush wildly and look at the other gonas in embarrassment.

"Shof op, Raven!"

"Onya, put everyone out of their misery and do as Raven asks! That's an order!" Lexa commanded sternly and winked at Raven as she passed. She didn't bother looking back, not wishing to make Anya more uncomfortable than she already was. That's one down now onto Octavia and Lincoln.

With a nod to the warriors, she led the way through the trees and sank to the ground when she spotted the camp. Skaikru was having a lazy morning and seemed completely unaware of their presence. Lexa unsheathed her dual swords and twirled them around to loosen her muscles. The others followed their own pre-battle customs and looked to their Commander for direction.

"Kom Wor!" She shouted, with one sword raised and her warriors charged the enemy.

War cries filled the air as they sprinted across the field, and Skaikru stood like a stunned deer. Eyes wide, frozen in place and only a handful bothered grabbing their weapons. Lexa smirked at their inexperience, then quickly regretted it when hundreds of Jaha's Ripas materialized in front of them. Shit!

The moment they appeared, they were fighting for their lives. Clangs of steel, grunts and shouts echoed through the battlefield, though it sounded distant compared to the sound of Lexa's heart pounding. She was forced to block two incoming blades at once, but did so with ease.

The brunette sliced through her two attackers, then blocked a third blow and threw him off balance with a sidestep. There was no time to consider her next move, as she was forced to block another strike from a different opponent. Her training and instinct to survive ruled her actions.

It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours that passed. Every battle was the same, kill or be killed. Remember your training, surrender to the Spirits and let them guide your blade.

A whooshing sound filled the air and Lexa spun out of her opponent's reach, just as the enemy was hit with a volley of arrows from the west. Hundreds of arrows struck the surrounding ground, many striking the Ripas and one landed square in her attacker's throat. A quick glance found Echo emerging from the treeline with Clarke and the archers at her side.

They raised their bows and nocked their arrows. That's when Skaikru finally joined the fight. It was clear they believed the Ripas would fare better against Kongeda warriors, otherwise they would have arrived sooner. The brunette clenched her jaw and continued fighting. She ignored the whistle of arrows as they flew past and trusted her archers to stay on their marks.

She killed two more and barely blocked an incoming sword from a massive warrior that struck from behind. He was obviously a Ripa based on his tattoos and armor. The man's sword landed with impossible force, causing her to step backwards to avoid stumbling. Lexa twirled her twin swords as rapidly as she could to put her opponent on the defensive and landed a blow on his right shoulder.

"Fucking Grounder bitch!" He cursed and threw a hard left punch across her face. She quickly recovered and effortlessly blocked the next blow.

"Didn't your mother teach you to not hit girls?" Lexa countered, as she kicked him in the sternum and he stumbled backwards.

She swung her dual swords like a windmill, and he struggled to meet her blades with his own. A swipe to the leg made him lose his footing, and he hit the ground with a heavy grunt. She thrust her left sword through his chest for the kill and he let out a painful cry. Her opponent met her eyes and gave her a wicked grin when he spotted ebony blood dripping from her nose, assuming he could use her as a vessel.

"Joke's on you, bitch."

"My body isn't up for grabs, asshole. Yu gonplei ste odon." Lexa smirked, before taking a hard kick to the back and ducked to miss the next blow.

She spun around her attacker and ran him through from behind. Then onto the next opponent and the next and the next. Lexa was so focused on the fight that she didn't register Anya's presence until they bumped into each other. Her former fos spun around the brunette and killed the two men attacking Heda, before moving back to her own opponent.

"I really hope these aren't their best warriors!" Anya shouted as she kicked her opponent hard in the gut and swung her sword across his neck for the killing strike.

"Getting bored, Ahn?" Lexa countered, ducking her head just in time to miss a blow from her attacker and then spun to kill him.

"I'm barely getting a workout, thanks to your wife! Klark keeps shooting anyone who gets close!" Anya growled, as the two women switched positions to slay the other's opponent. But it was unnecessary as both Sky Men hit the ground with arrows in the eye. They turned their gaze west to find the blonde Queen lining up another shot, and Lexa smiled proudly.

"See? I taught her too fucking well." Anya grumbled, though Lexa knew her friend was likely giddy over her seken's skill with a bow. Shouts erupted to the north as Skaikru's third wave rushed the battlefield.

It was a blur of steel and blood after that. Every enemy she cut down was replaced by two others before the first one hit the ground and it seemed never ending. There was no time for plans or strategy, only the will to survive. She did not know how many she killed. The same mantra was running through her mind as she cut through wave after wave of enemy soldiers. Get back to Clarke.

Lexa and Anya cut through each group skillfully, working in tandem. They continued to push forward, focused on a singular goal; killing every Sky warrior. Familiar voices echoed around them and with a quick glance, she realized Tessia's men had joined in the fight.

The slight distraction was enough for her opponent to kick her backwards into the ground with a grunt, and she rolled just in time for his sword to graze her throat. Lexa rolled again to avoid a second swing and sliced his leg with a right swipe of her sword. In one swift motion, she was back on her feet and onto the next man.

Another wave of arrows darkened the sky, this time from Skaikru, and Lexa knew at least two struck her in the back. It caused her to lose her grip on one sword, but she quickly unsheathed her dagger to wield in its place. Lexa ignored the pain as she blocked an incoming blade with her dagger and defeated her attacker with a thrust of her sword. She and Anya made quick work of the men surrounding them, then spotted a man charging Octavia from behind. Lexa sprinted as fast as she could towards her seken and spun Octavia around to avoid the blow.

"Mochof, Heda." Her seken offered with a relieved smile and Lexa gave her a curt nod before moving to the next man.

Lexa faced off with two hulking warriors, ignoring the arrow that struck her in the left shoulder as she fought them off. She sliced their heads off with a masterful swipe and mentally added the arrow to her inventory of available weapons. Another two warriors charged her with mighty war cries and she remained still, waiting to make her move.

Lexa disarmed the first brute and spun to make the killing blow with her dagger, then sent his dropped sword flying to impale the other warrior through the heart. Another arrow barely missed her, as she quickly shifted her body sideways and the projectile struck an approaching Sky man instead.

Lexa spotted the marksman in question, but before she could act he was struck in the chest with two arrows. A warrior charged her from the left, and Lexa waited patiently for him to reach her. The moment he was within reach, she pulled the arrow from her shoulder, shifted her stance so he flew past, and stabbed the arrow in his jugular.

"Retreat!" A man shouted, followed by the sound of a horn, and the Sky army withdrew into the forest to the north.

The archers killed dozens as they fled, and Lexa took a quick inventory of their losses. It was late afternoon, based on the sun, meaning they fought uninterrupted for hours. There were more fallen Skaikru than cowards who scrambled for the forest, and they could easily wipe them out. But she refrained from giving the order.

The air in the forest was toxic, and she did not want her men wandering aimlessly to kill a few thousand men. The spores would keep Skaikru busy while they wheeled in Raven's latest invention to burn them out. They will all be dead soon enough, and Kongeda had warriors to send into the next life. Already her gonas were gathering their dead and they would carry them to camp.

"You made me proud today, Oktevia." Lexa said as her seken stepped beside her from behind. "It is an honor to call you both my seken and friend."

"Mochof, Heda." Octavia replied and shared a love-struck glance with Lincoln, then quickly averted her eyes when she realized her fos noticed.

"You do not need to hide your relationship with Lincoln from me. He is a fine warrior and a pure-hearted man. You should go to him." Lexa suggested and her seken beamed at her.

"Thank you, Heda." Octavia waited for her fos' silent approval, then crossed the field of corpses to reach him. That's two happy new couples in one day, well done, Lex.

"You're injured!" Clarke announced with a worried crinkle at the center of her forehead and immediately stepped behind her wife to examine the arrows in her back.

"I'm fine, Klark."

"No, you're not! You've got three arrows in your back and I saw one hit your shoulder!" Her wife scolded, bringing a bright smile from Lexa, and Wanheda frowned in response. "Why are you smiling? This is serious, Lex."

"And my beautiful wife is an excellent shot, who saved my life countless times today." Lexa smiled proudly and brushed her wife's cheek, noticing a black eye forming under her right eye. "How did this happen?"

"Jaha had nearly a hundred men posted in the west, that's why we were late to the show." Echo offered as she approached. "You should be proud of your wife, Heda. She slew a dozen warriors in hand-to-hand combat before we joined the fight."

"And several dozen more with the bow." Anya added, then gave Clarke a wide smile. "Well done, ai seken. But next time, let me have more fun."

"Sha, seda." Her wife replied and returned her gaze to Lexa with a stern expression. "You're coming with me so I can take care of those wounds, ai houmon."

"Sha, ai Haiplana. (My Queen)" She smiled serenely as her wife pulled her by the hand, heading back to camp.

"Just don't _take care_ of Heda too loudly, Klark! My tent is next to yours and I could use some rest tonight!" Anya called behind them and Clarke's face filled with a mischievous smile before she looked over her shoulder.

"Shouldn't _you_ take care of Raven? I saw that kiss, there was tongue!" Her wife countered, then turned to lead Lexa towards camp and both giggled as Anya's grumbling echoed behind them.

The walk back was cathartic, allowing the two Queens time to decompress from the battle. Clarke remained concerned for her wife's health, despite Lexa's assurances. It was too soon to feel the pain or muscle stiffness. Her blood was still cooling from battle, but Lexa knew it would hit her like a ton of bricks later.

For now, Lexa was delighted by their people's success, landing a crushing blow to Jaha's army. The war would be over soon and the Nightbloods would be safe. More importantly, both she and Clarke survived. Thank you, Spirits, for returning her to me safely and protecting our people.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa prepares for the next attack on Skaikru and recieves an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm finally back to work, so sorry for the posting delay. 
> 
> There's a small time jump, but it's labelled and in between two sets of *****
> 
> Tiny bit of smut in the beginning. If it's not your thing, just go to the *****
> 
> I must say that we're relieved to finally be posting this chapter and the next should be on Sunday. We wrote most of this chapter all the way back when we did Chp 8 and it's been killing us to sit on it for so long. Hope you enjoy!

  
** Wanheda **  
  
  


“Dammit Lex, I don’t want to hurt you!! You’re already injured, I would never forgive myself if...” Clarke argued, trying to ignore the wet trail her wife was leaving down her neck and realized it was a bad idea to bathe together.

  
  
  


The moment they were in their tent, Lexa kissed her wife passionately and hurriedly began shucking her armor. Clarke scolded her for risking further injury and ordered her wife to sit still while she removed the arrows. Lexa remained determined to distract Clarke to where Wanheda had Nyko come to the tent to curb her wife’s wandering hands. It didn’t stop her jade-eyed beauty from gazing at her lustfully, even in the healer’s presence.

  
  
  


Lexa was lucky, none of the arrows went very deep and were easy to remove. The blonde learned that depth was more important than aiming after her brush with Klodon, and these were mostly flesh wounds. Whoever shot her wife had not learned this lesson, or Lexa would be dead. 

  
  
  


“I’ll leave salve and extra pain reliever for the morning. That’s when you’ll feel it the worst, Heda and I expect you to obey Wanheda when she offers it to you.” The healer said firmly, knowing Lexa all too well, and she reluctantly agreed. When Nyko closed the wounds with the knife that he heated in the fire, Lexa showed no sign of pain. Clarke, however, had to avert her eyes and squealed, much to her wife’s amusement. 

  
  
  


“I will, Nyko, thank you.”

  
  
  


Once he left, Lexa insisted on joining her wife for a bath and Clarke foolishly agreed. She should have known it was a ploy to get them both naked, and now her resolve was wavering. Especially with her wife touching or kissing her in all the right places. I was tricked!

  
  
  


“Stop being so fussy, Klark… We defeated Skaikru... we’re both alive… because my beautiful wife protected me… and I need to show her my appreciation.” Lexa mumbled into her wife’s lips between kisses, biting Clarke’s bottom lip as she pulled away. The green of her eyes was replaced by black pupils and the blonde Queen shook her head in disbelief.

  
  
  


“Lexa, you have four damned arrow wounds! You need to rest.” The blonde gave her a stern look, but she could see her wife wasn’t giving up. 

  
  
  


“Then we’ll be careful.” Lexa’s lips moved down her collarbone sending shivers throughout her body and Clarke fought the urge to lunge at her.

  
  
  


She spent most of the battle focused on Heda and shooting as many of her unseen attackers as she could. Lexa moved across the battlefield with grace and cut down over a hundred with no help from her Queen. It was stressful to witness, and Clarke wanted nothing more than to rush the field to fight at her wife’s side. When Lexa was struck in the back, her wife very nearly did just that. Echo stopped her and reminded that she was under orders to keep the golden-haired Queen with the archers.

  
  
  


“You can protect her better from here, ai Haiplana. If she gets distracted, you may lose her and you’ll blame yourself. Heda will be fine, she’s had worse.” Echo insisted, and once the battle was over, Wanheda sprinted to her wife.

  
  
  


Not that she didn’t want to make love to her wife, in fact a part of her wouldn’t be convinced they were both alive until she did. But she refused to cause Lexa pain over selfish desires. Denying herself pleasure would be much easier if her wife wasn’t so desperately trying to seduce her. The bath they shared turned into a make-out session that Clarke halted the moment her wife flinched. I need to put some clothes on before I give in to her. 

  
  
  


“Babe…” She frowned when her wife tossed her towel aside and continued placing kisses down Clarke’s body.

  
  
  


“Please, Klark… I need this, and so do you.” Lexa wasn’t wrong, and a glance at the throne gave her an idea.

  
  
  


“Fine, but if you so much as wince, we’re stopping. With no further complaints from you. Nami?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and her wife’s face lit up before she pulled the blonde into a bruising kiss. 

  
  
  


“I love you, ai houmon.”

  
  
  


“Ai hod yu in seintaim, Lex. Now sit!” She pointed at the throne and could swear Lexa nearly fainted at the suggestion. Clarke grabbed a pillow to protect her wife’s back and grinned at the expression of pure adoration when she dropped to her knees.

  
  
  


Goosebumps rose over every inch of her wife’s olive skin when the blonde ran her fingers tenderly along the length of Lexa’s long legs as she moved between them. The blonde peppered her wife’s feet and legs with kisses as she made her way upwards. Spirits, I love these... Especially when she’s only wearing a tunic or one of her nightgowns with a long slit down one side.

  
  
  


“You’re gorgeous.” Clarke mumbled as she tenderly butterflied kisses over one of her wife’s knees.

  
  
  


“So are you, love.” Lexa smiled, lifting her wife’s chin with a slender finger and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

  
  
  


“Stay still so you don’t hurt yourself.” Clarke whispered as she pulled away. “I’m serious about stopping if I think I’m hurting you.”

  
  
  


“Sha, ai Haiplana.” Lexa replied with a sigh and clutched the arms of her throne as her wife kissed down the side of her neck. Clarke stopped briefly to circle the brunette’s hard nipples with her tongue before clasping onto one with her teeth. 

  
  
  


“Jok, Klark.” Lexa groaned as the blonde gave each breast equal attention before moving downwards. 

  
  
  


She dipped her head between the brunette’s thighs, then carefully swept her tongue through her folds. The brunette’s hips bucked at this and the blonde looked up at her with a grin. Clarke peppered kisses along each thigh and ran her fingers lightly through Lexa’s curls as she kissed the insides of her thighs. 

  
  
  


“Klark…” The brunette breathed as Clarke ran her tongue through her folds and moaned at the taste of her arousal.

  
  
  


“Damn, babe… you’re so wet… you taste so good.” Clarke mumbled into her sex, dipping into her core before circling her clit with her tongue. 

  
  
  


Lexa arched her back and pulled the blonde’s head forward for more friction. Clarke hummed in delight as she lapped at the sensitive nub, then dipped her tongue into Lexa’s soaked core. The blonde ran her tongue through her folds, then pressed her tongue flat against her clit and plunged two fingers inside. She pumped in and out slowly as she worked the brunette’s nub over with the tip of her tongue.

  
  
  


“Jok… more, beja.” Her wife pleaded and Clarke added a third digit, curling her fingers to press against the spongy tissue as she pumped more quickly. Lexa’s walls tightened with each thrust and it was only moments before they fluttered around Clarke’s fingers. 

  
  
  


“Klark! Jok!” The brunette exclaimed and Clarke moaned with her as she came undone. 

  
  
  


The blonde slowed her pace to help Lexa ride out the orgasm, drinking her juices until the brunette’s body went limp. Clarke slowly removed her fingers and Lexa shuddered as she looked down at the smiling blonde between her legs. Her face was covered with the evidence of Lexa’s ecstasy, and she moved upwards and pulled the brunette into a heated kiss. 

  
  
  


The brunette tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth, and the blonde pushed her tongue in between Lexa’s lips. The blonde pulled away, and the brunette looked up at Clarke as she was the most beautiful woman in the world. It always made her weak in the knees when Lexa gazed at her like this and what little restraint she had crumbled in that moment. Fuck it, we just have to be creative to avoid hurting her. 

  
  
  


“Ai hod yu in, Leksa.” Clarke beamed and placed soft kisses on her wife’s collarbone. Lexa pulled Clarke into her arms and held her close, though she was careful to avoid her left shoulder.

  
  
  


“I love you too, Klark. You’re so beautiful, ai hodnes.” Lexa replied, smiling contentedly and spent. 

  
  
  


They spent hours alternating between making love and Clarke checking her wife’s bandages for any sign of bleeding. It was unlikely, given that Nyko insisted on burning each wound closed and Lexa remained obediently still. Well, as much as she could.

  
  
  


Finally, they decided they were hungry for something other than each other and Clarke poked her head out to order some food. She chuckled when she realized Anya was NOT in her tent. It wasn’t surprising, given how vocal they had been. She felt a sense of pride in forcing her fos to avoid proximity to their own canvas and hoped Anya was at Raven’s. Based on the symphony of moans and pleasurable sounds echoing throughout camp, they weren’t the only one celebrating their victory over Skaikru.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*********************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Fourteen Years Ago**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You have to be more careful, Jake! If someone saw…” Her mother’s voice was hushed as Clarke entered the room, and she wondered why her parents were always whispering. 

  
  
  


She didn’t normally go to their room after a bad dream, usually Lish was there when she woke and helped her go back to sleep. Tonight, however, her Aunt was not waiting to comfort her, and that scared her. Clarke tried Lish’s room first, despite her rarely being in her room, and as usual her bed was empty. Still feeling too frightened to return to her room, she decided her parents might let her sleep with them.

  
  
  


“They didn’t babe, I promise.” Her father promised, and Clarke noticed a strange dark spot on his arm. As if he spilled black ink on himself...

  
  
  


“Not this time, you mean. You passed a dozen guards to get to our chambers, any of them could have seen!” Her mother continued wrapping a bandage over the black mark, and her father gave her a charming smile.

  
  
  


“Relax, Abs. I promise, there’s nothing to worry about. Elyssia is...”

  
  
  


“Are you hurt, Daddy?” Clarke asked, glancing at the bandages on the table, and her mother scrambled to clear the mess.

  
  
  


“Clarke! What have we told you about knocking?” Her mother scolded, and Clarke hung her head. She only wanted someone to help her not be scared, now she was in trouble.

  
  
  


“It’s okay, babe. This is her house too, and I’m not hiding from my daughter.” Her father countered and her mother had a desperate look. She feared something, but what?

  
  
  


“She’s a child, Jake...”

  
  
  


“A child that has a lot in common with her father.” He knelt down with a proud smile and tucked a golden strand behind her ear. “Everything okay, my Princess?”

  
  
  


“I had a bad dream, but Aunt Lish wasn’t there...” Clarke’s blue eyes filled with tears. Lish rarely left her side, unless she and Daddy had to talk. Bellamy said Lish wasn’t real. That one day, Clarke would wake up and she’d be gone...

  
  
  


“I sent her on a secret mission, my beautiful girl. I promise she’ll be back soon.” Her father gave her a warm hug and kissed her forehead. “How about you stay with mama and daddy tonight?” Clarke nodded her head and her father stood with her in his arms. Both her parents crawled into bed with her in the middle.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry I snapped at you baby girl.” Her mother placed a soft kiss on her cheek and nuzzled her forehead with her nose. “Mama’s had a stressful day, and it wasn’t right to take it out on you. Can you forgive me?”

  
  
  


“Uh-huh.”

  
  
  


“Thank you, baby. I love you so much.” Her mother pulled her close, then kissed the top of her head.

  
  
  


“I love you, too mama.” Clarke blinked slowly, but her thoughts were still locked on her aunt. “Why is Lish’s bed always empty, Daddy?”

  
  
  


“We talked about this, sweetheart. Lish sleeps somewhere else.”

  
  
  


“Where?”

  
  
  


“Daddy will take you there, but you have to focus really hard. Can you do that?” He asked and kissed her head when she nodded. “Now close your eyes... that’s my good girl, picture a forest with blue, green and purple leaves that glow in the dark. Can you see it, baby?”

  
  
  


Clarke’s blue eyes flew wide as she looked around in awe. They were in a magical forest, just like Lish described when she talked about home. Leaves of greens, blues, and purples illuminated the dark sky. There was the most beautiful song in the air, coming from the timbers.

  
  
  


“The trees are singing to us, Daddy!” She exclaimed, and her father gave her a wide smile.

  
  
  


“I know, sweetheart. How about we listen to them while we fall asleep?” 

  
  
  


“Okay.”

  
  
  


He grinned and carried her towards the tree, then sat with her cuddled in his big arms. Clarke set her head on his shoulder once her father was propped up against a tree trunk. The song slowed to a more of a lullaby and it caused her eyes to grow heavy.

  
  
  


“Goodnight, my beautiful Princess.” Her father whispered in her ear, then pressed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

  
  
  


“Goodnight, Daddy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


*********************************************************

  
  
  


**Present Day**

  
  
  
  


“Daddy?” Clarke asked as she sat up in bed and looked around the room, finding them in their tent. 

  
  
  


“It’s me, niron.” Lexa whispered and leaned over to kiss her wife, then crawled out of bed with a painful groan. She was covered in dark bruises, and her left shoulder bandage required changing. 

  
  
  


“Are you in pain?” Clarke scrambled out of bed and scoured her wife’s body, then moved to grab fresh bandages. “I want you to drink more tea for the pain.”

“I’m fine, love. Just tired.” Lexa had an amused smile, then grimaced when she pulled her clothes out of the chest and her wife scowled at her.

  
  
  


“Don’t lie to me, Lex. You shouldn’t be up and about.” Clarke replied, and pointed at the end of the bed. “Sit, so I can change those.”

  
  
  


“I promise to let you dote on me once Jaha is dead, but until then I must show strength.” Her wife reminded her as she followed Clarke’s instructions and the blonde Queen let out a huff.

  
  
  


“Not with me. You can be big bad Heda when we leave the tent.” Clarke scolded and knelt down to remove the bandage on her wife’s shoulder. Now, the blonde was scolding herself for the hours of lovemaking, realizing it caused Lexa’s shoulder to bleed.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry, babe.” Clarke frowned, looking at the wound as she carefully applied salve over it and her wife chuckled.

  
  
  


“Don’t be. I’m certainly not.” Lexa was resolved to make light of the subject, smiling as if her skin wasn’t peppered with black bruises. “We both deserved some... relaxation.”

  
  
  


“Yeah, well, we’re taking it easy on the lovemaking until these are healed.” She countered as she finished one bandage and moved to the ones on her wife’s back.

  
  
  


Nightbloods healed quickly, one perk of being descended from First Men. By the looks of Lexa’s wounds, she’d be back to her old self in a day or two. The three in her back appeared much less inflamed as she expected. Nevertheless, Clarke insisted on applying a fresh coat of salve and clean bandages.

  
  
  


“Mm-hmm, we both know you find me irresistible, niron.” Lexa teased, glancing at her sketchbook laying beside the bed and turned to the last drawing. “When did you draw this?”

  
  
  


It was her and her father sitting beneath a Keryon Tri. Clarke knew it wasn’t real, it was based on a dream. A vivid one. That she’d been having every night for two weeks. Clarke didn’t know why, but something about this dream felt so real. A mixture of memories and dreams, perhaps. 

  
  
  


Lish has been around since Clarke’s earliest memory, and it was her dad who introduced them. Wait, that’s not right. Dammit, why was Lish almost always present in all my memories of him, but this one? It was so hard to keep them straight, especially after spending twelve years certain Lish was just a figment of her imagination. 

  
  
  


Clarke buried every memory of her Guardian deep in the back of her mind, and it wasn’t until she saw her again that they resurfaced. Her mother never spoke to the Spirit, but her father often did. Obviously he simply humored Clarke by pretending Lish was real and those memories were just the perception of a child too young to know better.

  
  
  


“Klark?” Lexa’s voice pulled Clarke’s eyes from the drawing, and she looked up to find two concerned faces. Her wife’s and Astrid’s. The pup let out a whimper, then glanced up at Lexa. 

  
  
  


“Hmm?”

  
  
  


“What is this?” Her wife pointed to the book, and Clarke shook herself, realizing she must have zoned out.

  
  
  


“Uh, a drawing of me and my dad.” She answered, and Lexa seemed very intrigued by the sketch.

  
  
  


“Under a Keryon Tri?”

  
  
  


“Yeah, I know it’s weird. I just, I don’t have many clear memories of him. I was, what, six when I last saw him? Anyhow, this just… popped in my head after a dream, so I drew it.” Clarke shrugged. She didn’t want to worry her wife by admitting that she’d been dwelling on this memory, no dream, for two weeks. 

  
  
  


“What was it about?” Lexa had her thinking face on. The same one her wife got every time she was making battle plans or considering how to deal with a clan squabble or sensitive situation. 

  
  
  


“Sorry?”

  
  
  


“Your dream.”

  
  
  


“This. Only it started in my parent’s room. I was little, five or six years old, and had a bad dream. Lish wasn’t in her room, so I went to them. Mom was patching him up and scolding him. She used to get so mad whenever my dad cut himself… that’s one of the few clear memories I have. Mom fussing over him anytime he bled…” Clarke smiled recalling all the times her mother complained about how reckless her father was. 

  
  
  


Lexa thought _she_ was overprotective, but Clarke was nothing compared to her mother. Anytime her father cut himself, her mother acted like the world was on fire. Abby would rush him to their bedroom and tell the guards to prevent anyone, including their daughter, from entering. It was odd considering her mother was a skilled healer who saw far worse injuries regularly. Lish always said it was because she loved him and Clarke would understand one day.

  
  
  


“I asked him why Lish never slept in her room, obviously I didn’t know she was a Spirit, and my dad said he’d show me where she slept. He brought me here.” She glanced at Lexa who traced her fingers over the drawing with a thoughtful expression.

  
  
  


“Sounds like a wonderful dream.” Her wife offered as she mindlessly stroked Astrid’s head.

  
  
  


“It was.” Clarke smiled brightly, it had been years since she could recall her father’s face and she longed to see him again. If only his Spirit would show himself to her…

  
  
  


Luna let it slip that Jake disliked her while they sailed to Sky Nation, but then suddenly needed to go above deck. It may have been because Astrid was growling at her, or that Hedacoon was up to no good. Still, it was odd, and when Clarke brought it up later, Luna pretended not to remember. Either that or the pirate was drunk… as usual.

  
  
  


“Well, we should get some food and prepare for the final assault. We have another big day today.” Lexa suggested with a sigh and did not complain when her wife helped her get dressed. Nightblood or not, Heda was in pain and even drank two cups of pain reliever before they left their tent.

  
  
  


The pups padded behind them, with the furry bandit hugging onto Astrid’s fur as it rode on her back. It was unreal to witness, but the three animals went everywhere together. They still needed to come up with a name for the raccoon, but Lexa wanted to think about it. Her wife finally agreed to learn to use her Spirit animal, much to Clarke’s delight, and was slowly warming up to her.

  
  
  


“Must you bring that bloody thing everywhere?!” Luna exclaimed as they approached the canteen to gather their breakfast. Anytime Luna spotted the furball, her brown eyes filled with fear that the coon might suddenly attack her.

  
  
  


“What’s the matter, Luna? Afraid she’ll eat your nose?” Clarke teased, and the pirate pulled a bottle of booze from her coat, taking several gulps before she responded.

  
  
  


“Just keep it away from me!”

  
  
  


“You know, I couldn’t help but notice you don’t have a parrot. Shouldn’t every pirate Captain have one?” She countered with a smirk, recalling Luna had a very strict ban on animals. 

  
  
  


The pirate argued with Gaia and Clarke for two solid hours before she finally allowed the thirteen wild beasts aboard her ship. During the entire conversation, Luna’s eyes were locked on Hedacoon, who was sitting in Clarke’s lap devouring jerky. Did the blonde Queen purposely give the coon the slice of meat, knowing it would frighten the pirate? Yes. 

  
  
  


“Bah! Bloody bird shit in my hair all the time, so I traded it to a whorehouse for some pleasurable company and three bottles of rum.”

  
  
  


“No surprise there.” Lexa snorted, prompting her friend to shrug and take another swig of liquor.

  
  
  


Clarke was completely puzzled by her wife’s friendship with Luna, they were polar opposites. Lexa was serious, though she had a great sense of humor, focused, organized, driven to succeed in all endeavors; the pirate was what you’d expect from followers of the goddess of pleasure. Always drunk, free spirited, irresponsible. Granted, Clarke would be lying if she claimed not to like Luna. The pirate grew on her and made life very interesting.

  
  
  


“The rest of us don’t have Nurse Wanheda tending to our wounds. I’d get shot in the back every day if it meant five solid hours of whatever kind of medicine you got.” Luna countered loudly, making the two Queens blush and a firm hand patted Clarke on the back.

  
  
  


“Well, I’m certainly not complaining.” Raven added with a serene smile, and the pirate laughed.

  
  
  


“Because a certain general was forced to abandon her tent and find her own nurse maid.” Luna smirked and Raven puffed up proudly, then grinned at the two Queens.

  
  
  


“About damn time, too! Thanks for that, by the way guys.” 

  
  
  


“Anytime, Rae.” Clarke replied with a wide smile as Anya walked into the canteen and immediately searched for Raven. 

  
  
  


It was a relief to know her fos and best friend finally found the courage to admit their feelings. Anya and Raven were practically inseparable before the war. Why it took so long to be an official couple boggled her mind. They were perfect for each other.

  
  
  


“Is everything prepared for your machine?” Lexa inquired as they sat at a table and Rae’s face lit up with excitement.

  
  
  


“Yep. Gus and the others moved it into place. All you have to do is give the order and Jaha’s men will be burnt to a crisp.”

  
  
  


“Any luck finding the necromancer?” Anya set a plate of food in front of Raven and rolled her eyes when Clarke gave her fos a smug grin.

  
  
  


“Diyoza’s men are trying to locate her now.” Lexa answered, just as Gustus entered the tent and bowed his head respectfully.

  
  
  


“Heda, Wanheda, the King of the Mountain requests an audience with you.”

  
  
  


“That’s unexpected, I thought he’d stay inside the Keep...” Clarke narrowed her eyes and glanced at Roan who was standing nearby. “Go find Lorelei. I want her present when we speak to King Dante.”

  
  
  


“I’ll bring her to your tent at once, Wanheda.”

  
  
  


“Okay, so that’s something I’ll never get used to.” Raven offered, reminding the golden-haired Queen the others saw her talk to a vacant space. The others were glancing around in confusion, while Lexa appeared deep in thought.

  
  
  


They finished their breakfast quickly, eager to see what brought the Mountain King to their camp. Lorelei told them Maunon intended to stay within the safety of the Mountain until the war was over. So why risk death? Skaikru’s army stood between them and the Mountain, so he would have to pass them. 

  
  
  


“What are you thinking, ai houmon?” Clarke asked her wife as they strolled back to their tent, and Lexa let out a heavy sigh.

  
  
  


“That Calliope is up to something. I don’t like this, Klark.” Her wife answered, and she agreed completely, especially knowing they were about to attack Skaikru again. It should be the final blow to Jaha, so why would Dante change plans at the last minute?

  
  
  


They entered their tent to find someone much younger than Clarke expected, and she narrowed her eyes in confusion. The Mountain Man was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. His expression seemed grim, though he smiled at the two Queens as they approached. Before either woman could ask, Lorelei arrived and the Mountain Man’s expression turned from concern to relief.

  
  
  


“Thank the gods you’re here, Lorelei! I wasn’t certain Heda and Wanheda would hear me out.” He exclaimed and offered a respectful bow to the two Queens. 

  
  
  


“Heda and Wanheda, this is Cage Wallace, son of Dante, and rightful heir to the throne of the Mountain. I can verify that Cage is a respectable man, a man of honor. Anything he says is the truth.” Lorelei spoke with certainty, though there was hesitation in her eyes and that made Clarke fearful. As a First Man, it was likely Lorelei knew things they did not and that she would make a point to say they should trust Cage raised countless questions. Foremost was why King Dante wasn’t here.

  
  
  


“I’ll admit I am confused. Did your father pass away?” Clarke asked, and he let out a heavy.

  
  
  


“Yes, and no. I’m uncertain how to explain this… King Jaha sent a messenger to the Keep last night, a young woman. The woman met with my father in private, and when they finished speaking, my father ordered our men to bring Jaha and a prisoner inside the Keep. The prisoner was someone we believed to be dead, and it was like he had no soul. He just stared off when I welcomed him and acted as if he couldn’t see or hear anything around him. Jaha’s messenger said he’s been like that for months and that it was fortuitous because his body was up for grabs.” Cage clearly expected them to balk at his words, unaware they know about Nightbloods, and the prisoner obviously had ebony blood. "The woman... I don't know how, and I understand if you don't believe me... She killed my father and put his mind in the prisoner's body. He immediately started talking as if he was my father, but the body belongs to someone else. I swear, if I knew Jaha planned on doing this, I would have come to you sooner."

  
  
  


Cage was panicked about something, though watching your father's mind jump from one body to the next must be earth shattering. However he made it sound as if the person's Spirit was already gone when Jaha arrived. Did Calliope already expel the Spirit belonging to the prisoner before she arrived? Dante was very old, and many expected him to pass away soon. Clarke scolded herself for not thinking of it sooner. Of course Jaha would offer Dante a younger body, how could we have ignored the possibility? But who did the body belong to and what happened to his Spirit?

  
  
  


“Who is this man you speak of? The prisoner? You said you thought he was dead.” Clarke asked after sharing a knowing look with her wife, and Cage took a sharp breath, then glanced at Lorelei. What is he afraid of?

  
  
  


“King Jacob of House Griffin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... Cliffhangers are a bitch, but it will give you time to think about this bomb drop. We've hinted to it for a while (literally since Chp 8), but we kept it subtle so as not to give it away. The how (mentioned by Gaia) and outcome will be in the next chapter, which we plan on posting Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We'd love to hear what you think! Our plan is once a week updates, but we are in different timezones and have work around each other's schedules.
> 
> You can also follow or ask questions@ vmplvr1977 at: [My tumblr](https://vmplvr1977.tumblr.com)


End file.
